MALHEUREUSE EN AMOUR
by isasoleil
Summary: Moi, Bella Swan, j'ai toujours été malheureuse en amour. C'est pour cette raison que je me console dans des aventures d'un soir et me réconforte dans les bras de mon meilleur ami Jasper. Est-ce que le grand amour frappera à ma porte ? TOUS HUMAINS
1. CHAPITRE 1 : MON ANNIVERSAIRE

**Me voici dans une nouvelle aventure, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**

**Avertissement :** bien que j'aie utilisé, les mêmes patronymes que Stephenie Meyer, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis entièrement l'auteur de cette fiction donc le fait de publier sur Fanfiction ne diminue ou n'abroge en rien mes droits d'auteur. Ce qui signifie, entre autre, que je n'autorise aucun plagiat, en tout ou en partie. Et ceci est valable pour toutes mes fictions postées sur ce site.

**Aux voleurs sans scrupule prenez le temps de lire ce qui suit et sachez que sur aucun blog, site, ou autre support vous serez protégez, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous dénoncer.**

**Article L335-2 **  
Modifié par Loi n°2007-1544 du 29 octobre 2007 - art. 41 JORF 30 octobre 2007  
Toute édition d'écrits, de composition musicale, de dessin, de peinture ou de toute autre production, imprimée ou gravée en entier ou en partie, au mépris des lois et règlements relatifs à la propriété des auteurs, est une contrefaçon et toute contrefaçon est un délit.  
La contrefaçon en France d'ouvrages publiés en France ou à l'étranger est punie de trois ans d'emprisonnement et de 300 000 euros d'amende.  
Seront punis des mêmes peines le débit, l'exportation et l'importation des ouvrages contrefaisants.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 1 : MON ANNIVERSAIRE**

**

* * *

**

Ce soir tous est permis. C'est mon anniversaire, j'ai 25 ans. Je ne fête pas mon anniversaire habituellement, mais avec Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper, nous sommes dans une boîte de nuit à faire la fête et nous en sommes à notre 6e tour de téquila et je commence à vraiment perdre la carte. Je ne supporte pas l'alcool.

Ce soir, j'ai décidé de m'éclater, car ce con de Mike Newton, m'a plaquée pour une espèce de blondasse à la con du nom de Jessica. Depuis presque 2 mois, je suis enfermée dans ma chambre à pleurer et pester contre ce connard de première. Il a mis fin à notre relation en me donnant comme excuse qu'il avait toujours appréciée Jessica depuis le lycée. Mais comme elle était partie étudier en France après le lycée, ils s'étaient quittés. Elle était revenue il y a 2 mois et il l'avait revu à son retour et s'était envoyé en l'air avec elle plus qu'une fois depuis le dernier mois, alors, il m'avait plaquée, pour retourner avec elle, son ex.

_Mais pourquoi j'en suis encore à parler de lui ? _

-Bella ? dit Emmet en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Emmet, mon grand frère, tu es là ! hurlais-je dans ses oreilles.

-Aie ! Pas si fort, soeurette.

Emmet mon grand frère toujours là pour s'occuper de moi. J'étais bien quand il s'occupait de moi. C'est un mec comme lui que j'aurais dû rencontrer. Beau, grand, musclé et romantique au possible. Mais ça, il ne le montrait pas. Il aimait mieux se cacher sous ses airs de _vrai_ mec et tournait tout à la blague pour ne pas passer pour une _chiche molle_ devant ses copains. Il sort avec Rosalie depuis… depuis quand déjà ? Depuis toujours je crois. Jasper et Rosalie étaient nos voisins lorsque nous étions enfants. Ils sont devenus nos amis et depuis nous sommes inséparables. Je ne compte plus les soirées pyjamas qu'on a fait chaque fin de semaine devant un DVD et du popcorn dans le sous-sol de chez mes parents. La plupart de temps, ils restaient dormir et on ne se couchait pas avant les petites heures du matin. À 16 ans, quand Emmet et Rosalie ont commencé à vouloir plus d'intimité, on s'est retrouvé Jasper et moi tous les deux avec nos 13 ans pour regarder les films et dormir sur le canapé de façon assez naturelle et fraternelle. Il était devenu mon frère de pyjama, comme on aimait se le rappeler. Plus tard, vers 15 ans, nous avions échangé nos premiers baisers ensemble, vécu nos premières caresses intimes ensemble également, de même que notre première relation sexuelle. Nous n'avions personne et on s'était mis d'accord pour faire nos premières expériences ensemble. Mais ça, personne ne le savait, juste Jasper et moi, c'était notre secret. En plus que nous avions refait d'autres expériences sexuelles pour nous réconforter, pour vivre des moments agréables en brisant la solitude, ou tout simplement pour assouvir un besoin urgent de sexe.

-Viens on va danser, hurlais-je encore sans faire attention à sa remarque à propos de ses oreilles.

Je le tirai vers la piste de danse avec Rosalie et Jasper derrière nous. Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à Jasper lorsqu'une musique assez provocatrice s'éleva dans les enceintes. Je m'approchai de lui et lui fit les yeux auxquels il ne pouvait pas résister. Il m'attira à lui et nous commençâmes à bouger sensuellement sur la musique. Il faut dire qu'on se connaissait par cœur. On savait toujours ce que l'autre pensait et ce que l'autre voulait. Mike ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur. Il pensait que Jasper était amoureux de moi. Mais moi, ou plutôt, NOUS, Jasper et moi savions très bien en quoi consistait notre relation. Nous étions les meilleurs amis, on se confiait tout et lorsque nous étions en couple pas de sexe entre nous. Nous habitions tous les quatre dans le même appartement qui possédait 3 chambres. La mienne, celle de Jasper qui était à côté et communiquait par la salle de bain commune que nous partagions, tandis que Emmet et Rosalie partageaient la plus grande avec une salle de bain privée de l'autre côté du couloir.

J'avais eu 2 petits amis avant Mike. J'étais sorti avec Tyler au lycée et c'est avec lui que je suis allée au bal de fin d'année. J'étais resté avec lui pendant l'été, mais il était tellement pot de colle et m'embrassait en me mettant de la bave partout, c'était dégoûtant et au lit il était complètement empoté. Après 2 ans à n'avoir que des aventures d'un soir, je suis sorti avec Jacob. Son père et le mien sont amis et je ne l'avais pas revu depuis longtemps. Lors de l'anniversaire des 50 ans de mon père, il avait accompagné son père et j'étais tombé sous son charme et dans ses bras. Il faut dire qu'il est vraiment bien foutu. Grand, peau foncée, cheveux noirs, musclé et un superbe sourire avec des dents blanches éclatantes. Ça durée tout près d'un an. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous étions seulement des amis. Du coup, j'ai vécu des bons moments avec lui, le seul hic, c'était qu'il pensait surtout à son plaisir et pas assez au mien, du fait je restais frustrée de ne pas pouvoir jouir à chaque fois. Avec Mike c'était ordinaire, platonique et il croyait que me dire des choses cochonnes et vulgaires dans le creux de l'oreille m'excitait et il avait tout faux. En y repensant, c'était assez déplaisant. Il n'y a juste qu'avec Jasper que je prenais réellement mon pied, il savait s'y faire et sa langue possédait des vertus inimaginables. Rien que d'y penser, je frissonne. Et là, il est tellement proche et collé à moi que je vais avoir de la difficulté à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Hey, Jasper, tu veux qu'on rentre ?

-Bella…

-Allez Jasper... il est encore tôt… Emmet et Rosalie vont rentrer tard… ça nous laissera tout le temps dont on a besoin pour terminer cette soirée en beauté, dis-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

-Bella… tu es saoule et...

-Je suis en manque, le coupais-je en le regardant dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Il sourit.

-On danse, c'est ton anniversaire et même si je suis aussi en manque que toi Bella… je ne profiterai pas de toi parce que tu es saoule, répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

-Demain alors ? Il ne me répondit pas et continua à me faire danser et tourner sur la piste de danse. Il me serrait contre lui, me donnait des baisers chastes sur le front et les tempes à chaque fois que j'essayais de prendre ses lèvres avec les miennes. Il me connaissait vraiment bien.

La soirée se déroulait bien et j'étais assez contente que Rosalie ne soit pas allez voir le DJ pour lui dire que c'était mon anniversaire. Dans ce bar, lors de notre anniversaire, on avait droit à une danse avec la personne de notre choix dans le bar, peu importe si elle était accompagnée ou non. C'était une tradition qui durait depuis 10 ans déjà et par heureux hasard, j'avais toujours réussi à m'en sauver. Chaque client venait en toute connaissance de cause. Les personnes du sexe opposé devaient se présenter volontairement sur la piste pour que la fêtée puisse faire son choix.

Nous étions retournés à notre table et nous discutions en sirotant un verre dont je ne me souviens plus du nom.

-Alors, bonsoir mesdames et messieurs… ce soir, nous avons la chance d'avoir avec nous la magnifique Bella qui fête ses 25 ans… à cette annonce, tout le monde se mit à crier et à applaudir.

_Je vais tuer Rosalie. Elle avait fait exprès._

-Si vous voulez bien chers messieurs, prendre place… continua le DJ.

Rosalie éclata de rire et Emmet la suivi. Seul Jasper me fit un sourire compatissant.

-Rosalie Hale, je… vais… te… tuer ! dis-je en serrant les dents.

-Relax Bella, ça va te faire du bien, éclate-toi, il y a des bons partis, regarde le dernier mec, me dit-elle ne donnant un coup de tête vers la piste de danse.

Il n'était pas pire, d'ici au moins. Il était grand, bien habillé, son visage était de profil, mais j'imaginais qu'il devait être potable pour une danse non ? en plus, il n'avait pas l'air d'un dépravé sexuel cherchant à mettre sa queue dans n'importe quelle chatte qui passait devant lui. Je m'approchai lentement de la piste de danse en faisant attention de ne pas me barrer les pieds avec mes talons et m'étendre de tout mon long devant ces messieurs, la robe en l'air dévoilant mes fesses. Ils étaient environ 20. Quelques-uns étaient beaucoup trop vieux presque 40 ans à en juger la calvitie sur leur front. D'autres beaucoup trop jeunes, à croire qu'il rêve de vivre leur première expérience ce soir. Il n'en restait que trois avec un potentiel intéressant. Un blond, qui me faisait penser à Mike, donc je l'éliminais illico, un autre aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval, mais qui me dévorait des yeux comme s'il voulait me bouffer, il avait une lueur effrayante dans les yeux. Il ne me restait que celui du bout avec les cheveux en bataille d'une couleur assez exceptionnelle. Il faisait noir et je n'arrivais pas à dire s'ils étaient brun ou roux ou peut-être les deux. Je m'approchai de lui.

-Toi ! dis-je à l'inconnu qui venait de se retourner en sentant ma présence près de lui.

_Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas possible. C'est un dieu vivant ce mec. Son visage n'a aucune imperfection, tout simplement parfait_. _Et sa bouche… pleine, rose et tellement tentante._

Je retins un cri lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Il fronça les sourcils toujours en me fixant de ses prunelles vertes. J'étais statufiée incapable de faire un autre mouvement ou dire quoi que ce soit.

-Euh… désolé… mais je ne participais pas… je suis déjà accompagné…

_Idiote, bien sûr qu'il était accompagné. Comment ne pourrait-il pas l'être. Un mec aussi beau. _

Je baissai les yeux et fit un pas pour reculer, lorsque je vis que ses deux pieds étaient sur la piste de danse. C'est vrai, il était accoudé debout à la table haute devant lui, mais il avait quand même ses deux pieds sur la piste.

_Tu le tiens Bella. Fonces._

-Je m'en fiche… vous avez les pieds sur la piste… et c'est mon anniversaire…

-Et alors ?

-Ça veut dire que vous êtes dans le choix et que je vous ai choisis ! dis-je en tendant la main.

-Écoutez mademoiselle, je suis venu ici pour prendre un verre avec des amis, alors s'il vous plaît, faites-moi plaisir et changez votre choix.

-Il n'en est pas question. Vos pieds, ils sont sur la piste, vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous devez danser avec moi, répliquais-je.

Il me regardait sévèrement en soupirant et comme je croyais qu'il se défilerait une nouvelle fois, il sourit et je crus déceler une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Son sourire était à couper le souffle. Il enleva son veston, roula les manches de sa chemise ajustée tout près de son corps jusqu'à ses coudes et prit ma main. Il fixa son regard au mien.

-Très bien mademoiselle… voyons de quoi vous êtes capable… vous savez danser au moins, dit-il en m'entraînant au centre de la piste devant les yeux de tous les clients qui applaudissaient.

Je ne savais pas très bien danser, à part le rentre-dedans, le cha cha et la valse avec Jasper, mais ça faisait une éternité que je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion. Bien que nous ayons suivi quelques cours de base en danse, je n'étais pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire dans la technique. Jasper le faisait toujours à ma place

-Euh… pas très bien…

-Ne regardez que mes yeux alors !

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous danser mes amis ? demanda le DJ.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et regardai que ses yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre et quoi choisir comme danse. C'est alors que je l'entendis dire au DJ « Bachata ! » en souriant.

-Merde…

-C'est vous qui vouliez danser, dit-il en me plaquant contre lui. Laissez-vous guider, suivez mes mouvements.

Je n'avais toujours pas lâché ses yeux et dans le mouvement, son parfum me frappa les narines et me monta à la tête. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de nous, j'étais complètement subjuguée par notre proximité.

La musique commença et il passa sa jambe droite entre mes cuisses en les faisant écarter et avec sa main sur ma taille, il m'approcha encore plus. Il fit descendre sa main sur ma cuisse nue sous la jupe de ma robe et la remonta vers lui doucement.

-À la fin de chaque mouvement, vous devez lever le genou… je vais vous aider…dit-il en rivant son regard dans le mien, tout en redéposant ma jambe sur le sol sur laquelle il glissait ses doigts jusqu'à ma taille.

Je frissonnai à ce contact. Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'y attarder puisqu'il mit nos bras en position.

-Prête ?

Je hochai la tête, incapable de placer un seul mot tellement j'étais hypnotisé par lui. Il commença doucement à nous faire danser. Je me doutais que ce serait une danse assez sensuelle puisque nous étions presque emboîtés l'un dans l'autre. Je pourrais même sentir son érection s'il en avait une.

Je me laissai guider dans ses mouvements et je ne sais comment, il n'eut pas besoin de me rappeler de lever le genou à la fin du mouvement. Il nous faisait se déhancher merveilleusement bien sur la piste et j'avais toujours les yeux dans les siens. Il me faisait pencher en arrière ou me rapprochait encore plus de son torse. En plus d'être beau comme un dieu grec, il dansait incommensurablement bien. J'étais une vulgaire poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de mon corps.

Lorsque la musique prit fin, tout le monde applaudit. J'étais toujours dans une sorte de transe d'où je sortis lorsque _monsieur le parfait danseur_ me décolla de lui. Il me regardait.

-Wow… Merci… dis-je dans un souffle.

-Tout le plaisir fut pour moi… mademoiselle… à bientôt j'espère…dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Et il déposa un baiser sur ma main avant de tourner les talons pour prendre ses affaires et quitter la boîte sans se retourner.

Je retournai à ma table pour retrouver mes amis et mon ennemie. Un serveur plaça un mojitos devant moi sur une serviette de table où il y avait un numéro d'inscrit à l'encre rouge.

-De la part de votre compagnon de danse… dit-il. Et il quitta notre table.

Je m'empressai de la mettre dans mes mains sous la table, avant que les autres ne le remarquent.

-Wow… Bella… tu étais trop sexy… c'était quoi cette danse… dit Jasper dans mon oreille.

-Bachata… répondis-je toujours perdue dans mes pensées.

-On rentre maintenant ? dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Aurais-tu changé d'idée sur la fin de cette soirée ? le taquinais-je.

-Absolument… dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Nous prîmes congés d'Emmet et Rosalie et partîmes en vitesse vers notre appartement. J'étais déjà allumée avec la danse partagée avec cet apollon et j'étais en manque depuis quelques jours. N'ayant eu aucune aventure depuis ma rupture avec Mike. Nous n'avions pas encore franchi le seuil de la porte que Jasper se jeta sur ma bouche en me plaquant contre le mur, dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Ses mains passèrent sous ma robe pour caresser mes cuisses et mes fesses dénudées à cause de mon string. Je gémis contra sa bouche et Jasper se recula en me jaugeant du regard pour vérifier si j'étais toujours d'accord. Il prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement me tirant par la main pour m'emmener dans sa chambre.

C'était juste du sexe, donc aucune séduction n'était nécessaire. Nous enlevâmes nos vêtements en vitesse sans l'aide de l'autre. Jasper était nu avec une érection du tonnerre qui pointait vers moi. Il ne bougeait pas.

-Allez Jasper… j'en peux plus moi… le suppliais-je.

-Bella, tu es certaine qu'on peut recommencer à coucher ensemble ?

Je m'approchai de lui et enroulai ma main autour de son sexe et je fis des mouvements en pressant un peu plus fort.

-T'en as envie autant que moi… on se fait juste du bien… c'est juste du sexe Jasper…

-Humm… t'as raison… juste du sexe… on se fait juste du bien… comme s'il voulait s'en convaincre.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il m'allongea sur le lit pour me faire vivre une partie de jambes en l'air, divinement exquise comme lui seul savait le faire. Toutes ses caresses et tous les mouvements qu'il faisait en moi ne mirent pas longtemps à me faire jouir aussi fort que je m'y attendais. Après quelques séances de baiser intensive, nous nous allongeâmes l'un près de l'autre pour reprendre notre souffle.

Je me réveillai au petit matin et remarquai que j'étais toujours dans le lit de Jasper. Le cadran affichait 08h30.

Merde… j'aurais dû retourner dans mon lit après…

Je sortis en douceur du lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Jasper et me dirigeai toujours nue dans la salle de bain. Mais j'aperçus Rosalie dans le cadre de la porte de ma chambre qui donnait sur la salle de bain.

Re-merde…

* * *

**J'ai mis sur mon profil un vidéo d'une danse bachata.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

**Appuyez sur le petit bouton vert !**

**isa**


	2. CHAPITRE 2 : MON ANGE

**Merci à toutes pour les reviews. **

**J'adore les lire. J'essaie de répondre à chacune d'entre vous mais je manque un peu de temps.**

**véronika : friendship c'est amitié, pour l'instant c'est ce qu'il y a dans mon histoire.**

**A+**

**isa**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : MON ANGE**

* * *

Je sentais que j'allais devoir m'expliquer. Rosalie avait son air de mère supérieure et ça n'inaugurait pas très bien pour moi. J'aurais dû restée dans le lit de Jasper. Elle n'aurait pas osée ouvrir la porte, ne voulant pas découvrir une fille d'un soir. Elle supportait déjà mal le fait que son frère ait des aventures d'un soir.

-Tu… as… couchée… avec Jasper ?

-Euh… tu vas me croire si je te dis non ? essayais-je.

-Tu as couchée avec Jasper !!! Ma parole je rêve !!!

-Euh… tu crois qu'on rêve ??? N'empêche ce serait merveilleux, je ne me serais pas fait prendre pour vrai…

-Bella !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit ?

-Euh… ça ne te regarde pas…

-Désolée…

Elle réfléchissait et moi j'étais toujours nue devant elle. J'avais juste envie de prendre une douche et qu'elle me foute la paix.

-Rosalie, je vais prendre une douche là… m'énervais-je pour qu'elle s'en aille. Mais elle ne le fit pas.

-C'était la première fois ???

-Euh…

-Oh mon dieu !!! vous sortez ensemble !!! c'est génial !!!

-NON !!!

-Mais…

-Rosalie, sort, je veux prendre une douche…

-Oh euh… excuse-moi…

Et elle quitta la pièce. Je fis couler l'eau et me glissai dans la douche sous le jet d'eau chaude et fermai les yeux. Je pris mon shampoing et commençai à laver mes cheveux. J'étais à rincer le savon quand je sentis 2 mains se poser sur mes hanches. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir un Jasper tout aussi désolé que moi de s'être fait griller par Rosalie.

-Tu l'as entendu ? demandais-je.

-Ouais…

Il prit le gel douche et commença à me laver en caressant mon corps. Ses caresses étaient douces, chaudes et réconfortantes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ??

-Rien. Ça ne la regarde pas, répliquais-je sèchement.

-Tu crois qu'elle va laisser ça là ? Je la connais c'est ma sœur et elle ne lâchera pas avant de savoir le fond de l'histoire.

-Dis-lui ce que tu veux, moi je ne lui dirai rien de plus que ce matin.

-Ouais…

-Pour aujourd'hui au moins…

Il me rinça et je sortis de la douche en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Je me séchai et ouvris mon armoire pour mettre un jeans et un chandail rose à manches courtes.

Je retournai dans la chambre de Jasper pour ramasser mes vêtements sur le sol de sa chambre, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la serviette de table et le numéro de _monsieur le parfait danseur_. Je le pliai et le déposai dans mon tiroir de ma table de chevet.

Est-ce que j'oserais l'appeler un jour ? Peut-être une autre aventure d'un soir. Il n'était pas mal du tout. Et s'il baisait comme il dansait, je ne le regretterais certainement pas. J'avais vécu quelque chose d'extraordinaire pendant cette danse. Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas lâchés une seconde, c'était comme si nous étions connectés.

_Arrête ça ma vieille, tu te fais des idées. Il t'avait dit de regarder ses yeux pour danser. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne t'es pas ridiculisée. _

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, pris mon petit déjeuner et retournai dans ma chambre. Je mis la chaîne stéréo en fonction à plein volume et m'activai à faire le ménage de ma chambre. Dernière journée de congé aujourd'hui, alors j'avais beaucoup de lavage à faire et j'avais une grosse journée demain.

Nous recevions une flotte de véhicules neufs au garage et Rosalie ne serait pas de tout repos. Ses voitures étaient en retard sur leur échéance et les nouveaux propriétaires étaient impatients de les recevoir. Ça faisait beaucoup de client à rassurer et certains n'étaient pas très compréhensifs. À croire que c'était ma faute si le concessionnaire ne les fabriquait pas assez vite.

C'est vrai que nos clients étaient exigeants. Nous tenions une concession de véhicules Volvo. Rosalie avait eu une opportunité de s'associer avec Jacob. Lui s'occupait du garage de réparation et elle de salle de montre et de la vente. Elle était ma patronne, j'étais son assistante, son adjointe, sa secrétaire, en fait je travaillais pour elle.

Je ne sortis de ma chambre juste pour aller me faire un sandwich plus tard dans la soirée et je mis un dvd en route vers 21h00. Je ne voulais pas de discussion avec Rosalie et surtout pas avec Emmet. J'ai 25 ans et je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et de mon corps, je couche avec qui je veux. Jasper n'a pas de petite amie, il était en manque, moi aussi, on s'est fait du bien et je compte bien me retrouver à nouveau dans son lit tant qu'il ne me repoussera pas. La seule chose que je ne me permets pas, c'est de coucher avec un homme marié ou en relation amoureuse. C'était là ma première règle. Je ne voulais pas faire subir à une autre femme un échec amoureux. La malheureuse en amour, c'est moi et je ne serai certainement pas la cause du malheur d'une autre.

La porte de ma salle de bain s'ouvrit doucement.

-Hey, tu ne dors pas ?

-Non.

-Tu écoutes encore ce film d'amour… t'es pas possible Bella.

-Jasper, si tu es venu pour te moquer de moi, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens, soufflais-je exaspérer de toujours être obligée de me justifier lorsque je regarde ce film.

-Oh… je vois que tu ne t'es pas remise qu'on se soit fait griller ce matin, dit-il en venant me rejoindre sur mon lit, passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Non… Jasper, ça fait 10 ans qu'on couche ensemble et nous avions réussi à garder ça juste pour nous. Je m'en veux de mettre fait prendre. Je suis désolée excuse-moi…

-Bella… Je ne t'en veux pas. Ça aurait pu être moi. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses…. Et… comme tu l'as dit, ce ne regarde personne d'autre que nous deux, dit-il en embrassant mon front.

Je m'installai confortablement contre son torse pour terminer mon film. Il était en boxer et t-shirt et moi en pyjama. C'était comme au bon vieux temps. Notre étreinte dura jusqu'à la fin du film. Et lorsque Jasper voulu me quitter pour retourner dans sa chambre, je l'empêchai.

-Non, reste s'il-te-plaît.

Il me sourit et c'est toujours contre son torse que je m'endormis.

Jasper était sous la douche lorsque je me réveillai vers 06h15. Je me levai avec la ferme intention de le retrouver sous la douche. Et lorsque j'ouvris la porte doucement, je fus agréablement surprise d'assister au spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Jasper avait les yeux fermés, la tête renversée dans le jet de la douche et sa main droite s'activait en faisant des mouvements de haut en bas sur son sexe. Doucement, j'entrai dans la douche et posai une main sur la sienne pour essayer de la remplacer. Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

-Merde Bella, dit-il en rougissant.

-J'aurais pu t'aider si tu me l'avais demandé, dis-je en accentuant mes mouvements.

-Humm... Bella… je ne veux pas abuser de toi…

-Tu n'abuses jamais de moi… je suis toujours consentante… dis-je en me laissant tomber à genoux devant son érection.

-Très bien alors… si tu me prends par les sentiments… répliqua-t-il dans un petit rire lorsque je le pris dans ma bouche.

Je continuai mon manège en léchant, mordillant et suçant son pénis. Je l'enfonçai toujours plus loin dans ma bouche et il faisait de petits mouvements de bassin qui faisaient frapper son gland dans le fond de ma gorge. Il était déjà bien avancé lorsque je l'avais rejoint, donc à peine quelques mouvements avec ma bouche suffirent pour qu'il jouisse.

-Putain Bella…

J'avalai son plaisir et je léchai le bout de son gland jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une seule goutte, pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Il prit mes mains pour m'aider à me relever. Il me fit passer sous le jet et il m'embrassa langoureusement. Il caressait mon corps et je sentis ses doigts se poser sur mon sexe afin de lui faire des caresses exceptionnelles. Après avoir taquiné mon clitoris, il entra un doigt en moi et le bougeait en le faisant tourner pour stimuler toutes les parois de mon vagin. Même avec l'eau de la douche, il sentait très bien l'humidité de mon excitation.

-Bella, tu es si humide… Viens là ma belle, dit-il en me retirant ses doigts.

Il m'approcha de lui et je sentis son pénis toujours aussi dur contre mon ventre. Il me prit par les fesses pour me plaquer contre le mur. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes mains autour de son cou. Il prit mon sein gauche dans sa bouche et après l'avoir taquiner de sa langue, il en mordilla le bout en me pénétrant d'un seul coup.

-Oh oui… Jasper….

Il continuait à me pénétrer sauvagement et à chacune des fois, je vibrais contre le carrelage de la douche. J'étais très excitée et il ne m'en fallu pas longtemps pour atteindre mon orgasme.

-Plus fort… encore…

Il se démenait comme un diable dans l'eau bénite en faisant cogner son bassin contre le mien dans des mouvements toujours plus forts et lorsque je me resserrai sur son pénis, sachant que j'allais jouir et que je ne serais indubitablement pas silencieuse, il prit ma bouche dans un baiser fougueux en s'enfonçant plus profond en moi et il s'y déversa en gémissant dans ma bouche.

Je tremblais tellement la jouissance avait été forte. Jasper me tenait toujours contre lui en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

-Bella, tu vas me tuer, dit-il en souriant contre mon cou.

-Jasper… t'es vraiment... un bon coup… Et nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble.

Je me rendis à mon travail dans ma Volvo C30 bleu ciel en m'arrêtant au café du coin pour prendre deux cafés lattés et des croissants. Rosalie était déjà là, j'avais presqu'une heure d'avance. La remorque était là et les voitures descendaient une à une dans la cours. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Rosalie.

-Bonjour, dis-je en lui tendant un café.

-Bonjour… merci… j'en avais besoin.

Elle prit une gorgée de son café et ferma les yeux.

-Humm… exactement comme je l'aime.

Elle me regarda.

-Bella, je voudrais que tu me pardonnes pour hier matin. J'ai juste été surprise.

-Ça va Rosalie. J'avoue que j'aurais été surprise aussi si j'avais été à ta place. Mais sache que nous sommes deux adultes et que nous savons très bien ce que nous faisons.

Elle semblait réfléchir.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Je hochai la tête en m'assoyant devant elle.

-Vous… euh… vous sortez ensemble ?

-Non.

-Vous faites juste… coucher alors ??

-Euh… oui.

Elle semblait vouloir dire autre chose, et j'avais envie de rire tellement elle était mal à l'aise. D'habitude, elle était plus directe et elle ne s'emmêlait pas les pinceaux avec les mots et surtout pas quand on parlait de sexe.

-Rosalie… tu n'as pas l'habitude de tourner autour du pot… Tu veux savoir quoi ? Profites-en… c'est la seule chance que tu auras pour poser les questions.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous coucher ensemble ?

-10 ans.

-QUOI !!!

-Eh oh… on se calme. On couche ensemble depuis l'adolescence. On s'est mis d'accord pour que ça ne reste que du sexe. Pour se consoler, se réconforter ou juste pour baiser. On ne se fait que du bien. Et nous n'avons pas d'entente d'exclusivité.

Elle me fixait. Elle semblait déconcertée par ce que je venais de lui dire. Pas qu'elle était prude, mais elle sortait avec Emmet depuis 10 ans et je crois qu'elle n'a jamais couché avec un autre mec que lui. Dans le fond c'est bien, ils s'aiment et se complète de façon tellement naturelle. Ils sont un modèle à suivre pour des gens comme moi.

-C'est ton _fuck friends_ ??

-Euh… ouais, en fait il est plus que ça…

-Plus… dans quel sens ?

-Jasper c'est mon meilleur ami. On se raconte tout depuis l'enfance et à l'adolescence, nous avons vécu toutes nos premières fois ensemble. On s'est rapproché et on s'est toujours tout raconté. Il n'y a qu'une forte amitié entre nous et on sait très bien tous les deux en quoi consiste notre relation.

-D'accord… t'as raison, vous êtes grands et vous devez savoir ce que vous faites, conclu-t-elle.

-Merci… Bon je dois appeler madame Tanya _l'impatiente arrogante_ Denali. Son coupé sport C70 décapotable rouge flamboyant est arrivé. Autant me débarrasser d'elle le plus vite possible. Bonne journée Rosalie.

-Bonne journée Bella.

Je pris les messages dans ma boîte vocale, terminai mon petit déjeuner et prit mon courage à deux mains pour téléphoner à cette bimbo blonde de Tanya Denali.

-Oui, Bonjour, c'est Isabella, de la concession Volvo, vous allez bien ce matin madame Denali ?

_-Oh, mais je rêve, ma voiture serait donc arrivée avant l'an prochain !!, dit-elle avec arrogance._

-Oui, elle vient juste de descendre de la remorque. Vous pouvez vous présenter vers 15h30, elle sera prête. Madame Hale vous fera remplir les derniers papiers et vous remettra les clés.

_-Oh, vraiment ! Je vais voir avec mon mari s'il peut m'y conduire. Je suis sans voiture depuis plus de 2 mois vous savez !_

_Non, mais quelle conne. Elle me les pompe. Espèce de blondasse à la con. Pauvre homme, comment fait-il pour l'endurer. Elle doit être vraiment la déesse de la pipe et du sexe pour qu'il se soit marié avec elle. Relaxe Bella, fait la gentille assistante dévouée et propose lui d'envoyer quelqu'un venir la chercher_.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Madame Denali. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un vous chercher vers 15h00. Ça vous va ?

_-Oh ! Seriez-vous en train de tout faire pour je vous fiche la paix après avoir récupérer ma voiture ? Vous êtes rarement débordante de sympathie._

-Non, je voulais seulement rendre ça plus facile pour vous. Alors, j'envoie quelqu'un ?

_-Absolument. Et qu'il ne soit pas en retard. Et elle raccrocha._

_Je la déteste. Et je serai la plus heureuse lorsque je n'aurai plus affaire à elle._

La journée se déroula à une vitesse folle. J'avais beaucoup de contrat de vente à terminer avec l'arrivée de la remorque de ce matin. C'est Emmet qui fut l'heureux élu pour aller chercher _madame la chiante_. Il avait terminé plus tôt et était passé voir Rosalie. Je l'avais supplié, puisqu'aucun employé ne pouvait y aller. En fait tout le monde était débordé et j'aurais été obligée d'y aller moi-même.

Fidèle à elle-même, elle avait tout fait pour nous ridiculiser avec ses remarques désobligeantes envers notre service.

J'étais arrivée crevée à la maison toute la semaine avec ces livraisons. Jasper était un peu plus en forme, il avait participé à un procès comme psychologue en faisant part de son analyse médicale sur un type qui était accusé d'avoir tué sa femme. Le rapport psychologique de Jasper avait permis d'établir qu'il était apte à subir son procès et qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ce pourquoi il était accusé. Il s'était glissé dans mon lit à quelques reprises durant la semaine et ça m'avait fait le plus grand bien.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi et mes amis partaient rendre visite aux parents de Rosalie et Jasper. Je n'avais pas tellement envie d'y aller, prétextant vouloir me reposer.

Angela, une amie que je m'étais fait lors d'un voyage organisé en Europe alors que nous étions au lycée m'avait téléphoné pour aller danser. Son petit ami Ben y allait avec des amis et ne connaissant pas les petites amis de ceux-ci, elle m'avait demandé d'y aller avec elle. On ne se voyait qu'à l'occasion et nous avions toujours beaucoup de plaisir ensemble et surtout en boîte. Nous allions au Twilight, la même boîte où j'avais fêtée mon anniversaire la semaine dernière.

Angela venait me rejoindre dans 2 heures. Je me fis couler un bain et m'y prélassai, je rasai mes jambes, mes aisselles, mes aines et je me permis de faire une coupe à mon pubis. J'avais l'habitude de seulement tailler les poils avec un clipper, mais ce soir j'avais osé pour m'amuser et de plus, ça excitait Jasper.

Je sortis quelques sous-vêtements pour ce soir. J'avais une panoplie de sous-vêtements, des confortables pour ma semaine du mois où j'avais mes règles, d'autres en dentelles super sexy et quelques uns de style push up. Je n'avais pas besoin de pad ou de bourrure, j'avais la poitrine assez forte malgré ma petite taille. Les push up était pour faire plus plongeant. En allant chercher plus loin au fond de mon tiroir, je tombai sur la serviette de table où un numéro rouge était inscrit.

_Devrais-je l'appeler ? Lui envoyer un SMS peut-être. Il était déjà 21h00, Angela n'allait pas tarder. Et s'il venait ? Je ne pouvais pas laisser Angela toute seule ? Je ne connaissais même pas son nom ? Il avait dit qu'il était accompagné, il devait être occupé en plein vendredi soir ? Mais il était tellement canon… Arrêtes d'analyser Bella… Pourquoi il t'a laissé son numéro ?? J'imagine qu'il s'attend à ce que tu l'appelles._

Alors sans plus d'analyse, je tapai un simple SMS.

_Twilight, 23h00  
j'y serai  
pour une bachata._

Et j'appuyai sur bouton d'envoi. Il allait avoir mon numéro de portable maintenant. J'aurais du y penser avant. On verra ce que ça va donner. Pour l'instant je devais finir de me préparer. J'avais revêtu une robe courte à fine bretelles pourpre sous laquelle je mis un soutien-gorge sans bretelle et j'enfilai mon shorty en dentelle de la même couleur, noir. J'attachai quelques mèches de cheveux pour que mes boucles tombent en cascade sur mes épaules, j'ajoutai un peu de maquillage et j'étais prête.

Angela était venue me chercher et nous étions devant un mojitos faisant aller notre machine à rumeurs et à papoter sur les gens qu'on connaissait. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste de danse et nous nous fîmes aller sur les rythmes de la musique. Je regardais l'entrée à quelques reprises lorsqu'on retourna à notre table et Angela s'en aperçue.

-Bella, tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Euh… non…

-Pourquoi ça fait plus de 3 fois en 5 minutes que tu lances un coup d'œil à la porte ?

-Euh… la semaine dernière… le soir de mon anniversaire, je t'ai raconté tout à l'heure que Rosalie m'avait fait danser avec un mec.

-Oui et alors ???

-Eh bien, il m'a envoyé un verre après et sur la serviette de table il y avait un numéro et le serveur a dit que ça venait de lui.

-Et ?

-Je lui ai envoyé un SMS pour lui dire que je serais ici à 23h00 pour une autre bachata.

-Ouah Bella, tu as craqué pour lui ? Tu ne cours jamais après les mecs. Ce sont eux qui courent après toi d'habitude.

-Les connards oui, marmonnais-je. Mais il était canon ce mec et dansait comme un dieu.

Angela regarda derrière moi et se figea. Je haussai un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as, ça va Angela ?

Elle leva le doigt et pointa derrière moi. Je me retournai pour découvrir _monsieur le parfait danseur_ à quelques centimètres de moi, me souriant à pleine dent. Il me tendit la main.

_Merde j'espère qu'il ne m'a pas entendu dire qu'il était canon et qu'il dansait comme un dieu. À voir son sourire, il a comprit._

-Ce n'est pas une bachata, mais j'ose espérer que vous accepterez quand même.

-Oui.

Il prit ma main que j'avais levée et il m'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Je le suivais et je posai mes yeux sur son dos et ses fesses. Cet homme avait tout pour lui, en plus, il était habillé d'une façon très soignée. Il avait un pantalon gris et une chemise pourpre les manches roulés jusqu'à ses coudes laissait voir les muscles de ses avants-bras. Une coïncidence vous direz. Ma robe était presque je la même teinte que sa chemise.

La musique qui résonnait dans le bar était la musique pop et dance en vogue. Je n'avais aucune idée des mouvements qui pourraient s'accorder à cette musique. Monsieur le parfait danseur, dont le nom m'était toujours inconnu, lui devait le savoir parce qu'il me fit tourner sur moi-même avant de plaquer mon dos contre son torse. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et nous donna le mouvement. Nos corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et je m'accordais très bien aux mouvements qu'ils nous faisaient faire. La musique changea plusieurs fois et à chacune des fois, il savait me faire jouer entre ses mains pour me faire danser sur la musique. Nous n'avions échangés aucun mot tout se passait dans nos yeux. Il avait un regard tellement intense. Nous devions danser depuis plus d'une heure quand une musique douce s'éleva. Je reconnu *_Angel de Sarah Mclachlan*_ Il m'attira à lui toujours en fixant son regard dans le mien.

**Spend all your time waiting** Passez tout votre temps en attendant  
**for that second chance** pour cette deuxième chance  
**for a break that would make it okay** pour une coupure qui le ferait bien  
**there's always one reason **il y a toujours une raison  
**to feel not good enough** ne pas se sentir assez bien  
**and it's hard at the end of the day** et c'est dur à la fin du jour  
**I need some distraction **J'aibesoin d'une distraction  
**oh beautiful release** oh belle libération  
**memory seeps from my veins** la mémoire suinte de mes veines  
**let me be empty** permettez-moi d'être vide  
**and weightless and maybe** et en état d'apesanteur et peut-être  
**I'll find some peace tonight** Je trouverai un peu de paix ce soir

Il fit passer mes mains autour de son cou et posa les siennes sur mes hanches. Il nous balança doucement et je sentis son nez effleurer mon oreille et ma mâchoire quelques fois.

**in the arms of an angel** dans les bras d'un ange  
**fly away from here **envolez-vous d'ici  
**from this dark cold hotel room** de cette chambre d'hôtel froide sombre  
**and the endlessness that you fear** et l'éternité que vous craignez  
**you are pulled from the wreckage vous** êtes tirés de l'épave  
**of your silent reverie** de votre rêverie silencieuse  
**you're in the arms of the angel** vous êtes dans les bras de l'ange  
**may you find some comfort there** pouvez vous trouver un peu de confort là

Il caressait du bout des doigts le creux de mes reins et remontait doucement dans mon dos. Ses yeux exprimaient tellement de choses; tristesse, envie, désir, peur, douceur. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et plus la musique avançait, plus je sentais qu'il devenait un peu plus vulnérable et il resserrait sa prise autour de moi, comme s'il s'accrochait.

**so tired of the straight line** si fatigué de la ligne droite  
**and everywhere you turn** et partout où vous tournez  
**there's vultures and thieves at your back** il y a des vautours et des voleurs dans votre dos  
**and the storm keeps on twisting** et la tempête continue de se dégager  
**you keep on building the lie** vous continuez de construire le mensonge  
**that you make up for all that you lack** que vous inventiez d'autant que vous manquez  
**it don't make no difference** il ne fait aucune différence  
**escaping one last time** échapper à une dernière fois  
**it's easier to believe in this sweet madness** oh il est plus facile de croire dans cette folie douce oh  
**this glorious sadness that brings me to my** **knees** cette tristesse glorieuse qui m'apporte à mes genoux

Cette danse était très intense et très sensuelle. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de me dire quelque chose, de me parler qu'avec ses yeux. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, de le réconforter. Mais je ne le fit pas, peur qu'il me repousse.

**in the arms of an angel** dans les bras d'un ange  
**fly away from here **envolez-vous d'ici  
**from this dark cold hotel room** de cette chambre d'hôtel froide sombre  
**and the endlessness that you fear** et l'éternité que vous craignez  
**you are pulled from the wreckage **vous êtes tirés de l'épave  
**of your silent reverie** de votre rêverie silencieuse  
**you're in the arms of the angel** vous êtes dans les bras d'un ange  
**may you find some comfort there** pouvez vous trouver un peu de confort là  
**you're in the arms of the angel** vous êtes dans les bras de d'un ange  
**may you find some comfort there** pouvez vous trouver un peu de confort là  
**you're in the arms of the angel** vous êtes dans les bras de l'ange  
**may you find some comfort there** pouvez vous trouver un peu de confort là

Lorsque la musique fût terminée, il me serra dans une étreinte encore plus forte, il embrassa ma main et disparut une fois de plus.

J'étais restée debout au milieu de la piste de danse, complètement sidérée. C'est Angela qui est venue me sortir de mon rêve en me ramenant à notre table. Une fois de plus un mojitos m'attendait et sur la serviette de papier en rouge toujours était inscrit _merci_.

-Bella ??

Je levai la tête vers Angela.

-C'est qui ce mec ?

-Aucune idée. Deux fois que je le vois, deux fois qu'il me fait danser de cette façon et qu'il part de cette façon.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Bella, tu aurais dû vous voir. Vous étiez connectés et c'était comme si vous étiez seul au monde. Tu vas le revoir ?

Je haussai les épaules. J'étais encore sous le choc. Je fixais la serviette de papier. Après quelques instants, nous quittâmes la boîte de nuit. Angela me raccompagna chez moi.

Je pris une douche pour me détendre, sinon, je ne pourrais pas m'endormir. J'aurais dû le retenir, lui demander son nom. J'aurais pu prendre mon mojitos avec lui cette fois. J'aurais pu faire connaissance avec lui et qui sait le ramener ici.

_Bella ne pense pas à ça, tu ne seras pas capable de t'endormir, si tu te fais des films avec ce bel inconnu. Et Jasper qui n'était pas là pour assouvir mes bas instincts. Tu ne peux tout de même pas sortir ton vieil ami Georges, le vibromasseur !!! Ce serait vraiment désespérant. Quoi qu'on est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même. Pathétique ma vieille._

Je tournai et retournai plusieurs fois dans mon lit, mais sans succès, quand une idée me vint.

_Envoi-lui un texto, s'il ne dort pas, tu pourrais lui demander de venir te rejoindre ?_

Je sorti mon portable et tapai le message en vitesse.

_Même après avoir tant dansé et être épuisée,  
__je ne trouve pas le sommeil.  
Toi, tu dors ?_

Je posai mon portable sur l'oreiller à côté de moi et soupirai. Quelques minutes plus tard mon portable vibra. Mon cœur s'affola et fermai les yeux en prenant une longue respiration avant de lire le texto.

_Pareil pour moi, je ne dors pas._

Parfait, on pourrait discuter?? mais de quoi ?

_Tu veux qu'on discute ?_

Il me répondit.

_À une condition._

Une condition ?? Intriguant.

_Laquelle ?_

Je reçu la réponse assez rapidement.

_Ça reste entre nous.  
Et aucune information sur notre identité pour l'instant._

Si ce n'était que ça... ce serait peut-être amusant.

_D'accord._

* * *

**Les paroles de la chanson de Sarah Mc Lachlan expriment vraiment ce que Monsieur le parfait danseur vit dans sa vie de tous les jours. Vous aurez plus de détail dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Alors ??? C'était comment ??**

**J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**J'ai aussi mis des liens sur mon profil pour ce chapitre, soit la robe de Bella, la chanson Angel et les modèles de Volvo.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	3. CHAPITRE 3 : MON SECRET

**Salut les filles, **

**J'aurais une question : Que veut dire les HITS dans l'onglet traffic ???**

**veronika : Merci pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas dans tous les comptes de fées, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour foutre la merde.**

**Voici le chapitre 3, je suis un peu nerveuse de vous le poster. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur vos attentes.**

**Pour les discussion par texto, j'ai du faire différemment parce qu'on s'y perdait. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**A+**

**Is****a **

**CHAPITRE 3 : MON SECRET**

* * *

J'allumai ma lampe sur ma table de chevet, il était près d'une heure du matin et je m'installai pour avoir une conversation par SMS avec _monsieur le parfait danseur_. J'attendais son message, je venais d'accepter de garder notre identité secrète.

LUI : Alors mademoiselle, tu as quel âge ? On peut se tutoyer j'imagine ?

ELLE : 25 ans et toi ? On peut vraiment se tutoyer, je ne suis pas une matante.

LUI : 27. Tu travailles ou tu étudies toujours ?

ELLE : Je travaille comme adjointe dans une concession de voiture. Toi ?

LUI : Je travaille, dans un bureau, je gère les actifs et les finances de plusieurs personnes ayant un très gros portefeuille.

ELLE : Ça fait longtemps que tu habites à Phoenix ?

LUI : Non, quelques mois, j'ai obtenu un transfert. J'habitais à Seattle depuis les 5 dernières années, où j'ai fait mes études.

ELLE : Tu dois être content d'avoir du soleil dans ta vie alors ? Où as-tu appris à danser ?

LUI : J'adore le soleil. J'ai appris à danser à Cuba, où nous passions presque toutes nos étés avec mes parents et ma sœur dans notre condo sur le bord de la plage.

ELLE : Tes parents vivent toujours à Seattle ?

LUI : Oui. Et toi ?

ELLE : Oui depuis toujours. Je suis née ici et mes parents habitent un peu plus en campagne, si on peut dire.

LUI : Tu crois qu'on peut se revoir ?

_Oh mon dieu ! Il veut me revoir. Pour danser ou pour se voir ?_

ELLE : Pour danser ?

LUI : Oui et… tu es… seule là ?

_Aaaahhhh !! oui je suis seule._

ELLE : Oui. Toi ?

LUI : Oui seul dans mon grand lit !

_Et voilà ma vieille, invite-le. Même s'il veut juste tirer un coup, c'est pas grave, tu en as envie probablement plus que lui._

ELLE : Le mien aussi est bien grand. Tu veux venir me rejoindre ?

LUI : Il est tard, non ?

ELLE : Mais c'est congé demain…

Il y eut un peu plus de délai pour sa réponse. J'imaginais qu'il devait peser le pour et le contre de mon invitation.

LUI : Tu as une chaîne stéréo près de ton lit ?

ELLE : Euh… oui…

LUI : De la place pour danser ?

_Je levai les yeux vers ma chambre pour examiner la place au pied de mon lit. Peut-être pas autant qu'en boîte mais pour deux personnes, ça devrait aller._

ELLE : Oui.

LUI : Tu me donnes ton adresse ?

_Mon adresse, il va venir me rejoindre ? _

ELLE : 555, 23Th avenue, # 8

LUI : J'y serai dans 20 minutes.

ELLE : Je t'attends.

Je déposai mon portable sur le bureau et sautai partout dans ma chambre. Je ne peux pas croire que ce mec vient me rejoindre. Il faut que je change mon vieux pyjama. Je fouillai dans mon tiroir pour trouver une nuisette et un string noir.

Peut-être que c'était trop ? Non, non, non Bella. Il faut que tu lui fasses perdre la tête. Tu ne dois pas manquer une telle chance pour qu'il te baise.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir un peu et brosser mes dents. J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon et à peine étais-je revenue dans ma chambre, que j'entendis frapper doucement à la porte.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et je soufflai quelques fois avant d'ouvrir. Il était là devant moi, beau comme un dieu. Il devait sortir de la douche, ses cheveux étaient encore humide. Ses couettes rebelles lui donnaient un look encore plus sexy, c'est lui qui était en train de me faire perdre la tête. Il me regarda de la tête au pied avant de me sourire, c'en était fini de moi.

-J'ai apporté ça ! dit-il en me montrant une bouteille de rhum, une autre de soda, de la lime et de la menthe.

-Parfait ! Entre !

Il me suivit alors que je reprenais le chemin de ma chambre.

-Installe-toi, je vais chercher des glaçons et des verres, dis-je en me tournant vers la porte.

Il me retint pas le bras et me colla contre son torse. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes épaules lorsqu'il murmura à mon oreille.

-Ne soit pas trop longue.

Je déglutis. Et incapable de parler tant la sensation de l'avoir près de moi m'enivrait, je hochai tout simplement la tête, et il me lâcha. Arrivée dans la cuisine, je sortis deux verres et sortis les glaçons que je mis dedans.

Quand je passai la porte de ma chambre, je n'étais pas certaine d'être au même endroit. La lumière avait été tamisée avec un tissu dans les tons orange-rouge déposé sur l'abat-jour de ma lampe de chevet. _Monsieur le parfait danseur_ avait retiré ses souliers, ses chaussettes et sa chemise. Ce qui fait qu'il se retrouvait torse nu et la lumière orangée faisait paraître ses cheveux encore plus cuivré, comme bronze. Il me souriait toujours.

_Comment faisait ce mec pour être toujours plus beau et plus attirant à chacune des fois que je l'avais en face de moi._

Un feu prit dans mon bas-ventre et instinctivement je frottai mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Je lui tendis les 2 verres. Il prépara les mojitos, je ne fus pas surprise. Il me le donna et le portai à mes lèvres.

-Tu apportes toujours ton attirail avec toi pour séduire les femmes ?

-Pas toutes les femmes…

Je pris une autre gorgée de mon verre.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de laisser ton numéro à une inconnue ?

-Jamais.

-Oh… et pourquoi moi tu me l'as laissé ?

-Parce que tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai vue depuis très longtemps, et que je n'ai jamais dansé avec une partenaire aussi facilement.

_Il allait me rendre folle. Il me trouvait belle et d'après ce que je comprends, il avait aimé danser avec moi. Il se tourna vers la chaîne stéréo et la mit en fonction._

-Et là… j'ai envie de savoir si on s'accordera aussi bien entre les draps.

Lorsque j'entendis la chanson, si je n'avais pas été assise, je me serais écroulée. C'était la chanson _Cry to Me de Salomon Burke_, la superbe chanson dans la chambre de Johnny où il couche avec bébé pour la première fois. Il me fit signe de venir vers lui avec son doigt. Et là ce fut lui qui parla et non bébé.

-Danse avec moi.

Sa voix était rauque et suave. Ses yeux remplis de désir et tout en rougissant, je me levai pour accéder à sa demande. Il m'approcha de lui et commença à me faire danser dans des mouvements sensuels et érotiques. Il passa sa main dans mon cou et remonta pour défaire la barrette de mes cheveux, les faisant tomber sur mes épaules. Il déposa quelques baisers près de mon oreille.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment trop sexy ? dit-il toujours en me faisant danser.

Il descendit ses mains sur mes côtes et les remonta en caresses pour finir par faire lever mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Il redescendit pour les poser sur mes cuisses et les fit glisser en remontant ma nuisette par le fait même et il me la retira. J'étais seins nus devant lui et il me regarda avec envie. Il m'embrassa langoureusement en faisant des choses sensuelles avec sa langue sur la mienne. Il descendit dans mon cou et lécha ma peau en descendant ver ma gorge, ensuite sur ma poitrine pour terminer sa course sur un de mes tétons déjà durcis pour lui. Il les titilla du bout de sa langue avant d'enrouler celle-ci autour de mon téton droit, tandis que sa main avait prit en coupe mon sein gauche faisant rouler son téton entre son pouce et son index, son bassin toujours en mouvement.

Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à ma bouche pour un baiser. Je pressai ma bouche contre la sienne et je penchai ma tête un peu pour l'approfondir. Mes mains descendirent et doucement je caressai son torse musclé, descendant vers ses abdos pour atteindre la ceinture de son pantalon que je défis sans hésitation. Après avoir ouvert sa fermeture éclaire, son pantalon tomba par terre pour laisser _monsieur le parfait danseur_ en boxer devant moi. Je caressai doucement son pénis gonflé et très à l'étroit de ma main en pressant, lui échappant un gémissement.

-Humm…

Il continua de me faire danser sensuellement et à quelques reprises le bout de mes seins frotta contre son torse et je frissonnais de plaisir. La musique continuait, la chanson avait changée, mais toujours au même tempo. Je le caressais et je commençai à l'embrasser partout sur son corps. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes pour les mettre le long de son corps et je me promenai autour de lui pour lui faire des caresses et l'embrasser partout, sur les épaules, dans le dos en même temps que mes mains étaient passées sur ses fesses. Je m'attardai longuement à lui donner des frissons pour finalement faire descendre son boxer et libérer sa virilité de grosseur hors norme. J'imaginais, juste à la caresse de tout à l'heure qu'il était plus gros que la normale, mais là, en enroulant ma main autour, j'en étais certaine. Il était vraiment très bien membré.

Je repassai devant lui son pénis toujours dans ma main et lui fit quelques caresses. Il m'attrapa par les hanches et me fit tourner pour coller son torse à mon dos. Son pénis entra en contact avec mes fesses. Il embrassait mon cou et mordillait mes épaules tandis que ses mains passaient sous les cordes de mon string pour me le retirer. Je finis de l'enlever à l'aide de mes pieds. Il s'était assis sur le lit et moi toujours debout dos à lui, il m'embrassa les fesses les mains sur mes hanches. Il me fit tourner doucement en léchant ma peau et se retrouva à faire des cercles autour de mon nombril. Une fois de plus j'attrapai ses cheveux de mes mains et le pressai plus fort contre moi. J'avais besoin de plus, c'était doux et sensuel, mais j'étais tellement excitée, j'avais juste envie qu'il me remplisse de sa longue et énorme verge. Il dut sentir mon empressement, car il leva les yeux vers moi.

-S'il te plaît, prends-moi, soufflais-je.

Il rit en s'étirant pour prendre un préservatif. Il le déroula sur son pénis sous mes yeux envieux. Il m'approcha de lui et glissa ses doigts dans ma féminité pour vérifier si j'étais prête. Il les retira et me lança un autre sourire en coin. Une fois de plus, il me tourna et écartant ses jambes, il me fit asseoir sur son membre et je gémis.

-Humm… oui…

-Tu me rends fou… dit-il en me faisant monter et descendre sur son membre lentement.

Une de ses mains, descendit vers mon intimité et il fit des cercles sur mon clitoris. Un frisson me parcourut et je renversai la tête vers lui la laissant tomber sur son épaule. Il nicha son visage dans mon cou et l'embrassa. Après plusieurs mouvements, mes jambes tremblaient et il me leva pour se retirer complètement de moi, il m'allongea sur le lit et il me pénétra un peu plus fort. Il m'avait presque fait jouir avec ses caresses sur mon clitoris et ses vas et viens en moi, alors je n'étais pas bien loin de l'orgasme. Il prit un rythme soutenu et s'enfonça plus profondément en moi. Je hurlais et je criais sans retenu tellement c'était bon.

-Viens ma belle… putain… c'est trop bon…

-Viens… avec… moi… haletais-je.

Et nous nous rejoignîmes dans notre jouissance en criant notre plaisir. Il se retira doucement de moi en m'embrassant tendrement et en caressant mon corps pour se laisser tomber sur le dos, m'attirant à lui. Je lui enlevai le préservatif pour le mettre dans un mouchoir sur la table de chevet. Il caressa mes cheveux et je crois que je m'endormis presqu'instantanément.

Je me réveillai au matin, seule dans mon lit. Je me retournai sur le dos et mis ma main sur mon front en repensant à la nuit que je venais de passer. C'était tout simplement incroyable. J'avais passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Je n'avais trouvé autant de plaisir orgasmique que dans les bras de Jasper. Mais là, il y avait eu plus que l'orgasme lui-même. Peu de mots avaient été échangés. Beaucoup de gémissements, de sourires et de regards avec beaucoup d'intensité. Nos mouvements s'étaient accordés l'un à l'autre et il m'avait guidé dans nos ébats comme si nous avions dansé.

_T'avais raison ma vieille, il baise aussi bien qu'il danse. Peut-être mieux encore. N'oublie pas qu'il a le plus gros sexe que tu as vu et accueilli de ta vie. Voilà que monsieur le parfait danseur était devenu, monsieur le parfait baiseur !!!_

Je me levai pour aller chercher un verre de jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur. Nos verres étaient dans l'évier de la cuisine.

_Wow il avait même ramassé les verres avant de quitter._

Je retournai dans ma chambre. Il avait mit la bouteille de rhum près de la chaîne stéréo sur le bureau et un papier était placé en dessous. Je m'approchai pour le lire. Une feuille blanche avec une inscription en rouge.

_C'était merveilleux  
Tu es merveilleuse.  
Je te la confie, pour une prochaine fois.  
À bientôt._

La semaine passa sans que j'aie de nouvelle de LUI. J'avais passé toutes mes soirées et toutes mes nuits à rêver de nos ébats et j'avais même dû faire appel à _Georges_ le vibromasseur pour ne pas devenir folle, tellement j'étais en manque de LUI. Jasper m'avait tourné autour à deux reprises mais, je n'aurais pas été honnête si j'avais couché avec lui. J'aurais pensé à LUI en baisant avec Jasper et je ne voulais pas lui faire ça. Jasper et moi on se respectait et le temps que nous passions dans l'intimité avait toujours été honnête. C'est là que _Georges_ m'avait sauvée, je ne voulais pas de déception au lit avec Jasper.

Nous étions jeudi soir et il était 22h30 lorsque mon portable vibra.

LUI : Hey ma belle, tu dors ?

ELLE : Hey mon beau, non je ne dors pas.

LUI : Je suis devant chez toi !!! Tu es seule ?

_En bas devant chez moi !!! aaaahhhh !!!_

ELLE : Non, mais tout le monde dors. Tu veux monter ?

LUI : Tout le monde ?

ELLE : J'habite avec mon frère et sa femme et le frère de celle-ci… on est ami depuis l'enfance, on ne se quitte pas… Ne t'inquiète pas…

LUI : Ok. Je monte.

J'allai ouvrir la porte doucement pour l'attendre. Je ne voulais pas réveiller les autres. Quoi que je savais qu'Emmet et Rosalie ne dormait pas, j'entendais ronronner au fond du couloir. Il me sourit avant de me serrer contre lui et je l'entraînai dans ma chambre en première vitesse. Il se jeta sur ma bouche et ferma la porte d'un léger mouvement du pied. Je brisai le baiser et m'éloignai de lui. Je devais mettre une casquette sur le crochet de la porte de la salle de bain pour que Jasper sache que je n'étais pas seule. Il me regarda faire intrigué, il haussa les sourcils.

-Avec ça, Jasper saura que je ne suis pas seule et on ne sera pas dérangé, dis-je en revenant vers lui.

-Oh… c'est un code ? demanda-t-il.

-Si on veut.

-C'est parfait alors…

Il recommença à m'embrasser et il me prit sous les fesses. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et il les caressa doucement. Il laissa ma bouche et déposa des baisers humides dans mon cou et sur mes épaules.

-Humm… tu sens tellement bon, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Il m'allongea sur le lit et enleva ses vêtements avec empressement. Je le regardais envieuse de son corps tellement parfait et musclé. Il revint près de moi et enleva doucement le bas de mon pyjama. Un sourire coquin apparût sur son visage lorsqu'il vit que je ne portais pas de sous-vêtements. Il envoya mon pantalon valser dans la pièce avant de se pencher pour embrasser chaque partie de mes cuisses en remontant dangereusement vers mon intimité. Il posa quelques baisers avant de laisser sa langue passer le long de ma fente déjà humide. Mon dos se cambra sous la caresse et j'agrippai ses cheveux de mes doigts assez fermement et je gémis.

-Oh oui…

Il prit mon gémissement pour un encouragement, car il augmenta la cadence des ses caresses avec sa langue. Mon bassin faisait des mouvements pour le presser plus fort contre mon sexe. Sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de mon vagin et y entra à quelques reprises. Ses doigts rejoignirent sa langue et doucement un doigt entra et sorti pour en laisser entrer deux. Sa bouche s'était déplacée sur mes cuisses et il les mordait me provoquant des chatouilles, avant de revenir terminer ce qu'il avait si bien commencé avec sa langue sur mon clitoris ses doigts toujours en mouvements dans mon vagin. Quelques coups de langues plus tard je jouie alors qu'il aspira mon clitoris dans sa bouche le tétant langoureusement prolongeant ma jouissance.

Il remonta vers moi et me caressa tendrement du bout des doigts alors que je reprenais mes esprits. J'allais lui dire que c'était trop bon, lorsque nous entendions d'autres gémissements étouffés par la porte.

_-Oh oui, Emmet... plus fort oui…_

_-C'est bon Rose… putain… c'est trop bon._

_Monsieur le parfait baiseur_ me regarda et nous éclatâmes de rire.

-Attends, il reste, le oh oui oui oui ouiiiiiiiii et le puuuuuutttaaaaaiiiinnnn, riais-je de plus belle.

Et là nous entendîmes.

_-oh oui oui oui ouiiiiiiiii_

_-puuuuuutttaaaaaiiiinnnn_

Ce qui nous fîmes continuer à rire un moment.

-Tu les entends toujours ?

-Ouaip… lundi, jeudi et samedi…

-Tu veux rire ?

-Non, ils sont réglés comme une horloge.

Et après quelques autres fous rires, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il y avait tant d'intensité dans son regard. Ses yeux étaient absolument magnifiques. Je les aurais regardés sans jamais m'arrêter.

-Tes yeux sont vraiment exceptionnels, tout simplement magnifiques.

Il me sourit.

J'approchai mon visage du sien et l'embrassai sur les lèvres et l'emmenai dans un ballet érotique. Je passai deux autres oreillers sous ses épaules pour le mettre en position semi-assise. Je repris mes baisers en laissant ma bouche descendre vers son torse, m'attardant sur ses tétons afin de les lécher. Il gémissait et soupirait à quelques reprises et je descendis vers son nombril où je déposai une multitude de baisers humides. Je passai le bout de mon nez le long de son sexe et déposai un baiser sur le bout de son gland. En levant les yeux, je vis qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur mon visage près de son érection. Je refis le chemin inverse deux, trois fois avant de lécher mes lèvres et de le prendre dans ma bouche. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux doucement pour dégager mon visage. Il déposa sa main sur mon sein droit et le massa doucement durant que je léchais, suçait et aspirais goûlument sa virilité imposante. Quelques mouvements de hanches de sa part firent frapper son gland dans le fond de ma gorge. Il gémissait et se tordait dans mes draps et lorsqu'il se déversa dans ma bouche, je levai mes yeux pour voir son visage. La jouissance sur ce visage parfait était tout simplement divine. Je terminai de lécher son plaisir en prenant soin de ne laisser aucune goutte.

Je me collai contre son corps et ramenai les couvertures sur nous et il m'embrasa avec force.

-C'était vraiment trop bon...

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? demandais-je alors qu'il bougeait.

-Non… euh… c'est que…

-Oui ?

-Je vais être absent toute la semaine prochaine.

-Oh.

-Je dois aller à Los Angeles pour mon travail.

-Quel jour est ton vol ?

-Je ne prends pas l'avion. J'adore conduire et ça prend environ 5h30 pour s'y rendre alors, je pars dimanche avant-midi.

_Est-ce qu'il me disait ça parce qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. J'avais passé 5 jours sans le voir et j'avais presque failli devenir folle. Je devrai surement avoir une autre séance câlin avec Georges, fidèle ami au rendez-vous._

-Tu… euh… tu vas m'envoyer un texto quand tu vas rentrer ?

-J'avais l'intention de t'en envoyer durant la semaine, et même te passer un coup de fil, alors, tu sauras quand je serai de retour.

-D'accord.

Un silence tomba dans la chambre. Pas un silence de gêne ou remplit de tension, mais plutôt un silence de bien-être, où nous pouvions profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. Il bougea à nouveau contre moi et se plaçant au-dessus de moi. Il posa sa bouche sur mon visage et frotta son sexe de nouveau en érection entre mes cuisses.

-Tu crois que je peux faire le plein de toi, de ton corps, de tes caresses pour la semaine ?

-Tu peux très bien remplir ta boîte à câlin et… tu pourras revenir samedi soir si tu en manques…

-Je pourrais te prendre aux mots.

-Tu peux tout prendre de moi, monsieur l'inconnu…

-Edward, chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

_Edward ??? c'est qui celui-là ???_

Voyant que je n'avais pas l'air de comprendre, il continua à murmurer à mon oreille.

-C'est mon prénom, ajouta-t-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

-Humm c'est joli…

-Il le sera encore plus lorsque tu le crieras en jouissant, dit-il en prenant ma bouche dans un long baiser.

* * *

**Voilà !!!**

**J'ai mis le lien sur mon profil pour la chanson Cry to Me. C'est un vidéo de dirty dancing, j'ai bien essayé de décrire la danse entre Edward et Bella, mais j'ai eu un peu de difficulté. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même.**

**Un petite review, j'adore vous lire.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	4. CHAPITRE 4 : MON SOLEIL JOUR 1

****

Salut les filles,

MERCI MERCI j'adore vos reviews et surtout celles qui m'expriment leur supposition. Continuez de m'en envoyer j'adore ça!!!

Un nouveau chapitre

Chapitre pas trop choquant, mais vous découvrirez une Bella assez obsédée par le sexe. À croire qu'elle n'en a jamais assez.

**Ma fic est RATED M et ce n'est pas pour rien. **

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : MON SOLEIL JOUR 1**

* * *

Nous étions dimanche matin et j'avais espérer qu'Edward _(le prénom de monsieur le parfait danseur-baiseur)_ vienne me voir hier avant de partir pour la semaine. J'étais déçue de ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles depuis jeudi. Il était parti aux petites heures du matin, et quoi qu'il ne m'ait rien dit de tel, j'avais espéré le revoir. C'était agréable de passer du temps avec lui, même si ce n'était que du sexe, que dis-je, du merveilleux sexe, j'aimais sa présence, son odeur, son regard, il était tout à fait charmant…

_Bella, tu te rends compte que c'est dangereux. Tu penses toujours à lui…_

J'étais réveillée depuis une heure, soit 06h00 et je tournais sans cesse dans mon lit. Je sortis dece dernier et décidai d'aller faire un jogging. Premièrement pour faire passer le temps, deuxièmement pour la forme et troisièmement pour ne pas virer folle à force de penser à LUI. Je m'habillai et sortis, dévalant les escaliers. Je partis en direction de la piste cyclable qui faisait un circuit de 5 km. L'air était chaud et le soleil caressait ma peau. L'odeur de la rosée du matin était exquise et j'emplissais mes poumons en inspirant aussi profondément que je le pouvais. Après mon parcours, je revins devant chez moi, il y avait un merveilleux jeune homme aux cheveux de bronze qui m'attendait.

-Edward ??? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-Bonjour…

-Excuse-moi, bonjour, répondis-je.

-Ça fait 10 minutes, que je suis là à me demander si j'allais t'envoyer un texto.

-Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait mon attention.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais te libérer de ton travail pour la semaine et m'accompagner à Los Angeles, j'ai loué un hôtel sur la plage de Santa Monica. Je ne travaillerai que 2 jours, un changement à l'horaire des réunions, alors, on pourra s'amuser les 2 autres journées.

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux qu'une fille dont tu ne sais même pas le nom t'accompagne durant une semaine dans un hôtel sur une plage ?

-Dis-moi ton nom alors ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Bella…

Il sourit.

-C'est joli…

-Il le sera encore plus lorsque tu le crieras en jouissant, dis-je en m'approchant de lui, répétant les mots que lui 3 jours plus tôt.

-C'est oui alors ?

Je n'avais pas une semaine trop chargée au bureau. Je n'avais pas pris de vacances durant l'été permettant aux autres employés de pouvoir en prendre pour les partagés en même temps que leurs conjoints. Rosalie accepterait peut-être de me donner une semaine de vacances ?

Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres.

-Tu me laisses quelques temps pour remonter et demander mon congé ?

-Ton patron est dans ton appartement ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ma patronne oui, je t'ai dit qu'on ne se quittait pas.

-Oh, madame _oh oui oui oui ouiiiiiiiii_ serait donc ta patronne, ria-t-il.

-Absolument.

-C'est bon, je vais chercher du café, ça te va ?

-Latté.

Il me sourit à nouveau et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de partir en direction du café au coin de la rue. Je montai les escaliers deux par deux. J'entrai dans l'appartement et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Emmet et Rosalie. Doucement j'avançai vers elle et posai ma main sur son épaule.

-Rosalie… chuchotais-je.

-Humm… Bella… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu crois que je peux prendre congé pour toute la semaine ?

-T'es malade ?

_Évidemment, elle pensait que j'étais malade. Je ne manquais jamais le boulot, même après une cuite ou une nuit torride sans dormir._

-Non… en fait je partirais en voyage.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, me dévoilant ses seins par la même occasion.

_Vous allez penser qu'on se promène toujours nu dans cet appartement. En fait, c'est presque ça. Quand je vous disais qu'on était proche._

-Bella… Tu peux prendre congé, je crois que je pourrai me débrouiller, mais où vas-tu ?, dit-elle en ramenant le drap sur son corps.

-Santa Monica.

-Avec qui ?

-Euh… un mec.

-QUOI ???

-Chut… pas si fort. Je ne veux pas alerter les deux mecs de cette maison et surtout pas le gros nounours qui me sert de frère dormant juste là, dis-je en pointant Emmet du doigt.

-D'accord, tiens moi au courant.

-Merci, merci, merci… tu es la meilleure patronne de toute la planète, dis-je en lui sautant au cou.

-Hey c'est quoi ce bordel, je veux dormir, c'est dimanche matin, marmonna Emmet.

_Oups !! J'avais réveillé le nounours._

-Je prendrai mes messages, je vais te faire suivre les plus importants et si tu as besoin d'un travail urgent appelle-moi.

Et je quittai la chambre pour rejoindre la mienne et j'envoyai un texto à Edward.

_C'est bon, j'ai la semaine de congé. Monte, la porte n'est pas fermée._

J'attrapai une valise et y glissai tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin en passant par les jeans, maillots de bain, sous-vêtements, t-shirts, bermuda et même une robe cocktail. J'y glissai aussi sandales de plage, escarpins et espadrilles. J'entrai en trombe dans la salle de bain afin de ramasser mes effets de toilette, et retournai fermer ma valise. Edward se tenait debout au pied de mon lit. Il me souriait en me tendant mon café latté.

-Merci.

-Tu viens alors ?

-Bien sûr !!! Tu croyais que je me passerais de tes yeux une semaine complète ?

Il me prit dans ses bras et me donna un long baiser.

-En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je croyais… mais là, je sais que j'ai bien fait de te demander.

Nous nous regardâmes un long moment. Je ne sais pas dans quoi j'étais en train de m'embarquer et pour l'instant, ça m'est complètement égal. Partir avec un presque inconnu dans un hôtel pour la semaine. On aura beaucoup de temps pour discuter en voiture et regarder le paysage, écouter de la musique. Moi aussi j'adorais faire de la route.

-Euh… Edward, j'ai le temps de prendre une douche avant de partir ?

-Humm… Oui…

-Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

-Pas question… je viens avec toi, dit-il.

-Humm… intéressant.

Je fis couler l'eau de la douche tandis qu'Edward enlevait ses vêtements. Il s'empressa d'enlever les miens par la suite et il caressa mon corps. Nous entrons dans la douche, commençant à nous laver et à nous faire quelques caresses en finissant par se faire jouir avec nos mains sur le sexe de l'autre. Je laissai Edward sous la douche et parti ramasser un peu le bordel de ma chambre. J'enfilai un shorty et un soutien-gorge blanc et je m'apprêtais à enfiler mon jeans, lorsque j'entendis.

-AARRRGGGG, Bordel. T'es qui toi ??

-Euh…

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je découvris un Jasper et un Edward complètement nus tous les deux, les yeux écarquillés. Ce fut plus fort que moi j'éclatai de rire, mais arrêtai voyant que j'étais la seule à trouver ça drôle. Jasper prit la parole tandis qu'Edward ferma l'eau pour passer une serviette autour de lui.

-Bella… tu aurais pu avertir que tu n'étais pas seule, dit-il en hochant la tête vers le crochet vide de casquette sur ma porte. Je ne me serais pas retrouver à quelques pas de prendre ma douche avec un autre mec.

-Désolée Jasper, j'ai oublié dans la précipitation, dis-je en lui tendant une serviette.

-Merci, dit-il en prenant la serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille. Il se tourna vers Edward, qui était toujours dans la douche enroulé dans sa serviette. –Je suis Jasper, son meilleur ami, dit-il en tendant la main à Edward.

-Edward, dit-il visiblement mal à l'aise en serrant la main de Jasper. Je crois que je vais aller mettre des vêtements.

Edward quitta en direction de ma chambre me laissant seule avec Jasper. Ce dernier n'était pas tellement content.

-Bella… c'est quoi ce bordel et c'est qui lui, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Il te l'a dit, c'est Edward.

-Bella…

-Ok, Ok. Tu sais le mec avec qui j'ai dansé à mon anniversaire ? eh ben c'est lui. Il m'avait laissé son numéro, je l'ai appelé, on a baisé et là on s'en va passer la semaine à Santa Monica pour son travail.

-Attends une minute. Tu pars avec un mec que tu connais depuis à peine deux semaines.

-Euh… oui…

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Jasper, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un type bien. Je t'appellerai. Bye, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue et coupant court à la morale qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, pour retrouver Edward assit sur mon lit l'air pensif. Je pris place à côté de lui et posai ma main sur la sienne.

-Je suis désolée Edward. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû prendre le temps de mettre la casquette sur la porte.

-C'est pas grave Bella. Même si je ne voudrais pas revivre ce moment aussi embêtant, je vais m'en remettre, souria-t-il. Bon tu es prête ? On a une longue route à affronter.

-Presque.

Je mis un jeans slim bleu avec un débardeur blanc rayé bleu et mes ballerines blanches. Une queue de cheval, mes lunettes de soleil, mon portable et je quittai ma chambre avec Edward. Il m'emmena vers sa voiture en me tenant par la main. Et je fus agréablement surprise de voir qu'il conduisait le même modèle de voiture que moi. Ce qui me fit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Rien, c'est juste que tu conduis le même modèle de voiture que moi, la mienne est bleu ciel modèle 2009 boîte automatique, moteur 2.0 145 chevaux, toit ouvrant et groupe électrique, alors que la tienne est grise modèle 2007 boîte manuelle, moteur puissant T5 230 chevaux, "Premium Edition" avec le régulateur de vitesse, les commandes audio au volant, le groupe électrique, l'ordinateur de bord et les jantes en alliage 16".

-Wow, une fille qui s'y connaît en voiture, je suis impressionné.

-Je te rappelle que je suis adjointe dans une concession de voiture, qui plus est une concession Volvo, alors, j'ai l'embarras du choix et par le fait même le bon choix.

-Volvo ? tu travailles dans une concession de Volvo ici à Phoenix ? dit-il l'air sérieux.

-Euh… oui, c'est un problème ?

-Non. C'est juste que… j'adore ma voiture et euh… ça fait juste bizarre qu'une fille la connaisse autant que moi.

_Bizarre… Tout d'un coup, j'aurais jurer que c'était mal de connaître aussi bien que lui sa voiture. Un vrai comportement de machos, aurait-il un petit défaut caché ?_

Nous prîmes donc la route pour Los Angeles. Edward avait mit de la musique et nous n'avions pas échangé un mot depuis une bonne heure. Edward était crispé, les deux mains sur son volant. J'avoue que je m'étais attendu à plus joyeux comme voyage, mais bon, peut-être il se déridera rendu à Santa Monica. Je risquai un autre regard vers Edward. Il avait le visage moins crispé, mes toujours les deux mains très tendues sur le volant.

-Edward, ça va ?

-Oui.

_Wow explicite comme réponse. Je commence à regretter d'être montée dans cette voiture._

J'ai du m'endormir, comme à chacune des fois que je fais un long trajet en voiture, puisque j'entendais mon nom et une main caressait ma joue.

-Bella… eh oh… Bella…

-Humm…

-Réveille-toi ma belle…

J'ouvris les yeux pour retrouver le visage d'Edward qui me souriait.

-Oh, désolée… je dors toujours en voiture, j'aurais dû te prévenir.

-Oh, mais ça ne me dérange pas, tu es plutôt marrante quand tu dors…

-Oh non… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? dis-je en cachant mon visage avec mes mains, sachant très bien que je parlais dans mon sommeil.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les embrassa.

-Rien d'embarrassant. Juste et je te cite _: espèce de bimbo blonde, tu vas nous foutres la paix maintenant._ Et : _non mais je rêve où elle fait du charme au mécano !!!_

J'éclatai de rire. Je savais très bien de qui je parlais en ayant dit ça. Cette Tanya chiante et arrogante, bimbo blonde à la con.

-Oh… c'est une personne assez chiante dont je n'aurai plus affaires et j'en suis très heureuse, dis-je en repensant à la blondasse en question.

-Tu as faim ? dit-il après un moment.

-Je meurs de faim.

-Allez viens.

Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle. Alors je ne parlerais pas de ce qu'il avait tout à l'heure dans la voiture. Nous étions à mi-chemin de Santa Monica dans une petite ville appelée Palm Spring et nous avions mangés sur la terrasse d'un pub, une grosses salade de poulet aux amandes. Nous avions discutés de tout et de rien, nous racontant surtout des anecdotes sur notre enfance. Il y avait une telle chimie entre nous, c'était comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. On discutait sans gêne et les sujets coulaient d'eux-mêmes. Nous arrivâmes à Santa Monica vers 16h00. Edward gara sa Volvo dans le stationnement de l'Hôtel LOEWS situé directement sur la plage. Il sortit de la voiture et vint ouvrir ma porte. Il était gentleman en plus de tous ses autres atouts. Il sortit nos bagages du coffre et il se dirigea vers la réception. Il me rejoint avec la clé de la chambre et montons dans l'ascenseur.

L'Hôtel était à couper le souffle. Très chic et haut de gamme. Nous arrivâmes au dernier étage où il n'y avait que deux portes. Edward ouvra celle de gauche et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer la première. C'était la suite la plus grande que j'avais vu de ma vie. Tout le mur donnant sur la plage était vitré de portes fenêtres qui donnaient sur un immense balcon où des chaises et des tables étaient disposées sous un parasol. Il y avait une cuisine avec une longue table 8 places près de l'entrée. Tout était dans les tons de crème et de bleu poudre, magnifiquement décoré.

-Tu as réservé la plus grande suite ?

-En fait, c'est la suite présidentielle. Je prends toujours celle-là, parce qu'il y a un piano, dit-il en pointant le piano à queue noir au milieu du living.

-Tu joues du piano ?

-Oui, depuis l'âge de 5 ans.

-Tu joueras pour moi ?

-Si tu veux, dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Il nous emmena sur la terrasse pour admirer la vue. Tout en bas, se trouvait la plage et pas très loin, un parc d'attraction avec une grande roue surplombait une pointe de la plage.

-La vue est magnifique, soufflais-je.

-Surtout lorsque tu es dans le paysage, dit-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je renversai ma tête sur lui pour lui donner accès à mon cou et à ma gorge puisqu'il s'était mis à embrasser ma nuque.

-Bella, excuse-moi.

-Je voudrais bien, mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je le devrais.

-Excuse-moi pour mon attitude. Je suis un mec hyper jaloux et même si je ne sais pas encore où nous mènera le temps qu'on passe ensemble, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête que ton meilleur ami s'attendait à te retrouver, toi, sous la douche ce matin et qu'il n'avait pas de chastes pensées vu l'état de sa queue.

-Oh…

_Jaloux, est-ce que ça voulait dire aussi possessif maladif._

-Je ne veux en rien gâcher notre semaine ensemble. Je n'ai pas été bavard dans la voiture tout à l'heure, j'étais un peu énervé.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Je ne disais rien, le regardant dans les yeux. J'essayai d'avoir l'air le plus sincère possible afin qu'il croit en les paroles qui sortiraient de ma bouche.

-Écoute Edward… pas que je ne veuille pas t'en dire plus, mais je ne crois pas que ça va calmer la jalousie que tu éprouves, si je te fais quelques confidences.

-Alors, tu couches avec lui, c'est ça ? dit-il désespéré.

_Merde._

-Euh... c'est plus compliqué que ça… c'est une longue histoire, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Bon d'accord, je ne pose plus de questions. On ne se connaît que depuis 2 semaines, je ne vais pas te faire un interrogatoire en règle.

-Ouais… et je crois qu'on a mieux à faire que de parler du passé pour l'instant, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je crois que tu as parfaitement raison.

Et sur ses paroles, il m'embrassa avec force en me plaquant contre la rampe du balcon. Il passa ses doigts sous l'ourlet de mon débardeur et sans attente, il me l'enleva. Il passa directement à l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge, et il libéra mes seins que sa bouche attendait avec impatience. Il défit le bouton de mon jeans toujours en faisant honneur à ma poitrine avec sa bouche, sa langue et même ses dents. Mon jeans tomba sur le carrelage du balcon et je l'aidai avec mes pieds pour retirer mes ballerines et le vêtement. J'étais en shorty devant lui toujours habillé. Il caressait mon corps et l'embrassait. Il me tira vers la chaise longue et m'y fit asseoir.

J'étais excitée et j'avais pensé à son énorme pénis toute la semaine. Je ne me pouvais plus d'attendre de pouvoir enfin le sentir en moi. Ce mec me rendait folle, j'avais fantasmé sur lui toute la semaine et là j'avais comme une urgence de lui, un vraie obsédée quoi. J'avais toujours été portée sur la chose, collectionnant les aventures entre mes relations amoureuses désastreuses et je n'avais jamais hésité ou refusé une nouvelle expérience ou position sexuelle. Du fait, j'excellais dans l'art de faire une fellation, en fait une autre chose que j'avais pratiquée avec Jasper. Il disait que ça lui faisait plaisir d'être mon cobaille et moi je voulais m'exercer pour devenir un bon coup.

Il enleva ses vêtements en vitesse tout en libérant son sexe gonflé de désir devant mes yeux et j'eue une idée. Sans attendre, j'avançai mon corps et plaçai son sexe dans le creux de mes seins. Je pris les mains de mon amant dans les miennes les mis de chaque côté de mes seins pour qu'il les prenne en coupe, lui inculquant la pression pour que mes seins se resserrèrent autour de son membre, le recouvrant complètement. Plusieurs mecs n'avaient jamais expérimentés cette caresse, parce qu'il fallait avoir une poitrine supérieure à la normale pour le faire et j'étais de celles qui en avait une.

-Putain…

_Les hommes ils disaient tous putain ??? À croire que c'était le mot par excellence pour gémir. Et au ton qu'il avait pris pour dire son putain, j'étais presque certaine que c'était une nouveauté pour lui._

Il comprit assez tôt qu'il pouvait presser et resserrer mes seins ainsi que pincer mes tétons pendant qu'il faisait quelques mouvements de vas et viens. Ses caresses sur mes seins, étaient dures et brusques, mais elles m'excitaient, mon sexe était trempé et le désir de l'avoir en moi grandissait. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus vite et je m'attendais à ce qu'il se déverse sur mes seins d'une minute à l'autre, je ne voulais pas lui couper son plaisir pour prendre le mien, alors je continuai à m'occuper de lui avec mes mains qui lui faisaient des caresses sur les fesses que je serrais un peu plus fort à quelques reprises. Et lorsqu'il poussa un peu plus contre mon torse, je savais que c'était la fin, alors je pris son pénis dans ma bouche d'un seul coup en le faisant butter au fond de ma gorge, où il se déversa en grognant et en lâchant un autre putain. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les autres filles trouvaient dégoûtant de prendre un pénis dans leurs bouches et même goûter le sperme d'un mec. Moi, je trouve ça très excitant.

Pas besoin de vous dire que j'étais extrêmement excitée, je vous l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises. Si je n'avais pas eu peur de le gêner, je me serais caressée et j'aurais jouie en même temps que lui. Quoique c'est un autre fantasme assez fréquents ches les hommes qu'il avait certainement, regarder leur partenaire se masturber… une autre fois peut-être…

Je le fis asseoir sur la chaise à côté de moi. Mais il s'y laissa tomber sur le dos en m'attirant sur lui pour reprendre son souffle. Le soleil chauffait nos corps, celui d'Edward était collant de sueur vu la force de son déhanchement.

-Wow… tu en caches d'autres comme ça ?? dit-il toujours haletant.

-Peut-être… répondis-je en laissant ma bouche embrasser son cou.

-Tu m'as fait perdre la tête… complètement… je… j'ai… Putain… c'était bon…

-J'espère juste que je ne t'ai pas épuisé du coup, riais-je.

Il ria doucement me faisant vibrer contre son corps. Peu à peu, il reprit son souffle et embrassait doucement les parties de mon visage qui lui était accessible dans notre position.

-C'était la première fois que je vivais ça. Je me suis un peu emballé, souffla-t-il.

-Ouais, je sais. Tu étais plutôt mignon absorbé par ton plaisir, murmurais-je à son oreille.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu. J'ai eu envie de toi comme ce n'est pas permis depuis jeudi soir et… j'ai pensé à toi et à toutes les manières que je pouvais te faire jouir si je t'emmenais ici et... c'est toi qui m'as surpris…

-Oh et qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu ? demandais-je.

-Si tu me laisses quelques minutes de repos, je pourrai reprendre du service et te montrer de quoi je suis capable pour te surprendre…

-D'accord… en attendant, j'imagine que tu as apporté ce qu'il faut pour faire des mojitos ??

-En fait, regarde dans la cuisine, les armoires et le réfrigérateur doivent être remplit. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui… j'aime mieux me faire à manger ici que de sortir au resto chaque soir. Le propriétaire est un ami, alors, il envoie un employé remplir les armoires à partir de la liste que je lui envoie.

-Tu cuisine ? m'exclamai-je.

-Oui.

_Maman vient me chercher, le cœur de ta petite fille va lâcher à force de ressentir autant_ _d'affolement à chaque fois qu'elle découvre une nouvelle chose sur ce mec. Il est parfait._

-Il y a une chose dans laquelle tu n'excelles pas ? demandais-je en me levant.

-Il y a plein de choses que je ne réussis pas, dit-il comme s'il s'était offusqué.

-Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

-Tenir un marteau, un pinceau ou tout autre objet servant à faire de la rénovation…

Je ris. Il se mit debout enfila son boxer et resta torse nu. J'attrapai mon débardeur pour le passer, mais il m'en empêcha.

-Tu peux rester seins nus ? demanda-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur ceux-ci, figeant son regard dans le miens.

-Je pourrais oui… mais… ça se paie…

-Oh mais j'ai de quoi payer !!! dit-il en descendant des yeux sur son sexe.

Je hochai la tête et je l'embrassai avant de nous diriger vers la cuisine.

-Tu dois reprendre des forces si tu veux me montrer ce que tu avais prévu…

Il me fit asseoir sur un banc du comptoir-bar, il mit la chaîne stéréo en marche et se dirigea de l'autre côté pour ouvrir les portes des armoires et du réfrigérateur. Il sortait les bouteilles et les verres pour les mojitos et s'activait sur le comptoir pour finalement me tendre mon verre. Il sortit des légumes, de la viande et des boîtes de conserve, des casseroles et je le regardais faire sans jamais détourner les yeux de son corps. Et il y avait dans ma tête l'ange et le démon Bella qui se livrait une bataille.

_T'as gagné le jackpot ma vieille. Fait attention, tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de lui… Bella, reprends-toi. C'est juste du sexe… à d'autres ouais… tu fais quoi ici… dans une cuisine à le regarder te faire à manger ??? juste du sexe, c'est ça oui… je suis finie._

-Bella… Chili, nachos et guacamole ça te vas ?

-Tu sais faire ça ?

-Euh… ouais… en fait y'a juste la guacamole, il faudrait que j'appelle ma mère… c'est toujours elle qui la fait, dit-il en se massant la nuque.

Je ris devant son air.

-Pas la peine, je sais faire la guacamole. Passe-moi un bol.

Il me sourit et me passa un bol. Je me levai pour aller chercher les avocats, l'ail, les tomates, la lime et la sauce piquante. Tandis qu'Edward, me sortit une planche à découper, un couteau, une fourchette et une cuillère. Nous étions tous les deux concentrés sur notre tâche. Je pourrais très bien m'habituer à ça. Lui et moi rentrant de notre journée de travail à faire la cuisine. Même si l'option d'être en petite culotte tous les deux était agréable à regarder, je pourrais passer outre si j'avais tout le reste.

_Eh voilà je suis repartie… Bella, du sexe… pas une relation amoureuse sérieuse… du sexe. Profite de l'instant. Il te l'a dit lui-même tout à l'heure, tu ne sais pas et il ne sait pas où mènera le temps que vous passez ensemble…_

Je me levai pour aller chercher le sel et le poivre près de la cuisinière où Edward s'affairait à sa tâche avec le chili. Je tendis le bras pour prendre les deux bouteilles lorsqu'il m'attrapa par la taille, me plaquant entre son torse et le comptoir de la cuisine. Mes seins rencontrèrent ses muscles et je gémis lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres de mon cou. Mes mains attrapèrent sa nuque et je fourrageai dans ses cheveux en le pressant encore plus contre le creux de mon cou. Il descendait ses baisers sur ma clavicule pour finalement rejoindre mes seins.

-Il faut 30 minutes de cuisson… ça nous donne le temps pour autre chose tu ne crois pas ? dit-il en remontant son visage vers le mien.

-Je crois oui…

Il s'éloigna de moi et se dirigea vers l'évier. Il sourit en ouvrant l'eau pour savonner ses mains, les rincer et les sécher avec la serviette. Je levai un sourcil en le voyant revenir vers moi.

-Je ne crois pas que tu aurais apprécié la poudre de chili ou encore le poivre de cayenne.

-Humm… c'est juste.

Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de passer sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. J'ouvris les lèvres et sa langue vint rejoindre la mienne dans une danse exquise. Sa salive avait le goût de la menthe du mojito mêlée avec l'alcool et s'était tout simplement enivrant. Je penchai la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser. Ses hanches se pressaient contre moi, faisant rencontrer nos deux sexes en ébullition. Toujours en m'embrassant, il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon shorty et le fit descendre sur mes cuisses. Il me souleva et me fit asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine, où il restait une place non utilisée et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Mes mains rejoignirent sa nuque et je fourrageai de nouveau dans ses cheveux l'attirant encore plus à moi. Ses mains caressaient mes jambes et il ondulait légèrement puis plus fortement pour augmenter la friction.

Il laissa ma bouche et descendit en ligne droite d'une manière assez décidée et très passionnée vers mon intimité. Il plaça un de mes pieds sur le comptoir et l'autre sur son épaule. Je me retrouvai les épaules appuyées contre l'armoire et je m'agrippai à la tignasse d'Edward tandis qu'il frôlait mon sexe avec sa langue. Je le laissai me faire du bien et m'emmener jusqu'au bord de mon paroxysme avant de le faire remonter pour l'embrasser. Ses doigts remplacèrent sa bouche et sa langue pour maintenir le rythme. Je brisai le baiser et l'embrassai dans le cou en remontant vers son oreille. Je mordis un peu son lobe.

-Je te veux… en moi… haletais-je.

Il laissa mon sexe pour enlever son boxer et sans plus d'attente, il me pénétra d'un seul coup de rein à l'aide de ses mains posées sur mes hanches me tirant toujours un peu plus vers lui. C'était fort, c'était passionné, c'était bon, juste trop bon…

-Edward…

-Dis-le encore…

-Edward… oh oui… Edward…

Les mouvements forts et longs qu'il m'administrait étaient comme du bonbon. Je gémissais son prénom et il aimait ça. J'avais toujours les mains accrochées à ses cheveux tandis qu'il léchait et mordillait la peau de mon cou. Son rythme était tantôt rapide, tantôt lent, faisant durer le plaisir et augmenter la sensation divine de l'orgasme qui montait en moi et qui je le savais, serait très fort. Il grognait de plus en plus fort, lorsqu'il passa une main sur mon sexe afin de faire des cercles sur mon clitoris. Il devait être proche de jouir, puisqu'après quelques secondes, il pressa un peu plus dessus et le pinça une fois, ses mouvements de hanche toujours plus forts faisaient frapper son gland sur mon point G et il pinça une autre fois mon clitoris. Un picotement intense se faisait ressentir sur mes lèvres intimes décuplant mon plaisir. Je reconnaissais cette sensation, c'était signe que mon orgasme serait fulgurant. Je me concentrai sur les sensations, sur Edward qui gémissait mon nom à travers quelques _putain_ et comme je m'y attendais, un orgasme herculéen me submergea tandis que je criais et hurlais mon plaisir, un fluide jaillissant de moi au même moment humidifiant le pubis de mon amant.

-Bordel... Bella… ouiiiii…

Tout mon corps s'était contracté sous la force de mon orgasme et je retombai comme une masse contre le corps d'Edward tout aussi essoufflé que moi, mes jambes tombant de chaque côté de son corps. J'avais la tête qui tourne, les yeux qui papillonnaient, mon sexe palpitait encore et j'avais peine à me remettre de mes émotions. Nos peaux étaient moites et pleines de sueurs, mes cheveux collaient sur mon front et sur ma nuque, mon cœur battait la chamade. J'étais dans un état extatique et parti dans un fou rire délirant. Edward releva la tête et leva un sourcil en souriant.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Je ris encore un peu et doucement je me laissai aller à la sensation de bien-être post-orgasmique dans les bras d'Edward. Celui-ci m'embrassa et me caressa jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de répondre à sa question.

-Humm… oui…

-Tu sais que tu es la plus belle jouisseuse que j'ai vu de toute ma vie, souria-t-il.

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire, me taquina-t-il.

-Parce que j'ai un amant absolument formidable, répondis-je en l'embrassant.

-C'est réciproque. En pas moins d'une heure, j'ai vécu deux expériences sexuelles tout à fait nouvelles pour moi.

-Tu me fais marcher ?

-Pas du tout, je n'avais jamais fait l'amour à des seins et j'avoue que c'est assez excitant que tu te sois déversée sur moi lorsque tu as jouies.

-Ça m'arrive seulement lorsque l'orgasme est puissant et c'était absolument divin.

Il se retira de moi et m'aida à me mettre sur mes pieds, me tenant par la taille. Il souriait et déposait des baisers un peu partout sur mon visage. Il ferma la cuisinière et m'emmena sous la douche où il me lava doucement. Il s'occupait de moi tendrement et j'aimais la façon dont il le faisait. Il nous sécha et après avoir revêtu une nuisette légère et Edward un boxer, il nous emmena à la cuisine.

-On dine dehors, demandais-je.

-Absolument.

Je mis la table et les couverts. Il était près de 20h00 et le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Le temps s'était rafraîchit et je frissonnais un peu. Je pris le jeté sur le canapé et le passai sur mes épaules. Le portable d'Edward sonna et il s'excusa pour le prendre dans la chambre. Il revint au bout de 10 minutes avec les plats et deux bières. C'était vraiment excellent et nous arrêtâmes de manger lorsque les plats furent vidés. Nous avons discuté tout au long du repas, se confiant encore un peu plus l'un à l'autre. Il était de bonne compagnie et plus tout ça passait plus je ressentais le besoin d'être avec lui. Il parla un peu de sa famille de ses amis mais surtout de sa passion pour le piano. Il était tard et ayant peur de se laisser emporter par sa passion, il me promit qu'il jouerait pour moi demain.

Il était près de 23h00, lorsque nous rejoignîmes le lit de la chambre où nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre rejoignant rapidement les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ???**

**J'attends de vos nouvelles.**

**Pour voir les images de la suite présidentielle, voir le lien sur mon profil.**

**A+**

**isa**


	5. CHAPITRE 5 : MON SOLEIL JOUR 2 ET 3

**Bonjour les filles, **

**Voici le chapitre 5, il est prêt depuis vendredi PM, mais je n'étais pas capable de publier ??? Mieux vaut tard que jamais...**

**Chapitre très LEMON, encore une fois… mais différent, des précédents. On sent un rapprochement entre nos deux moineaux. Pour celles qui se demandent à quand le choc de découvrir ce que cache Edward, eh bien ce n'est pas pour cette fois, mais plutôt pour le chapitre 6 qui est déjà écrit. Le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture et il est très lourd en révélation...**

**veronika : Tu vas flipper de nouveau car Bella prends son pied une fois de plus avec le beau Edward. Tout le monde l'a deviné, Edward cache quelque chose, alors toi aussi, mais pauvre petit Edward, ne le juge pas trop vite. Merci de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, j'apprécie.**

**Vous vous êtes surpassé en nombre de review et de plus, elles étaient presque toutes longues et absolument agréable à lire. **

**MERCI MERCI MERCI**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : MON SOLEIL JOURS 2 ET 3**

* * *

Doucement j'émergeai de mon sommeil. Les rayons du soleil me chatouillaient le visage et je me sentais bien dans les draps. Je me tournai lentement pour découvrir une place vide à côté de moi. Le réveil indiquait 09h30. Je devais être épuisée, je ne dormais jamais jusqu'à une heure aussi tardive. Je repensais à nos ébats de la veille sur le comptoir de la cuisine. C'était vraiment très chaud et merveilleux. Tellement pris par notre plaisir, nous en avions oubliés le préservatif. Une chance que je prenais la pilule depuis des années. Pour les MST, Edward m'avait dit, pour me rassurer, avoir passé un test de dépistage il y a quelques mois et avoir utilisé un préservatif par la suite. Donc, plus la peine d'en utiliser maintenant.

Je pris le temps de m'étirer avant de me lever. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me faire un café. Edward devait déjà être parti à son travail. Sur le comptoir bar, reposait un sac en papier dans lequel je découvris, croissants, brioches et galettes toutes fraîches, ainsi qu'un mot sur un papier blanc écrit en rouge.

_Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
J'espère que tu aimes les pâtisseries, ce sont les meilleures que j'ai mangé.  
Je serai de retour vers 18h00.  
Bonne journée  
Appelle-moi si tu as un problème  
Edward_

Il était donc descendu sur la rue pour aller me chercher des pâtisseries. Une fois de plus mon cœur s'affola. _Fait attention Bella, tu vas tomber dans le panneau. Ça va trop vite, tu vas te faire mal. _Il y avait toujours l'ange et le démon qui luttait constamment dans ma tête. _Après cette semaine, tu devras prendre tes distances si tu ne veux pas être déçue une fois de plus... NON, NON, NON, profites-en, prends ton pied et exploite ce mec au maximum de ces atouts, tu verras ça plus tard…_

Je secouai la tête pour m'enlever ses idées, je me fis un café et sorti mon ordinateur portable pour prendre mes courriels, tout en dégustant les pâtisseries absolument exquises. Plusieurs étaient pour Rosalie donc je lui transférai. Ensuite, Jasper_. « Bella, donne-moi de tes nouvelles, je veux seulement savoir si tu es toujours en vie. Que ce mec à la gueule d'ange ne t'a pas ligotée à son lit et qu'il te faire subir les pires atrocités. »_ Jasper était toujours inquiet et surprotecteur. Je lui répondis. _« Je vais bien Jasper, je suis toujours en vie, même si mon dernier orgasme a bien faillit me faire perdre connaissance alors que je n'étais même pas attachée à son lit. Tu t'inquiètes trop et ce qu'il me fait subir n'a rien à voir avec des atrocités. Bye.»_

Rosalie m'avait envoyé ses notes pour que je fasse une lettre en règle pour l'acceptation d'un contrat avec un fournisseur. Après ces quelques messages, je pris une douche et descendit prendre un marche sur la rue. Le soleil était chaud et le ciel bleu absolument parfait sans nuage. J'entrai dans diverses boutiques de souvenirs sans vraiment m'attarder sur quelque chose en particulier. J'avais juste envie de profiter de ce temps d'être seule. J'entrai dans une librairie et y passai plus d'une heure pour finalement en ressortir avec une nouvelle édition de Roméo et Juliette. Je rentrai donc vers 14h00 à l'hôtel. Je mangeai le reste du chili et après avoir mis mon bikini, je descendis avec mes effets pour lire sur la plage.

J'étais allongée sur une chaise longue sous un parasol et je dévorai mon livre. Il y avait beaucoup de gens sur la plage et le ronronnement des vagues mélangés aux bourdonnements de la musique me faisait un bien fou. Mon portable vibra vers 17h00.

EDWARD : _Je suis déjà là ! Où es-tu ?_

BELLA : _Sur la plage, tu me rejoins ?_

EDWARD : _J'arrive._

Je me replongeai dans mon livre en attendant Edward. Une ombre m'informa qu'il était déjà là, dans un bermudas colorés lui servant de maillot, torse nu. Tout à fait splendide pour les yeux.

-Hey, ça été ta journée ? lui demandais-je.

-Oui, très bien. Et toi ?

-Merveilleux, j'ai même trouvé une librairie, je n'ai pas pu résister… dis-je en lui montrant mon livre. Il me sourit.

-On va se baigner ?

Je hochai la tête et il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever. Il me serra un peu contre lui avant de me mettre au défi.

-On fait la course. ??

Je ne lui répondis pas et parti d'un pas décidé sur la plage continuant de courir dans l'eau avant qu'il ne me rattrape pour me faire tomber avec lui. Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes comme lui seul savait le faire tout en nous redressant. Je m'accrochai à son cou et posai ma tête dans le creux de celui-ci entre mon bras et son corps. Nous étions immergés jusqu'aux aisselles et il me caressait du bout des doigts en me soutenant légèrement d'une main nous laissant bercer avec les vagues. Ne disant rien, nous laissant simplement submergé par ce moment de tendresse et de bien-être. L'idée que cet homme pourrait devenir plus présent et plus important dans ma vie m'effleura une nouvelle fois. Même si je ne voulais pas y penser, c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais l'impression que cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas que du sexe, que tout pouvait être possible et comme à chacune des fois, je pensais qu'il pourrait être le bon. Je laissai échapper un soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Un problème ? demanda-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

-Euh… non… je suis… bien, dis-je en embrassant la peau de son cou.

-Moi aussi… souffla-t-il.

Nous restâmes encore plusieurs minutes à profiter du moment pour finalement aller prendre une marche sur le bord de l'eau. Le temps était encore chaud et la journée tirait à sa fin. Les gens s'activaient à ranger leurs effets pour quitter la plage. Nous marchions depuis une demi-heure lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

-Je crois qu'on devrait retourner vers notre hôtel ?

-Oui…

Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, lui avait l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées et moi je profitais du simple fait qu'il tenait ma main dans la sienne et que le vent chaud soufflais sur ma peau. Il ne parlait pas de son présent. Juste de son passé et son futur. Il révélait à peine quelques informations, mais jamais il entrait dans le vif du sujet. C'est pourquoi, je respectais son silence et de plus, c'était agréable de pouvoir être ensemble et de ne pas s'encombrer d'une discussion sans importance ou encore embarrassante. Je n'avais surtout pas envie de lui faire des confidences sur ma relation avec Jasper. Chacun son jardin secret.

Il était 18h45 lorsque nous entrons dans la suite. Il nous prépara des pâtes aux fruits de mers pour le repas et nous discutions tranquillement en prenant un verre de vin. Nous mangeâmes et Edward s'installa au piano vers 20h00 pour jouer, mais il reçu un appel auquel il devait répondre. Je décidai d'aller prendre une douche tandis qu'il répondait en me regardant me diriger vers salle de bain. Je fis couler l'eau et lorsque j'ouvris la porte pour y entrer, j'entendis Edward.

_-Pourquoi c'est toi qu'on a appelée ?_

…

_-Merde Alice… Ne me dit pas que c'est encore pour ça !!!_

…

_-Je sais que ça ne te dérange pas... tu peux rester là et t'en occuper jusqu'à mon retour ? Je vais essayer de revenir plus tôt…_

…

_-Non, je ne suis pas seul… Oui, c'est elle… Non pas encore… Je ne sais pas Alice… J'aimerais que ce soit aussi facile..._

…

_-Merci… tu es la sœur la plus formidable qu'on puisse rêvée d'avoir… Je t'appelle quand je rentre… oui tu peux dire à maman que je viendrai samedi… _

Je me dépêchai d'embarquer sous la douche, me mouiller mes cheveux et mettre du savon dedans pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive que j'avais écouté sa conversation. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète mais j'avais été surprise de la dureté de sa voix, j'avais poussé ma curiosité à écouter sa conversation.

_Sa sœur savait qui j'étais ??? Il lui avait dit qu'il était avec moi ? WAOUHHH !!! Il parlait de moi avec sa sœur ?? Calme… toi… Bella… Je ne comprends plus rien. Est-ce que lui aussi pensait qu'il pouvait y avoir plus que du sexe… Bella, ne pense pas à ça. Tu es là avec lui et prends ça une journée à la fois. Reste naturelle… ne précipite rien, même si tu en as envie… laisse-le venir à toi… ne lui fait pas peur… _

Je finissais de laver mes cheveux lorsqu'il entra dans la douche se collant contre moi. Il attrapa ma taille et me serra fort contre lui.

-Edward, ça va ?

-Euh… oui… un problème à mon appartement… soupira-t-il. Ma sœur s'en occupe…

-Rien de grave j'espère ?

-Non, rassure-toi… mais là, je crois qu'on devrait aller danser, il faut que je bouge.

-D'accord.

Edward m'emmena dans une boîte de nuit d'inspiration latine pour nous faire danser. Il m'apprit les mouvements de la samba, le merengue, la salsa mais la plupart du temps il finissait par se coller à moi et m'embarquer dans une bachata sensuelle, faisant coller son érection sur ma cuisse, chose qui n'était pas présente le soir de mon anniversaire. _À moins qu'il s'était abstenu d'être aussi collé à moi ce soir là?_ Une fois de plus, il s'était montré bon professeur. Le nombre de mojito que nous avons ingurgités ne se comptant plus sur nos 10 doigts et les effets de l'alcool se faisait encore sentir, bien qu'ils étaient en diminuant. Il était passé 01h00 du matin, lorsque nous entrâmes dans la suite. Edward n'avait pas relâché sa prise sur moi depuis la douche. Il m'avait aidé à mettre ma robe et était resté dans la salle de bain assis près de moi en me cajolant tout au long de ma coiffure et mon maquillage. Il m'avait emmené en marchant son bras sur mes épaules serré contre lui sur le trajet de la boîte de nuit. La tension sexuelle des danses latines et l'alcool des mojitos le faisaient être un peu plus démonstratif qu'à son habitude, dans un lieu public. Il nous avait arrêtés à plusieurs reprises pour m'embrasser de plusieurs façons différentes. Tantôt tendrement, tantôt sauvagement me plaquant contre un mur d'une bâtisse en faisant balader ses mains sous la jupe de ma robe, tantôt sensuellement, tantôt amoureusement.

_Amoureusement ??? J'avais certainement rêvée. Bella !!! Ne te fais pas de cinéma, c'est une relation basé sur le plaisir et le sexe… rien à voir avec l'amour… tu vas te péter la gueule une fois de plus, ma vieille._

Il m'emmena dans la chambre et mis la chaîne stéréo en route cherchant une playlist dans son lecteur mp3. Il revint vers moi lorsque _I Don't Want To Miss A Thing d' Aerosmith _résonna dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de moi et il me fit tourner doucement sur la musique.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing** Je pourrais veiller juste pour t'entendre respirer  
**Watch you smile while you are sleeping** Regardez ton sourire pendant que tu dors  
**While you're far away and dreaming** Pendant que tu es loin et dans tes rêves  
**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender** Je pourrais passer ma vie dans cette capitulation douce  
**I could stay lost in this moment forever** Je pourrais rester perdu à ce moment pour toujours  
**Well, every moment spent with you** Bien, chaque moment passé avec toi  
**Is a moment I treasure** Est un moment que je chéris

Il posa ses mains sur mon visage et m'embrassa sur les lèvres très doucement pour ensuite les presser plus fortement presque désespérément. Il continua ses baisers, tétant ma lèvre inférieure à quelques reprises, avant de coller son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux,, continuant de nous balancer doucement.

**I don't wanna close my eyes** Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
**I don't wanna fall asleep** Je ne veux pas m'endormir  
**'Cause I'd miss you, baby** Parce que je vais être en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose  
**'Cause even when I dream of you'** Parce que même quand je rêve de toi  
**The sweetest dream would never do** Le rêve le plus doux que je ne ferai jamais  
**I'd still miss you, baby** Je serai encore en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose

Il caressait le bout de mon nez avec le sien et il resserra sa prise sur moi en m'entourant complètement de ses bras. Mon cœur s'affola une fois de plus devant le changement de ses caresses, comme s'il essayait de me dire quelque chose avec cette chanson et avec ses caresses si intenses. C'était différent, plus tendre, plus doux...

**Lying close to you** Allongé près de toi  
**Feeling your heart beating** Le sentiment des battements de ton cœur  
**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming** Et je me demande à quoi tu rêves  
**Wondering if it's me you're seeing** Je me demande si c'est moi que tu vois  
**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together** Alors j'embrasse tes yeux et remercie Dieu que nous sommes ensemble  
**And I just wanna stay with you** Et je veux juste rester avec toi  
**In this moment forever, forever and ever** À ce moment pour toujours, pour toujours et à jamais

Il défit la fermeture éclair de ma robe, caressant mon dos du bout des doigts, remontant vers mes épaules pour faire glisser mes bretelles sur mes bras afin de la faire tomber sur le sol. Ne portant pas de soutien gorge sous ma robe, je me retrouvai seins nus devant lui. Et le regard qu'il posa sur mon corps me fit me sentir comme la huitième merveille du monde.

**I don't wanna close my eyes** Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
**I don't wanna fall asleep** Je ne veux pas m'endormir  
**'Cause I'd miss you, baby** Parce que je vais être en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose  
**'Cause even when I dream of you'** Parce que même quand je rêve de vous  
**The sweetest dream would never do** Le rêve le plus doux que je ne ferai jamais  
**I'd still miss you, baby** Je serai encore en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose

Je ne lui laisser pas le temps de faire plus, puisque je défis les boutons de sa chemise afin de sentir son corps contre ma peau. Je défis le bouton de son pantalon et le laissai tomber sur le sol après l'avoir fait descendre sur ses cuisses. À nouveau, il me pressa contre lui intensément. Ses lèvres se déplaçaient sur la peau de mon cou, de ma clavicule pour rejoindre ma poitrine en me faisant cambrer vers l'arrière me retenant de ses bras.

**I don't wanna miss one smile** Je ne veux pas manquer un seul sourire  
**I don't wanna miss one kiss** Je ne veux pas manquer un seul baiser  
**Well, I just wanna be with you** Bien, je veux être juste avec toi  
**Right here with you, just like this** Juste ici avec toi, comme cela  
**I just wanna hold you close** Je veux croire juste que tu sois proche  
**Feel your heart so close to mine** Sentir ton cœur ainsi près du mien  
**And just stay here in this moment** Et juste le séjour ici à ce moment  
**For all the rest of time** Pour tout le reste de temps

Il nous faisait toujours danser lorsqu'il enleva mon shorty et son boxer par la suite. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je fus prise d'un frisson tellement son regard était pénétrant. Il m'embrassa langoureusement nous balançant toujours, attardant ses mains sur mes fesses qu'il pressait faisant rencontrer nos deux sexes en ébullition, nous arrachant quelques gémissements entre deux baisers. Il descendit sa bouche vers ma poitrine qu'il embrassa doucement avant de se mettre à genoux pour cajoler mon bouton de plaisir avec le bout de sa langue. Il s'y attarda un peu et passa sa langue doucement d'un bout à l'autre de mon intimité, plaçant une de mes jambes sur son épaule pour accéder plus facilement à mon intimité.

**I don't wanna close my eyes** Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
**I don't wanna fall asleep** Je ne veux pas m'endormir  
**'Cause I'd miss you, baby** Parce que je vais être en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose  
**'Cause even when I dream of you'** Parce que même quand je rêve de vous  
**The sweetest dream would never do** Le rêve le plus doux que je ne ferai jamais  
**I'd still miss you, baby** Je serai encore en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose

Il m'allongea sur le lit et me regarda droit dans les yeux une autre fois me surplombant de son corps magnifique faisant frotter nos sexes l'un contre l'autre. Je sentais l'humidité de mon sexe glisser sur mes lèvres intimes. Il guida doucement sa virilité le long ma fente déjà prête pour lui, l'humidifiant par la même occasion. Nos yeux étaient toujours accrochés lorsqu'il me pénétra lentement et très profondément.

**I don't wanna close my eyes** Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
**I don't wanna fall asleep** Je ne veux pas m'endormir  
**'Cause I'd miss you, baby** Parce que je vais être en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose  
**'Cause even when I dream of you'** Parce que même quand je rêve de vous  
**The sweetest dream would never do** Le rêve le plus doux que je ne ferai jamais  
**I'd still miss you, baby** Je serai encore en manque de toi, bébé  
**And I don't wanna miss a thing** Et je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose

Il continuait ses mouvements longs et lents en moi en me pressant toujours plus fort contre lui. Il gardait ses yeux dans les miens et il m'embrassait doucement quelques fois. C'était très intense et tellement bon. Il glissait en moi faisant butter son gland au fond de mon ventre et à chacune des fois, son pubis frappait sur mon clitoris le faisant vibrer. Nos gémissements étaient doux et mélodieux. Les sensations étaient exquises et j'étais très excitée. Je sentais mes parois se resserrer et l'orgasme se construire de plus en plus à chaque poussé. Il me sourit, juste avant de nicher son visage dans mon cou et d'augmenter le rythme nous menant tous les deux à notre libération moi criant son nom par-dessus la musique et lui grognant le mien dans mon cou.

**I don't wanna close my eyes** Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux  
**I don't wanna fall asleep** Je ne veux pas m'endormir  
**I don't wanna miss a thing** Je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose  
**I don't wanna miss a thing** Je ne veux pas manquer une seule chose

Après avoir reprit son souffle, il posa son front contre le mien, déposant des dizaines de petits baisers sur mes lèvres. Toujours en moi, il releva la tête pour me regarder. Il posa une main sur ma joue.

-Tu es si belle…

-Edward…

Je souris timidement. Il continua à me regarder, faisant encore quelques mouvements en moi nous délectant de la sensation.

-Je voudrais… je… t'offrir plus… Je voudrais que cette semaine ne se termine jamais…

-Moi aussi…

Il se retira doucement de moi, roulant sur le côté. Je me levai pour éteindre la musique et j'ouvris les draps pour qu'on s'y glisse tous les deux nus se blottissant l'un contre l'autre afin de trouver le sommeil.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Une fois de plus, je me réveillai seule dans le grand lit de la suite. Edward était parti pour sa deuxième et dernière journée de réunion. Je me dirigeai nue vers la cuisine pour me faire un café. Debout derrière le comptoir bar, j'ouvris mon ordinateur portable pour prendre mes messages et vu qu'il était 12h30. J'avais dormi tout l'avant-midi. La danse et l'alcool m'avait épuisée. J'allai prendre une douche rapide et mis un short et un débardeur avant de revenir vers la cuisine prendre mon café. Je passai un coup de fil à Rosalie pour lui expliquer où trouver les comptes clients de l'année dernière. Elle essaya d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passait entre Edward et moi, mais je ne lui en dis pas plus que je ne le savais moi-même. Je terminai les lettres pour Rosalie et j'ouvris la porte du réfrigérateur pour me faire un sandwich lorsque mon portable sonna.

-Allo ?

_-Hey, ma belle, ça va ?_

-Je vais bien Edward. Ça va ton travail ?

_-Très bien, en fait j'ai terminé. _

-Oh, j'allais me faire un sandwich, je t'attends alors ?

_-Si tu veux, je meurs de faim, ria-t-il._

-C'est bon, je prépare les sandwichs.

_-À tout de suite._

Je préparai des sandwichs au poulet avec des pommes, des noix, des raisins et du fromage suisse, que je déposai sur un pain ciabatta triangulaire, que j'accompagnai d'une salade verte aux légumes. Edward entra dans la suite quelques minutes après que j'aie terminé de mettre les couverts sur la table de la terrasse. Il était absolument magnifique avec son costume trois pièces couleur sable, sa chemise blanche et sa cravate rayé dans les tons de violet.

_Oh mon dieu !!! Je croyais que c'était nu qu'il était le plus sexy et à son meilleur. Faut croire que je me trompais. _

-Salut, dit-il en s'approchant de moi avec une démarche féline.

-Salut… soufflais-je reprenant mes esprits.

Il me serra contre lui avant de déposer ses lèvres dans mon cou et sur mes lèvres.

-Tu sais que si je t'avais vu habillé de cette façon au lieu de dormir ces deux derniers matins, tu n'aurais jamais passé la porte de cette chambre ?

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas mit la bonne couleur de cravate ? Ma sœur va me tuer, ricana-t-il.

-Ta sœur ?

-Ouais, elle est styliste et accroc au shopping. Elle vient faire du shopping avec moi pour que je sois toujours bien habillé. En plus, à chacune des fois qu'elle vient chez moi, elle classe mes costumes par couleur avec les chemises et les cravates qui vont avec, soupira-t-il.

-Oh… Mais rassure-toi, les couleurs étaient parfaites, sinon pour revenir au fait que je ne t'aurais pas laissé passer la porte…

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est parce que tu es beaucoup trop sexy pour te balader sur la rue sans risquer qu'une femme s'en prenne à toi, murmurais-je à son oreille.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, répliqua-t-il doucement à mon oreille.

-Humm… et pourquoi ça ?

-Il n'y a qu'à toi à qui je permets de s'en prendre à moi, dit-il en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il brisa le baiser et se dirigea vers la chambre.

-J'enlève ça, dit-il en pointant son complet, et je suis tout à toi.

_Tout à moi, non mais je rêve. Il ne peut même pas s'imaginer comment je le voudrais tout à moi et rien qu'à moi, tous les jours de ma vie._

Il revint en bermuda et chandail sans manches. Nous mangeâmes notre sandwich et pour dessert je sortis de la glace au chocolat. Nous racontant encore des anecdotes assis l'un contre l'autre sur la balançoire. Je me levai pour mettre les bols dans le lave-vaisselle et Edward s'assit au piano.

-Euh… Ça te dérange si je joue ?

-Non, en fait, j'ai hâte de t'entendre.

-Ok, j'espère juste que je ne me perdrai pas dans ma musique. J'ai tendance à me laisser emporter.

-Oh… ne t'en fait pas, il m'arrive la même chose lorsque je lis, dis-je ne souriant.

Il commença à jouer une musique douce que je reconnus pour être Lettre pour Élise de Beethoven, je me laissai bercer par la musique en m'assoyant pour lire mon livre. La musique changea pour Claire de Lune de Debussy. Je levai les yeux vers lui pour le regarder jouer. Je le trouvais vraiment beau et chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur lui, il était toujours plus beau que la dernière fois. Il était sérieux et très appliquer à sa tâche, il jouait vraiment très bien. Je renversai ma tête sur le dossier du canapé et fermai les yeux afin de profiter pleinement de sa musique. La musique changea, restant toujours dans le classique il joua sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven encore une fois.

J'étais émue par la musique qui sortait de son piano. Surtout avec cette dernière qui était d'une tristesse à mourir. Je me levai et allai m'asseoir sur le banc du piano avec lui. Il leva les yeux vers moi et je regrettai de m'être approché, ayant peur d'être entrée dans son intimité. Il avait tellement de peine dans son regard, de tristesse. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon de 5 ans qui venait de se faire disputer par ses parents et qui était blessé d'avoir déçu ses parents. Ses yeux s'embuèrent un peu et il détourna le regard alors qu'une larme coula sur ses joues.

Je ne dis pas un mot et je le pressai contre moi. Il continuait de jouer.

-Edward…

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je voulais l'aider, faire quelques choses pour lui. Mais pour ça, il fallait que je sache ce qui le mettait dans cet état, et je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir lui demander, de peur de le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Tu joues vraiment bien, dis-je alors que ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur les touches.

-Merci, dit-il en essuyant une larme.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai fort. J'étais complètement sur les genoux. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme pleurer comme ça juste en se laissant transporter par la musique. C'était à la fois beau de constater qu'il pouvait se laisser aller à ses émotions, et à la fois effrayant. Je me doutais qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus gros qu'il ne disait pas qui lui faisait autant de peine et qui le rendait aussi triste.

-Bella… on va devoir quitter demain.

-Ah…

-Je sais que je t'avais dit qu'on aurait 2 jours de libre pour s'amuser, mais ça ne sera pas possible. Je ne veux pas laisser ma sœur s'occuper du bazar chez moi, toute seule.

-Oh, je comprends, dis-je pensive.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

-Edward, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu as une obligation que tu juges importante et tu dois faire pour le mieux. Même si cela implique qu'on doit quitter 2 jours plus tôt.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et il me sourit.

-Alors aussi bien profiter des quelques heures qu'il nous reste dans cette chambre à autre chose qu'à pleurnicher sur mon petit sort. Viens par là.

Il m'attira à lui, me faisant passer par-dessus ses jambes, me retrouvant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il me pressa contre lui en nichant son visage dans mon cou. Il caressait mon cou et mes oreilles avec le bout de son nez tout en déposant des petits baisers.

-Tu sens tellement bon…

Doucement, il fit le chemin jusqu'à ma mâchoire pour finalement rejoindre mes lèvres. Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne et il fit bouger ses lèvres d'une manière sensuelle. Sa langue en traçait le contour pour demander l'accès à ma bouche et j'ouvris instinctivement en gémissant. Ses baisers langoureux étaient vraiment divins, sa langue est chaude, sa bouche humide et sa salive sucrée. Il renforça sa prise sur mes hanches me faisant faire des frictions contre son sexe gonflé pour moi.

-T'as déjà fait l'amour appuyée sur un piano Bella ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-Non.

Il nous fit lever et il me déshabilla en faisant passer mon chandail par-dessus ma tête, dégrafer mon soutien-gorge et tirer mes shorts vers le bas en même temps que mon sous-vêtement. J'étais complètement nue devant lui et il me regardait avec envie. Il enleva son t-shirt pendant que je tirais son bermuda vers le bas. Je souris, lorsque je vis qu'il ne portait pas de boxer et que sa virilité imposante fut libérée. J'enroulai ma main autour de cette dernière et commençai à faire des mouvements de bas en haut. Il prit mes seins en coupe et les lécha et les mordilla chacun leur tour. Il me tourna en collant son torse contre mon dos, mettant mes mains sur le couvercle des touches du piano qu'il avait refermé, son pénis se logeant de lui-même entre mes fesses. Il faisait des petits mouvements de bassin faisant glisser la peau douce de son sexe le long de mon corps entre mes cuisses, de mes fesses jusqu'à mon clitoris. Je sentais son sexe se lubrifier à chaque fois qu'il passait à l'entrée de mon intimité.

Il continuait ses mouvements et il massait mes seins en même temps tantôt doucement, tantôt brusquement, tirant dessus ou encore faisant des petits cercles sur le bout de mes tétons. Je me cambrai sous les baisers, les chatouilles et les petites morsures dans mon cou et bougeai mes hanches pour lui montrer que j'étais prête et que j'en voulais plus.

Il m'installa à genoux sur le banc du piano, mes mains toujours sur l'instrument et descendit ses mains pour écarter mes cuisses. Sans plus d'avertissement, il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et d'un fort coup de rein il me pénétra. Je gémis fort, resserrant les muscles de mon vagin sur lui.

-Humm… Edward…

Il reprit quelques fois son coup de rein fort faisant vibrer le fond de mon ventre. Lorsqu'il prit un rythme plus lent, il enroula un bras autour de ma taille changeant l'angle de mon bassin. Il me pénétra alors plus profondément.

-Humm… Bella, c'est tellement bon… si serré…

Je passai ma main derrière moi pour atteindre sa tête et je fourrageai dans ses cheveux en l'attirant vers mon cou et ma gorge. Ses mouvements en moi étaient un peu plus rapides et j'étais excitée, mais il manquait quelque chose pour pouvoir arriver à jouir. Je pris sa main avec la mienne en entrelaçant nos doigts pour les faire descendre sur mon bouton de plaisir. Je fis des cercles dessus en faisant des petites pressions. Edward grogna dans mon cou.

-Putain Bella… caresse-toi encore…

Je recommençai mes mouvements sur mon clitoris et me laissai aller aux sensations de son sexe butant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapidement en moi, aux baisers dans mon cou et à mes caresses sur mon clitoris. J'étais proche et je sentais Edward resserrer sa main sur moi me laissant croire qu'il combattait pour pouvoir jouir avec moi.

-C'est bon Edward…

-Viens Bella… viens avec moi…

Sa main prit la place de la mienne sur mon clitoris et il le pinça un peu plus fort. C'est la caresse qui me manquait pour jouir avec lui.

-Oui… Edward… oui…

-Putain Bella… dit-il dans un dernier coup de rein se déversant en moi, tout en mordant mon épaule.

Nous reprenions notre souffle difficilement et mes jambes tremblaient tellement qu'Edward se retira pour me faire asseoir une jambe de chaque côté, sur mon chandail qu'il avait posé sur le banc en bois du piano. Il se plaça derrière moi pour me cajoler tendrement.

-Je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais tu veux qu'on prenne un bain plein de mousse ? demanda-t-il.

-Humm… tout à fait ce qu'il me faut, soufflais-je.

Il se leva et parti dans la salle de bain où j'entendis l'eau couler dans la baignoire. Il sorti de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la cuisine où il sorti une bouteille de vin. Il versa deux coupes et m'en tendit une. Je la portai à mes lèvres et me levai pour me coller contre son torse humant son odeur masculine enivrante.

-Si tu veux, ensuite, on ira au parc d'attraction se promener ?

-Oui, bonne idée. J'adore ça.

Après le bain, j'enfilai une robe soleil blanche à fines bretelles avec mes ballerines. J'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés qui tombaient sur mes épaules. Edward avait revêtu un pantacourt blanc avec une chemise bleu poudre et des sandales couleur sable. Nous marchions main dans la main à travers les kiosques quand Edward s'arrêta pour jouer à un jeu d'adresse avec des anneaux à enfiler sur des bouteilles de boissons gazeuses. Il était très bon. Il gagnait à tous les coups. Je me retrouvai avec les bras chargé de toutous. Edward parla avec le gars du kiosque qui me permit d'échanger tous les petits pour n'en choisir qu'un gros. Je choisi donc d'en prendre deux de taille moyenne identique mais de couleur différente, un pour moi beige et blanc et un pour Edward gris et blanc. Le gars du kiosque me fit un petit sourire lorsqu'il me remit les deux chatons. Edward appela sa sœur vers 20h00 tandis que je faisais la file pour les toilettes. Nous prîmes une marche main dans la main serrant notre chaton sous l'autre bras.

-Pourquoi tu as choisi des chatons ? Je croyais que les filles préféraient les nounours.

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir un vrai chaton et que je n'ai jamais osé m'en acheter un.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais pu m'occuper d'un poisson rouge, alors comment est-ce que je ferais pour m'occuper d'un chaton.

-Mais aujourd'hui, tu pourrais t'en occuper, tu as grandi, ria-t-il.

-Ouais, tu as surement raison, je devrais m'en acheter un.

Avant de quitter pour retourner à notre chambre, Edward nous acheta une barbe à papa et nous avions les doigts et les lèvres collées du sucre rose. Il était près de 22h00 lorsque nous sommes entrées dans la suite. Je passai vers la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller du sucre et je me dévêtis pour ne rester qu'avec mon shorty avant de me glisser dans les draps. Edward m'y rejoins quelques minutes plus tard après un passage à la salle de bain dans la même tenue que moi.

-Humm… je pourrais m'habituer à ça ? dit-il en se collant contre moi.

-Quoi ? la vie d'hôtel ou la soirée au parc d'attraction ?

-Non… t'avoir dans mon lit presque nue tous les soirs, souffla-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ma nuque, une main autour de ma taille.

_OH MON DIEU il ne vient pas de dire qu'il aimerait que je sois dans son lit tous les soirs ?! Qu'elle fille ne pourrait pas s'habituer à un mec aussi parfait. Calme-toi Bella, ne t'emballe pas trop. C'est trop beau pour être vrai… Profite juste du moment présent et… et quoi BORDEL !!!_

-Moi aussi Edward, je pourrais m'habituer à ça, murmurais-je.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

* * *

**Pour écouter la chanson d'Aerosmith, pour la robe soleil blanche de Bella et pour les peluches de chatons, allez sur mon profil.**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? 2 lemons je sens qu'il va y avoir des heureuses.**

**Je m'en vais de ce pas relire le chapitre 6 et vous le poster plus tôt possible.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	6. CHAPITRE 6 : MON CALVAIRE

**Voilà...**

**Le chapitre qui vous révèlera une partie de l'histoire cachée d'Edward.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : MON CALVAIRE**

* * *

Une semaine s'était passée depuis que nous étions revenus de Santa Monica. Edward avait réglé le problème chez lui et il était moins stressé qu'à notre retour. Je ne l'avais revu que le jeudi suivant, ce qui faisait 7 jours sans se voir, mais à se parler au téléphone et à s'envoyer des texto. Il me manquait et je dois avouer que j'étais une nouvelle fois en train de tomber dans le panneau et ce n'était pas sans se faire sous l'œil attentif de Jasper. Il avait bien compris qu'en lui refusant une partie de jambes en l'air mardi dernier que je prenais cette _relation_ au sérieux peu importe ce que ça impliquait.

Moi qui croyais que je pourrais m'être trouvé un copain de baise. Avec une tronche pareille, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il me ferait perdre la tête. En plus, il est doux, gentil, attentionné et bien plus encore. Alors dites-moi qu'elle fille n'en profiterait pas au risque de tomber sous son charme, devenir complètement accroc et possiblement amoureuse de lui. J'avais envie d'en découvrir plus de lui et surtout, je voulais m'endormir et me réveiller avec lui quelques soirs par semaine. Les moments d'intimité qu'on partageaient durant la semaine étaient vraiment exceptionnel, mais il ne voulait jamais resté, ne voulant pas déranger ou encore se retrouver nu avec Jasper dans la douche. C'était sa façon à lui de tourner la discussion à son avantage.

Aujourd'hui, samedi, j'avais une journée chargée. Rosalie avait besoin de moi pour tenir le kiosque lors de la journée des jeunes entrepreneurs de Phoenix. Il s'agit d'une journée où les jeunes entrepreneurs pouvaient tenir un kiosque afin de promouvoir leur produit ou encore expliquer comment ils en sont arrivés à partir leur entreprise. Et pour faire de cette journée, une journée aussi intéressante pour les adultes que pour les enfants, il y avait une fête foraine au centre des kiosques. Nous avions le plus gros kiosque parce que Rosalie emmenait toujours une voiture ou deux pour exposer nos modèles. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait que ce soit la mienne, vu que c'était le modèle 2009.

J'arrivai donc tôt le matin pour installer nos articles promotionnels dans le kiosque et Jasper qui m'accompagnait, gara ma voiture dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet. Rosalie et Emmet arrivèrent avers 10h00 avec le petit déjeuner et des cafés lattés. Les gens pouvaient entrer sur le site vers 12h00.

-Alors Bella, tu vas bientôt nous présenter cet Edward ? demanda Rosalie.

-Euh… je ne sais pas…

-C'est sérieux ou pas, ça fait presqu'un mois que tu laisses tout dès qu'il appelle.

-Je sais. Ça a un certain charme de garder un peu de secret, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

-D'accord, tu nous le présenteras quand tu seras prête.

Rosalie était souvent tenace, mais elle savait que je ne parlait de mes histoires seulement lorsque j'étais certaine que ça devenait sérieux. Emmet lui ne voulait pratiquement rien savoir de tout ce qui impliquait une relation avec les mecs, tant qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse et surtout aucun commentaires sur la vie sexuelle de sa petite sœur. Pour Jasper, c'était différent il voulait toujours tout savoir. Et il devinait souvent ce qui m'arrivait avant même que je m'en rendre compte. Et comme j'allais passer ma journée avec lui à ce kiosque, je suis certaine que je n'échapperai pas à son interrogatoire.

Les gens commençaient à entrer sur le site et les enfants couraient partout afin d'embarquer dans les attractions. La journée se déroulait bien et nous avions eu beaucoup de visiteurs à notre kiosque. Jasper n'avait pas eu le loisir de m'interroger depuis le début de la journée mais là, la journée tirait à sa fin et il sembla vouloir me parler. Il s'approcha de moi.

-Bella… Alors c'est sérieux ?

-Jasper, je ne sais pas, je voudrais bien, mais on n'en as pas encore parler.

-C'est un type bien au moins ?

-Oui, Jasper, il est vraiment un mec bien… je crois que…

-Tu crois quoi ?

-Je voudrais croire que c'est lui…

-Oh Bella… je voudrais que ce soit le cas, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Un petit mouvement vers le bas sur mon chandail attira mon attention. Je sortis des bras de Jasper et regardai ce qui avait tiré sur mon chandail. Une petite fille d'à peine 6 ou 7 ans se tenait devant moi le visage en larmes, me fixant des ses yeux verts. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec les enfants et je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Je me baissai donc vers elle. Elle devait certainement avoir perdu ses parents.

-Tu as perdu tes parents ?

-Oui… pleura-t-elle en pointant ma voiture derrière moi.

Je tournai la tête pour m'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'elle me montrait.

-Je m'appelle Bella. Je vais t'aider à retrouver tes parents.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Jasper va faire une annonce pour avertir qu'une petite fille perdue est à notre kiosque.

Je tendis la main à la petite fille et elle la prit. Je l'amenai s'asseoir sur le siège passager de ma voiture. Elle sécha ses larmes et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je m'appelle Carlie, dit-elle en tendant sa main.

-Enchantée Carlie.

-Je pensais que c'était la voiture de mon papa, mais ce n'est pas elle, la sienne n'est pas bleue.

-Oh… c'est la mienne. Il a fait un bon choix ton papa alors, dis-je en lui souriant.

Jasper revint à cet instant en même temps qu'on entendit résonner l'annonce informant qu'une petite fille perdue était au kiosque de la concession Volvo.

-Tes parents vont bientôt arrivés, dis-je.

Elle regardait derrière moi guettant l'arrivée de ses parents et moi j'étais émerveillée de voir comment elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées et elle avait les yeux remplis d'espoir de retrouver ses parents. Je me levai pour m'appuyer sur la portière ouverte de ma voiture, lorsque la petite fille se leva d'un seul coup.

-PAPA !!! cria-t-elle en courant vers celui qu'elle avait reconnu.

Elle sauta dans les bras de son papa lorsque je me retournai pour les voir. Je m'accrochai à la portière pour ne pas m'effondrer lorsque je reconnu le papa de la petite Carlie.

-Carlie !!! mon bébé !!! ça va tu n'as rien ?? tu m'as fait peur, dit-il d'une voix paniquée. Ce qui confirma que c'était bien LUI.

Il avait enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa fille fermant les yeux respirant à pleins poumons la serrant très fort contre lui. Il lui parlait pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien pour finalement lever les yeux vers nous. Lorsqu'il croisa mes yeux, il ferma les siens. C'est Jasper qui prit la parole.

-Elle croyait que c'était ta voiture, dit-il en pointant la mienne derrière lui avec son pouce.

Il hocha la tête, mais la petite Carlie s'expliqua.

-Mais, je me suis trompée, c'est la voiture de Bella. Elle est bleue et je la trouve très belle.

-Oui, ma chérie, elle est… très belle, dit-il en me regardant moi et non ma voiture.

Et là mon pire cauchemar, qui se déroulait devant mes yeux, devint encore plus épouvantable, la pire chose que je pouvais vivre de toute ma vie. Je m'accrochai au bras de Jasper lorsque je vis et entendis les cris d'une femme blonde hystérique s'approchant de nous.

-EDWARD !!! tu l'as trouvée, elle n'a rien… Oh mon bébé…

-Non, elle n'a rien, Tanya, dit-il en mettant l'enfant dans les bras de la blondasse.

-MAMAN !!! s'écria la petite fille.

Je retins à peine un cri m'accrochant encore plus fort à Jasper qui avait tout compris. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille tandis qu'Edward me regardait avec tellement de tristesse. Il avait autant de peine que lorsqu'il avait joué au piano dans la suite à Santa Monica. Mes yeux piquaient et je voulais m'enfuir. Il m'avait fait croire que… que…

Il avança vers moi après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la pétasse blonde et il posa une main sur mon épaule. Je me raidis à son contact. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, mais je ne voyais rien.

-Bella, j'aurais dû te le dire… je t'appelle ce soir, dit-il avant de retourner vers sa femme et sa fille. Celles-ci levèrent les yeux vers lui et ils se sourirent tous les trois. Mon cœur a bien faillit lâché.

-Oh… Isabella, merci de vous êtres occupée de ma fille. Je suis vraiment contente que ce soit vous qui l'aviez trouvée, elle était en sécurité. Merci beaucoup.

-Merci Bella… au revoir, dit la petite voix de l'enfant en me faisant un signe de la main.

Et ils partirent tous les trois, la petite fille ayant reprit place dans les bras de son père. Jasper me guida vers ma voiture et me fit asseoir à l'intérieur. Il se dépêcha de ranger les articles dans le kiosque et décrocher les affiches pour tout mettre dans le coffre et prendre la place derrière le volant.

Je retenais mes larmes, parce que je savais qu'une fois qu'elles couleraient, elles ne s'arrêteraient probablement plus. Lorsque Jasper gara la voiture devant la maison, je sortis à toute vitesse et couru me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je me couchai sur mon lit en petite boule. J'avais mal, comme si un trou s'était formé dans mon ventre. Je me laissai aller contre mon oreiller et je sanglotai laissant mes larmes se déverser. Mes sanglots étaient forts et je n'en retenais aucun. Je voulais que la douleur parte, qu'elle s'en aille. J'avais toujours mal. À chacune des fois que je rencontrais un homme, il fallait toujours que quelque chose ne fonctionne pas.

Soit il était un salaud, soit il ne voulait que du sexe et quand un m'intéressait, lui ne l'était pas ou pas assez pour bâtir une relation. Même si j'ai tendance à me laisser emporter lorsque je me rapproche d'un mec, je ne leur faisais rien croire et je ne mentais pas.

J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'avais le sentiment qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas que je sache son nom complet. Il était occupé presque tous les soirs et s'il venait chez moi, il ne sortait qu'après 20h30. À Santa Monica, il avait reçu un appel tous les soirs à 20h00, ce qui devait être sa fille avant d'aller au lit. Encore une fois, j'avais eu tout faux. J'avais été aveugle.

Je sentis une main caresser mes cheveux. Je levai les yeux pour trouver Jasper agenouillé au sol près de moi.

-Bella, je suis désolé, dit-il en embrassant ma tête.

Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belles et Jasper s'allongea près de moi, m'attirant à lui pour me serrer fort dans ses bras. Je continuai de pleurer, mouillant la chemise de Jasper en m'agrippant à lui de toutes mes forces.

J'avais dû m'endormir, hier soir après avoir tant pleurer, car je me réveillai et le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Toujours blottis dans les bras de Jasper, je réalisai donc pourquoi j'étais toujours en jeans. Je roulai doucement sur le côté avant de me lever et d'embarquer dans la douche. Je laissai l'eau couler sur mon corps, j'avais les yeux fermés et l'eau chaude me faisait du bien.

Comment est-ce que je ne m'étais aperçu de rien. Je me lavai en vitesse et sortis de la douche pour retourner dans ma chambre. Jasper m'attendais avec un café. Je lui souris.

-Merci Jasper.

-Ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper de toi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper de Bella, la malheureuse en amour, celle que tous les mecs prennent pour un bon coup et qui ne trouvent pas assez bien pour en faire une petite amie à long terme, dis-je les larmes menaçant de refaire surfaçe.

-Bella… tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça. Tu es mon amie depuis toujours… tu fais la même chose pour moi.

-Tu ne pleures jamais pour une fille Jasper..., lâchais-je.

-Non, mais n'empêche que tu remarques toujours quand une relation ne se passe pas comme je le voudrais. Et si je trouvais la bonne et qu'elle n'était pas disponible, je réagirais exactement comme toi.

-Tu crois que c'était le bon pour moi ?

-Oui.

_Comment il savait ça. Et pourquoi, j'avais envie de le croire. _

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Tu étais différente depuis que tu le voyais. Plus souriante, même plus que lorsque tu étais avec Mike. À chacune des fois qu'il s'annonçait ou qu'il t'appelait c'était comme si tu étais la fille la plus belle qui puisse exister. Tes yeux brillaient et tu avais un sourire niais sur le visage, ria-t-il.

-Jasper, je m'étais promis que je ne coucherais jamais avec un homme marié, que je ne ferais jamais subir à une autre ce que moi j'avais vécu. Je ne veux pas être une casseuse de ménage. Même si sa femme est la pire des arrogantes, je ne briserai pas leur famille plus longtemps.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est sa femme ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ils sont les parents de la petite fille, alors, ils doivent être par la même occasion en couple ou marié ?

-Ouais… Au fait, tu devrais prendre tes messages, ton portable a sonné toute la nuit, dit-il avant de quitter ma chambre.

J'attrapai mon portable d'une main tremblante et respirai un bon coup avant de l'ouvrir. Je regardai l'écran d'accueil 8 texto. Tous d'Edward. Je les fis défiler un à un.

_**18h30**__ Bella je vais tout t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué… Je t'appelle à 21h00._

_**21h30**__ Bella décroche, s'il-te-plaît. Appelle-moi, il faut qu'on parle._

_**23h00**__ Bella, j'aurais dû tout te dire. Excuse-moi, laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer._

_**01h45**__ Bella, ma belle, ne m'ignore pas, tu me manques trop… _

_**03h15**__ J'espère seulement que tu dors profondément et que c'est pour ça que tu ne réponds pas._

_**05h00**__ Je suis disponible toute la journée, dis-moi à quelle heure je peux venir te voir. Bella, on est des adultes, il faut que je t'explique. On ne peut pas arrêter ça là… Crois-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…_

_**07h15**__ J'ai besoin de t'expliquer, j'aurais dû le faire, ma sœur m'avait avertie, je ne veux pas te perdre… Bella, tu es importante pour moi… _

_Sa sœur, c'est de ça qu'il parlait avec elle ? S'il me l'avait dit ? J'ai été vraiment conne de croire que j'étais assez intéressante pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi. Parce que c'est ça qui m'est arrivée BORDEL, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui..._

Et le dernier il y a 30 minutes.

_**09h30**__ Je vais devenir fou si tu ne me réponds pas. Appelle-moi, Bella…_

J'étais toujours fixée sur mon portable relisant les texto lorsque Rosalie frappa à la porte de ma chambre restée ouverte, Emmet derrière elle. Elle tenant un immense bouquet de fleur. Emmet entra avec un petit chaton gris et blanc avec de magnifiques yeux bleus dans ses grosses mains, qui miaulait très fort.

-C'est pour toi, dit-il en me tendant le petit chaton.

-Les fleurs aussi, dit Rosalie en posant le vase sur mon bureau me tendant la carte.

Wow, je n'avais jamais vu un bouquet aussi beau et aussi gros. Les fleurs étaient dans plusieurs teintes de roses et il y avait beaucoup de verdure dedans. Tout simplement magnifique.

Je pris le petit chaton et le caressai avec mon nez sur le haut de sa tête à quelques reprises, ce qui le fit ronronner. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à qui devait me l'avoir offert et surtout qu'il savait que ça me ferait très plaisir. Je le posai sur mes genoux et ouvrit l'enveloppe pour lire la carte. Mes mains tremblaient et mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes prêtes à rouler sur mes joues.

-Je vous laisse, dit Ememt en m'embrassant sur le front. N e voulant pas assister à mes larmes.

Rosalie vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le lit. Je levai les yeux vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire. Je pris une longue inspiration et posai mes yeux sur le mot inscrit sur la carte.

_Bella  
laisse-moi juste la chance de m'expliquer  
20h30, Keg Steakhouse  
Je t'attendrai  
Tu me manques  
Edward._

_P.S. le chaton, il s'appelle Mojito.  
Regarde dans les fleurs, il y a une enveloppe pour lui._

Je levai mon visage en larmes vers celui de Rosalie tout aussi en larmes que le mien. Je me levai pour prendre l'enveloppe dans les fleurs. Je l'ouvris et trouvai un bon d'achat de 200$ dans un pet shop. Je lui tendis mon portable pour qu'elle lise les texto. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai aller à mes sanglots une fois de plus.

-Tu vas y aller ?

-Je ne sais pas Rosalie.

-Tu veux mon avis ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Tu l'aimes ? Je veux dire tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Je crois que j'étais en train de tombé amoureuse de lui… tout y était et il me manque…

-Et si tu le laissais s'expliquer ? Après tu décideras ce que tu vas faire.

-Tu veux qu'il m'explique quoi, qu'il est marié et qu'il ne veut pas lui faire de la peine en demandant le divorce ?

-Je sais pas Bella, dit-elle en tapant ma cuisse pour me réconforter.

_Je fais quoi. J'y vais, j'y vais pas. Je l'envoi promené, je me jette dans ses bras, je prends ce qui passe, je lui demande de laisser sa femme. Et sa fille ? Je fais quoi avec ça ? Il a une fille d'environ 7 ans et il ne l'abandonnera certainement pas pour moi. _

-Bon en attendant, on doit aller au pet shop acheter ce qu'il faut à ce mignon petit chaton, dis-je en un souffle.

Elle se leva avec moi et nous descendîmes dans ma voiture avec Mojito sur mes genoux pour aller au petshop. Je lui pris une litière, un lit, de la nourriture, des balles pour jouer ainsi qu'une cage pour le transporter en voiture au cas où. Tout était bleu, j'adore le bleu et en plus Mojito, c'est un mâle alors autant faire dans le cliché et tout prendre bleu.

J'arrivai chez moi vers 14h30 et je me fis un sandwich. J'installai la litière dans la salle de bain, sa gamelle dans la cuisine près du réfrigérateur. Le petit chaton me suivait partout dans l'appartement. Edward avait vraiment vu juste en m'offrant ce chaton. J'avais besoin d'une présence et Mojito remplissait cette tâche à merveille, en plus, il était mignon comme tout.

J'avais envie de savoir ce qu'Edward avait à dire, mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas qu'il me bourre avec ses mensonges. Il avait eu l'air d'avoir toujours été honnête avec moi, il ne m'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas inventé des histoires sur sa vie, juste rien dit. Et moi, je n'avais posé aucune question. C'est pourquoi il ne parlait jamais de son présent, à part son travail. Une fois de plus, je fondis en larmes. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et mon petit chaton vint se lover contre moi en ronronnant.

-Bella, réveille-toi… Bella, il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte…

-Humm… c'est qui ??

-Aucune idée… elle dit que c'est ta styliste.

-Rosalie, je n'ai pas de styliste, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je me levai en prenant Mojito dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Devant moi se tenait une petite femme brune aux cheveux courts recourbés vers le haut pointant dans tous les sens. Magnifiquement bien habillée avec un superbe maquillage. Elle tendit la main vers moi.

-Bella ? je suis Alice… Alice Cullen… La sœur d'Edward… insista-t-elle.

-Enchantée, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main. Lui c'est Mojito.

Elle sourit.

-Je sais, il est trop mignon ce chaton. Bon, excuse-moi de te presser, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, il est déjà 18h00 et ton rendez-vous avec mon frère est dans 2h30. Allez Bella sous la douche.

-Quoi ? et si je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ?

-Aucune chance, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, donne-moi cette petite boule de poil, je m'en occupe. File sous la douche.

Elle se tourna vers Rosalie.

-Je pose mes choses où ? dit-elle.

-Oh… dans la chambre de Bella… viens c'est par là, dit Rosalie en lui indiquant le chemin. Bella, sous la douche… t'as entendu Alice, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai. Traitresse._

J'étais dans la salle de bain et j'entendis la conversation entre les deux filles.

_-Je suis Rosalie._

_-Alice._

_-C'est lui qui t'envoie ? demanda Rosalie._

_-Non, il ne sait pas que je suis ici, il me tuerait. J'ai appelé chez le fleuriste, leur disant que je voulais vérifier l'adresse._

_-Je suis impressionnée, ria Rosalie._

_-Rien n'échappe à Alice Cullen._

Cette fille était folle. Je me lavai les cheveux, rasai mes jambes et mes aisselles. Savonnai mon corps avec mon gel douche et me rinçai. Je sortis de la douche et mis un peignoir avant de me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Ma chambre était devenue une clinique de beauté. Sur mon lit était installé un grand morceau de tissus qui avait été déroulé avec plein de petites pochettes contenant des pinceaux, fards, rouge à lèvres, mascara, crayons et bien plus encore. J'étais paniquée.

-Oh Bella, Rosalie va m'aider sinon tu ne sera jamais prête. Assis toi là, dit-elle en me montrant une chaise de la cuisine.

Je m'assis sur la chaise et elle déposa Mojito dans mes bras. Je le collai contre moi et l'embrassai doucement.

-Alice, je suis un peu mal à l'aise… Je ne sais même pas si je veux y aller.

-Bella… je sais… excuse-moi… ce n'est pas les meilleures circonstances pour se rencontrer, mais crois-moi il en vaut la peine et…

-Et ???

-Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça… il est complètement fou de toi... je serais folle de ne pas m'en mêlée... Même si j'aurais droit à son courroux... tu en vaux la peine...et je crois même qu'il est amoureux de toi…

Je criai de surprise lorsqu'elle dit ces derniers mots.

-Alice il n'est pas disponible… il est avec cette espèce de blondasse arrogante à la con, hurlais-je presque.

Elle me dévisagea. Et moi je mis ma main sur ma bouche me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire.

-Il est vraiment un pauvre con. Je l'avais averti de t'en parler, mais une fois de plus, il ne m'a pas écouté, soupira-t-elle. Ne fait pas attention à elle. Tanya est hors circuit depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, en fait je crois qu'elle l'a toujours été, dit-elle en finissant de placer son équipement de torture.

-Comment ça hors circuit ? demanda Rosalie qui était en train de peindre mes ongles d'orteils en rose pâle.

-Désolée, mais je vais laisser à Edward, le plaisir de le dire à Bella, allez au boulot.

Elle sécha mes cheveux en étirant un peu mes boucles. Elle leur donna un effet coiffé mais décoiffé. Elle se mit au maquillage dans les tons de roses et fini avec un gloss. Elle parlait tout le temps et sans arrêt. La seule fois où elle s'était arrêté de parler, c'est quand Jasper a ouvert la porte de la salle de bain pour entrer dans ma chambre avec seulement un jeans, pieds et torse nus. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver une inconnue dans ma chambre, sinon, il aurait mit un chandail. Elle le dévorait des yeux. Je peux vous dire qu'il l'a regardé de la même façon, avec en plus, son regard d'envie et de désir. Il a juste dit qu'il voulait me voir avant que je parte.

-Mais c'est qui ce mec ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Euh… mon frère, dit Rosalie.

-Mon meilleur ami, dis-je.

-Il est célibataire ? demanda-t-elle.

Rosalie me regarda.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, toi. Oui Alice, il est célibataire.

-Vous croyez que j'aurais une chance avec lui ?

J'éclatai de rire. Elle était électrique cette fille. Elle ne manquait pas une seule fois d'exprimer ce qu'elle pensait.

-Absolument.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? me demanda Rosalie, presque apeurée de ce que j'allais répondre.

-Euh… la façon… dont il l'a regardé…

Alice arrêta de s'activer autour de moi et me regarda.

-Il m'a regardé comment ?

-Comme si tu étais une apparition, une déesse du sexe, il te voulait.

-QUOI !? disent-elles en même temps.

-Il est parti parce qu'il t'aurait sauté dessus, baisé et fait jouir pendant des heures sans même faire attention à ne pas briser tes vêtements en te les enlevant, il te les aurait litérallement arrachés. Il avait une bosse dans son pantalon, ajoutais-je.

Elles me regardèrent toutes les deux la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu veux rire là ? me dit Alice.

-Non, je suis très sérieuse, crois-moi.

-Et tu sais ça comment toi ? Ton meilleur ami te raconte ce qu'il fait aux filles qu'il baise ? demanda Alice avec empressement.

-Mauvaise question ? s'écria Rosalie.

-Rosalie, ne fait ta sainte, répliquais-je.

Alice continuait de me regarder avec insistance, voulant la suite... Je savais le regard qu'avait Jasper lorsqu'il avait envie de moi et celui qu'il avait lancé à Alice, était identique sauf qu'il était un peu plus fou, voir même complètement dément. Ça pourrait faire des flammèches.

-C'est une longue histoire... sourpirais-je.

-On a encore du temps, répliqua-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

-Tu l'auras voulu... Il ne me raconte rien, mieux que ça... j'ai déjà goûté à sa médecine et euh... laisse-moi te dire que...

Rosalie se mit les mains sur les oreilles. Alice souria au geste de Rosalie et plongea son regard dans le mien en haussant les sourcils, attendant impatiemment que je continue.

-Que c'est un réel bon coup et que si tu n'as jamais pris ton pied, tu vas t'évanouir quand la forece de l'orgasme qu'il va te donner va te frapper, criais-je presque. Jasper est le meilleur baiseur que je connais. Enfin, il l'était avant que je rencontre Edward...

J'éclatai de rire lorsque je vis Alice mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles à son tour et que Rosalie enleva les siennes, me demandant de répéter ce que j'avais dit sur les performance sexuelles d'Edward, pour qu'Alice se bouche les oreilles.

-Allez les filles... ce n'est pas comme si je vous racontais en détail... Sinon, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, vos frères excellent dans le domaine.

-Ouais... dit Alice. Bon Bella, va mettre la robe maintenant, dit-elle en me tendant une housse.

Je pris la housse dans mes mains et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je m'étais opposé à porter cette robe, mais Alice m'avait assuré qu'elle m'irait très bien. En plus, c'était un emprunt dans les locaux de sa compagnie, je devais juste la lui rapporter pour mercredi. Ou plutôt elle viendra la chercher mardi soir, histoire de croiser Jasper.

La robe était tout simplement magnifique. Elle était d'un violet soutenu, style bustier avec une seule bretelle recouverte d'une boucle large, moulant mon corps en s'arrêtant en haut du genou. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, elle me tendit des sandales dorée avec juste de petites lanières pour les faire tenir.

-Wow, Bella, tu es vraiment belle, dit Rosalie.

-Parfait, dit Alice en se tapant dans les mains. Allez chercher les mecs, je veux leurs avis.

-Alice comment t'a fait pour trouver la bonne taille ? demandais-je complètement décontenancé par mon reflet dans le miroir. Je devais avouer qu'elle m'allait très bien.

-J'étais là, dans le bar, le soir de ton anniversaire, j'ai pu remarqué la taille que tu faisais. Rien n'échappe à l'oeil d'un styliste, rigola-t-elle.

Emmet entra le premier, suivi de Jasper. Mojito se retrouva dans les bras de Jasper. Il aimait les animaux autant que moi.

-Wow, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec ma sœur ? s'exlama Emmet. Bella tu es à couper le souffle.

-Vraiment Bella, tu es splendide. Il va baver c'est certain, souria Jasper.

-Hey, je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas l'intention de le ramener ici après, je lui donne juste la chance de s'expliquer, répliquais-je.

Je tendis les bras pour prendre mon chaton en m'approchant de Jasper. Il me donna ma petite boule de poil que je serrai contre moi. Jasper passa son bras autour de ma taille et me serra un peu contre lui.

-Ça va bien aller, sinon, tu m'appelles ok ?

-Merci Jasper, tu vas t'occuper de Mojito ? dis-je enlui rendant le chaton.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, on va faire venir des filles, hein Mojito…

Le chaton miaula et nous éclatâmes de rire. Jasper déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de me laisser partir avec Alice.

-Bonne fin de soirée Alice, à bientôt j'espère, souffla Jasper en déposant un baiser sur la joue de cette dernière.

-À _très_ bientôt Jasper, soufflat-t-elle avant de m'attraper par le bras pour me diriger vers les escaliers.

_Non mais je rêve, ils viennent de se faire du charme juste sous notre nez. J'étais encore plus convaincue, ce n'est pas des flammèches que ça ferait, mais bien un feu d'artifices._

Lorsque je vis sa voiture, je fis un pas en arrière.

-Tu conduis un porsche ?

-Euh… oui, sans vouloir te vexer, les Volvo ne se font pas dans le jaune, ria-t-elle.

Elle parla tout le long du trajet nous menant au restaurant. Il était 20h35 lorsqu'elle se gara devant la porte. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Écoute Bella, je te l'ai dit, j'aurais vraiment espérée te rencontrer dans de meilleures circonstances, mais peu importe. Mon frère est un homme bien et ne le juge pas trop vite. Tu as le droit d'être en colère après lui, on le serait à moins. Écoute-le jusqu'au bout… pose-lui les questions qui te brûlent les lèvres, sinon il te dira le stricte nécessaire.

-Ouais… je sais.

-Il a changé depuis qu'il te connaît. Il avait l'air bien, heureux. Il avait le même visage, les mêmes yeux pétillants, lorsqu'il me parlait de toi que lorsqu'il me parle de Carlie. Tu lui fais du bien. Allez il t'attend et je ne veux pas que tu recommences à verser des larmes, tu vas abîmer mon travail, dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Merci beaucoup Alice, je suis bien contente de t'avoir rencontrée.

Je sortis de la voiture, lui fit un signe de la main et me dirigeai vers la porte soufflant un bon coup. Mon cœur s'affolait et ma gorge se noua lorsque l'hôtesse m'accueillit.

-Bonsoir, je viens rejoindre Edward Cullen.

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi, mademoiselle Swan.

_Comment elle sait mon nom ??? Je ne l'avais même pas dit à Edward. Ah oui, surement sur les papiers de la voiture de sa femme. Non, mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ???_

-Voilà c'est ici, bonne soirée, dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Edward s'était levé et nous étions figés debout l'un en face de l'autre. Il passa derrière moi, embrassa mon épaule avant de tirer ma chaise. Je pris place sur cette dernière et Edward s'assoya devant moi. On se regardait silencieusement. Je décidai de briser ce silence insoutenable.

-Merci pour les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques, et… pour Mojito, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, il est adorable, dis-je en souriant.

-Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes, tu vas le garder alors ?

-Absolument, je suis déjà attaché à lui, j'ai eu de la difficulté à le laisser à Jasper.

Il rit un peu avant de poser son regard vert sur moi.

-Bella, tu es merveilleusement belle. Ta robe est splendide, elle te va très bien.

-Merci.

-Si tu connaissais ma sœur, je jurerais qu'elle a passé trois heures à jouer à la poupée avec toi, ramenant une robe de ses essayages à son travail, dit-il en souriant.

J'éclatai de rire et il me regarda déstabilisé par mon rire.

-C'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivée les trois dernières heures, dis-je entre deux rires.

-Quoi ? C'est Alice qui…

-Qui quoi ?

-Tu as goûté à la torture d'Alice ? Comment est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Elle a rappelé chez le fleuriste prétextant vouloir vérifier l'adresse, et elle a débarquée chez moi avec son attirail vers 18h00, me dictant mes faits et gestes et voilà le résultat.

Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens.

-Elle est folle. C'est ça, elle est folle. Trop respirée de vernis à ongles, son cerveau a disjoncté à force d'en respirer. Je l'avais dit à ma mère, elle ne me croyait pas. J'ai supplié mon père de chercher dans ses livres de médecine s'il pouvait y avoir des effets secondaires à force de respirer cette chose. Apparemment c'est un cas isolé.

Je continuai de rire tandis qu'il défilait des paroles sur le comportement de sa sœur.

-T'en fait pas, elle est plutôt sympathique, disons, qu'on ne s'ennuie pas avec elle.

-Absolument pas.

Le serveur vint nous porter une bouteille de vin et remplir nos verres. Edward ne détournait pas les yeux de moi. Un nouveau silence s'était installé tandis que je buvais, un peu trop vite, mon verre de vin. Edward semblait nerveux, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il avait l'habitude d'être assez calme et sûr de lui.

-Bella… je… excuse-moi… je suis sincèrement désolé, souffla-t-il en passant sa main sur la base de sa nuque.

Je le regardais, mais je ne disais pas un mot. Nous étions dans un endroit public et je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle en laissant mes émotions prendre le dessus sur mon savoir vivre. Il dut le comprendre car il continua.

-J'aurais dû t'expliquer avant de me retrouver dans cette situation. Alice m'avait prévenue que je me brûlerais à force de ne rien dire et à tout cacher. Alors, je te suis sincèrement reconnaissant de bien vouloir accepter que je m'explique.

Le serveur vint prendre nos commandes en nous apportant un potage aux légumes. Tout en mangeant tranquillement, Edward continuait de parler.

-Bella… je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Par le début. Ou plutôt, confirmes mes craintes : tu es marié à Tanya Denali et tu as une merveilleuse petite fille de 6 ou 7 ans ?

-Oui… je suis marié à Tanya, Carlie est ma fille et elle a 7 ans, dit-il en me regardant.

Mon cœur se serra, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je dus m'excuser pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Tant pis pour le maquillage, j'essayai tant bien que mal d'essuyer mes larmes sans faire de dégât sur mon visage. Je voulais m'enfuir, courir me réfugié dans mon lit. Mais je devais l'écouter. Même si cela me faisait mal, je devais savoir le fond de l'histoire et surtout pourquoi, il m'avait fait tant de bien sachant très bien qu'il avait une femme et une enfant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je repris ma place à la table devant lui. Il avait le visage tellement triste. Je voyais qu'il avait autant de peine que moi. Mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Je suis désolée Bella, tu veux qu'on rentre, parler sans tout ces gens. ? Je croyais qu'en terrain neutre on pourrait se parler sans s'emporter et dire des choses qu'on pourrait regretter. Si tu préfères, on rentre, on va ailleurs pour être seuls.

_On va où pour être seuls pour discuter ? Chez moi, certainement pas chez lui. Je n'avais pas faim avec toutes ses émotions, autant partir._

J'étais paniquée. Je le regardai et il se leva, me tendit la main.

-Viens, on ne reste pas ici, moi aussi je vais finir par craquer.

Je me laissai emporter vers la sortie ma main dans la sienne. Il s'arrêta devant le comptoir de l'hôtesse

-Heidi, Bella ne se sent pas bien, je t'appelle demain pour régler la note d'accord ?

-C'est bon Edward, ne t'en fait pas.

Il se tourna vers moi et me tira à l'extérieur du restaurant. Je ne retenais plus aucune larme. Il m'installa sur le siège passager et mit la ceinture pour moi. Un sanglot m'échappa lorsqu'il caressa ma joue et que je vis ses yeux remplis d'eau, il embrassa mon front avant d'aller prendre place derrière le volant. Il démarra et il mit de la musique.

* * *

**Je sais ce n'es pas gentil de terminé le chapitre de cette façon. Mais c'étais nécessaire pour les révélations du prochain chapitre.**

**J'ai mis plusieurs lien sur mon profil. allez voir .**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**Le chapitre 7 est déjà commencé, j'en suis déjà à 3 pages, je le poste dès qu'il est terminé, mais certeianement pas avant lundi soir.**

**A+**

**isasoleil.**


	7. CHAPITRE 7 : MON DILEMME

**Salut les filles, **

**voici le chapitre 7 que vous attendiez toutes, LES EXPLICATIONS D'EDWARD.**

**veronika : ouch!!! pauvre Edward, tu le juges un peu trop vite. lol.**

**sophibelier : je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en sortiront facilement, à toi de me dire s'ils peuvent trouver une solution, moi, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**A+**

**isa**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : MON DILEMME**

* * *

Edward avait finalement arrêté sa route sur le stationnement d'un hôtel. Il me regarda.

-Bella… je veux juste un endroit pour parler tous les deux… si tu veux crier, me frapper ou pleurer, il n'y aura pas de spectateurs…

Je hochai la tête. Il sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Il nous emmena à l'intérieur et demanda une suite. Plus grand, plus d'espace et surtout un bar. Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur et Edward nous dirigea vers une porte qu'il ouvrit avec la carte. Je fis un tour d'horizon de la chambre et m'assied sur le fauteuil près de la porte fenêtre. Edward ouvrit cette dernière desserra sa cravate, enleva son veston et me le tendit. Je le mis sur mes épaules pour me réchauffer un peu tout en respirant à plein poumon l'odeur d'Edward sur le vêtement. Il se dirigea vers le bar et sorti quelques bouteilles avec des jus pour faire je ne sais quel cocktail, mais c'était assez bon.

Edward resta debout faisant les cent pas et commença le récit de sons passé. Je le regardais allez et venir de mon fauteuil buvant mon verre.

-J'ai rencontré Tanya à Cuba. Sa mère était une cubaine et son père un touriste blanc qu'elle n'a jamais connue. J'avais 19 ans. Elle travaillait au restaurant près de notre condo où on allait souvent Alice et moi. On a fait connaissance et on s'est rapproché, ça duré le temps des vacances. Comme tous les vacanciers, je croyais que c'était un amour d'été, je voulais m'amuser un peu, un bon coup à tirer durant mon séjour, mais pas elle.

_Normal, elle est complètement folle cette blondasse. Bella ne soit pas de mauvaise foi._

-Nous sommes retournés aux vacances de Noël et un soir alors qu'on était allés danser Alice et moi, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras. J'étais un peu bourré et j'ai passé la nuit avec elle. On est repartie une semaine plus tard et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle jusqu'à notre retour l'été suivant. Lorsque je l'ai revue, elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux de 7 mois. Elle disait que c'était de moi. Trop bourré la dernière fois, je n'avais pas mis de préservatif. J'étais juste pour me souvenir d'avoir couché avec elle cette fois là, encore moins si j'avais mis un préservatif.

_Elle est assez chiante pour avoir fait exprès de tomber enceinte, la pétasse._

Edward défilait son histoire comme s'il était un robot. Il était mal à l'aise, peut-être avait-il honte d'avoir mis une pauvre fille enceinte ou d'avoir fait subir cette pétasse à sa famille.

-J'avais 20 ans, j'étais en 2e année en finance à l'université et une fille avec une citoyenneté cubaine était enceinte de moi. Je croyais que mon monde était en train de s'écrouler. J'ai mis mes parents au courant la minute où je l'ai su, Tanya sur mes talons. Sans eux, je crois que je ne m'en serais jamais sorti. Il y avait une seule solution, pour que ma fille puisse naître aux États-Unis, je devais épouser Tanya, sinon, je n'aurais eu aucun droit sur elle. En épousant Tanya, j'avais des droits sur ma fille et en plus, mon nom était sur le certificat de naissance. Chose qu'elle a menacé d'omettre si je ne l'épousais pas. Il y a certains détails que mes parents ne savent pas celui-là en fait partie.

-Alors, j'ai fait les démarches, et je l'ai ramené avec moi à Seattle. On s'est marié et la seule chose que je ne lui ai pas accordé, c'est un mariage de princesse. C'était impossible pour moi, la robe blanche, les fleurs et tout le tra la la. Elle a dû se contenter de la mairie, malgré toute ses menaces et entourloupes, je n'ai pas cédé, elle était dans une colère noire.

_J'imagine très bien, un vrai bébé gâté cette pouffiasse. _

-Mon père est médecin. Il nous a fait passer des tests à Carlie et à moi, 2 jours après sa naissance, pour déterminer la paternité. J'avais 90 jours pour rompre le mariage. Carlie est née 30 jours avant ce délai et on a pu réaliser les tests. J'étais tellement furieux que je préférais que l'enfant soit le mien parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait de Tanya. C'est Carlie qui m'a sauvé en étant ma fille. J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur elle sans même m'en rendre compte. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Tanya n'est qu'accessoire, servant de mère à ma fille.

-J'étais aux études et j'ai dû m'occuper de tout en ce qui concerne ma fille. Les bains, les couches, les courses pendant que Tanya se reposait. La seule chose qu'elle a fait, c'est d'avoir allaité Carlie jusqu'à l'âge de 6 mois, sous les ordres de mon père. C'est pathétique. Quand Carlie en arriva aux biberons et aux purées, je me suis tout tapé. Je m'étais acheté un porte-bébé et elle passait tout son temps sur mon dos, pendant que j'étudiais, faisait les courses et même le ménage. Ma mère est une sainte de m'avoir aidé sans râler une seule fois, elle m'a appris à faire la cuisine, la lessive et le ménage… Aujourd'hui c'est pareil, sauf qu'il y a les devoirs et les leçons de Carlie en plus.

-Tu fais comment pour y arriver en faisant tout ça tout seul ? demandais-je.

-Je fais juste mon possible, du mieux que le peux pour Carlie. Je suis désolé Bella, ce n'est pas très intéressant pour toi, me voir pleurer sur mon sort, souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit derrière lui.

Je respirais difficilement. Plus il me racontait, plus j'étais en colère contre la bimbo blonde. Comment une fille peut en faire baver autant à un mec. C'est une parfaite irresponsable.

-Ça va Edward, j'ai besoin de savoir, juste de savoir…

-C'est Alice qui me sauve la vie la plupart du temps. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle, je lui raconte tout et je m'accroche toujours à elle pour ne pas craquer. Alice est la marraine de Carlie, elle fait tout pour rendre ma vie plus belle et passe son temps à embellir les horreurs de Tanya face à Carlie. Et autant Tanya peu être chiante, arrogante, manipulatrice avec moi et complètement irresponsable face à Carlie, elle s'écrase devant Alice qui a vu clair dans son jeu.

_Voilà pourquoi Alice était si sûre d'elle en parlant de Tanya. Pourquoi elle ne lui a pas encore réglé son problème alors ???_

-C'était ça le problème quand on était à Santa Monica. Alice s'occupait de Carlie ? demandais-je.

-Oui. Tanya avait décidé d'aller à Cuba rendre visite à un ami ou plutôt devrais-je dire un amant de passage. Habituellement, on s'arrange, mais elle a su, par je ne sais qui, que tu étais avec moi et a décidé de partir à Cuba, pour s'amuser elle aussi. Ne prenant pas la peine d'avertir personne, ni moi, ni Alice, ni Carlie et encore moins l'école qui ont fini par joindre Alice par téléphone en catastrophe puisque Carlie était toujours au service de garde 1h00 après la fermeture. Alice a dit que c'était sa faute qu'elle avait oublié, pour ne pas que Carlie en veuille à sa mère. Je voulais revenir pour ne pas embêter Alice, et, j'étais bouleversé que Tanya ait une fois de plus mis Carlie dans une situation qu'elle ne comprend pas.

-Elle n'est pas correcte avec toi, jamais? demandais-je.

-La plupart du temps, elle est assez chiante, surtout quand les oreilles de Carlie ne traînent pas près de nous. Elle est fâchée que je ne sois pas amoureux d'elle. Elle me remet constamment sur le nez que j'ai tiré mon coup et que si je ne l'avais pas mise enceinte, je l'aurais probablement ignoré jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et elle a parfaitement raison. Elle ne travaille pas, profite de mon argent et fait tout ce qu'elle veut disant qu'elle n'a pas de compte à me rendre. J'ai bien essayé de vivre une histoire d'amour avec elle durant quelques années. Pour elle, pour moi, pour ma fille, pour être une vraie famille, mais il n'y a rien à faire, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle et elle non plus, même si elle prend un malin plaisir à y croire, surtout devant les autres.

Je le regardais toujours, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'avais mal pour lui, pour moi… Dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais embarquée. Cet homme aussi gentil soit-il avait une femme et une enfant.

_Il allait faire quoi après m'avoir raconté sa vie ? me demander d'être disponible pour lui, de lui faire du bien pour soulager le bordel de sa vie ? il allait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Je ne jouerai pas les deuxièmes violons._

-Carlie, elle sait que vous n'êtes pas amoureux ? murmurais-je.

-Oui. Je lui ai expliqué, sans trop de détail, surtout les détails concernant sa conception et sa naissance. Elle a bien remarqué que ses parents ne partagent pas la même chambre et qu'ils ne dorment pas dans le même lit. Alors, j'élève ma fille du mieux que je peux. Carlie commence à se rendre compte des comportements odieux de sa mère. Toute petite, elle se tournait toujours vers moi pour se faire rassurer, lorsqu'elle se faisait mal, avait de la peine ou juste pour un câlin. Tanya a toujours été en retrait et elle ne s'en plaignait pas vaquant à d'autre occupations. Elle était même souvent absente durant de longues périodes en retournant faire la fête des mois durant à Cuba. Aujourd'hui, du haut de ses 7 ans Carlie sait que je suis la stabilité et que Tanya lui fait tous ses caprices.

Il avait fait tout ça pour sa fille. Je pourrais passer après sa fille, mais pas après cette Tanya. Encore faudrait-il que ce la soit possible. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues et je n'étais pas capable de les arrêter. Il s'approcha de moi, s'agenouilla devant moi et leva sa main pour la poser sur ma joue.

-Bella… je suis désolé… j'aurais dû t'en parler quand j'ai su qu'il pourrait y avoir plus que du sexe entre nous. J'ai été con de penser que je me contenterais de te voir seulement quelques heures par semaines. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît… tu vaux plus que ça…

Je fermai les yeux en me pressant contre la paume de sa main. Dieu qu'il me manque.

-Bella… je devais rester marié avec Tanya au minimum 5 ans, pour qu'elle puisse vivre au États-Unis sans problème si on divorçait. Or, ça fait 7 ans. Ça fait 2 ans que j'essaie de lui faire entendre raison pour divorcer. Et le même temps qu'il n'y a pas eu aucune relation physique entre elle et moi. Je collectionne les aventures d'un soir depuis ce temps. J'ai rempli ma part du marché, mais elle menace de quitter le pays avec Carlie, si je dépose une demande de divorce.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Encore plus paniquée. Cette fille était la pire des garces, ce fut plus fort que moi je vidai mon sac.

-C'est horrible, comment est-ce qu'elle peut te faire une chose pareille ? dis-je en me levant faisant à mon tour les cent pas. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, Tu aurais très bien pu la laisser à Cuba se débrouiller toute seule avec son bébé. Fait chier tiens !!!

-Ne te mets pas en colère Bella, ça ne vaut pas la peine, j'ai déjà essayé, souffla-t-il.

Je repris mes esprits un peu. Et me postai derrière le dossier du fauteuil où j'étais assise quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait raison, je n'avais pas à me mettre dans cet état pour cette espèce de poule de luxe profiteuse irresponsable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Le mieux serait que je puisse m'entendre avec elle sur les modalités, mais c'est presque impossible. Je veux juste garder Carlie avec moi. Le reste je m'en fou. Qu'elle garde tout, la maison ici à Phoenix, celle à Seattle, son auto, une pension alimentaire à vie, tout l'argent qu'elle veut. Le plus important, c'est Carlie, dit-il se laissant tomber sur mon fauteuil, la tête vers l'arrière sur le dossier.

Ses cheveux touchaient à mes doigts crispés sur le dossier du fauteuil. Un frisson me parcourut juste à cette sensation. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas me laisser aller à caresser sa tignasse, sachant très bien où ça me mènerait.

_BORDEL DE MERDE ! Bella, sauve-toi… tu as donné dans les emmerdes… VA T'EN BELLA !!!_

J'étais incapable de faire un geste pour aller dans le même sens que mes pensées. Il fut plus vite que moi et attrapa mon poignet gauche afin de le porter à son nez, respirant mon odeur et embrassant ma peau du bout des lèvres.

-Tu me manques… murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

Il tira sur mon bras me faisant contourner le fauteuil m'installant à califourchon sur ses cuisses avec ses mains sur mes hanches. Mon visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Nos yeux essayaient de se parler, mais c'était incompréhensible, tellement trop d'information en même temps. Je sentais une nouvelle fois les larmes me piquer les yeux, alors je me collai doucement contre lui et nichai mon visage dans son cou. Il m'entoura de ses bras dans un geste tendre et je fondis en larmes en sanglotant.

-Chut… chut… Bella… ne pleure pas…

Aucune chance que je m'arrête, j'avais trop mal, j'étais désespérée. Il ne réussira jamais à divorcer d'elle. Elle pourrait s'enfuir avec sa fille et il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Plus je me faisais des films dans ma tête, plus je sanglotais.

-Bella… mon bébé… ça va aller… on va trouver une solution…

Il caressait mon dos se voulant rassurant, mais je n'y croyais pas. Il n'y aurait aucune solution. Tanya lui ferait payer toute sa vie de ne pas être amoureux d'elle. J'aurais dû me sauver quand il tait encore temps.

-Ça me brise le cœur de te voir pleurer comme ça, Bella… arrête de pleurer, ça va aller… dit-il en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne, caressant mes cheveux.

_On est deux alors, moi aussi j'ai le cœur brisé._

Je m'accrochai à lui de toutes mes forces. Pleurant et vidant mes larmes sur sa chemise. Un gros sanglot m'échappa sans même que je m'en aperçoive. Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains, me forçant à le regarder.

-Bella… calme-toi… dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur mon visage doucement.

C'était tellement bon d'être contre lui. Ses lèvres sur mon visage, ses paumes chaudes sur mes joues, ses pouces essuyant mes larmes. Ses yeux verts, plein de tendresse me scrutant intensément. Je fermai les yeux.

_Tu fais quoi là Bella ?_ L'ange et le démon Bella était de retour. _Ne craque pas… ne te jettes pas dans ses bras… Vas-y embrasse-le t'en as envie… il te manque… oublie les problèmes pour ce soir… demande-lui de te faire l'amour… non, non, non, tu vas avoir encore plus mal… demande-lui plutôt de te reconduire chez toi… Décide-toi Bella… les emmerdes ou la paix… _

-Bella, ça va ? Tu veux que je te ramène ?

J'ouvris les yeux et trouvai la réponse que je cherchais. Juste pour ce soir, demain est un autre jour.

-Non… murmurais-je, en me jetant sur sa bouche avec force.

Il répondit à mon baiser presqu'instantanément. Notre baiser était désespéré et passionné en même temps. Comme si c'était le dernier baiser que nous allions échangés de toute notre vie. Nos bouches s'ouvraient dans des mouvements plutôt désordonnés voulant goûter la bouche de l'autre et nos dents se rencontrèrent à quelques reprises. Nos langues se menaient une bataille intense. J'agrippai la base de son cou en tirant ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser. Edward avait mis ses mains dans mon dos et me pressait contre lui avec force.

Je fis passer mes mains sur le col de sa chemise pour trouver les boutons que je défaisais un à un. Edward, attrapa mes poignets et brisa le baiser, me regardant.

-Au diable les problèmes, fait-moi l'amour Edward…

-Oh Bella…

-Edward, fait-moi l'amour…

Et il reprit les caresses sur mon corps en m'embrassant encore aussi fort. Je réussis tant bien que mal à lui retirer sa chemise et cajolai son corps du bout des doigts. Il descendit ses mains sur mes fesses, suivant le chemin vers mes cuisses où ma robe déjà très courte, s'était relevée. Edward me prodiguait des caresses intenses sur les cuisses remontant ma robe encore plus haut à la hauteur de mon nombril. Il arrêta ses mains sur mes hanches et m'incita en un mouvement afin de faire une friction sur sa virilité qui était réveillée depuis un bon moment. Il laissa sortir quelques gémissements de sa bouche.

Je descendis mes mains sur ses abdos afin de trouver la ceinture de son pantalon et entreprit de libéré son pénis qui devait être très à l'étroit dans le boxer. Voyant que je n'accédais à rien, Edward nous fit lever et enleva lui-même son pantalon et son boxer. Et avec l'aide de ses pieds il retira ses chaussures. J'attrapai son sexe et enroulai ma main autour pressant à quelques reprises, ce qui le fit grogner dans mon cou. Je tombai sur mes genoux et mon visage caressa à peine sa virilité avant que je la lèche d'un bout à l'autre pour la prendre complètement dans ma bouche. Ma main suivait les mouvements de ma bouche qui suçait goulument son pénis resserrant mes lèvres plus fermement autour.

-Putain Bella…

Je ne voulais pas qu'il jouisse tout de suite, je le voulais en moi, je voulais le rendre encore plus fou de désir. Je laissai donc ma caresse avec ma bouche et me remis maladroitement sur mes pieds. Edward m'aida à reprendre mon équilibre vrilla ses yeux dans les miens et ses mains tirèrent mon string vers le bas qui tomba sur mes chevilles ne pouvant aller plus loin à cause de mes sandales à talons. Ma robe toujours remontée à la hauteur de mon nombril, Edward descendit pour retirer le string en laissant des baisers sur mon corps, laissant les sandales dans mes pieds. Il embrassa chaque partie de mes jambes en remontant, ses doigts suivaient le chemin me faisant frissonner. Déposant un doux baiser sur mon intimité avant de passer une de mes jambes sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres intimes les écartant afin de trouver mon clitoris et lui offrir la meilleure des caresses. Edward m'emmena presque à mon orgasme avec sa langue seulement.

Il fit descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe et enleva seulement la bretelle. Edward s'était laissé tombé sur le fauteuil lorsqu'il avait vu que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge sous ma robe et s'activait à embrasser, mordiller mes seins durcit devant lui avant de les suçoter l'un après l'autre, sa main faisant rouler le téton libre entre ses doigts. Je gémissais et cambrais mon corps vers lui sous l'effet de ses caresses.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella… murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

Je passai mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps et avec ma main guidai son sexe vers l'entrée de mon vagin et descendit sur son sexe gonflé et durcit juste pour moi. Edward attrapa mes hanches et m'aida à prendre le mouvement tandis que je prenais appuie sur ses épaules. Je le sentais beaucoup plus de cette façon, il me remplissait totalement et son gland venait frapper dans le fond de mon ventre de plus en plus fort. J'augmentai la vitesse de mes mouvements et mes seins bougeaient sous les yeux d'Edward. Il nicha son visage dans le creux entre mes deux seins et grogna en embrassant et léchant ma peau.

Je perdis de la vitesse et Edward nous leva, nous dirigeant vers le lit de la chambre, passant ses mains sous mes fesses son sexe toujours en moi. Je resserrais les parois de mon vagin et Edward stoppa pour apprécier la sensation m'arrachant un baiser. Arriver sur le bord du lit, il m'y allongea ne brisant pas notre connexion intime suivant le mouvement de mon corps. Il leva mes bras en haut de ma tête en faisant des mouvements en moi, tirant ma robe vers le haut afin l'envoyer balader à travers la chambre. Il embrassait mon corps avec des baisers humides rallumant le feu passionnel qui nous avait mené à faire qu'un. Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras de chaque côté de mon corps et augmenta la force et la vitesse de ses pénétrations.

-Oh oui… Edward…

Il se retira presque complètement pour revenir d'un seul coup. Il recommença 3 ou 4 fois, et je levai mon bassin afin de venir à sa rencontre ce qui lui permit de me pénétrer encore plus profondément, le faisant gémir. Je sentais mon orgasme faire son apparition se construisant peu à peu à chacun de ses mouvements. J'en voulais plus, plus fort, plus vite.

-Plus fort Edward… plus vite… haletais-je.

Il répondit à ma demande en ajoutant une caresse à mon clitoris faisant des cercles avec son pouce, intensifiant la caresse, pressant plus fort en faisant les cercles. C'est ce qui me fit jouir criant mon plaisir à mon amant.

-Oh ouiiii, Edwaaaarrrddd…

Dans un dernier coup de rein, il jouit en moi en grognant et je sentis les jets se déverser au fond de mon ventre tout le long de son pénis, tellement mon vagin était serré autour de lui.

-Putain Bella… ouiiii…

Reprenant notre souffle tranquillement, Edward faisait durer le plaisir en bougeant tranquillement en moi. Il embrassait mon cou doucement cajolai mes cuisses, descendant jusqu'à mes pieds et remontant faisant le chemin inverse. Il releva la tête pour m'embrasser sur la bouche, se retirant doucement de moi. Il s'assoya sur le bord du lit et il m'enleva mes sandales.

-C'était voulu que je les garde jusqu'à la fin ? demandais-je en souriant.

-Euh… oui… c'est plutôt sexy, tu ne trouves pas ? dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Il finit d'enlever mes sandales. Il me fit lever m'entraînant avec lui dans la salle de bain et nous embarqua sous le jet de la douche. On ne parlait pas, profitant du moment. Je me lavai le visage, pour essayer d'enlever toutes traces de maquillage. Je réussis à ne pas trop mouiller mes cheveux et je sorti avant Edward. Je me dirigeant vers le lit où j'ouvris les draps afin de m'y glisser toute nue. Edward s'allongea près de moi après avoir regardé l'heure sur le réveil; 22h50. Il m'attira à lui me serrant fort dans ses bras. Ma tête reposait sur son torse et j'étais lové contre lui, ma jambe droite repliée vers le haut et reposant sur sa cuisse. Nous laissâmes échapper quelques soupirs

-Edward, tu veux me raccompagner chez moi ?

-Déjà ?, dit-il en embrassant ma tête.

-Oui, je… euh… je m'ennuie de Mojito, murmurais-je.

-D'accord, pouffa-t-il.

Il continuait ses caresses du bout des doigts sur mon dos et mon flanc.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? dis-je en relevant ma tête pour le regarder.

-Bella, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tout va s'arranger… mais j'en ai aucune idée, dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je vais commencer par dire à Tanya que tu n'es pas qu'une aventure d'un soir… après on verra.

On s'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever pour s'habiller, rangeant mon string dans mon sac et il me déposa devant chez moi avant de me quitter me volant un autre baiser.

J'arrivai dans ma chambre enlevai ma robe et mes sandales me retrouvant nue et je me penchai sur mon tiroir cherchant mon pyjama. Je sursautai lorsque je sentis un corps nu se plaquer contre mon dos, des mains caressant mes hanches. Je me relevai essayant de me détourner.

-J'ai envie de toi Bella… souffla Jasper dans mon cou.

_Merde. _

-Jasper, le grondais-je.

-Laisse-moi faire Bella, ça fait trop longtemps, dit-il en pressant son érection, recouverte d'un simple boxer, contre mes fesses.

-Humm… Jasper, tu ne réussiras pas à me faire craquer…

-Tu veux parier ? souria-t-il dans mon cou.

-Non. Parce que tu vas gagner. Laisse-moi, espèce de pervers, dis-je en lui mettant une tape sur une de ses mains.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit-il en levant les mains dans les airs. Tu veux voir où dors Mojito ?

-Où il est ?

-Habille-toi, espèce de tentatrice et suis-moi.

J'enfilai une nuisette et un shorty en vitesse et suivi Jasper dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de lavage. Mojito était couché en boule sur le t-shirt que je portais dans la journée. Il était tellement mignon.

-Il t'a cherché toute la soirée, il venait et allait dans ta chambre et dans cette pièce en miaulant, pour finalement s'endormir sur un vêtement qui t'appartient. Probablement qu'il a reconnu ton odeur.

Je me baissai pour prendre le petit chaton dans mes mains. Il ouvrit les yeux et miaula un peu avant de se rendormir en ronronnant dans mes bras.

-Alors ta soirée ? demanda Jasper.

-Viens que je te raconte, lui indiquant le chemin pour retourner à ma chambre.

Jasper et moi étions couchés dans mon lit serrer l'un contre l'autre lui en boxer, moi en nuisette avec Mojito sur le ventre de Jasper, moi sur ses pectoraux, caressant le chaton. Je racontai toute l'histoire d'Edward à Jasper et comme moi, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il était près de 01h00 du matin lorsque je finis par m'endormir.

Au matin, c'est Rosalie qui entra dans ma chambre, espérant avoir une discussion avec moi. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Jasper dans mon lit, elle laissa échapper un cri. Jasper, Mojito et moi nous levèrent paniqué, nous laissant retomber lorsqu'on entendit Rosalie.

-Non, mais ça devient une habitude de coucher ensemble. C'est quoi ce bordel.

-Rose… t'es trop straight… marmonna Jasper se serrant un peu plus contre moi.

-Ouais… Rosalie… Jasper est un bon coup… j'en profite et il ne s'en plaint pas, rajoutais-je en rigolant.

-Là c'en est trop. EMMET !!!! hurla-t-elle.

Jasper se leva d'un bon et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain et entra dans la douche. Rosalie et moi éclatâmes de rire et elle vint prendre la place de Jasper.

-Mauviette, Emmet est déjà parti, rigola-t-elle en s'installant.

-Je sais. Rosalie, on sait ce qu'on fait Jasper et moi. Nous avons juste dormi cette nuit, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un.

-Laisse tomber, vous êtes grands. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Encore une fois, je déballai mon histoire et Rosalie, me dit de laisser aller les choses, voir comment tout ça va évoluer. Que sa relation avec Tanya concordait avec le fait qu'Alice ait dit qu'elle était hors circuit depuis longtemps. Elle me laissa me préparer.

J'arrivai au bureau juste à l'heure pour prendre les téléphones. Notre présence à la journée de la fête des jeunes entrepreneurs de samedi a fait beaucoup jaser et je crois que ça paraîtra dans les ventes de ce mois-ci. Je pris mes messages, rattrapai le retard de la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas vu la journée passée. Je levai les yeux sur l'horloge, il était 14h30. Je n'avais même pas pris mon sandwich du lunch. Je mis la boîte vocale et sorti dehors pour m'installer sur la table derrière le garage. J'enlevai ma chemise pour ne rester qu'en petite camisole et j'avais relevé ma jupe le plus haut possible sur mes cuisses, afin de profiter des chauds rayons du soleil.

Je repensai à Edward et à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit hier soir. Il ne m'avait pas encore donné de nouvelles et j'aurais apprécié qu'il me fasse juste un petit signe. Un texto pour me dire qu'il pensait à moi. Même avec toute la peine que j'ai de cette histoire, je ne me sens bien que lorsqu'Edward est près de moi. Je devais faire un choix. Continuer cette relation et espérer que Tanya entendrais raison ou encore ne plus le revoir et essayez de l'oublier. Il était encore trop tôt pour moi, pour prendre une décision. Le plus sage était de voir comment les prochains jours se dérouler. Il devait lui dire que j'étais plus qu'une aventure et le savoir dans la même maison que cette Tanya, me rendait nerveuse. J'avais peur de sa réaction. Si elle dépassait les bornes en sachant ce qu'il se passait entre nous ? Si elle le menaçait encore plus, lui faisant encore plus de mal à lui ou à Carlie ?

Heureusement une personne vint s'asseoir près de moi et me sortis de mes réflexions avant que je prenne panique.

-Wow Bella, je ne me souvenais plus que tu étais aussi bien foutu !!!

-Jacob… ça va... ton érection n'est pas trop douloureuse… ou il faut que je remette ma chemise, le taquinais-je.

-Non, ça va et si ça devient trop douloureux, tu pourras m'aider à soulager mon malaise, dit-il en plaquant un baiser sur ma joue.

-T'es pas possible.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, répliqua-t-il en se saisissant d'un morceau de sandwich.

Je pris l'autre morceau et commençai à manger. Jacob était idiot sur les bords et ne ratait jamais une occasion de me rappeler qu'on avait été ensemble et que j'avais été la meilleure baise de sa vie. Mais il était de bonne compagnie. Il me raconta qu'il avait rencontré une fille, Leah. Sa nouvelle voisine de pallier, une jeune étudiante en marketing. Il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous officiel et aucun rapprochement physique, mais il était confiant qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

La journée du mardi se passa encore dans le débordement et j'arrivai épuisée chez moi. Jasper m'aida à faire la salade de poulet, fallait bien qu'il apprenne au moins à faire un repas acceptable dans sa vie et Alice qui devait venir chercher la robe serait là vers 19h30.

-Jasper… Alice vient chercher la robe qu'elle m'a prêtéé dimanche, ce soir...

Il leva les yeux vers moi en rougissant.

-D'accord, je vais aller faire un tour chez Jacob, pour ne pas la croiser, dit-il paniqué.

-Oh, je croyais qu'elle t'intéressait ?

-Justement, je ne serai pas capable de me retenir de lui sauter dessus et lui arracher tous ses vêtements si jamais elle était devant moi.

-Humm… intéressant… alors c'est moi qui vais m'en aller, tu lui remettras la robe… Rosalie et Emmet sont au cinéma, tu auras le champs libre pour la mettre dans ton lit.

Il déglutit. Et prit son temps avant de me répondre.

-T'es sérieuse là ?

-Absolument… et tu feras une heureuse…

-Qui ?

-Alice…

-Elle t'a parlé de moi ? s'écria-t-il.

-Oui, mais je ne te dirai pas ce qu'elle m'a dit, à toi de le découvrir.

Il bougonna en mettant une bouchée de sa salade dans sa bouche.

Je quittai l'appartement vers 19h00 et allai me promener dans le parc. Je lisais mon livre tranquillement me laissant bercer par le vent. Mon portable vibra.

_Bella  
tu es la meilleure  
ce mec est trop SEXXXXE  
je t'en dois une  
Alice_

Ça faisait plus d'une heure que j'avais reçu le texto d'Alice, alors je décidai de rentrer tranquillement. Je souris lorsque je vis que la porsche jaune était toujours devant la maison. J'entrai doucement sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit. Mojito arriva à la course essayant de monter sur ma jambe. Je le pris dans mes mains, me demandant ce qui lui prenait. Et là j'eu ma réponse. Les cris et les grognements qui sortaient de la chambre de Jasper.

_Oh mon dieu... c'était comme je l'avais prédit il y a 2 jours… fou, sauvage, et complètement dément._

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et mis la télé avec le volume un peu plus fort, pour essayer de cacher le plaisir des deux bêtes dans la chambre d'à côté. Tout à coup, la porte de ma salle de bain s'ouvrit dans un grand coup. Je sursautai et vis Jasper en sueur, l'érection au plafond, les cheveux en bataille, le contour de la bouche plein de rouge à lèvres et le souffle haletant me dire.

-Bella, vite… des préservatifs…

-Waoouuhh Jasper, c'est chaud... riais-je.

-Bella, vite… il ne m'en restait… que deux et… ils sont… déjà morts.

-Wow, 3e round… attention pour ne pas qu'elle s'évanouisse la belle Alice.

Je m'étirai pour ouvrir le tiroir de ma table de chevet et tendis une boîte toute neuve à mon meilleur ami.

_-Allez Jazz… j'en peux plus d'attendre… miaula Alice_

-On se parle plus tard, j'ai du boulot, dit Jasper en retournant au pas de course vers sa chambre.

J'éclatai de rire avant de me replonger dans mon film.

* * *

**Alors ???**

**Je veux tout savoir de ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. **

**Et surtout, pensez-vous qu'Edward est honnête avec Bella ?? Et que pensez-vous de Tanya ???**

**Je vous ai gâtée avec 3 chapitres en deux jours, ça vaut bien de faire exploser ma boîte de courriels. lol**

**Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, mes chapitres d'avance viennent de s'épuiser avec celui-là !!! **

**Aucune idée de quand je posterai le prochain. **

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	8. CHAPITRE 8 : MON IMPASSE

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**J'ai mis plus de temps qu'à l'habitude pour écrire le chapitre. J'ai repris mon cours de couture le mercredi soir et 2 mardi soir par mois, c'était cette semaine, je fais du bénévolat auprès de la ligue de La LECHE, aidant les mamans à faire de l'allaitement de leur enfant, une réussite. Bon assez de placotage sur moi et passons à Edward et Bella.**

**J'ai eu de la difficulté à mettre ce chapitre en place. Je l'ai recommencé au moins une dizaine de fois et modifié les dialogues une centaine de fois… lol…. Surtout ceux avec Carlie. Il est assez léger, je dirais même un chapitre de transition, maintenant qu'on sait que le secret est percé, il faut se concentrer sur comment se débarrasser de Tanya qui ne sera pas une mince affaire.**

**Sophie : **Edward ne sais plus quoi penser n'y quoi faire. Aucune idée de comment je pourrais arranger les choses, pour le moment, mais disons qu'il y aura des hauts et des bas. Merci

**bobo : **Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres il y aura dans cette fic… quand je serai fixé, je vais le mettre en note au début… à suivre…

**CarlieCullen **: Tu n'auras pas besoin de castrer Edward, du calme ma belle. Pour Tanya, je ne peux pas trop t'en dire, parce que ce que j'ai prévu n'arrivera pas tout de suite. Mais avec ce chapitre, tu vas probablement péter les plombs, elle est bien pire qu'une sal***. Pour Alice et Jasper se faisant surprendre par Edward et bien c'est prévu… C'est certain que le rapprochement entre les chapitres peut créer une dépendance… mdr. Merci pour tes commentaires, j'adore.

**Elo90 :** C'est vrai qu'une solution radicale est assez tentante, mais je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour me débarasser d'elle. À suivre…

**Bonne lecture **

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : MON IMPASSE**

**

* * *

**

Ça fait presque deux semaines qu'Edward a dit à Tanya qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et moi. Il était rentré plus tôt cette journée là pour lui dire, Carlie étant encore à l'école. Tanya avait piqué une colère épouvantable cassant des assiettes, faisant un trou dans un mur en y lançant une chaise et brisant un cadre de porte parce qu'elle l'avait fermée trop fort. Elle s'en était même prit à lui en lui griffant le bras laissant une cicatrice. Edward ne savait plus quoi faire, même Alice n'avait pas réussit à venir à bout d'elle.

Edward la trouvait bizarre depuis qu'elle était revenue de Cuba la dernière fois, et il était très inquiet de la laisser seule avec Carlie. Il avait été obligé de me dire qu'elle avait déjà eu des problèmes de consommation de drogues par le passé, ayant fait de mauvaises rencontres et avec son caractère de peste, elle en avait un peu trop abusé.

Son comportement des dernières semaines, lui faisait croire qu'elle avait fait une rechute. Il lui avait même enlevé l'accès à ses cartes de crédit, de peur qu'elle dépense une fortune en cocaïne et il lui laissait un montant raisonnable en liquide lui limitant les excès. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas quitter la maison et laisser Carlie avec elle, donc par le fait même, on ne se voyait que très peu. J'étais dépassée par les évènements, les emmerdes devenaient de plus en plus grosses.

Alice prenait Carlie avec elle un soir par semaine pour nous permette de se voir Edward et moi. Jasper et elle ne s'était revu qu'une seule fois et j'étais contente que ce soit chez Alice. Elle donnait tout son temps libre à Edward et ne pouvait pas mettre du temps pour voir Jasper et faire avancer leur relation qu'Edward ignorait toujours. Alice ne voulait pas que je lui dise, voulant attendre que ce soit plus sérieux. Pour l'instant c'était physique, Jasper étant long à voir les sentiments. Alice ne voulant rien brusquer certaine que c'était l'homme de sa vie. Elle lui laissait le temps qu'il lui fallait. Ça me mettait dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis d'Edward, mais bon ce serait facile à régler.

Edward était parti pour 2 jours à Los Angeles, en avion cette fois, pour ne pas être parti trop longtemps loin de Carlie. Alice avait promis de passer le plus souvent possible pour vérifier que Carlie était en sécurité avec Tanya. Edward avait fait à Carlie un résumé sur les mesures d'urgence en cas de problèmes et surtout comment joindre Alice sur son portable en tout moment. Nous étions mardi soir et c'était soir de cinéma pour Rosalie et Emmet et je terminais la vaisselle avec Jasper quand on sonna à la porte.

-Alice ! s'exclama Jasper.

-Salut Jasper, sursurra-t-elle. Carlie et moi on est venue voir si Bella et toi vouliez venir avec nous manger une glace au parc.

Il les emmena dans la cuisine.

-Salut Carlie, lui dis-je. Salut Alice…

-Salut Bella. Alors vous venez manger une glace ? dit la petite fille en faisant la moue.

-Vous voyez ça, montrant avec fierté le visage de sa filleule. Ça m'a prit presque 2 mois pour lui apprendre ça lorsqu'elle avait 2 ans. C'est la moue _made in Alice Cullen_ et personne n'y résiste, je suis trop forte, rigola-t-elle.

-Moi, je veux bien, répondis-je en souriant.

Alice se tourna vers Jasper et dans une fraction de seconde, leur regard changea et la tension sexuelle qui émanait d'eux était palpable. Ça faisait des flammèches.

_Vite Bella, pense à quelque chose pour sortir Carlie de cette pièce avant qu'il ne se saute dessus devant elle._

-Carlie, tu veux venir avec moi, on va aller voir où se trouve Mojito ?

-Mojito ?

-C'est mon chaton, il est mignon, tu viens, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

-Oh ouiiii !!! sautilla-t-elle partout.

Nous avions cherchés dans le salon, dans ma chambre pendant presque 5 minutes pour finir par le trouver endormis dans la salle de lavage sur la sécheuse qui tournait dégageant de la chaleur. Carlie le prit dans ses bras et le câlina tendrement.

-Je ne peux pas en avoir un, parce que ma maman est allergique, me dit-elle d'une petite voix triste.

_Elle est allergique aux chats en plus, non mais elle a tout pour qu'on la déteste !!! Pauvre petite, foutu avec une mère pareille. Saisie-toi Bella !!! _

-Oh… quand tu seras plus grande tu pourras en avoir un !

-Oui, papa me dit la même chose, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je la fis asseoir sur le canapé et lui dit que je revenais dans une minute. J'entrai dans la cuisine et trouvai Alice et Jasper en pleine action sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Alice assit sur ce dernier la chemise ouverte sur un soutien-gorge rouge flamboyant, sa jupe relever jusqu'au nombril.

_Vous allez vous dire que c'est un appartement de débauché là, hein pas vrai ?_

-Alice, je vais y aller _seule_ avec Carlie pour la glace d'accord ?

-Humm… ok… Bella… désolée… dit-elle entre deux baisers.

Ils n'avaient même pas arrêté d'enlever leur vêtements, le chandail de Jasper venait de voler dans la pièce et Alice s'attaquait à son pantalon.

-T'es trop… gentille Bella… tu es vraiment… la meilleure amie parfaite… répliqua Jasper.

-Je sais, profitez-en je reviens dans une heure. Au moins eux, ils pouvaient en profiter, marmonnais-je pour moi.

Ils me répondirent par un grognement et je me dépêchai de retourner trouver la fillette et sortir d'ici avant qu'elle ait aussi peur que Mojito lorsqu'il serait encore plus dans le feu de l'action. La petite fille cajolait mon chaton et me sourit en me voyant arriver.

-Carlie, Alice doit aider Jasper pour… ses vêtements, il a une… conférence demain et veut être bien habillé.

_Ouf… Bravo Bella !!!_

-Nous n'irons pas manger une glace alors ?

-Oh oui… eh bien si tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Juste nous deux ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

_Allez Carlie, ne me fait pas le coup que tu ne dois pas parler aux étrangers.. On n'a pas le temps, il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite avant que ta marraine commence à s'exprimer… _

Elle avait l'air de penser à ce qu'elle devait me dire. Ses yeux verts me regardèrent aussi intensément que ceux d'Edward.

-Je pourrai avoir deux boules ?

-Deux boules, absolument, allez on y va, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

J'attrapai mon porte feuille et mon portable et nous sortîmes de l'appartement. Nous marchâmes sur le trottoir, nous dirigeant vers le parc trois rues plus loin où il y avait un marchand de glaces. Carlie me racontait des choses sur ses amies à l'école, sur ses cours de piano et me raconta comment son papa l'aidait à faire ses gammes et avec le solfège. Elle me faisait penser à Alice. Sûre d'elle et parlant tout le temps.

Elle prit une glace deux boules, une à la fraise et l'autre au chocolat et je pris la même chose qu'elle. Elle trouvait ça rigolo que je choisisse la même saveur qu'elle. Elle disait que d'habitude les grands prenaient des sortes avec des drôles de noms.

Nous étions assises sur notre banc depuis 20 minutes lorsqu'elle me demanda d'aller se balancer. Elle embarqua sur le siège de la balançoire et me demanda de la pousser juste un peu pour démarrer. Je pris place sur la balançoire juste à côté d'elle et rigolai en regardant Carlie s'amuser. Mon portable vibra.

-Allo ? répondis-je gardant toujours un œil sur Carlie.

_-Hey, ma belle, ça va ?_

-Hey mon beau, je vais bien et toi ?

_-Pas si mal. Il ne me reste que la réunion de demain matin et je pourrai être à Phoenix pour le diner. Tu me manques… c'est triste l'hôtel sans toi… _

-Ouais… moi aussi…

_-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, je ne te dérangeais pas ?_

-Oh, je suis au parc en train de me balancer avec une adorable petite fille qui réponds au nom de Carlie Cullen.

_-Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma fille ? y'a un problème, elle va bien ? pourquoi c'est toi qui…_

_-_Edward, relaxe… je ne la mangerai pas.

_-Excuse-moi, mais elle devrait être avec Tanya ? s'il te plaît explique-moi, parce que là je panique. Et pas parce que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais je crains le pire à cause de sa mère._

-Alice est venu chez moi avec Carlie voulant que j'aille manger une glace avec elles et Jasper a eu besoin d'Alice pour ses vêtements, il donne une conférence demain.

_-Tu as demandé à Carlie où est sa mère ?_

-Edward, tu sais bien que non, calme-toi. Tu veux lui parler ?

_-Euh… oui… excuse-moi Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu sois une fois de plus impliquée dans mes emmerdes avec Tanya, mais ça ne me dit rien de bon que ce soit Alice qui s'occupe de Carlie ce soir._

-Ne t'en fait pas. Carlie est adorable. Je te la passe.

-Ouais…

Je regardai Carlie qui se balançait la tête en arrière ses cheveux touchant presque le sol.

-Carlie… y'a ton père au téléphone, il voudrait te dire un mot.

Elle releva la tête et stoppa la balançoire. Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage illuminant ses yeux verts. Elle hocha la tête et tendis la main pour que je lui donne mon portable.

-Papa !

…

-Oui, elle est très gentille.

…

-Fraise et chocolat. Et tu sais quoi ?... Bella aussi elle a prit fraise et chocolat.

…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'Edward lui a dit ma la petite fille éclata de rire.

-Tu reviens demain alors ?

…

-C'est marraine qui est venue me chercher à l'école, et je dors chez elle.

…

-D'accord, moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle me repassa le téléphone et retourna se balancer.

-Alors ?

_-Aucune idée. Tu peux demander à Alice de m'appeler s'il te plaît._

-Oui, dès que je rentre.

_-Merci Bella. Je t'appelle plus tard., dit-il comme perdu dans ses pensées._

Cette femme était vraiment une irresponsable de première. Laisser sa fille sans même la prévenir et pendant que son père était à l'extérieur de la ville. Une chance qu'Edward avait Alice.

Ça faisait près de 1h30 que j'étais au parc avec Carlie. Après les balançoires, elle m'avait traîné jusqu'à la glissoire et on rentrait tranquillement à la maison, main dans la main, Carlie chantant des chansons amusantes qu'elle avait apprise au service de garde. Nous montâmes les escaliers et en entrant dans mon appartement, je fis le plus de bruit possible.

-C'EST NOUS !!!

Alice arriva dans le salon avec un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Bella, tu es une sainte, mrumura-t-elle.

-Tu sais que tu m'en dois pas mal toi, répliquais-je en la pointant du doigt.

Elle éclata de rire. Nous avions développé une relation particulière elle et moi. Comme deux amies qui se connaissaient depuis longtemps. On avait souvent des discussions par téléphone et les deux dernières semaines, elle m'avait aidé à faire passer la frustration _Tanya_ en m'écoutant dire des choses affreuses sur la bimbo. Elle était même venue prendre le lunch avec moi à deux reprises à mon travail. Nous discutâmes un instant tandis que Carlie avait repris Mojito dans ses bras. Elle rappela Edward discrètement et elle lui dit que Tanya l'avait appelée lui demandant de prendre Carlie et de la garder pour la nuit. Une soirée bien arrosée apparemment. Au moins elle avait pensée à ne pas faire subir ses folies à sa fille.

Lorsque les filles s'en allèrent, je fus surprise par Carlie qui vint me donner un baiser sur la joue et me faire un câlin me disant merci pour la glace et la promenade au parc. Alice souriait voyant mon air médusé. Au moins elle semblait m'apprécié. Ce qui n'était pas pour me nuire le jour où son père lui parlerait de moi.

J'essayai d'en savoir plus sur Jasper et Alice, mais celui-ci, ne laissait échapper aucune information, à part le fait qu'il s'exhibait dans la cuisine et dans ma chambre à la recherche de préservatifs, il ne voulait rien me dire. C'était bon signe, ça voulait dire qu'il la considérait plus qu'une baise. Ça risquait de faire une heureuse.

Edward était rentré dans la soirée et n'avait pas pu venir. Il avait dû se rendre directement chez lui pour s'occuper de Carlie, puisque Tanya avait fait appel à une jeune voisine voulant retourner faire la fête. Edward, ne voulant pas laisser Carlie avec une jeune fille de 13 ans, était rentré s'occuper de sa fille. J'étais certaine qu'elle faisait exprès pour qu'il ne puisse pas venir me voir. Elle était morte de jalousie vu qu'Edward ne voulait rien d'elle.

Les jours de la semaine se ressemblaient et je n'avais pas revu Edward. Il m'appelait avant d'aller dormir, mais n'était pas très bavard, ne voulant pas m'ennuyer avec ses problèmes. Nous étions vendredi et je décidai d'aller m'amuser en boîte un peu. Il fallait que je bouge. Alice était venue me rejoindre, dans ma chambre, pour qu'on puisse nous préparer toutes les deux ensembles. Jasper, ne se pointa pas le bout du nez dans ma chambre, je lui avais formellement interdit. Des plans pour qu'Alice finisse la soirée avec lui au lieu de venir s'amuser avec moi. À 22h00, nous étions prêtes et partîmes nous amuser au Twilight.

Nous dansions sur la musique et après plus d'une heure à se dandiner sur la piste de danse, on se dirigea au bar pour prendre un verre. Alice était de très bonne compagnie et meublait très bien la conversation en parlant sans arrêt. Elle nous racontait sa vie amoureuse pourvue de relations décevantes et de son plus gros chagrin d'amour. Elle était seule depuis un bon moment et ne voulait pas de quelqu'un juste pour avoir quelqu'un. Elle voulait attendre le bon et contre toutes attentes, elle nous dit que Jasper était celui avec qui elle voulait faire de sa vie, une vie comme celle de ses parents. Rosalie était sous le choc. Elle ne savait même pas qu'Alice et Jasper avait couché ensemble, alors vous imaginez sa tête quand Alice annonça qu'il était l'homme de savie. Alice avait elle aussi 25 ans et rêvait de partager, avec un homme, ce que ses parents partageaient depuis près de 30 ans. Plusieurs verres plus tard, nous retournâmes sur la piste de danse. Et ce fût une mauvaise idée. Devant nous se tenait _madame la bimbo blonde Tanya._

-Alice… tu es encore capable de t'amuser ? moi qui croyait que tu te plaisais dans le rôle de seconde mère _parfaite_ pour ma fille… dit la bimbo de sa voix nazillarde.

-Je sais très bien m'amuser Tanya, et même si j'adore ta fille, je crois que c'est à toi de jouer le rôle de mère. Chose que tu es incapable de faire.

-Oh… encore ton humeur de chien… arrête de jouer les saintes, j'ai assez d'Edward qui se prend pour dieu le père, cracha-t-elle.

-C'est Edward le saint de t'endurer, hors de ma vue Tanya, répliqua Alice.

Elle se tourna vers moi. Je n'avais pas dis un seul mot, ne voulant pas m'attirer plus d'ennuis que j'en avais déjà. Elle me regarda avec mépris.

-Oh, je vois que tu sors le jouet d'Edward… pas de chance pour toi Isabella, Edward est de corvée ce soir…

-Carlie n'est pas une corvée pour Edward, s'écria Alice outrée.

-Tu sais ma chérie, dit-elle en me regardant. Edward n'a pas eu besoin de toi cette semaine, j'ai rempli mon rôle de charmante épouse et je me suis glissée dans ses draps pour lui faire vivre la meilleure baise de sa vie.

-C'est ça cause toujours Tanya, désolée de te décevoir, mais moi je ne suis pas qu'un one-night qu'il baise parce qu'il a trop bu, il n'y a pas que ça entre nous, dis-je avant de tourner les talons.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras me faisant presque tomber.

-Écoutes-moi bien, petite garce. Tu peux baiser avec mon mari autant que tu veux, mais c'est moi qui porte la bague, dit-elle en montrant l'anneau à son doigt.

-Oh, mais regarde ça Alice. Elle porte une bague, m'exclamais-je en me dégageant.

-Il ne divorcera jamais pour toi. C'est moi sa femme et …

-Et quoi Tanya ? Et rien, c'est juste un bout de papier… un mariage obligé… sans robe blanche, sans fleurs et quatuor à cordes… juste une bague et un bout de papier Tanya… dis-je sèchement avant d'attraper Alice par le bras et sortir de ce bar pour ne pas jeter plus d'huile sur le feu.

Appuyez sur le devant de ma voiture, je reprenais mon souffle et essayait de me calmer tellement je tremblais de rage à cause de Tanya. Alice tapait du pied et serrait les poings devant moi.

-J'aurais dû lui foutre mon poing sur la gueule, s'écria Alice

-Alice, tu ne m'aides pas là… grognais-je.

-Excuse-moi… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là… c'est son 4e soir en ligne… elle est en train de retomber… non mais quelle conne, cracha Alice. Pourquoi est-ce que mon frère a baisé avec une fille pareille. Il aurait été mieux de se faire un nœud dedans ou mieux encore se branler dans la douche…

J'éclatai de rire.

-Se branler dans la douche… Alice t'es pas possible.

-Quoi ?? tous les mecs font ça Bella !!!

-Je sais mais… Avoue qu'à 19 ans, quand une fille bien roulé se jette sur toi, il n'y pas un mec qui pourrait résister… c'est beaucoup mieux que se branler…

-AAARRRRGGGHHH!!!

-Alice…

-N'empêche, je suis fière de toi Bella.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tanya, ne va pas s'en remettre. Tu lui as remis sur le nez qu'elle n'a pas eu de mariage de princesse, t'a visé juste ma belle. Elle doit être folle de rage.

-Ouais, j'avoue que j'ai été forte, répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Le visage de Tanya s'était assombri et enragé en une fraction de seconde. Elle ne l'avait pas encore digéré, depuis tout ce temps. Alice se calma peu à peu. Arrêtant de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Alors je décidai qu'il était temps de se rentrer.

-Allez viens, je te ramène.

Je roulai doucement et Alice parlait encore et toujours, une vraie machine à parole. Lorsque je stoppai ma voiture devant mon appartement, Alice me regarda.

-Tu montes ? l'interrogeais-je.

-Tu crois que je peux monter ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-J'en suis certaine, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il était près de 02h00 du matin, lorsque nous passâmes la porte de mon appartement. Jasper était endormi sur le canapé Mojito dans ses bras. Alice me regarda.

-Je crois que tu seras capable de l'emmener jusqu'à son lit, je vous laisse. À demain, dis-je en prenant Mojito avec moi.

Les bruits venant de la chambre de Jasper n'étant pas trop dérangeant, je pus m'endormir rapidement serrer contre ma petite boule de poil. C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me réveilla.

-Allo ?

_-Hey, ma belle, tu dormais ?_

-Hey, mon beau, humm… oui, je dormais, quel heure est-il ?

_-09h00, excuse-moi, je sais qu'il est encore tôt, je peux monter ?_

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas, je vais t'ouvrir la porte

Carlie ayant son cours de piano le samedi matin à 09h00, Edward avait l'habitude de venir passer ce temps avec moi. Après avoir ouvert la porte, je me dirigeai vers la douche. Et comme à tous les samedis matin, Edward s'y glissait avec moi. Après nous êtres caressés et lavés, nous prenions le temps restant pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre nu dans mes draps.

Nous avions parlé de ma rencontre avec Tanya la veille. Edward était furieux après Tanya de s'en être prit à moi. Il m'avait assuré que j'avais bien fait de lui répondre et de ne pas me laisser faire. De plus, Tanya n'était pas rentrée la nuit dernière. Ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés, Tanya avait bel et bien recommencé à prendre de la cocaïne. Lorsqu'il était revenu chez lui mercredi, il avait trouvé des restes de la soirée de Tanya dans la salle de bain. Évidemment la blondasse avait tout nié. Edward redoublait de surveillance face à Carlie.

Je ne lui avais pas parlé de l'allusion de Tanya s'étant glissée dans son lit durant la semaine. Je voulais restée confiante qu'il ne s'était rien passé et vu la façon dont il venait de me faire l'amour sous la douche et sur le comptoir de la salle de bain, j'étais certaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de sexe depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, soit dimanche dernier, ce qui faisait 6 jours.

À peine 02h00 après son arrivée, Edward m'embrassa pour retourner s'occuper de sa fille, me laissant seule avec Mojito.

La semaine passa rapidement, sans que je ne puisse revoir Edward. Nous étions rendus au vendredi soir 31 octobre. Edward m'avait avertit qu'il passerait pour la récolte des bonbons avec Carlie, Tanya étant partie dans une soirée costumée et qu'on ne se verrait que le lendemain matin durant le cours de piano de Carlie. Alors je me retrouvai en pyjama devant mon téléviseur, avec un DVD, Mojito, et une quantité industrielle de bonbons devant moi. Emmet et Rosalie étaient partis chez des amis et Jasper avec Alice, je ne sais où. Aucune décoration ne laissait croire aux enfants que je donnais des bonbons, mais quelques enfants du voisinage vinrent tout de même cogner aux portes. Une fois de plus vers 19h30 on cogna à la porte.

-Bella, regarde je suis une princesse, s'écria la petite voix de Carlie.

Edward se tenait derrière elle, un sourire sur son visage, me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Wow Carlie, tu es magnifique, tourne un peu, répondis-je en la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

-Merci ! Je peux voir Mojito ?

-Oui, il est au salon, vas-y.

Edward entra et ferma la porte avant de me serrer fort dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondis-je avant de déposer mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser.

-Elle voulait venir te montrer son costume. Tu l'as mise dans ta poche avec la glace à deux boules tu sais ? dit-il en répondant à mon baiser.

-Papa, Bella a plein de bonbons, vient voir !!! s'exclama la fillette du salon.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, pour trouver Carlie, la bouche pleine de bonbons. Elle nous regardait d'une drôle de façon avant de prendre la parole.

-Bella, il est où ton amoureux ?

-Mon amoureux ?

-Ben oui, tu sais, celui que marraine a aidé avec ses vêtements, quand on est allée prendre une glace au parc, s'explique Carlie.

-Oh, Jasper ?

-Oui, c'est lui, Jasper...

-Jasper, n'est pas mon amoureux, il est mon meilleur ami, répondis-je en jetant un œil à Edward qui semblait amusé par les questions de sa fille.

-Vous ne dormez pas dans le même lit ?

-Non.

-Oh… comme mon papa et ma maman, ils sont juste amis. C'est qui ton amoureux alors ? insista-t-elle.

Je commençais à avoir chaud et le rouge me montait aux joues sous l'interrogatoire de la fillette. Edward essayait de ne pas rire en pinçant les lèvres, mais moi j'étais complètement déconcertée par cette gamine. Les enfants n'ont aucune gêne et posaient tous des questions toutes aussi embarrassantes les unes que les autres.

-Euh…

-Carlie, ce n'est pas très poli de faire un interrogatoire à Bella. Tu es un peu trop indiscrète, la réprimanda Edward.

-Mais papa… pleurnicha-t-elle.

La fillette baissa les yeux pour reprendre un bonbon et caressa Mojito avant de regarder son père.

-Je voulais juste savoir. Maman dit que c'est toi l'amoureux de Bella.

Je me levai d'un bon, paniquée. Edward ne sembla pas s'en faire, car il me sourit avant de répondre à sa fille.

-Carlie… Bella est une très bonne amie… on fait des sorties ensemble et on aime bien discuter ensemble.

-Alors, vous ne vous donnez pas de bisous, parce qu'il faut se donner des bisous sur la bouche pour être amoureux !!!

-Bon je vous laisse, je reviens dans une minute, dis-je en me précipitant dans le couloir pour me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette Tanya avait dit à Carlie pour Edward et moi. Elle était cinglé cette fille. À quoi elle jouait ? J'entendais Edward parler avec Carlie, comment est-ce qu'il allait nous sortir de ça.

-J'aimerais bien que ce soit Bella ton amoureuse, elle est gentille.

-Oui, elle est gentille.

-Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas être son amoureux alors ?

-Carlie, je ne t'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas être son amoureux. Ta mère n'aurait pas dû te dire que j'étais l'amoureux de Bella. C'est trop tôt pour dire qu'on est amoureux, dit-il hésitant

-J'suis toute mêlée, souffla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Edward.

-À chaque fois que tu n'es pas là, maman dit que tu es allé faire des bisous avec Bella… je pensais que c'était ton amoureuse.

-Quand Bella et moi allons décider d'être des amoureux, je vais t'en parler. Pour l'instant, j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec Bella et elle aussi, elle aime ça. C'est plus compliqué que juste se faire des bisous être amoureux.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, soupira-t-il.

-C'est quoi alors être amoureux ?

-Tu sais quoi ? tu poses trop de questions ma princesse. On en reparlera, pour l'instant je vais aller voir ce que fait Bella. Occupe-toi de Mojito.

Edward entra dans ma chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte. Il sourit en me voyant assise sur mon lit. Il me tendit la main.

-Je suis désolé, elle est très curieuse. Une autre chose qu'elle a hérité de sa marraine, pouffa-t-il.

-Non, ça va Edward. Ce n'est pas ta faute et je n'ai pas trop le tour avec les enfants. Je n'y connais rien et ils m'effraient avec leur franchise et leur inhibition.

Il éclata de rire en me serrant dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre, moi non plus…

-Je trouve que tu t'es très bien débrouillé, nous reste juste à décider si nous sommes amoureux, le taquinais-je.

-Ne te moque pas de moi. Nous aurons du temps pour répondre à cette question cette fin de semaine.

-Cette fin de semaine ?

-En fait, à part que Carlie voulait te montrer son costume et te faire passer un interrogatoire par la même occasion, j'étais venu te dire de faire ta valise. Mes parents sont arrivés en après-midi et ils s'occupent de Carlie, jusqu'à lundi. Si tu le veux bien, je reviens vers 22h30 dormir ici et demain on s'en va quelque part.

-On va passer 3 jours et 3 nuits ensembles ?

-Oui, c'est ce qui est prévu.

-Merci, merci, merci, dis-je en lui sautant au cou.

-Où on va ?

-Aucune idée, on choisira cette nuit, j'ai beaucoup de destination à te proposer.

On s'embrassa langoureusement, glissant notre langue dans la bouche de l'autre sensuellement. Il brisa le baiser en soupirant.

-Allez, sortons d'ici avant que je te prenne comme une bête sur le coin de ton lit et de traumatiser ma fille pour le restant de ses jours. Cette chambre me donne trop d'idées.

* * *

**Bon est-ce que je m'en suis bien sortie ?**

**Merci encore une fois de me lire et de tous vos messages d'encouragement.**

**A+**

**isa**


	9. CHAPITRE 9 : MON WEEKEND

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**Je vous envoie un petit chapitre sur le week-end d'Edward et Bella, j'avais envie qu'il passe un bon moment ensemble. Alors, quoi de mieux que les parents pour garder son enfant pour aller s'enfermer dans un hôtel de luxe pour se faire du bien. Moi aussi j'en aurais besoin.**

**Chapitre où Bella et Edward auront des bonnes discussions.... pas de Tanya pour ce chapitre, ça commence à prendre forme, mais je manque de temps présentement...**

**Bonne lecture**

**A+**

**isa**

**CarlieCullen :** Pour l'accident de voiture et l'overdose, ça me plaît au contraire, mais ce serait trop facile. Si tu aimes Alice et Jasper en exhibitionnistes, et bien c'est parfait, car ils vont s'exhiber de plus en plus. Pauvre Edward il aura un grand choc pour lui, attention je ne te dis pas comment il va réagir, sauf que pauvre lui il aura probablement droit à la vision la plus XXX. De plus, je ne fais que le point de vue de Bella dans cette fic alors, il faudra qu'elle soit avec Edward lorsqu'il les surprendra.

**Sophie :** Merci, Tanya/Bella, j'ai eu un plaisir fou à l'écrire. Jasper/Alice, des bêtes de sexxxe, on aura la chance de les voir à l'œuvre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : MON WEEK-END**

* * *

Edward était parti chez lui reconduire Carlie à ses parents vers 21h00. Il serait de retour plus tard après avoir mit Carlie au lit et discuter un peu avec ses parents. Je lui avais donné discrètement une clé lorsqu'il était parti. De cette façon, il pourrait se glisser dans mon lit sans qu'on se fasse griller et sans me réveiller si je m'endormais. Je pris une douche et accrochai la casquette sur le crochet de ma porte pour que Jasper sache qu'Edward serait là. J'avais juste mis un shorty pour me glisser dans mon lit. Je savais qu'Edward adorait dormir avec moi et surtout quand je ne portais qu'une petite culotte. Je mis mon film d'amour préféré, Orgueils et Préjugés. Jasper s'exaspérait à chacune des fois que je regardais ce film, mais il finissait toujours par se joindre à moi pour le regarder.

Je dus m'endormir sur mon film puisque je sentis un corps chaud s'approcher du mien et se blottir dans mon dos.

-Humm… j'ai attendu ce moment toute la semaine, murmura Edward.

-Trois nuits Edward, trois nuits…

-Dors ma chérie, il est tard, presque 02h00 du matin, j'avais beaucoup de choses à discuter avec mes parents.

_Ma chérie, il m'appelé ma chérie !!!_

-Bonne nuit Edward…

-Bonne nuit Bella…

Nous étions en route pour L'hôtel Montélucia de Scottdales, à 30 minutes en voiture de chez moi. Nous avions décidé de ne pas trop s'éloigner et n'avions pas le goût d'aller nous épuiser à visiter et découvrir une ville inconnue. Nous avions donc opté pour une fin de semaine _d'amoureux (même si nous n'avions pas encore décidés et parlé d'être amoureux)_ dans un spa afin de profiter l'un de l'autre et de se reposer par la même occasion. Edward réserva une très grande chambre au rez-de-chaussée, avec une baignoire à remous ainsi qu'un balcon aménagé qui donnait sur une piscine presque privée. Ces chambres étaient un genre de villa et étaient construite autour de la piscine qui avait quatre parties plus privée donnant sur la terrasse de chacune. Cette fois-ci, nous n'avions pas demandé une chambre avec cuisinette, nous ferons appel au service aux chambres ou encore nous sortirons pour diner dans un restaurant.

Edward emmena les valises jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvris. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre et je me dirigeai sur le lit me laissant tomber sur le dos. Edward vint me retrouver et se laissa tomber de la même façon que moi. Je tournai la tête pour me retrouver face à lui. Il me sourit. Il était là avec moi et j'étais heureuse que ses parents s'occupent de Carlie. Les problèmes avec Tanya étaient bien loin lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux dans notre bulle. Edward était rassuré, puisque Carlie ne se retrouvait pas seule avec sa mère qui avait repris une vie d'adolescente et refaisait sa jeunesse pour la troisième fois. Edward était dépassé par ses agissements, il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être aussi irresponsable avec Carlie. Il n'avait aucune confiance en elle. Elle buvait, se droguait et couchait à gauche et à droite. Encore chanceux qu'elle ne ramenait pas ses conquêtes à la maison.

-Tes parents sont vraiment des personnes extraordinaires, de te permettre de te libéré pour une fin de semaine, dis-je en répondant à son sourire.

-Oui. Ma mère est tellement heureuse que j'aie rencontré une fille. Quand je lui ai dit mercredi soir au téléphone, elle a tout de suite proposé de venir s'occuper de Carlie pour nous permette de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

-Si je comprends bien, tu lui as parlé de moi ?

-Oui, en fait, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis rentré si tard hier soir. Elle rayonnait à chaque fois que je lui disais quelque chose sur toi.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dit.

Il se tourna sur son flanc, sa tête sur sa main en s'appuyant sur son coude replié. Il me regardait intensément de ses yeux verts. Edward avait tout d'un charmeur et il le savait. Il savait exactement comment me regarder pour me faire craquer. Il me fit son irrésistible sourire en coin avant de prendre la parole.

-Que tu étais belle, douce, intelligente… murmura-t-il en approchant son visage de mon corps pour le parsemer de baiser les plus érotiques, les uns que les autres.

-Mais encore…

Il lécha mon cou se dirigeant vers ma gorge où il en aspira la peau entre ses lèvres.

-Que j'avais toujours envie d'être avec toi, que tu étais de très bonne compagnie, que tu savais un tas de chose sur la littérature, que tu avais une conversation intéressante…

Il continuait de relater tout ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère tout en m'embrassant. Il fit passer mon débardeur par-dessus ma tête et continua sa myriade de baiser sur le haut de ma poitrine.

-Et le plus important…

Il plongea son regard vert dans le mien. Tellement intense qu'un frisson me parcourut. Le désir qui était présent depuis le début de son récit, prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et j'avais envie de lui comme jamais.

-Que je suis totalement épris de toi et que je suis amoureux pour la première fois de ma vie, de plus en plus, à chaque fois que je te vois… murmura-t-il avant de prendre mes lèvres pour leur donner le plus merveilleux des baisers.

_Wow, est-ce que ce mec venait de me dire qu'il était amoureux de moi ?!!_

Je pris un peu de temps pour répondre à son baiser, sous le choc de ses révélations et finis par m'accrocher à son cou pour l'attirer à moi et approfondir ce délicieux baiser. Toujours plus fort et plus fougueux. Je me laissai entraîner dans les caresses que me prodiguait Edward. J'aurais pu mourir à cet instant tellement j'étais comblée. Il était amoureux de moi, il dansait et faisait l'amour comme un dieu et je l'aimais. S'il n'y avait pas le problème Tanya, tout serait parfait. Même Carlie n'était pas un obstacle dans notre vie et notre amour. De plus, elle nous avait donné sa bénédiction à sa façon, pas plus tard qu'hier soir et ses parents étaient ravis qu'il m'ait rencontré.

Il brisa le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle et j'en profitai pour passer par-dessus lui me trouvant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. J'attrapai son t-shirt et le fit passer rapidement sur sa tête pour le jeter sur le sol quelque part dans la chambre. Mes yeux étaient rivés dans les prunelles vertes remplies de désir de mon amant. J'avais envie de lui, il m'avait tellement manqué, sa peau, sa voix, son odeur et j'étais brûlante. Je caressai son torse avec empressement pour finir ma course sur le bouton de son jeans, que je défis rapidement. Je me relevai au bout du lit pour tirer son jeans vers le bas. Il m'aida en levant les fesses et il descendit son boxer en même temps. Je regardai son sexe tendu sur son ventre et ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres, emprisonnant celle du bas entre mes dents.

-Mon amour… t'es trop sexy… quand tu fais ça…

_Mon amour, de mieux en mieux. Ce mec allait me rendre complètement folle. s'il vous plaît, faites que je ne redescendre jamais de ce nuage... _

Je descendis mon jeans en vitesse, mon désir et mon envie de lui prirent de nouveau le dessus sur mes gestes. Je repris ma place à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Edward l'embrassai de toutes mes forces. Nos hanches se balançaient en rythme, nous procurant une friction divine, libérant le fruit de mon excitation sur sa verge, nous faisant gémir.

-Edward…

-Bella…

Je me souvins des mots qu'il m'avait dis hier soir dans ma chambre. Ces mots qu'il avait prononcés et qui m'avaient émoustillée. J'avais eu tellement envie qu'il me prenne de cette façon, il était rentré trop tard et je m'étais endormi sur le feu dans mon bas ventre. Il m'avait trop manqué, mon sexe le réclamait, mon corps le réclamait et je le voulais que ce soit fort, intense, sauvage, assouvir mon besoin de lui.

-Prends-moi Edward… comme une bête… sur le coin du lit…

À peine avais-je prononcé ses quelques mots que je me retrouvai sur le dos, Edward debout entre mes cuisses, tirant mon corps sur le bord du lit, un sourire en coin sur le visage, ravit de ma demande, son sexe pointant contre le mien et d'un habile coup de rein, il me pénétra. Il remonta mes jambes sur ses avant-bras et m'agrippa par les hanches pour approfondir les pénétrations. Il me faisait un bien fou, c'était fort, intense, sauvage… Nos bassins claquaient fortement l'un contre l'autre et tout en moi vibrait sous cette intensité.

-Putain Bella…

-Plus fort Edward…

Il accéda une nouvelle fois à ma demande et sa jouissance proche de se libérer, me laissait un spectacle absolument fabuleux. Edward était tellement beau, grimaçant sous le plaisir qu'il nous procurait. Une décharge électrique me parcourut lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et me sourit tout en continuant ses mouvements en moi. Sa voix rauque résonna dans la pièce.

-Je vais venir Bella… caresse-toi mon amour… viens avec moi…

Il m'avait presque supplié. Il devait être vraiment très proche de libérer sa jouissance. Je léchai et suçai mes doigt avant de dirigeai ma main vers ma féminité pour trouver mon clitoris gonflé par l'excitation. Edward écarquilla les yeux, laissant échapper un grognement suivi d'un _putain elle va me tuer_, me voyant humidifier mes doigts. Sachant très bien comment me mener à mon orgasme, qui était proche, en quelques coups de doigts, j'appuyai sur mon clitoris faisant des cercles rapides. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me resserrai autour d'Edward et me laissai aller à mon plaisir en gémissant le nom de mon amant. Edward, rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière et s'enfonça en moi profondément pour y jouir. Le spectacle était une fois de plus à couper le souffle. Apollon pouvait aller se rhabiller, Edward Cullen le surpassait.

Il se laissa retomber sur mon corps, prenant soin de mettre mes jambes de chaque côté de lui. Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras qu'il mit de chaque côté de ma tête. Il déposa une multitude de baisers sur mon visage, mon cou, ma clavicule, le haut de ma poitrine. Il continuait de se mouvoir doucement en moi et je savourais ce moment de tendresse.

Avec Edward beaucoup de choses se passaient dans le regard, à travers ses yeux. Et là maintenant, il y avait tant d'amour et de sincérité dans ses yeux que je me surpris à être complètement bouleversée. La force de mon orgasme, l'intensité du regard d'Edward, les mots qu'ils avaient prononcés disant qu'il était amoureux de moi me chamboulaient. Je ressentais exactement la même chose que lui. Même si j'avais peur de me casser la gueule une nouvelle fois, même si l'ange dans ma tête, me disait d'être raisonnable et d'attendre, de prendre mon temps, je m'en fichais. Je voulais croire, je voulais écouter le diable qui faisait écho à toutes les pensées raisonnable de l'ange. Tout était tellement plus intense avec Edward, plus fort. Je le serrai dans mes bras et il reprit une danse douce et sensuelle dans mon vagin. Doucement, lentement, mais avec tant d'émotions et de sentiments qu'une larme s'échappa de mes yeux.

-Moi aussi, Edward, je suis amoureuse de toi, finis-je par murmurer à son oreille.

-Oh Bella... Si tu savais depuis combien de temps de je t'attends.(*) souffla-t-il en m'embrassant.

J'avais encore besoin de lui. Il m'avait trop manqué. Je sentais son sexe toujours dur en moi et j'imaginais très bien comment il pourrait continuer à me rendre folle de désir et de plaisir. Maintenant que notre besoin sauvage de retrouver l'autre était assouvit, j'avais besoin de tendresse, de caresses, d'attention et surtout d'amour.

-Fais-moi l'amour maintenant, Edward, murmurais-je de nouveau à son oreille.

-Oh… j'en avais l'intention…

* * *

Après m'avoir fait l'amour, Edward nous avait glissés dans les draps. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous avons fait la sieste pendant un long moment. Je m'étais réveillée avant lui et avait appelé le service pour qu'il nous envoie une salade. Nous étions sur la terrasse dégustant notre salade, lorsque le portable d'Edward sonna.

-Allô ?

…

-C'est pas grave maman, tu as bien fait, je vais lui parler.

…

-Hey, ma princesse, ça va aller, papi il s'est occupé de ton bobo, ça ne fera plus mal, bientôt.

…

-Oui, ne pleure plus maintenant.

…

Edward avait une grimace attendrissante. Je suis certaine qu'il aurait voulu être auprès de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras et sécher ses larmes.

-Oui et tu pourras prendre deux boules.

Il souriait.

-Euh… non, elle n'est pas chez elle.

…

-Oui, on ira la voir quand je reviendrai.

…

-Bye ma puce, je t'aime.

Il ferma son téléphone et le déposa sur la table. Il se massa la nuque et leva les yeux vers moi.

-Désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Si te parler a guérit son bobo, c'est merveilleux non ?

-Ouais, elle est tombée à vélo et s'est écorchée le genou. Elle me manque.

Je ne relevai pas, le laissant à ses pensées sur sa fille.

-J'ai l'impression d'être revenu un adolescent, tout excité d'être avec sa première blonde quand je suis avec toi et j'adore ça. Mais je me sens aussi coupable. Carlie est toute ma vie depuis les sept dernières années et j'ai l'impression de l'abandonnée quand je suis avec toi et l'inverse est aussi vrai. J'ai le sentiment de t'abandonner quand je suis avec Carlie.

-Edward, je ne me sens pas abandonnée. Je voudrais te voir plus souvent mais je comprends que tu ne le peux pas. Tu as des responsabilités.

-Sinon, tu sais qu'elle voulait aller chez toi avec ma mère pour manger une glace?

-Tu veux rire ?

-Non, elle voulait que tu l'aides à passer sa peine avec une glace deux boules. Elle t'aime beaucoup, dit-il en souriant, fier de l'effet que je faisais à sa fille.

Nous finîmes notre repas et ensuite on passa une partie de l'après-midi à lire enlacé sur un transat faisant quelques tours dans la piscine. Edward parla à nouveau à Carlie vers 20h00 lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de sortir pour aller diner dans un restaurant et terminer la soirée dans une boîte à danser collés ensembles. Edward était parfait comme à son habitude. Tenait ma main, à chaque fois qu'on changeait d'endroit, déposait ses lèvres sur mon visage, mon cou, mes épaules, à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion… Il nous ramena à l'hôtel tard dans la nuit et il me fit l'amour avant de sombrer dans le sommeil jusqu'au matin.

Edward me réveilla avec des caresses et des baisers.

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour, marmonnais-je les yeux à peine ouverts.

-Il est presque 10h00. On va être en retard au spa.

On avait pris rendez-vous à 12h00 pour un après-midi massage en couple et soin du visage pour moi. Je me levai doucement, me redressant sur les oreillers derrière moi. Edward se leva et revint avec un plateau petit déjeuner avec des fruits, yogourt, quelques croissants, du jus d'orange et du café latté.

-Humm… ça l'air bon, dis-je en prenant un gorgée de café.

Il embrassa mon front et prit place à côté de moi, sous les draps. La vie semblait si facile quand nous étions juste tous les deux. Nous finîmes notre petit déjeuner et prîmes une douche assez longue satisfaisant par la même occasion notre besoin de l'autre. Le sexe avec Edward était tout simplement fabuleux. C'était doux, tendre, et à la fois, fort, intense, le paradis quoi. Jasper avait été le seul à me combler aussi bien côté sexe, mais je dois avouer qu'Edward était tout aussi bon mais voir meilleur.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à se faire dorloter et chouchouter par les employés du centre de santé. J'étais dans un état de bien-être indescriptible lorsque je rentrai dans la chambre par la suite. Edward nous installa sur la terrasse avec une bouteille de vin et quelques petites bouchées ne sachant pas trop en quoi consisterait notre soirée.

-Alors, tu veux qu'on sorte, me demanda Edward.

-Non… je suis trop bien ici… répondis-je en désignant ses bras.

-Parfait, moi aussi je suis bien comme ça, plus je passe de temps avec toi, plus je veux être avec toi.

-C'est la même chose pour moi Edward. Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer et je profite toujours du moment au maximum quand je suis avec toi.

-Ça pourrait changer si je disais à Carlie que nous avons décidés d'être des amoureux, dit-il en souriant.

-Tu veux vraiment lui dire tout de suite ?

-Euh… oui… on pourrait se voir plus souvent. Carlie me parle souvent de toi et ça ne l'empêcherait pas de voir sa mère, Tanya n'est pas là la plupart du temps.

Je le regardais confuse. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'avais envie de le voir plus souvent et ça ne me dérangeais pas que ce soit avec Carlie, mais j'avais peur. Peur que Tanya mette ses menaces à exécution. Peur qu'Edward subisse la perte de sa fille, peur de ne plus le voir à cause du chantage de Tanya. Je voulais plus d'Edward, mais j'avais accepté que la sécurité de sa fille passait avant mon envie d'être avec lui.

-Edward… je…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

-Tu crois que c'est la bonne solution ?

-Euh… je ne sais pas… Je veux juste y croire, souffla-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi.

J'aurais bien voulu y croire moi aussi. Que Tanya aille se faire voir ailleurs, qu'elle arrête ses menaces et qu'elle permette à Edward de déposer une demande de divorce, de lui permettre de vivre enfin une vie heureuse et sans problème. Mais nous étions loin d'une entente de ce genre. Tanya n'avait que faire du bonheur de sa fille et de celui d'Edward. Elle ne s'occupait plus vraiment de sa fille, sortait et faisait la fête à tout heure du jour et de la nuit. Elle disparaissait même pendant des jours sans donner de nouvelles. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de profiter de son statut de madame Cullen et tout l'argent qui allait avec. Elle avait même fait une scène pour ravoir ses cartes de crédit, estimant mériter une aisance financière pour devoir supporter les infidélités de son mari. C'est du n'importe quoi, elle est vraiment une emmerdeuse de première. Edward se tapait tout le travail avec Carlie aidé d'Alice.

-Je suis désolé Bella, de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir plus.

-Edward, je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses pour moi. Les choses vont finir par s'arranger, dis-je hésitante.

-Tu es vraiment une femme extraordinaire. Je guette sans cesse le moment où tu vas t'enfuir en courant et pourtant tu restes à chaque fois qu'on met mes problèmes sur la table.

Il m'avait dit ça en relevant mon menton vers son visage pour que mes yeux entre en contact avec les siens. Il m'embrassa voluptueusement. Caressant ma peau du bout des doigts, il m'emmena jusqu'au lit où, une fois de plus il me fit l'amour passionnément. À croire que c'était la seule façon qu'on avait trouvé cette fin de semaine pour être le plus près possible l'un de l'autre.

Nous étions dimanche après-midi et nous avions décidé de rentrer chez moi car je ne voulais pas laisser Rosalie seul avec le travail le lundi matin. Edward resterait dormir avec moi, ses parents étant encore chez lui pour s'occuper de Carlie. Ils devaient partir mercredi. Nous arrivions en bas de mon immeuble et montons avec nos valises. Les deux jours dans cet hôtel avait été magnifique. Notre relation avait pris une direction dont j'étais tout simplement ravie. En plus, du sexe, de la tendresse, de l'affection et de l'attention, il y avait maintenant de l'amour.

Arrivée devant la porte de mon appartement, Edward me plaqua contre celle-ci et m'embrassa fougueusement.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais chaque fois que je viens ici… j'ai envie de toi d'une façon inavouable, murmura-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix rauque.

Je repris ses lèvres lui montrant qu'il me faisait le même effet et j'ouvris la porte pour nous diriger vers ma chambre. Je marchais de reculons, Edward toujours sur ma bouche qui refermait la porte avec son pied. Des gémissements, qui ne nous appartenaient pas résonnaient dans la pièce.

-Ohhhh ouiiiii !!

-Pluuus fooorrttt Jaaaazzzz….

Edward écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui se déroulait derrière moi. À peine m'étais-je rendu compte de ce qui se passait, qu'Edward avait fermé les yeux, m'attrapant par la main pour ressortir aussi vite qu'on était entré.

Je me retournai, Alice et Jasper se trouvaient dans une vision XXX sur le canapé du salon, qui visiblement étaient trop occupés pour nous saluer. Alice était à quatre pattes sur le canapé pour seul vêtement un porte jarretelle à la taille et des bas nylon noirs fixés par les attaches. Jasper était nu comme un ver avec un chapeau sur la tête et une cravate autour de son cou_ (allez savoir pourquoi)_ et s'activaient explicitement à baiser et faire jouir Alice qui était de plus en plus bruyante, si je peux dire, dans ses demandes et ses gémissements. Jasper ouvrit les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent. Il me sourit et après m'avoir fait un clin d'oeil complice, il me fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte, m'invitant à sortir avant qu'Alice s'aperçoive qu'on les avait surpris.

Edward tira sur mon bras plus fort, me l'arrachant presque, me faisant sortir de l'appartement. Edward était sous le choc et son visage était presque apeuré. Moi, maintenant habitué à les surprendre et habitué au corps nu de Jasper fit ce qui me parut la meilleure chose que je pensais pour dédramatiser. J'éclatai de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, gronda Edward.

-Edward… c'est…

Je n'étais même pas capable de m'arrêter de rire, tandis qu'Edward nous emmenait à pied, presqu'au pas de course fuyant mon appartement, au parc, dans un état que je n'étais pas capable de définir. Fâché, outré, choqué, déstabilisé…

-Bella, tu veux bien arrêter de rire.

-Edward, ce n'est pas si grave. Je suis désolée que tu aies appris de cette façon qu'Alice et Jasper..

-Quoi Alice et Jasper, me coupa-t-il.

-Oh… ils se voient de plus en plus…

-Ils sortent ensemble, s'écria-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ils couchent ensemble par contre…

-Ça, je l'ai remarqué… ARRRGGHHHH

-Pourquoi ça te mets dans cet état ? Alice a le droit de coucher avec qui elle veut non ?

-Bien sur que oui, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'en être témoin. C'était…

-Quoi Edward ? c'était quoi ?

-Trop d'information… c'est ma sœur Bella… je n'avais pas envie de la voir se faire…

-Baiser aussi bien par Jasper… terminais-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant la phrase que je venais de terminer pour lui.

_Non mais, il n'allait pas en faire tout un plat. Je ne comprenais rien à sa réaction. On s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ça aurait pu être Emmet et Rosalie... Non pas eux, on était dimanche..._

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma sœur pouvait…

-Pouvait prendre autant de plaisir que moi quand tu m'as baisé de la même façon sur le banc du piano à Santa Monica ?

-Bella… je… ne… tu…

-Edward, c'est la même chose.

-Non, c'est ma petite sœur. Elle rêvait du prince charmant, il n'y a pas encore longtemps, elle est sensible, douce et… je… je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle pouvait avoir et aimer ce genre de relation sexuelle.

-Ta sœur est aussi une boule d'énergie, une pile électrique, elle est intense, sûr d'elle. Comment veux-tu que son désir sexuel ne reflète pas sa personnalité.

-Bella…

-Tu n'es pas aussi traumatisé quand c'est moi qui est aussi perverse, intense, audacieuse et explicite...

Il ne disait pas un mot, regardait un point fixe dans le paysage des arbres du parc.

-Sans parler de toi, Edward Cullen. Tu ne donnes pas ta place dans les ébats intenses, souriais-je.

-N'empêche que j'aurais pu me passer de ces images dans mon cerveau. On peut changer de sujet ?

-Oui… c'est bon… mais une dernière chose ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu devrais être content pour elle, parce qu'ils ont l'air de vouloir plus que du sexe. Et Jasper n'est pas un connard, je t'assure qu'il ne lui fait et feras aucun mal, le rassurais-je.

Il reprit son air habituel difficilement en me serrant contre lui. Je le savais protecteur envers son entourage, surtout avec Carlie mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était en colère d'avoir surpris Alice et Jasper.

-Edward, tu veux une glace deux boules pour soulagé ta peine ? le taquinais-je.

-Mieux que ça, dit-il. On retourne chez toi, on se joint à eux et on fait une orgie de sexe jusqu'à demain sans s'arrêter. Jasper a l'air de savoir s'y prendre, il t'a surement dèjà fait jouir, il fait jouir ma sœur, ne reste plus que moi. Tu crois qu'il voudrait me baiser ? dit-il avec arrogance et sarcasme.

_C'était donc Jasper le problème. J'aurais du m'en douter._

Il était toujours sur ses gardes quand je parlais de Jasper. Je le regardais, aucune expression sur son visage. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Excuse-moi Bella… je suis juste jaloux…, confessa-t-il.

-Jaloux de Jasper ?

Il me regardait sérieusement.

-Même si ça ne me fera pas plaisir Bella, raconte-moi ce qu'il y a entre Jasper et toi. Je me torture chaque soir à essayer de trouver quel genre de relation vous entretenez.

_Et merde… il remettait ça... _

-Tu es certain que tu veux savoir ça ?

-Oui, comme ça je saurai à quoi m'en tenir. Et je t'ai tout dit pour Tanya, alors, s'il-te-plaît éclaire-moi parce que je ne fais que croire au pire.

-Oh Edward, dis-je en caressant sa joue avec ma main.

Il ferma les yeux et se pressa contre la paume de ma main. Il avait l'air fragile tout d'un coup, comme si tout le bonheur et l'amour que nous avions partagés ensemble ces deux derniers jours, n'était pas suffisant pour le rassurer.

-Edward, Jasper est un ami, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. On a tout fait ensemble. Jouer dans le sable, faire du vélo, grimper aux arbres, fait des mauvais coups, nos premières cuites…

Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira.

-On faisait toutes les fins de semaine, des soirée pyjama avec Emmet et Rosalie, nous étions toujours tous les quatre. Quand Emmet et Rosalie on commencer à sortir ensemble et à vouloir être seul pour regarder les films, on est resté Jasper et moi. On disait qu'on était frère de pyjamas. Quand les hormones d'adolescent ont commencés à se faire sentir, on en a parlé. On a décidé de faire nos premières expériences ensemble, pour ne pas en vivre de mauvaise, pour savoir comment s'y prendre quand ce serait avec quelqu'un d'autre, on se faisait confiance. On avait 15 ans.

-Toutes les expériences…

-Oui, les premiers baisers, les premières caresses, les premiers orgasmes et la première relation sexuelle.

-Et pourquoi, il… il voulait te rejoindre sous la douche l'autre matin ?

-Edward…

-Bella, s'il-te-plaît, je veux juste savoir… j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Jasper et moi on… on a couché ensemble… plusieurs fois… au cours des 10 dernières années.

Edward se laissa tomber sur le dossier du banc de parc sur lequel nous étions assis en fermant les yeux.

-Il y a juste nous deux qui le savaient. C'était notre secret. On se réconfortait, on se faisait du bien. Jamais on a eu du sexe quand l'un ou l'autre était en couple. Les choses sont claires entre nous et si tu l'as trouvé dans la salle de bain pour me rejoindre sous la douche, c'est de ma faute.

-Ta faute ? dit-il en se rassoyant.

-Quand je t'ai rencontré le soir de mon anniversaire, ça faisait 2 mois que mon petit ami m'avait quitté après plus d'un an de relation. J'étais un peu saoule j'ai demandé du sexe à Jasper et il a refusé parce que je n'avais pas toute ma tête. J'ai dansé avec toi et tu m'as chauffé avec cette bachata alors, Jasper n'a pas pu me résister.

-Je me suis endormie dans son lit cette nuit là et on s'est fait grillé par Rosalie quand je suis sortie de sa chambre le matin. Je m'en voulais, on n'avais réussit à garder le secret durant tout ce temps et maintenant vous êtes 3 à savoir, à part Emmet qui lui ferait la peau s'il l'apprenait...

Edward écoutait mon récit, mais je ne savais pas quoi penser de ses réactions. Tantôt il était triste, tantôt furieux et tantôt amusé.

-Il a hésité, ça faisait presque 3 ans que nous n'avions pas eu de sexe ensemble. Edward, ce n'est pas important, tout ça. Jasper est mon ami et il ne me demandera pas de couché avec lui maintenant qu'il sait que je suis avec toi.

Une lueur d'espoir illumina ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé Bella, je suis un égoïste, surprotecteur et jaloux. C'est plus fort que moi. Jamais je n'ai voulu avoir une fille près de moi comme avec toi. J'ai... peur… de te perdre.

-Edward, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je n'ai pas couchée avec Jasper depuis que j'ai couché avec toi. Tu dois me croire, me faire confiance, il n'y a que toi maintenant. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Il faut se concentrer sur maintenant. Jasper est mon ami et c'est un mec respectueux et vraiment bien. De plus, il est attiré par Alice.

Il s'approcha de moi pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains. Pour appuyer les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, il accrocha ses yeux dans les miens.

-Bella, tu es la femme la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontrée de toute ma vie. Tu es importante pour moi. Je n'ai jamais vécu de relation amoureuse saine, je sens que ça devient sérieux et je ne sais pas comment me comporter... j'ai peur d'être blessé et de te faire de la peine.

-Ça va Edward, on ne se fera pas de mal.

Il appuya son front sur le mien et nos nez se touchaient. Et juste avant de m'embrasser, il murmura :

- Je te fais confiance. Je t'aime.

**

* * *

**

**Voilà...**

**(*) Que voulez vous c'est ma phrase préférée.**

**Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !! Appuyez sur le bouton vert !!!**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	10. CHAPITRE 10 : MON MANQUE

**Bonjour les filles,**

**Voilà un autre chapitre.**

**Je commence déjà à manqué d'imagination surtout pour les lemons, j'ai l'impression de me répéter… J'espère que néanmoins, avoir fait un chapitre agréable à lire.**

**Sophie :** Tu auras ta réponse s'ils diront à Carlie dans ce chapitre.

**Bonne lecture**

**A+**

**isa**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : MON MANQUE**

* * *

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis notre petit week-end à Scottsdale à Edward et à moi. Les parents d'Edward étaient repartis à Seattle et Edward était retourné à ses responsabilités de père. On essayait de se voir plus souvent. C'était difficile, Edward ne pouvait toujours pas laisser Carlie avec sa mère. Tanya redoublait d'effort pour faire de notre vie un enfer. S'éclipsant à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit, ne laissant aucune façon de la rejoindre, laissant Edward seul une fois de plus pour s'occuper de Carlie. Il avait engagé une femme de ménage depuis qu'on sortait ensemble, ne voulant plus acquitter les tâches ménagères seul.

Peu à peu Edward s'était remis du spectacle d'Alice et Jasper sur le canapé. D'ailleurs Jasper avait fini par le dire à Alice qui avait un plaisir fou à taquiner Edward à ce sujet. Pas gênée pour une cenne, Alice lui avait rétorqué : _« Quand un mec baise aussi bien que Jazz, la terre entière pourrait entrer dans la pièce que je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte. Les sensations et le plaisir sont beaucoup trop fort que tout s'efface autour, il n'y a que lui me faisant jouir. Arrête de faire ta tête de faux prude, je sais de source sûre, que tu en fais autant avec Bella. »_ Nous avions éclaté de rire sauf Edward qui avait prit des couleurs sur son visage.

Edward était venu avec Carlie pour dîner mardi soir, Tanya étant de nouveau en cavale. Nous étions seuls tous les trois et j'avais fait des lazagnes, le plat préféré de Carlie. J'avais aussi fait des petits cupcakes au chocolat et nous étions à les décorer. J'avais du glaçage rose, du jaune et au chocolat. Carlie avait du glaçage partout sur elle, même dans les cheveux. Après avoir glacé et décoré de paillettes de bonbons nos gâteaux, nous les dégustâmes. Edward en bon père qu'il était ne pouvait passer sous silence le bain de Carlie. Et croyez-moi elle ne pouvait pas passer un soir.

-Tu sais qu'on va devoir laver tes cheveux ce soir ?

-Non. Papa, je déteste laver mes cheveux, répliqua-t-elle en mettant un autre morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche.

-Carlie tu es toute collante, regarde, dit-il en lui montrant une mèche de cheveux.

-D'accord, mais pas tout de suite, je veux un autre gâteau. Bella, je peux en prendre un s'il-te-plait ?

-Bien sûr, tiens, dis-je en lui tendant le gâteau qu'elle se mit à décorer.

Edward regarda sa montre et sourit à sa fille. Il était beau à voir agir avec sa fille. Il était calme, serein, sûr de lui. Il la regardait avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux. Carlie s'approcha de moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Maintenant que vous avez décidé d'être des amoureux, est-ce que papa dort dans ton lit ?

Je levai les yeux vers Edward qui avait probablement tout entendu. Il hocha la tête de haut en bas. Je me penchai à l'oreille de Carlie.

-Oui, parfois, il dort dans mon lit.

-Super ! Alors, je peux dormir ici moi aussi ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Euh… Carlie tu as école demain et tu n'as pas de pyjama, on va dormir à la maison, une autre fois peut-être, dit Edward calmement, pensant s'en être bien tiré.

-Mais quand ? insista la fillette.

-Euh…

-Papa quand ? J'aimerais bien dormir avec Mojito quand toi tu vas dormir avec Bella.

Edward me regarda. Il ne savait plus quoi répondre à sa fille. Je lui souris pour lui montrer que ça ne me dérangeais pas. Mais où allais-je faire dormir Carlie ? Peu importe, au pire, on fera du camping sur le canapé.

-Carlie, si ton père est d'accord, on pourrait faire une soirée pyjama avec des dvd et pleins de popcorns et des sucreries vendredi soir ?

-Oui ! Super ! Dit oui papa !

Carlie s'était mise à sautiller partout et elle finit par me sauter au cou en me remerciant avec un baiser sur la joue. Elle se tourna vers son père et lui fit subir le même sort en plus de s'accrocher à son cou dans un gros câlin.

-D'accord, d'accord, vendredi. Mais pas ce soir, il est temps de partir. Allez ma puce, va ramasser tes choses dans le salon.

Carlie se dirigea vers le salon pendant que j'avais repris ma tâche pour terminer la vaisselle. Edward m'apporta les dernières choses sur la table et les mis dans l'évier. Il s'approcha de moi pour se retrouver, son torse collé contre mon dos, ses mains passant sur mon ventre remontant sous mon chandail pour prendre mes seins dans ses grandes mains en faisant une légère pression. Il souffla dans mon cou pour me faire frissonner avant de déposer des baisers humides sous mon oreille.

-Edward, Carlie pourrait nous voir…

-Bella, tu sais que tu es parfaite et merveilleuse… dit-il avant de mordiller le lobe de mon oreille et tirant un peu sur mes tétons durcis sous mon soutien-gorge.

Je gémis avant de lui répondre, profitant de la caresse, de ses baisers qui me manquent tellement.

-Et en quoi je suis parfaite et merveilleuse ?

-Dans bien des domaines… mais là tu es parfaite et merveilleuse avec ma fille. Tu lui offres une soirée pyjamas télé et c'est une des choses qu'elle adore le plus.

-Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'adore ça aussi… En plus, tu vas rester dormir ici alors…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il m'avait retournée et plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il passa discrètement sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à ma bouche que je lui donnai instantanément permettant à nos langues de s'offrir cette caresse dont nous avions envie depuis qu'Edward avait passé le pas de ma porte. Il brisa le baiser et posa son front contre le mien, me laissant en manque de sa bouche. Nous étions haletant tous les deux. Je fermai les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits tranquilles lorsque Carlie entra dans la pièce.

Edward recula un peu de moi brisant notre étreinte. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Carlie qui nous regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Il fait des beaux bisous mon papa hein ? me demanda-t-elle le sourire toujours présent.

-Euh… oui… dis-je sentant le rouge chauffer mes joues.

-Attends qu'il te fasse celui qui fait plein de bruit sur la bedaine, tu vas voir c'est drôle, dit-elle amusée.

Edward et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire en pouffant. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de partir chez lui avec Carlie.

Je terminais la vaisselle quand Rosalie et Emmet arrivèrent de leur cinéma hebdomadaire.

-Hey petite sœur, grosse soirée ? dit Emmet en embrassant ma joue.

-Ouais, tu en veux. Carlie les a décorés elle-même.

-Cool, des petits gâteaux. J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette petite, Edward aussi d'ailleurs.

-Ouais Bella, ça devient sérieux, quand est-ce que tu vas nous le présenter ? demanda Rosalie.

-Et bien vendredi soir… on fait une soirée pyjama télé, avec plein de sucreries, vous pouvez vous joindre à nous. Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps.

Tous les trois avons sourit à la mention de la soirée pyjama télé. Nous nous mirent d'accord d'en parler avec Jasper qui en parlerait à Alice. Ça devenait sérieux entre eux. Jasper ne parlait plus que d'elle.

J'allais me glisser dans mon lit quand j'entendis Jasper rentré. Je me dirigeai vers sa chambre pou lui parler de vendredi. Je frappai doucement à sa porte.

-Oui !?

-Hey Jasper ça va ?

-Très bien et toi ?, dit-il en souriant.

-Je vais bien. On fait un pyjama télé vendredi soir avec Edward et Carlie. Emmet et Rosalie seront là aussi, ça te dit de te joindre à nous ?

-Tu sais bien que oui. J'adore les pyjamas télé.

Il avança et me prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte fraternelle. Je lui rendis son câlin en me serrant contre son torse en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

-On dirait qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis une éternité, murmura-t-il.

-C'est vrai… Alors, Jasper t'en est rendu où avec Alice, demandais-je en brisant doucement notre étreinte.

-Je ne sais pas Bella … elle est… je …

-Jasper, elle te fait autant d'effet… ricanais-je.

-Non, en fait oui… c'est elle Bella… je crois que c'est elle…

-Quoi ?! m'exclamais-je.

Jasper n'avait jamais eu de sentiments assez fort pour une fille pour pensez qu'il pouvait être amoureux. À quelques relations durant quelques mois. Jasper ne baisait pas très souvent voir rarement la même fille plus d'une fois. Et là, il baisait avec Alice depuis presqu'un mois, autant dire une éternité pour lui.

-Elle est belle, drôle, douce, audacieuse, déterminée… J'adore la façon dont ses yeux me regardent, la façon dont ses lèvres bougent quand elle parle. J'adore la façon dont elle marche sur ses talons, la façon qu'elle s'exprime avec plein de gestes inutiles lorsqu'elle parle avec un fournisseur sur son portable…

-Wow Jasper, t'es amoureux… soufflais-je émue par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Ce n'est qu'un minime portrait de ce que je ressens quand je la voie, l'entends, la touche, la désire… Elle sent tellement bon…

Je lui souris.

-Oui… Je suis amoureux d'elle, Bella… enfin je crois… Elle me manque constamment, je pense toujours à elle, je ressens des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant.

Je le regardais en souriant toujours, tellement heureuse pour lui.

-Tu lui as dit Jasper ?

-Euh… non pas encore…

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

-Et si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose ?

-J'en doute, à mon avis, elle est complètement folle de toi. Alors, tu vas lui parler pour vendredi ?

-Bien sûr… Merci Bella. Tu es une amie extraordinaire. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Il me fit un câlin à nouveau et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant que je le quitte pour aller dormir dans mon lit, Mojito sur mes talons. Il était constamment à mes trousses. Toujours ou presque dans la même pièce que moi et s'il le pouvait, il s'installait confortablement sur moi pour faire une sieste. Et où croyez-vous qu'il dorme ? Dans mon lit avec moi, ronronnant blottis près de moi. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir, il me réconfortait. Quand Edward dormait ici, Mojito se sauvait le temps qu'on s'aime et il revenait se glisser de mon côté.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai tôt au bureau. Rosalie avait un rendez-vous chez son gynécologue et je voulais m'avancer pour pouvoir prendre du temps pour elle, pour qu'elle me raconte où elle en était après son rendez-vous.

Depuis plus de deux ans, Rosalie avait arrêtée la pilule pour pouvoir devenir enceinte. Emmet et elle avait passé plusieurs tests sanguins et des échographies pour essayer de trouver la cause de leur infertilité temporaire. Emmet avait été faire un spermogramme 6 mois après le début des essais. Le médecin voulant éliminer les causes possibles, procéda par élimination, ce qui l'amena à commencer par vérifier l'état de ses spermatozoïdes d'Emmet. Tout étant en parfaite condition pour concevoir, du coup, c'était le tour de Rosalie de subir _(oui subir parce qu'après deux de tests, elle subissait)_ sans rien dire, ni ronchonner afin de savoir et comprendre pourquoi, elle ne devenait pas enceinte. On lui avait aussi prescrit des hormones pour augmenter la production d'ovules.

Elle avait passé une échographie, une radiographie, d'innombrable prise de sang et une hystérosalpingographie, qui consiste à vérifier la stérilité tubaire. Emmet et Rosalie avait même été obligé d'avoir un rapport sexuel 2 heures juste avant le rendez-vous de cette dernière, afin que le gynéco lui fasse un prélèvement au niveau du col de l'utérus. Cet examen, servait à regarder au microscope comment les spermatozoïdes se débrouillaient pour nager et se déplacer à travers la glaire cervicale de Rosalie. Une fois de plus, les spermatos d'Emmet s'étaient qualifiés. Vous devinez qu'il était fier de leurs performances.

Ne restait plus que la chirurgie exploratoire pour aller _« voir »_ ce qu'il se passait, elle avait eu lieu il y a trois mois. Le gynéco lui avait retiré ce qu'on appelle de l'endométriose, chair de la muqueuse utérine qui se développe à l'extérieure de l'utérus dans la paroi abdominale pour se loger et s'attacher la plupart du temps autour des trompes de Fallope, provoquant une ligature dû à la pression d'un muqueuse trop importante. Tout ça pour vous dire que Rosalie avait beaucoup de hauts et beaucoup de bas, surtout en sortant de chez le gynéco. Je voulais être disponible pour elle.

Aujourd'hui, Rosalie avait un examen de routine et un contrôle des sa chirurgie. Vers 10h30, Emmet et Rosalie entrèrent dans mon bureau sans dire un mot et se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises devant moi. Je paniquais qu'il me donne une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Vous me faites peur, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Rosalie ?

Ils se lancèrent un regard paniqué. Emmet parla le premier.

-Rosalie est enceinte…

_Enceinte… enceinte… Rosalie est enceinte. Pourquoi ils ne sautent pas au plafond ???_

-De triplés… ajouta-t-il.

-OH MON DIEU.!!!

-On est sous le choc, c'est tout, me rassura Rosalie, quoiqu'elle n'était pas très convaincante.

Je me levai et allai la serrer dans mes bras où elle se mit à pleurer. Emmet nous enlaça toutes les deux et nous étions maintenant trois à pleurer de joie.

-Je suis heureuse d'être finalement enceinte, trois fois plutôt qu'une… c'est prévue pour juillet.

Je terminai plus tôt, soit 14h30, pour préparer un repas plus élaboré qu'à l'habitude, pour fêter la bonne nouvelle. Jasper avait déjà prévenu qu'Alice serait là pour souper. Edward devait rencontrer un avocat cet après-midi pour prendre des informations pour déposer une demande divorce et s'assurer que tout pouvait très bien se dérouler. Je lui envoyai un texto rapide en dirigeant vers le supermarché.

_Hey, mon beau,  
ça va bien aller, je pense à toi.  
Tu me manques  
Bella xxx_

Je pris tout ce qu'il faut pour faire du poulet parmigiana, ainsi que tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un antipasti, une baguette et du vin rouge. Je pris également un gâteau mousse au chocolat, le préféré d'Emmet, même si d'habitude c'est moi qui le fait, il sera ravi. Mon portable sonna tandis que je me dirigeais vers le comptoir-caisse.

_J'ai déjà terminé  
c'était plutôt bien.  
Je vais chercher Carlie plus tôt  
on va au resto, tu veux venir ?  
Edward xxx_

Je lui répondis sans attendre pour essayez de changer un peu ses plans.

_Non, désolée, on dine tous ensemble ce soir  
Je suis déjà en route pour rentrer, c'est moi qui cuisine.  
Rosalie et Emmet on une bonne nouvelle à annoncer.  
Viens plutôt nous rejoindre avec Carlie, Alice sera là aussi.  
Bella xxx_

Je rangeai les sacs dans le coffre de ma voiture et lorsque je pris place derrière le volant, je reçu un autre message.

_Très intéressant.  
J'ai encore 2 heures avant de prendre Carlie au service de garde.  
Ça nous laisse beaucoup de temps, non ?  
Edward xxx_

Je souris. C'est vrai que notre dernier moment d'intimité remontais à samedi matin durant le cours de piano de Carlie et j'avoue que ça me ferait le plus grand bien. Mon repas n'était pas d'une extravagance et je pourrais le terminer tranquillement avec les autres en prenant une coupe de vin.

_Très intéressant en effet. Je t'attends  
Bella xxx_

Nous arrivâmes presque en même temps devant mon immeuble et Edward m'aida avec les sacs. Mojito se frôla conte ma jambe pour que je le cajole un peu. Je lui changeai son bol d'eau, le caressai un peu et lui donnai des petites gâteries. Je rangeai tous mes achats dans la cuisine sous le regard d'Edward. Il était debout adosser contre le comptoir de la cuisine, il portait un complet trois pièces gris avec une chemise verte, presque de la même couleur que ses yeux et une cravate assortis avec des rayures, absolument divin. Je m'approchai de lui pour me blottir dans ses bras, son parfum était enivrant.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué…

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Bella… Je n'ai pas eu assez de toi hier…

-Moi non plus… Ça s'annonce comment avec cet avocat ? demandais-je.

-Bien. Mais on parlera de ça plus tard, là j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi et de profiter de ce rare moment d'intimité. Juste nous deux mon amour.

Il caressait mon dos et mes fesses en pressant un peu plus fort m'approchant toujours un peu plus de lui. Il embrassait le haut de ma tête, mon front et je relevai la tête pour lui offrir un baiser et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout était en douceur. Même si notre envie l'un de l'autre était forte, aucun de nous deux ne voulait que ce soit trop vite, trop court. Je voulais prendre mon temps pour savourer ce moment cher et Edward, ressentait certainement la même chose. Il m'embrassait délicatement, ses lèvres suçotaient doucement les miennes. Il descendit ses baisers vers mon oreille et juste avant de mordiller un peu mon lobe, il murmura.

-J'ai tellement envie… de te faire l'amour… Bella…

Il enleva son veston qu'il posa sur une chaise de la cuisine desserra sa cravate, en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise, qui se retrouva au même endroit que son veston. Il me tira vers ma chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière nous et alla placer la casquette sur la porte de la salle de bain, la referma avant de revenir vers moi en enlevant sa chemise en la passant par dessus sa tête, me laissant une vue sur son torse nu.

Doucement lentement, il enleva mes vêtements, me laissant en sous-vêtements. Je défis le bouton de son pantalon et le laissai tomber par terre. Edward s'en débarrassa de même que ses chaussettes avec ses pieds. Il prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains et une fois de plus m'embrassa sensuellement faisant frotter son érection contre mon corps.

-Humm… oui… fait-moi l'amour Edward… comble mon manque de toi…

Il descendit ses mains sur mes épaules pour finir leurs courses sur l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge qu'il défit toujours en m'embrassant. Ses doigts glissèrent avec mes bretelles sur mes bras et le soutien-gorge finit par tomber sur le sol libérant mes seins à la pointe durcit. Il les caressa doucement et un peu plus fermement, sans jamais lâcher ma bouche dont ses lèvres et sa langue faisaient encore et toujours des mouvements érotiques.

Il continua sa descente et passa des doigts sous l'élastique de mon shorty pour rejoindre directement ma féminité trempé. Il fit courir son doigt le long de ma fente humide pour lui afin de trouver mon bouton de plaisir pour lui administrer la plus merveilleuse des caresses. Il faisait des cercles sur mon clitoris du bout des doigts en alternance avec son doigt qui entrait dans mon vagin faisant frotter sa paume contre mon pubis. Mes hanches roulaient sans même que je m'en rende compte afin d'accentuer le plaisir. Des petits cris et gémissements m'échappèrent contre les lèvres d'Edward et à chaque fois, il accentuait la pression de ses doigts. Je me resserrais de plus en plus sur les doigts de mon amant, mais celui-ci les retira avant que j'aie pu jouir. Je gémis un peu frustrée, ce qui amusa le responsable de ma plainte.

Il nous enleva nos sous-vêtements et il m'allongea doucement sur le lit. Il me surplombait de tout son corps en pressant son sexe contre le mien. Il déposait des baisers humides sur mon corps s'arrêtant sur mes seins, les léchant, aspirant et les mordillant. Il dirigea son sexe dans mon vagin et doucement il entra en moi faisant de longs mouvements. Il mit sa main sur ma cuisse la caressant pour finir par la soulever avec sa main derrière mon genou, s'appuyant sur son coudre du côté opposé à mon genou. Il me regardait dans les yeux, c'était intense, profond, excitant. Il continuait ses mouvements savoureux et je resserrai les muscles de mon vagin pour accentuer les sensations à l'intérieur de mon corps.

-Humm… Bella… c'est si bon… si serré…

J'étais tellement excitée par la douceur et la tendresse dans les gestes d'Edward mélangé à son regard qui se crispait à l'approche de la jouissance. J'avais tellement eu besoin de lui, il m'avait tellement manquée. Il nicha son visage dans mon cou et il grogna lorsque je me resserrai à nouveau. Il accéléra le mouvement pour nous mener à notre libération.

-Plus fort Edward…

Il accéda à ma demande faisant claquer nos bassins bruyamment l'un contre l'autre. Les grognements d'Edward devenaient de plus en plus forts et mon orgasme se construisait à chacune des poussées d'Edward.

-Vas-y mon amour… jouit avec moi…

Edward resserra sa prise sur moi, me pénétra de plusieurs coups rapides et forts et grogna en déversant sa jouissance tout au fond de mon c'est ce qui me fallait pour exploser et me laisser consumer par mon orgasme.

-Oh ouiiii Edwaaardd

C'était une fois de plus un orgasme fort et déstabilisant comme à chacune des fois que je fais l'amour avec Edward. Edward embrassa mon cou et remonta vers mon visage pour embrasser mes lèvres. Il se retira de moi et se laissa tomber sur le dos m'attirant à lui. Nous reprenions notre souffle tranquillement se faisant des caresses. La tendresse après l'amour était une chose nouvelle pour moi. Jamais je n'avais eu d'attention après une baise avec un mec, même pas avec les mecs avec qui j'avais été en relation amoureuse. Il y avait eu Jasper qui me souriait et m'embrassait chastement avant qu'on se quitte, mais c'était sa façon de me dire merci d'avoir partagé ce moment physique, ce n'était pas de la tendresse et de l'affection, peut-être juste de la reconnaissance pour ce qu'on faisait ensemble.

Une fois de plus, le temps nous pressait et je me levai pour me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude contre mon corps me faisait un bien fou en plus des caresses qu'Edward faisait avec le gel de douche. Nous sortîmes de la douche, nous entendîmes des voix et des bruits dans l'appartement et Edward regarda sa montre.

-Merde, le service de garde ferme dans 20 minutes, juste le temps de m'y rendre.

Il partit en vitesse en direction de ma chambre, enfila son pantalon et sa chemise, il se tourna vers moi, toujours nue, pour m'embrasser une dernière fois.

-Apporte le pyjama de Carlie…

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu ne seras pas obligé de partit tôt. Elle pourra dormir dans mon lit avec Mojito et toi tu pourras profiter d'une soirée entre amis, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il me regarda un instant, l'air pensif.

-D'accord.

-Reviens vite, tu me manques déjà… soufflais-je.

Et il parti direction cuisine pour récupérer son veston, sa cravate et ses clés. Je me dépêchai d'enfiler un jeans ainsi qu'un débardeur et de commencer à faire le repas. Je trouvai Jasper le nez dans le frigo à la recherche d'un plat à se mettre sous la dent.

-Salut Jasper !

-Salut Bella… tu as passé un bel après-midi ? dit-il avec un regard suggestif.

-Très bel après-midi… Hey, pas touche, on a un diner ce soir, alors, aide-moi au lieu de dévaliser le frigo.

-Tu fais un repas spécial ?

-Poulet parmigiana…

-Humm… Bella, on fête quelque chose ?

-Peut-être… mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Allez mets la table on va être sept. Alice vient comme prévue ?

-Oui… et qui sont les deux autres personnes ?

-Edward et Carlie.

-Oouuhh ! ça devient sérieux, c'est un souper officiel pour qu'on présente nos amoureux à Emmet et Rosalie ? Bella… c'est un peu tôt tu ne penses pas, j'ai toujours rien dit à Alice à propose de mes sentiments pour elle ?

-Non, Rosalie, connaît déjà Alice et… Emmet, ben il fera avec… Edward est vraiment merveilleux… C'est une soirée entre amis, relaxe Jasper.

_Ouais pis c'est presque le temps, on ne va pas se cacher toute notre vie. En plus, ça va faciliter les choses et tout le monde pourra se voir plus souvent. Edward disait que sa rencontre avec l'avocat avait bien été alors, tout serait plus facile maintenant… enfin j'espère._

Je commençai le diner très peu aidée de Jasper, mais ça m'était égal, j'adorais faire à manger. Alice arriva en trombe, les bras charger de paquet de vêtements pour tout le monde, des vêtements qui ne serve plus pour les défilés et qui sont à la mode, nous promettant des essayages plus tard. J'avais ouvert une bouteille de vin et Alice m'accompagnait. Jasper coupait le pain en petits morceaux et à quelques reprises, il vola un petit baiser à Alice, sur les lèvres, dans le cou et il lui lançait des regards remplis de désir. J'avais terminé le dîner quand Emmet et Rosalie arrivèrent suivi de très près par Edward et une Carlie très excitée d'avoir emporté son pyjama. Je fis les présentations.

-Alors, Edward, voici Emmet mon grand frère, Rosalie, sa femme et sœur de Jasper que tu as déjà rencontré.

Edward serra la main d'Emmet et ce dernier lui répondit avec une brève accolade. Je restai surprise de la démonstration de mon frère, lui qui avait toujours été méfiant avec mes petits amis. Je le regardai discrètement et lui mimai un _merci_ avec mes lèvres. Carlie était dans les bras d'Alice lui racontant sa journée. Elle avait saluée tout le monde en arrivant et m'avait même fait un câlin et un bisou, avant de blottir dans les bras d'Alice. On s'installa à la table et commençâmes à manger une entrée d'antipasti avec quelques feuilles de salade. Edward était assis à côté de moi et Carlie à côté d'Edward. Edward passait sa main sur ma cuisse, sur mon bras et quelques fois il posait ses lèvres sur ma tempe, mon épaule et ma joue. Il débordait de marque d'affection envers moi et envers sa fille, s'occupant de son assiette, de lui remettre du jus de raisin dans sa coupe à vin pour faire comme nous ou encore passer la main dans ses cheveux et lui sourire. Il faisait ça dont naturel exceptionnel et j'étais ébahie de le voir agir ainsi, et à chaque fois je prenais conscience de l'amour qu'il portait à sa fille.

Jasper s'impatientait, il voulait savoir la raison d'un souper aussi élaboré un soir de semaine. Rosalie s'approcha d'Emmet et regarda Jasper.

-Je suis enceinte.

Jasper s'empressa de rejoindre sa sœur et la fit tourner dans ses bras avant de lui plaquer des baisers sur les joues.

-Félicitations Rose, je suis vraiment content pour toi. Emmet, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Félicitations mon vieux.

Tout le monde se leva à son tour pour les féliciter. Et Rosalie continua dans l'annonce des bonnes nouvelles.

-La naissance est prévue pour juillet et il n'y aura pas un bébé, mais trois. Je suis enceinte triplés.

-Oh mon dieu… s'exclama Jasper.

-Waouh, dit Alice.

-Trois bébés… souffla Edward.

Je le regardai amusée. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et la laissa un instant sur sa nuque. Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place ou bien effacer ce qu'il avait vécu de terrible avec seulement un bébé.

Le reste du souper se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Carlie posait des questions à Rosalie sur les trois bébés. De temps en temps, Edward devait intervenir pour clarifier quelques explications embarrassantes pour Rosalie, Carlie devenant un peu trop curieuse sur la façon de faire trois bébés en même temps.

Après le dessert, Edward mit Carlie en pyjama et la coucha dans mon lit avec un Mojito assez fier d'avoir de la compagnie pour dormir. J'allai lui donner un baiser, suivi par Alice. De retour au salon, ne restait plus que Jasper et Alice. Nous prîmes place sur un canapé tandis qu'eux étaient sur l'autre. Je voulais savoir pour la rencontre avec l'avocat mais n'osait pas demander devant Jasper. C'est Alice qui lui demanda.

-Alors Edward, cette rencontre ?

-Très bien. Je dois faire le récit de ma relation avec Tanya, les circonstances de notre rencontre, du mariage, de Carlie et tous les problèmes personnels de Tanya ainsi que toutes les menaces qu'elle m'a faite si je demandais le divorce.

_Victoire. Enfin, je pourrais espérer que cette poufiasse balaye le plancher._

-Je vais t'aider et je suis certaine que papa et maman pourront également t'aider à faire ton récit. Surtout que maman était très présente quand Carlie était bébé. Elle a vu beaucoup de choses, et probablement aussi des choses que tu ignores surement.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il reste la garde de Carlie. Habituellement, le juge accorde la garde de l'enfant à la mère, ne laissant au père qu'une fin de semaine sur deux.

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

-Je vais devenir fou. Je ne serai jamais capable de laisser Carlie aussi longtemps et surtout pas avec elle.

Je lui tapotai doucement l'épaule en une caresse se voulant réconfortante. Il me regarda et la tristesse qu'il y avait dans ses yeux me fit mal au ventre. Il avait peur. Depuis le début, la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'aller au bout de cette histoire, c'était la perte de sa fille. Et là, je me sentis mal, idiote et égoiste d'avoir pensé un instant que le divorce règlerait mon manque de lui. Je me mis à avoir peur, peur de ne pas en valoir la peine, peur qu'il ne fasse plus rien pour obtenir ce divorce, peur de tout ce qui pouvait me laisser en manque de lui. Il sembla s'apercevoir de mon trouble puisqu'il me prit dans ses bras et murmura à mon oreille.

-Une chose à la fois Bella…

Alice et Jasper se levèrent et se dirigèrent discrètement vers la chambre de ce dernier, nous laissant un peu d'intimité. Ma gorge se noua et je pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de mes yeux. J'enfouis mon visage dans la chemise d'Edward pour cacher mon trouble.

_Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse aussi vite. Tu le sais très bien Bella, c'est ce qui t'arrive à chaque fois, tu tombes dans le panneau, voulant à tout prix trouver l'âme sœur… Mais cette fois… cette fois… c'était plus fort… c'était LUI et il n'était pas disponible… pas libre… le retour de la Bella malheureuse en amour se pointait le bout du nez…_

Edward me sortit de mes pensées en levant mon visage vers le sien avec son doigt sur mon menton.

-Bella… j'ai besoin de toi… n'abandonne pas tout de suite… On va y arriver…

-Edward, je ne supporterai pas d'être celle qui causera la perte de ta fille…

-Mon avocat dit qu'il y a beaucoup de chance que j'obtienne la garde de Carlie, il faut juste que je monte un dossier relatant les agissements de Tanya dans son rôle de mère.

-Je suis désolée Edward, je ne devrais pas me montrer aussi défaitiste devant toi… tu as besoin de soutien, pas d'une égoiste pessimiste qui ne veut que toi près de moi.

-Bella… On va y arriver… je ne veux pas te perdre… je sais que c'est difficile, que j'aurais dû m'occuper de régler ce divorce depuis longtemps… C'est moi l'égoiste qui a tous les tords.

Il m'embrassa doucement, passant ses bras autour de ma taille, me rapprochant de lui me faisant passer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Le baiser se fit plus pressant, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour essayer de se convaincre que tout ça en valait la peine et que nous ne faisions pas ça pour rien. Les mains d'Edward passèrent sous mon débardeur caressant mon dos et je frissonnai à ce contact. Et comme il voulut défaire l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge pour approfondir les caresses, son portable vibra. Il était près de 22h00. Il me regarda avec un air désolé avant de répondre.

-Allo ?

…

-Tanya, j'entends rien, calme-toi…

…

-Tu me fais marcher, demanda-t-il fâché.

…

-Et pourquoi, j'irais te chercher, c'est tout ce que tu mérites, cracha-t-il sèchement.

…

-Fait chier Tanya… je t'avais pourtant avertie que ça arriverait, dit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, fermant les yeux.

…

-Non, je suis chez Bella…

…

-Oh mais tu t'inquiètes pour ta fille, il est un peu tard pour ça, sept ans en retard, elle dort il est 22h00…

…

-Je devrais te laisser là… Non… C'est ça…

Il raccrocha et se passa la main sur le visage pour essayer de retrouver ses esprits. Il serrait les poings tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Alice entra dans le salon les yeux endormis. Elle regardait son frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

-Rien de bien différent que d'habitude.

Il nous regarda à tour de rôle.

-Vous pouvez vous occuper de Carlie le temps que j'aille voir ce qui se passe vraiment ?

Alice hocha la tête avant de retourner dormir. Moi j'étais figée, incapable de répondre, essayant de comprendre ce que Tanya avait fait encore. Edward se leva en soufflant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, mais il faut que j'y aille. Pardonne-moi de t'imposer ça encore une fois… Tu ne mérites pas une relation comme ça… tu vaux plus que ça…

Il me serra contre lui, dans une étreinte forte presque désespéré.

-Je reviens dès que c'est possible. Je t'aime.

* * *

**Désolée de couper à cet endroit mais je dois m'appliquer pour écrire la raison du départ précipité d'Edward. **

**Ne soyez pas trop dure avec notre Edward, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**

**Je ne le dirai jamais assez, merci à toutes celles qui ont mis mon histeire dans leur favoris et en alerte. Merci infiniment à celles qui m'ont mise dans leurs auteures préférées, ça me touche beaucoup.**

**A+**

**isa**


	11. CHAPITRE 11 : MON ATTACHEMENT

**Bonjour les filles,**

**Vous l'attendiez, vous vouliez savoir ce que la bimbo blonde a bien pu faire pour qu'Edward plante Bella la laissant s'occuper de Carlie. Plusieurs réponse à vos questions dans ce chapitre et beaucoup d'avancement aussi, du moins côté sentiments et attachement entre les personnages.**

**J'espère que j'aurai su apporter à se chapitre la justesse des sentiments d'Edward envers Bella et vice versa, vous saurez me le dire.**

**Sophie** : Carlie est adorable et de plus en plus. C'est une petite fille qui souffre beaucoup des agissements de sa mère. Elle n'a jamais eu de figure maternelle satisfaisante dans sa vie, mis à part Esmé, mais depuis qu'ils habitent à Phoenix, elle ne voit plus sa mamie aussi souvent. Elle s'attache à Bella et s'est de plus en plus attendrissant.

**TinaLuxembourg**, **Bella-x-Cullen**: Ce que Tanya a pu faire ? vous êtes plusieurs à vous le demander. La réponse est ici.

**Bonne lecture**

**A+**

**isa**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : MON ATTACHEMENT**

* * *

Parti, il est parti. Je suis seule depuis près de 2 heures à tourner et à me retourner sur le canapé, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Ne voulant pas déranger Carlie, je me suis couchée sur le canapé et j'étais très mal. Et il fallait en plus que je brasse un million de scénarios dans ma tête.

-Papa ?

Je me relevai d'un coup et trouvai une Carlie debout derrière le canapé avec Mojito dans les bras. J'étirai mon bras pour ouvrir la lampe sur la table à café.

-Non, c'est Bella.

-Il est où mon papa ? dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

-Euh… Ta maman l'a appelé. Elle avait besoin de lui. Tu dormais, il va revenir bientôt.

J'hésitai à lui parler d'Alice qui dormait dans le lit de Jasper. Je ne savais pas si Alice lui avait dit pour Jasper. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de moi et posa Mojito sur ses genoux. Elle tourna la tête vers moi en caressant mon chaton. Son regard était tellement triste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a _encore_ fait ma maman ? dit-elle en insistant sur le _encore_.

-Je ne sais pas Carlie, Edward ne l'a pas dit.

-Elle va encore nous faire de la peine.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que c'est toujours ce qu'elle fait. Elle se chicane avec papa, ou dit des choses méchantes. Ça me fait beaucoup de peine.

-Je suis désolée que tu aies entendu les disputes de tes parents, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

-Papa, il pleure des fois… il pense que je ne le vois pas…

Je ne dis rien. L'incitant peut-être à se confier un peu plus.

-Bella ? dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien t'occuper de mon papa… il est beau quand il est avec toi… ses yeux... ils brillent…

_Oh mon dieu !!! _

-Bella ? tu veux bien ?

-Euh… oui… mais…

-Ma maman, elle est malade… Elle prend des médicaments avec une piqure dans son bras… Je l'ai vu l'autre jour quand je suis rentré tout de suite après l'école. Elle avait des yeux bizarres et m'a demandé d'aller mettre la télé, le temps qu'elle se repose.

_Merde, elle se pique à l'héroïne. Non, mais je rêve ou quoi ? elle est encore plus conne que je le pensais et en plus, elle raconte n'importe quoi à sa fille. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller lui régler son compte à cette bimbo. _

-Bella, tu es fâchée ?

-Non, non, ma belle, je ne suis pas fâchée… répondis-je en lui caressant une nouvelle fois les cheveux.

-J'ai fait un mensonge à mon papa, dit-elle alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

-Oh ma chérie, ne pleure pas… tout va s'arranger…

-J'ai demandé… à papa… d'aller au service… de garde… après l'école... pu voir… ma maman… comme ça…

-Chuutt… ma chérie…

_Je faisais quoi là, je n'avais aucune expérience avec les enfants et surtout pas avec les pleurs d'une fillette. Pourquoi Alice ne l'entendais pas ?_

-C'est maman… voulait… service de garde… voulait pas… dire… papa… dit de faire… un mensonge, sanglota-t-elle plus fort faisant fuir Mojito.

J'étais déchirée d'entendre les sanglots de cette enfant sans défense. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je la pris dans mes bras pour essayer d'apaiser ses larmes, mais elle me surprit en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à mon cou. Je déposai mon menton sur le haut de sa tête et lui faisait des cercles avec la paume de ma main dans le dos et je vis Alice debout les larmes aux yeux, me laissant comprendre qu'elle avait tout suivi de la conversation, dans le couloir. Elle me fit un _chut_ avec ses doigts.

_Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que je dise qu'elle était là ?_

-Chuutt, Carlie… je suis certaine que ton papa… va comprendre pourquoi tu as fait un mensonge…

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder, jaugeant si je disais la vérité.

-Tu vas lui dire, hein Carlie ?

Elle secoua la tête, comme apeurée.

-Il faut que tu lui dises. Tu ne peux pas lui cacher une chose qui te fait autant de peine.

Alice avait le pouce levée dans les airs, m'encourageant à continuer, tandis que Rosalie se pointait avec la main sur la bouche complètement secouée par les propos de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, elle aussi.

-Il ne va pas être fâché … mon … papa ?

-Je te promets que non… je vais t'aider à lui dire… tu veux ?

Elle me sourit.

-Oui.

Elle se serra contre moi et je sentis qu'un poids énorme était tombé de ses épaules. Elle était une petite fille de 7 ans vivant des situations trop difficiles pour son âge. Elle avait compris tôt que son père était la figure parentale la plus stable, comment avait-elle fait pour garder un secret si gros aussi longtemps. Elle devait être vraiment malheureuse dans son petit cœur d'enfant.

Elle se calmait peu à peu et Mojito était revenu s'installer avec nous. Lorsqu'elle eut séchée ses larmes, Alice s'approcha doucement.

-Hey, vous ne dormez pas ? vous n'écoutez pas des films en cachette j'espère ? dit-elle sur un ton taquin.

-Non. On ne s'endormait plus hein Carlie ?

-C'est ça.

-Il y a une réunion de filles dans mon salon et je ne suis même pas invitée ? dit Rosalie, feignant d'être offusquée.

Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les quatre. Rosalie, nous emmena dans la cuisine pour nous faire chauffer du lait auquel on ajouta quelques gouttes de sirop de chocolat. Elle embrassa Carlie avant de retourner se coucher. Alice retourna discrètement dans la chambre de Jasper après avoir bordée Carlie, me laissant seule avec elle. J'attendis un peu avant de retourner sur le canapé caressant les cheveux de Carlie qui semblait s'être endormie. Je me levai doucement.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Tu voudrais dormir avec moi, jusqu'à ce que mon papa arrive ?

J'avais très envie, mais je ne savais pas si je devais accepter. Edward serait-il d'accord ? Je n'y pensai pas plus longtemps, cette fillette avait besoin d'une présence, d'être rassurée et j'étais, ce soir, la personne qu'elle avait choisit pour se faire réconforter. Je me glissai dans les draps de mon lit. La petite vint se blottir dans mes bras tandis que Mojito se trouva une place entre nos jambes.

-Merci Bella, souffla-t-elle faiblement.

La fatigue eut raison de moi et je ne tardai pas à m'endormir, et ce bien avant de retourner les problèmes et les inquiétudes dans ma tête.

J'avais l'impression de rêver. Une voix me m'appelait doucement et je sentais qu'on me touchait mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir où j'étais, sauf que j'étais très bien.

-Bella…

Ça se rapprochait.

-Bella…

Je reconnus finalement la voix. Je l'aurais reconnu même si j'avais été sourde, de plus, l'odeur merveilleusement enivrante de son propriétaire me frappa. J'ouvris les yeux et je ne vis que Carlie toujours blottie dans mes bras, dormant paisiblement. Je sentis une pression et une chaleur dans mon dos, me laissant deviner que le propriétaire de la chaude voix suave se trouvait collé contre mon dos. Je me retournai tranquillement pour ne pas réveiller Carlie, pour me retourner face à l'objet de mes fantasmes depuis les deux derniers mois.

-Tu me fais du bien, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front, me rapprochant de lui en tirant sur ma taille avec sa main.

Je fermai les yeux savourant la tendresse de son geste et l'émotion qui me traversa au son de ses paroles. Il continua.

-C'est toi, qui aurait dû être la mère de Carlie… tu es douce, aimante, attentionnée et c'est une mère comme toi que ma fille mériterais d'avoir. Tanya n'a jamais dormi avec sa fille. Elle avait toujours hâte de se lever quand Carlie était endormie. Elle aime sa fille, mais n'est aucunement démonstrative et affectueuse avec elle.

Il continua son monologue et j'aurais juré que ça lui faisait du bien.

-Carlie comble son besoin d'affection avec moi et avec Alice. Tanya lui donne le stricte minimum, j'aurais voulu tellement plus pour elle, je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir donné la mère qu'elle mérite, termina-t-il en soupirant.

Je me reculai un peu et regardai Edward. Son visage était souriant, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi brillants que son sourire. Ils étaient tristes. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, alors je ne dis rien. Je caressais sa joue avec ma main et il se pressa contre elle en l'embrassant.

-Je viens d'avoir la plus belle vision de toute ma vie… ma fille, dormant sereinement, blottie dans les bras de la femme que j'aime, murmura-t-il.

Il me regarda intensément et ça me bouleversa.

-Bella, toute ma vie j'ai rêvé de voir ce tableau… Je te promets, mon amour, de régler cette histoire de divorce et de me battre pour toi…

Des larmes roulaient sur nos joues et nos lèvres se soudèrent ensembles afin d'échanger un baiser douloureux. J'avais rêvé de ce moment, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait si tôt. Il voulait se battre pour moi, il voulait être avec moi et il voyait en moi, la mère que Carlie aurait dû avoir. C'était plus que je ne pouvais imaginer. Après quelques baisers, je repris ma place près de Carlie, Edward dans mon dos et le sommeil nous gagna.

Je n'avais pas mis de réveil, Rosalie m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour le travail aujourd'hui et Alice se chargeait d'aviser l'école et la secrétaire d'Edward pour leur absence. Il était près de 9h30 lorsqu'une petite main caressa mes cheveux et j'ouvris doucement les yeux.

-Bella ? chuchota Carlie.

-Bon matin Carlie, chuchotai-je.

-Je suis en retard pour l'école, dit-elle un peu paniquée.

Je lui souris. J'étais toujours blottie contre Edward qui avait niché son visage entre mon cou et mon épaule. Carlie s'était retournée pour me faire face afin de me réveiller.

-C'est congé aujourd'hui ma belle, viens on faire le petit déjeuner. Ton papa a encore besoin de repos.

Elle me sourit avant de bondir du lit. Elle me regarda m'extirper des bras d'Edward qu'il resserrait de plus en plus pour pouvoir me garder contre lui dans son sommeil. Elle se mit à rire de me voir faire. Je réussis tant bien que mal à sortir du lit sans avoir réveillé Edward. Mojito en profita pou prendre ma place.

-Il est beau mon papa…

-Oui, il est très beau, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine et je fis des œufs brouillés avec du fromage et des rôties. Carlie sautait de joie et m'aida à mettre les napperons et le lait sur la table. Nous mangions tranquillement en faisant des plans pour la journée, quand Edward entra dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un jeans seulement, probablement réveillé par l'odeur des œufs. Il embrassa sa fille avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Ça l'air bon, dit-il en s'assoyant.

Je lui servis une assiette. Je terminai rapidement mon plat et m'adressai à Carlie.

-Tu te rappelles de quoi on a parlé cette nuit toutes les deux ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je vais prendre une douche, tu vas pouvoir parler à ton papa. Tu crois que tu peux le faire toute seule, comme une grande ?

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Je me tournai vers Edward qui visiblement ne comprenait rien.

-Edward, tu dois écouter Carlie, sans dire un mot et je lui ai fait la promesse que tu ne te fâcherais pas et qu'elle ne serait pas puni. C'est d'accord ? lui demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête à son tour, mais ses yeux étaient paniqués.

-Ça va bien aller ma belle, dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front, avant de me diriger vers ma salle de bain.

L'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps et ça me faisait du bien. Je rasai mes jambes et mes aisselles, pour terminer par faire une coupe bikini. Je lavai aussi mes cheveux et l'odeur de la fraise était réconfortante. Je pris un peu plus de temps qu'à l'habitude pour faire ma toilette laissant du temps à Carlie et Edward.

Edward entra dans la salle de bain, alors que j'étais encore en serviette appliquant une crème hydratante sur mes jambes. Il me sourit et s'approcha de moi après avoir fermé et verrouillé la porte. Il s'empara du pot de crème et termina ce que je venais de commencer. Il caressait mes jambes en faisant des petites pressions, faisant pénétrer la crème une jambe à la fois, laissant des baisers ici et là. Il dénoua la serviette autour de mon corps et la laissa tomber sur le sol.

Il continua de mettre de la crème sur mon corps et ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus sensuels. Il termina par mes fesses en me collant contre son corps afin de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il lécha le contour de mes lèvres pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. Je l'ouvris instinctivement et il m'emmena dans un baiser chaud, humide et langoureux. Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser, il se pencha pour remettre la serviette autour de mon corps en la nouant. Il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et il me regarda sincèrement.

-Merci Bella, tu es merveilleuse… grâce à toi, j'ai su ce qui rongeait ma fille depuis plus d'un mois.

Il se déshabilla me laissant apercevoir son érection qui devait être douloureuse vu la force avec laquelle elle était tendue. Il embarqua dans la douche et je filai vers ma chambre pour ne pas entrer dans la douche moi aussi. Autant le laisser avec son _problème_… qu'il règlera sûrement comme un grand garçon sans mon aide… Ça aurait été déplacé de se laisser aller à nos pulsions pendant que Carlie était dans le salon. Je m'habillai d'un jeans et d'un chandail et rejoignit Carlie au salon qu'Edward avait installé devant les dessins animés.

Après la douche d'Edward, Carlie prit son bain avec plein de mousse qu'Edward lui avait fait avec mon gel douche aux fraises, tandis que je préparais un pique-nique pour la promenade qu'Edward avait prévue pour changer les idées de Carlie. Nous nous dirigeons en voiture vers une montagne près de la sortie de la ville. Il y avait une aire de pique-nique et des balançoires pour les enfants. Carlie partie en courant pour aller jouer sur les filets pour l'escalade et Edward et moi se dirigeâmes vers un endroit sous un arbre. Edward installa la grosse couverture que j'avais prise chez moi et nous nous laissèrent tomber sur le dos regardant le ciel. Nos mains s'entrelacèrent et nous soupirâmes. J'avais envie de demander à Edward pour Tanya, mais décidai d'attendre qu'il m'en parle de lui-même. Il se tourna et s'installa sur son flanc et releva la tête pour vérifier Carlie qui jouait toujours. Il posa son regard sur moi et il me sourit. Ses yeux, étaient… je n'avais plus de mots pour dire combien je trouvais ses yeux merveilleusement beaux et je lui disais presqu'à chaque fois qu'il me regardait de cette façon.

-Tes yeux sont toujours aussi exceptionnels… soufflais-je.

Il rit avant de m'embrasser.

-J'étais sérieux Bella cette nuit et je le pense encore… je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour pouvoir refaire ma vie et vivre avec toi… je vais me battre et donner une vie heureuse à ma fille avec toi.

-Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de passer ma vie avec toi et Carlie mets du bonheur dans mon cœur à chaque fois que je la vois, j'aime bien quand elle est là, je m'attache à elle de plus en plus.

-Merci Bella… comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour vivre sans toi avant. Tu me rends tellement heureux, tu me fais du bien.

-C'est pareil pour moi… Edward, je… je t'aime, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

_Voilà, je l'avais dit. Je lui avais dit que je l'aimais. J'y avais pensé, je voulais lui dire et j'avais envie qu'il le sache. J'avais attendu d'être certaine qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi et je voulais lui dire au bon moment._

Il brisa notre baiser et je me collai sur lui en posant ma tête sur son torse et fermai les yeux. Ma nuit avait été assez courte et je m'assoupie sans problème.

Combien de temps, j'avais dormi, je ne le savais pas. Mais doucement j'émergeais de mon sommeil et j'entendais Edward et Carlie discuter doucement.

-Papa, j'aime bien quand on est avec Bella…

-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? Je sais que tu la trouves gentille et que tu adores ses gâteaux et que tu trouves qu'elle sent bon les fraises, mais encore…

_Adorable, cette petite fille est tout simplement adorable. Elle aime mes gâteaux et trouve que je sens bon. _

Je gardai mes yeux fermés, ne voulant pas montrer que j'étais réveillée, quand je sentis la main d'Edward, qui s'était aperçu que j'étais réveillée, approcher mon visage et poser un doigt sur ma bouche. Je compris qu'il me demandait de ne pas me manifester, de garder le silence. Alice m'avait expliqué, cette nuit alors que Carlie était à la salle de bain avant de se recoucher, que Carlie ne se livrait pas beaucoup et quand elle le faisait, il ne fallait pas lui couper son élan. Elle partageait ses émotions avec difficulté, et surtout ce qui la troublait.

-Elle est douce… et cette nuit…

Elle hésitait.

-Je pleurais… elle m'a prise dans ses bras pour me consoler… et c'était comme avec toi… elle m'a laissé pleurer en me disant de belles choses… et j'étais bien… je savais… qu'elle voulait m'aider… s'occuper de moi… j'étais importante… juste ma peine… était importante… pas d'autre chose… tu comprends ?

J'avais la gorge serrée et elle me faisait mal parce que je retenais mes larmes. J'étais bouleversée d'entendre le récit de la fillette. Elle était tellement sensible. Edward frotta doucement mon épaule en faisant des mouvements de haut en bas descendant sur mon bras, pour me réconforter. Il devait certainement se douter que j'étais émue par les propos de sa fille.

-Je comprends très bien et je suis content que tu l'apprécies parce que j'ai envie qu'elle soit plus souvent avec nous, dit Edward.

-Ça veut dire que je ne verrai plus maman ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, tu la verras encore, c'est ta maman…

-Elle est où, maman?

Je me tendis un peu à l'entente de la question. Edward continuait de m'apaiser avec la paume de sa main sur mon bras.

-Elle est partie en voyage pour quelques semaines… Elle va nous appeler pour nous dire quand elle va rentrer, expliqua Edward.

-Oh… tu crois qu'elle est… fâchée… contre moi ? demanda la fillette.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aime Bella.

_Pauvre chérie. Elle souffre tellement, elle ne veut pas déplaire à personne._

-Bien sûr que non ! s'étrangla Edward.

_Moi je n'en étais pas si sûre, quoi que, c'est à moi qu'elle en voudra certainement…_

-Pourquoi elle est partie ?

-Elle n'est pas fâchée, ne pense pas à ça… on réveille Bella ?

-Oui… j'ai faim… et je suis certaine qu'elle a apporté des gâteaux, s'excita-t-elle.

Elle caressa mes cheveux et s'approcha de mon oreille.

-Bella, réveille-toi, chantonna-t-elle doucement.

Je bougeai un peu et ouvrit les yeux en tournant ma tête vers sa voix. Elle me souriait. Je remarquai que j'étais dans une autre position que celle dont je m'étais endormie. Edward était assis, les jambes en indien et ma tête reposait sur le haut de sa cuisse et mon visage était tourné vers son ventre, mais maintenant, je me retournai sur le dos. J'ouvris les bras.

-Viens là toi, dis-je à Carlie, qui se précipita sur moi en m'étreignant très fort. J'embrassai le haut de sa tête avant de la lâcher. Je me relevai pour m'asseoir et Edward m'offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Bella, y'a quoi dans ton panier ? demanda Carlie.

-Humm… voyons voir… des sandwichs… du fromage… une salade de pâtes… et surprise… des croustilles…

-Supeeerrr génialllll… s'écria-t-elle.

Je sortis les choses une à une et chacun prit se qu'il voulait. Le temps avait passé très vite et l'après-midi s'achevait. Carlie dévora tout ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Quand elle eut terminée, elle s'approcha de moi.

-Bella… euh… tu as apportée des gâteaux ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Non, parce qu'on va faire manger une glace deux boules fraise et chocolat à Edward, dis-je en souriant.

-Oh merci, merci, merci, dit-elle en me donnant un câlin.

-Laisse-nous terminer ma princesse et ensuite on ira chez le marchand de glace, dit Edward à Carlie.

-D'accord, je retourne dans les jeux, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Et elle partie en direction des jeux en courant. Edward changea de position pour se retrouver face à moi. Il prit ma main dans la sienne.

-Je sais que tu ne me demanderas rien, alors, je voulais te parler de Tanya, dit-il.

-Oh…

-Elle s'est fait arrêter par la police hier soir, pour possession et vente de drogue. Elle m'accuse d'être responsable qu'elle vende de la drogue parce que je ne lui donnais pas assez d'argent, c'est n'importe quoi... Elle m'a appelé, parce que les policiers lui ont dit qu'elle pouvait sortir vite moyennant une caution, vu que c'était une première arrestation.

-Et tu as payé la caution pour la faire sortir ?

-NON… J'ai appelé mon avocat et il m'a suggéré de la laisser là, le temps qu'elle passe devant le juge pour les accusations de vente de drogue, ce qui veut dire un jour ou deux.

-Ensuite, il va se passer quoi ? demandais-je.

-Quand je lui ai dit qu'elle resterait là et que je ne l'aiderais pas cette fois, elle a complètement disjonctée. Elle m'a crié dessus, m'a refait le même manège qu'elle me fait depuis les 8 dernières années. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu m'as sauté et si Carlie n'était pas née de cette baise, tu aurais disparu et bla bla bla.

-Elle ne lâche pas le morceau…

-Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Nous étions dans la salle d'interrogatoire et toute la scène a été filmée.

-T'es sérieux ? dis-je avec une voix excitée.

-Oui… et avant que je sorte de la pièce, elle m'a, une fois de plus, menacé de prendre Carlie et de se sauver à l'autre bout du pays. C'est pour ça qu'elle sera partie en _voyage_ plusieurs semaines.

-Elle est où ?

-Quand ils ont vu et entendu ce qu'elle me disait et qu'elle frappait partout, sur moi, sur les murs et qu'elle lançait des objets à travers la pièce... la rage qu'elle avait, elle était incontrôlable… Ils ont fait venir le psy de garde et il l'a hospitalisée. Sur l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital de Phoenix. Ils l'ont en quelque sorte internée afin de lui faire passer des tests, et elle est toujours en état d'arrestation, donc il y a toujours un gardien devant sa porte.

-C'est bien ou pas ce que tu me racontes là Edward ?

-Ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place… le mien, le sien, le tien, celui de Carlie, de mon avocat…

-Commence par le tien, suggérais-je.

Il me sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de moi. Il leva sa main et caressa ma joue.

-De mon point de vue et celui de mon avocat, c'est bien, même très bien… enfin pour l'instant. Je n'aurai pas affaire à elle avant qu'elle n'obtienne son congé de l'hôpital, c'est-à-dire, pas avant noël. De plus, le policier, m'a remis une copie de l'enregistrement. Je vois mon avocat lundi pour déposer la demande divorce et la garde permanente et complète de Carlie. En plus de ce que Carlie m'a dit ce matin, je crois que tout va bien aller.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est vraiment tentant de s'accrocher à l'idée que tout va se régler aussi vite et sans le moindre problème, mais je doute qu'elle se laisse faire.

-Oh, , je ne pense pas qu'elle va se laisser faire. Elle va certainement demander une énorme pension et un énorme montant d'argent, mais je m'en fou, tout ce que je veux, c'est que Carlie reste avec moi. Mais rassure-toi, je vais vendre ma maison à Seattle, ça devrait suffire.

-J'espère sincèrement que tout va s'arranger. Tu viens, on a une glace à manger, dis-je en ranger les choses dans mon panier, sentant que mes larmes pouvaient débordées de mes yeux d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il m'attrapa le poignet et me fit tourner vers lui m'assoyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il caressa ma joue avec son nez, ses lèvres effleurant mon visage, en y déposant de petits baisers. Il prit mes lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je passai mes mains derrière sa nuque, m'accrochant à ses cheveux et approfondit le baiser avec force. Je mis tout ce que j'avais dans ce baiser et j'oubliai l'endroit où j'étais, tellement embrasser Edward me faisait perdre la tête. Edward posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour les arrêter de bouger, me ramenant à la réalité.

-J'en ai très envie moi aussi Bella, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit, dit-il avec amusement.

-Tu as raison… c'est juste… je me suis emballée…

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, avant d'appeler Carlie pour retourner chez moi avant de repartir à pied pour se rendre au marchand de glace du parc près de chez moi où j'étais allée avec Carlie quelques semaines plus tôt. Edward se résigna à prendre la même sorte que nous malgré le fait qu'il soit plus vanille et caramel. Carlie était fière de voir son papa se prêter au jeu. Après avoir été mangé une glace, Edward me raccompagna chez moi pour retourner chez lui avec Carlie qui avait école demain, pour revenir avec leurs bagages dormir ici pour notre soirée cinéma.

J'étais arrivée au bureau tôt ce vendredi pour rattraper ma journée de congé d'hier. Rosalie avait géré du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais j'avais beaucoup de facture à payer et des fournisseurs de pièces à contacter pour Jacob. J'étais débordée et à midi Rosalie entra dans mon bureau avec deux salades et trois milkshakes vanille pour nous deux.

-Tiens, en tant qu'amie, tu es obligée, soutien moral, me dit-elle en me donnant mon milkshake.

-C'est pour qui le troisième ? demandais-je.

-Pour moi, ma chérie, dit Jacob en me collant un bisou sur la joue.

-Salut Jacob, lui dis-je.

-Merci Rosalie, et bon diner les filles, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Je lui souris. J'étais heureuse qu'il ait enfin une fille dans sa vie. Il était un bon gars et il méritait d'avoir une personne dans sa vie.

-Alors Bella, Carlie s'est remise un peu de sa nuit ? demanda Rosalie.

-Oui, elle a récupéré hier soir, Edward m'a dit qu'elle s'était endormie dans la voiture en retournant chez lui vers 17h30. Incapable de la réveiller, il l'a mise au lit et elle s'est réveillée ce matin en pleine forme faisant des plans pour notre soirée cinéma de ce soir.

-Elle est forte cette fillette. Edward a raison d'être fière d'elle, dit-elle.

-Oui, elle est forte, bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Nous continuâmes de parler tout en mangeant notre salade et conclu que c'est moi qui passai au surpermarché pour la nourriture, Alice au club vidéo et Emmet à la bière. Je pris tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire des pizzas, des pâtes, de la sauce, du pesto, des légumes, du pepperoni, ainsi que des croustilles, des jujubes, du popcorn, du chocolat et surtout des réglisses. Jasper et moi, on adorait la réglise.

J'arrivai à la maison, où il y avait déjà Rose, Emmet, Jasper et Alice toute excité de me montrer les films qu'elle avait louée. Hannah Montana. Carlie était folle de la série pour adolescent sur le câble et maintenant, il y avait le film, qu'elle avait acheté et non loué. Alice en grande consommatrice qu'elle était, est même passée par le centre commercial afin de dénicher un superbe lit gonflable pour Carlie à l'effigie de Hannah Montana, pour toutes les fois où elle dormirait ici. Elle se dirigea vers le sèche-linge pour en sortir une couverture en molleton, un pyjama, sous-vêtements et des bas, toujours à l'effigie de la _merveilleuse_ Hannah Montana. En plus, elle me tendit un pyjama à moi aussi, qui sortait du sèche-linge. Elle en avait acheté un pour chacun. Le mien était bleu ciel, celui de Rosalie était rose et celui d'Alice était lilas. Les garçons avaient chacun un pantalon à carreaux et un t-shirt.

-C'est pour fêter notre premier pyjama-télé tous ensemble, me dit-elle avant de se diriger vers les chambres.

Je mis mon pyjama neuf après avoir pris une douche et j'avais relevé mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche, et je m'affairais à couper les choses et râper le fromage pour les pizzas. Vers 18h00, Edward et une Carlie surexcitée arrivèrent.

-Bella, Bella, à quelle heure on regarde le film ? s'écria-t-elle en me sautant au cou.

-Bonjour Carlie… dis-je en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

-Bonjour Bella… alors ?

-On va d'abord faire des pizzas et ensuite, on va mettre le film et manger devant la télé, il y aura aussi, des croustilles, des jujubes, du popcorn, du chocolat et des réglisses. Mais d'abord, va mettre ton pyjama, c'est un pyjama télé alors, il te faut un pyjama.

Elle se tourna vers son père qui était resté à l'écart regardant la scène devant ses yeux.

-Il est où mon sac ?

-Minute jeune fille, j'ai déniché le plus beau pyjama des États-Unis juste pour toi, tu veux le voir ? dis Alice en entrant dans la cuisine.

Edward s'approcha et nicha son nez dans mon cou.

-Bonjour, tu aurais pu m'attendre pour prendre ta douche… dit-il en m'embrassant sensuellement le cou me faisant frissonner.

-Peut-être, mais avec Emmet aucune chance de pouvoir rester plus de 5 minutes tous les deux sous la douche.

Il tira un peu sur l'encolure de mon pyjama, la faisant descendre sur une de mes épaules. Il glissa sa langue sur ma peau et il se figea.

-Tu n'as pas de soutien-gorge ? dit-il.

-Non, et… pas de petites culottes non plus, soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Il déglutit.

-Je vais faire comment moi pour être attentif au film en sachant ça ?

-La même chose que moi, en faisant de gros efforts… Allez va prendre ta douche et ton pyjama neuf, qu'Alice a acheté pour fêter notre premier pyjama télé, doit être sur mon lit.

-Toutes les idées sont bonnes pour faire des achats, dit-il en secouant sa tête.

Tout le monde était douché et vêtu d'un pyjama, Carlie était assise sur son nouveau lit gonflable, que Jasper avait souffler avec la pompe, dans son pyjama d'Hannah Montana, avec tout plein d'articles d'Hannah Montana qu'Alice avait achetés, soit, du parfum, du maquillage, un service vaisselle 3 pièces, un sac à dos, une veilleuse déjà branchée dans le mur près de l'endroit où elle était pour cette nuit, une montre, des crayons de couleurs et un livre à colorier, un parapluie, et finalement, une brosse à dents musicale et un ensemble de serviette de douche qui eux étaient déjà à un endroit spécifique dans ma salle de bain qu'Alice lui avait indiqué. Edward réprimanda Alice pace qu'elle avait trop gâtée sa filleule une fois de plus. Je sortis les pizzas du four et Jasper m'aida à les couper et les mettre dans des assiettes.

-Je lui ai dit, dit-il doucement.

-Et ?

-Elle ressent la même chose, c'est merveilleux, non. Bella elle est encore plus incroyable que je le pensais.

-Je suis contente pour toi Jasper. En plus, tu vas peut-être la relaxer un peu, non ?

-Je ne pense pas. Elle est vraiment branchée sur le haut voltage. Ça a l'avantage de la rendre surprenante. Je ne m'ennuie pas avec elle.

-Tu resplendis quand tu es près d'elle… tes yeux brillent…

Et en disant ça, je me rendis compte que j'étais encore prise dans les problèmes avec Edward et que c'était beaucoup plus facile pour Jasper. Pourquoi est-ce que je devais toujours passer par le chemin le plus difficile pour obtenir quelque chose. Et pourquoi, la plupart du temps, c'était avec mes sentiments que ça se jouaient. J'étais de plus en plus attaché à Edward. J'aurais voulu pouvoir dire que tout était parfait et que ce qu'Edward et moi avions parlé pas plus tard qu'hier après-midi était aussi facile à dire qu'à réaliser Je fus pris d'une intense émotion de tristesse, Jasper le vit dans mes yeux et il me serra dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller Bella… chut… Edward tient à toi… ça va s'arranger… ça s'annonce plutôt bien… chut…

Il avait compris, juste un regard et il avait compris ce qui me rongeait, ce n'était pas mon meilleur ami pour rien. Normalement je n'aurais pas fondue en larmes, mais j'imagine que la nostalgie de la soirée pyjama télé n'aidait pas. Nous restâmes comme ça, moi pleurant contre le torse de Jasper, plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Edward entre pour demander si on avait besoin d'aide. Sans même me demander mon avis, les bras de d'Edward remplacèrent ceux de Jasper, qui se saisit des plats pour apporter la pizza au salon. Je m'accrochai plus fort à Edward, lui montrant que j'avais besoin de lui, qu'il soit là. Je le voulais près de moi et juste pour moi, plus de Tanya, qu'on puisse se construire une vie stable autour de notre amour naissant.

-Bella… je sais que c'est difficile… je suis désolé…

-Edward… je voudrais juste que ce soit plus facile… excuse-moi… je suis… un bébé…

-Non, tu n'es pas un bébé… tu es la femme plus compréhensive qui puisse exister et je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Tu crois qu'une autre accepterait tout ce que je te fais endurer ? Tu ne te fâches jamais, tu acceptes qu'on ne se voit que quelques heures par semaine et en plus tu adores ma fille.

-Ce n'est pas difficile, elle est aussi attachante que toi, dis-je en souriant à travers mes larmes.

-Je t'aime Bella, tu vaux la peine que je me batte et tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je ne laisserai plus Tanya interférer entre nous.

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe et me serra une fois de plus contre son torse.

-Il va falloir aller retrouver les autres, souffla-t-il.

-Ouais… t'as raison…

-C'est fini… ça va aller mon amour ?

-Oui, merci.

Nous retournâmes dans le salon et tout le monde se tourna vers moi, m'ayant probablement entendu pleurer de puis la cuisine. Carlie tendit ses deux bras vers moi et je compris qu'elle voulait, à sa façon, me réconforter. Je serrai contre elle en m'installant confortablement sur son matelas. Edward prit place de mon côté, par terre et passa son bras autour de nous deux. C'est ainsi que nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à regarder le film de Carlie, sur lequel nous nous endormirent toutes les deux en écoutant la dernière chanson du film.

* * *

**Je vous jure que toutes les choses que j'ai énumérées sur portant sur Hannah Montana, existe pour vrai, j'ai vérifié sur google avant pour être certaine. C'est juste incroyable.**

**Plusieurs l'avait deviné, Tanya s'est fait prendre par la police, espérons que d'ici à se qu'elle sorte de l'hosto, nos deux amoureux pourront vivrent des jours heureux.**

**Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

**A+**

**isa**


	12. CHAPITRE 12 : MON RÉCONFORT

**Allo,**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'ai finalement posté beaucoup plus tôt, j'avais dit à certaines, que ce serait en soirée.**

**Celle qui fonde devant la relation Bella/Carlie vous en aurez un autre aperçu. Chapitre plutôt soft en problèmes, il sert à Edward, pour mettre en application les belles promesses qu'il a fait à Bella, soit s'occuper d'elle. Va-t-il réussir ?**

**Merci encore une fois à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me lire, même celles qui ne laissent pas de reviews. Je vous pardonne, je fais la même chose quelque fois.**

**Et là, j'en suis à 359 reviews, magnifique. !!! vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais à chaque fois que j'atteins la 100e reviews, je poste une teaser à la personne. Donc, si je réussi à faire 400 reviews, j'enverrai un teaser du prochain chapitre à la 395-396-397-398-399 et 400e review, pour vous remercier de vos encouragement. Évidemment je ne pourrai pas envoyer à celles qui ne sont pas enregistrées. **

**De plus, le prochain chapitre sera lourd en émotions... et le couple Bella/Edward, sera mit à l'épreuve une fois de plus. **

**Alexa27 :** J'aime bien faire ressortir les sentiments des enfants, ils n'ont aucune inhibition à poser des questions et exprimer ce qu'ils comprennent et si on voyait tout avec des yeux d'enfants, souvent on éviterait le stress inutile dans certaine situation. On l'oublie souvent, mais les enfants on une grande capacité d'adaptation, surtout quand les parents dégagent beaucoup de confiance face à une situation. Je voulais faire ce petit clin d'œil à Jasper, parce qu'en étant le petit ami d'Alice, il va voir Carlie plus souvent, alors, je voulais le voir attentionné envers elle.

**Sophie, amel, schaeffer, sophiebelier :** merci beaucoup vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous.

**Lukilina :** Tu dérailles, mais j'aime ça et je garde la copie de ta review avec ton idée très intéressante, dans mon cahier de note pour ma fic. Dommage que tu ne sois pas inscrite. J'aurais pu discuter un peu plus sur le sujet mais comme je ne veux pas dévoiler ce qui s'en vient… Je te préviendrai, si jamais je décide d'utiliser ton idée et te rendrai hommage en début de chapitre, si jamais un chapitre dans ce genre voit le jour. C'est la première fois je pense que tu laissais une review et j'espère que tu le referas. Merci Beaucoup.

**frimousse** : merci, et contente que tu aies dévoré ma fic. Carlie est trop adorable, je crois qu'elle fait l'unanimité, tout le monde l'adore. Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : MON RÉCONFORT**

* * *

Lundi matin, je me retrouvai au travail avec une migraine affreuse. Résultat de mes règles qui avaient débuté samedi midi. J'avais toujours des règles douloureuses avec une migraine en prime et ce, depuis l'adolescence. Il me fallait un cocktail d'anti-douleur et une bouillotte chaude sur le ventre. Je me sentais seule, triste et j'avais mal. Même si je n'étais pas endurable, j'aurais bien voulu qu'Edward soit là pour me serrer contre lui et trouver un peu de réconfort dans ses bras. Chose que je faisais avec Jasper avant. Mais depuis qu'il était avec Alice, nous passions beaucoup moins de temps ensemble. Il me manquait, mon ami me manquait. Pas pour le sexe, pour les confidences et pour l'affection et l'attention qu'on avait l'habitude de se témoigner.

Donc, je n'avais pas vu Edward depuis qu'on s'était réveillé samedi matin. Il avait accompagné Carlie à son cours de piano, et comme il y avait une fête sur la musique pour laquelle Edward avait donné son nom comme parent bénévole, on ne s'était pas vu et n'avions pas eu le temps de s'aimer et se câliner non plus, parce que je m'étais endormi avec Carlie, vendredi soir, sur son matelas gonflable et il m'avait laisser dormir avec elle.

Il était presque midi et je décidai d'aller m'installer sur une chaise pour profiter du soleil et essayer de réchauffer mon ventre. J'avais retiré mon chemisier pour être en camisole et remonter ma jupe. Personne ne viendrait me déranger, Jacob avait remarqué mon état et avait deviné que j'avais mes règles alors, il avait pris ses jambes à son cou. J'étais bien, presqu'endormi quand je sentis un baiser claquer fort sur ma joue. Je me levai d'un bond et m'écriai.

-JACOB BLACK, COMBIEN DE FOIS EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DEVOIR TE LE DIRE !!! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !!! ARRÊTE DE ME CHERCHER, PARCE QUE TU VAS ME TROUVER, BORDEL !!!

-Ouhh ! Relax chérie, y'a quelqu'un pour toi, dit-il en désignant Edward du doigt.

-AARRRGGGHHH !! Tu l'as fait exprès !!!

Il rit et se tourna pour s'en aller. Juste avant il dit à Edward.

-Fait gaffe mec, elle mord quand elle a ses règles…

Edward était resté planté sans bouger ni même cligner des yeux je crois.

-Je ne te mordrai pas, Jacob exagère, approche, dis-je en essayant de sourire.

Il répondit à mon semblant de sourire et s'approcha doucement. Je me jetai dans ses bras et me mis à pleurer.

-Hey ma belle… chut… pourquoi tu pleures ?

-J'ai mes règles…

-Et alors ? c'est normal d'avoir des règles non ? dit-il prudemment.

-J'ai une migraine et mes règles… Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça, je suis affreuse, dis-je entre mes larmes.

-Chut…mais non, tu n'es pas affreuse, tu es mignonne comme tout… viens là… dit-il en s'assoyant sur la chaise en m'attirant sur ses genoux. On aurait dit qu'il s'était adressé à Carlie.

Je nichai mon nez dans son cou et je versai mes dernières larmes avant de relever mon visage à la hauteur du sien.

-Bonjour… dis-je timidement.

-Bonjour, répondit-il en embrassant chastement mes lèvres.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je en faisant la moue, mais Jacob a fait exprès. Il sait très bien comment me faire enrager quand j'ai mes règles, c'est son sport préféré.

-Oh et comment est-ce qu'il sait ça Jacob ? dit-il feignant l'innocence.

-Edward… le menaçais-je.

-Quoi ? je m'informe, se défendit-il faussement.

-Oh Bien sûr… tu ne serais pas jaloux avec ça ? dis-je avec agacement.

-Euh… non…

_Il m'énervait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il posait toujours des questions sur les hommes autour de moi ? Il ne voyait pas que je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Il ne voyait pas tout ce que j'endurais pour seulement quelques heures par semaine avec lui ? Il ne voyait pas à quel point j'étais complètement folle de lui ? Est-ce qu'il me cherche lui aussi ? Bella, reprends-toi et vite. Ne lui fait pas peur Bella… au moins pas si tôt…_

Je pris une grande inspiration, pour ne pas lui crier dessus_. _

-Ok, Jacob est mon ex.

-Ton ex ? Tu gardes toujours des bonnes relations avec tes ex ou quoi ?

Je sentais dans le ton de sa voix qu'il était un peu énervé.

-Edward, c'est important ? m'énervais-je à mon tour. Je te rappelle que ton ex à toi est encore très présente, non ? Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, elle habite toujours chez toi.

_Ouuhh Bella, tu y vas un peu fort non ??? Il l'a cherché, il me tape avec ses questions sur mes ex._

-D'accord, excuse-moi, sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Jacob, que je ne dois pas faire quand tu as tes règles, autre que de te parler de tes ex, si je ne veux pas que tu me cries dessus ? demanda-t-il.

-T'es sur que tu veux savoir ça ?

-Bella, je veux tout savoir sur toi, alors, oui je veux savoir ça.

-Ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas me faire sursauter, ne pas rentrer dans ma _bulle_, ne pas te moquer de moi, ne pas me contrarier, ne pas chercher à avoir une discussion sérieuse, je ne suis pas réceptive, ne rien me reprocher, ne pas dire blanc quand je dis noir…

-Waouh, c'est tout une liste ça! C'est vrai, Jacob exagère, pouffa-t-il.

-Bref, je suis invivable et très irritable pendant 4 ou 5 jours et ne te moques pas, dis-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais gérer ça. Tu oublies que j'ai une sœur et qu'elle est très intense, je te laisse imaginer par quoi elle m'a fait passer à l'adolescence quand elle avait ses règles et je ne te parle pas de Tanya, c'était un vrai volcan en éruption.

Je me figeai à l'entendre évoquer le nom de Tanya et il s'en aperçu.

-Désolé pour ça, alors, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis samedi matin ?

-Ouais, j'ai dévalisé mon frigo et mon garde-manger, ensuite, j'ai dormi avec une bouillotte et Mojito sur le ventre le reste de la fin de semaine. Et, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Je voulais déjeuner avec toi… je sors du bureau de mon avocat et la demande de divorce est chose faite, ainsi que la demande pour la garde de Carlie, j'avais envie de te le dire de vive voix.

-Oh, excuse-moi Edward, j'avais oublié. C'est vrai alors, c'est fait ? dis-je avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

-Oui, et mon avocat est confiant pour la garde de Carlie, vu les menaces de Tanya, dit-il soulagé.

-Merci Edward… de l'avoir fait.

-Je t'aime Bella et tu mérites que je règle mes problèmes, afin que je puisse m'occuper de toi convenablement. Quand tu seras plus en forme pour une discussion, on pourra faire des projets et des plans pour construire notre vie ensemble.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Il me serra contre lui et ça me fit du bien. J'étais bien et ça me réconfortait un peu qu'il soit là, juste là, sa présence.

-Bon, je dois y aller, on n'a plus de temps pour sortir déjeuner, mais si tu veux, viens me rejoindre chez moi pour le diner. Et quand Carlie sera au lit, je m'occuperai de toi.

_Chez lui ? Chez Tanya ? il n'est pas question que j'entre dans cette maison et que je sente la présence de cette gourde partout autour de moi, et surtout pas dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel j'étais._

-Je ne sais pas Edward, c'est aussi chez Tanya et… je ne veux pas déranger.

-Bella, tu ne déranges pas, Tanya n'est pas là, tu verras qu'elle n'est pas très présente au rez-de chaussé et à l'étage, tout ce qui la concerne est au sous-sol, tu viens chez moi pas chez elle… et Carlie va être contente de te voir, répondit-il.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains pour s'assurer que j'écoute attentivement.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu viens nous rejoindre après ton travail avec ton pyjama et des vêtements pour demain. Cette nuit, je te veux avec moi, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, dit-il sincèrement.

-Je suis invivable Edward, une autre fois.

-Non, et après le traitement que je vais te faire subir, tu me remercieras d'avoir insisté. Je t'envoie l'adresse sur ton portable cet après-midi.

-D'accord… va t'en avant que je ne change d'idée, cédais-je en me levant.

Il me serra une dernière fois et m'embrassa doucement avant de quitter. Je remis mon chemisier et retournai dans mon bureau pour manger un sandwich et reprendre mon travail. Je passai chez moi après le boulot pour prendre un sac et laissai un mot aux autres sur le frigo pour dire de s'occuper de Mojito et que je dormais chez Edward. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la maison d'Edward, je me figeai, elle ressemblait à un château. C'était une grande maison en pierres avec des grandes fenêtres tout autour. Une tourelle située au coin gauche au deuxième étage ressemblait à la tour d'un château. Je sortis de ma voiture et j'eu juste le temps de frapper à la porte qu'elle celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une Carlie surexcitée.

-Bella… viens vite… je veux te montrer ma chambre, dit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

-Carlie, laisse-lui le temps d'entrer et commence par lui dire bonjour, dit Edward derrière elle.

-Bonjour Bella… viens vite… je veux te montrer ma chambre, reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je pouffai de rire et Edward ne put retenir son sourire. Je déposai mon sac dans l'entrée et me laissai entraîner par la fillette à travers la maison. Tout était très bien décoré, les meubles étaient classiques et de bon goût. La décoration donnait de la chaleur aux pièces et je pensai qu'une professionnelle avait certainement fait la décoration. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, Carlie me fit entrer dans sa chambre où tout était rose, dans plusieurs tons. Les murs, le lit, les rideaux, les meubles et je vis que la tourelle était complètement consacrée à la chambre de Carlie. Elle me montra toutes ses peluches, toutes ses barbies et elle termina en ouvrant un grand tiroir divisé en une vingtaine de compartiment où était rangé des perles de tout genre et elle m'expliqua que c'était pour la fabrication de collier et bracelet. J'avais un peu de difficulté à partager son enthousiasme, j'avais besoin de calme et s'était tout le contraire qui se produisait. Je commençais à me demander pourquoi j'avais accepté l'invitation d'Edward et penser que je devrais retourner illico chez moi quand Edward entra dans la chambre. Il me lança un regard désolé.

-Carlie, ton dîner est prêt, on va descendre. Va lavez tes mains.

-D'accord. Bella tu viens à la cuisine ?

-Euh… oui…

-Non, Bella va prendre un bain et relaxer pendant que tu dîneras et feras tes devoirs par la suite.

-Mais après son bain, elle va revenir dans ma chambre, plaida-t-elle à son père.

-On verra.

Carlie se dirigea vers la sortie et Edward m'emmena dans une autre pièce.

-Ici, c'est _ma_ chambre, et là, _ma_ salle de bain dit-il en pointant du doigt, en appuyant sur le _ma_ de sa chambre et sa salle de bain. Je compris qu'il essayait me dire que Tanya ne venait jamais ici.

Il mit une musique douce et il m'emmena vers la porte de la salle de bain et il se plaça derrière moi. Je restai sans voix quand je vis ce qui m'y attendait. L'ambiance était feutré, la lumière tamisée et une bonne douzaine de chandelles étaient allumées à plusieurs endroits ainsi qu'un bain moussant d'où s'échappait une merveilleuse odeur de fraise m'attendait apparemment. Des serviettes de toutes les grandeurs étaient disposées sur une petite table près de la baignoire avec une coupe de vin et un livre «Orgueils et préjugés».

-C'est pour moi ? demandais-je.

-Absolument. Je m'occupe du dîner de Carlie, de ses leçons et si tu veux on lui lira une histoire après ton bain. Ensuite, je serai tout à toi, et je m'occuperai de te faire du bien, souffla-t-il dans mon cou et je frissonnai.

-Tu gardes toujours des chandelles et de la mousse de bain aux fraises, pour les jeunes femmes qui ont des règles douloureuses, dans tes armoires ? demandais-je avec un sourire taquin.

-Euh… Non… ça c'est Alice… on s'est parlé cet après-midi et m'a suggéré les chandelles. La mousse aux fraises, c'est celle de Carlie. Depuis qu'elle a prit son bain chez toi, on doit absolument en avoir ici pour elle et maintenant pour toi.

-Merci Edward, c'est très gentil, soufflais-je en embrassant ses lèvres.

-Je te laisse, prends ton temps, on ne viendra pas te déranger.

Et il sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule. J'appréciais vraiment ce qu'il venait de faire pour moi. La musique douce résonnait dans la chambre, la porte de la salle de bain était restée ouverte. Je me dirigeai vers la coupe de vin et en pris une gorgée. Ce mec allait me rendre folle. Toutes les attentions qu'il avait pour moi, même s'il n'était pas toujours présent tous les jours de ma vie, il mettait ses énergies à me faire plaisir et à s'occuper de moi du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'est ce qui faisait que je l'aimais de plus en plus. J'enlevai me vêtements et me glissai dans l'eau chaude du bain moussant. Je me laissai bercer par la musique et maintenant que j'y portais attention, j'entendis que c'était toutes des mélodies jouées au piano, je reconnus même Clair de lune.

L'eau chaude détendait mes muscles et réchauffait mon ventre. Ça me faisait un bien fou. Quoique mon verre de vin terminé, la douleur s'était estompée. Je lus quelques chapitres et je sortis du bain et passai mon pyjama. Je me retins de prendre mes antis-douleur pour ne pas faire un mélange indésirable avec l'alcool. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée quand je quittai la chambre d'Edward. Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier, lorsque j'entendis les voix dans la chambre de Carlie. Je rebroussai chemin et frappai doucement au cadre de la porte qui était toute ouverte.

-Bella… s'écria Carlie. Tu vas raconter l'histoire ?

La fillette était en pyjama sous les couvertures, les cheveux un peu humides aux pointes, signe qu'elle sortait du bain. Edward était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit avec quatre livres dans les mains. Je m'approchai lentement vers le lit et Carlie ouvrit les draps en tapotant la place qui restait à côté d'elle. Je me glissai dans son lit sous l'œil émerveillée d'Edward en la prenant contre moi.

-Je ne raconterai pas, je vais écouter avec toi, ça te va ?

-Oh oui !!! Tu peux commencer papa, ordonna-t-elle.

-Eh bien voyons voir, Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon, La belle au bois dormant ou encore Le petit Chaperon Rouge. Vous choisissez quoi les filles ? demanda Edward.

-Choisit toi, Bella, dit Carlie.

-Blanche-Neige.

-Très bien, dit Edward en ouvrant le livre.

Edward commença à lire l'histoire. Sa voix douce résonnait dans la pièce et je me laissais bercer par cette merveilleuse mélodie. Carlie se collait de plus en plus contre moi et je sentais sa respiration se réguler tranquillement. Edward levait les yeux quelques fois pour me regarder, tandis que je caressais les cheveux de Carlie et il me souriait. J'étais bien au chaud et blottie contre la chaleur réconfortante de la fillette. Son contact était apaisant et je me surpris même à embrasser le haut de sa tête sur ses cheveux. Cette petite avait conquit mon cœur autant que son père, elle était tout simplement adorable de m'avoir fait une si grande place dans sa vie et surtout me partager son père, lui permettre d'être amoureux.

Edward termina l'histoire et nous restâmes là quelques minutes sans bouger, se regardant. Il se leva pour ranger le livre et revint pour installer sa fille confortablement dans son lit. Je sortis du lit doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et pris la main qu'Edward me tendait. Il m'emmena vers la cuisine et me fit asseoir sur un banc du comptoir.

-Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il en remplissant deux verres de vin.

-Oui… un peu…

Il me sourit et se retourna vers le frigo pour y sortir une assiette avec des fromages et des fruits. Il ouvrit l'armoire pour en sortir quelques noix et il coupa une baguette de pain.

-J'espère que tu aimes ça ? Suis-moi.

-J'adore ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il m'emmena au salon où nous prîmes place sur le grand canapé. Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse devant nous, il me tendit un jeté après avoir ouvert la chaîne stéréo. Il était tout plein d'attention. Nous mangeâmes en silence et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à tenir une conversation et mon petit doigt me dit qu'il faisait exactement ce que je lui avais conseillé ce midi. Je pris la dernière gorgée de mon verre de vin et m'approchai de lui doucement. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

-Tu veux bien me jouer un peu de piano ? demandais-je doucement.

-Hummm… je ne sais pas, la pièce résonne beaucoup, je ne voudrais pas empirer ta migraine et j'avais d'autres plans.

-Quel plan ?

-Tu verras.

-Juste une alors ?

-Ok. Laquelle ?

-Clair-de-Lune, soufflais-je.

-C'est un bon choix, tu m'as par les sentiments. Viens t'asseoir avec moi.

Je pris place sur le banc du piano près de lui et ma tête reposa doucement sur son épaule. Il me joua Clair-de-Lune deux fois plutôt qu'une. Il m'emmena vers sa chambre et une fois de plus, il mit une ambiance, des chandelles avec une lumière tamisée avec les mêmes tissus orange rouge sur les lampes que lors de notre première nuit ensemble chez moi.

-Enlèves ton pyjama et installe-toi sur le ventre entre les draps, je reviens, dit-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait me faire. _Il ne m'attacherait pas aux pattes du lit pour me faire subir une séance de sadomasochistes ???_ _Quoi que je n'ai jamais essayé, j'aimerais peut-être ça ? J'aime tout quand c'est du sexe, mais de là à m'adonner à ces pratiques ?? Bella, tu dérailles… il va être doux comme un agneau, fais lui confiance… il a dit qu'il te ferait du bien… _Finalement je décidai de ne pas paniquer et de lui faire confiance.

Il sortit de la chambre et je le vis se diriger vers la chambre de sa fille. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais confortablement installée sur le ventre en petite culotte, pas trop sexy, et j'étais vraiment très bien. Je le sentis entrer dans la chambre, aller dans la salle de bain et revenir vers le lit. J'entendis ses vêtements tomber sur le sol de la chambre.

Doucement il leva la couverture et la replia sur mes cuisses. Je relevai la tête un peu pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

-Non, mademoiselle, tu ne dois pas bouger. Ton corps doit être complètement détendu et à ma merci, murmura-t-il.

_Est-ce que c'est un ordre ? Ouhh complètement détendu et à sa merci, intéressant... Bella, la ferme... et fait ce qu'il te dit, tu verras bien..._

Je reposai ma tête sur le matelas. Il s'installa près de moi et je sentis ses mains me faire des caresses sur mon dos, mes épaules et ma nuque et il descendait sur mes bras, refaisant l'inverse. Il appliqua une huile de massage à la lavande sur ma peau et il commença à déplacer ses mains sur moi en faisant des petites pressions pour accentuer le massage.

_Un massage, j'aurais dû y penser, la position, c'était une position pour le massage..._

Il continua de me faire autant de bien sur chaque partie de mon corps. Allant de mes bras à mes pieds, sans oublier mes fesses qu'il massa en descendant prudemment ma petite culotte, qu'il replaça après. Il me fit tourner sur le dos et commença à masser le devant mon corps de haut en bas. La sensation de ses mains sur moi était délicieuse et j'étais aux anges. Il prenait tellement soin de moi. Il s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur mon ventre et ça me fit un bien énorme. Quand il eut terminé, après ce qui me parut plus d'une heure, de cajoler toutes les parties de peau de mon corps, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, doucement, tendrement. J'étais calme et détendue. Il s'étendit sur le côté et reposa sa tête dans sa main. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et une fois de plus, je fus émerveillée par l'intensité de son regard vert.

-Edward ?

-Hummm...

-Comment t'as fait pour savoir que j'aimais les massages et que ça m'aiderais pour mes maux de ventre ?

-J'avais envie de m'occuper de toi correctement, alors une fois de plus, j'ai demandé conseil à Alice. Mais, c'est Jasper qui m'a donné la réponse, dit-il en souriant.

-Jasper ?

-Oui, il m'a dit comment faire pour faire disparaître tes douleurs. Je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir fait comme il le fallait pour te faire du bien, J'ai acheté l'huile en même temps que les chandelles. Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ça, à part que je t'ai fait sensiblement la même chose que je faisais à Carlie quand elle était bébé, pour faire passer ses coliques.

C'est vrai que Jasper m'avait souvent fait des massages pour m'aider à relaxer et apaiser ma douleur. J'espérais seulement qu'Edward n'y avait pas vu quelque chose de déplacé une fois de plus avec Jasper. Mais au lieu de lui en parler, je décidai de ne pas le torturer avec ça. Je l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres pour le remercier.

-C'était parfait. Merci Edward, soufflais-je avant de passer par-dessus lui et de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser un peu plus fougueux.

Il répondit à mon baiser avec ferveur, mais plaça ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Bella… tu devrais dormir maintenant, dit-il entre deux baisers.

-Tu m'as fait tellement de bien Edward… dis-je en continuant mes baisers.

-Bella, ça m'a fait plaisir et je ne l'ai pas fait pour avoir quelque chose en retour.

-Je sais, mais j'en ai envie repris-je en me collant encore plus contre lui faisant frotter mes seins toujours nus sur son torse également nu.

-Bella… euh… Carlie… elle pourrait… nous entendre… dit-il alors qu'il répondait avidement à mes baisers et à mes caresses.

-Edward… Carlie… elle dort… les portes sont fermées… et… on a juste… à être… silencieux… dis-je en lui donnant tout plein de baiser.

-Tu vas me rendre fou… dit-il en me faisant retourner sur le dos et collant son érection sur ma cuisse.

Il m'embrassa rageusement et sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche pour livrer une bataille exquise à la mienne. Il ondulait des hanches et quelques petits gémissements nous échappèrent.

-Depuis que j'ai posé mes mains... sur ton corps... je me retiens pour te faire l'amour... murmura-t-il à mon oreille, mordillant le lobe.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi… et maintenant Edward…

-Bella… moi aussi j'en ai envie… mais je ne veux pas de faire mal.

-Tu ne me feras… pas… mal, l'orgasme va me guérir de tous mes maux… et je te rappelle, que tu ne dois pas me contrarier quand j'ai mes règles…

Il rit un peu contre ma peau et il fit descendre ses mains vers mes petites culottes et les glissa doucement sur mes cuisses. Délicatement, il les enleva de mes jambes et je les pris dans ses mains pour les poser sur le sol près du lit. J'attrapai la serviette de toilette qu'il avait rapporté en même temps que l'huile à massage et la glissai sous mes fesses. Il s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa reprenant où nous nous étions arrêté.

-Pas de préliminaires mon amour… juste toi… ton sexe… fais-moi jouir…

Sans plus attendre, il me pénétra d'un seul coup.

-Putain… humm… c'est tellement chaud… dit Edward en accélérant le rythme des ses poussées.

Il se redressa pour se retrouver à genoux entre mes cuisses soulevant mon bassin de ses grandes mains et il m'attirait à lui en même temps que ses pénétrations, faisant rencontrer nos sexes dans un rythme endiablé. J'accrochai mes mains sur ses fesses accompagnant ses mouvements. Je sentais ses fesses se durcirent sous les mouvements qu'il faisait en moi et ça augmenta mon excitation. J'essayais de ne pas crier, mais c'était assez difficile tellement les sensations étaient fortes.

-Edward… oui… encore… plus fort… haletais-je.

Edward donna des coups plus forts. Sa main rejoignit la mienne sur ses fesses et il l'amena sur mon ventre, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Caresse-toi ma chérie… ça m'excite trop, souffla-t-il.

_Wow… un mec que ça ne dérange pas que je prenne les commandes de mon orgasme et ça l'excite en plus. Habituellement, ça les blesse dans leur orgueil de mâle._

Je pris sa main et la portai à mon sein en pressant plus fort pour qu'il comprenne que je voulais plus, plus fort, plus de sensations. Et quand il comprit, pressant plus fort, je gémis.

-Oh oui… Edward.

Je fis descendre ma main vers mon intimité et mes doigts trouvèrent leur place, celle où je savais que je me ferais jouir dans moins de 2 minutes. Edward gémit à son tour quand il sentit mes doigts sur mon clitoris, qui, quelques fois touchaient son pubis dans nos mouvements.

-Bella… c'est trop bon… t'es trop belle...

Il augmenta la cadence et il frappait fort au fond de mon ventre. Les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient fortes et mes doigts, comme je l'avais prévu, joins à ces sensations m'emmenaient rapidement vers ma jouissance et j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Sentant que mon orgasme serait très fort et que je ne retiendrais aucun son, j'agrippai la nuque d'Edward et l'approchai de mon visage.

-Embrasse-moi… j'y suis presque… et…

-Moi aussi… laisse-toi aller… jouie mon amour…

Et il m'embarqua dans un baiser fougueux et langoureux. Un dernier coup de rein et j'explosai en gémissant dans sa bouche, me tortillant sous lui. Edward me rejoins en se déversant en moi, gémissant plus fort que moi, parce que nos bouches s'étaient détachées afin qu'on puisse respirer, terminant en grognant mon nom.

-Oh ouiii… Bellaaaa….

Il se laissa tomber sur mon corps, nous étions recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur. Edward me caressait doucement et me donnait des petits baisers dans le cou où il s'était réfugié pour reprendre son souffle.

-Tu vas me tuer… dit-il en souriant contre ma peau.

-Non… mon amour… juste te faire vivre intensément…

Nous rîmes quelques instants, continuant de se cajoler.

-Tu viens sous la douche avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui…

Il se retira de moi et je sentis plusieurs substances suivre son mouvement. Instinctivement je fermai les jambes, mais c'était inutile. J'avais déjà fait l'amour durant mes règles, mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi bon. Avec Edward, tout était toujours plus bon, meilleur. Les sensations étaient toujours décuplées.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et revint avec deux serviettes. Une qu'il me tendit, et l'autre il la plaça sur ses hanches. Il se dirigea vers la porte, il se massa la nuque.

-Je vais voir si Carlie est correcte et dort toujours, dit-il nerveusement.

-C'est bon Edward, on se retrouve sous la douche.

Je pris encore quelques respirations, avant de me lever en tenant les serviettes entre mes cuisses. J'arrivai dans la salle de bain et je fis couler l'eau, l'ajustant à la bonne température. J'entrai lentement et me laisser caresser par la chaleur de l'eau sur mon corps. Edward entra à son tour, se collant contre moi.

-Elle dort profondément, dit-il doucement.

Je lui souris. Il était à la limite du papa poule. Tellement prévenant pour elle et tellement à la hauteur, plus que tous les papas que j'avais rencontrés dans ma vie. Il se colla un peu plus sur moi.

-Tu es une vraie petite coquine… tu sais ça…

-Ouais… et quand j'ai mes règles… je suis plus sensible au toucher… ça décuple les sensations... donc, j'ai encore plus envie de sexe...

Il s'étira le bras pour prendre le gel douche et me savonna avec. Il faisait des mouvements de pression continuant à masser ma peau et mes muscles. Il prit la petite serviette et fit mousser le savon dessus. Il s'activa à nettoyer mon sexe et mes fesses. Je m'emparai du gel douche et lui fit la même chose.

-Ça ne t'a pas dérangé, que j'aie mes règles, alors ?

-Euh… oui… enfin non… c'était la première fois… je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre.

-Et ça t'a plu quand même ?

-Oui… peu importe la façon dont on fait l'amour ensemble, ça me plaît, je t'aime…

-Merci.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour cette merveilleuse soirée et surtout… merci de me faire une place dans ta vie… répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Il ferma l'eau et nous sortîmes de la douche. Nous nous glissâmes sous les draps après avoir revêtu un pyjama et qu'Edward ait ouvert la porte de la chambre, pour mieux entendre Carlie, qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a aussi dit qu'elle venait souvent le rejoindre au milieu de la nuit. Il était 22h30 et j'étais épuisée, comblée certes, mais épuisée. Je m'endormis contre Edward en quelques secondes.

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque je me réveillai. Une douce odeur de fraise chatouillait mes narines. Je sentis une présence devant moi. Carlie était endormie sur le bord du lit, comme si elle ne voulait pas déranger. Edward dormait dans mon dos sa main autour de ma taille. J'allongeai mon bras pour attraper la taille de la fillette pour la rapprocher de moi et la blottir dans mes bras. Elle bougea un peu, s'ajustant à moi, et doucement, je fus bercer par le doux son de sa petite voix.

-Merci Bella, je t'aime fort.

* * *

**J'ai pris l'idée de l'orgasme pour soulager les douleurs menstruelles sur un site internet. Mais je l'avais lu aussi dans le chapitre 42  
de**** « Petits jeux entre adultes » de louise malone. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai demandé la permission de lui emprunter son idée pour mon chapitre. Merci à elle de m'avoir permis de l'utiliser.**

**J'ai hâte de savoir comment vous avez trouvé mon lemon. Trop de détails, pas assez, ???**

**Bella était vraiment à prendre avec des gants blancs, Edward a su une fois de plus répondre à ses attentes, mais saura-t-il le faire dans l'avenir. ???**

**À vos reviews mesdames...**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	13. CHAPITRE 13 : MON DÉCOURAGEMENT

**Allo**

**Je vous avais dit probablement vendredi et bien, j'ai réussi. Chapitre difficile pour Bella. Pour celle qui me demandait une interaction entre Emmet et Bella, vous en aurez une dans ce chapitre. C'est le personnage avec lequel j'ai le plus de difficulté à écrire. Même dans mon autre fic, il n'était pas beaucoup présent. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Sita** : oui, il y a des chanceuses, qui ne rêve pas d'un Edward Cullen.

**Grazie** : merci pour ta review, pour tes encouragements.

**Sophie** : Merci, la partie massage j'avoue m'a fait rêver moi aussi. J'étais inquiète pour le lemon, mais il semblerait que tout le monde l'a bien digéré… lol…

**Amel** : Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, ce qui va se passer avec Tanya.

**TinaLuxembourg** : Merci de toujours aimer autant mon histoire.

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : MON DÉCOURAGEMENT**

* * *

Une petite main caressait ma joue doucement, encore et encore. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris une Carlie tout sourire près de mon visage. Je répondis à son sourire.

-Bonjour Bella !

-Bonjour Carlie !

-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Très bien, une petite souris en venu se coller sur moi et m'a réchauffée toute la nuit…

-C'est moi la petite souris ?

-Oui, c'est toi, dis-je en me relevant pour la chatouiller. Tu va voir ce que je fais au petite souris dans ton genre moi.

Je la chatouillais et elle me hurlait d'arrêter. Elle riait tellement et son rire était communicatif alors, je ne pus qu'arrêter et rire moi aussi. C'est à cet instant qu'Edward entra dans la chambre.

-Qui a osé chatouiller ma princesse ? dit-il

Il s'approchait du lit comme un félin, voulant attaquer sa proie. Je me cachai derrière Carlie et cette dernière me fit faux bond en sautant du lit en s'écriant.

-C'est elle, c'est Bella, chatouille là papa !!!

_Oh merde !_

Il approchait de plus en plus et j'avais juste envie de me sauver. Je détestais me faire chatouiller. Je me levai d'un bond et disparu en courant vers la sortie de la chambre. Je dévalai les escaliers et me réfugiai derrière le canapé dans le salon. J'entendais les pas de Carlie et ceux d'Edward suivre ma direction, mais une fois en bas, je n'entendais que des chuchotements. J'étais concentrée sur les bruits et je ne les vis pas arriver. Edward m'attrapa et je me retrouvai étendu sur le dos, avec les mains en haut de la tête et Edward à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Il était en pantalon de pyjama et torse nu. Mes yeux se posèrent un instant sur son corps parfait et je remontai pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Edward me fit une moue se voulant désolée et il tourna le regard.

-Alors, ma princesse, prête pour ta revanche ?

-Tu la tiens hein ?

Edward hocha la tête et Carlie s'approcha pour me chatouiller le ventre. Je me débattais et je criais tellement je détestais ça. Ça me prit tout mon petit change pour ne pas crier des insultes et je me concentrai sur la promesse que je me fis à moi-même, ne plus jamais chatouiller quelqu'un, pas même un enfant qui aimait ça.

-Stop, Stop Carlie, j'en peux plus…

Elle retira ses mains et me regarda avec un sourire satisfaisant. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'étais à bout de souffle. Edward relâcha doucement mes poignets et se releva me tendant la main pour que je me relève. Il m'attira à lui et me serra fort.

-Bonjour… dit-il en embrassant le sommet de ma tête.

-Bonjour, dis-je en enfouissant ma tête contre son torse humant son odeur.

-Bella, tu as faim ? Papa et moi on a fait du pain doré.

Je me détachai d'Edward et me retournai vers la petite.

-Du pain doré ? wow… alors oui, j'ai faim.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me fit un câlin en serrant ma taille de ses petites mains et collant sa tête contre mon ventre. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et regardai Edward. Il souriait et il s'avança pour nous enlacer toutes les deux.

Assise au comptoir, nous mangions le pain doré qu'Edward avait préparé.

-Vous mangez toujours du pain doré au petit déjeuner ? demandais-je.

-Juste quand on se lève tôt, dit Carlie. Tu sais le petit déjeuner c'est le repas le plus important de la journée.

Edward s'activait à ramasser la vaisselle et il remplissait deux boîtes à lunch. Il leva les yeux vers moi.

-Tu veux que je te prépare un sandwich pour ton déjeuner ? me demanda-t-il en emballant celui qu'il venait de terminer.

-Oui, ce serait sympa, merci !

Il me fit un sourire et reprit sa tâche. Je me sentais vraiment bien. Hier, j'avais eu l'impression que je pourrais me sentir comme une étrangère dans cette maison et que je n'avais pas le droit de m'immiscer comme ça ici. Mais, j'avais réalisé, que j'étais bien quand il était là, j'étais plus qu'heureuse qu'ils m'aient laissé entré dans leur vie et d'y prendre une place importante.

-Carlie, c'est Alice qui va te chercher au service de garde ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous avec un client et je vais arriver plus tard. J'ai mis un mot dans ta boîte à lunch pour madame Myriam, d'accord ?

- Non, je ne veux pas aller chez marraine. Je veux venir ici, répondit-elle.

-Carlie, ne fait pas d'histoires s'il-te-plaît, je ne peux pas annuler ce rendez-vous, tu iras avec Alice, dit Edward un peu énervé.

-Non, je veux venir ici, avec Bella, toi tu ne seras pas là, mais Bella oui, répliqua-t-elle les mains sur les hanches. Nous faisant très bien comprendre ce qu'elle s'était imaginée.

Je levai la tête de mon assiette et Edward avait fait la même chose. Nous nous regardions tous les deux ne sachant pas quoi dire. Edward avait les yeux complètements paniqués. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit finalement ses esprits et s'adressa à sa fille.

-Carlie, ce soir c'est Alice qui s'occupera de toi. Une autre fois ça pourra être Bella, d'accord ? tenta Edward.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Bella, je ne comprends pas ?

Trop vite, tout avait été trop vite pour elle. On aurait du faire attention, nous n'avons pas pensé une seconde que cette petite pourrait penser que je serais toujours là et que je pourrais m'occuper d'elle comme si c'était normal. J'étais l'amoureuse de son père et j'avais dormis ici avec eux, trois fois qu'on dormait dans la même maison et trois fois j'avais dormi collé contre elle.

_Bella, que voulais-tu qu'elle comprenne ? Tu dors dans le lit de son père et tu la blottie contre toi… tu aurais pu allumer cette nuit… elle a dit : merci Bella, je t'aime fort… OH MON DIEU…._

Mais je ne pouvais pas remplacer sa mère. Même si sa mère était absente et une irresponsable fini, je ne voulais en aucun cas prendre sa place. Il fallait que je réponde, Edward était tétanisé.

-Carlie, je ne peux pas venir m'occuper de toi ce soir, j'ai un travail à terminer et je rentrerai tard chez moi, je suis désolée, de ne pas pouvoir.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas ?

-Une autre fois, ça me fera plaisir de te prendre au service de garde d'accord ?

-D'accord, je vais m'habiller alors, soupira-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

-Merci, je ne savais plus quoi lui dire, dit Edward.

-Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, soufflais-je.

-C'est ma faute, j'aurais du discuter un peu plus avec elle. Va savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle s'est imaginée. Je lui parlerai ce soir quand je vais rentrer.

Il ferma les boîtes à lunch et mis mon sandwich dans une boîte à lunch rose aux allures de cendrillon, avec un sac de légume, du fromage, des fruits et une barre aux noix. Il me la tendit.

-Désolé, c'est la seule boîte disponible pour le moment, dit-il en souriant.

-Hey, viens là, dis-je en ouvrant mes bras.

Il s'approcha et je le serrai dans mes bras.

-Merci pour mon sandwich. Tu sais Edward, j'adore Carlie, ça ne me dérange pas de m'occuper d'elle si tu dois rester au travail, sauf qu'il faut qu'on parle avec elle. C'est aller un peu trop vite… elle a tiré une conclusion hâtive… je ne veux en aucun cas remplacer sa mère… non… enfin… je veux bien… agir de la sorte avec elle, mais pas au détriment de Tanya…

-Bella…

-Non, laisse-moi terminer… Sa mère n'a jamais été là pour elle… et malgré ça jamais je n'aurai une parole déplacée envers Tanya devant Carlie… c'est contre mes principes… c'est SA mère et je ne me permettrai jamais de prendre sa place, même si elle n'a jamais été à la hauteur… C'est important pour moi que tu le saches.

-Tu as raison, c'est aller un peu vite pour elle. Je ne pensais pas avoir à lui expliquer plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Faut croire que je ce n'était pas aussi clair que je le croyais. Tu es merveilleuse. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour être heureux sans toi, souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

-Je suis prête, s'écria Carlie en dévalant les escaliers.

Edward se sépara de moi et j'embrassai Carlie qui sortait prendre son autobus scolaire avant d'aller me préparer pour aller au travail. J'étais dans la salle de bain d'Edward et je repensais à ce que Carlie avait dit pour que je m'occupe d'elle. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Il y a une heure, j'étais heureuse qu'ils m'aient fait une place dans leur vie, et j'aurais presque emménagé s'il me l'avait demandé, j'étais bien et heureuse de la dynamique qu'il y avait entre nous. Et là, je pensais que je devrais peut-être prendre mes distances. Qui je suis moi, Isabella Swan, pour bouleverser la vie d'une fillette en m'amourachant de son père. Une fillette qui, en plus, se cherche désespérément une figure maternelle, une maman qui pourrait la serrer contre elle, lui raconter des histoires dans son lit le soir avant de dormir, l'emmener manger une double glace fraise et chocolat et lui faire des soirées cinéma. Perdue, je suis perdue… et je suis effrayée… j'ai 25 ans… je ne suis pas prête pour une relation aussi entreprenante… où je n'ai aucune place à l'erreur, c'est ça qui m'effraie le plus… faire de la peine à Carlie, faire de la peine à Edward… ne pas être à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Nous n'étions pas seulement deux adultes consentants à s'investir dans une relation amoureuse, il y avait une fillette de 7 ans qui se faisait des films et avait des attentes...

Je sortis de la salle de bain pour entrer dans la chambre. Je fis le lit et me dirigeai vers mon sac pour sortir mes vêtements. J'enfilai mes sous-vêtements et je mis ma robe essayant de remonter la fermeture éclair quand deux mains terminèrent à ma place.

-Merci Edward !

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et sorti ses vêtements pour la journée. Je pris mon pyjama dans mes mains et hésitai à le mettre dans mon sac. Edward m'avait dit que je pouvais le laisser pour la prochaine fois. Mais avec ce qui venait de se passer, je n'étais plus certaine que c'était une bonne idée.

-Bella…

-Humm…

-Tu peux le laisser ici, ça ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dit hier.

-Edward… ça change tout… m'énervais-je.

-Je vais lui expliquer…

-C'est trop tard… tu l'as vu comme moi… elle pense que je vais m'installer ici… que je vais m'occuper d'elle, que je vais être là le soir pour diner et qu'elle me trouva dans ton lit toutes les nuits…

-Bella… dit-il en s'approchant.

-Edward… on n'a même jamais parlé de ce qui nous attend après ton divorce... on ne sait même pas où tout ça va nous mener… et si… si…

-Chut… il n'y a pas de si… on sait qu'on s'aime… qu'on est bien quand on est ensemble… même quand on est tous les trois avec Carlie… et tu crois que ça va être mieux pour elle si tu t'enfuis… elle va être encore plus mélangée...

-Si je n'étais pas à la hauteur… si je te décevais… ou pire si je LA décevais… je ne m'en remettrai jamais… je ne me pardonnerai jamais de briser cœur d'une fillette aussi adorable… C'est trop vite Edward… pour elle, pour moi, pour toi, pour nous... dis-je en me dégageant.

Je mis mon pyjama dans mon sac et le refermai. Edward attrapa ma main.

-Bella, laisse-le ici s'il-te-plaît. On va parler avec Carlie, on le fera ensemble, si tu veux être rassuré sur ce qu'elle pense vraiment et à quoi elle doit s'attendre.

Plus je parlais et plus je pensais, je paniquais. Les paroles qu'il m'avait dit lors de son retour après le poste police me revenaient en tête. _C'est toi, qui aurait dû être la mère de Carlie… tu es douce, aimante, attentionnée et c'est une mère comme toi que ma fille mériterais d'avoir. Tanya n'a jamais dormi avec sa fille._ Moi je dormais avec sa fille… _Tanya lui donne le stricte minimum, j'aurais voulu tellement plus pour elle, je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir donné la mère qu'elle mérite… _Moi je lui donnais de l'affection…_Je viens d'avoir la plus belle vision de toute ma vie… ma fille, dormant sereinement, blottie dans les bras de la femme que j'aime… _Moi j'avais pris une place qui ne m'appartenait pas…

La pression est trop forte, il attend trop de moi et j'ai peur de ne pas réussir, peur d'avoir mal.

-Quand Tanya va débarquer, il va me rester quoi moi ? explosais-je.

-Bella, mon amour…

-Non, pas de Bella mon amour… je n'ai pas envie d'être de passage… pas envie de servir de remplacement… pas envie d'avoir de la peine parce que tu dois encore t'occuper de Tanya, qu'elle passe avant moi, pas envie de m'attacher encore plus à ta fille, parce que quand sa mère va débarquer, moi… moi… je vais me retrouver aux oubliettes… et je…

J'éclatai en sanglot, c'en était trop. Edward m'attira à lui. Il ne disait rien. Juste me bercer et me serrer. Il fallait que je parte, que je prenne l'air.

-Excuse-moi Edward, il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard, dis-je en me dégageant de lui.

-Bella, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ?

-Je suis désolée...

-Bella… attends…

Et je partis sans même l'embrasser.

J'arrivai au bureau en larmes, n'étant même pas capable de sortir de ma voiture que j'avais garée derrière le garage, pour ne pas rencontrer de client ou encore Rosalie. J'avais tout gâchée, tout perdue. Je l'avais planté là après l'avoir engueulé. J'étais appuyé sur mes avant-bras croisés sur le volant et je vidais mes larmes laissant échapper des sanglots.

-Bella, chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Jacob en ouvrant la porte.

-Jasper… je veux… Jasper, lui dis-je en lui tendant mon téléphone.

Jacob me garda dans ses bras tout le temps que j'attendais Jasper. Il me berçait doucement me disant des mots réconfortants et surtout, ne me posant aucune question sur mes larmes. Jacob me connaissait assez pour savoir que seul Jasper viendrait à bout de calmer mes larmes. Jasper m'emmena vers le parc près de notre appartement et nous installa sur un banc. Je déversai toutes mes peines et mes peurs à Jasper, et il me berçait doucement ma tête appuyée sur son torse.

-Ça va juste trop vite Bella… donnez-vous du temps… ce n'est pas une situation facile et je suis surpris que tu aies tenu jusqu'ici…

-Jasper, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'ai tellement mal…

Et c'était vrai. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Une fois de plus je m'étais embarquée dans ne relation amoureuse compliquée et j'étais malheureuse. Je ne pouvais rien contrôler. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un homme extraordinaire, mais il était marié, et père. Il avait des responsabilités et ne pouvait pas les mettre de côtés.

-Bella, ton portable…

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu. Je le sorti de ma poche et lu le texto.

_Bella, il faut qu'on parle.  
On va arranger tout ça  
Appelle-moi s'il-te-plaît  
Je t'aime  
Edward_

Je fermai mon portable. Je ne voulais pas l'appeler, enfin pas maintenant et je ne voulais pas avoir une discussion non plus. Jasper me ramena au bureau après une heure. Je terminai ma journée et rentrai chez moi épuisée et je me dévêtis sans même prendre une douche et enfiler un pyjama que je me laissai tomber dans mon lit. Mojito vint se lover contre moi en ronronnant et je m'endormis.

Nous avions entamés le mois de décembre, il ne restait qu'à peine trois semaines avant les vacances de noël. Où serais-je rendue d'ici ce temps ? Deux semaines étaient passées sans que j'aie donné de nouvelles à Edward. Je lui avais juste retourné son texto pour lui dire de me laisser du temps. Alice m'avait dit la semaine dernière qu'il était sous le choc et qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi j'étais partie de chez lui comme une voleuse au lieu d'avoir une discussion. Il attendait un signe de ma part, respectant la demande que je lui avais faite. Il lui a dit qu'il voulait plus que tout que je partage sa vie et qu'il était complètement amoureux de moi, qu'il comprenait très bien que je pouvais avoir peur de ce qui va arriver avec Tanya et que j'aie pu me sentir envahie par Carlie. Là n'était pas le problème, moi aussi je suis amoureuse de lui et j'adore Carlie. Mais j'ai peur, peur d'avoir beaucoup plus mal qu'aujourd'hui si je laisse mes émotions prendre le dessus sur ma raison et si je m'attachais encore plus à eux.

J'étais allée en boîte vendredi dernier avec Angela et m'étais vraiment bien amusé. De plus, Ben, le copain d'Angela avait invité Paul, son cousin pour venir avec nous. Je m'étais laissée draguer par lui et lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé et dit qu'il avait envie de moi, je m'étais presque sauvée. Chose qui ne m'arrivait jamais, je couchais avec presque chaque mec qui me le proposait. Des images d'Edward m'étaient apparut et j'avais eu mal. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi, il me manque.

J'étais au boulot et je finalisais les derniers dossiers des récentes ventes avant de quitter pour la soirée. Le téléphone sonna comme je prenais mon sac me dirigeant vers la porte. Je retournai sur mes pas pour prendre l'appel quand même.

-Phoenix Volvo Isabella, Bonjour !

_-Oui, bonjour, je voudrais parler avec une certaine Bella ?_

-Oui, je suis Bella, que puis-je pour vous ?

_-Oh… je suis Myriam du service de garde de l'école River Side. Je m'excuse de vous déranger à votre travail, mais Carlie Cullen, une de nos élèves nous dit que c'est vous qui devez venir la chercher aujourd'hui._

-Il y a certainement une erreur, madame, dis-je affolée.

_-Excusez-moi, madame Bella, vous ne connaissez pas la fillette, je suis désolée de vous avoir importuné._

-Attendez… oui bien sur, je connais Carlie, mais…

_-Elle est en larmes et vous réclame depuis presqu'une heure, elle est inconsolable. Même si elle ne voulait pas que je joigne son père et qu'elle affirme que c'est vous qui devez venir la chercher, croyez-moi j'ai essayé de joindre son père, sa mère et sa marraine Alice avant de me laisser convaincre de vous appeler. J'ai pensé qu'on avait oublié de nous aviser que c'est vous qui venez la chercher._

-Écouter, madame, c'est un peu compliqué à vous expliquer, vous êtes certaine de ne pas être capable de joindre Edward ?

_-J'ai fait tous les numéros et aucune réponse. Le service ferme dans moins de 45 minutes et je ne sais plus quoi faire tellement elle pleure._

_OH MON DIEU !!! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Bella, tu ne peux pas la laisser là sans personne pour venir la chercher. Où est Edward ? ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Alice est à l'extérieur…_

-Je… je vais y aller… dites-lui que je viens la chercher…

_-Merci madame Bella._

Elle me donna l'adresse et je me dirigeai vers l'école aussi vite que je le pouvais. Lorsque j'arrivai au service de garde 25 minutes avant la fermeture, Carlie sauta à mon cou et versa encore quelques larmes. Madame Myriam m'expliqua combien elle avait pleuré et combien elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste depuis qu'elle vient au service de garde.

-Bella… je voulais… te voir…

Je la serrai contre moi. Elle sentait tellement bon, elle m'avait manquée, je sentis ma gorge se nouée sous l'émotion.

-Pourquoi tu pleures Carlie ? et où est Edward ?

-J'ai fait un… autre… mensonge…

-Chut… on va l'appeler ton papa… sèche tes larmes… d'accord ? on va ramasser tes choses viens montre-moi où c'est.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et me tira par la main pour prendre ses choses. Je l'aidai à mettre son sac sur ses épaules et nous sortîmes de l'école.

-Bella ?

Je me figeai en entendant sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je… Ils ont essayé de te joindre à plusieurs reprises…

-Mon portable est à plat et je n'étais pas au bureau… merde… il y a un problème… elle va bien… dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je secouai la tête, troublée de l'avoir si près de moi et de le trouver si craquant lorsqu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est moi qui l'a demandé !!! s'écria Carlie les yeux rivés sur son père.

-Carlie… pourquoi tu…

La petite s'accrocha à mon bras.

-Tu ne voulais pas lui téléphoner, alors, j'ai pensé que je pouvais dire que c'est elle qui venait me chercher, s'indigna-t-elle de plus belle.

-Carlie, tu n'aurais pas du déranger Bella à son travail, dit-il en regardant sa montre, l'air un peu nerveux.

-C'est bon Edward, ne te fâches pas contre elle, j'aurais dû…

-Je suis désolé Bella, me coupa-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. « Allez viens Carlie on va rentrer maintenant » reprit-il.

-Bella tu viens avec nous, d'accord ? me demanda Carlie.

-J'ai beaucoup de travail, dis-je.

Edward me regarda avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux attendant ma réponse. Je sentis le trou qui s'était ouvert dans mon ventre se refermer d'un seul coup. Juste avec un regard, il avait réussit à combler le manque. Mais pas n'importe lequel regard, le regard d'amour de l'homme que j'aime. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour me priver volontairement de lui durant deux semaines. Je posai à nouveau les yeux sur Carlie.

-On va aller au parc là-bas, tu veux, on va discuter…

Elle hocha la tête avant de se coller contre moi. Je regardai Edward par-dessus l'épaule de Carlie et je vis que son visage s'était un peu illuminé. Je pris la couverture dans le coffre de ma voiture et doucement nous prîmes le chemin du parc près de l'école, Carlie glissant une main dans la mienne et l'autre dans celle d'Edward.

On s'installa sur la couverture tous les trois et j'expliquai à Carlie que je ne pouvais pas aller vivre chez elle comme elle pensait, parce que sa maman vivait là et reviendrait après son _voyage_. Edward m'avait laissé mener la conversation sans même dire un seul mot. Je lui expliquai que je ne pouvais pas remplacer sa mère, que même si Tanya était souvent absente, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle me dit que son papa lui avait expliqué la même chose, mais elle voulait que ce soit moi qui lui dise, pour être certaine que je n'étais pas fâchée après elle. Elle s'était imaginée tellement de choses.

Je lui dit aussi que même si son papa et moi étions des amoureux, nous n'étions pas obligés de vivre dans la même maison. Je répondais à chacune de ses questions et j'étais bien avec ça. En même temps, ça me permettait de voir un peu où j'en étais avec mes sentiments et mes désirs dans cette relation.

Elle nous surprit tous les deux en nous disant que ça ne la dérangeait pas d'avoir deux maisons. Une avec son papa et une avec sa maman. Son amie Kristen dans sa classe a deux maisons et elle est bien chez sa mère et bien chez son père. L'amoureuse de son père lui fait plein de tresses dans les cheveux, elle est gentille. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents ne faisaient la même chose. Edward avait tellement eu peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas la séparation, même si elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux.

Edward alla nous chercher des hamburgers et des frites, _oui je sais, il y a mieux pour un diner, mais une fois n'est pas coutume_, au coin de la rue me laissant seule avec Carlie.

-Bella, est-ce que tu es encore amoureuse de mon papa ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi, vous n'avez pas fait de bisous alors ?

-Carlie, on n'est pas obligé de toujours se faire des bisous. Juste être avec lui ça me fait du bien.

-Tu vas revenir chez nous ?

-Non Carlie, enfin pas tout de suite. Avec ton papa, on a beaucoup de chose à discuter et juste lui et moi, tu comprends ?

-Des discussions d'adultes ?

-Oui, c'est ça, dis-je en souriant.

Elle se blottie contre moi et me raconta tout ce que j'avais manqué durant les deux dernières semaines. Edward revint avec les hamburgers et nous avons dévorés, tellement nous étions affamés. Il commençait à se faire tard et on devrait rentrer bientôt. Carlie alla se balancer 15 minutes avant de partir me laissant seule avec Edward cette fois.

Edward était nerveux et moi aussi…

-Edward je…

-Bella je…

Nous avions parlé en même temps. Je lui souris avant de reprendre la parole.

-Edward, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé…

-Bella, ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends très bien que tu n'aies pas envie de t'embarquer aussi vite dans le peu de relation que je peux t'offrir. J'aurais du y penser à deux fois avant de t'exiger autant.

-Edward, je me suis laissée emporter moi aussi sans penser aux conséquences. On n'a pas évalué la façon dont Carlie réagirait. Sa mère n'étant pas là, on a un peu exagéré dans la façon de vivre notre quotidien. Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait de la peine.

Il s'approcha lentement.

-Bella, je peux… je peux te prendre dans mes bras.

-Edward, je …

-Bella… juste te serrer contre moi… rien de plus… s'il-te-plaît.

Je hochai la tête et doucement il enroula ses bras autour de moi faisant se poser ma tête sur son torse. Je nichai mon nez dans ses vêtements et instinctivement je pris une grande inspiration humant son odeur et je sentis Edward faire de même. Je ne sais plus combien de temps nous étions restés comme ça, mais je savais que ça m'avait manqué et que j'étais bien.

-J'attendrai que tu m'appelles, me dit-il en me faisant la bise avant de partir.

J'embrassai Carlie et ils partirent. Je me dirigeai vers mon appartement en voiture où je trouvai Emmet devant la télé.

-Hey, ma petite sœur, dit-il en me souriant.

-Salut mon grand frère, où est Rose, dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le sofa, à côté de lui.

-Elle est déjà au lit et je suis certain qu'elle dort profondément.

-Les bébés lui demandent beaucoup d'énergie ?

-Oui, le gynéco dit qu'au premier trimestre, la femme enceinte est beaucoup plus fatiguée. Et avec 3 bébés, elle doit se reposer encore plus. Tu sais qu'il va bientôt la mettre au repos ?

-Non, je ne savais pas.

-Elle va avoir besoin de toi pour le travail. Elle pense à engager quelqu'un pour t'aider. Elle voudrait que tu la remplaces et engager une nouvelle secrétaire.

-Tu es sérieux ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ?

-Bella, tu sais tout ce que Rosalie fait, tu l'assistes dans toutes ses fonctions. En plus elle sera au bout du fil si tu as un problème. Ça ira très bien.

-Je ne sais pas Emmet.

-Bella, elle est déjà angoissée avec les bébés et on n'a pas encore trouvé de maison, tu ne peux pas lui dire non ?

-D'accord, laisse-moi y penser.

Emmet changea de chaîne et mit son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Tu sais que je suis là pour toi hein ? Même si tu je ne veux aucun détail croustillant sur ta vie sexuelle…

Il fallait toujours qu'il nous sorte une phrase pour faire moins sérieux.

-Oui, je sais…

Le silence revint, mais Emmet gigotait tellement que je savais qu'il n'avait pas terminé de me parler. J'attendais donc patiemment qu'il me livre ce qui le travaillait.

-Bella, tu vas le rappeler quand Edward ? Tu déprimes, il te manque, tu lui manques Alice nous l'a dit… Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Je ne sais pas Emmet, soufflais-je.

Je me mis à lui raconter tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Carlie, le parc, Edward et j'essayais, mais je n'étais pas capable de mettre le doigt sur ce que je voulais vraiment. Est-ce que j'étais prête à tout pour être avec Edward. Quand il était devant moi, j'en étais certaine, mais quand je repensais à tous les problèmes, j'étais perdue. Est-ce que je me battrais avec lui pour qu'on lui accorde son divorce ? Est-ce que j'étais prête è m'investir où je savais que peu importe mes sentiments envers moi, son choix sera toujours le bien-être de Carlie avant le mien avant le sien et avant le notre ? Est-ce que j'étais prête à subir les frasques futures de Tanya ? Parce que divorce ou pas, elle restera toujours la mère de Carlie. J'avais envie de me lancer, d'aller de l'avant et croire que notre amour était plus fort que tout. Qu'aucune barrière ne pourrait faire obstacle à notre bonheur. Que Tanya prendrait son reste et retournerait à Cuba, laissant Carlie à son père.

_Quoi je peux rêver non ?_

Mais ce n'était pas si simple...

-Bella, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu hésites ? Tu n'as pas l'habitude de te retenir lorsque tu crois que tu es amoureuse. Ou alors, il ne vaut rien au lit?

-Emmet ! je suis amoureuse de lui. C'est juste que je veux que ce soit la bonne cette fois-ci. Et crois-moi au lit, c'est merveilleux, le meilleur mec que je me suis faite.

-Et tu crois que c'est en passant tes soirées avec ton grand frère et Mojito (qui venait de se pointer le bout du nez) que ça va s'arranger ? Tu crois qu'en t'éloignant de lui comme tu le fais, ça va arranger les choses ? Que lui envoyer un silence radio comme réponse ça va arranger ta relation ? C'est un mec Bella ! Est-ce que tu attends qu'il se tape la pire des pétasses avant de régir ? Il y a assez d'une femme entreprenante entre vous, faudrait pas lui laisser la chance qu'un coup d'un soir s'amourache de lui, tu me comprends ?

-C'est bon… j'ai compris, je fais encore tout de travers ! m'énervais-je.

-Écoute Bella, je ne suis qu'un grand frère et qui plus est un mec, alors tu peux penser que je suis un idiot, mais je crois que tu fais une grosse bêtise de le laisser en plan. Ce mec est fou de toi, et en plus, il est tout ce que tu cherches. Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à le repousser ?

-Je ne le repousse pas et puis qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi, qu'il est fou de moi ?

-Bella, faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, dit-il en se levant. Je vais dormir, essaie d'en faire autant ria-t-il.

-Comme si j'allais pouvoir dormir après cette discussion, bougonnais-je.

-Ouvre les yeux Bella, c'est LUI, c'est l'homme de ta vie… souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser la joue et disparaître vers sa chambre.

_L'homme de ma vie ! Comment est-ce qu'Emmet avait vu ça ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le voir moi ? Jasper savait qu'Alice était la femme de sa vie. Emmet et Rosalie le savait depuis longtemps qu'il ferait leur vie ensemble, mais moi, à chaque fois que je pensais, ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'un mec pouvait être le bon, il me tombait une tuile sur la tête._

_Je voulais être certaine qu'Edward était le bon, mais on fait comment pour le savoir ?_

Je décidai donc de chasser mes pensées et de me faire couler un bain moussant. Je me glissai dans l'eau et laissai mes pensées me transporter à la dernière fois que j'avais pris un long bain. Chez Edward… à ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, combien il avait respecté mon humeur, comment je me sentais, pour ne me faire que du bien…

Il me manquait… Je repensai au massage qu'il m'avait donné et surtout à combien le plaisir qu'on avait eu en faisant l'amour avait été fort. Je repensais à la façon dont il m'avait embrassé, la façon dont ses mains m'avaient touchée et à la façon qu'il avait de serrer la mâchoire quand son plaisir était au plus fort. Juste me remémorer ses moments, me mirent dans un état d'excitation extrême et j'avais envie de lui, de ses caresses, des sa bouche et de son sexe en moi, me faisant connaître des sensations extraordinaires.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à me caresser, imitant les gestes d'Edward sur mon corps, m'imaginant que c'était lui qui me faisait du bien. Je fis rouler mes tétons qui s'étaient durcis entre mon pouce te mon index et je soupirai doucement. Mes mains descendirent sur mon ventre pour venir à la rencontre de mon sexe maintenant en feu. J'effleurai du bout des doigts mon clitoris avant de faire des cercles dessus. Je gémis alors que j'insérai un doigt à l'intérieur de mon vagin. J'étais tellement humide, et pas à cause de l'eau du bain.

Je m'activai sur mon sexe et j'étais encore plus excitée. Beaucoup d'images d'Edward me faisant l'amour avec sa bouche, avec ses mains et son sexe se bousculaient toujours dans ma tête, ce qui accentua mon envie de jouir. Je n'étais pas loin de mon orgasme. J'augmentai la pression et les mouvements et je jouie sur ma main quelques instants plus tard en pensant toujours que c'était la main d'Edward qui m'avait fait vivre ce moment et je fermai les yeux quelques instant pour vivre le moment de détente absolue avant de sortir du bain et me glisser sous les draps.

* * *

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Je sais, la madame du service de garde n'a pas été prudente d'envoyer Carlie avec une femme qui n'avait pas son nom sur la liste des gens qui peuvent prendre Carlie, mais c'est une fic, alors…. ET pour celles qui se le demandent comment elle a fait pour joindre Bella… on va dire que Carlie l'a fait chercher dans le bottin en lui disant que Bella travaille où on achète des voiture Volvo… encore une fois, c'est une fic.**

**Pour celle que ça intéresse, je vous invite à lire mon One-Shot pour le concours Allocop, sur mon profil qui a pour titre : FAIS MOI REVIVRE FAIS MOI VIBRER.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	14. CHAPITRE 14 : MON BESOIN

**Salut les filles,**

**Voilà un autre chapitre. Plusieurs voulaient le retour de Bella vers Edward et bien ça fait presque 3 semaines qu'elle a pété un câble là. Je ne voulais pas vous laissez avec un autre chapitre avec nos deux tourtereaux séparés. Espérant qu'il vous plaira. Pour celles qui aiment être averties, il y a pas un mais deux LEMON et assez différent de ce que font nos deux amoureux habituellement.**

**Fleur, fleur,**** habswifes**, : Merci beaucoup.

**amel :** Tanya va revenir, mais pas encore dans ce chapitre, plutôt dans le chapitre 16 si je suis mon plan. Mais attention, mon plan peut changer…

**Alexa27 **: Crois-moi, je mijote beaucoup sur le fait, le quand et le comment me débarrasser de Tanya, sauf, que j'ai trop d'idée et je ne sais pas laquelle choisir… Et la faire mourir, serait trop facile…

**Sophie** : Je suis d'accord avec toi, Bella a réagit un peu trop fortement et deux semaines sans nouvelles, c'est fort… lol… Mais je voulais juste qu'elle et Edward (surtout Edward) se rendre compte qu'ils ne sont pas juste tous les deux dans cette relation. Ils sont heureux que Carlie le prenne aussi bien et qu'elle accepte Bella, mais sa mère c'est Tanya, même si elle ne s'en est pas occupée beaucoup depuis sa naissance, Carlie l'aime beaucoup, même si elle lui fait de la peine. Quand elle ne prend pas de drogue, Tanya n'est pas aussi négligente face à Carlie dans la routine quotidienne. Elle n'a pas de constance dans ses agissements et Carlie est perdue, une fois de plus. Ce qui n'est pas le cas avec Bella. Je ne prends aucunement la défense de Tanya, elle est folle, je le pense aussi, mais je précise qu'elle aime sa fille tendrement. Elle est juste frustrée qu'Edward ne soit pas amoureux d'elle et c'est devenu une raison à toutes ses conneries. Va-t-elle avoir acceptée certaines choses lorsqu'elle sera sorti de l'hôpital et qu'elle aura obtenu sa sentence pour son arrestation… ça reste à voir…

**grazie** : tes vœux vont êtres exaucés…

**Bonne lecture**

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : MON BESOIN**

* * *

J'avais pris congé aujourd'hui vendredi. J'avais besoin d'une journée pour moi. J'étais assise sur le sofa avec un livre. J'avais de la misère à me concentrer sur ce que je lisais. J'avais toujours des pensées pour Edward. Il me manquait. J'avais bien senti que je lui manquais à lui aussi et je manquais à Carlie, elle nous l'avait bien fais comprendre. Mais comme une lâche, je l'avais laissé tomber. Je m'étais enfuie il y a deux semaines et sans Carlie et la discussion avec Emmet, je ne poserais pas les questions que je me pose depuis lundi. Je voulais être dans la vie d'Edward et je voulais partager des moments avec lui et avec Carlie aussi. Nous avions parlé juste une fois ou deux, évitant la plupart du temps les problèmes, profitant de l'instant présent. Mais là, il fallait plus, plus de discussion et il fallait ce mettre d'accord sur ce qu'on attendait l'une de l'autre. Et qui sait faire des projets pour l'avenir.

J'avais pensé à plusieurs options, celle du sexe jusqu'à la cohabitation avec Carlie et lui... tout était flou dans ma tête...J'avais eu envie de lui téléphoner plusieurs fois cette semaine, mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Quatre jours venaient de passer et je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision sur le tournant de ma relation avec Edward.

_Non mais quelle conne je faisais ? Un mec aussi parfait… aussi beau, qui embrasse divinement bien, qui danse comme un dieu, qui baise comme un double-dieu, qui est doux, attetionné, affectueux et amoureux... je suis fichue... il devait me prendre pour une folle... _

Quand je pensais au début de notre relation, je trouvais ce temps bien loin, mais pourtant seulement trois mois s'étaient écoulés. Nos moments d'intimité et de spontanéité me manquait. J'aurais voulu pouvoir vivre un moment avec lui. Un moment de tendresse, d'amour, d'affection, juste lui et moi. Pas que je ne voulais pas voir Carlie, mais j'avais besoin d'être seule avec lui, d'être celle qui comptait le plus pour un moment, une soirée, une nuit, peu importe… un moment juste lui et moi… Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, surtout que je n'avais aucune envie de lui demander de faire garder Carlie, ne voulant pas le vexer ou le mettre mal à l'aise.

Je me replongeai dans mon livre, lorsque la porte de la chambre de Jasper s'ouvrit.

-Bella ? tu ne travailles pas ?

-Hey Salut Alice, non, j'ai pris congé… tu es revenue hier ?

-Oui et je n'ai pas pu résister lorsque Jasper m'a invitée pour la nuit… dit-elle souriante.

Elle se laissa tomber à côté de moi et leva le doudou sur mes jambes pour se glisser dedans. Je posai mon livre sur la table et m'adossai confortablement.

-Tous le monde est parti, me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je croyais que j'étais seule. Ça l'air de bien aller avec Jasper ?

-C'est définitivement l'homme de ma vie. Il est merveilleux, j'étais désespérée de rencontrer l'homme qui me ferait ressentir autant d'amour et de bien-être, dit-elle.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux Alice. Jasper méritait de rencontrer une fille aussi bien que toi et aussi amoureuse.

Nous restâmes en silence quelques instants.

-Tu veux des gaufres avec des fruits et de la crème anglaise ? demandais-je.

-Oh oui !! je meurs de faim, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle m'aida à couper les fruits durant que je faisais cuire la préparation pour les gaufres et brassais la crème anglaise sur le feu. Après 10 minutes, les assiettes étaient prêtes et nous mangeâmes.

-Wow Bella, tu es une fichu cuisinière. Même ma mère ne rivaliserait pas avec toi.

-Merci Alice, mais t'exagères.

-À peine… Je peux te poser une question ?

-Même si je sais exactement sur quoi elle portera, oui, tu peux !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'appelles pas ? Il est en mille morceaux, tu lui manques terriblement.

-Alice…

-Non Bella. Il avait prit une routine, même s'il avait l'air d'un zombie, depuis les deux dernières semaines, mais là, depuis lundi soir, depuis qu'il t'a revu, il ne fait que déprimer. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'étais confiante que tu l'appelles cette semaine, mais là encore, j'ai eu tout faux.

-Je sais, je fais tout foirer, soufflais-je.

-Non. Ce n'est pas une situation facile. Tu as peur et c'est normal, tout est allé si vite.

-Oui, j'ai peur. J'ai peur d'avoir mal Alice, est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par comprendre. Je l'aime plus que tout et je ne demande pas mieux que de me jeté dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi, tu ne le fais pas alors ? Il n'attend que ça. Tu as besoin de lui, il a besoin de toi, c'est simple non ?

-Non, ce n'est pas simple. Il va m'arriver quoi quand Tanya va revenir !!!

-Oui c'est simple, ne complique pas tout en t'éloignant… Tanya n'aura pas d'autre choix que de respecter sa décision. Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'a plus aucune chance. Tu crois que tu as moins mal en ce moment. Tu te morfonds ici et lui il déprime en attendant ton foutu appel. Vous avez mal tous les deux.

Je ne répondis pas.

-D'accord, je vois que je vais être encore obligée de m'en mêler. Demain soir, il y a une fête pour le cabinet où travaille Edward. C'est une fête très chic où la robe longue est de mise et le costard 3 pièces, tu vas y aller avec lui.

-Non, je ne m'imposerai pas ! m'écriais-je.

-Tu ne t'imposes pas. De toute façon j'ai déjà la robe, Edward m'avait demandé de t'en trouver une il y a deux semaines… il croyait que tu accepterais d'y aller… Il est obligé d'être présent, parce qu'il y aura beaucoup de ses gros clients et je sais qu'il ne veut pas être seul. Ramasse ça et file sous la douche on a du travail, on va attaquer le plan 1 avant d'attaquer le plan 2 de demain.

-Le plan 1 ???

-tut tut tut… je prends tout en charge… au boulot…

Je ramassai la vaisselle tandis qu'Alice se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Elle avait presque fini de se préparer lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de bain.

-Je vais chez Edward, chercher ce que vous avez besoin pour demain et je ramène des choses pour ce soir, pour le plan 1. Je reviens dans une heure, me dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demanda. Je pris ma douche et j'en profitai pour m'épiler les jambes et les aisselles pour teminer par me faire une coupe bikini osée. Si je devais prendre les choses en main, fallait s'occuper de ça aussi… Je mis de la crème hydratante sur mon corps et enfilai un jeans et un tee-shirt. Alice arriva pile une heure après son départ, les bras chargées de sacs et de housses.

-Alice, c'est quoi tout ces sacs et ces housses ?

-Dans les housses, vos vêtements pour demain. Dans les sacs, ce qu'il nous faut pour cet après-midi et ce soir, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

Elle déposa toutes ses affaires sur mon lit et sorti les vêtements des sacs. Elle me regarda.

-Va mettre ça, dit-elle en me tendant un ensemble de lingerie en dentelles noires avec les bas collants mi-cuisse et le porte jarretelles.

-QUOI !!!

-Bella, tu ne discutes pas. Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que tu m'as laissée faire ??

-Oui…

-Le résultat était parfait et en plus mon frère a craqué. Là il faut prendre de plus grand moyen. Allez va enfiler ça, s'énerva-t-elle en secouant la lingerie devant moi.

Je partis enfiler ce qu'elle me tendait et je le revêtis dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je me regardai dans le miroir, je rougis. Je n'avais jamais porté de la lingerie aussi sexy et aussi _complète_. Je revins vers Alice après avoir mis mon peignoir sur mes épaules.

-Alors, la taille est correcte ?

-Oui.

-Mais ce n'est pas un peu trop ? demandais-je timidement.

-Bella ? Tu veux quoi ?

-Je… j'ai besoin d'être seule avec lui, d'être celle qui compte le plus pour un moment, une soirée, une nuit, peu importe… un moment juste lui et moi…

-C'est un bon début… alors, tu vas avoir tout ça et durant 48 heures… ça te va ?

-Mais… bien sûr ça me va… mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais… je prends Carlie ce soir et jusqu'à dimanche 15h00. Je devais la prendre demain à coucher, alors une journée de plus… et en plus, je t'en dois une, plutôt deux, alors…

Je souris. C'est vrai qu'elle m'en devait deux. Ne lui en resterait plus qu'une.

-Merci beaucoup Alice… J'en ai vraiment besoin… Il faut qu'on parle et qu'on soit juste tous les deux, murmurais-je un peu sur le coup de l'émotion.

-Bon, il est 14h00, Edward termine à 17h00 et il faut que tu sois à son bureau pour 16h30. Je crois que c'est bon.

-À son bureau ?

-Oui, ma chère… J'ai déjà appelé sa secrétaire, qui est une amie à moi et m'a affirmé que la porte du bureau d'Edward se verrouillait et que la plupart des gens quittent vers 16h00. Elle le retiendra et elle te laissera entrer puis s'en ira. Le bureau devrait être désert.

-Et pourquoi tu veux qu'on discute à son bureau ?

-Bella, je te croyais plus imaginative que ça, aahhhh, râla-t-elle.

-Oh mon dieu… tu ne veux tout de même pas que je…

-Oui, madame… tu vas lui faire le coup de la secrétaire _cochonne_… fantasme de bien des mecs… pas qu'Edward fantasme sur sa secrétaire… loin de là… mais quand il va te voir toi, il va être complètement à ta merci…

-Alice il faut qu'on parle pas qu'on baise comme des bêtes sur le coin de son bureau !!!

-Bella, pour qu'il y ait une bonne discussion enrichissante et profitable, il faut d'abord et avant tout, faire baisser la tension sexuelle… sinon, tu n'auras jamais toute son attention, vu qu'il pensera juste à la façon de te baiser comme une bête sur le coin de son bureau… s'extasia-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Enlève le string Bella !!!

-Tu veux rire ?

-Non. Je suis une pro. Il n'aura même pas besoin de te déshabiller, il va complètement perdre la tête, tu vas le rendre fou.

-T'as déjà fait ça toi ? bougonnais-je en retirant le string.

-Oui, et pas plus tard que la semaine dernière… Jasper n'est plus capable de s'installer derrière son bureau sans bander, c'était vraiment bouillant, ria-t-elle.

J'écarquillai les yeux, et elle rit de plus belle. Mais à bien y penser, c'était tout à fait le genre de Jasper. Chaud, bouillant et tout à fait merveilleux.

Elle sorti sa trousse à maquillage et s'activa sur mon visage. Elle releva mes cheveux en un chignon classique pour aller avec la jupe crayon noire et le chemisier noir et blanc qu'elle avait déposé sur mon lit. Elle mit près d'une heure pour me préparer et j'en étais à enfiler la jupe et le chemisier. Elle installa une ceinture noire large sur ma taille et j'enfilai des talons hauts noirs. Une fois de plus j'étais éblouis par ce qu'Alice pouvait faire pour me rendre belle et sexy.

-Bon voilà, tu es parfaite… Après le bureau, je vous ai réservé 2 nuits au Wyndham Hotel. C'est là qu'a lieu la réception demain soir, vous y serez déjà. Dans cette housse, il y a ta robe pour demain soir et le costume d'Edward ainsi que les sandales argentés que tu dois mettre et les souliers italiens d'Edward.

Elle débitait les informations comme un robot et j'essayais de tout comprendre ce qu'elle me disait sur la façon de me coiffer et me maquiller demain. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, je laissai tomber et me dit que je l'appellerai si j'avais un problème.

-Bella, tu m'écoutes ? Dans cette valise, il y a des nuisettes et des boxers ainsi que des chandelles… Le souper vous sera servi dans la chambre vers 20h30 et le menu est déjà choisi. Edward n'a pas à s'inquiéter de Carlie, je m'en occupe. Elle lui téléphonera vers 20h00 comme toujours, avant d'aller au lit.

-D'accord. Tu crois qu'il va être content de me voir, demandais-je.

-Bella, tu dérailles… il te voit dans sa soupe… tu vas faire le plus heureux des hommes aujourd'hui arrête de t'en faire… il t'aime vraiment beaucoup… et ça assez duré cette histoire… file le retrouver, je t'aide à mettre les choses dans ta voiture.

Alice m'aida à tout mettre dans ma voiture et elle m'indiqua comment me rendre au travail d'Edward et de demander Ashley, la secrétaire d'Edward, et que tout irait bien.

Arrivée sur le stationnement de l'immeuble, je pris une grande respiration avant de débarquer de ma voiture. Je pris l'ascenseur pour monter au 10e étage pour me rendre au bureau d'Edward. 16h25, j'étais à l'heure. Je me dirigeai vers la réception lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

-Bonjour, je voudrais voir Ashley…

-Vous êtes Bella ?

Je hochai la tête.

-C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, je suis Ashley, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

-Enchantée, dis-je timidement.

_Foutu Alice, dans quoi est-ce qu'elle m'avait embarquée !! aaaahhh c'est gênant à la fin, je suis certaine qu'elle sait ce que je viens faire ici…_

-Tout le monde a déjà quitté. Il ne reste plus qu'Edward, j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de misère à le tenir occupé. Il vient juste de me demander ce dossier, troisième porte à droite. Je ferme à clé et tu peux faire ce que tu veux de lui, me dit-elle en mettant le dossier dans mes mains avec un sourire qui me laissa vraiment croire qu'elle savait exactement ce que je venais faire ici.

-Merci, bonne soirée Ashley.

Et elle quitta la pièce fermant et verrouillant la porte derrière elle. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers le couloir qu'Ashley m'avait indiqué. La porte de son bureau était entrouverte et je la poussai doucement ne faisant presque pas de bruit. Il était assis derrière son bureau lisant un dossier devant lui. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et j'espérais juste qu'il soit heureux de me voir. Après tout, je ne lui avais donné aucun signe de vie depuis lundi.

Je me suis approchée doucement et j'ai déposé le dossier devant lui sur son bureau. Il a levé les yeux.

-Merci Ashley, mais je ne… Bella !!! s'étrangla-t-il.

Je posai mon doigt sur mes lèvres imitant un chut, pour lui dire de ne pas parler…

Je me déplaçai pour contourner son bureau et arriver devant lui, je tournai sa chaise en la tirant vers l'arrière pour qu'il soit face à moi. Je me suis assise à califourchon sur ses jambes, ma jupe remontait le long de mes cuisses, il posa instinctivement ses mains sur mes cuisses et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller quand il entra en contact avec les pinces de la jarretelle sur le bord de mon bas collant. Je lui fis un sourire en coin et il baissa les yeux pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il venait de toucher.

-Putain, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Ses mains qui caressaient mes cuisses, ont fait remonter encore un peu plus ma jupe. Je passai mes mains autour de son cou et l'approchai de mes lèvres pour échanger un baiser langoureux. Il gémit en se tortillant me faisant sentir sa virilité qui s'était réveillée tout en répondant à mon baiser.

Ses mains remontaient sur mes flancs caressant la courbe de mes seins. Il a détaché nos lèvres et il m'a regardé intensément prenant mon visage en coupe. Comme il voulu parler, je repris ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il passa ses mains sur le devant de mon chemisier et il caressa mes seins par-dessus le tissu s'arrêtant pour faire des cercles sur mes tétons qui pointaient sous le tissu fin de mon chemisier et de mon soutien-gorge. Je gémis doucement en renversant ma tête vers l'arrière lui donnant accès à ma gorge. Il déplaça sa bouche sur ma mâchoire la faisant descendre sur ma gorge laissant des baisers humides sur chaque centimètre de ma peau.

Il défit les boutons de mon chemisier lentement descendant ses baisers vers ma poitrine. Il ouvrit les pans de ma chemise et la fit descendre sur mes bras, finissant par me l'enlever, la laissant tomber sur le sol derrière moi.

À mon tour je lui enlevai son veston et tirai sur sa cravate les envoyant valser quelque part dans la pièce. Son regard me brûlait, il y avait de la joie dans son regard, mais aussi beaucoup d'interrogation et je mourrais d'envie de lui dire que je l'aimais, que tout allait s'arranger même si je n'avais aucune idée de comment on ferait, mais je ne dis rien. Je voulais lui parler avec mon corps et avec mes gestes.

Je continuai de défaire les boutons de sa chemise et la tirai pour la sortir de son pantalon. Il m'aida à la retirer et il posa ses mains sur mes seins les massant. Il les sortit de mon soutien-gorge, sans même enlever ce dernier. Sa bouche est venue se poser sur eux et il les léchait sensuellement avant de les prendre dans sa bouche. J'agrippai les mèches rebelles de ses cheveux et l'attirant un peu plus vers moi faisant frotter mes seins contre son torse.

N'en pouvant plus, je tirai sur sa tête pour le faire remonter et je repris ses lèvres dans un baiser urgent faisant passer ma langue dans sa bouche emmenant la sienne danser contre la mienne. Mes mains descendirent sur son torse pour arriver à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Je me levai sur mes jambes pour avoir plus d'accès pour libérer son sexe tendu. Il m'aida en se levant en même temps que moi fixant son regard au mien et il me tint par la taille quelques instant avant de faire descendre ses mains sur mes cuisses, pour ensuite les remonter sous ma jupe qui suivi le mouvement se retrouvant au niveau de ma taille. Il glissa sa main pour atteindre mon string (que je ne portais pas) et je le vis déglutir difficilement lorsqu'il s'en aperçu en passant sont doigt sur ma fente déjà humide.

-Merde… Bella… tu es trempée…

-Juste pour toi, mon amour… susurrais-je en prenant son sexe, que j'avais finalement libéré, dans ma main.

Je sentais son sexe devenir de plus en plus dur dans ma main tandis que la sienen se posait sur mon sexe et que ses doigts faisaient des cercles sur mon clitoris. Il entra un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième en poussant ses hanches contre ma main cherchant une friction un peu plus forte. Je gémis en serrant ma main plus fort autour de son sexe.

-Prends-moi Edward… j'en ai besoin…

Il grogna en attrapant ma taille pour me retourner me plaquant contre son torse, son sexe contre mes fesses. Ses mains remontèrent pour prendre mes seins qu'il tortura un peu plus rudement et je gémis. Il embrassa la peau de mes épaules en faisant des frictions et il vint souffler à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

-Tu es si sexy… tellement bandante… habillée comme ça… tu me rends fou… j'ai juste envie de te baiser… fort... tellement fort...

_Waouh… il devenait presque vulgaire… qu'il me baise alors… moi aussi il me rendait folle…_

-Baise-moi Edward, baise-moi fort, soufflais-je haletante.

Il me pencha en avant et je posai mes mains et mes avant-bras sur le bureau, écartant les cuisses. Il posa ses mains sur mes fesses remontant ma jupe encore un peu en les caressant avec force. Je gémis et bougeai mon bassin qui fit entrer son sexe en contact avec le mien. Sans plus de cérémonie, il me pénétra d'un coup, me faisant crier. Il se retira complètement pour revenir butter plus fort au fond de mon ventre à quelques reprises, avant de prendre un rythme soutenu et presque bestial.

C'était bon, c'était fort, c'était différent, mais c'est de cette façon que j'avais besoin qu'il me prenne. Je voulais le sentir en moi, le sentir me désirer, le sentir me posséder, le sentir me faire du bien et le sentir tellement plus de cette façon. Et je dois avouer que la petite mise en scène n'avait pas aidé à diminuer notre excitation et notre envie l'un de l'autre.

Edward resserra sa prise sur mes hanches et se pencha sur moi, sans même diminuer ses mouvements en moi. Il passa une main sur mon ventre et il vint jouer de ses doigts habiles sur mon clitoris.

-Tu es tellement belle… putain... tu es tellement bonne...

-Edward, gémissais-je alors qu'il augmentait la pression des ses caresses.

-Je veux t'entendre jouir… je veux t'entendre crier mon nom…

-Oh oui… Edward…

-C'est ça laisse-toi aller mon amour… je veux t'entendre crier mon nom… encore et encore… dit-il en donnant des coups encore plus forts.

J'étais juste sur le point de jouir et même si je voulais profiter encore une peu du plaisir qu'il me donnait, je n'étais pas capable de résister à sa demande, alors je criai son nom lorsque mon orgasme me frappa la seconde suivante.

-EDWARD… OUI… EDWAAARDDD

-Putain… BELLAAAA !!! cria-t-il à son tour dans un dernier mouvement au fond de moi.

Il se laissa tomber sur moi et nous reprenions notre souffle difficilement. Edward me caressait et il fit quelques mouvements long et doux en moi avant de se retirer. Il fit descendre ma jupe pour la remettre à sa place, avant de m'aider à me relever. Il remit mes seins dans le bonnet de mon soutien-gorge avant de me faire asseoir dans le fauteuil derrière moi. Il était sérieux, mais un petit sourire se dessinait tranquillement sur ses lèvres. Il remonta son boxer et son pantalon avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens, me souriant de toutes ses dents. Il prit sa chemise et me tendit la mienne.

-Pour mon plus grand plaisir, _mon amour_… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? dit-il en se boutonnant.

Je lui souris. Mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre parce que son portable vibra.

-Merde Carlie… dit-il en regardant l'heure.

Je souris sachant très bien que c'est un texto d'Alice et une chance pour lui qu'elle avait prévu de prendre Carlie parce que le service de garde est déjà fermé. Il lut le texto et je le vis sourire avant de relever son visage vers le mien.

-Tu es à moi pour 48 heures, rien qu'à moi, ramasses tes affaires nous avons un horaire chargé, dis-je en boutonnant mon chemisier.

-Bella… tu… je…

-Plus tard Edward, on a toutes la soirée pour discuter… dis-je en me levant pour le faire taire d'un baiser.

Il hocha la tête et ramassa ses affaires. Nous quittâmes son bureau et son immeuble à bord de ma voiture. Je me dirigeai vers l'Hotel Wyndham et après avoir débarqué les valises et les housses, nous montâmes à la chambre. Après avoir déposé les valises, Edward m'attrapa pas la taille et me plaqua contre le bureau me coinçant contre ce dernier et son corps, pour m'embrasser avec fougue avant de m'embrasser un peu partout sur le visage et dans le cou.

-Bella _(smack)_ j'en peux plus _(smack)_ dis-moi _(smack) _pourquoi on est là_ (smack) _dis-moi que je te manquais _(smack)_ dis-moi que tu ne te sauveras pas _(smack) _dis-moi que tu es là pour rester _(smack)_

-Edward _(smack)_ tu me manquais _(smack)_ j'avais besoin d'être seule avec toi _(smack)_ d'être celle qui compte le plus _(smack)_ pour un moment _(smack)_ une soirée _(smack)_ une nuit _(smack)_ peu importe _(smack)_ un moment juste toi et moi _(smack)_

-Bella _(smack)_ tu as toujours été celle _(smack)_ qui compte le plus _(smack)_ y'a juste toi _(smack)_ je t'aime…

-Edward, je voulais _(smack) _parler _(smack) _discuter _(smack) _

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as carrément fait perdre la tête dans mon bureau, tu voulais discuter, dit-il en stoppant ses baisers.

-Oui, et une fée m'a dit que je devais faire baisser la tension sexuelle avant pour avoir toute ton attention, apparemment elle s'est trompée, dis-je en souriant.

-Euh… je suis désolé… c'est vrai que je devrais être plus sérieux… tu m'as manqué Bella… j'ai juste peur que tu te sauves une fois de plus…

-J'ai été vraiment nulle Edward… je t'ai laissé tomber et… je nous ai fait de la peine…

-Bella, on a tous les deux fait des erreurs, mais… tu es là maintenant…

-Oui… je suis là… et j'ai tout un programme pour qu'on discute, dis-je en le tirant vers la salle de bain.

J'installai les chandelles un peu partout dans la pièce et fit couler l'eau du bain avec la mousse aux fraises que je j'avais amené de chez moi. Je me retournai vers lui et je commençai à défaire les boutons de mon chemisier en le regardant dans les yeux. Je le jetai dans le coin de la pièce et je défis le zipper de ma jupe et la laissai tomber sur le sol.

-Wow, tu es magnifique !!! s'exclama-t-il.

Je fis un pas vers Edward qui n'avait pas arrêté de me regarder. Je lui enlevai ses vêtements et il se retrouva très vite nu.

-Glisse-toi dans l'eau je reviens… dis-je en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je sortis de la pièce et me dirigeai vers la table où il y avait un sceau à glaçon avec une bouteille de champagne dedans. J'enlevai le reste de mes sous-vêtements et pris les deux flutes et la bouteille avant de retourner vers la salle de bain.

-Champagne… dis-je en entrant dans la pièce.

-Oui, c'est parfait.

Je lui tendis son verre et entrai dans l'eau me laissant glisser mon dos contre son torse. Je bus mon verre et profitai des caresses qu'Edward faisait sur mes bras. Il ne parlait pas, et j'étais bien dans ses bras, mais il fallait qu'on parle, qu'on fasse le point sur notre relation et se dire à quoi chacun de nous s'attendait.

-Je suis tellement bien, tu m'as manqué Edward…

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Bella… dit-il en embrassant le haut de ma tête.

-Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais encore plus mal quand je suis loin de toi. Je suis désolée, de m'être comportée de cette façon.

-Hey, ne te met pas tout le blâme sur les épaules. Moi aussi j'ai des torts. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps pour qu'on soit juste nous deux, pour qu'on parle de ce qu'on veut. Carlie prend toute la place dans ma vie depuis tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que d'être seul avec toi était important. Tout ça est nouveau pour moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que Carlie me dérange, ce n'est pas ça.

-Je le sais très bien. Tu es merveilleuse avec elle, c'est juste qu'on a agit sans penser aux conséquences. Carlie a compris que tu ne pouvais pas remplacer sa mère. Elle veut, si tu es d'accord, te considérer comme telle et elle t'adore. Elle comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne peux pas être là à chaque jour.

-Je te l'ai dit Edward, j'adore ta fille et m'occuper d'elle. J'ai seulement peur qu'elle m'efface quand Tanya va revenir.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Elle t'aime beaucoup et ne te rejettera pas. Elle ne se sert pas de toi pour remplacer sa mère. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec elle et elle comprend la situation, elle aime quand tu es là et te considère comme une personne de sa famille. Tu es aussi importante dans sa vie qu'Alice maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça.

Je savais au moins que Carlie voulait de moi dans sa vie même si sa mère revenait. Il posa nos verres sur le bord de la baignoire et il commença à nous savonner pour nous faire sortir. J'enroulai une serviette autour de moi et transférai les chandelles dans la chambre. Il était près de 20h00 et la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Edward prenait l'appel de Carlie et je me dirigeai vers la valise que j'ouvris. Je découvris un gros jeté que je posai sur le canapé. J'étais désespérément à la recherche d'un pyjama, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter, seulement des nuisettes sexy. J'attrapai la première sur le dessus et l'enfilai. Elle était noire en voilage avec du satin bleu électrique au niveau des seins ainsi que le string. Je tendis un boxer à Edward qui était complètement figé.

-Edward, ça va ?

-Oui c'est juste que c'est plutôt déconcentrant, pour une discussion, dit-il en pointant la nuisette que je portais.

-Oh… Alice… je n'ai rien d'autre…

Il sourit. Et se dirigea vers la valise à son tour pour en sortir des disques, qu'il mit dans le lecteur sur la table derrière nous. Une douce musique s'éleva dans la pièce et je me laissai bercer par celle-ci. Edward s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça doucement. Seuls les lumières des chandelles et une lampe de chevet nous éclairaient. Il parsemait mon cou et mes épaules de baiser avant de défaire la barrette qui retenait mes cheveux les faisant tomber en cascade.

-C'est tellement bon d'être avec toi…

Il prit mon visage en coupe avec ses mains et il m'embrassa sensuellement.

-Fais-moi danser Edward…

Il sourit sur mes lèvres et attrapa ma taille pour me coller contre lui, m'intimant des mouvements de danse les plus sensuels les uns que les autres, auxquels il ajouta des baisers. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai guider par lui, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte pour nous servir notre diner.

Nous enfilâmes un peignoir avant d'aller ouvrir. Le serveur entra avec un chariot couvert de plats avec les couvercles, une bouteille de vin blanc et des serviettes de table. Edward lui donna un pourboire et revint vers moi, en enlevant son peignoir et je fis de même. Je pris le carton sur le chariot pour lire ce qui y était écrit tandis qu'Edward ouvrait la bouteille de vin pour en verser dans les coupes.

_**Menu à manger avec les doigts**__  
Cocktail de crevettes sauce piquante à la mangue  
Bruschetta aux champignons  
Sushis  
Dattes farcies au bleu et aux amandes  
Prosciutto cantaloup  
Fondue au chocolat suisse_

Je ris à la lecture de la carte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? me demanda Edward en s'approchant pour me tendre une coupe de vin.

-Alice…

-Alice ???

-Oui, j'aimerais bien, mais je ne suis en aucun cas responsable du programme de la soirée. C'est Alice qui a tout manigancée. J'ai même une robe pour la soirée de demain soir pour ton bureau.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, disons qu'elle m'a donnée le coup de pouce qu'il me manquait ce matin. J'ai vraiment voulu t'appeler ces derniers jours, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire… je me trouvais ridicule.

-Tu es là, c'est le plus important, je suis très heureux et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. T'as faim ?

-Oui !

Nous prîmes place sur le canapé et commençâmes à manger avec les doigts. Tantôt en nous faisant manger l'un l'autre, tantôt faisant des gestes sensuels avec nos doigts et notre bouche en y mettant une bouchée. Finalement l'idée de manger avec les doigts se révéla très excitante. Une bouteille de vin plus tard, nous décidâmes de manger le dessert, d'une nouvelle façon. Edward, me déshabilla complètement pour me faire allonger sur le lit les draps ouverts. Il déposa des morceaux de fruits sur tout mon corps et versa sur chacun d'eux le chocolat fondu. Le contact du froid des fruits, de la chaleur du chocolat et de la bouche humide d'Edward étaient tout simplement exquis. Je me tortillais sous les caresses de la langue d'Edward sur ma peau. Quelques fois, il vint me faire goûter le dessert avec sa bouche en m'embrassant de façon sensuelle et érotique, faisant passer le fruit juteux et chocolaté dans ma bouche. Edward lécha les gouttes de fruit qui coulaient sur mon menton.

-C'est pour moi que tu as fais une fantaisie artistique sur ton sexe ? dit-il souriant en mettant la dernière cuillère de chocolat fondu sur mon sexe.

-Oui, t'aimes ça ?

-J'adore ça... c'est excitant... et très sexy... ça donne encore plus envie...

Il lécha du bout de sa langue tout le chocolat me faisant la plus merveilleuse des tortures avant de suçoter et mordiller mon clitoris. Il entra un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième faisant des vas et viens long et lent s'accordant à merveille avec les mouvement de sa langue. Je l'attirai à moi le faisant allonger sur son flanc et je lui enlevai son boxer pour que son sexe se retrouve à la hauteur de mon visage. Il gémit contre mon sexe lorsque je léchai sa longueur tendue pour moi. J'attrappai sa tête et le plaquai juste au bon endroit pour qu'il continue à me rendre complètement folle de plaisir.

Je continuai mes mouvements avec ma bouche sur son sexe en remontant quelques fois avec mes dents. Il gémissait, bougeait ses hanches et prit dans son désir, il augmenta la pression de sa bouche sur mon clitoris et les mouvements en moi, menant à terme ma jouissance qui fut tellement forte que je me déversai sur sa main et il se délecta de chaque goutte de mon nectar avant de se perdre lui-même dans son orgasme lorsqu'il se déversa dans ma bouche.

-Oh mon dieu Edward, c'était tellement bon... dis-je encore haletante.

-Humm... tu goûtes vraiment bon... t'es une déesse du sexe ma Bella, dit-il alors qu'il remontait vers mon visage pour m'embrasser amoureusement.

Nous passâmes sous la douche pour enlever tout le chocolat et le jus des fruits qui collaient mon corps avant de se blottir nu l'un contre l'autre dans le lit. Le sommeil nous gagna très rapidement repu de plaisir et sensations.

* * *

**C'est certain qu'ils ont encore beaucoup de chose à se dire et beaucoup de décision à prendre mais, quoi de mieux que le sexe pour se réconcilier, ils leur restent encore tout la journée de samedi et la soirée dansante pour le bureau d'Edward. **

**Vous vous doutez certainement de ce qu'ils décideront, vous verrez au prochain chapitre. Bella s'est bien rendu compte qu'elle avait besoin d'Edward et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Elle veut la certitude que Tanya est KO et que leur amour suvivra au retour de la blondasse.**

**Alors, là, j'ai un un défi à vous lancer. J'ai remarqué, qu'il y avait près de 130 alertes pour mon histoire alors que je n'ai qu'à peine 45 reviews par chapitre. J'aimerais bien que toutes celles qui liront ce chapitre me fasse une review, génial non ? De plus, j'atteindrais les 500 reviews avec ce chapitre ce serait vraiment génial de pouvoir l'atteindre.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	15. CHAPITRE 15 : MON AMOUR

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**WAOUH plus de 80 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, je vous REMERCIE de vous être prêté au jeu. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.**

**Suite du 48 heures Edward et Bella… Je sais que certaine vont penser que c'est trop, mais il faut se mettre en contexte qu'ils ne se sont pas vu depuis presque 3 semaines et qu'ils sont dans une chambre d'hôtel, alors… quoi de mieux que de faire l'amour à toute heure, de toutes les façons possibles… Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils auront une bonne discussion aussi. J'ai eu un peur de difficulté à écrire la soirée dansante, alors svp soyez indulgente.**

**Je le sais que j'ai dit à plusieurs que Tanya reviendrait au chapitre 16. Mais voilà qu'elle se pointe un peu le bout du nez, vous verrez. Je devais faire son entrée en la matière, mais elle sera de retour pour de bon au prochain chapitre.**

**leeloo59** : alors là, je suis encore une fois éblouis par ta review… Tu devrais m'en laisser une à chaque fois pour me rassurer sur mes LEMON. J'avoue que je me perds quelques fois et ces deux derniers étaient de mon imaginaire n'ayant jamais expérimenté au bureau et avec de la nourriture… lol... MERCI MERCI MERCI

**Alexa27** : Tu sais que tu as de très bonnes idées. Crois-moi j'y ai pensé à tes idées… j'ai d'ailleurs plusieurs notes à ce sujet dans mon cahier de fic… Je ne peux pas trop t'en dire, parce que je ne veux pas dévoiler la direction des évènements à ceux qui veulent garder la surprise. Pour ton défi, j'ai fait imprimer ta review et la place encore une fois dans mon cahier à fic et j'essaierai d'en faire un petit clin d'œil. Même si je ne sais pas ce que ce sera le secret, j'ai déjà une idée sur l'évènement où il pourrait avoir lieu. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu n'as jamais suggéré de tuer Tanya… mais moi j'y avais pensé… lol… Continue de m'envoyer des reviews aussi enrichissante MERCI

**Sophie :** Tu imagines très bien le déroulement de la soirée… Merci de me laisser une précieuse review à chacune de tes lectures.

**Axelle, schaeffer, aldie, stef, Angel**, **fleur, sam :** Merci beaucoup

**Virginie :** Pour la longueur je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il va y avoir. Et pour le nian nian à l'eau de rose, je ne te cacherai pas qu'il y aura des chapitres qui ne seront que ça, sinon, tu vas aussi être servi entre ceux à l'eau de rose. Tanya va bientôt revenir…

**Amel **: merci de me laisser une review, si je ne m'abuse, tu m'en laisses une à chaque fois… Pour ton lien, j'y vais dès que j'ai un peu de temps…

**La Diine : **Ça se place de plus en plus dans ma tête sur la place de Tanya dans cette histoire… Mais elle ne pourra jamais complètement dégagé, parce qu'Edward devra toujours garder en tête que c'est elle la mère de Tanya. Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez une idée de la réponse pour la requête de divorce… Merci de ton passage.

**twilight-poison :** Certainement pour la même raison que j'ai eu chaud moi aussi en l'écrivant … lol… J'imagine que tu as aimé ??

**TinaLuxembourg :** Oui Bella a ouvert les yeux sur son besoin, dans ce chapitre, elle ouvrira les yeux sur son AMOUR. Ils devront prendre des décision ensemble et ils auront besoin d'avoir beaucoup plus de discussion… Pour Tanya, ça se précise de plus en plus pour moi, ce sera certainement au prochain chapitre, nous arrivons bientôt à noël et Edward a dit qu'elle en avait jusqu'à noël dans cet hopital. Mais entre toi et moi, c'était moi qui avait besoin de temps pour trouver la façon de la faire revenir… lol…

**Sophiebelier :** Trop même.

**Chocolate :** ça prend une première fois à toutes MERCI

**Grazie :** on aurait toutes aimé être à la place de Bella…

**Claire :** merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement.

**Bonne lecture**

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : MON AMOUR**

* * *

Je me réveillai, doucement, lovée, nue, dans les bras d'Edward, également nu, ma tête sur son torse. J'humai son odeur avant de me serrer encore plus contre lui. Je déposai des baisers sur sa peau chaude et bougeai mes jambes pour les faire remonter sur ses cuisses. Edward gémit faiblement.

-humm…

J'accentuai mes caresses sur son torse descendant dangereusement vers le bas ventre de mon amoureux.

_Mon amoureux ?? wow Bella, de mieux en mieux … Tu commences à réaliser que tu l'aimes… plus que chacun des petits amis que tu as eu… peut-être même plus que tous tes petits amis réunis !!!_

Je continuai ma descente vertigineuse vers son sexe tendu d'une érection matinale dont je me délecte déjà. Je passai ma langue dessus sur toute sa longueur avant d'enrouler ma langue autour de son gland plusieurs fois, le faisant frissonner et gémir faiblement dans son sommeil. J'enroulai ma main autour et fis de long mouvement de va et vient s'accordant avec ma bouche. Je sentis sa main venir caresser mes cheveux doucement, me faisant comprendre qu'il était réveillé. Je suçai une dernière fois avant de m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses et de l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche.

-Bonjour… soufflais-je sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour… souffla-t-il à son tour les yeux toujours fermés.

Je levai mon bassin et guidai son sexe à mon entrée et je le fis entrer lentement, doucement, tendrement en moi. Je restai quelques instants sans bouger resserrant mes muscles vaginaux autour de son sexe. Il ouvrit les yeux et me sourit.

-Encore ma belle…

Je resserrai à nouveau, le faisant gémir, avant de remonter légèrement mon bassin pour prendre un rythme langoureux sur sa verge. Je posai mes mains sur l'oreiller de chaque côté de sa tête pour approcher mon visage du sien afin de l'embrasser sensuellement. Le bout de mes seins frôlait sa peau douce et chaude et Edward s'en empara pour les caresser avidement.

C'était bon, c'était doux. Après nos ébats de la veille, j'avais maintenant besoin de tendresse et de lui en donner. J'avais besoin de sentir son amour et qu'il sente le mien.

Nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais n'avions jamais eu de temps pour se le démontrer correctement, ni d'en parler ouvertement. Faire des projets ensembles et parler de NOTRE couple n'avait jamais été dans nos discussions. Nous nous étions dit s'aimer, être bien ensemble, se manquer, s'ennuyer, se désirer. Mais jamais nous n'avions eu le loisir de s'ouvrir à l'autre, se confiant nos peurs, nos faiblesses, nos envies, nos désirs. Tout avait toujours tourné autour de sa relation malsaine avec Tanya et la présence importante de Carlie entre nous. Mais aujourd'hui, l'heure était à la discussion et à l'amour. Il fallait que je lui dise tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. Tout ce qui faisait que c'était LUI. LUI avec qui je voulais avancer, LUI avec qui je voulais me sentir femme, LUI avec qui je voulais être.

Je collai mon front sur le sien et caressai son nez avec le mien. Nos souffles devenaient un peur plus saccadés et quelques soupirs et gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre. J'attendis que ses yeux s'ouvrent afin qu'il voit la véracité des paroles que j'allais lui dire.

-Edward… c'est à moi maintenant de te faire la promesse que je vais me battre avec toi… je ne te laisserai plus tomber… je veux être à tes côtés…

Il descendit ses mains sur mes hanches et me guida un peu plus fort dans mes mouvements faisant rencontrer son bassin avec le mien. Un gémissement m'échappa avant de continuer. Il poussait encore plus fort au fond de moi, faisant butter son gland directement sur mon point G.

-Oh ouiiii Edward… c'est bon… encore…

Il m'embrassa fougueusement se laissant emporter par le plaisir qui nous consumait, buttant une nouvelle fois au fond de moi.

-C'est TOI Edward… TOI l'homme de ma vie… l'homme pour qui j'en envie de me lever le matin… l'homme pour qui j'ai envie de me sentir une femme… l'homme pour qui j'ai envie de me battre… l'homme que j'ai envie d'accompagner dans la joie et dans la tristesse…

Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, j'avais la gorge nouée tellement la force des sentiments que je ressentais pour lui me frappait. Mon orgasme devenait de plus en plus proche de se libérer. Mes yeux étaient toujours soudés à ceux d'Edward, bien que je me sois relevée m'appuyant d'une main sur son torse. Sa main gauche se déplaça pour venir cajoler mon clitoris et sa main droite resta sur ma hanche gauche afin de m'aider à garder le rythme de mon bassin.

_Dis-lui Bella… il faut que tu lui dises à nouveau… dis-lui que tu l'aimes…_

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et la caressai avant de m'agripper à ses cheveux de toutes mes forces à la hauteur de sa nuque. Et juste avant de jouir je lui dis…

-Je t'aime Edward….je t'aime…

Je me laissai aller à ma jouissance entraînant avec moi mon amant qui grognait en se déversant en moi.

Je me laissai tomber contre lui mon visage dans son cou et je versai le trop plein d'émotions que je venais de vivre si intensément. Edward me faisait des caresses sur le dos, le temps que nous reprenions notre souffle. Il me renversa doucement sur le dos se retirant de moi et se mit sur son flanc sa tête appuyé sur sa main. Il faisait courir ses doigts sur ma peau tout le long de mon corps et s'arrêta lorsque sa main se posa sur ma joue.

-Bella… tu fais partie de moi depuis la première fois où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi… tu hantes mes pensées et tu possèdes mon cœur depuis cette fabuleuse première fois où nous avons fait l'amour…

Je pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de contrôler le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper de mon corps. Il attendit un peu avant de reprendre.

-Tout ce que je t'ai dit sur mes sentiments pour toi c'est la pure vérité. Je suis complètement amoureux de toi. Tu viens de m'offrir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux, tu viens de m'offrir de partager ta vie Bella… C'est juste trop beau pour être vrai… dit-il en souriant.

-Pourtant, c'est ce dont j'ai envie Edward. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme, mais je le veux vraiment. Je ne me sauverai plus comme la dernière fois, je vais me battre avec toi mon amour, répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux que tu sois bien avec moi. Je ne veux plus précipiter les choses à moins que ce soit ce que nous voulons tous les deux. À partir de maintenant, nous prendrons les décisions ensembles. Je t'aime Bella.

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Tu as faim ?

-Je meurs de faim, répondis-je.

-File sous la douche, je fais monter quelque chose. Allez debout ma belle…

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée à discuter et à se cajoler, vint le temps de me préparer pour la soirée. Je pris le temps de passer un coup de fil à Alice pour lui demander de me répéter les recommandations qu'elle m'avait fait avant de partir hier après-midi.

Edward étant déjà prêt, était au téléphone avec Carlie lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain en shorty de dentelles seulement, après avoir coiffé mes cheveux en une cascades de boucles et maquillé mes yeux légèrement. Je ne pouvais porter de soutien-gorge en dessous de la robe qu'Alice m'avait fait, alors… Il avait les yeux complètement écarquillés et je l'entendis bafouiller en répondant à sa fille. Je continuai donc de me diriger vers la penderie pour sortir la robe de la housse, en exagérant mon déhanchement.

Je sortis la robe de la housse et je retins mon souffle. J'étais sous le choc de voir la robe qui était devant mes yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu une robe aussi belle. Elle était dans plusieurs tons de rose. Je revêtis la robe tandis qu'Edward raccrochait venant terminer de remonter la fermeture sur le dos de la robe. Le haut avait une bretelle licou et un décolleté très plongeant offrant ma poitrine généreuse aux yeux de qui voudrait bien la regarder. La taille était très ajustée, mon dos était demi nu et la jupe faite de plusieurs tissus drapés, descendait jusqu'au sol. fendue jusqu'au haut de mes cuisses où une broche avait été épinglée.

Je mis plusieurs bracelets en argent sur chacun de mes bras, ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles assortis. J'enfilai des sandales à talons très hauts en argent.

-Bella… tu es … WOW… cette robe te va à merveille… dit Edward comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait.

Je marchai jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me regarder dans le miroir.

_OH MON DIEU !!! Cette robe était belle, mais elle est complètement indécente… et je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être prude… je savais très bien comment faire pour me servir de mes atouts de femme… avec des vêtements… croyez-moi… mais là… je n'étais pas certaine que je pouvais me présenter avec cette robe…_

-Edward, m'écriais-je.

-Oui, mon amour, un problème ? dit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Je ne peux pas porter cette robe. C'est trop…

-C'est parfait… tu es parfaite… je vais faire des envieux d'être au bras de la plus belle femme de la soirée, dans une robe unique créée spécialement pour elle, par ma sœur qui plus est… pour la mettre en valeur… Allez viens Bella, finit-il en me tendant la main.

-D'accord…

Le diner gastronomique cinq services fut un pur délice et la compagnie des gens à notre table était très agréable. Ashley la secrétaire d'Edward et Kellan son mari était de très bonne compagnie. Les autres étaient des collègues et se connaissaient entre eux depuis longtemps, donc nous passâmes la plupart de nos conversations avec eux. Edward dû à quelques reprises s'absenter pour aller trinquer avec ses plus gros clients. Je l'avais accompagné ou était resté avec Ashley. En discutant avec des gens pour l'apéro, j'avais même remis des cartes d'affaires pour des gens qui était intéressés par l'achat d'une nouvelle voiture.

Ashley m'a raconté qu'elle était présente à la soirée de mon anniversaire quand j'avais dansé la bachata avec Edward. Devenue très vite une amie d'Edward et d'Alice à leur arrivée à Phœnix, elle sait pour Tanya. Alors elle m'avait un peu encouragée ce soir et m'avait dit qu'Edward était vraiment très amoureux, que son comportement avait changé et que ses yeux brillaient depuis qu'il me connaissait. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu danser, elle lui avait cassé les oreilles pour qu'il lui accorde une seule danse ce soir, mais Edward refusait toujours.

J'avais un peu exagéré sur le vin avec Ashley et je me faisais de plus en plus aguicheuse, me collant toujours plus sur Edward lorsqu'on dansait. Ashley, elle, avait décidé de se remettre à casser les oreilles de mon amoureux pour danser une bachata.

-Allez Edward, tu ne peux pas me refuser ça, je tape tout tes contrats, je prends tous tes messages et je vais même au pressing pour toi quand tu es débordé, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

-Je suis désolé, Ashley, mais ce soir, je ne danse qu'avec Bella, une autre fois d'accord, dit Edward.

-D'accord… je comprends que tu veuilles profiter de cette soirée avec elle, ce n'est que partie remise, dit-elle en lui tapotant l'avant-bras amicalement.

-Et s'il-te-plaît, ne dit plus à personne que tu va au pressing pour moi, plaida-t-il.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés sur la piste de danse, et comme à son habitude, Edward me fit tournoyer de tous les côtés. Toutes les femmes regardaient Edward comme un objet de convoitise, mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. J'étais comblée, comblée d'amour et comblée d'attention de la part d'Edward.

La soirée tira à sa fin et comme dans toute bonne soirée, un _slow_ s'annonça. Edward m'attira encore plus à lui me murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

-Tu me rends heureux… souffla-t-il.

-Tu me rends heureuse... soufflais-je à mon tour.

-Je veux que tu sois heureuse Bella. Je veux qu'à chaque fois, tu me dises ce qui te fait de la peine. Promet-moi de me dire à chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange.

-Merci Edward. Je le ferai.

Et nous continuâmes à danser doucement sur la musique avant de rejoindre notre chambre. Nous étions seuls dans l'ascenseur qui nous monta à notre étage. Edward en profita pour me plaquer contre un mur et m'embrasser en passant ses mains sur ma cuisse à l'endroit où ma robe était fendue. J'imaginais très bien comment la soirée se terminerait avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Edward dû partir à Los Angeles 2 jours cette semaine pour une réunion de dernière minute afin de finaliser certains contrats avant les vacances de noël. Alice était à New York pour avancer plusieurs vêtements pour le défiler du printemps. Je m'étais donc proposée pour m'occuper de Carlie durant les 3 jours et 2 nuits qu'Edward serait absent, évitant par la même occasion, de faire venir sa mère de Seattle pour s'occuper de Carlie.

Vous allez trouver que j'ai tout d'une girouette. Il y a à peu près 3 semaines voir 1 mois, j'avais pris la fuite pour ne pas m'investir dans cette relation. Me voilà maintenant en charge de la fillette adorable de mon amoureux. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour ?

Edward et Carlie devait prendre l'avion pour Seattle la semaine prochaine soit le 23 décembre pour aller fêter noël chez ses parents. Edward insistait pour que je l'accompagne, mais j'hésitais à laisser ma famille. Il avait alors réussit à me faire accepter de venir le lendemain de noël. Il avait donc acheté mon billet pour le 26 décembre 9h30 le matin.

Je quittais le bureau pour le service de garde pour prendre Carlie. Arrivée à la maison d'Edward pour la deuxième soirée. Hier, lors de notre première soirée entre fille, nous avions eu une autre discussion. Carlie avait très bien compris ce que je voulais comme relation et elle m'avait expliquée comment elle me voyait. Cette fillette avait une maturité impressionnante pour son âge. Elle me confia même que c'est son amie Kristen qui lui avait dit et _juré-craché_ que sa mère l'aimait toujours et que moi je l'aimais aussi. Que c'était super cool d'avoir deux mamans et que l'amoureuse du papa c'était comme une grande sœur la plupart du temps. Apparemment elle avait pris ses informations pour savoir comment se déroulait une vie avec deux maisons et deux _mamans_. Maintenant je ne redoutais plus Carlie, mais juste la réaction de Tanya.

Je nous préparai un gros sandwich avec une salade de pâtes. Carlie avait prit son bain en arrivant pendant que je faisais les sandwichs. Nous avions fait les leçons et maintenant nous mangions les sandwichs et la salade, accompagnés de chips, toutes les deux devant la télé. Carlie avait insisté pour regarder le film, _Le journal d'une princesse_. Il était 19h45 lorsque le téléphone fixe de la maison sonna. Sûrement Edward, alors je laissai Carlie prendre l'appel.

-Allo…

…

-MAMAN !!!

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

-C'est vrai ton voyage est terminé ??

…

-Tu rentres quand ?

…

-Super !!! J'ai hâte de te voir.

…

-Non, papa il n'est pas là. Il est à Los Angeles… Demain…

…

-Non, ce n'est pas Alice… Non plus…

…

-Bella !!!

_OH MON DIEU !!! faites que tout se passe bien… paniquais-je intérieurement._

-D'accord, je te la passe.

_MERDE !!! MERDE !!! MERDE !!! Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis foutu !_

Carlie s'approcha de moi.

-Elle veut te parler ma maman Bella.

-Oui… euh… bien sur…

Je me dirigeai vers la table où était le téléphone et pris une grande inspiration avant de porter le téléphone à mon oreille.

-Bonjour Tanya…

_-Bonjour Isabella… je vois que vous n'avez pas perdue de temps. Quoi que je ne sois pas du tout surprise vu les documents qu'Edward m'a envoyés…_

-Tanya, je m'occupe de Carlie avec plaisir, parce qu'Alice ne le pouvait pas et Edward a eu une réunion de dernière minute, rien de plus.

_-Mais oui, bien sur… Vous avez mis mes affaires dans le garage aussi ?_

-J'imagine que tu voulais joindre Edward, tu ferais mieux de le joindre sur son portable.

_-Pas la peine, fais-lui le message qu'il peut toujours rêver que je signe ces papiers, sans répliquer. Il ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement._

-Très bien, bonne fin de soirée Tanya, dis-je juste avant de raccrocher.

Je retournai sur le canapé près de Carlie et remis le film en route. Je sentais le regard de Carlie sur moi.

-Bella, tu es fâchée ?

-Euh… non…

-On appelle papa ?

-Oui, bonne idée.

Nous retournons vers le téléphone et je composai le numéro du portable d'Edward et remis le téléphone dans les mains de Carlie.

-Allo papa…

…

-Oui… et tu sais quoi ?? je viens de parler avec maman au téléphone, son voyage est terminée, elle rentre bientôt, dit-elle toute excitée.

…

-Oh oui !!!

…

-Non, elle a parlé à Bella, alors, je ne sais pas…

…

-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime… bonne nuit.

Elle me tendit le téléphone.

-Hey mon beau...

_-Hey ma belle… tu vas bien ?_

-Oui, ça va. Je t'appelle quand Carlie va dormir ok ?

_-Ok. Bella ça va aller, je t'aime._

-Moi aussi, à tout à l'heure.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Carlie pour la mettre dans son lit. Je voulu lui lire une histoire, mais elle me demanda de me glisser dans les draps avec elle pour se coller et se parler.

-Bella, je sais que ma maman n'est pas toujours gentille…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Carlie ?

-Tu te souviens la première fois que j'ai dormit chez toi ?

-Oui…

-Je t'ai dit que papa il pleurait souvent à cause qu'il se disputait. Ils pensaient que je dormais, mais leurs disputes me réveillaient souvent.

-Oh Carlie, je suis désolée… mais tu sais on en a déjà parlé, les grandes personnes ont parfois besoin de discuter et ils peuvent ne pas être d'accord, parfois ça fait des disputes.

-Oui, je sais, mais… c'est toujours ma maman qui est fâchée contre mon papa…

-Comment tu le sais ? elle te la dit ?

-Non, je les ai entendus, mais je n'ai pas compris ce que ça voulait dire.

-Et c'était quoi ?

-Maman elle dit toujours à papa : _« Tu as tiré ton coup et si je n'étais pas devenue enceinte,__ tu ne m'aurais probablement ignoré jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, et tu sais que j'ai parfaitement raison. »_ Ça veut dire quoi _tiré ton coup_, Bella ?

_MERDE Toujours à moi que ça arrive ces questions là..._

-Ouh… tu sais Carlie, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Ton papa pourra te l'expliquer d'accord.

-Oui… Bella, on va se voir encore quand ma maman va revenir ?

-Oui, Carlie… on va se voir encore. Comme ton amie Kristen. Elle voit sa maman et elle voit son papa. Même si je n'habite pas avec ton papa, quand tu vas le voir j'y serai quelques fois.

-Moi j'aimerais bien que tu sois toujours là quand je vais voir mon papa. J'aime ça quand on est tous les trois.

-Moi aussi… maintenant au dodo, dis-je en me levant de son lit.

Je l'embrassai sur le front en lui caressant les cheveux et je quittai sa chambre pour retourner au salon. Je finis de ranger les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. Je rangeai également les couvertures et les coussins dans le salon et fermai la télé. Je montai dans la chambre d'Edward après avoir revérifier les portes. Je fis couler l'eau pour prendre un bain. J'amenai mon portable et rappelai Edward.

-Hey mon beau, ça va ?

_-Hey ma belle… ça peut aller, Carlie est endormie ?_

-Oui, je suis dans le bain…

_-Humm… qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être avec toi ce soir…_

-J'aimerais bien aussi…

_-Je devrais être là tôt demain soir… tu vas rester dormir un soir de plus avec moi… j'ai du nouveau… mon avocat m'a téléphoné aujourd'hui ?_

-Des bonnes nouvelles j'espère… il y a de forte chance je reste demain soir, tu me manques…

_-Assez bonne oui… Tu me manques aussi…_

-Super… Tu sais que tu vas devoir discuter avec ta fille ??

_-À quel sujet ?_

-Elle m'a demandé qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire _« tirer son coup »_, elle vous a entendu vous disputer plusieurs fois à ce qu'elle m'a dit…

_-Et merde… Bien sûr, je vais lui dire que son père s'est tapé sa mère, qu'il s'en souvient à peine, parce qu'il était saoul mort et en plus il n'a pas mis de capote… très intéressant…_

-Edward… y'a d'autres mots que ça tu ne penses pas ??, m'esclaffais-je.

_-Je sais… c'est juste que je me serais passé de lui raconter aussi tôt… Sinon, ça ne me dit rien de bon ce téléphone de Tanya… au fait, elle t'a dit quoi ??_

-Oh… elle a été fidèle à elle-même, arrogante au possible… Elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas perdue de temps pour m'installer, ne m'as pas cru quand je lui ai dit que je m'occupais de Carlie parce qu'Alice était à l'extérieur, m'a demandé si ses affaires étaient dans des boîtes dans le garage et demander de te faire le message et je la cite : « _qu'il peut toujours rêver que je signe ces papiers, sans répliquer. Il ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement. »_

_-Je suis désolé Bella… elle est tellement insupportable… ne t'en fait pas trop… c'est déjà beaucoup moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'est juste que je ne suis pas très chaud à l'idée qu'elle débarque juste avant noël… ça risque de compliquer les choses… _

-N'y pense pas tout de suite, ON verra quand elle débarquera…

_-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi…_

-Ça va bien aller mon amour… je suis avec toi… d'accord ?

_-Oui, bonne nuit Bella, je t'aime…_

-Je t'aime aussi, bonne nuit Edward...

Sur ces dernières paroles, je sortis du bain pour me mettre ne pyjama. Je fis un tour dans la chambre de Carlie avant de glisser sous la couette pour lire un livre, chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis trop longtemps.

Je me réveillai avec le bruit du réveil. En me tournant, je me heurtai contre le petit corps de Carlie qui se frottait les yeux. Je tapai sur le bouton du réveil, avant de dire bonjour à ma petite souris préférée.

-Hey petite souris…

-Bonjour Bella…

-Tu as bien dormis ?

-Oui, mais juste avec toi… j'ai fait un cauchemar… j'ai rêvé que ma mère était devenue une vampire méchante et qu'elle voulait te manger… je suis venue voir si tu étais encore là et …

_C'est à peu près ça oui, une vampire méchante !!!_

-Et…

-J'avais peur, je me suis couchée avec toi…

-Tu aurais du me réveiller… je t'aurais aidée à faire passer ton mauvais rêve…

-Non, je suis grande… et j'avais plus peur à côté de toi… on va manger…

-Oui, viens… dis-je en sortant du lit.

Les matins avec les enfants, c'est plus de sport que je le pensais. Il faut penser à tout, les shorts pour la gym, le repas pour le lunch, le sac à dos, le petit déjeuner, les vêtements, les tresses dans les cheveux et bien sur le brossage des dents.

-Carlie, ton père va être là tôt, on va lui préparer un dîner toutes les deux ensemble. Je termine plus tôt, je viens te chercher juste après la sortie des classes, on ira toutes les deux au supermarché et on choisira le menu ensemble, ça te va ?

-Oh oui… tu es super Bella, bonne journée, je t'aime fort… dit-elle en sautillant vers l'autobus scolaire.

Après m'être assurée qu'elle était bien embarquée dans l'autobus, je retournai fermer la maison et prendre mes choses, direction le bureau. Je trouvai Rosalie dans son bureau l'air épuisé. Elle en était à 10 semaines de grossesses et son ventre commençait à paraître.

-Salut…

-Salut Bella

-Tu as l'air épuisé, Rosalie…

-Justement, tu crois que ta copine Angela, elle a un travail présentement ?

-Hummm… elle cherchait toujours la dernière fois que je lui ai parlée, je peux l'appeler…

-Ce serait bien, je vais être ici seulement trois avant-midi par semaine jusqu'en février, après je vais diminuer à deux, pour ne venir qu'une fois par semaine à partir d'avril, pour arrêter en mai.

-C'est bon, je vais l'appeler, qu'elle vienne te rencontrer, 13h30 ça te va ?

-Oui, merci Bella.

Je fis l'appel à Angela, qui accepta, ravie de venir voir Angela. Je finaliser mes dossiers de la semaine. Rosalie, vint me confirmer qu'Angela se joindrait à nous à partir de lundi. Même si les vacances de noël étaient très proches, ça nous permettrait de prendre plus de congés, surtout moi. Angela était heureuse de pouvoir se joindre à moi. J'ai également eu une discussion avec Rosalie de ce qu'elle prévoyait comme collaboration avec moi pour la gestion du garage et du personnel. Jacob s'était joint à nous pour qu'il soit informé des nouvelles décisions concernant la section commerciale. Et il nous annonça une chose qui me jeta sur le cul. Je n'en croyais tout simplement pas mes oreilles.

-Bon maintenant Rosalie, chérie, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, dit-il sérieusement.

Je hochai la tête et Rosalie aussi.

-Je vais me marier avec Leah.

-QUOI !? ta voisine ?? m'écriais-je.

-Oui… je voulais attendre le réveillon pour lui faire ma demande, mais elle m'a annoncée qu'elle était enceinte hier soir alors, je lui ai fait la grande demande et j'avoue, que je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

-Wow, Jacob… si je m'attendais à ça, je suis heureuse pour toi, dis-je en me levant pour le serrer dans mes bras.

-Merci chérie, j'avais hâte de te l'annoncer. Le bébé va naître à la fin du mois d'août.

Rosalie se leva à son tour et en larmes félicita Jacob et lui fit promettre de nous présenter Leah durant les vacances. Finalement la journée fut remplie de plusieurs émotions et j'étais on ne peu plus contente de quitter pour aller chercher Carlie à l'école.

Dès qu'elle me vit, Carlie s'élança en courant dans mes bras. Je lui fis un câlin avant de la faire asseoir dans son siège sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture. Au supermarché, Carlie décida qu'on ferait un bœuf bourguignon et une purée pour Edward, apparemment, il adorait ça. Je pris également une baguette de pain et tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour faire un dessert spécial Carlie, des biscuits aux pépites de chocolat.

On avait revêtis des vêtements plus confortable, soit, jeans et tee-shirt et pris la direction de la cuisine. J'avais commencé par le bœuf qui devait mijoté 02h30 et nous étions à faire la pâte à biscuit Carlie et moi quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Où sont les deux femmes de ma vie ? dit Edward en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine.

-On est là papa, dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Il l'attrapa au vol et il la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de lui faire un gros câlin. Il la serra fort contre lui et il ferma les yeux quand il huma l'odeur de ses cheveux finissant par déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Tu m'as manqué ma princesse…

-Viens voir ce qu'on a préparé, Bella et moi, dit Carlie.

Edward emmena Carlie près du comptoir et la déposa sur son banc où elle reprit sa tâche en débitant le menu du diner à son père. Edward l'écoutait amusé de la voir s'extasier devant son mélanger à biscuits. Il s'approcha finalement de moi qui lui tendais un verre de vin. Il m'enlaça avec un bras me serrant contre son torse et il fit la même chose qu'avec Carlie, il respira mon odeur et déposa un baiser sur mon front, mais il en ajouta un petit sur mon nez et un plus long sur mes lèvres.

-Tu m'as manqué, mon amour…

-Humm… tu m'as manqué aussi, soufflais-je avant de m'enivrer à mon tour de son odeur.

Edward prit une gorgée de son vin et alla ranger sa valise et troquer son complet pour un jeans et un tee-shirt. Il descendit avec la panière et se dirigea au sous-sol pour lancer la machine.

-J'aurais voulu t'aider pour la lessive, mais je n'ai pas osée descendre en bas, dis-je une fois qu'il était revenu.

-C'est rien Bella, tu étais là pour Carlie, pas pour faire la femme de ménage. Et crois-moi, la maison est dans un état impeccable… tu devrais voir quand c'est Alice qui s'occupe de Carlie, j'en ai pour des jours à nettoyer, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Papa, tu veux m'aider à mélanger, j'y arrive pas…

-Bien sur ma princesse… dit-il en souriant.

Le diner se déroula très bien, Edward était ravi de l'idée de Carlie. Edward monta avec sa fille pour le bain et pour la border avec une histoire tandis que je restais à ramasser la cuisine. Edward voulait que j'y aille pour l'histoire, mais décidai de le laisser seul avec sa fille.

J'en étais à nettoyer le comptoir, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua doucement. Je me figeai lorsque je vis Tanya entrée dans la cuisine. Elle me regarda avec dédain de son air hautain avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Oh comme c'est mignon, l'image de la parfaite maîtresse de maison, dit-elle.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir Tanya. Edward borde Carlie, dis-je sur un ton neutre.

-Oh… tu devrais y être… histoire de finir de remplir à merveille le rôle qui n'est pas le tien…

-Je ne veux pas être désagréable avec toi Tanya, mais tu ne m'aides pas du tout là …

-Mais ne te retient pas je t'en prie… de toute façon, tu ne pourras pas y résister longtemps, surtout quand je reprendrai mes droits dans le lit de mon _mari_…

_Ah la garce…. Espèce de bimbo blonde à la con… Respire Bella, elle veut juste te faire tourner en bourrique… Edward mon sauveur…_

-Tanya, tu aurais pu m'appeler pour m'avertir, au lieu de te pointer de la sorte et d'insulter Bella en plus, dit-il sèchement en s'approchant de moi.

-Je suis encore chez moi et je...

-Non, tu n'es plus chez toi, tu peux prendre la nuit pour faire tes boîtes, demain je vais te reconduire dans ton nouvel appartement, la coupa-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte.

-Maintenant, tu vas nous excuser, mais Bella et moi avons droit à notre intimité, dit-il en me tirant vers les escaliers.

* * *

**Voilà l'entrée de Tanya. J'imagine que vous serez très impatiente de savoir la suite...**

**J'ai mis le lien pour la robe de Bella sur mon profil...**

**J'espère que j'ai réussi à faire passer dans mes mots tout l'AMOUR que ressentent Edward et Bella.**

**J'en profite pour féliciter les filles d'Allocop d'avoir lancé le concours de OS sur Edward-Bella. J'ai lu tous les OS et j'avoue que le choix ne sera pas facile. Pour celles qui veulent lire mon LEMON pour le concours OS D'Allocop, il s'appelle FAIS MOI REVIVRE FAIS-MOI VIBRER. Beaucoup m'ont demandé, si j'allais faire une suite, et j'y pense. Mais pas avant d'avoir terminé MALHEUREUSE EN AMOUR… j'ai peur de me répéter si je les écris en même temps. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour le lire ou encore sur ce lien (enlever les espaces) : **http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

**Merci encore de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	16. CHAPITRE 16 : MON INTUITION

**Salut les filles,**

**Avant toutes chose, vous savez que j'adore faire les choses dans l'ordre chronologique des dates et que je mets toujours des infos qui sont véridiques la plupart de temps dans mes fics, mais là, je voudrais vous dire que j'en avais marre de chercher des infos sur les divorces dans le genre Edward/Tanya alors, j'ai décidé comme une grande de leur faire un divorce À MON GOÛT À MOI. Alors, s'il y a des choses qui ne fonctionnent pas avec la réalité, dites-vous que c'est une fic et que je peux y faire ce que je veux. Et qu'est-ce que je veux ??? Faire divorcer Edward et Tanya, alors là, peu importe la façon dont je m'y prends pour rapporter les infos de l'avocat d'Edward, je ferai du mieux que je peux. Attention, les informations sur le divorce ne seront pas toutes dans ce chapitre et le divorce ne sera pas dans celui-ci non plus... mais ça commence à prendre forme.**

**Habswifes :** On peut dire ça oui…

**Idril :** Elle essaiera de faire des siennes, tu verras…

**TinaLuxembourg :** Elle n'a pas encore compris, je crois…

**Sophie :** Merci beaucoup pour tous tes merveilleux commentaires. Chapitre un peu moins de lemon encore une fois… Merci pour mon OS, j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'en ferai probablement une suite, mais pas avant d'avoir fini celle-là. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas me doubler surtout dans les lemons. Aucun problème pour la pub, tant que ma fic ne se retrouve pas sur le site… Je ferai certainement d'autres danses et tu me donnes une idée… elle pourrait être très très sensuelle… tu vois le genre de danse là…

**Alexa27 :** Tu as tapé dans le mile… Edward n'a pas eu le temps de raconter à Bella, sa discussion avec son avocat. Tu l'as deviné ce chapitre sera plus riche en information… Tu sais c'est une bonne idée de les faire vivre ensemble, patience…

**Amel :** merci

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

**on se retrouve en bas **

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : MON INTUITION**

* * *

Je suivis Edward dans les escaliers en me laissant guider par lui. Il me poussa dans sa chambre et se retourna vers moi, me plaquant contre la porte qu'il avait refermé derrière nous. Il me regarda de ses yeux verts intensément.

-Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu de me retrouver seul avec toi… dit-il avant de poser sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je répondis à son baiser, mais le repoussai au moment où il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Edward, je crois que…

Il ignora totalement ma réplique et reprit ses baisers, mais cette fois, dans mon cou, ma gorge et ses mains étaient passées sous mon chandail pour caresser mon ventre. Ses mains remontaient dangereusement vers mes seins, et j'avais de la difficulté à le repousser maintenant tellement ses caresses me faisaient du bien.

-Edward… ce n'est pas le moment…

-Oh que oui c'est le moment... tu m'a trop manquée… Bella…

Il continuait toujours ses baisers sur ma peau et je frissonnais.

-Edward… stop…

Il releva sa tête pour me regarder d'un air incompréhensif.

-Il vient de se passer quoi là en bas, Edward ?

-Plus tard Bella… j'ai trop envie de toi…

-Non Edward, c'est important là…

-D'accord, céda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos sur son lit derrière lui.

Je m'approchai de lui et m'installai sur mon flanc, pour le regarder, attendant qu'il me raconte les bouts de l'histoire que j'avais manqué.

-Hier, j'ai reçu un appel de mon avocat…

-Et ???

-Tu sais que je lui ai remis un document papier où étaient relatés les faits et les gestes de Tanya depuis les 7 dernières années dans ma vie et celle de Carlie, la semaine dernière ?

-Oui…

-Alice et mes parents ont fait la même chose lundi. Celui de ma mère, que je n'ai pas lu et que je ne lirai pas, a été celui qui a eu le plus d'impact. Elle a habité avec nous, presque jours et nuits, durant les 6 premiers mois de la vie de Carlie. D'après ce que mon avocat m'a dit, je n'aurai aucun problème à obtenir le divorce, que j'ai essayé pendant presque deux ans à avoir une relation amoureuse, une vie de couple et de famille avec Tanya montre que j'ai pris mes responsabilités et respecté mes engagements envers elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne le liras pas ?

-Je ne veux pas découvrir encore plus de choses horribles sur Tanya, je la déteste assez comme c'est là… j'en ai assez de cette haine et je veux aller de l'avant, dit-il avec un soupir.

-Et pour Carlie ?

Il me sourit.

-Avec la scène que Tanya a faite au poste de police, elle s'est tirée dans le pied, en plus de son arrestation et l'accusation pour la drogue, qui pèse contre elle. Ce matin ma demande de garde pour Carlie a été acceptée temporairement par le juge jusqu'à ce que Tanya reçoive sa sentence dans quelques mois.

-Hey c'est super, dis-je en serrant son avant-bras de ma main.

-Oui…

Il ferma les yeux et il soupira longuement. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait un peu et je sentais que les émotions allaient débordées. Je caressai son visage du bout des doigts et il ouvrit les yeux. Il attendit d'être capable de me parler avant de continuer.

-J'ai parlé avec le médecin de Tanya ce matin et je savais qu'elle sortait aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'aviser.

-Ça va Edward…

-J'ai contacté mon agent d'immeuble et il lui a déniché un appartement. J'ai aussi mis cette maison en vente. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec ce qu'a été ma vie avec Tanya. Le seul lien que j'aurai avec elle, c'est Carlie.

-Je comprends…

-On dirait que tout rentre dans l'ordre tranquillement. J'ai finalement vendu ma maison de Seattle également, je dois signer les papiers la semaine prochaine, quand j'y serai.

-C'est correct pour toi ? tu veux vraiment tout vendre ?

-Oh oui, crois-moi, j'ai besoin de changer d'endroit… et je veux plus que tour me concentrer sur Carlie et sur toi... J'en trouverai bien une autre…

Il se tourna pour se mettre sur son flanc également et me regarda. Il leva sa main pour la porter à mon visage, et je me pressai contre sa paume avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-Edward, je ne veux pas te faire paniquer, mais tu crois que c'est prudent de la laisser dans la maison…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu n'es pas inquiet pour Carlie ? tu…

-Tu quoi ??

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle se sauve avec Carlie durant la nuit ??? Moi si…

-Bella, on va l'entendre… il faut qu'elle passe devant notre porte pour ça… on va l'ouvrir avant de dormir…

-Si tu le dis…

-Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu fais la maman poule ?

-Te moque pas de moi Cullen... dis-je en me levant vers la porte.

Je sortis doucement pour aller vérifier que Carlie était bien en sécurité dans son lit. Ce qui était le cas, alors je retournai dans la chambre rejoindre Edward.

-Rassurée ??

-Oui, je vais prendre une douche…

-Je t'accompagne, dit-il souriant en se levant.

-Non, non, non, tu fais le guet et tu surveilles ta fille… ordonnais-je.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et ouvris l'eau. Je passai sous le jet d'eau chaude et ça me faisait un bien fou. Je lavai mes cheveux en faisant plein de mousse avec le shampoing aux fraises. Ma douche fut assez rapide, j'enfilai mon pyjama et sorti de la salle de bain. Edward n'était pas là et la porte de la chambre était restée ouverte. Je me dirigeai une fois de plus vers la chambre de Carlie. J'avais comme cette petite voix dans ma tête, qui me disait de ne pas laisser Carlie sans surveillance cette nuit. Carlie était endormi dans son lit. Je lui caressai les cheveux et lui embrassai le front avant de retourner dans la chambre d'Edward. Dans le couloir, j'entendis les voix d'Edward et de Tanya dans le salon en bas. Je m'arrêtai pour écouter, même si je savais que ce n'était très impoli et indiscret.

-Non Tanya, aucune chance… j'ai déjà avisée Carlie tout à l'heure avant qu'elle s'endorme.

-Edward, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !!! J'ai besoin de voir ma fille.

-Tanya, tu ne t'es jamais souciée d'elle. Tu m'as laissé faire tout le travail depuis qu'elle est née. Elle ne se portera pas plus mal de vivre dans une autre maison que toi. Je suis même certain qu'elle s'en portera mieux.

-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir Edward et beaucoup. Je suis tout à fait consciente que je n'ai jamais été là pour ma fille, alors s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi arranger ça.

-Tanya, ça ne marche plus. Même si tu me supplies, je ne céderai pas. J'ai la garde de Carlie et JE décide ce qui est le mieux pour elle, point barre. Je te le dis une dernière fois, c'est non, tu ne pars pas avec Carlie.

-Edward, attends… reviens…

-Demain matin 05h30 avant le réveil de Carlie, je vais te reconduire. Bella va s'occuper de Carlie et la conduire à son cours de piano, fin de la discussion.

-C'est ça, Bella, toujours Bella… c'est moi la mère de Carlie pas elle, BORDEL…

-Oh… merci pour le café… dit Edward sur un ton neutre, lui montrant que ce qu'elle disait ne le troublait pas.

J'entendis les pas d'Edward qui revenait vers la chambre, alors je me dépêchai de retourner dans la chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et attendis de voir entrer Edward. Il avait le visage sérieux à la limite de la colère.

-Comment j'ai fait pour l'endurer aussi longtemps… souffla-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

-C'était pour Carlie…

-Je sais… tu es retournée la voir… j'ai entendu tes pas… dit-il en souriant.

-Euh… oui… c'est plus fort que moi Edward… ça m'inquiète… j'ai juste envie de traîner mon oreiller et d'aller dormir avec elle…

-Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? dit-il en faisant la moue.

-Bien sur que si, je veux toujours dormir avec toi… mais là…

-Tu es inquiète… Bella… si ça peut te rassurer, va la retrouver…

Je le regardai. Il était tellement merveilleux. Il faisait passer une fois de plus, mon bien-être et celui de sa fille en premier. Je m'approchai de lui et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et là, je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante. Je venais de lui offrir de terminer ce qu'il avait si bien commencé avant que j'aille sous la douche. Carlie était en sécurité, je n'avais pas à m'en faire. De toute façon, j'irai la chercher pour la coucher avec nous après mon moment avec Edward.

Il répondit rapidement à mon baiser passant ses bras autour de ma taille pour me lever et me faire asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il me pressa plus fort contre son corps et augmenta la force de son baiser en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres qui s'ouvrirent instantanément. Il descendit ses mains sur mes fesses pour les pétrir fermement. Il lâcha mes lèvres pour descendre dans mon cou en une ligne de baiser.

-Bella… j'ai tellement envie de toi…

Je reversai ma tête vers l'arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès à ma gorge. Il descendait encore et encore jusqu'à la limite de mon débardeur de pyjama. Il lécha ma peau en faisant le chemin inverse pour reprendre ma bouche dans un baiser. Mon bassin avait commencé à faire des mouvements de friction sur son membre tendu. Il avait remis ses mains sur mes hanches et accompagnait mes mouvements. Je mis fin au baiser et me levai me dirigeant vers la porte restée ouverte. Edward me regardait haletant, ses yeux noircis par le désir.

Je revins vers lui m'arrêtant à mi chemin pour faire passer mon débardeur par-dessus ma tête et descendre mes pantalons pyjamas jusqu'au sol. J'étais nue devant lui. Edward se leva et fit la même chose que moi, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Il avança vers moi et je reculai pour me retrouver contre le bureau derrière moi. Edward sourit en se collant contre moi. Il passa ses deux bras de chaque côté de mon corps pour les mettre sur le bureau.

-Tu es prise dans mes filets…

Je levai les yeux vers lui, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Il respirait difficilement et je devinais qu'il combattait sa fougue et son envie de me prendre sauvagement contre ce bureau. J'allais lui offrir de faire comme il le souhaitait.

-Prends-moi Edward… je suis à toi… de la façon dont tu le voudras…

-Humm… tu es certaine que je peux le faire de la façon dont MOI je le veux ???

Sa voix était rauque et trahissait son désir fou. J'avais envie de le taquiner encore plus.

-Fais-moi jouir Edward… à ta façon… je suis à toi… susurrai-je à son oreille en la léchant.

Il frissonna avant de se jeter sur ma bouche et de prendre mes fesses pour me déposer sur le bureau. Il écarta mes cuisses et se plaqua contre moi faisant rencontrer son sexe durcit contre mon intimité.

-Bella… je ne vais pas être doux… j'ai envie que ce soit fort… dit-il en m'embrassant.

-Laisse-toi aller Edward… mets-moi au supplice de ton corps… il m'a tellement manqué…

Il passa une main entre nos deux corps et y fit entrer un doigt, sans plus de cérémonie, dans ma fente déjà humide pour lui.

-Prête pour moi… J'ai envie de sensations fortes… Tu m'as trop manquée Bella.

-Prends-moi Edward…

Il me pénétra d'un brusque coup de rein, faisant butter son sexe au fond de mon ventre. Il raffermit sa prise sur mes hanches pour me tenir fermement en place sur le bureau. Il recommença son mouvement et je laissai échapper un cri de plaisir qu'Edward ne put étouffer de ses lèvres, arrivées trop tard sur ma bouche. Il sourit en me donnant le baiser tout de même.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et me cambrai légèrement pour lui donner un meilleur angle afin que ses mouvements en moi soient toujours plus profonds. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour essayer de m'accrocher à lui pour stopper le bruit de mon dos contre le mur.

-Oh oui… c'est ça ma belle… Accroches-toi…

Il accéléra toujours ses mouvements. Ses coups de bassin claquaient fort contre ma peau et nos gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus présents dans la chambre. À chaque fois que son corps entrait en contact avec le mien, mon clitoris recevait une pression. Mon orgasme se construisait toujours et je gémissais toujours et de plus en plus fort. C'était tellement intense que juste après quelques minutes, nous étions déjà sur le point d'exploser.

Je me fichais bien que Tanya entende ce qu'il se passait, mais je ne voulais pas réveiller Carlie. Edward reprit ma bouche dans des baisers sauvages et je penchai la tête pour l'approfondir encore plus. Edward gémit à son tour et grogna en pressant toujours plus fort sur mes lèvres.

-Edward… j'y suis presque…

-Viens ma chérie, laisse-toi aller, jouie pour moi, c'est si bon, dit-il en nichant son visage dans mon cou.

-Encore Edward… oui…

Il donna encore plus de rythme à son bassin et je me perdis dans un orgasme criant son prénom.

-Oui, c'est ça ma belle, crie mon nom, encore…

-EDWAAARDDD…

Il poussa une dernière fois en moi et il renversa sa tête vers l'arrière se perdant dans sa jouissance. Il était toujours aussi beau, les yeux mi-clos, sa bouche délicieuse entre-ouverte laissant échapper un long râle de plaisir, son corps prit de tremblements tant son orgasme était fort. Il fit de longs et tendres mouvements en moi, doucement, tranquillement pour savourer les dernières effluves de notre plaisir. Il plongea son regard dans le mien avant de pouvoir parler, reprenant son souffle.

-Bella… c'était vraiment bon… je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? demanda-t-il en caressant mon corps du bout des doigts.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Non… je me porte très bien.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retirer de moi. Je ramassai mes vêtements et une fois de plus, je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Carlie. Elle était toujours endormie serrant contre elle, la peluche de chaton qu'Edward avait gagné au parc d'attraction de Santa Monica. Je souris en repensant à cette soirée. Edward arriva derrière moi et m'enlaça.

-Tu veux l'emmener dans notre lit ? ça ne me dérange pas, si ça peut te rassuré…

-Je ne veux pas la déranger.

-Ça va aller Bella… Allez viens, je suis crevé, mes yeux ferment tous seuls.

-T'as raison, viens dormir, dis-je en essayant de me convaincre.

Je me blottis dans les bras de mon amoureux et je soupirai d'aise. Je pourrais m'endormir dans ses bras chaque soir tellement j'étais bien.

-Bella, je vais avec Tanya très tôt demain matin. Je vais lui montrer son nouvel appartement, dit-il en baillant.

-Euh ouais… j'ai entendu en sortant de la douche.

-Alors, j'imagine que tu sais déjà que je vais te demander d'aller avec Carlie à son cours de piano et de t'occuper de son déjeuner ? baillant toujours autant.

-Oui, ça va Edward… ça me fait plaisir… ne t'en fait pas…

-Merci, bonne nuit Bella, dit-il en m'embrassant le haut de la tête.

-Bonne nuit Edward…, dis-je. Mais je ne fus pas certaine qu'il m'ait entendu tellement il était tombé vite dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit pour aller aux toilettes. En revenant, je me dirigeai vers la porte pour jeter à nouveau un œil à Carlie. Je me mis à paniquer quand je vis que la porte de notre chambre était fermée.

_Carlie, OH MON DIEU NON, Tanya !!_

Je me ruai presqu'au pas de course vers la chambre de Carlie et découvris que la porte était également fermée. Je l'ouvris doucement et je découvris Tanya faisant les valises de Carlie. Mais le pire, Carlie n'était plus dans son lit.

-Où est Carlie ?

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires… répliqua Tanya sans même me regarder.

-Je crois que oui… où est-elle ?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'activa plus rapidement à mettre les vêtements dans la valise.

-Tu crois que tu vas t'enfuir avec ta fille… je ne te laisserai pas faire…

-Dégage Isabelle, c'est MA fille, pas la tienne.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendue le contraire… mais moi je ne l'ai jamais abandonnée…

Je me déplaçai pour me mettre en travers de son chemin lui barrant complètement l'accès à la porte.

-Dégage Isabella… pousse-toi de mon chemin.

-Dis-moi où est Carlie ?

Je commençais à paniquer à présent_. Et pourquoi Edward ne nous entendait pas ?_

-EDWARD ! EDWARD ! Criais-je.

-C'est ça, crie-lui… mais je doute qu'il puisse t'entendre… j'ai mis un somnifère dans son café tout à l'heure… c'est entre toi et moi… tu n'as aucune chance de m'empêcher de partir avec ma fille. Et Edward t'en voudra, de ne pas avoir été capable de m'en empêcher.

Je me retournai et partis en courant vers les escaliers, espérant trouver Carlie dans la maison. Je dévalai les escaliers à la course et regardai partout dans le salon pour finalement la découvrir avec ses chaussures et un chandail à capuche, endormie sur le canapé. Je m'approchai d'elle et je vérifiai qu'elle allait bien.

_Elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça ? Elle lui avait certainement donné un somnifère à elle aussi. _

J'étais en larmes et mes mains tremblaient quand composai le 911 pour les urgences.

_-Service d'urgence de Phoenix, comment puis-je vous aider ?_

-La femme de mon petit ami… veut s'enfuir… avec… sa … fille… réussis-je à dire.

_-Vous allez bien madame… la fillette aussi…_

-Moi oui… elle dort… somnifères

_-On envoie les secours madame, d'accord ?_

-Oui, oui, vite… une ambulance aussi…

_-Très bien madame, on les envoie tout de suite._

Je raccrochai et séchai mes larmes. J'entendais Tanya descendre les marches et d'instinct, je me postai devant Carlie regardant Tanya.

-Dégage, je t'ai dit...

-Pas question, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Désolée Isabella, mais tu ne pourras rien contre moi. Tu m'as pris mon mari, tu n'auras pas ma fille. Je suis prête à tout.

Il fallait que je gagne du temps avant l'arriver des policiers.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est la meilleure chose pour Carlie? Tu crois que tu es la meilleure personne pour t'occuper d'elle ?

-Parce que TOI, tu es mieux j'imagine ? JE SUIS SA MÈRE !!!

-Tu ne sais rien d'elle. Elle se fit sur Edward depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Elle sait qu'il sera toujours là pour elle, qu'il ne la laissera pas tomber, tandis que toi, tu es instable et tu l'as déjà laissée tomber à plusieurs reprises. Elle est triste quand elle pense à toi… Elle a énormément de peine depuis qu'elle t'a surprise en train de te shooter à l'héroïne, elle est triste parce que tu fais de misères à son père. Elle a besoin de stabilité, elle a besoin d'Edward. Ne la prive pas de son père, elle va perdre tous ses repères. Tanya si tu l'aimes et qu'elle compte pour toi, si tu veux son bien, je t'en prie, laisse-la à son père.

Elle me regardait, ne parlait pas. J'espérais qu'elle soit en train de comprendre et d'évaluer le bon sens de ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Non, c'est la seule façon d'atteindre Edward. Pour avoir ce que je veux, c'est la seule façon pour moi.

-Tanya, ne fait pas ça. Dit ce que tu veux. Edward va te donner ce que tu veux. Il va tout te laisser, mais laisse-lui Carlie. Tout son argent, les meubles, la maison, ta voiture, tout Tanya, mais pas Carlie…

-Cause toujours Bella… c'est très intéressant, maintenant DÉGAGE…

Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de moi pour atteindre Carlie qui dormait toujours. Nous avions parlé assez fort et ça aurait pu la réveiller. J'avais juste envie de me réveiller, de me sortir de ce cauchemar. Tanya arriva à quelques centimètres de moi et tendis les bras pour prendre Carlie.

-Ne lui touche pas !!! dis-je sèchement.

Comme elle allait lui toucher, j'entendis les sirènes annonçant l'arrivée des policiers.

-Espèce de sale garce, cracha-t-elle juste avant de me pousser.

Je me relevai en titubant, mon dos avait heurté la table basse derrière moi et j'avais un mal de chien. Tanya se tenait debout avec Carlie dans ses bras maintenant. La petite était toute molle et nichait son petit visage d'ange sur l'épaule de sa mère. Elle dormait toujours et là j'étais persuadée qu'elle lui avait donnée des somnifères à elle aussi. On s'affrontait du regard toutes les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Donnes-la moi Tanya…

-Aucune chance Isabella. Tu devras me tuer pour que je la lâche.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte arrière de la maison et je la suivis courant presque derrière elle. Je ne pouvais pas la pousser pour la faire tomber, ni la tirer par le bras, je pourrais blesser Carlie. Elle finit par la déposer dans sa voiture et c'est à ce moment là que je fis ce qui me semblait le plus simple et le plus efficace. Je la fis tomber d'un croche pied lorsqu'elle partit pour s'asseoir derrière le volant. Elle se releva les mains râpées par l'asphalte et elle se jeta sur moi me donnant un coup de poing au visage. Je faillis m'écrouler mais me retint d'une main sur la voiture.

-On ne bouge plus, cria une voix d'homme derrière nous.

_Enfin merci mon dieu._

Tanya essaya de prendre la fuite, mais deux autres agents de police l'interceptèrent et la plaquèrent au sol. Elle criait des insultes et se débattait. Je me ruai dans la voiture de Tanya pour prendre Carlie. Je la serrai fort contre moi et me mit à pleurer. Carlie dormait et ne se réveillait pas, elle lui avait donné quelque chose à elle aussi…

_Oh mon dieu, s'il avait fallu qu'elle se sauve avec Carlie… Edward en serait mort… Edward… Edward… et si elle lui avait donné plus qu'un somnifère et si… et si…_

Je sortis de la voiture, Carlie toujours dans mes bras me dirigeant en courant vers la maison pour rejoindre la chambre.

-Madame… madame… c'est vous qui avez appelé ?

-Oui, dis-je en passant rapidement en passant devant le policier qui me parlait.

-Attendez…

Je ne l'écoutai pas et continuai ma route vers la maison.

L'homme me suivit tandis que je poussais la porte de la maison. Je grimpai les escaliers deux par deux et entrai dans la chambre d'Edward. Je déposai Carlie dans ma place à côté de son père et passai de l'autre côté du lit. Je posai ma main sur le visage de mon amoureux.

-Edward, oh mon dieu Edward…

Il respirait toujours, mais ne se réveillait pas.

-Madame…

Je sursautai quand l'homme qui m'avait suivi et que j'avais totalement oublié posa sa mains sur mon épaule.

-Elle a mit quelque chose dans son café… elle a dit des somnifères, mais j'ai peur que ce soit bien pire… Tanya est une toxicomane et a déjà pris de l'héroïne, elle est sorti ce matin de l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital….

-Et la petite, elle lui en a donné aussi ?

-Elle ne l'a pas dit, mais ne c'est pas réveillée depuis que je l'ai retrouvée.

-Ok, l'ambulance est là, on s'en occupe madame…

J'entendis vaguement l'homme avertir les ambulanciers. Il remit sa main sur mon épaule.

-Madame…

-Bella…

-Bella, on va avoir besoin de leurs cartes d'identification de l'hôpital, vous croyez savoir où elles sont ?

-Oui.

Je me levai. Edward m'avait laissé celle de Carlie avant de partir. Je sorti mon portefeuille pour la lui remettre. Pour Edward, je pris son portefeuille sur la table de chevet et la trouvai.

Deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre avec une civière. Je les laissai passer. J'enfilai un jeans et un chandail à capuchon par-dessus mon pyjama. Je pris mon portable et mon portefeuille et suivi les ambulanciers dehors. Edward parti dans la première ambulance alors qu'il n'avait émit que de vague « humm » dans son sommeil lorsqu'on l'appelait. Je montai avec Carlie dans la seconde ambulance. Edward ne m'en voudrait certainement pas de l'avoir laissé seul pour monter avec Carlie.

À l'hôpital, ils ont été pris en charge rapidement. J'insistai pour rester auprès de Carlie, je ne voulais pas la laisser une seconde. Je n'ai en aucun cas lâché sa main tout le temps qu'ils lui ont fait une prise de sang pour déterminer la substance que Tanya lui avait donnée. Ils ont fait la même chose avec Edward.

Je réussi après avoir calmé mes pleurs, à joindre Jasper. Alice devait dormir avec lui, étant arrivée hier soir elle aussi. Alice était en panique à côté de lui et il me dit qu'elle appelait son père à Seattle et qu'il se mettait en route pour me rejoindre.

On insista pour me soigner. J'avais le dos et le visage tuméfiés avec de grosses ecchymoses enflées, mais une fois de plus je refusai. Une infirmière finit par me convaincre de la laisser nettoyer le sang sur mon visage, pour ne pas que Carlie ait peur quand elle se réveillera. Je me laissai donc faire et sans jamais me départir de la petite main chaude de Carlie. Cette enfant était devenue aussi importante pour moi qu'Edward l'était. Des larmes coulaient toujours silencieusement sur mes joues en repensant à ce qui serait arrivée, si je ne m'étais pas réveillée. Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompée, j'aurais dû la faire dormir entre nous deux, entre Edward et moi. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivée. La prochaine fois, je jure que je laisserai mon intuition guider mes décisions.

Carlie commençait à bouger un peu plus. On m'expliqua que l'effet se dissipait tranquillement.

-Vous êtes Bella ? demanda une femme.

-Oui.

-Prenez l'appel sur la ligne 2, m'informa-t-elle.

-Merci.

Je pris le téléphone d'une main l'autre caressant les cheveux de Carlie de l'autre.

-Allô ?

_-Bonjour Bella, je suis Carlisle, le père d'Edward…_

Je laissai échappée un sanglot.

-Excusez-moi… mais je suis… complètement paniquée… et toute seule… Edward… il…il…

_-Calmez-vous Bella, tout va bien maintenant. Ils ne sont pas en danger. Je viens de parler au médecin et les prises de sang montrent effectivement une dose de somnifères légèrement supérieur à la dose normale. Il faut seulement laisser le temps au corps de l'éliminer, tout se passera bien. Vous avez été courageuse. Nous prenons l'avion dans quelques heures ma femme et moi. Je voulais vous avertir, puisque je ne suis pas capable de joindre Alice._

-Alice doit être avec Edward… je ne veux pas laisser Carlie… même pas une seconde…dis-je en reniflant disgracieusement, mais je m'en foutais.

_-Merci beaucoup Bella de rester auprès d'elle, nous vous en sommes très reconnaissant, ma femme et moi. On se voit dans quelques heures._

-D'accord.

Je raccrochai et déversai une fois de plus un torrent de larmes

Presque deux heures après notre arrivée, on vint me dire qu'Edward était presque réveillé, que je pouvais aller le voir, mais je refusai. Je ne voulais en aucun cas laisser Carlie toute seule. En plus, j'avais demandé à Jasper d'être auprès d'Edward avec Alice. Je ne voulais surtout pas risquer que Carlie ouvre les yeux et qu'elle ne reconnaisse pas l'endroit ni les personnes avec elle.

Je paniquais parce qu'elle n'était pas réveillée complètement et qu'elle ne faisait que gémir et qu'Edward était réveillé, depuis presqu'une heure. Le médecin vint m'expliquer qu'Edward avait eu la dose plus tôt que Carlie, donc il était normal qu'elle dorme toujours. Une autre heure venait de passer et Carlie dormait toujours. Mais maintenant ses yeux bougeaient derrière ses paupières. Le médecin me dit que c'était bon signe. Qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Edward, qui se précipita près de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serrait fort et ses bras autour de moi étaient rassurants.

-Je suis désolée… Edward…

-Chut… c'est fini… tu as été parfaite… c'est moi qui aurait dû t'écouter… la faire dormir avec nous… dit-il un sanglot dans la gorge.

Je versai encore plusieurs larmes dans son cou, la main de Carlie toujours dans la mienne. Il caressa mon dos et je gémis à la douleur.

-Bella, tu as mal ?

-Ce n'est rien Edward.

Il releva mon visage avec sa main sous mon menton et je ne pus lui cacher la douleur.

-Bella, tu devrais te faire examiner par le médecin. C'est Tanya qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en effleurant du bout des doigts les blessures sur mon visage.

Je hochai tout simplement la tête. Il leva mon chandail dans mon dos et souffla un « Oh... Bella » avant de le replacer. Il embrassa le haut de ma tête.

-Je ne veux pas que le médecin m'examine, pas avant que Carlie soit réveillée.

-Je reste avec elle, Bella…

-NON !!!

Il se leva et sorti de la chambre pour revenir avec Jasper.

-Tu dois te faire examiner Bella… Edward va rester avec Carlie… viens… dit-il en me prenant la main.

Edward savait que Jasper réussirait et qu'il n'aurait rien de plus à faire qu'Edward lui-même. Il savait comment j'avais besoin de lui pour lui raconter tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Edward savait qu'avec Jasper, je n'avais pas peur de dire les choses auxquelles je pensais à voix haute, sans me censurer. Je savais qu'Edward pouvait aussi bien écouter que Jasper, mais là, il était trop impliqué. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de suivre Jasper. Il ne parla pas, me laissant vider mon sac pendant qu'on attendait la radiographie pour mon dos. Ça faisait un bien fou de se défouler et de mettre tous les problèmes du monde entier sur le dos de Tanya. Jasper écoutait sans broncher et souriait même parfois quand mes paroles dépassaient l'entendement. C'est un ami parfait, c'est MON meilleur ami parfait.

Il me serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de me laisser avec Edward. Alice sortit de la chambre les yeux remplis de larmes, m'étreignant au passage, me remerciant d'avoir sauvé Carlie et elle quitta avec Jasper pour retourner dans la salle d'attente.

Le médecin vint coudre mon visage, plus précisément sur ma lèvre supérieure et faire un pansement sur ma joue tandis que je regardais Edward qui lui regardait sa fille et caressait son visage tendrement. C'était sa petite princesse à lui. J'étais en mille miettes et ce n'était même pas ma fille, alors je n'imagine même pas sa souffrance à lui de la voir comme ça.

Carlie remuait de plus en plus et Edward lui parlait afin de l'aider à se réveiller. Une heure plus tard, elle se réveilla enfin. Les médecins lui firent des examens et décidèrent de la garder en observation au moins pour les 12 prochaines heures pour vérifier qu'elle n'aura pas d'effets secondaires indésirables.

Je dus sortir de la chambre tellement les émotions que je ressentais étaient fortes. Je me laissai aller sur le sol et ramenai mes genoux vers ma poitrine pour pleurer le visage appuyé sur mes genoux. Je n'étais pas prête à entendre tout ce que Tanya avait manigancé et fais croire à Carlie pour lui faire prendre ces foutus somnifères.

Je sentis une main sur mes cheveux tandis qu'on s'assoyait près de moi. Juste à l'odeur, je savais qui c'était et je redoublai mes larmes. J'avais tellement mal, je ne pensais qu'au pire… je n'étais pas capable de me rassurer.

-Chut… c'est fini Bella… elle va bien… je vais bien…

-Si je ne m'étais pas réveillée Edward… si elle était partie avec elle…

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Ne pense plus à ça… elle va bien… et on est là tous les trois…

-Carlie est seule… pourquoi tu l'as laissée seule, dis-je en me levant d'un seul bond.

-Non, elle est avec Alice… dit-il en se levant à son tour, mais en titubant légèrement.

-Edward ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste… l'effet n'est pas encore totalement parti… dit-il en m'attirant dans ses bras. Ses bras où j'étais bien et en sécurité. Il me rassurait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. D'autres bras vinrent m'enlacer et Edward retourna auprès de Carlie.

-Viens là Bella… tu es crevée… tu devrais te reposer…

Je me laissai guider vers les chaises et me laissai tomber sur l'une d'elle. Jasper passa son bras derrière mes épaules et ma tête se posa instinctivement contre son torse et je m'endormis épuisée par la nuit que je venais de passer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi et je ne me souvenais plus comment j'en étais arrivée dans ce lit. J'avais un oreiller confortable, mais qui bougeait et elle sentait vraiment très bon. J'ouvris les yeux et devant moi, Carlie dormait sur le même oreiller que moi. Je levai mon visage pour voir Edward qui me souriait de toutes ses dents, un bras passé de chaque côté le droit qui m'enlaçait et le gauche qui enlaçait Carlie. Nous étions toutes les deux blottis contre lui, la tête de Carlie reposant sur son torse et moi un peu plus bas au niveau de son estomac.

-Bien dormi mon amour ??

-Oui, enfin je pense… comment je suis arrivée là ?

-Jasper… tu parlais tellement dans ton sommeil… tu ne faisais que répéter mon nom et celui de Carlie et tu te débattais en gémissant… J'étais déjà installé avec Carlie, Jasper t'a déposée là avec nous et tu as arrêté de gémir et de te débattre… ça fait presque 4 heures de ça.

Il avait dit tout ça en me caressant le bras et me donnant des baisers sur le front. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'il faisait la même chose avec Carlie, quand il a prononcé son nom.

-J'ai dormi 4 heures ???

-Oui, Carlie aussi… on va pouvoir quitter dans près de 3 heures, quand Carlie va avoir mangé un repas acceptable.

-Toi tu as dormi ?

-Pas vraiment… mes parents sont là et on a discuté de ce qui s'en vient. Ma mère m'a offert de rester avec nous jusqu'à mardi et retourner tous chez eux pour noël, mais je voulais d'abord en discuter avec toi avant d'accepter. On peut changer nos plans, et reporter notre départ à plus tard.

-Tanya, elle est où ?

-Au poste de police… et je m'en fiche pas mal… Notre avocat sera à la maison demain pour discuter de nos options face à cette situation.

-D'accord… dis-je en me recouchant sur lui.

Je pris la main de Carlie et la portai à ma bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement. Mon dieu que j'aimais cette enfant. Je crois que j'en serais morte moi aussi si Tanya avait réussi à l'emmener avec elle. Je frissonnai juste à y penser. Edward me serra plus fort contre lui.

-Elle va bien Bella. Elle va bien. Ne pense plus à ça.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez...**

**Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il va arriver à Tanya ??? Bella sera-t-elle capable de se séparer de Carlie pour retourner vivre chez elle ???**

**J'ai une question : Faites-moi savoir quel est votre chapitre préféré ??**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	17. CHAPITRE 17 : MON SOULAGEMENT

**Salut les filles,**

**Chapitre un peu plus court qu'à l'habitude. J'espère que vous apprécierai le retour à la maison.**

**TinaLuxembourg :** Merci beaucoup.

**Sophie :** Tu as raison, Tanya ne mérite que des claques… mais Bella n'a pas eu la chance de le faire... oui je sais, le lemon était tout petit… mais fallait que les somnifères agissent et Bella était inquiète, alors, c'était pas de lemon ou alors, une petite vite intense… lol… alors, tant qu'à rien avoir… lol… Je me reprends dans ce chapitre… Les parents d'Edward sont en ville ne l'oublie pas… Pour une nouvelle séance bachata/sexe… je te promets que je vais remettre ça… mais laisse le temps à Bella de se remettre de ses ecchymoses au dos…

**Jo :** Non, la fin de cette fic n'est pas sur le point d'arriver… enfin si je m'en tiens à mon plan du début… J'adore vraiment l'écrire et j'aimerais bien la continuer encore un bon bout. J'aviserai en début de chapitre quand je saurai combien il m'en reste. En attendant, tu peux toujours lire Espoir sur mon profil… elle est complète et a 28 longs chapitres…

**Sam :** je n'ai pas l'habitude de stopper un chapitre en plein milieu d'une intrigue, je crois que je l'ai fait une fois. Je crois que personne n'aime Tanya… lol…

**Bonne lecture**

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : MON SOULAGEMENT**

* * *

Carlie s'était réveillée quelques minutes après moi. Elle avait mangé une espèce de bouillon de poulet avec quelques nouilles qui faisait office de soupe poulet et nouilles. Ça ne semblait pas très bon.

-Bella, tu veux bien me faire un gros sandwich quand on va rentrer à la maison s'il-te-plaît ???

-Bien sûr ma puce… tout ce que tu voudras !!!

Elle avait dit à la maison. Elle me considérait comme faisant partie de cette maison et par la même occasion de sa famille, bien qu'elle me l'ait déjà dit, j'adorais qu'elle m'inclut dans sa vie de tous les jours. J'eu un petit pincement de bonheur au cœur en découvrant une fois de plus combien cette fillette me rendait heureuse. Et combien cette fois je ne paniquai pas qu'elle m'accepte aussi facilement.

-Alors, je pourrais avoir un cornet deux boules fraise et chocolat ?

-On verra après ton sandwich…

-D'accord… on peut y aller maintenant, papa ?

-Oui, on peut quitter.

Edward mis les chaussures à Carlie et son chandail à capuche tandis que je faisais de même avec le mien. Edward était habillé d'un jeans et t-shirt qu'Alice lui avait ramené avec sa voiture. Je passai chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires supplémentaires et décidai de prendre Mojito avec moi. Il était souvent seul et j'étais presque toujours avec Edward. Je descendis retrouver Edward et Carlie et quand je donnai Mojito à Carlie, elle me remercia en serrant mon chat contre elle. Edward me fit un sourire qui voulait dire qu'il approuvait mon geste.

-Il était toujours tout seul… et je… je m'ennuyais de lui…

-Tu as très bien fait Bella. Carlie l'adore.

On rentra chez _nous_ et les parents d'Edward, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie nous accueillirent chaleureusement. Carlie sauta dans les bras de sa mamie et lui présenta Mojito. Elle était très fière de pouvoir s'occuper de lui.

Mon grand frère me serra dans ses bras doucement faisant attention à mes blessures au dos et m'embrassant sur la joue. Il ne le dit pas, mais je savais qu'il avait eu peur pour moi. Il m'informa que mes parents et ceux de Rosalie et Jasper nous attendaient pour la soirée du nouvel an cette année puisqu'ils partaient en croisière mardi matin pour une semaine. Rosalie me prit également dans ses bras et me dit qu'elle s'était arrangée avec Angela pour les journées de travail au garage avant le congé de noël. Angela l'appellerait si elle avait un problème. Alice me serra un peu trop fort pour mon pauvre dos me faisant promettre de lui montrer ma blessure pour voir si elle devait changer le style de ma robe pour la fête de noël dans quelques jours. C'était sa façon à elle de s'occuper de moi.

Jasper me serra longuement contre lui, je m'accrochai à son cou et je le remerciai de m'avoir sorti de ma panique pour m'emmener faire des examens. Je dus m'éloigner de lui, parce que j'étais sur le point de lui déversai mon inquiétude pour Carlie avec mes larmes. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et j'espérais juste qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin de lui parler, j'avais besoin de savoir comment me comporter avec Carlie. J'avais peur qu'elle ait vécu un choc, et je voulais être à l'écoute de ses besoins et savoir déceler la moindre information sur un trouble quelconque.

-Je ne partirai pas avant qu'on se soit parlé, d'accord ?

-J'en ai trop besoin Jasper, merci.

-Je sais, Bella, je sais… dit-il en embrassant mon front avant de me sourire.

Edward n'avait pas manqué une seule seconde de notre échange et il remercia Jasper d'un hochement de tête avant de me ramener vers lui pour me présenter ses parents. Son père m'embrassa sur la joue, me remercia et me fit promettre de lui parler si j'avais un malaise physique quelconque. Sa mère me serra tendrement contre elle.

-Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin Bella, Edward m'a tellement dit de bien de toi.

-Enchantée madame Cullen, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir vous rencontrer également.

-Oh ma chérie, appelle-moi Esmée…

-D'accord… dis-je timidement.

-Je me suis permise de faire le diner, j'espère que c'est correct ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Oh c'est très gentil, je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai une faim de loup.

Edward s'approcha de sa mère pour lui parler tout bas.

-Si ça ne dérange pas maman, Bella et moi, on va aller prendre une douche et se changer avant le dîner. Tu peux t'occuper de Carlie s'il-te-plait ?

Elle le regarda tendrement et posa une main sur sa joue en une douceur maternelle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand… prenez votre temps…

-Merci maman, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de poser sa main au creux de mes reins pour me guider vers les escaliers.

J'entendis Emmet râler de la tape que Rosalie venait de lui mettre derrière la tête parce qu'il s'était aperçu qu'on s'éclipsait un moment. J'entendis Alice demander à son père de mettre une musique d'ambiance et je me doutais bien que c'était là sa deuxième _« je t'en dois une »_.

Je ne cacherai pas que j'étais on ne peut plus contente de me retrouver en tête à tête avec Edward, après tout ce brouhaha. Une douche me ferait le plus grand bien et j'avais hâte de revêtir des vêtements plus présentables et surtout de mettre des sous-vêtements.

Il me fit entrer dans la salle de bain de notre chambre après avoir fermés et verrouillés les deux portes derrière nous. Il dézippa mon chandail à capuche et le fit glisser sur mes bras pour qu'il tombe sur le sol. Il passa ses mains sur mon visage et du bout des doigts, il continua sa descente sur mes épaules, ma poitrine, mes seins, mon ventre. Il agrippa l'ourlet de mon haut de pyjama que je portais toujours et le fit passer par-dessus ma tête. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge. Il passa doucement ses mains sur mes seins pour les prendre en coupe et de se pencher pour les caresser avec son nez, humant mon odeur. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et le fit remonter pour l'embrasser passionnément.

J'avais tellement eu peur pour lui, pour Carlie. J'avais besoin de le sentir vivant, de sentir qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait rien. Je fis passer à mon tour mes mains sur son corps pour lui enlever son chandail et je l'attirai à moi pour sentir sa peau sur la mienne. Je gémis de douleur, lorsqu'il enroula ses bras autour de mon corps.

-Aie !!!

-Oh Bella, je suis désolé… Excuse-moi, mon amour… ça va ??? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, ça va aller, c'est juste sensible quand on y touche.

-Je suis tellement désolé Bella… je ne lui pardonnerai jamais le mal qu'elle t'a fait… dit-il en fermant les yeux et serrant les dents.

Je passai une main sur son visage et il ouvrit les yeux.

-Pour rien au monde, je ne regretterai d'avoir ses blessures. J'en aurais eu encore plus s'il avait fallu que ça aille plus loin. Je te jure Edward… je te jure que jamais… jamais je ne l'aurais laissé partir avec Carlie… jamais tu m'entends… finis-je des sanglots dans la gorge.

-Merci Bella, merci… si tu savais comme je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir protégé Carlie comme je l'aurais fait… tu as été parfaite…

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et je les essuyai avec mes pouces prenant son visage en coupe avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime Edward…

-Je t'aime aussi Bella… si tu savais combien je t'aime…

Je brisai le baiser et j'enlevai mon jeans et mon boxer. Edward fit de même et nous glissâmes sous le jet d'eau de la douche. J'eu un mouvement de recul lorsque l'eau heurta la peau de mon dos. Edward me lava les cheveux d'une façon attentionnée, il fit mousser le gel de douche sur ma peau et me rinça délicatement avec le pommeau de la douche qu'il avait décroché et recouvert d'une serviette pour que le jet soit moins direct sur mon dos. Il remit ensuite la douche sur le crochet et il passa en dessous pour se laisser caresser par l'eau chaude sur son corps en fermant les yeux. L'eau qui coulait sur son corps le rendait tellement sexy. J'étais bien consciente que toutes les petites caresses anodines et les effleurements ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent à son désir. J'aurais été folle de laisser passer la chance de pouvoir lui faire descendre la pression. Même si je savais que se serait la seule caresse qu'on pourrait se faire, et que je resterais probablement sur ma faim, j'avais envie de lui faire.

J'enroulai donc, ma main autour de son sexe tendu et dur comme du marbre et commençai des petits mouvements sur toute sa longueur. Edward ouvrit les yeux, je lui souris et augmentai la pression de ma main lui arrachant un gémissement avant même qu'il ne puisse protester. Je faisais des mouvements longs et lents pour ensuite en faire des courts et rapides. Edward balançait ses hanches en s'appuyant de ses mains sur les murs de la douche de chaque côté de lui. _Dieu qu'il était sexy._ Je passai mon pouce sur le bout de son gland faisant des cercles le faisant grogner. Il soufflait difficilement et je savais qu'il ne tarderait pas à jouir, lorsqu'il attrapa un de mes seins d'une de ses mains pour le palper et le pétrir. Il donna quelques coups de reins contre ma main toujours en mouvements et il se libéra, déversant sa jouissance sur ma main qui ralentissait le mouvement pour lui faire savourer le moment de détente tant mérité après l'orgasme.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et reprit peu à peu ses esprits et sa respiration.

-Bella… c'était… humm… c'était bon… merci…

-De rien… je ne voyais pas comment tu aurais fait pour le faire entrer dans ton jeans s'il ne s'était pas soulagé, riais-je.

-Tu vas me rendre fou… tu es vraiment la plus merveilleuse femme que j'ai rencontrée… Je t'aime.

Nous sortîmes de la douche et Edward m'attrapa par la taille et me souleva pour me faire asseoir sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Il m'embrassa doucement et descendit rapidement vers mes seins pour s'en délecter amoureusement. Il continuait sa descente vers mon bas ventre et je le stoppai avec mes mains en relevant son visage vers moi.

-Edward… tout le monde nous attends…

-Ma mère a dit de prendre notre temps… argumenta-t-il.

-Edward… ils… ils vont nous entendre…

-Alice a fait mettre de la musique (smack)… c'est pratique d'avoir une sœur avec des pratiques d'obsédées finalement, dit-il en reprenant ses baisers en commençant par mon cou.

-Edward, je ne pourrai pas résister si tu continues.

-C'est le but… (smack) laisse-toi aller… (smack) ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir que je vais te donner… (Smack) Crois-moi… (smack) ça fait un bien fou…

Il s'agenouilla et il plongea son visage dans mon entre jambe en écartant ces dernières de ses mains sur mes genoux. Il embrassa mon sexe comme s'il embrassait ma bouche, et je rendis les armes en prenant appuis sur mes coudes, en les plaçant derrière moi faisant attention pour ne pas coller mon dos sur le miroir derrière moi. Edward remonta mes jambes pour lui donner plus d'accès en posant mes pieds sur ses épaules. J'étais complètement et totalement offerte pour lui et c'était assez excitant comme position, complètement à sa merci.

Il fit tournoyer sa langue autour de mon clitoris qui était gonflé d'excitation. Il glissa sa langue sur toute la longueur de ma fente déjà humide pour lui. Il lécha, suçota et mordilla mon sexe avant de me pénétrer avec sa langue.

Il revint titiller mon clitoris de sa langue et inséra un doigt en moi, puis deux et les fit courber vers le haut frappant sur mon point G décuplant mon plaisir, me rapprochant de plus en plus vers mon orgasme.

-Oh oui… Edward… soufflais-je.

Il avait raison, j'étais bien et je ne pensais qu'au plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je serrai mes cuisses sous l'effet du plaisir, coinçant son visage à l'endroit où il le fallait. Edward gémit contre mon sexe à cet instant et augmenta la pression de sa langue sur mon bouton de plaisir et celle de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi en même temps. Je partis dans une vague de plaisir, libérant mon suc sur la bouche de mon amant en m'accrochant les doigts à ses cheveux sous la force de ma jouissance.

-Oh putain… Edward… ouiii…

Edward termina en lapant tout mon sexe de son nectar et téta langoureusement mon clitoris pour prolonger ma jouissance.

Il m'aida à me remettre sur mes jambes en me tenant par la taille. Je me laissai aller contre son torse en soupirant.

-Waouh… tu avais raison… c'était vraiment bon… merci…

_Merde, j'avais juré comme un mec tellement ça avait été bon !!!_

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Viens mettre des vêtements…

J'essayai de mettre un soutien-gorge, mais ce fut peine perdue. L'attache faisait une pression et une friction que je ne pouvais pas tolérer. Edward descendit et m'envoya Alice qui lui avait dit m'avoir emmené des vêtements à l'hôpital. Peut-être elle aurait une solution.

-Hey Bella… tu vas bien ?

-Ça va… je vais m'en remettre.

-Alors, mon frère s'est bien occupé de toi ? dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-Vous nous avez entendu ? paniquais-je.

-Non… mais… c'est écrit sur ton visage…

-Oh… Emmet va flipper… riais-je.

-Rosalie lui a déjà enfilé 3 tapes derrière la tête parce qu'il se plaignait que votre douche était longue…

Nous pouffâmes toutes les deux.

-Merci pour la musique… on est quitte maintenant…

-Oui, mais rien nous oblige à arrêter de se rendre service…

Je lui pris la main et la serrai dans la mienne.

-Merci Bella… merci pour ce que tu as fait… je…

-C'est bon Alice… Carlie est importante pour moi… je l'aime beaucoup…

Elle me serra la main à son tour.

-Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça. C'est une camisole avec un soutien-gorge intégré à l'avant… pas de couture ou d'agrafe au dos… ce sera plus confortable.

-Merci Alice… je savais que tu saurais quoi faire…

-Bella, je suis heureuse que mon frère t'ait rencontré… tu es celle qu'il lui faut…

-Merci Alice… Je crois qu'on a tous trouvé la personne qu'il nous fallait pas vrai ?

-Absolument… Tu nous rejoins en bas… dit-elle souriante en sortant de la chambre.

J'enfilai la camisole et j'avoue que c'était vraiment très confortable pour ma blessure. Je mis un chandail manche courte et col en V par-dessus et un jeans. Après avoir attaché mes cheveux en un espèce de chignon lâche sur ma nuque, je descendis rejoindre les autres.

Carlie m'accueillit à bras ouverts et je la pris sur mes genoux nous assoyant sur le canapé. Mojito vint s'installer sur nous. Carlie passa son bras autour de mon cou et déposa sa tête au creux de celui-ci.

-Merci Bella… je t'aime… souffla-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux cherchant ceux d'Edward. Ils étaient remplis de larmes, attendrit devant le geste de sa fille. Esmée avait porté la main à sa bouche et des larmes menaçaient de couler. Edward l'enlaça tendrement en l'embrassant sur la tempe et la serra contre lui.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Carlie… soufflais-je à mon tour en déposant un long baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

Carlie releva sa tête pour me regarder.

-Bella… on se fera un sandwich une autre fois d'accord ? Mamie elle a fait des lazagnes.

-Bien sur. On en fera une autre fois.

Edward s'approcha de nous et s'agenouilla pour nous enlacer toutes les deux, faisant fuir Mojito vers Jasper. Carlie rit en faisant un bisou à son père et elle s'accrocha à son cou pour le serrer très très fort.

-Venez mes amours, le diner est servi, dit Edward en se levant, Carlie toujours dans ses bras en me tendant la main.

Il m'attira à lui et embrassa mon front avant de me guider vers la salle à diner où tout le monde nous attendait. Nous prîmes places comme à l'habitude, moi, Edward et Carlie. Mais Carlie resta debout.

-Viens Carlie à côté de moi, dit Edward doucement.

-Non, à côté de Bella. Entre Bella et toi, dit-elle sérieusement.

-D'accord, céda-t-il.

Elle tassa sa chaise vers la mienne et fit suivre son assiette. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train de couper les lazagnes de Carlie, alors qu'Edward lui versait du lait dans son verre. Rosalie assise à ma gauche, me fit un sourire rassurant quand je finis par reporter mon attention sur mon assiette. J'avais passé ma main dans les cheveux de Carlie et Edward leva les yeux vers moi lorsqu'il rencontra ma main sur la tête de sa fille. Il me sourit. Nous avions fait le même geste au même moment.

Le diner fut merveilleux. Esmée est une très bonne cuisinière. Elle avait même fait des crèmes caramel pour le dessert. Rosalie parla de sa grossesse et des maisons qu'ils avaient visitées dans les derniers jours, mais ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé. Carlie baillait, même si elle avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée. Edward l'emmena pour prendre son bain, mais une fois de plus, c'est moi qu'elle réclama. Edward n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients, mais Carlisle regarda Jasper et ce dernier hocha la tête. Entre médecin, ils devaient penser à la même chose. Alors que j'étais avec Carlie dans la salle bain, Jasper cogna à la porte. Je sortis pour lui parler pendant que la fillette se glissait dans l'eau recouverte de mousse.

-Essaie donc de la faire parler, je reste près de la porte. Elle s'accroche à toi et je voudrais juste comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête. Edward est d'accord.

Je hochai la tête. Jasper était toujours de bons conseils et il était un psychologue très en demande, malgré son jeune âge.

-Alors Carlie, tu es contente que les vacances de noël soient là ?

-Oh oui… Je vais pouvoir me coucher plus tard et me lever plus tard aussi. On va pouvoir faire des soirées pyjama télé plus souvent.

-Tu as raison, c'est génial les vacances.

_Merde, je n'étais pas psy moi. je fais comment pour la faire parler…_

-Dis-moi comment ça se passe noël chez ta mamie et ton papie ?

-Et bien… Alice nous fait toujours des vêtements super chics, tu vas voir c'est elle la meilleure pour faire des robes… on fait une chasse aux cadeaux dans toute la maison et c'est toujours moi qui gagne.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, mais je sais qu'ils me laissent tous gagnés… j'adore ça…

-Ensuite, il se passe quoi ? est-ce que le père noël vient vous rendre visite ?

-Non, plus maintenant… moi j'aimais bien quand Eléazar, le frère de mon papie, se déguisait, ça me faisait rire… mais Tanya, elle trouvait ça bébé et elle a fait une crise à papa en revenant pour ne plus avoir de père noël… c'est cette fois là aussi qu'elle m'a dit que ça n'existait pas, dit-elle tristement.

_Tanya, elle l'avait appelée Tanya, pas maman… Jasper merde, j'espère que tu es encore là… Dans le fond, c'est tout ce qu'elle méritait de se faire appeler Tanya et non maman… Dire à sa fille de moins de 7 ans que le père noël n'existait pas… c'est une insulte._

-Je suis désolée… ma puce…

-Non.

-Non quoi ???

-Personne ne doit être désolée… à cause de Tanya… elle est méchante…

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Bella… pourquoi tu es partie quand j'ai raconté ce que Tanya m'avait dit cette nuit ?

-Oh… euh… je ne voulais pas déranger… je voulais te laisser avec ton papa… pour lui parler en privé… juste lui et toi…

-J'aurais aimé que tu restes.

Je lui souris et j'espérais seulement que mon sourire ne paraissait pas faux. J'avais la gorge nouée et ça me faisait mal tellement je retenais mes larmes. Carlie me fixa de ses yeux verts… verts comme ceux de son père.

-Je t'ai demandé de prendre soin de mon papa, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, je me souviens.

-Je voudrais… que tu prennes soins de moi aussi… comme une maman… mon amie Kristen elle dit que c'est ok de te voir comme une maman… une deuxième maman…

Mon cœur se mit à battre dans ma poitrine. Je la regardais et elle continua de parler.

-Papa est d'accord, si toi tu es d'accord.

Elle fit une courte pause avant de reprendre et je me souvins qu'Alice et Edward m'avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas la stopper quand elle ouvrait son cœur et faisait des confidences.

-Est-ce que je peux te dire pour cette nuit ? Je ne veux plus avoir de mensonge avec papa et pas de mensonge avec toi.

-Oui, tu peux me dire pour cette nuit…

J'avais dit ça doucement. J'avais tellement peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire.

-Elle m'a réveillée et m'a dit que qu'on devait partir. Je ne voulais pas partir sans papa et pas sans toi. Elle s'est fâchée et m'a criée dessus parce qu'elle disait que c'était elle ma mère et pas toi… J'ai dit que je le savais… que je t'aimais comme j'aime marraine Alice…

Elle prit une grande respiration.

-Bella… Tanya elle a dit que tu ne m'aimes pas… que tu me volerais mon papa et que tu l'emmènerais loin pour ne plus que je le vois…

_Ah la garce…_

-J'ai pleuré et dis que ce n'était pas vrai… elle a dit que si je te réveillais en pleurant… que je ne reverrais plus jamais papa… elle est sorti de ma chambre et est revenue avec un yogourt… elle me faisait peur… Elle m'a obligé à manger le yogourt, même si je n'avais pas faim… il n'était pas bon et quand j'ai presque vomi à cause du goût… elle a mit sa main devant ma bouche pour ne pas qu'il sorte…

Elle avait le regard fixe et elle tremblait un peu… je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la bercer… je ne fis rien… j'avais peur de briser son envol…

-Elle a mit le reste du pot de yogourt dans ma bouche avec la cuillère même si je gardais ma bouche fermée et elle a encore mit sa main sur ma bouche pour pas que je vomisse… j'avais peur… je pleurais beaucoup et elle s'est encore fâchée, m'a dit que j'étais un bébé… après… je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital…

Elle me regarda enfin, je pouvais maintenant parler et surtout la rassurer. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'Edward soit là.

-Carlie… je veux que tu saches… que je t'aime beaucoup… tu es une gentille petite fille… je ne te volerai pas ton papa… tu sais que c'est mon amoureux ?

-Oui.

-Tu es importante pour moi Carlie. J'aime bien quand tu es là. Je t'ai déjà dit que les amoureux ils avaient besoin d'avoir des discussions d'adulte. C'est la raison pour laquelle Edward et moi avons besoin d'être seuls des fois tous les deux. Je ne volerai pas Edward… il va toujours rester avec toi et revenir s'il vient chez moi sans toi, je te le promets.

-D'accord.

Je lui caressai le visage.

-Bella… je voulais savoir… savoir si tu m'aimais toujours… là je le sais… tu ne m'as pas repoussée, pas une fois ce soir… Tanya elle m'aurait repoussée après la deuxième fois… elle m'aurait dit d'aller voir mon père…

Elle avait fait exprès d'exagérer ses comportements affectifs envers moi ce soir. Pour vérifier si je la repousserais, pour vérifier si je l'aimais encore. Tanya avait foutu le bordel dans sa tête, elle avait mit le doute en elle. Une mère, une vraie mère ne devraient jamais mettre en doute les sentiments d'un enfant, c'est cruel.

-Alors, c'est d'accord Bella ? dit-elle me sortant de mes pensées.

Elle voulait une réponse à la question que j'avais laissée sans réponse.

-Oui, ma puce, c'est d'accord… je vais m'occuper de toi et prendre soin de toi comme une maman… je t'aime fort, ma chérie…

-Je t'aime fort aussi Bella…

Je la serrai dans mes bras et on se fit un gros câlin. Elle ria quand elle vit que mon chandail était tout mouillé à cause de l'eau. Je lui tendis le gel douche aux fraises

-Je reviens dans une minute ma puce.

Je sortis pendant qu'elle se lavait. Jasper était toujours là et je me jetai dans ses bras en pleurant. Edward était là lui aussi et il était figé sur place d'avoir entendu la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec sa fille. Il se leva pour aller sortir Carlie du bain. Il me caressa le bras au passage. Jasper m'emmena dans la chambre d'Edward, et on se coucha tous les deux sur le lit. Je me roulai en boule sur mon flanc et Jasper me laissa vider mes larmes sur sa chemise.

-Jasper, j'ai tellement eu peur…

-C'est fini Bella… ça va bien aller…

-Je veux te croire… je suis une vraie fontaine…

-Tu es fatiguée, demain ça ira mieux. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

Je me blotti un peu plus contre lui et me calmai davantage.

-Tu te sens bien avec la discussion que tu viens d'avoir ? demanda Jasper.

-Oui. Je ne me voyais pas autrement que comme Carlie me voit. J'ai juste eu une fois de plus la confirmation que j'avais ma place avec eux. J'ai un amoureux formidable et une petite fille adorable.

-Tu viens de t'engager envers elle, tu le sais ? C'est important pour elle ce que tu viens de faire.

-Oui. C'est important pour moi aussi.

-Tu sais elle ne comprend pas tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Elle a parlé avec Edward aussi et elle est juste inquiète de perdre ses repères, soit Edward et maintenant toi. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée pour l'instant. Si elle parle de Tanya, laissez là en parler, bon ou mauvais, il faut la laisser parler.

-Tu sais pourquoi elle l'appelle Tanya ?

-Je crois qu'elle a fait le lien avec la façon dont Tanya l'a traitée et la façon dont une mère, une maman doit se comporter.

-D'accord. Merci Jasper. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là à chaque fois que j'en ai eu besoin ?

-Tu aurais passé toutes tes soirées d'adolescente dans les bras de mecs qui ne savaient pas y faire… tu aurais du t'acheter un nouveau « Georges » tellement il serait usé… et tu n'aurais pas le merveilleux privilège de me gâcher une chemise à chacune de tes peines… se moqua-t-il.

-J'ai eu de la chance de t'avoir et je te remercie d'être encore là.

-On a passé à une autre étape de notre vie maintenant… Je suis heureux pour toi, Edward te rend heureuse et je sais que c'est lui, c'est l'homme de ta vie…

-Oui... c'est lui...

Il y eut un silence et je reprit la parole, je voulais qu'on ait la discussion qu'on aurait du avoir il y quelques mois. La discussion qui mettrait fin à notre histoire d'amis "intimes". Même si tout avait toujours été clair entre nous, il fallait maintenant tourner la page sur notre adolescence qui s'était un peu attardée.

-Jasper… je n'ai jamais eu de regrets d'avoir partagé du sexe avec toi… c'était même très agréable…

-Je sais Bella… c'est pareil pour moi… je te remercie de m'avoir fait partager ces moments… je vais toujours en garder un bon souvenir…

-Et puis toi aussi, tu passes à la vitesse supérieure… tu as Alice maintenant.

-Oui… j'ai Alice et…

-Et quoi ?

Il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche.

-Regarde, dit-il en me la tendant.

-Oh mon dieu !!! tu va lui demander de t'épouser ??? dis-je en faisant l'aller-retour entre ses yeux et la bague..

-Oui… après le réveillon… juste avant de dormir…

Je le serrai dans mes bras.

-Je suis contente pour toi.

-Ouais… j'espère juste qu'elle va dire oui… dit-il nerveusement.

-Tu veux rire, j'espère ? Tu es son prince charmant, elle est complètement folle de toi, et…

-ET ???

-Tu baises comme un dieu… aucune raison qu'elle refuse… dis-je en souriant. Me rappelant qu'Alice m'avait déjà dit avoir raison sur la force des orgasmes que je lui avais promis si elle couchait avec Jasper. En plus de ce qu'elle avait dit à Edward pour le faire décrisper de les avoir surpris.

Nous avons continué à parler pendant presqu'une heure avant qu'on frappe à la porte. Edward s'excusa, mais Carlie voulait son bisou. Je me rendis dans la chambre de Carlie où elle était installée avec Mojito dans son lit. Je lui fis un gros câlin, et avec Edward, je retournai au salon.

Il se faisait tard, Rosalie et Emmet nous quittèrent, Rose était complètement sur le carreau. Alice ramassait la cuisine avec sa mère. Jasper et Carlisle discutait d'une nouvelle étude sur un antidépresseur. Edward s'installa au piano et je pris place à côté de lui. Nous n'avions pas parlé ni un ni l'autre et je posai ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il faisait promener ses doigts sur les touches noires et blanches. Je ne sais combien de temps nous étions restés là. J'avais complètement occulté le temps. Edward arrêta de jouer.

-Tu viens dormir ?

Je regardai autour de nous et tout le monde était parti.

-Ils sont tous parti ?

-Oui, mes parents dorment au sous-sol, Alice et Jasper viennent de partir.

Je hochai la tête et le suivi dans les escaliers. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Carlie pour vérifier qu'elle était correcte. La panique me gagna et je laissai sortir un « EDWARD » lorsque je vis qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit.

Il revint sur ses pas et entra dans sa chambre en courant, pour ensuite revenir vers moi. Edward m'attrapa et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Bella… elle dort dans notre lit… elle va bien…

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les mienne en un chaste baiser et m'entraîna dans la chambre. J'enfilai un pyjama et glissai sous la couette pour me blottir contre le petit corps chaud de Carlie.

-Papa ? Bella ?

-Oui, ma puce c'est nous... rendors-toi...

-Je peux rester avec vous Bella ?

-Oui, ma chérie

Edward fit le tour pour embrasser sa fille.

-Dors bien ma puce... je t'aime, dit-il en donnant un baiser sur son front.

-Je t'aime fort papa... merci Bella...

Edward se colla précautionneusement contre moi dans mon dos, il enserra ma taille et déposa un baiser sur mon épaule.

-Bonne nuit Bella…

-Bonne nuit Edward…

J'étais bien dans les bras protecteurs de mon amoureux et Carlie en sécurité dans mes bras. C'était là, ce qu'on aurait du faire hier soir...

Maintenant j'étais soulagée de pouvoir le faire et de le refaire à chaque fois que j'en aurais besoin pour me sentir bien.

* * *

**Alors, là, j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui me laisse des reviews... j'essaie de répondre à tout le monde, mais le temps me manque... J'imagine bien pouvoir atteindre les 700 reviews pour ce chapitre... **

**Ma véronika crepuscule... je suis de tout coeur avec toi.**

**Merci encore de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	18. CHAPITRE 18 : MON BIENETRE

**Allo les filles.**

**Chapitre un peu plus court qu'à l'habitude. Je ne voulais pas mettre la fête de noël dans le même chapitre, ça aurait été trop long et vous auriez du attendre plus longtemps pour pouvoir lire la suite de leurs aventures. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Moustik, amel, schaeffer, flap, Vanessa, Angel****, ****Shaly, ****:** merci beaucoup

**Habswifes, Ousna92 :** Il va en avoir encore des discussions Bella/Carlie… et elles seront toutes émouvantes et intenses…

**Alexa27 :** Tu sais Edward veut vendre sa maison et en trouver une autre… vous imaginez tous qu'il va demander à Bella de venir vivre avec Carlie et lui, et bien… vous avez toutes raisons… il va lui demander, mais va-t-elle accepter ???

**Sylvia :** Je ne crois pas que Bella fera une demande d'adoption… pour la simple te bonne raison qu'elle ne pourra pas en faire une au point de vue juridique. Tanya n'est pas morte et qu'elle n'a pas renoncé à sa maternité… alors tant que Tanya est en vie, elle reste la mère légale de Carlie, peu importe le comportement qu'elle a avec sa fille. Le mieux encore pour Carlie serait qu'Edward ait la garde permanente et complète.

**MissSidle73**: J'aurais voulu te répondre par MP mais il n'est pas activé. Merci beaucoup.

**Bonne lecture**

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : MON BIEN-ÊTRE**

* * *

-NON !!! PAAPAAA !!!

-Chut… Carlie… soufflais-je doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

-PA… PAA !!!

Edward se leva et se précipita de l'autre côté du lit, vers Carlie pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme une noyée à sa bouée. Elle sanglotait dans le cou de son papa.

-Papa… pleura-t-elle.

-Chut… ma princesse… c'est fini… je suis là…

J'ouvris la lampe sur la table de chevet derrière moi et je m'assis les jambes croisées sur le lit. Carlie leva la tête vers moi et me regarda tristement. Elle tendit la main vers moi et je la saisis en m'approchant d'eux. Elle essayait de reprendre une respiration normale mais la peine qu'elle avait se traduisait dans les sanglots encore présent dans sa voix.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar mon bébé, calme-toi, on est là...

-On est là ma puce... dis-je pour appuyer les paroles d'Edward.

-Ça va aller maintenant ? lui demanda Edward.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se blottir encore plus contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la fit s'allonger avec lui sous la couette. Elle se serra contre lui et tira sur mon bras une fois de plus pour que je me colle à eux. Je fermai la lampe et embrassai son front avant de m'allonger à mon tour.

La nuit fut entrecoupée des cauchemars de Carlie et le réveil fut un peu difficile. Edward était descendu avec elle très tôt pour le petit déjeuner et moi je m'étais rendormie.

Je les rejoignis quelques heures plus tard, après avoir prit ma douche. Ils étaient tous au salon. Carlie était au piano avec Edward et Carlisle et Esmée prenait leur café tranquillement en écoutant leur petite fille. J'attendis dans l'entrée du salon qu'elle termine son morceau pour me manifester.

-Bonjour… dis-je doucement.

-Oh Bella chérie… tu vas bien ? demanda Esmée.

-Oui, merci… vous avez bien dormi ?

Carlisle se leva et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Oui... on ne peut mieux… je t'apporte un café ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh…. Euh… oui… c'est gentil, merci, bafouillais-je.

Edward me sourit, je m'approchai d'eux.

-Tu joues vraiment très bien, ma puce… dis-je en embrassant Carlie.

-J'ai enfin réussi à la jouer au complet. C'est papa qui m'a aidé, c'est lui le meilleur, dit-elle en souriant.

Edward se leva et m'enlaça doucement par la taille pour ne pas me faire mal.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui… je crois que j'ai récupéré quelques heures et je me sens moins fatiguée…

Je l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres. Carlisle revint avec mon café et il regarda mon visage après m'avoir donné ma tasse.

-Humm… c'est un peu trop rouge… on dirait que la suture est trop serrée… tu me laisses regarder Bella ?

-Oui… si ça ne vous dérange pas… c'est un peu désagréable quand je parle… pourtant hier c'était correct…

-Viens t'asseoir, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Je posai mon café sur la table basse du salon et je pris place sur le canapé. Carlie vint s'asseoir près de moi et je lui souris. Elle me regardait d'une drôle de façon. Ses yeux allaient et venaient sur les blessures que j'avais au visage. Edward quant à lui était retourné au piano et avait remplacé Carlie. Il jouait _Angel de Sarah Mclachlan. _Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en repensant à la soirée où nous avions dansé si intensément pour la deuxième fois ensemble. Il me semblait que c'était bien loin tout ça. J'avais très envie de danser avec Edward, j'avais envie de sentir son corps musclé bouger contre le mien et le sentir me faire tourner de tous les côtés. Je me promettais de faire une soirée de danse quand mon dos irait mieux.

-Ça fait mal ? demanda Carlie, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Juste un peu… mais ton papie il va regarder et je n'aurai plus mal.

-Où tu t'es fait ça ? Ça saigné… tu as pleuré ?

-Non je n'ai pas pleuré…

Carlisle revint et je ne savais pas si j'étais contente ou pas qu'il interrompe sans le vouloir les questions de Carlie.

-Alors Bella… voyons voir ça…

Il posa ses doigts sur mon visage et le fit tourner un peu pour regarder les sutures sur ma lèvre.

-Il n'y a pas d'infection, mais je vais quand même enlever la suture et en refaire une autre… il y a trop d'enflure… Esmée, ma chérie, tu peux m'apporter de la glace…

-Oui… je reviens…

Carlisle sorti des ciseaux de sa trousse et il leva ma lèvre de son index.

-Je vais couper le fil et refaire la suture quand ça aura désenflé un peu. Ça va ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Je vais le faire avec un fil plus fin… on ne verra presque pas la cicatrice…

-Papie, pourquoi elle a ce bobo Bella ?

Edward rata une note sur le piano, moi je me figeai et Carlisle regarda Edward, prit une grande inspiration avant de donner une réponse à Carlie.

-Elle a reçu un coup au visage… alors, là il faut que je suture la blessure pour que ça guérisse mieux et plus vite.

-Ça lui fait mal ?

-Juste un peu… pas vrai Bella ?

-Oui… juste un peu…

Carlie sembla satisfaite de la réponse de son grand-père et moi je fus soulagée qu'elle n'en demande pas plus. Esmée revint avec la glace que Carlisle appuya sur ma lèvre et elle prit la main de Carlie.

-Ma princesse, vient te préparer, il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner et on va aller avec papie au centre commercial faire des emplettes et prendre un déjeuner dans un restaurant.

-D'accord, je viens… à plus tard Bella, dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Elle se dirigea vers son père et lui fit également la bise. Carlisle coupa le fil de ma suture et le retira. Il nettoya la plaie et injecta une petite dose d'anesthésiant avec une petite seringue. Il refit la suture de ma lèvre et je dois avouer, que c'était vraiment plus confortable. Il me donna un antidouleur et quelques conseils. Il regarda mon dos et demanda à Edward de m'appliquer une pommade sur la blessure, après l'avoir nettoyé à nouveau, ce soir avant de dormir.

-Bon, je vous laisse… je vais avec Esmée et Carlie, profiter bien de votre après-midi… nous lança-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Edward jouait toujours au piano, mais cette fois il jouait du classique et je m'installai confortablement dans le fauteuil près de lui et je dégustai mon merveilleux café latté que Carlisle m'avait fait. Cette famille était tellement attentionnée les uns envers les autres, c'en était presque incroyable.

Edward avait joué pendant presqu'une heure avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Un peu… dis-je en me serrant contre lui.

Il embrassa le haut de ma tête et inspira profondément lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit.

-Ça doit être Jane, dit-il en se levant.

-Jane ???

-Notre avocate !

-C'est une femme ?

-Euh… oui… enfin non… elle remplace Alec, ils travaillent ensemble, ce sont mes clients et ils sont mariés, dit Edward en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Oh… d'accord…

Edward ouvrit la porte et laisser entrer une petite femme blonde. Ils se firent la bise et il l'emmena au salon pour me présenter.

-Jane, je te présente Bella. Bella, voici Jane Volturi.

Elle me tendit la main.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin Bella... j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître. Enchantée.

-Oh… enchantée… excusez-moi de ne pas m'être habillée de façon un peu plus présentable… j'avais oublié ce rendez-vous et… disons que j'ai des blessures qui ne me facilite pas l'habillement plus soignée…

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est dimanche et j'étais encore en pyjama il y a 20 minutes, dit-elle en souriant.

Edward revint avec de nouveaux cafés lattés et une assiette spéciale pour moi, vu que je n'avais pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner, soit, croissant, fruits et yogourt. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à ce que Tanya avait fait avec le yogourt.

Jane étalait ses documents face à elle. Edward relatait à nouveau les évènements de vendredi soir et dans la nuit. Jane notait les informations et posait des questions auxquelles je dus répondre, parce qu'Edward ne le pouvait pas. Elle secouait la tête durant que je relatais ce qui s'était passé avec Tanya quand je me suis réveillée jusqu'à l'arrivée des policiers.

-Bella, tu as fait des photos de tes blessures ?

-Non.

-Il faudrait en faire. Si tu décides de porter plainte, nous les aurons, sinon, elles resteront au dossier et seront utile également pour l'accusation de tentative d'enlèvement de Carlie.

Je hochai la tête. Edward mit sa main sur ma cuisse dans une caresse rassurante.

-Edward, tu as fait ta déposition à la police, je crois ?

-Oui, à l'hôpital, Bella et Carlie dormait à ce moment là. Je dois emmener Carlie demain pour qu'elle dise sa version qu'ils prendront comme sa déposition. Je dois être présent, parce qu'elle mineure. Pour Bella, je vais m'informer demain.

-D'accord. Tu devrais te faire accompagner d'un psychologue quand Carlie va parler aux policiers. Ça permettrait de savoir dans quel état psychologique elle est par le même coup. Je dirai à ma secrétaire de t'envoyer quelques noms demain matin.

-D'accord, mais Bella, tu crois qu'on peut demander à Jasper, tu crois qu'il accepterait ? dit Edward.

-J'imagine que oui, je l'appellerai tout à l'heure.

-Jasper Hale ? demanda Jane.

-Euh oui ?

-C'est un brillant psychologue, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre quelques fois et je dois dire qu'il se débrouille à merveille malgré son jeune âge et le peu d'expérience dont il dispose.

Je souris. C'est vrai que Jasper était jeune pour être aussi avancé et reconnu dans sa profession, mais il avait réussit à se faire un nom rapidement dans le milieu.

-Jasper était là, hier soir quand Carlie s'est confiée à Bella. Il sait beaucoup de chose sur cette histoire. Je pense qu'il pourrait très bien nous aider avec Carlie, dit Edward à Jane.

-Absolument… alors c'est réglé… s'il n'est pas disponible, appelle au bureau, Gianna te donnera les noms de ceux avec qui nous travaillons habituellement. De plus, je ne crois pas qu'on devra la faire témoigner si nous devons aller en procès. Un rapport psychologique fera certainement l'affaire. Jasper pourra monter un rapport depuis ce qu'il a entendu hier et au poste. Enfin, si tu es d'accord Edward.

Elle avait l'air de s'y connaître. Vu les questions et les informations qu'elle nous donnait.

-Euh… oui… enfin si ça épargne le procès et le témoignage pour Carlie. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit interrogée. Elle a déjà vécu plus que nécessaire. Bella ?

Il me regarda sérieusement. Il m'avait dit qu'on prendrait toutes les décisions ensemble et qu'il me consulterait à chaque fois qu'il y aurait un changement dans notre vie. Une émotion me serra la gorge à cette attention, de savoir qu'il m'impliquait dans les décisions concernant le bien-être de sa fille, j'étais émue et touchée par cette marque de confiance et d'amour.

-Je suis pour le rapport, pas de témoignage pour Carlie. Tu as raison, elle en a assez vécu, répondis-je en lui souriant.

-Bien, maintenant, Alec m'a demandé de te dire Edward qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait hier pour faire changer le jugement de la garde pour Carlie. Il n'a pas eu le temps de t'en informer, mais, il a prit l'initiative de demander que les droits de Tanya lui soit complètement enlever et pas juste le temps du procès, mais jusqu'à sa majorité.

-C'est bon, Alec sait exactement ce que je veux concernant la garde Carlie.

-Alors, considérant que Tanya ait été 3 mois en hôpital psychiatrique, considérant qu'elle s'est fait arrêter pour possession et vente de cocaïne, et maintenant, considérant qu'elle a drogué et son mari et sa fille pour tentative d'enlèvement de celle-ci, considérant qu'elle a infligé des blessures à la personne qui s'opposait à l'enlèvement et finalement considérant qu'elle a maltraité et résisté aux policiers, on devrait avoir le nouveau verdict pour la garde demain en fin de journée et nous nous attendons à ce qu'il soit en ta faveur.

-Vous croyez qu'il va avoir l'accord du juge ? demandais-je.

-Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'habituellement dans 97 % des cas, la garde de l'enfant est accordée à la mère en cas de séparation ou de divorce, mais nous sommes confiants que le juge rende une décision favorable pour Edward. Les documents présents au dossier montrent que Tanya ne s'est vraiment jamais occupée de sa fille.

-J'espère que ça marchera, soufflais-je.

-Tu sais, il a déjà accepté cette option jusqu'au procès alors, ça devrait bien aller, dit-elle en ramassant ses affaires et elle se leva en me tendant la main.

-Encore une fois, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Bella. Bonne fin de journée.

-Merci… au revoir à bientôt, lui répondis-je.

Edward la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Je l'entendis lui dire qu'elle ou Alec communiquerait avec lui demain après le verdict du juge. Edward revint vers moi en souriant. Il ramassa les bols de cafés ainsi que mon assiette. Je me calai dans le canapé et je me couvris du plaid près de moi. Je fermai les yeux le temps qu'Edward revienne.

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire une sieste, tu as l'air encore crevée, demanda-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

-Humm… tes parents vont bientôt rentrés… ce serait impolie de dormir et de ne pas préparer le diner, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour le diner, je vais m'en occuper, ma mère raffole de mes linguines à la carbonara, ça prends à peine 15 minutes à faire, tu m'aideras avec la salade césar, alors je crois qu'on a le temps pour une sieste, il n'est que 15h00.

-D'accord, dis-je en me levant.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la chambre, Edward sur mes talons, je découvris Mojito endormi sur un oreiller. Je laissai tomber mes vêtements pour ne garder que mon shorty et me glissai sous la couette. Edward jura contre Tanya lorsque mon dos fut découvert, mais finit pas se glisser doucement sous la couette, en boxer, près de moi. Il attrapa ma taille et se rapprocha le plus possible de moi. Peu de temps après, le sommeil nous gagna.

On avait dormit presque 2h00 quand Carlie entra dans la chambre. Elle s'assoya sur la couette et passa une main sur mon visage et je la sentis faire la même chose sur le visage de son père. J'ouvris les yeux et Edward bougea un peu resserrant sa prise sur mes seins et non sur ma taille cette fois.

_Merde, je n'ai pas de chandail… _

Je donnai une petite tape sur la main d'Edward essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait l'enlever de là, mais c'était sans succès.

-Salut ma puce… tu as eu un bel après-midi ?

-Oh oui, et avec papie, on a ramené un film pour ce soir, tu veux bien qu'on l'écoute ?

-Humm oui… d'accord… c'est quoi ?

-Le chihuahua de Beverly Hills.

-C'est parfait. Carlie, tu voudrais bien descendre avec Mojito et lui changer son eau, j'ai oublié de le faire aujourd'hui.

-Oui j'y vais… vous allez descendre ?

-Oui, je réveille Edward et on descend dans deux minutes…

Carlie prit Mojito et sorti de la chambre.

-Edward, il faut se lever…

-Nooonnn… je veux rester avec toi et me coller sur toi… ta peau est tellement douce, tu sens tellement bon, dit-il en caressant mes cuisses et pressant son érection contre mes fesses.

-C'est très intéressant comme proposition, mais je ne voudrais pas que ta mère se tape le diner Edward… allez debout…

-D'accord… tu as raison.

Il se leva et enfila un jeans et un t-shirt tandis que moi, je faisais la même chose de mon côté. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il m'embrassa langoureusement.

-Merci d'être là Bella… je t'aime.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse, une fois de plus submergé par le sentiment de bien-être qui grandissait à chacune des attentions et des marques d'affection d'Edward. Nous descendîmes à la cuisine où Esmée avait déjà commencé à faire bouillir l'eau et laver la salade.

-Hey vous deux, vous avez bien dormi ? nous demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je crois qu'on aura bientôt récupéré et on pourra agir en adulte responsable et non en ados gâté pourri, répondit Edward en embrassant sa mère sur la joue.

Elle lui laissa la place et vint s'asseoir avec moi sur les bancs de comptoir. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra un peu.

-Si tu savais Bella combien je suis heureuse de voir que mon fils a enfin retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cette étincelle dans ses yeux et c'est grâce à toi, merci…

-Vous allez me faire pleurer Esmée…

-Oh non, on a assez pleuré… à partir d'aujourd'hui, les seules larmes que je veux voir sortir de vos yeux à tous les trois, ce sont des larmes de joie, c'est compris, dit-elle en faisant un air faussement choqué.

-Maman… nous n'avons plus l'intention de pleurer… pas vrai Bella ?

-Absolument…

-Parfait… on ouvre une bouteille ? demanda-t-elle.

Edward hocha la tête en continuant de laver la salade qu'il mettait ensuite dans un bol. Je coupai en morceau la salade, ajoutai le bacon, le parmesan, les croutons et la sauce à salade. Edward faisait maintenant chauffer les ingrédients pour la sauce et rajoutait les pâtes cuites et chaudes dans la poêle et les fit sauter avant de dresser les assiettes. Je n'eus droit qu'à une seule coupe de vin que je pris très lentement puisque je prenais encore des antidouleurs. Le diner se révéla être agréable et les parents d'Edward insistèrent pour j'accompagne Edward dès le mardi et non le jeudi à Seattle pour la fête de noël. Esmée m'expliqua qu'on faisait à manger toute la journée et que la famille et quelques amis se joignaient à nous pour le diner et la nuit de noël.

Je ne voulais pas laisser mon frère et Rosalie tout seul, en plus de nos parents qui avaient décidé de partir en voyage une semaine et ne seraient pas là. Alice emmenait Jasper avec elle le mardi et Carlisle proposa qu'Emmet et Rosalie se joignent à nous pour ne pas les laisser seuls ici. J'hésitais, je ne voulais pas déranger et surtout pas imposer ma famille aux parents d'Edward.

-Rassure-toi Bella. La maison est assez grande, plus on est de fou et plus on rit. D'ailleurs, personne ne devrait rester seul le soir de noël, dit Esmée doucement.

-D'accord, on appellera Emmet et Rosalie demain, répondis-je.

Carlie s'était endormie blotti entre Edward et moi, après ½ heure sur le film qu'on regardait dans le salon. Esmée et Carlisle s'étaient retirés au sous-sol dans la chambre d'amis. Edward sourit lorsqu'on les vit descendre main dans la main.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? demandais-je

-Parce qu'on devrait monter à l'étage, avant que…

-Avant que quoi ?

-Que mes parents fassent partager à nos oreilles, leur plaisir sexuel…

-Tu veux rire ?

-Non… Emmet et Rosalie sont des enfants de chœurs à côtés d'eux, ils sont plus du genre d'Alice, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… pouffa-t-il.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tes parents sont des bêtes de sexe ? m'exclamais-je.

Il hocha la tête.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner.

-Non… disons que j'ai l'habitude comme tu as l'habitude d'Emmet et Rosalie… Ils ont toujours été comme ça et nous ont fait comprendre assez tôt à l'adolescence ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sexe et nous ont fait un discours sur le respect de ses partenaires et l'importance de se protéger… Depuis, ils ne se privent plus pour s'exprimer dans ces moments là…

-Tes parents sont des bêtes de sexe, TU es une bête de sexe insatiable et tu étais offusqué de découvrir que Alice en était une… Edward… m'esclaffais-je, en repensant à la tête qu'il avait lorsqu'on avait surpris Alice et Jasper.

-Bella… ne revient pas avec cette histoire, je commençais à peine à m'en remettre, dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Dommage j'allais demander à Alice de me prêter leurs costumes… riais-je.

-Je crois que pour les costumes, tu te débrouilles assez bien, non ? dit-il en souriant.

Des rires se firent entendre du sous-sol, laissant deviner ce qu'il s'y passait.

-Ta chambre chez tes parents, elle est près de celle d'Alice ?

-Sur le même étage en face avec chacune une salle de bain, pourquoi ?

-Je crois que je devrais te préparer psychologiquement alors… tu n'as eu qu'un petit avant goût d'Alice avec Jasper en mode sexe… tu n'as jamais passé une nuit complète dans une chambre qui partage la même salle de bain que la leur… et avec ce que Jasper a prévu, je crois que les murs de la maison vont trembler et que les cris de leurs ébats réveilleront les morts, la nuit du réveillon.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Ils sont très expressifs en mode sexe… et Alice ne le sait pas, mais Jasper a l'intention de lui demander de l'épouser lorsqu'on ira dormir après la nuit de noël…

-QUOI ??? s'écria Edward.

-Tu as bien compris… dis-je avec le sourire.

-Il va… il veut épouser ma sœur ???

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi conquis par une fille… Jasper n'a jamais eu de relation stable ou de longue durée assez importante pour même nous la présenter… alors, oui, c'est la femme de sa vie, aucun doute là-dessus.

Un bruit sourd me fit sursauter et Edward pouffa.

-On devrait vraiment monter Bella… ça ne fait que commencer.

-Wow… c'est dans les gênes ou quoi ???

-Aucune idée… je sais juste que je suis très heureux d'en avoir hérité… dit-il en se levant Carlie dans ses bras.

Nous montâmes les escaliers et Edward se dirigea vers la chambre de Carlie. Il l'installa confortablement sur son lit et nous l'embrassâmes tendrement, avant de prendre le chemin de notre chambre. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et je pris une douche rapide, je sortis pour laisser la place à Edward. Je brossai mes dents et me couchai sous les couvertures, sur le ventre, complètement nue, mon flacon de crème pour le corps sur la table de nuit. Edward entra dans la chambre avec une serviette autour de la taille. Je le regardais et je retins mon souffle quand je vis la serviette tomber sur le sol, me laissant une vue merveilleuse sur son sexe, avant qu'il ne mette son boxer.

Il se dirigea vers moi avec un tube d'onguent que son père lui avait donné ce matin. Il s'installa près de moi sur les couvertures.

-Bella, si ça fait mal tu me le dit d'accord ?

-Oui, ça va Edward.

Il descendit la couverture jusqu'à ma taille et étendit doucement du bout des doigts l'onguent. Son toucher n'avait rien de sensuel ni d'érotique, mais il me faisait quand même frissonner.

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non… soufflais-je.

Il termina et alla se laver les mains. Lorsqu'il revint, il prit le flacon de ma crème pou le corps et il commença à me l'appliquer sur les bras. Je lui soufflai un « merci » lorsqu'il descendit la couette jusqu'à mes pieds.

-Putain, tu es nue ??? murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour moi.

-han han…

-Tu veux ma mort peut-être ?

-Non, mon amour, je veux juste te rendre fou de désir pour moi, ricanais-je.

-Ça marche, dit-il en appliquant de la crème sur mes hanches en descendant sur mes fesses.

Il continua en descendant sur mes cuisses. Les évènements des derniers jours ne nous avaient pas permis d'avoir du temps juste pour prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Un petit plaisir sexuel à la sauvette, mais sans plus. J'étais détendue et je me sentais bien, alors qu'il massait mon corps de ses grandes mains expertes. Je me tournai sur le côté pour lui permette d'étendre la crème sur le devant de mes jambes, mais il me tira pour me faire asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il continuait sur mes jambes et remonta vers mon vers mon ventre pour ensuite s'attarder sur mes côtes pour finalement passer ses deux mains de chaque côtés de mes seins les frôlant nous faisant gémir tous les deux.

Il continua à étendre de la crème en massant mes épaules et le haut de ma poitrine. Il était à genoux devant moi et son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Son souffle chaud balayait ma joue. Je frissonnai lorsqu'il caressa mon oreille avec son nez. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et en même temps qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, il prit mes seins en coupe me faisant gémir dans sa bouche. J'avais envie de plus, envie de lui, envie de sa langue sur moi, de son corps sur le mien, de son sexe en moi et de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Je passai mes mains derrière son cou et je l'attirai plus à moi m'agrippant à ses cheveux derrière sa nuque. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche inclinant légèrement la tête pour qu'on puisse approfondir le baiser. Ses mains sur mes seins se firent plus entreprenantes. Il roulait mes pointes durcies entre ses doigts, tantôt doucement, tantôt plus fortement. J'ouvris les jambes pour lui permettre de se coller plus à moi, ce qu'il fit instantanément après avoir descendu son boxer. Il pressa son érection contre mon sexe et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il du sentir mon excitation humidifier son sexe, puisqu'il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me pénétra d'un seul coup avant de prendre un rythme assez soutenu.

-Oh oui… Edward…

-J'en avais tellement envie Bella…

-Moi aussi… mon amour…

Il continua ses mouvements de va et viens et son visage se crispait sous le plaisir me laissant deviner qu'il n'était pas vraiment loin de sa jouissance. Je décidai donc de lui permettre de se libérer plus rapidement. Je léchai mes doigts, de la façon dont je savais que ça l'excitait et je descendis ma main vers mon clitoris qui ne demandait qu'à être cajolé et en quelques coups de doigts, je me resserrai sur le pénis d'Edward qui donna un puissant coup de rein pour se déverser au fond de mon ventre.

-Edward… ouiii…

-Putain Bella…

Je nichai mon nez dans son cou et j'essayai de reprendre mon souffle.

-PAAAPPAAA !!!

Edward se figea et la seconde d'après il sorti de moi, remonta son boxer et se dirigea vers la chambre de Carlie. Elle pleurait et j'entendais Edward la réconforter, tandis que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, mais rien ne semblait faire. Je décidai donc de mettre un pyjama et d'aller les retrouver. Je trouvai Mojito sur le pas de la porte et le pris dans mes bras. J'entrai dans la chambre et Carlie se remit à sangloter encore plus fort.

-Beeellaaaa, pleura-t-elle en tendant les bras vers moi.

Je la pris dans mes bras après avoir déposé Mojito.

-Chut, ça va aller ma puce.

Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et je la calinai doucement, j'embrassai le haut de sa tête.

-Je… veux… plus… dorrmiirr iiiici, sanglota-t-elle dans mon cou.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai trooopp peurr… dit-elle toujours en pleurant.

Je levai les yeux vers Edward et je vis qu'il était troublé par la réplique de sa fille. Il s'approcha de nous et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

-Viens dormir avec nous ma princesse…

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père et lui fit une grosse bise. Elle se glissa entre nous deux et s'endormi dans la même minute. Je regardai Edward et je lui souris.

-Tu es merveilleuse… dit-il en caressant ma joue.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes… dis-je en souriant.

Il rit.

-Pour ça et bien plus encore… merci d'être là… pour Carlie et… merci mon amour d'être là pour moi… je t'aime.

-Je ne suis bien qu'avec vous deux, mon bien-être passe essentiellement par toi et Carlie maintenant… je t'aime aussi.

Carlie se réveilla deux fois de plus en larmes, cette nuit là. Edward était inquiet et c'est lui qui appela Jasper le matin pour lui demander de l'accompagner au poste de police avec Carlie et il en avait profité pour parler des cauchemars de Carlie avec lui. Esmé et Carlisle prenait l'avion à 13h00 et moi je passai par le bureau pour récupérer le cadeau de noël de Carlie avant d'aller chez moi faire ma valise. Alice était là et m'attendait pour déjeuner avec elle.

-Alice, tu cuisines ?

-Non, c'est Jasper. Tu es un ange de lui avoir appris à cuisiner. Tu sais que je l'épouserais s'il me le demandait, ce mec est parfait. Merci d'être juste sa meilleure amie, sinon, j'aurais loupé ma chance.

Je ris, si elle savait ce qu'il l'attend.

-Je savais qu'un jour ça lui servirait de savoir cuisiner. Il se débrouille assez bien, c'est bon.

Nous continuâmes à déguster les merveilleuses crêpes aux fruits de Jasper en discutant du déroulement de la soirée de noël chez les Cullen à Seattle. Elle m'aida à faire ma valise et m'emmena avec elle à son travail, pour choisir une autre robe car celle qu'elle m'a choisi, laisse apparaître une trop grande partie de ma blessure. Nous avions conclue à une robe courte de couleur violet qui s'attachai au cou et sans manches d'où la coupe était de type _raglan_. Elle était cintrée à la taille dans un tissu de la même couleur mais de texture contrastante tout comme le bas de la jupe. Elle cachait parfaitement ma blessure au dos et Alice était enchantée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur mon corps. Elle réussit également à me trouver des escarpins dans la même teinte. Elle mit tout dans une housse et nous nous quittâmes, elle pour faire sa valise et moi pour rejoindre Edward au poste de police pour faire ma déposition. Ils ont également pris des photos de mes blessures qu'ils vont joindre au dossier.

Deux heures plus tard, je retournai à la maison et tous les trois, nous firent le diner. Assez simple cette fois, un sandwich, une salade de légumes ainsi qu'un _super mega_ sac de croustilles que nous mangeâmes devant le film que nous n'avions pas terminé hier soir. Le film terminé, Edward s'activait sur les valises, la sienne et celle de Carlie, tandis que je donnais le bain de Carlie. Une fois séchée, elle passa son pyjama et m'aida à préparer les choses de Mojito, qu'on avait décidé d'emmener avec nous à Seattle. Carlie ne voulait pas le laisser et j'avais apporté sa cage pour faciliter le transport en avion. Ensuite, elle s'installa dans notre lit pour regarder un livre d'image tandis que je prenais une douche.

L'avion décollait à 10h30 le lendemain et il était près de 21h30, lorsque tous les trois avec Mojito nous glissâmes sous la couette pour se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée, Edward et moi en croisant les doigts pour que la nuit de Carlie se passe sans mauvais rêves.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Le prochain n'arrivera pas tout de suite, j'ai une semaine assez chargée au bureau et je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais trouver le temps pour écrire. Je prends des tonnes de notes, pour le prochain chapitre qui mijote depuis longtemps dans ma tête. À moins que j'écrive tard le soir et la nuit. Si les mots et l'inspiration viennent, je n'aurai probablement le choix… lol… On verra.**

**Merci encore à toutes celles qui lisent mon histoire, c'est un plaisir pour moi d'écrire pour vous et j'apprécie toutes vos reviews. Merci aussi à toutes celles qui m'ont mise en alerte et dans leur favoris, ça me touche énormément.**

**Je mets un lien pour la robe de Bella sur mon profil, quoique j'en reparlerai au prochain chapitre.**

**Merci de me lire**

**À+**

**isasoleil**


	19. CHAPITRE 19 : MON AFFECTION

**Hi girls !!**

**Je croyais avoir moins de temps pour écrire, mais j'ai eu un petit moment à moi et j'y suis finalement arrivée. Je commence à avoir de la difficulté avec on inspiration pour cette fic. Le chapitre de noël surtout. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait un chapitre avant celui de la fête de noël. Je sais que vous l'attendiez toutes et que vous êtes impatientes de découvrir ce qu'Edward et Bella vont s'offrir, ce sera au prochain chapitre. **

**Vous verrez que mon inspiration n'est en aucun cas troublée pour les lemons…MDR… J'ai déjà en tête celui pour le chapitre 21... lol... Bella se portera mieux de sa blessure au dos au fil des jours… elle n'est juste pas capable de se coucher sur le dos… pour le reste… y'a plein de possibilités… Donc, il y aura, dans ce chapitre, un lemon plutôt HOT… ÂMES SENSIBLES vous êtes averties. Je suis RATED M… peut-être que j'exagère sur l'intensité du lemon, mais c'est une première dans ce genre et j'ai beaucoup hésité, mais voilà… **

**J'hésite à faire un point de vue d'Edward… plusieurs en ont manifesté le désir. Peut-être en BONUS à la fin de ma fic, qui je vous le répète, ne sera pas terminé bientôt, je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitre il y aura. Pendant ce temps, à chaque fois, que j'ai une phrase, une émotion ou un sentiment venant d'Edward dans ma tête (c'est bizarre je sais, mais c'est comme ça), je l'écris, je prends des notes et qui sait je m'en servirai peut-être. Je pourrai aussi faire un gros épilogue à la fin relatant tous les sentiments d'Edward pendant chaque chapitre.**

**Bon assez de bla bla, vous avez hâte de lire ce qu'il arrivera à nos héros, mais avant, je vais répondre à mes fidèles non inscrites…**

**Habswifes, Vanessa, amel, sophiebelier, Fleur :** Merci beaucoup.

**Alexa27 :** Carlie est certes très perturbée, mais ne t'en fait pas Tanya ne lui a pas fait quelque chose qu'elle ne dit pas. C'est plutôt le fait qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi sa mère voulait l'emmener avec elle alors, qu'elle ne s'est jamais occupée d'elle ou presque. Carlie adorait sa mère, même si Tanya n'était pas très présente. La différence maintenant, c'est qu'elle a vu ce que c'était d'avoir l'amour et l'attention d'une mère avec Bella. Elle avait Alice et Esmée comme figure féminine, mais ne les voyait pas comme une mère vu que Tanya était présente. La raison de ses cauchemars sera dans ce chapitre. Merci de me laisser une review à chacun de mes chapitres.

**Ousna92 :** Un petit bout marrant, il me semblait que ça pourrait détendre l'atmosphère. Merci.

**twilight-poison :** Carlie vit des choses effrayantes pour une fillette de 7 ans, j'en suis consciente et ses cauchemars sont horribles. Tanya, j'en fait mon affaire. Merci.

**Bonne lecture**

**On se reparle en bas…**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 : MON AFFECTION**

* * *

Carlie s'était réveillée en larmes trois fois cette nuit. Elle était tellement insécure, elle ne cessait de vérifier à tout moment si nous étions encore là. Le réveil sonna à 7h00 et rapidement nous firent notre toilette et quittèrent pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner à l'aéroport avec les autres, soit Alice et Jasper ainsi qu'Emmet et Rosalie. Jasper regardait Carlie, Edward lui avait raconté les cauchemars qu'elle avait fait ces deux dernières nuits et il lui avait dit qu'il essaierait de la faire parler, mais avant, il fallait qu'il fasse un peu plus connaissance.

-Alors, Carlie… tu aimes ça prendre l'avion ? demanda Jasper.

-Oh oui, j'adore ça. En plus, il y a toujours un film. Toi tu aimes ça ?

-Oui, j'adore ça.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui dis doucement à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi c'est le film que j'aime le plus.

Carlie rigola et nous continuâmes de manger tranquillement, avant d'embarquer dans l'avion. J'étais assise près du hublot, Edward à côté de moi et Carlie sur le siège près de l'allée pour mieux voir l'écran de projection. Jasper s'installa de l'autre côté de l'allée à côté de Carlie. Ils discutèrent tous les deux tout au long du film. Elle lui avait demandé s'il était amoureux d'Alice et lui avait fait promettre de ne pas lui faire du mal et d'être gentil avec elle. Mais elle avait remarquée la présence de Jasper au poste de police avec Edward et elle et voulait savoir pourquoi.

-Jasper, pourquoi tu es venu voir la police avec mon papa et moi ? tu les connais ?

Jasper leva les yeux vers Edward pour demander si c'était ok de répondre à la question. Edward me demanda mon avis d'un coup d'œil et d'un commun accord, il hocha la tête positivement vers Jasper.

-Non, je ne les connais pas. Tu sais c'est quoi mon travail ?

-Oui, tu fais des conférences, dit-elle en souriant.

Alice qui était à côté de Jasper se retenait de rire et moi aussi. Edward et Jasper se regardait sans comprendre. Je dus donc expliquer en chuchotant à Edward pourquoi Carlie pensait qu'il faisait des conférences.

-Oui, mais mon vrai travail, c'est d'être un psychologue.

-Et ça fait quoi un picogue

-Psy. Cho. Lo. Gue. Reprit-il tranquillement. Mon travail, c'est d'écouter les gens pour les aider à comprendre les comportements, les attitudes et les sentiments qu'ils vivent.

-C'est pour ça que tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit. Tu voulais comprendre.

-Oui. Je voulais comprendre comment toi, tu avais vécu les évènements que tu as racontés à la police.

Jasper parlait doucement pour essayer de garder cette conversation confidentielle. L'avion était bondée, mais la plupart des passagers avaient des écouteurs sur les oreilles pour écouter le film. Edward me serrait contre lui et embrassait le haut de ma tête. Carlie réfléchissait à ce que Jasper venait de lui dire.

-Alors, est-ce que tu as compris quelque chose ?

-Que tu étais triste, que tu as eu peur, mais je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris ce qui c'était passé.

-Comment t'as fait pour savoir ?

-C'est mon travail de savoir…

-Tu les sais toi, les choses que je n'ai pas compris ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas me les dire ?

-Pas moi, mais je serai là quand Edward et Bella te le diront, ça te va ?

-Pour comprendre ?

-Oui… lui répondit-il en souriant.

Carlie reporta son attention sur le film en remettant ses écouteurs. Jasper tourna la tête vers Edward et moi et nous gratifia d'un sourire encourageant. Il venait de créer un lien avec Carlie et c'était tout à notre avantage, tant pour lui, que pour nous et pour Carlie. J'avais la famille la plus merveilleuse qui soit et chacun prenait soin de l'autre chacun à sa façon.

Arrivés à Seattle, Esmée et Carlisle nous attendaient avec leurs voitures. Le trajet jusqu' à la maison, dura à peine 20 minutes. Lorsque nous arrivèrent dans la maison, Carlie me tira vers la cours arrière pour nous faire asseoir sur les balançoires.

-Bella, je suis contente que tu sois là… dit-elle en se balançant.

-Oh moi aussi… j'adore noël et à ce que tu m'as dit, c'est merveilleux de fêter noël ici.

-Oui, il y a plein de gens que j'aime. Mamie elle fait tout plein de nourriture et surtout des fondants enrobés de chocolat. Je les fais avec elle, et je mets de l'essence de cerise dans le fondant. Tu vas voir, c'est bon.

-J'ai hâte de goûter à ça.

Nous continuâmes à jaser de la fête de noël plusieurs minutes, quand Edward vint nous trouver.

-Alors mes amours, vous aviez des secrets à vous dire ?

-En fait papa… on disait combien tu étais beau et gentil et un papa merveilleux, ria Carlie.

-Vraiment ?

-Non, on a des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à se dire… comme les fondants aux cerises enrobé de chocolat de mamie, rigola-t-elle.

-Attends que je t'attrape toi petite coquine, dit-il alors que Carlie avait déjà prit la fuite vers la maison.

Il la laissa filer et s'approcha de moi.

-Ça me fait drôle de venir ici… ça fait presque 6 mois que je n'y suis pas venu…

-Ça te manque ?

-Non… c'est juste que je me suis si souvent réfugié ici avec Carlie, dans cette cours et sur ces balançoires que ça me rend toujours nostalgique quand j'y viens.

-Tes parents son merveilleux de s'être occupé de toi et de Carlie durant ces années.

-Des saints tu veux dire !!!

-Est-ce que Carlie était un bébé difficile ?

-Non, elle était plutôt calme… elle a eu quelques crises… surtout pour les poussées dentaires… mais rien de bien de trop horrible pour ne pas vouloir renouveler l'expérience. À part peut-être le nombre de fois où elle se réveillait la nuit.

-Elle ne dormait pas ?

-Oui, mais juste dans mes bras…

Il souriait en repensant aux souvenirs de sa fille bébé, avant de continuer.

-En fait, je l'ai gâtée pourrie… Je t'ai déjà dit que je l'installais dans un porte bébé et qu'elle y passait le plus clair de son temps ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Et bien, elle a développé à cause de moi, le caprice de dormir dans mes bras jours et nuits. Je ne te dirai jamais combien j'ai du travailler fort pour lui apprendre à s'endormir seule, dormir seule et rester endormie toute une nuit lorsqu'elle avait 2 ½ ans, dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'admire tu sais. J'aurais été complètement sur le cul de m'occuper d'un bébé toute seule.

-Ce n'est pas si effrayant. Ça devient notre normalité quand on est dans cette étape de notre vie. Tu verras quand nous aurons des enfants ensembles, tout te paraîtra normal.

Je stoppai ma balançoire et tournai la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

_Il venait de me dire « quand nous aurons des enfants ensembles ». Il ne peut pas vouloir des enfants avec moi ??? Je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Je m'occupe de Carlie, certes, mais elle a 7 ans, ce n'est pas un nouveau-né. Je ne sais même pas si je veux des enfants, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Et Carlie, elle prendrait comment d'avoir un frère ou une sœur._

-Bella ? dit Edward en passant sa main devant mes yeux.

-Oui ?

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Euh… c'est-à-dire … que… je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurai des enfants un jour. Je ne suis pas certaine que je saurais me débrouiller avec un bébé.

-Bella… qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Tu seras une mère parfaite. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est toi qui aurais du être la mère de Carlie. Tu es douce, aimante, attentionnée, tu as tout ce qu'il faut et de ce que je vois, tu t'en sors à merveille avec elle.

-Tu voudrais vraiment avoir un bébé avec moi ?

-Oui et bien plus, si tu savais ma Bella, souffla-t-il.

Il m'attira à lui avec le cordage de la balançoire et m'embrassa amoureusement.

-Hey les amoureux, vous pouvez rentrer maintenant que vos valises sont montées dans votre chambre ! lança Emmet de la terrasse.

-Jaloux ! lui lança Edward en nous faisant lever pour nous diriger vers la maison pour rejoindre les autres.

Arrivée dans le salon tout le monde était installé sur les canapés à regarder un film de noël. Tous sauf Rosalie qui faisait une sieste. La grossesse lui demandait énormément d'énergie.

Je me blottis avec Carlie, Edward à mes côtés. Je ne faisais que repenser à ce qu'Edward m'avait dit. Il pensait que je pouvais être une bonne mère, il trouvait que je m'en sortais à merveille avec Carlie, mais elle n'était plus un bébé, elle parlait et la plupart du temps elle disait ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne pleurait pas à fendre l'âme pour que son parent essaie de deviner ce qu'il lui fallait.

Je devais avoir l'air paniqué, parce qu'Edward me sortit de mes pensées en chuchotant à mes oreilles.

-Tu vas bien Bella ?

-Hein ? oh euh… oui…

-Je ne veux rien précipiter Bella… je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on fasse des projets… on en reparlera plus tard, dit-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je hochai la tête et essayai de reporter on attention sur le film, mais aucune chance. Alors quand Esmée se leva pour préparer le diner, j'en profitai pour me lever et aller l'aider.

Je peux vous aider Esmée ?

-Bien sûr, il ne reste pas beaucoup à faire. J'ai déjà mis le osso bucco au four il y a 2 heures. Il ne reste que la salade et les pâtes.

Je m'activai donc sur la salade, tandis qu'Esmée terminais de couper des morceaux de pain. Carlisle entra dans la cuisine pour nous donner à chacune un verre de vin rouge. Encore une fois, je fus marquée par l'attention qu'lis se portaient mutuellement et celle qu'il portait aux autres. Edward jouait au piano avec Carlie et j'avais envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur les parents de mon amoureux.

-Esmée, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie.

-Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment avec Carlisle ?

Elle sourit.

-Dans une boîte de nuit où il travaillait comme barman pour subvenir à ses besoins durant ses études en médecine. Les bourses étaient suffisantes, mais ne permettaient pas de se payer des loisirs. Et comme il ne voulait pas de l'aide de ses parents, il avait trouvé ce travail. J'avais 21 ans et lui 25. J'étudiais le design d'intérieur, j'en étais à ma dernière année. Ça faisait plusieurs soirs qu'on se voyait, mais étant trop timide, on ne s'était pas encore adressé la parole jusqu'à ce soir là.

Elle prit une gorgée de vin avant de continuer.

-Une soirée aux accents cubains a eu lieu dans ce bar. Il fallait porter le style robe de plage aux allures cubaines et le bermudas chemise. Il y avait du sable partout sur le sol. Durant la soirée, il y avait un cours de danse latine, soit, salsa, merenge et mambo.

-Il vous a invité ?

-Non… en fait oui… c'était lui le professeur… il avait besoin d'une partenaire pour faire une démonstration. Il m'a choisi et depuis ce fameux soir, on ne s'est jamais quitté.

-Vous êtes beaux à voir, toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre après tant d'année…

Edward leva les yeux vers moi, il ne pouvait pas entendre le contenu de notre conversation, mais il semblait heureux d'être avec sa famille et que j'y sois avec lui. Il me sourit et joua Clair-de-Lune, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'assoyait derrière un piano.

-Carlisle est un romantique. On s'est marié tout les deux, les pieds dans le sable sur une plage de Cuba, nous replongeant dans notre soirée de rencontre. Les parents de Carlisle, nous ont offert une somme d'argent importante et de ce fait, nous avons acheté un condo sur cette même plage. Nous y allons près de quatre fois par année.

-Oui, Edward m'en a déjà parlé…

-Tu sais Bella. Edward s'en veut encore de ce qui s'est passé à Cuba avec Tanya, il y a 8 ans. Ne te méprends pas, il ne regrettera jamais d'avoir pris les décisions à ce moment là, ni d'avoir eu Carlie, ce qu'il regrette, c'est que ce soit arrivé avec Tanya.

-Je sais. Il ne voit pas sa vie sans Carlie.

-Et maintenant, il ne la voit pas sans toi, non plus, dit-elle en souriant.

-Moi non plus… moi non plus, je ne la voie plus sans eux.

Elle me serra dans ses bras affectueusement. Edward se joignit à nous pour nous aviser qu'Alec venait de le contacter. C'était maintenant chose faite, Edward avait la garde complète et permanent de Carlie jusqu'à sa majorité. Tanya n'avait même pas, pour l'instant, un droit de visite, aucun contact téléphonique. D'autres informations pour l'arrestation nous seraient communiquées après les congés des fêtes, pour l'instant elle était détenue dans une prison pour femmes et attendait son procès.

Nous finîmes de préparer le repas en parlant de la journée de demain. La nouvelle pour la garde de Carlie avait fait une ambiance euphorique. Bien que Carlie ait remarquée la joie de tous, nous gardâmes le silence sur la raison, attendant le moment opportun pour lui en faire part. Le diner fut excellent une fois de plus.

Alice et Jasper s'éclipsèrent dans l'ancienne maison d'Edward pour y passer la soirée et la nuit. Alice voulant profitée du Jacuzzi une dernière fois avant qu'Edward remette les clés aux nouveaux propriétaires dans quelques jours, soit le 28 décembre, la journée de notre départ pour Phoenix. J'étais bien avec les Cullen, mais j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit Edward et moi qui ait ce privilège. Esmée et Carlisle étaient sorti chez des collègues médecins pour planifier la fêtes pour les enfants malades de l'hôpital.

Il commençait à se faire tard lorsqu'Edward monta pour le bain de Carlie. Je prenais quelques courriels et répondis à Angela sur des questions administratives avant de les rejoindre dans la chambre d'Alice où Carlie dormait pour cette nuit. Edward lu l'histoire de la petite sirène. Je l'écoutais blottie sous les draps avec Carlie.

Nous descendîmes au salon quand elle fut endormie et je proposai à Emmet et Rosalie de jouer une partie de Monopoly. Jeu où j'étais presque imbattable avec Rosalie. Seul hic, nous n'avions pas prévu Edward…

-Non, mais je rêve, tu vas le laisser me laver, Bella, fait quelque chose…

-Désolée Rosalie, Bella ne peu pas t'aider, elle va se faire laver elle aussi, dit Edward avec un sourire arrogant, fier de gagner la partie haut la main.

-Emmet, toi, tu pourrais m'aider, demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

-Bébé, il m'a lavé au 5e tour, j'ai plus un rond, mai si tu veux, je peux te faire une avance sexuelle, mon corps et mes talents valent bien mieux que tout l'argent du monde, dit-il avec un regard suggestif.

-Hey, on peut revenir au jeu, nous sommes mardi, donc, pas votre soir. Crache le cash Rose, dit Edward.

J'éclatai de rire avec Edward.

-Comment ça pas notre soir ? De quoi il parle ? demanda Emmet.

-Hey nounours, il est venu dormir assez souvent à la maison sans que tu le saches et il n'a pas mit trop de temps pour comprendre que vous étiez réglé à 3 jours semaine et toujours les mêmes jours, rigolais-je.

Rosalie pouffa elle aussi devant la mine déconfite d'Emmet.

-On avait un horaire régulier à respecter sur les ordre du gynéco, se défendit Emmet.

-On peut continuer…

Edward riait tandis que Rose lui refilait tout son cash de façon brusque, ainsi que ses immeubles. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques terrains.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est pour mon pauvre sexe de ne plus avoir droit à une fellation durant presque 2 ans. Tout mon merveilleux nectar était réservé pour les ovules de ma Rose, continua Emmet.

-Oh mon pauvre chéri, dit Rose en lui caressant la joue.

Edward mit ses mains sur son cœur avant de continuer à se marrer de la situation d'Emmet.

-Désolé mec… ça doit être vraiment l'enfer ce que tu as vécu… Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais survivre si _TA_ sœur ne me ferait plus le merveilleux plaisir de sa merveilleuse bouche _chaude_ et _humide_ sur mon sexe dressé juste pour elle, qui n'attend que de se déverser tout au fond de _SA_ gorge, continua Edward en pesant les mots.

Emmet se figea et fut prit d'un frisson avant de fermer les yeux. Rosalie et moi savions très bien qu'Edward venait de faire ou plutôt dire la pire des choses qu'Emmet ne voulait pas entendre, les détails sur la vie sexuelle de sa sœur. Nous nous retenions toutes les deux pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Edward… fais-moi plaisir… ne me parle plus jamais de la vie sexuelle de MA sœur, sinon je dirai à Jazz de te donner des détails croustillants.

-Tu es des années en retard Emmet, Edward a eu le privilège de VOIR SA sœur en action avec Jasper sur le canapé de notre salon et dans une mise en scène digne d'un porno, dis-je en riant.

-Oh la vache... Ed, mon vieux… je suis sincèrement désolé mec… Aucun grand frère ne devrait vivre pareil traumatisme, dit Emmet.

-T'en fais pas Em… je t'avouerai que c'est beaucoup moins traumatisant que de voir Jasper tendu à bloc ouvrir la porte de ta douche pour y entrer…

_Oh non merde. _

Rosalie me jeta un regard paniqué. Même elle ne pourrait pas faire comprendre à Emmet la relation que j'avais eu avec Jasper.

-Quoi ?? Jasper est gay ? s'écria Emmet.

-Ben non ! rigola Edward. Il ne savait pas que c'était moi.

-Hein ? il pensait que c'était qui ?

Rosalie se leva et attrapa Emmet par le bras.

-Viens mon nounours, j'ai des fellations à rattraper. Edward, j'aurai ma revanche.

Rosalie me regarda et je lui mimai un « merci » avant qu'elle ne disparaisse vers le couloir donnant sur la chambre d'ami. Edward caressa mon bras.

-Je me trompe où vous venez tout juste de cacher à Emmet que tu couchais avec Jasper ?

-Exact, soufflais-je en ramassant les pièces de jeu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'aurait pas compris. Emmet n'a eu que Rosalie, je pense qu'il n'a jamais tiré son coup ailleurs. « pourquoi aller voir ailleurs, j'aime Rosalie » c'était sa devise quand mes parents lui ont dit qu'ils étaient trop jeune pour avoir une relation aussi sérieuse à l'adolescence. Alors, tu comprendras que les « fucks friends » ce n'est pas trop son truc.

-Je suis désolée Bella.

-Mais non Edward, ne t'en fait pas. De toute façon, mon gros nounours de frère n'a pas comprit et Rosalie va lui changer les idées. Allez viens, montons dormir.

-D'accord, je finis de ranger et je monte.

-Ouais range ce jeu. Tu as gagné ce soir Cullen, mais ne t'attends pas à pouvoir nous laver à nouveau. C'était la seule fois. JE suis la pro du Monopoly.

-Ou la la… tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu deviens autoritaire… Mais je suis le pro des finances et de la gestion de portefeuilles. JE gagne toujours au Monopoly.

-Fais gaffe Cullen, je t'aurai prévenu.

Je montai, jetai un œil à Carlie en passant devant sa porte et après avoir pris ma douche, je me glissai sous la couette avec seulement un shorty. Edward prit la sienne et revint avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille et fouillait à la recherche d'un boxer. J'étais couchée sur le ventre, attendant qu'Edward mette la pommade sur mes blessures au dos, ma tête était tournée et à la hauteur de ses fesses. Il laissa tomber sa serviette me laissant une vue sur ses fesses. Je me dressai sur mes coudes et embrassai la peau de ses fesses.

Il se figea. Je continuai à embrasser ses fesses en remontant vers son dos. J'étais maintenant à genoux et je continuais mes baisers sur son dos laissant ma langue lécher sa peau à quelques reprises, le faisant gémir doucement.

Je léchai le creux de son cou entre son épaule et sa clavicule et mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, glissant sur le devant de son corps pour finir leur course sur son sexe tendu et dressé par les baisers que je venais de lui donner et ceux que je lui donnais toujours.

-Bella…

-Humm…

Il se tourna pour me faire face. Il m'embrassa en m'attirant à lui de ses mains sur mes hanches. Il me donna un long et doux baiser avant de coller son front sur le mien.

-J'avais plutôt envie de discuter avec toi. Tu ne m'aides pas à me concentrer…

-Humm. Tu crois que ça peut attendre un moment cette discussion, dis-je en parsemant ses épaules et son buste de baisers humides.

-J'imagine que oui, dit-il avant de se jeter sur mes seins pour les embrasser.

Je me reculai un peu vers le centre du lit faisant suivre Edward dans mon mouvement qui se retrouva lui aussi à genoux. Je tirai sur se cheveux pour le faire monter à ma bouche pour m'emparer de ses douces lèvres. De chaste, notre baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux et passionné. Nos corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et je sentais son érection se presser contre mon ventre augmentant le feu qui me consumait.

Je déplaçai mes mains vers son sexe lâchant sa nuque où j'étais toujours agrippée durant notre baiser et j'enroulai ma main autour et commençai des mouvements de va et viens prenant un rythme que je savais qu'il aimait.

Je continuai à pomper le sexe d'Edward et de l'embrasser. Je ne pouvais pas me coucher sur le dos avec ma blessure, donc je décidai de me tourner dos à lui. Restant sur mes genoux toujours et Edward passa ses mains sur le devant de mon corps et empoigna mes seins faisant durement rouler la pointe durcit entre son pouce et son index.

Ses hanches bougeaient créant une friction entre mes fesses caressant par la même occasion ma petite entrée. Je laissai échapper un gémissement d'excitation. J'avais déjà eu des expériences de sexe anal avec Jasper, des expériences TRÈS agréables encore une fois, mais je ne savais pas si Edward pouvait être ce genre d'amant. Pas que j'étais une adepte, mais les orgasmes que j'avais eu durant le sexe anal, avait été merveilleux. C'était un jeu excitant et il s'y prêtait aisément.

Je le savais doux, tendre, passionné et quelques fois il s'était laissé aller intensément et bestialement. À chaque fois que je faisais l'amour avec Edward, peu importe la façon, les sensations étaient toujours décuplées.

Je bougeai donc mes fesses pour augmenter la friction, testant par la même occasion les désirs de mon homme. Et là, notre séance câlin prit une toute autre direction alors que je sentis Edward sourire sur ma peau, ça devenait sérieux.

-Tu sais mon amour que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la maison ?

-Oui, soufflais-je en donnant un autre coup vers son bassin.

-Alors, si je te prends de cette façon, on devra expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi tu as autant crié et hurlé de plaisir cette nuit !!!

Sa voix était rauque et il avait appuyés ses paroles avec une pression sur mes fesses. Il m'avait tellement excité avec sa voix et ses mains sur mes fesses que je me foutais bien de ce que les autres penseraient de nous demain matin.

-Je m'en fiche Edward…

Pour l'instant, j'avais juste envie de prendre mon pied. La dernière fois que j'avais joui de cette façon remontait à presque 3 ans, avant Mike et avec Jasper. Et là… c'était ce que je voulais.

-Edward… t'as déjà baisé de cette façon ?

-Juste une fois, un coup d'un soir, y'a plusieurs années… toi ?

Il avait maintenant descendu une main sur son pénis et il accentuait la pression et la friction autour de mon anus et je laissai une fois de plus échapper un gémissement avant de lui répondre.

-Oui…

Il glissa sa verge vers mon intimité qui était trempée, vous l'aviez deviné. Avec sa main sur sa verge toujours, il taquinait l'entrée de mon vagin faisant humidifier son sexe. Il revint entre mes fesses et s'arrêta à l'entrée de mon petit trou. Il mit ses doigts à la place, et en fit entrer un doucement. Je me cambrai sous la sensation. Il en glissa un autre et accentua les mouvements me préparant à recevoir son sexe. Pour un mec qui avait fait ça une fois, il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

-Tu es certaine que c'est OK Bella ?

-Oui, Edward, j'en ai trop envie maintenant, le suppliais-je.

Il poussa son gland à l'intérieur et se stoppa presque, entrant lentement. Moi j'étais trop excitée pour prendre mon temps alors, je reculais mes fesses et le fit entrer d'un seul coup faisant butter mes fesses contre son bassin. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur mes hanches. Je savais par expériences que les sensations étaient meilleures quand le sexe du mec allait jusqu'au fond.

-Putain Bella…

Je me laissai tomber sur les mains me retrouvant à quatre pattes sur le lit et je commençai à faire des mouvements sur le sexe d'Edward. Quelques secondes après Edward se joint à moi dans mes mouvements en grognant et presqu'aussitôt je le laissai mener la cadence. Les mouvements lents au début se firent beaucoup plus vite et plus forts. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et les sensations de plaisirs me faisaient échapper des sons incohérents de ma bouche. Edward passa sa main sur ma cuisse et comme attiré par un aimant, il rejoignit mon clitoris humide et gonflé pour le caresser.

-OH OUI EDWAARDD !!! hurlais-je.

-Pu… tain… Bel… la… c'est… trop… bon… haleta-t-il entre ses coups de rein.

Il titilla, caressa et pinça mon bouton de plaisir et les sensations de l'orgasme qui s'érigeait en moi étaient presque insupportable. Un cri, un gémissement, une lamentation sortait de ma bouche à chacune de ses poussées. Mes membres tremblaient, la sueur recouvrait nos corps. Edward appuya plus fort sur mon clitoris et je partis dans les méandres du plaisir.

L'orgasme était si fort que je crus que j'allais m'évanouir.

-OUIII, EDWAAARRRDD…

Il donna un dernier coup de rein et se déversa en criant lui aussi sous la force de sa jouissance.

-BEELLAAA BORDEEELLLL OUIII

Je m'écroulai sur le ventre, sortant Edward de moi et essayai de reprendre ma respiration. J'étais tellement secouée par la force de cet orgasme que mon cerveau ne pouvait même plus penser de façon cohérente. Je voyais même des points de couleurs clignoter quand e je fermais les yeux.

Je sentis Edward se laissa tomber à côté de moi dans un souffle aussi difficile que le mien.

-Tu vas bien… Bella ???

-Oui… Waouh… c'était… wow…

-Comme… tu… dis…

On reprenait notre souffle. Edward se rapprocha de moi pour me caresser. Il embrassa le haut de ma tête.

-Je ne t'ai pas… fait mal…

-Non… toi ça va ?

-Euh… ouais…

Je levai mon visage vers le sien pour le regarder, sa voix m'était apparue inquiète.

-Y'a un problème Edward ?

-Non… euh en fait… je pensais juste que…

_Oh non, y'avait un problème… Il va me prendre pour une salope, une perverse, une fille qui ne se respecte pas, une dépravée sexuelle, une obsédée quoi !!! Quel mec ne penserait pas ça de la fille qui avait presque suppliée de se faire prendre de cette façon… en plus, j'avais aimé ça… _

-Tu vas me prendre pour un obsédé, un salaud, un pervers voir même un dépravé sexuel de t'avoir prit de cette façon. Je ne voulais en aucun cas te manquer de respect Belle, je…

J'éclatai de rire devant le discours que me tenait Edward. Je pris presque 5 minutes à me calmer avant de pouvoir regarder Edward sans m'esclaffer.

Edward soupira, agacé par mon fou rire. Je me levai et me déplaçai sur mon amoureux, torturé d'avoir succombé au plaisir anal, pour m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je m'appuyai de mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es un obsédé (smack), un pervers (smack), un dépravé sexuel (smack), mais un dépravé sexuel sexy (smack), définitivement pas un salaud (smack) de m'avoir fait jouir autant (smack). Tu ne m'as en aucun moment (smack), manqué de respect (smack).

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

-J'étais consentante, je t'ai presque suppliée et en plus, j'ai eu un orgasme merveilleux, soufflais-je contre ses lèvres.

-Vraiment ?

-Edward, tu n'es pas sourd, je crois ?

Il sourit.

-Non, c'est vrai que ça eu l'air de te plaire en effet. C'est juste que c'était tout de même nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de cette pratique. J'avais peur après coup que tu penses que j'ai été irrespectueux envers toi. Je t'aime Bella et je ne veux pas faire des choses avec laquelle je n'étais pas à l'aise.

-Tu sais quoi ? je pensais que tu aurais le même genre de pensée à mon égard. Je ne suis pas une adepte du sexe anal, mais je ne suis pas contre, parce qu'à chaque fois, j'ai toujours des orgasmes monstres.

-Tu as fais ça souvent ?

-Euh… assez souvent pour savoir que c'est une expérience à renouveler avec une personne en qui on a confiance…

-Jasper... soupira-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit Jasper, Jacob ou le voisin ?

-Rien… juste qu'il a pu te prendre, te faire jouir et de donner du plaisir durant les 10 dernières années… j'aurais voulu être à sa place…

-Oh Edward… je ne voudrais pas que tu sois Jasper… c'est mon meilleur ami !! Toi, tu es mon amoureux… même si Jasper est un bon coup et qu'il savait très bien comment me faire jouir… Jamais je n'ai ressenti autant de sensations avec lui qu'avec toi… c'était du sexe… du réconfort entre ami…

-Je sais… c'est que j'aurais voulu te connaître plus tôt… Je l'envie d'avoir été si près de toi si longtemps…

-Ne dit pas ça… Tu aurais quand même été marié à Tanya et tu aurais dû y rester… alors qu'aujourd'hui, tu vas certainement obtenir le divorce. Edward, il faut regarder en avant pas en arrière. Balance les regrets et les remords et avance avec nous, avec Carlie et moi.

-T'as raison. Comment est-ce que je pourrais vivre sans toi ?

-Je veux que tu suives tes désirs, tes envies et tes pulsions. Faire l'amour c'est aussi avoir une complicité avec l'autre, si c'est doux ou fort, tendre ou brusque, pervers ou pas, je m'en fiche, tant que c'est toi et moi. Edward je t'aime et si je ne suis pas à l'aise, je te promets que je vais te le dire.

-Merci Bella… merci d'être là, merci d'être toi.

Je l'embrassai langoureusement et me blotti contre son torse, se bras entourant mes hanches. Après quelques minutes de caresses et de silence, je me souvins qu'Edward voulait discuter.

-Edward, de quoi voulais-tu discuter ?

-De nous ! Comme Tanya ne sortira pas de prison, l'appartement que j'ai acheté sera vide. J'avais pensé emménager là avec Carlie, histoire de changer son environnement. Jasper trouve que c'est une idée à considérer.

-Ça va surement aider Carlie. Ce qu'elle a vécu dans cette maison, mais surtout dans sa chambre est traumatisant pour elle… t'as vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait de cauchemars cette nuit…

-Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi… Je vais vendre la maison et cet appartement aussi, ce sera temporaire. Mais ce que je veux vraiment Bella, c'est que tu viennes habiter avec nous.

-Dans l'appartement de Tanya ?

-Non… enfin oui, mais jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une maison qui correspondra à nos goûts et à nos besoins à tous les deux, enfin tous les trois.

-Je ne sais pas Edward.

-Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai, mais je veux vraiment vivre avec toi Bella. Tu me manques constamment et je n'ai pas la force de rester à l'écart de toi. Je ne veux pas de réponse tout de suite, prends le temps d'y penser. Je m'installe après le nouvel an, avant la reprise des cours de Carlie, dans l'appartement.

-Je vais y penser Edward.

-Merci.

Il me tendit mes vêtements et je les enfilai tandis qu'il se levait pour mettre les siens. Il sortit vérifier si Carlie était correcte et revint vers moi. Il commença à appliquer la pommade sur mon dos.

-Son sommeil est tellement paisible. Je crois qu'il sera sans cauchemar et réparateur, elle est fatiguée, dit-il en appliquant la pommade.

-Je l'espère... elle est un peu déboussolée, et j'ai hâte de retrouver la Carlie aux yeux pétillants qui sourit tout le temps, soupirais-je.

-Moi aussi, Jasper m'a dit qu'elle comprenait très bien ce qui s'était passée et qu'elle s'en sortirait assez rapidement. Elle est bien entourée...

-Je ne la lâcherai pas Edward... je vais être présente et même si je ne viens pas vivre avec vous, je te l'ai dit, je vais t'aider.

-Merci...

Il s'allongea près de moi et on s'installa pour la nuit.

-Bonne nuit Edward, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, bonne nuit ma Bella...

* * *

**Alors ??? j'ai la trouille, je suis morte de peur…**

**Ça y'est vous allez penser que ****je suis une salope, une perverse, une fille à l'esprit tordue, une dépravée sexuelle, une obsédée quoi !!!**

**Mais c'est fait et maintenant je ne peux plus reculer, vous l'avez toutes lus… OH MERDE… j'angoisse d'avoir vos reviews… mais JE LES VEUX QUAND MÊME…**

**Le prochain chapitre c'est la veille de noel et le jour de noel, vous allez découvrir les cadeaux qu'ils se sont offerts.**

**Merci de me lire, même si je suis une perverse finie….**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	20. CHAPITRE 20 : NOTRE NOEL

****

Allo…

**Vous êtes toutes adorables, je n'ai eu que des commentaires positifs et encourageants sur le dernier chapitre. JE VOUS JURE que je ne ferai plus d'auto-flagellation avant, pendant et après mes chapitres… Comme plusieurs me l'ont dit, je suis RATED M alors, il faut s'attendre que ce soit plus HOT quelques fois… Alors maintenant, vous aurez des lemons et je ne justifierez plus mes idées… En plus, ça m'a permis de savoir que vous pensez toutes qu'avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie est merveilleux, surtout quand les deux partenaires se respectent…**

**Chapitre de Noël, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'écrire. C'est la première fois que je mets autant de temps pour poster un chapitre… et c'est la première fois que je l'écris en partie distincte. Habituellement les mots s'alignent les uns après les autres et je suis capable de faire le lien entre les évènements dans le chapitre. Mais là, je l'ai écris en trois parties et j'ai eu un mal fou à relier les trois parties. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que les liens entres les évènements ne sera pas manqué… Je suis tout de même excitée de vous le poster, vous l'attendiez toutes…**

**Et je sais que j'avais dit pas de lemon pour ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… **

**July, twilight-poison, ****samystere, habswifes, Vanessa, Sophiebelier**** :** merci les filles.

**Ousna92 :** merci, tu as toujours les bons mots pour me rassurer.

**Virginie :** Tu as raison, quand il y a amour et respect, il n'y a aucun problème…

**Nadia :** C'était un jeu, Edward n'est effectivement pas comme ça…

**Gwendoline :** Je te rappelle que Bella n'a pas encore pris sa décision pour aller vivre ou non avec Edward et Carlie. C'est vrai qu'ils sont chou tous les trois ensemble. Tu peux toujours m'écrire de longues reviews, j'adore ça.

**Nancy :** Tu as raison sur toute la ligne… je n'angoisserai plus maintenant pour publier un chapitre comme celui-là.

**Obscure :** Merci, je crois qu'avec toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu me rassurant que presque tout le monde faisait cette pratique, je me sens moins obsédée… lol… merci de ton passage.

**Bonne lecture.**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 : NOTRE NOEL**

* * *

-Papa, Bella, c'est le matin.

-Humm… viens la ma princesse. On va descendre et laisser Bella dormir.

-Non, restez… viens ma puce on va se coller, dis-je en me frottant les yeux.

Elle grimpa sur lit et Edward l'aida à se glisser sous la couette chaude entre nous deux. Il caressa mes cheveux par la suite et me sourit.

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour…

Edward caressa mes cheveux et me souria. Carlie nous raconta que Mojito avait miaulé pour la réveiller ce matin. Il l'avait suivi et s'était lové contre moi. Ça faisait bien une vingtaine de minutes qu'on discutait de la journée à venir quand on frappa à la porte.

-Hey…

-Salut Rosalie, dit Carlie.

-Justement je te cherchais jeune fille. Tu viens avec moi, on va préparer le petit déjeuner avec Esmée ? lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Oh oui… s'écria Carlie.

Carlie s'élança en première vitesse vers la porte et nous l'entendîmes dévaler les escaliers. Rosalie nous pointa du doigt.

-Vous deux, j'espère que cette nuit c'est la dernière fois que je vous entends jouir aussi fort. La prochaine fois je rapplique avec Emmet et on partage Bella, non mais Edward, tu lui as fait quoi? J'espère sincèrement que tu donneras l'idée à Emmet… allez sous la douche… dit-elle avant de fermer la porte.

-Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas sérieuse ? dit Edward paniqué.

-Non, elle ne l'est pas…

-Ouff…

-Quoi ? tu ne voudrais pas qu'on ait de la compagnie ? le taquinais-je.

-Bella… gronda-t-il.

-Réponds-moi Edward, tu ne voudrais pas faire une telle expérience ?

-Tu l'as déjà fait toi… je veux dire à plus que deux ? demanda-t-il en détournant ma question.

-Euh… oui… mais ne détourne pas ma question… alors ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

-Avec qui ? Tanya ?

-Oui… Bella on peut changer de sujet ?

-NON, alors Tanya et qui ? une autre fille, un autre mec ?

-fille et… mec…

-À quatre ? m'écriais-je.

-Non, une fois avec une fille et Tanya et l'autre fois avec un mec et une fille qui n'était pas Tanya…

-Tu me caches d'autres secrets de ce genre ? dis-je en lui souriant.

-Peut-être… mais toi, avec qui ? Jasper ?

-Non, Jacob… et un autre mec…

-Je me sens moins pervers tout d'un coup… allez viens prendre ta douche… dit-il en rigolant.

-Ouais… tu ne voudrais pas qu'on essaie ? demandais-je plus pour l'agacer qu'autre chose en nous levant pour se diriger vers la douche.

-NON… je ne veux pas te partager avec qui que ce soit ! dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je lui souris.

-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas partager.

Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres et nous entrâmes tous les deux dans la douche. Je lavai mes cheveux, pour ensuite ceux d'Edward. Il adorait ça, surtout lorsque je lui grattais le fond de la tête avec mes ongles. J'aurais bien voulu m'attarder sous la douche pour des caresses, mais, Edward m'arrêta.

-Bella… il faut qu'on descende… Alice doit déjà être là… tu ne connais pas la tradition dans cette famille et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas voir ma sœur en colère… elle va nous remettre sur le nez devant toute ma famille que les préparatifs ne sont pas parfaits parce qu'on a prit notre pied au lieu d'aider...

-D'accord…

-Allez viens sortons, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la douche.

Il sorti le premier et m'invita à m'enrouler dans une serviette. À peine avais-je eu le temps de mettre mes vêtements qu'une tornade entra dans la chambre. Edward faisait le lit vêtu seulement de son jeans.

-Vous en mettez du temps !! s'exclama Alice.

-Alice, on descend dans une minute, bougonna Edward.

-C'est bon, je venais juste vérifier si vous n'étiez pas occupé ?

-Alice…

-C'est bon je suis prête !!! lançais-je.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de respirer à la fin de ma phrase qu'Alice m'avait déjà entraînée vers les escaliers. Une odeur de crêpes embaumait la maison et mon estomac se réveillait.

-Oh Bella, il faut absolument que vous alliez passer une nuit seuls dans le Jacuzzi. C'était tellement merveilleux. Jasper est vraiment le mec idéal.

-Du calme Alice… respire…

Je la vis fermer les yeux et prendre quelques respirations. Elle était tellement survoltée que j'avais presque peur. Est-ce que Jasper lui avait déjà fait sa demande ? Je me risquai un œil discret vers sa main gauche. Non, pas de bague.

-C'est pour ça que c'est mon meilleur ami, dis-je avec un sourire.

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller passer une nuit dans l'ancienne maison d'Edward et de Tanya, et ce même si j'en avais vraiment très envie. Je l'ai déjà fait à Phoenix, ce ne serait probablement pas pire ici. Mais nous avons Carlie à nous occuper. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions libres comme Alice et Jasper.

_Oublie ça ma vieille… et avec la nuit que tu viens de passer, considère-toi aussi chanceuse qu'Alice… tu deviens insatiable ma vieille… _

Et c'est vrai, je suis insatiable. Même si Edward était le mec le plus beau et le plus séduisant que je connaisse, il n'en restait pas moins le meilleur danseur, le meilleur amant et le meilleur amoureux que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. Je devais me garder une certaine retenue…

Je mangeai les crêpes qu'Esmée avait préparées avec Rosalie et Carlie. C'était bon, deux crêpes avec une montagne de fruits et de la crème anglaise. Edward s'était installé à côté de moi et Carlie était presque installée sur mes genoux en m'informant du déroulement de la journée.

Tout de suite après le petit déjeuner, on nettoya un peu et on s'activa toutes dans la cuisine. Même les hommes prenaient part aux préparatifs. Le frère de Carlise, Eléazar et sa femme Carmen s'étaient joints à nous dans l'après-midi. Il y avait plein de cadeaux sous le sapin, mais je n'y avais pas mis celui d'Edward, je le gardais pour cette nuit quand nous serons seuls tous les deux. Après avoir grignoté un peu, je me retirai, en début de soirée, soit vers 18h30, avec Carlie pour faire une sieste. La soirée et la nuit risquait d'être longue pour elle et moi j'étais un peu fatiguée. Je me glissai donc avec elle sous la couette de notre chambre à Edward et à moi. Edward viendra nous réveiller vers 21h00 pour qu'on se prépare pour la fête.

J'étais sous la douche pendant qu'Edward aidait Carlie à mettre sa robe. Alice l'attendait dans sa chambre pour lui boucler les cheveux et lui mettre du gloss sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Edward me rejoignit sous la douche. Il colla mon dos contre son torse et passa ses mains directement sur mes seins. Il les caressa d'abord avant de les empaumer puis les masser. Mes pointent s'étaient durcies sous le contact de ses mains sur mon corps et je renversai ma tête sur son épaule, dégageant ma gorge. Il embrassa, lécha et mordilla la peau de mon cou me faisant frissonner.

-Edward…

-Humm…

-Nous n'avons pas le temps… soufflais-je alors qu'il continuait ses caresses et que je sentais son sexe se durcir contre le haut de mes fesses.

-On a tout notre temps… je me suis arrangé avec Alice.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, dit-il en me faisait pivoter pour me mettre face à lui et il se jeta sur mes lèvres pour m'emmener dans un baiser fougueux et langoureux.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille et il me rapprocha de lui pour approfondir le baiser. Sa langue passa sur mes lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche pour la laisser entrer livrer une bataille sensuelle à la mienne. Je descendis mes mains vers son sexe et le prit entre mes doigts. Il glissa une main sur ma cuisse pour la faire remonter vers le haut sur sa hanche

Il descendit ses baisers dans mon cou et rapidement il embrassait mes seins. Sa course continua pour descendre sur mon ventre, il lécha mon nombril et rapidement, une fois de plus, il changea pour terminer sa course sur mon pubis. Ma jambe passa sur son épaule et il la fit écarter, lui donnant plus d'accès à mon intimité. Il lécha le long de ma fente, arrêtant sur mon clitoris, pour le lécher, le titiller de la pointe de sa langue, pour ensuite, le suçoter en le prenant entre ses lèvres, alternant avec sa langue le léchant plus fort.

-Oh mon dieu… Edward…

Edward continuait sa douce torture en insérant deux doigts dans mon vagin pour le pomper activement. En mordillant mon clitoris de ses dents, il courba ses doigts pour les faire frapper sur mon point G. Les sensations de mon orgasme déferlaient à grande vitesse. Je me resserrais une première fois sur les doigts de mon amant et il les retira aussitôt, me faisant grogner de frustration.

-Edward…

Il me sourit en se relevant et me pénétra d'un seul coup, me faisant crier de plaisir. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et appuyai le bas de mon dos contre le carrelage, faisant attention à ma blessure plus haute dans mon dos.

-Ça va Bella ton dos ? me demanda Edward entre deux baisers.

Je hochai simplement la tête et il continua ses mouvements longs et puissants au fond de mon ventre et je criai mon orgasme qu'il essaya d'étouffer contre ses lèvres. Il m'embrassa et nicha son visage dans mon cou pour se mener, dans de rapide coup de bassin, à sa libération.

-Bella… c'était… vraiment bon…

-Oui… je deviens accroc je crois…

-humm… mon amour… je le suis déjà moi… je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi Edward…

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'on commence à se laver pour aller se préparer pour retrouver les autres. J'étais en sous-vêtements, et Alice vint me retrouver avec ma robe et m'aida à l'enfiler. Elle était parfaite pour moi, dans une couleur violet soutenu. La ceinture et le bas de la robe était dans la même teinte, mais dans un tissu contrastant, plus brillant.

-Parfait, dit Alice lorsqu'elle mit le gloss sur mes lèvres.

-Merci Alice. Tu es une amie merveilleuse.

Je la serrai dans mes bras.

-Je te retourne le compliment Bella. Je suis heureuse que tu fasses partie de ma famille maintenant. Edward est heureux plus que jamais il ne l'a été. C'est toi qu'il attendait pour avancer et j'en suis heureuse.

On descendit pour rejoindre les autres. Je fus émerveillée de voir à quel point tout était parfait, les lumières, les couverts sur la table et le plus beau, Edward qui jouait des airs de noël au piano avec Carlie. Tout le monde était autour d'eux et fredonnaient les chansons. Carlisle serrait Esmée contre lui, Emmet balançait Rosalie doucement une main sur son ventre. Les autres invités étaient tous enlacés et plusieurs se balançaient sur la mélodie. Edward leva la tête lorsque j'arrivai près d'eux et il me sourit. Jasper se tourna et ouvrit ses deux bras où nous nous dirigions Alice et moi. Jasper embrassa Alice sur les lèvres, pour ensuite embrasser ma tempe. Je serrai sa main sur ma taille et lui sourit.

-Vous êtes magnifiqueS les filles, dit-il tout bas, pour ne pas interférer dans la chanson que les autres chantaient.

-Merci, je sais, je suis la meilleure.

Je pouffai avant de dire merci à Jasper.

Lorsque ce fut le temps pour le repas, Edward et Carlie vinrent me rejoindre. Carlie était vraiment belle dans sa robe chasuble grise avec des paillettes sur la boucle de l'encolure. Elle avait mis des leggings en dessus au lieu de bas collant et Alice lui avait acheté des bottes qui montaient jusqu'au mollet. Ses cheveux étaient frisés et elle avait un serre tête gris avec une boucle pailletée.

-Joyeux Noël Bella... Regarde, marraine Alice, elle m'a acheté des bottes… elles sont belles hein ?

Je me baissai pour lui faire la bise et un câlin.

-Oui, ma puce… Tu es jolie, tu as de belles boucles dans tes cheveux et avec le gloss, tu fais grande.

-Je voulais des cheveux comme toi et marraine, elle a dit qu'elle pouvait m'en faire, c'est correct hein Bella ?

-Bien sur…

Je me relevai, Carlie se dirigea vers la cuisine et Edward m'enlaça tendrement.

-Joyeux Noël mon amour... tu es très belle… et cette robe est la tentation ultime… pas de soutien-gorge non ?

-Joyeux Noël mon chéri… et non, pas de soutien-gorge, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Carlisle en bon hôte, mais surtout en gentleman vint me porter une flûte de champagne à Edward et à moi. Après avoir fait le tour de tout le monde pour leur souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, nous primes place pour le repas. Une multitude de plat était disposée au centre de la table et chacun se servait. Tout était absolument délicieux.

Nous arrivâmes à la distribution des cadeaux. Les parents d'Edward ont reçu un voyage, soit une croisière de 10 jours dans les iles grecques. Chacun avait participer à ce cadeau, mais c'était surtout Edward voulant les remercier de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui et Carlie dans les dernières années. Alice et Edward et ses parents avaient remis à Eléazar et Carmen un séjour dans un spa près de Seattle. Carlie reçue une montagne de vêtements de sa marainne. Jasper lui avait acheté un petit coffret pour ranger ses bijoux, Emmet et Rosalie, une paire de boucles d'oreilles avec des petits cœurs dessus, Esmée et Carlisle une session de cours de ballet à Phoenix, Edward tout les vêtements et es ballerines pour ses cours. Eléazar qui s'était déguisé en père noël juste pour lui faire plaisir, lui remit un magnifique lecteur mp3 de couleur rose, qu'Edward avait déjà chargée de ses musiques préférées. Il restait le mien.

Je m'approchai d'elle doucement et la pris sur mes genoux.

-Est-ce que tu croyais que je t'avais oubliée ?

-Euh… oui…

-Bien sur que non. Tiens voilà c'est pour toi, dis-je en lui tendant une petite boîte rectangulaire emballée dans du papier d'Hannah Montana.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et déballa la boîte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le couvercle, elle cria de joie.

-WAOOOUUHHH !! MERCI BELLA, cria-t-elle en me faisant une gros câlin, me serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Tu es contente, ça te fait plaisir alors ?

-Oh oui… papa… regarde, des billets pour aller voir le spectacle d'Hannah Montana.

-Wow… un spectacle d'Hannah Montana, tu es chanceuse…dit Edward en prenant la boîte dans ses mains.

-Tu vas venir avec moi Bella hein ?

-Euh… oui bien sur, Il y a quatre billets, tu vas devoir inviter deux autres personnes, mais tu as encore 3 mois pour décider qui tu vas inviter. Ce sont tes billets et tu invites qui tu veux, à condition, qu'il y ait au moins un adulte.

-Et bien toi Bella, et Kristen mon amie de l'école, et papa ou marainne ? je ne sais pas…

-Tu sais ma princesse, je ne serai pas fâché si tu ne m'invites pas… Si tu veux y aller juste en fille, ça me convient… lui dit Edward pour la rassurer.

-Tu serais d'accord alors ? Juste des filles. Tu n'auras pas de peine si tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

-Non ma chérie, vas-y avec Bella, Alice et Kristen, on appellera ses parents en rentrant, ça te va ?

-Oh oui, merci papa, dit-elle en embrassant son père.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Alice pour lui demander de nous accompagner au spectacle. Alice joua le jeu et s'extasia devant la demande de la fillette et lui parla de tous les vêtements et coiffure d'Hannah Montana qu'elles se feraient pour assister au spectacle.

-Merci Bella, elle est vraiment contente.

-Ça me fait plaisir, je l'adore et la voir aussi heureuse que maintenant, ça me fait oublier un peu tout ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière.

-Tu es merveilleuse… je t'aime… souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce fut au tour des autres de recevoir des cadeaux. Le père noël remis à chacun une boîte cadeau qui regorge de pleins de belles choses faite à la main, soit, des confitures, un caramel maison, des marinades, des napperons tissés, une nappe avec ses serviettes de tables et des pantoufles tricotées à la main. Carmen et lui font ces choses durant toute l'année et en remette une à chacun à chaque année. Tous les membres de la famille attendent cette boîte cadeau avec impatience. Carmen promit à Emmet et Rosalie qu'ils leur enverraient une boîte bientôt, n'ayant pas eu le temps de leur en fabriquer une. De plus, Carmen dit à Rosalie qu'elle lui enverrait avant la naissance des bébés une couverture, des petites pantoufles, un bonnet et des petits bas pour chacun des bébés. Rosalie devra lui téléphoner lorsqu'elle saura le sexe des bébés pour qu'elles puissent leur faire à chacun une couleur spécial à eux, au lieu de faire tout blanc ou tout jaune. Je reconnaissais là la gentillesse des Cullen, cette famille était tout à fait exceptionnelle.

Pour continuer à vous énumérer les cadeaux de chacun, Emmet et Rosalie ont reçu plein d'articles pour les bébés, soit vêtements par Alice, tout un nécessaire médical, soit thermomètre, coupe-ongle, poire pour nez, acétaminophène, crème de zinc, shampoing, lotion pour le corps, débarbouillettes et serviettes à capuche pour la sortie du bain, le tout bien sur pour chacun des bébés et emballés dans un bain avec un papier film transparent par Esmé et Carlisle. Jasper s'était amusé lorsqu'il était allé acheter une quantité inimaginable de couches et de serviettes humides pour les fesses. Avec Carlie et Edward nous avions acheté une petite chaîne en or pour chacun des bébés et des peluches. J'avais remis à Rosalie avec les chaîne un bon d'achat à la bijouterie où elle pourra choisir les breloques à l'image de ses enfants.

Alice reçu de ses parents, un bon d'achat dans une boutique griffé de New York où elle se rendait bientôt pour son travail. Emmet et Rosalie lui offrir un bijou mode fait par une artiste et elle s'émerveilla quand Rosalie lui dit que c'était une création unique. Edward et moi lui avons offert un nouveau portable et elle criait lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il était rose fushia. Carlie lui donna une invitation pour aller toutes les deux à une journée magasinage, cinéma et resto, toutes dépenses payées par Edward, qu'elles planifieront à notre retour à Phoenix. Jasper lui offrit un sac à main griffé sur lequel elle avait flashé, mais n'avait pas acheté parce qu'elle avait eu un moment de lucidité dans une boutique. Jasper avait sauté sur l'occasion, probablement parce qu'il lui fallait un cadeau pour dissimuler celui qu'il gardait dans la poche de son pantalon.

Edward reçu des vêtements d'Alice, une montre de ses parents, Emmet et Rosalie un abonnement à une revue musicale et Jasper, un billet de saison pour aller avec lui voir la prochaine saison de baseball à Phoenix. Je lui offris des billets pour un concert de l'orchestre symphonique de Phoenix.

Jasper reçu lui aussi des vêtements d'Alice avec en plus une montre. Emmet et Rosalie lui offrir comme à chaque année un séjour dans un chalet d'hiver dans les montagnes au Canada pour faire du ski. Cette année, il emmènera Alice et l'initiera à ce sport. Je lui offris avec Edward des nouvelles lunettes de ski ainsi qu'un nouveau casque. Esmée et Carlisle avait opté pour un bon d'achat pour des vêtements vu qu'il accompagnerait Alice à New York prochainement.

Et moi, Alice m'offrit des vêtements, mais aussi, une énorme trousse de maquillage bien remplie. Jasper m'offrit un nouvel ensemble pour faire mon jogging et une nouvelle paire d'espadrille. Une paire de boucles d'oreille à diamant d'Esmée et Carlisle. Emmet et Rosalie un séjour pour deux dans un spa avec une offre pour s'occuper de Carlie durant ce séjour. Edward m'offrit un bracelet en or jaune, rose et blanc sertis de quelques diamants semblable aux boucles d'oreille que ses parents venaient de m'offrir. Et finalement ma petite puce de Carlie m'offrit un livre de recettes avec seulement des desserts et des biscuits me faisant promettre d'en faire plusieurs avec elle.

Tout le monde était heureux de la remise des présents. Ensuite, nous avions dansé et joué à quelques jeux. Carlie s'endormit dans mes bras alors qu'on se berçait doucement toutes les deux près des lumières du sapin de noël. Encore une fois elle m'avait surpris en laissant parler son cœur. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme une enfant qui s'accrochait à sa mère. J'étais bien consciente, que même si elle ne le disait pas, elle me considérait comme telle et j'en étais à présent très heureuse.

Edward m'aida à la mettre au lit sur son lit Hannah Montana dans un coin de notre chambre, étant donné que toutes les chambres de la maison étaient occupées. Mojito qui avait fuit tout le bruit durant l'ouverture des cadeaux était on ne peut plus content de se retrouver blotti contre Carlie pour terminer de dormir.

Nous revenions en bas pour aider à ranger quand les hommes se retirèrent pour parler et organiser la journée de demain. Je me retrouvai donc avec Esmée et Carmen pour ranger la cuisine, Rosalie étant déjà endormie depuis presque deux heures et Alice sûrement avec Jasper.

-Bella, ma chérie, dit Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Merci Esmée, c'est un très beau noël.

Ce fut au tour de Carmen de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Bella, je suis si heureuse qu'Edward t'ait rencontré, il est très amoureux, ça se voit et ça nous fait tous du bien de le voir heureux. Pauvre chéri il en a tellement baver qu'aujourd'hui, il mérite d'avoir une vie heureuse. Tu es parfaite pour lui et tu es merveilleuse avec Carlie. Il ne pouvait trouver mieux. Bienvenue ma chérie, dit-elle en m'embrassant la tempe.

J'étais si émue par tant de reconnaissance que j'avais la gorge nouée. Je pris une grande respiration avant de parler.

-Merci Carmen. Je suis très consciente de tout ce qu'Edward a traversé et surtout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour Carlie. C'est un homme merveilleux et je compte bien rester auprès de lui et de Carlie pour les rendre heureux.

Esmée me regarda avec un sourire de satisfaction et je me rappelai la discussion que j'avais eue avec elle la veille. Maintenant j'étais certaine, je voulais être avec Edward et Carlie, peu importe les conditions, je le voulais. Ne me restait plus qu'à annoncer à Edward que j'acceptais la proposition d'aménager avec lui dans deux semaines. Je ne devais plus me voilée la face, j'étais incapable de me séparer de lui et de Carlie. Ils étaient ma vie et mon quotidien.

Une voix stridente et excitée me sortis de mes pensées.

-MAAMAAANN !!! BELLLAAAA TU LE SAVAIS HEIN, DIS-MOI QUE TU LE SAVAIS. !!!! WAAAOOUUHH !!!

-Alice ma chérie du calme, tu vas réveillée tout le monde, dit Esmée lorsqu'Alice entra dans la pièce.

Edward qui savait ce qui se passait, vint m'entourer de ses bras et embrasser le haut de ma tête. Les autres entrèrent également dans la cuisine et dévisageait Alice qui sautait partout en hurlant des WAOUH et J'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE, ou encore, JE RÊVE, C'EST ÇA JE RÊVE.

C'est Jasper rouge comme une pivoine qui réussit à l'arrêter.

-Alice mon amour, tu ne voudrais pas te calmer et annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? dit-il en la prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde.

Elle hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et pris quelques respirations avant de les rouvrir en affichant un merveilleux sourire, qu'Edward et moi lui rendions.

-Vous le saviez, vous deux ? dit-elle en nous pointant du doigt.

-Oui, répondîmes-nous en chœur avant de s'esclaffer devant sa fausse mine outrée.

-Bon, quelqu'un peut-il nous dire ce qu'il se passe, s'il vous plaît, demanda Esmée.

Contre toute attente, c'est Carlisle qui prit la parole en enlaçant Esmée.

-Il se passe, que notre bébé va se marier, dit-il doucement avec un grand sourire.

-OH MON DIEU, s'écria Esmée en mettant une main devant sa bouche, se mettant pleurer par la même occasion. Elle se détacha de son mari et prit sa fille contre elle accrochant Jasper de son autre bras pour les serrer tous les deux.

-Félicitations ma chérie. Jasper, tu vas faire un merveilleux mari, dit-elle en les embrassant.

Tout le monde y passa pour les féliciter, même Emmet et Rosalie qu'Alice avait réveillée avec ses cris. Ce fut lorsque je pris Jasper dans mes bras, qu'il fondit en larme. Je le réconfortai en lui frottant le dos. Jasper était un émotif refoulé, il ne laissait que rarement paraître ses sentiments et surtout les larmes.

-Ça va aller Jasper ? demandais-je alors qu'on s'était retiré un peu des autres lorsqu'il avait commencer à pleurer.

-Oui, c'est juste trop d'émotions en même temps. Tu te rends compte Bella qu'elle a dit oui ? Moi Jasper Hale, je vais marier une fille extraordinaire, finit-il en souriant.

-Tu en doutais, voyons Jasper, Alice est folle de toi.

-Je sais, mais je suis heureux que ce soit fait et qu'elle ait dit oui.

-Félicitations Jasper… tu mérites vraiment d'avoir ce privilège.

-Merci Bella…

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre Alice encore tout aussi énervée parlant de robe et de fleurs avec Esmée et Carmen sous l'œil amusé de Carlisle.

Je retrouvai Edward qui avait repris sa place au piano jouant la marche nuptiale pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alice. Je m'assis sur le banc à côté de lui attendant qu'il termine le morceau.

-Tu viens, on monte ?

-Oui, je suis épuisée…

Il me tendit la main et je le suivis dans les escaliers après avoir salués les autres. Il m'aida à défaire ma robe et j'enfilai une nuisette. J'attrapai le sac cadeau contenant mon cadeau pour Edward et m'installer sous les couvertures le dos appuyai contre la tête de lit.

Edward sortit de la salle de bain avec lui aussi un sac.

-Je voulais attendre qu'on soit tous les deux, dit-il en s'assoyant de la même façon que moi.

-Moi aussi, lui dis-je en lui montrant mon sac.

-Je peux commencer, me demanda-t-il.

-Oui… pas de problème.

-Bella… ce que j'ai à t'offrir, ce n'est pas aussi grandiose que ce que Jasper vient de faire.

-Edward…

-Non attends… il faut que je te dise avant…

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'étais attentive à ce qu'il allait suivre.

-Je ne crois pas que le mariage soit une expérience que je veuille revivre, du moins pour le moment. Je suis désolé Bella de ne pas pouvoir te faire une telle demande. Mais je voudrais qu'avec ce présent, tu acceptes qu'on se fasse une promesse juste nous deux. Une promesse qu'on peut sceller avec ce présent, ou encore avec un autre objet que tu penses nous représenterait mieux. Une promesse qu'on s'aime et qu'on veut être ensemble, aucune cérémonie, aucune robe, aucune fleur, juste toi et moi ici…

Il sorti deux petites boîtes du sac. Une en prit une qu'il ouvrit devant mes yeux. Une merveilleuse bague en or rose sertie de diamant tout autour brillait sous la lueur de la lampe de chevet. Mon cœur eut un raté. Il ne me faisait pas une demande en mariage, il me demandait de lui faire une promesse… une promesse d'amour, de vie… sans cérémonie juste lui et moi… à mes yeux, c'était encore plus beau… à son image, tellement merveilleux… Il respectait ses limites et je ne pouvais qu'être une fois de plus émerveillé de s'ouvrir ainsi à moi… il m'offrait ce en quoi il croyait… NOUS.

Je pris son visage qui était maintenant humide des larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux durant les paroles qu'il venait de me dire. Je l'embrassai tendrement en lui murmurant un je t'aime contre ses lèvres.

-Elle est magnifique Edward…

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Edward… je…

-Bella, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, dit Edward en caressant ma joue de sa main tremblante.

-Non. Attends. J'accepte ce présent et tout ce qui vient avec, soit la promesse qu'on s'aime et qu'on veut être ensemble. Un objet, une bague merveilleuse, qui signifie notre appartenance l'un envers l'autre, sans passer par les liens du mariage, mais…

-Mais… souffla-t-il en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

-Je… j'ai acheté sensiblement la même chose, c'est une chaîne avec un pendentif, dis-je en souriant.

Il sourit à son tour et je vis que le doute qui s'était installé dans ses yeux, s'éclipsa d'un battement de cils. Je lui tendis ma main pour qu'il mette la bague dans mon doigt. Je fis pareille avec la sienne et nous scellâmes notre promesse d'un baiser. Je la regardais en levant ma main pour voir l'effet qu'elle faisait à mon doigt. Edward embrassa la bague sur ma main avant de garder et serrer cette dernière dans la sienne.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je l'arrêtai d'un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant doucement de se taire et de me laisser continuer.

-Si tu es d'accord, j'ai acheté la même chose pour Carlie… je veux qu'elle sente que je suis là pour elle aussi. Que je veux qu'elle fasse également partie de ma vie et que je fasse partie de la sienne. Je veux qu'elle se sente impliquée, quand je dis NOUS…

-Tu me demandes si je suis d'accord pour que tu offres à ma fille un présent signifiant que tu tiens à elle et que tu veux qu'elle sache que tu es heureuse qu'elle soit dans ta vie ?

-Euh… oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, mais je voulais ton accord avant…

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et me sourit.

-Bella… c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses nous faire à Carlie et à moi.

Je sortis les petites boîtes du sac et lui en tendit une qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir.

-C'est magnifique Bella…

-Attends regarde…

C'était une chaîne en or blanc avec au bout un petit pendentif qui s'ouvre en deux. Celui de Carlie et le mien sont en forme de cœur et s'ouvre pour y insérer une photo de chaque côté. Celui d'Edward est de forme ronde et s'ouvre également en deux pour insérer une photo de chaque côté. J'ouvris le pendentif pour lui montrer.

-Je voudrais qu'on y mette des photos de nous trois… Dans le tiens Carlie et moi… Le mien Carlie et toi… et pour Carlie toi et moi…

Il mit sa main sur ma derrière ma nuque et m'attira à lui dans un baiser chaste mais avec tellement de force.

-Je t'aime Bella… je t'aime tellement… si tu savais…

-Je t'aime aussi Edward… et…

-Et ?

-Une dernière chose…

-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour…

-J'accepte d'aller vivre avec vous en revenant à Phoenix…

-WAAAOOUHHH !!!! T'ES SÉRIEUSE ???

-Chut… tu vas ameuter tout le monde… OUI je suis sérieuse, je me rends à l'évidence que je ne peux pas vivre loin de vous deux…

-Papa… pourquoi tu cries ???

-Oups… désolé ma princesse… Viens, grimpes que je te dise…

Carlie monta sur le lit et se cala entre nous deux et regarda son père.

-C'est que Bella vient d'accepter de venir habiter avec nous dans notre nouvelle maison…

Carlie se tourna vers moi.

-C'est vrai, tu vas venir habiter avec nous, Mojito aussi alors ? dit-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Oui ma puce, c'est vrai… et Mojito aussi mon bébé…

-Je suis tellement contente Bella, dit-elle en serrant dans ses bras.

-Nous aussi, ma puce, nous aussi…

Edward s'était rapproché pour nous enlacer toutes les deux. Peu de temps après, nous nous installâmes pour la nuit blottis tous les trois sous la couette pour laisser Morphée nous emporter.

* * *

**Voilà, je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre, à part peut-être quand Edward et Bella se remettre leur cadeau. Pour le reste, j'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop inintéressant de vous taper tous les cadeaux pour noël de tout le monde, ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

**Vous avez certainement remarqué que j'ai changé la formule de mes titres de chapitres… C'est parce qu'à partir de maintenant, ils se sont fait une promesse et je considère que ce sera toujours NOTRE et non MON… Même si je garde toujours le point de vue de Bella jusqu'à la fin de la fic, j'ai décidé de la faire voir la vie en NOUS et pas en MON… je crois que vous l'aviez compris avec l'explication de Bella à Edward pour le présent qu'elle avait acheté à Carlie. En plus d'Edward qui propose un NOUS à Bella et qu'elle accepte.**

**Merci encore une fois pour le nombre impressionnant de reviews que vous me laissez, à chaque fois je suis touchée.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	21. CHAPITRE 21 : NOTRE MOMENT

**Hi girls...**

**Je veux vous informer tout d'abord que j'ai décidé de continuer mon One Shot FAIS MOI REVIVRE FAIS MOI VIBRER, que j'avais eu le plaisir d'écrire pour le concours Allocop… C'est presque incroyable d'être arrivée 9e position... j'en suis très fière et très heureuse... Merci à toutes celles qui ont voté pour moi et celles qui m'ont lu... j'apprécie énormément...****Mais, je ne crois pas que je vais le faire avant d'avoir terminé cette fic… peut-être que j'aurai des idées avant, mais je veux me concentrer sur la suite et la fin de MALHEUREUSE EN AMOUR qui arrivera, mais quand, je ne le sais pas encore… **

**J'ai encore des choses à faire vivre à Edward, Bella et Carlie dans leur nouvelle vie à tous les trois. Il faut aussi que je pense au sort de Tanya. J'ai aussi des idées pour quelques Bonus à la fin, soit 6 mois, 1 an, 3 ans ou 5 ans plus tard… j'ai pris des notes… je prends toujours des notes…lol…**

**Pour CE chapitre, agréable à écrire… je me suis amusée… Je vais faire beaucoup d'heureuse avec ce chapitre… mais je voudrais surtout le dédier tout spécialement à Sophie maintenant **SoSwetySoCrazy **depuis le temps qu'elle me demande un tel chapitre, elle sera certainement comblée… enfin je l'espère… Régale-toi...**

**Tasia : **merci.

**Samystere : **Merci je suis touchée… ça me fait vraiment plaisir… C'est vrai que j'aurais pu arrêter ma fic à cet endroit… du genre tout est bien qui finit bien, mais j'ai quelques idées à apporter.

**Bonne lecture**

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 : NOTRE MOMENT**

* * *

Notre réveil fut très calme et très serein. J'avais ouvert les yeux doucement, pour trouver ceux d'Edward déjà ouverts.

-Bon matin, ma belle…

-Bon matin, mon amour…

Je lui souris tendrement et je portai mes yeux sur Carlie. Je lui caressai les cheveux.

-Elle dort encore, elle a tellement l'air bien…

-Oui… elle n'a plus fait de cauchemar depuis qu'on est ici… dit Edward en caressant les cheveux de sa fille à son tour.

-J'avais remarqué oui… elle semble plus calme dans son sommeil…

Edward soupira.

-Je reste convaincu que changé d'environnement lui fera du bien, dit-il.

-Il est comment cet appartement ? demandais-je.

-Oh… il est assez simple, mais luxueux en même temps, tout est sur le même étage, il a une grande cuisine, un balcon, devant un parc et surtout près de l'école de Carlie. Mais c'est en attendant, ma chérie… si tu ne l'aimes pas, on va se dépêcher de trouver une maison.

-Non, je suis certaine qu'il sera très bien… c'est juste que j'ai hâte de le voir… de savoir où je vais vivre.

Edward se leva et attrapa son blackberry.

-J'ai des photos dans mes courriels par mon agent… tiens regarde..., dit-il en me tendant le portable.

Je fis défiler les photos une après l'autre, il avait raison, la cuisine était immense avec beaucoup d'armoires et un long comptoir lunch. Les chambres plus petites, le salon de grandeur normale et la salle de bain, parce qu'il y en avait juste une, était assez spacieuse avec un long comptoir et deux lavabos devant un grand miroir. Il y avait une grande douche et une baignoire deux places à remous dans un autre coin.

_Chanceuse la bimbo… il lui avait pris un appartement de rêves… c'était presque frustrant… Non, non, non, ne pense pas à ça Bella... c'est Edward et toi maintenant pas elle et lui..._

-Alors, il te plaît ?

-Euh… oui, c'est parfait, c'est très beau, on va être bien…

-Mais ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu avais pris cet appartement pour Tanya… il est tellement… _beau_… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas pris un moins luxueux…

-Mon avocat… il a dit que je devais prendre un appartement qui reflétait ce à quoi elle était habituée… c'était aussi pour Carlie… je voulais qu'elle s'y sente bien, comme à la maison, tu comprends ?

-Ouais… comme ça tu as l'air de toujours t'occuper de Tanya, prouver ta bonne foi, pour n'avoir rien à te reprocher… soufflais-je en regardant toujours les photos défiler devant mes yeux.

-Bella… ne pense pas à Tanya, elle n'habitait pas là, maintenant il n'y a que toi, moi et Carlie, ce sera notre appartement, pas le sien.

-T'as raison… dis-je en lui rendant son téléphone.

Carlie dormait toujours mais elle commençait à bouger un peu. Je me levai et enfilai un peignoir.

-Où tu vas ?

-Chercher le petit déjeuner, réveille Carlie, je reviens dans une minute, dis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je sortis de la chambre pour me diriger sans faire de bruit vers la cuisine. J'entendais des voix qui résonnaient et je reconnus celle d'Esmée et de Rosalie.

-Bonjour, dis-je ne passant la porte.

-Bonjour ma chérie, dit Esmée en m'embrassant sur le front.

-Hey Bella, tu te lèves tôt, Edward et Carlie ronfle encore ?

-Plus pour longtemps… Edward réveille Carlie, je monte le petit déjeuner, Carlie adore petit déjeuner au lit, ça ne vous dérange pas Esmée ?

-Oh bien sur que non, je vais t'aider…

Elle me sortit un plateau et m'aida à disposer les croissants, les muffins, les fruits et jus d'orange et café. Elle déposa trois yogourts et je me figeai.

-Euh… Esmée, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Carlie ne veut plus manger de yogourt…

-Oh mon dieu… c'est vrai… mais où avais-je la tête… dit-elle en les reprenant.

-Tu peux me passer la confiture Rose s'il-te-plaît ?

Je continuai à placer les choses sur le plateau et prit le pot que Rose me tendait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ?

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle regardait ma main qu'elle avait maintenant dans la sienne. Ma bague, elle devait penser que moi aussi j'allais me marier.

-Euh…

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN !!! TU VAS TE MARIER !!!

-NON… dis-je en retirant ma main.

-C'est quoi cette bague alors ?

Je la regardai pour ensuite regarder Esmée, qui avait mit sa main sur son cœur sous l'émotion.

-Je ne peux pas me marier Rosalie… Edward est DÉJÀ marié, tu te rappelles…

-Oh ma chérie… dit Esmée.

-Je suis désolée Bella… souffla Rosalie.

-Ça va… cette bague c'est... c'est une promesse... une promesse qu'on s'est fait Edward et moi. Il en a d'ailleurs une identique, avec moins de diamant. Edward, même s'il le pouvait, ne veut pas se marier. Il m'a offert cette bague en nous faisant une promesse d'amour et de vie juste lui et moi.

-C'est tellement romantique…

-Oui… et ce n'est pas tout… avec cette bague, il ne m'offre pas un mariage, mais il m'offre ce en quoi il croit, quelque chose de bien plus merveilleux… un NOUS.

-Ça te convient… je veux dire… tu n'aurais pas voulu un mariage avec la robe, les fleurs et tout le toutin ? demanda Esmée doucement.

-Absolument… je veux Edward, je le veux lui, avec ses cheveux toujours en bataille, ses yeux verts déstabilisants, ses bras rassurants, son romantisme, son amour, sa joie, sa peine et tout le reste… soit son passé, Tanya, son mariage et surtout Carlie… Edward ne serait pas Edward sans Carlie et sans son passé… alors, ça me convient, je l'aime plus que tout, rassurez-vous Esmée.

-Tu es un ange descendu du ciel, dit-elle la gorge nouée.

Elle me serra longtemps contre elle. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et je retenais les miennes. Rosalie m'embrassa également et je retournai trouver mes deux amours.

J'entendais Edward et Carlie parler derrière la porte, je stoppai avant d'entrer.

-Papa, j'ai hâte d'aller dans notre nouvelle maison.

-Oui, moi aussi.

-C'est vrai, Bella va venir vivre avec nous, elle va être là tous les soirs quand on va rentrer du service de garde, elle va préparer le souper avec nous et dormir avec nous ?

-Oui, ma princesse, Bella va venir vivre avec nous. Il y a quelque chose qui t'inquiète ?

-Euh… je ne veux plus qu'elle parte… je veux une maman qui s'occupe de moi… qui a envie de s'occuper de moi… tout le temps, tous les jours.

-Bella elle t'aime comme une maman aime sa fille…

Même si je lui avais déjà dit que je voulais m'occuper d'elle comme si elle était ma fille, elle était encore insécure à cause des évènements des derniers jours. Elle ne faisait plus de cauchemar pour l'instant, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Je décidai de la rassurer moi-même. J'ouvris la porte doucement.

-Alors vous êtes réveillés ? dis-je en entrant.

-Bella…

Carlie sautillait sur le lit. Je posai le plateau sur le bureau et m'assis avec eux dans le lit. Je regardai Carlie et lui tendit les bras.

-Viens ici ma puce…

Je l'installai sur mes genoux pour qu'elle puisse me regarder.

-J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi…

-Super !!!

Edward me tendit le petit sac en souriant et j'en sortis une petite boîte rose que je tendis à Carlie. J'en donnai une à Edward et gardai la mienne dans mes mains.

-Je voulais nous offrir à tous les trois, un objet qui représenterait ce que nous sommes les uns envers les autres.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Carlie… dit Edward.

Elle tourna son visage vers lui.

-Cette nuit, Bella et moi on s'est fait une promesse. Une promesse d'amour, comme un mariage, mais juste pour Bella et moi… J'ai donné une bague à Bella pour qu'elle pense à cette promesse à chaque fois qu'elle la regardera… comme si la bague lui disait que je l'aime à chaque fois qu'elle la regarde… tu comprends ?

-Oui… toi aussi tu en as une ? dit-elle en pointant la main de son père.

-Oui, moi aussi et pour la même raison.

Elle sourit.

-Tu veux le voir le cadeau ? demandais-je.

-Oui, je peux l'ouvrir ?

-Oui, ouvre-le…

Elle le regarda longtemps et je paniquais un peu parce qu'elle ne disait rien. Le petit cœur au bout de la chaîne était ouvert et elle n'arrêtait pas de passer ses doigts dessus.

-C'est pour mettre des photos ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, deux photos en fait…

-Carlie ? dit Edward.

-Oui…

Il ouvrit le sien et le lui montra. Elle se tourna vers moi et j'ouvris le mien qu'elle toucha.

-Il est pareille au mien… dit-elle doucement.

-Oui… je voulais qu'on ait tous les trois les photos de nous… pour que je vous aie tous les deux près de mon cœur… Je vais mettre une photo de toi et une d'Edward dans le mien…

-Moi je mettrai une photo de Bella et une toi… dit Edward doucement.

-Carlie je voulais t'offrir ce cadeau pour que tu saches, même si je te l'ai dit souvent, que tu es importante pour moi, que je serai toujours là pour toi… je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie, j'ai envie de m'occuper de toi comme si j'étais ta maman… Alors tu veux bien qu'on mette une photo d'Edward et une photo de moi dans ton pendentif ?

Elle se tourna vers son père.

-Papa… je le sais que c'est Tanya ma vraie maman… et elle le sera toujours…

-Euh… oui… dit-il hésitant, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

La panique me guettait, une fois de plus… _si elle ne voulait plus de moi…_

-J'ai le droit d'aimer Bella comme une maman… je veux dire… Tanya elle m'a fait trop de peine… et j'ai déjà demandé à Bella d'être ma nouvelle maman l'autre jour…

-Oui, tu as le droit d'aimer Bella aussi fort que tu le veux… souffla Edward.

-C'est oui Bella… je veux une photo de toi et une de papa dans mon cœur…

Je la serrai fort dans mes bras et l'embrassai longuement sur le front, respirant son odeur et me concentrant pour retenir mes larmes.

-Merci ma puce… Merci… Je vais prendre soin de toi comme tu me l'as demandé…

Elle hocha la tête. Edward lui passa la chaîne autour du cou et elle prit le petit cœur dans sa main et l'embrassa. Edward attacha la mienne et je lui mis la sienne. Nous étions une famille, là tous les trois, on venait de souder nos liens et notre amour.

-Je meurs de faim… dit Carlie.

Je me levai pour aller chercher le plateau qui fut vide en moins de temps qu'il m'en fallu pour le remplir. Les émotions, ça creuse l'appétit.

La journée de noël s'était déroulée dans le calme et la joie. Nous avions joués à des jeux de société, j'avais remporté haut la main la partie de Monopoly en équipe avec Rosalie. Nous avions donnée une raclée à Edward, qui pauvre lui était en équipe avec Emmet. Il avait fait la baboune une partie de la journée. Pauvre Edward blessé dans son orgueil de mâle en puissance. Alice était en larmes à force de rire de la tête d'Edward. Il n'avait jamais été battu de toute sa vie à ce jeu. Nous avions fait un autre souper extraordinaire entourée de ma nouvelle famille.

Nous faisions une vie de pacha depuis que nous étions arrivés à Seattle. Manger, rigoler, jouer, dormir et faire l'amour voilà ce à quoi se résumait nos journées et nos soirées. J'avais même fait un dessert avec Carlie dans le livre qu'elle m'avait offert. Un gâteau renversé aux pommes et au caramel. Carlie était très fière d'elle. Nous l'avions mangé en écoutant un film tout le monde ensemble blotti l'un contre l'autre dans un pyjama et un gros doudou. Le paradis quoi ?

Aujourd'hui, on était le lendemain de noël et Alice voulait nous traîner dans les magasins afin de nous faire profiter des soldes d'après noël. Nous retournions à Phoenix dans deux jours et Edward voulait encore profiter de notre séjour ici et voulait aller dans des endroits que Carlie et lui affectionnait particulièrement et je les accompagnais avec plaisir, me sauvant de l'ouragan Alice dans les magasins.

Quand nous somme rentrés en fin d'après-midi, Edward était excité. Un sac nous attendait dans le hall d'entrée et Esmée vint nous accueillir.

-Enfin, vous voilà… alors ma chérie tu as passée une belle journée, demanda-t-elle à Carlie.

-Oh oui…

-Allez viens on va faire le diner… Bella, Edward, bonne soirée… à demain…

-Bye, bonne soirée les amoureux dit Carlie en nous embrassant.

Je regardai Edward. Je ne comprenais rien. On allait où ???

-Edward ???

-Humm… dit-il en ramassant le sac.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Une surprise… je t'emmène avec moi jusqu'à très tard demain en après-midi, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il me dirigea vers la voiture de sa mère et m'ouvrit la portière. Je pris place sur la banquette, tandis qu'il mettait le sac dans le coffre. Il prit la place derrière le volant et démarra.

-Tu peux me dire où on va ?

-Passer une soirée tout les deux, resto, danse et nuit magique !!! dit-il avec un superbe sourire.

-Très intéressant. J'enviais Alice et Jasper… je suis contente qu'on puisse avoir du temps juste nous deux. Même si j'ai eu des séances câlins assez satisfaisantes, ces derniers jours…

-Assez satisfaisantes ??? rien que ça !!! c'était bien plus que satisfaisant, c'était extraordinaire, torride, intense, sensuel, excitant, jouissif… Bella, je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied de toute ma vie et toi tu dis _satisfaisant_ ???

Nous rîmes ensemble.

-D'accord, j'avoue que le mot était faible…

Après environ 15 minutes de route, Edward se gara devant une grande maison avec des fenêtres immenses tout autour. Je tournai la tête vers lui.

-C'est ma maison… enfin… c'était…

-Wow…

-Allez viens…

Edward me fit passer devant lui pour entrer dans la maison. C'était tellement grand, spacieux et la décoration était une fois de plus au goût du jour. Elle était encore meublée car les nouveaux propriétaires avaient également achetés les meubles. Edward devait venir faire les cartons avant notre départ et une compagnie de déménagement enverrait à Phoenix le reste de ses choses.

Edward me tira par la main et me fit monter à l'étage pour me faire entrer dans une chambre immense.

-Ici, c'était ma chambre…

Il m'emmena sur le balcon qui était en fait une verrière chauffé où était installé le Jacuzzi dont Alice m'avait parlé. Je souris.

-On peut ? demandais-je en pointant le Jacuzzi, alors qu'il mettait les jets, les lumières ainsi que la musique en marche.

-Oui, mais il y a une tenue spéciale pour pouvoir y entrer.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle d'Ève… dit-il avec son magnifique en coin.

Je commençai donc à déboutonner ma chemise en mordant ma lèvre, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, ondulant sous la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce. Je tirai le vêtement au sol et je déboutonnai mes jeans. Je tournai sur moi en balançant mon bassin pour les faire tomber sur le sol, laissant une vue imprenable sur mon shorty de dentelle blanche.

Edward m'attrapa les hanches et se colla à moi m'emmenant dans un mouvement de danse sensuel comme lui seul savait le faire. Je sentais son torse nu contre mon dos et toujours en suivant les mouvements de mon parfait danseur, je passai les mains derrière mon dos afin de détacher mon soutien-gorge. Edward embrassa mes épaules en faisant glisser les bretelles sur mes bras. Il tomba au sol libérant mes seins dont Edward s'empara pour les câliner doucement au rythme de la musique. Il colla son bassin encore plus contre mes fesses et je sentis qu'il n'était pas insensible à notre petite danse.

-J'aime tellement danser avec toi… souffla-t-il.

Je me tournai dans ses bras et je lui enlevai son jeans le laissant en boxer. Je m'accrochai à son cou et il enroula ses bras autour de moi accentuant les mouvements. Je ne sais même plus combien de temps nous passâmes à danser sensuellement, à se caresser et à nous embrasser avant de nous glisser dans le Jacuzzi. Je me laissai bercer par les jets d'eau, la musique jouait toujours et Edward assis près de moi me regardait jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Bella… je veux que tu me dises tout… tes peines, tes joies, tes inquiétudes… je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu vas rester près de moi… mais je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes, je veux que notre vie à deux, soit facile, simple et surtout sans malentendu.

-C'est bon Edward… je vais te parler au lieu de m'enfuir, je te promets...

Il me sourit.

-Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi… répondis-je en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

Après notre petit moment danse et Jacuzzi. Edward m'emmena dans un restaurant sushis près du club de danse de son ami James où il m'emmena par la suite. C'était un club aux allures latines, beaucoup de danseurs étaient sur la piste de danse se déhanchant sur salsa, merengue, tango, mambo et bien sur bachata. Edward m'avait demandé de mettre un short en jeans très court avec une chemise blanche et des sandales à talons couleur peau. Il avait mit un jeans et une chemise blanche lui aussi. J'avais trouvé ça un peu osée, mais ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il m'avait dit vouloir voir mes jambes dans toutes leurs splendeurs et pouvoir les caresser lorsque nous allions danser.

Un grand blond et une grande rousse faisaient de grands signes dans notre direction. Edward attrapa ma main et nous dirigea vers eux. Il fut difficile de nous rendre vers eux. Edward se faisait arrêté par tout le monde homme et femme pour le saluer. Quelques unes se permirent même de lui coller un baiser sur la joue. Pétasse pensais-je en les voyant le reluquer et le déshabiller des yeux. Edward tenait bien serrée ma main durant le trajet houleux et ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

-Edward… ça faisait longtemps… dit le mec en lui faisant une accolade.

-Hey, salut James… ça roule à ce que je vois… c'est plein à craquer… dit Edward.

-Edward, je suis heureuse de te voir, dit la rousse en l'enlaçant d'un peu trop près à mon goût.

-Victoria… moi aussi ça faisait longtemps… toujours aussi belle à ce que je vois… lui sourit-il.

J'étais surprise, mais surtout enragée, de l'entendre complimenter _Victoria_, mais je fus encore plus surprise et envahit par un sentiment de jalousie, de voir Edward lâcher ma main pour l'enlacer, _elle_, de plus près, en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Après un court moment ils se séparèrent et Edward lui sourit pour ensuite lui embrasser le front.

Il daigna finalement se tourner vers moi avec un sourire, il reprit ma main

-Ce sont mes amis… ils m'ont beaucoup aidé à tenir le coup… avec Tanya… Bella, voici James et Victoria.

-Alors c'est elle… t'avais raison Edward… absolument ravissante, dit James en embrassant ma main.

-Enchantée… dis-je timidement.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi…

-Ne l'intimide pas… je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer Bella, ne fait pas attention à lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de draguer toutes les filles, c'est son sport préféré… dit Victoria en me serrant un peu contre elle.

-Hey, je ne drague que les jolies demoiselles, mais tu sais très bien que je n'aime que toi, Vicky, dit-il en plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune rousse…

-Mojito ??? dit Edward.

Je hochai la tête en regardant Edward et James partir derrière le bar. Je gardai mes yeux rivés sur mon mec qui s'affairait en riant avec son ami à nous faire des mojito.

-Il a l'air bien…

-Pardon…

-Edward… il a tellement l'air heureux. Il nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il est amoureux, juste à voir comment il te regarde. Je ne croyais plus qu'un jour il rencontrerait l'amour. Et à ce qu'il nous a dit, tu es parfaite pour lui.

Je lui souris.

-C'est lui qui est parfait pour moi, dis-je en reportant mon attention sur Edward.

-Tu es amoureuse aussi alors ?

-Oui…

-Excuse-moi, c'est indiscret, mais il a tellement souffert de ce mariage bidon avec Tanya, que je suis inquiète pour lui. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vive une peine d'amour, pour en rajouter sur le tas. Cette garce ne l'a pas ménagée. Elle lui a fait trop de peine et lui a emmener tout un flot d'emmerde qu'il aurait pu se passer. Il mérite d'être heureux enfin.

-Oui, je sais… il n'y a aucune inquiétude à y avoir, je l'aime vraiment, dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle hocha la tête mettant fin à notre conversation parce qu'Edward et James revinrent avec les mojito, Edward m'enlaça doucement et James tira Victoria vers la piste de danse.

Je buvais lentement mon Mojito perdue dans mes pensées regardant les autres couples se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Je devais avoir une mine troublée et paniquée, voir même fâchée. Il tendit la main vers mon visage et s'approcha doucement de moi glissant son visage dans mes cheveux à la hauteur de mon oreille.

-Ça va ?

-Euh… oui… désolée…

-Bella…

-Tu as couchée avec elle… l'acusais-je.

_Merde me voilà en train de lui faire une crise de jalousie… mais c'était plus fort que moi… elle dégageait tellement de confiance et le sourire aguicheur qu'elle lui avait fait me laisser penser qu'elle avait déjà eu le plaisir du sexe d'Edward… _

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-C'est écrit sur son visage…

-Elle aurait bien voulu, mais j'ai toujours refusé. Elle sort avec James depuis qu'on a 16 ans… elle voulait connaître ce que c'était avec un autre mec… par respect pour mon amitié avec James, j'ai toujours refusé…

-Elle te dévore des yeux !!!

-Peut-être… mais je m'en fiche et j'y suis habitué maintenant. On a toujours joué aux amants, sans jamais en être. Je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai failli me laisser aller plusieurs fois, c'est une belle fille et elle peut se montrer très convaincante… surtout quand j'avais un peu trop bu...

Je pris une grande inspiration et laisser mon souffle sortir longuement.

-Quand James a ouvert ce club, il ne s'occupait pas beaucoup d'elle. Au début, c'était un club plus rock. James ne savait pas trop comment diriger le genre de musique. Un soir, j'ai proposé de faire une soirée latine et ça été un succès. J'ai appris à danser à la plupart des gens ici en donnant des cours. Victoria me servait de partenaire pour faire les démonstrations.

-Pourquoi, tu n'as pas demandé à Alice ou à Tanya ? demandais-je.

-Tanya, ne s'entend pas avec Victoria et ne voulait pas venir ici. Pour Alice, elle était trop jeune et aux études encore.

-Votre étreinte de tout à l'heure... ça portait à confusion...

-Bella, je ne veux que toi. La danse, c'est la même chose que de faire l'amour et je veux danser et faire l'amour juste avec toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais dansé avec une femme aussi facilement qu'avec toi et faire l'amour avec toi est merveilleux...

Je souris en repensant à la fois où il m'avait dit ça. Dans ma chambre, la première fois qu'on avait fait l'amour. Il voulait savoir si on s'accorderait aussi bien entre les draps que sur une piste de danse.

-Excuse-moi…

-Humm… ça te rend encore plus sexy quand tu es jalouse… se moqua-t-il.

La musique baissa un peu et James prit le micro.

-Et merde, souffla Edward.

-Quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, la voix de James résonna dans le club.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, parce que avouer messieurs qu'il est canon ?? Nous avons le plaisir de la présence de notre meilleur professeur de danse des 5 dernières anneés, mesdames vous l'avez reconnu n'est-ce pas ?

Des cris de filles presque hystériques se firent entendre.

-Allez Edward, dit James en faisant des signes pour qu'il aille le rejoindre.

Edward se tourna vers moi.

-Il veut que je danse devant tout le monde... pour le spectacle. Tu crois que tu vas être capable. Tu te souviens à Santa Monica quand on est allé danser ??

-Quoi ??? avec moi ???

-Avec qui d'autres ??

J'hésitais. Je voulais bien danser avec lui dans la foule, au milieu des autres, mais pas juste lui et moi devant tous ces gens qui nous regardaient. Il s'approcha de moi avec un sourire en coin. Il glissa son visage jusqu'à mon oreille.

-Allez Bella… je te l'ai dit, c'est comme faire l'amour… laisse-toi aller… je sais que tu es capable… rappelle-toi Santa Monica comment tu dansais merveilleusement bien, dit-il me faisant frissonner.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Edward… je…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase et me tira vers la piste. Il me laissa dans un bout et se dirigea vers l'autre, mais juste avant il m'embrassa et :

-Montre à toutes ces filles que je suis ton mec… fais-moi l'amour sur cette piste de danse… laisse-toi aller... suit ton feeling...

De l'autre de bout de la piste, Edward regarda James et hocha de la tête.

-Baaaachaaaataaa, hurla James dans le micro faisant crier les hystériques à nouveau.

Et merde évidemment une bachata. Dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais embarquée ??? Merde toutes ces filles qui regardaient Edward comme s'il était la 8e merveille du monde. Quoique elles ont raison : Edward est la 8e merveille du monde, c'est MA 8e merveille du monde à MOI. Je devais leur montrer qu'il était à MOI. C'est ce qu'il voulait non ? Que je montre à toutes ses filles qu'il était MON mec. J'allais lui faire l'amour sur cette piste de dans, j'allais tellement le chauffer, qu'il le regretterait.

La musique commença et Edward me fit signe d'avancer vers lui avec son doigt, sourire en coin en prime.

_Dieu qu'il est sexy… C'est toi qui chauffe Bella…_

Les filles criaient toujours lorsqu'il s'avança vers moi. Mais je me gonflai à bloc car il ne regardait que MOI. Même si toutes ces filles hurlaient, il ne dansait qu'avec moi et pour moi.

_À nous deux mon amour…_

On approchait vers le centre en dansant de façon sensuelle tout les deux. Je passai devant lui la main dans les cheveux pour le narguer. Il me suivit et posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me faire tourner sur moi-même avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de mon corps pour me rapprocher contre lui, m'inculquant le bon mouvement en plaçant une main derrière mon dos et l'autre sur ma nuque. Il prit le rythme et me sourit.

-Parfait ma belle…

Il me fit bouger et tournoyer au quatre coins de la piste avant de me faire pencher vers l'arrière. Il me décolla un peu de lui pour me faire tourner et me faire reculer, mon dos contre son torse, accentuant les mouvements de nos bassins une main sur ma hanche droite, l'autre tenant ma main gauche en l'air.

-Magnifique, tu es magnifique… souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

Il me fit tourner sur moi-même et plongeant ses yeux dans les miens;

-Tu es prête ?

Je hochai la tête. En passant à ma droite, il me fit passer derrière lui et, pour ajouter un peu au spectacle des hystériques, je passai mes mains de chaque côté de son corps et rejoignis les pans de sa chemise sur sa poitrine et je tirai dessus faisant sauter 2 boutons pressions. Et comme je l'avais imaginé, ceci provoqua le retour des hystériques qui hurlèrent au même moment.

-À ton tour ma belle…

Je passai à sa gauche et nous dansâmes côte à côte avec des mouvements de pieds, bassins et de bras avant de revenir ensemble. Il me sourit.

-T'es parfaite mon amour…

J'avais réussi ce qu'il m'avait fait tant pratiquer à Santa Monica… Nos mouvements devinrent de plus en plus sensuels, créant une bulle autour de nous, tellement nous étions proches collés l'un à l'autre. Le feu du désir m'enflamma et mon bas ventre se consumait peu à peu. Nos mains parcouraient notre corps nous laissant échapper quelques soupirs de satisfaction ou de frustration de ne pas pouvoir allez plus loin…

Je sentais que nous approchions de la fin, Edward resserrait sa prise sur mes hanches reprenant des mouvements dos contre torse. Je sentais son érection contre moi lorsqu'il caressa mon corps de ses mains sur mes cuisses remontant sur mes flancs, effleurant mes seins pour finir par faire lever mes bras vers le ciel en odulant nos bassins expressément.

-Je t'aime ma Bella…

-Je t'aime aussi Edward, dis-je en suivant le mouvement de ses mains qui descendaient sur mon ventre. Je caressai mes seins de façon suggestive au passage, de façon érotique pour rejoindre celles d'Edward sur mon ventre qui m'attendait pou faire les figures finales auxquelles je m'abandonnais à lui, lui lassant contrôle complet sur mes mouvements comme le parfait cavalier guidant sa partenaire.

Les applaudissements et les cris n'en finissaient plus lorsque la musique se termina. Nous rejoignîmes notre place avec Victoria et James.

-Wow Bella, où as-tu appris à danser comme ça ? demanda James.

-Avec Edward, il y a 3 mois…

-3 mois, s'exclama Victoria… impossible… dit-elle en regardant Edward.

-Si… je t'avais dit Vicky qu'elle était faite pour moi… dit Edward avant de prendre une gorgée de son mojito.

Vidée, épuisée d'avoir autant dansé et autant bu de mojito, Edward nous embarqua dans un taxi pour rentrer à son ancien chez lui. La soirée s'était bien déroulée. J'avais finalement baissée ma garde contre Victoria. Elle était vraiment amoureuse de son James. Plusieurs amis d'Edward étaient venus nous retrouver et Edward avait été heureux me les présenter tous. Victoria avait supplié Edward pour danser une salsa et il n'avait pas plu lui refuser, elle était une bonne danseuse, mais James un piètre cavalier. Il m'avait fait un petit sourire d'excuse, et je ne lui en voulais pas. Après tout c'est moi qui avais eu la bachata. Edward était un parfait danseur et je comprenais Victoria de vouloir danser avec lui.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison. Edward paya le chauffeur et m'aida à rentrer. Il me guida vers les escaliers, puis vers la chambre. Il me fit asseoir sur le lit et il alla mettre une musique. Il n'y avait que la lumière de la lune qui l'éclairait.

J'étais là assise sur le lit et lui debout devant moi. Il commença à se déhancher sensuellement sur la musique en défaisant les boutons pressions de sa chemise, souriant, ouvrant les pans de celle-ci.

_Oh mon dieu, il allait me faire un striptease…_

J'écarquillai les yeux et il m'envoya sa chemise que j'attrapai au vol. il passa les mains sur son torse de façon érotique. Le feu dans mon ventre qui, je vous le rappelle c'était allumé à la première bachata, faisait toujours rage et grandissait. Je frottai mes cuisses ensembles pour essayer de le calmer, mais ce fut sans succès. Edward me fixait intensément en défaisant la braguette de son jeans. Il continuait de faire descendre ses jeans en bougeant son bassin sensuellement. La musique changea pour une, un peu plus rythmée. Une fois de plus, je m'émerveillais devant le spectacle de sa facilité à prendre un rythme dès les premières mesures.

Il continuait de se mouvoir devant mes yeux et moi, je continuais de mouiller ma petite culotte. Je voyais son érection voulant faire exploser les coutures de son boxer et je faillis m'évanouir de désir, lorsqu'il passa sa main dessus caressant son érection en gémissant. C'était tellement sexy.

Il retira son dernier vêtement et s'avança vers moi, les yeux remplis de désir. Je n'avais pas encore bougé depuis que j'étais assise sur ce lit. Il me fit lever et déboutonna le premier bouton de mon chemisier. Je le stoppai et le fit asseoir à ma place.

Je fis comme lui et commençai à bouger sensuellement sur la musique en enlevant mes vêtements un à un. Edward me regardait intensément et lorsque je me tournai pour enlever ma petite culotte, je lui laissai une pleine vue sur mes fesses, l'aguichant comme je l'avais fait plus tôt cet après-midi.

Je n'avais pas terminé de le descendre, qu'Edward se collait contre mon dos posant ses mains sur ses hanches, réagissant de la même façon que cet après-midi lui aussi. Il m'emmena dans un dernier mouvement avant de me retourner et me faire allonger sur le dos sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur moi en pressant son sexe sur le mien et ensemble, nous laissions échapper une petite plainte.

-Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai vue de toute ma vie…

Il embrassait mon corps doucement. Ses mains caressaient la peau de mes cuisses. Il les fit écarter avec sa main et il guida son sexe lentement en moi. Il prit mes deux mains et les emmena avec les siennes au dessus de ma tête et il les maintint là en allongeant mes bras. Il continuait à faire des mouvements lents et doux en moi pendant qu'il embrassait mon visage, mes lèvres, mon cou, ma gorge, ma poitrine.

-Edward… soufflais-je.

Il remonta ses baisers pour nicher son visage dans mon cou. C'était intense, sensuel, tellement remplit d'affection et d'amour que j'avais la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

-Oh Edward…

-Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime tant... dit-il alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément en moi.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward… si tu savais combien… haletais-je.

Ses mouvements plus profonds faisaient cogner son gland contre mon point G et son pubis rencontrait mon clitoris à chaque fois. Mon orgasme se construisait et comme je le sentais, il serait puissant une fois de plus.

-Humm… c'est tellement bon… je suis tellement bien en toi…

Les caresses, les gestes, l'émotion, les sentiments et les paroles de mon amoureux eurent raison de moi. Je commençais à avoir de la difficulté à respirer Edward s'appuya sur ses coudes pour libérer ma poitrine m'aidant à mieux prendre mon air.

-Vas-y ma chérie… viens pour moi…

Je me resserrai une première fois sur son sexe, frôlant les sensations de ma libération, me faisant gémir et me tortiller sous lui.

-Oh oui… jouie ma Bella… jouie pour moi…

Je me resserrai à nouveau sur son sexe. Je bougeai mon bassin, pour réclamer le mouvement ou encore la friction qui me ferait partir. Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge, une cri que je ne reconnu pas, mais qui était bien le mien.

-C'est ça… je veux t'entendre jouir mon amour…

Edward augmenta la force de ses pénétrations et un flash lumineux embrouilla ma vue. La jouissance me fit presque perdre la tête. Je resserrai mes cuisses sur la taille d'Edward et explosai.

-OH OUI… EDWAAARRDD… OUIII…

Edward me rejoignit dans un dernier et profond coup de rein.

-OUII… BELLAAA… grogna-t-il juste avant de me mordre dans l'épaule.

La douleur de la morsure mêlée au plaisir de mon orgasme fut la sensation la plus merveilleuse que je ressenti de ma vie. Edward lâcha mes mains et se laissa tomber sur moi en sueur, épuisé et comblé. Je caressai ses cheveux tendrement tandis qu'on reprenait notre souffle.

Après plusieurs minutes, Edward fit un dernier mouvement avant de se retirer de moi et de se coucher sur le dos m'attirant contre lui. Je remontai les couvertures sur nous en posant ma tête sur son torse.

-Je t'aime Bella…

-Je t'aime Edward…

Ce fut les dernières paroles échangées avant que l'on s'endorme.

Un bruit, plutôt une vibration, me réveilla : un portable. J'allongeai mon bras et attrapai l'objet responsable de me faire quitter mon merveilleux sommeil dans les bras de mon amoureux.

-Allo ? dis-je d'une petite voix.

_-Edward ??_

-Un instant…

Je tapai doucement l'épaule de mon amoureux et il ouvrit les yeux. Je lui tendit son portable.

-Allo ?

…

-Bonjour Alec. Ça va… ne t'en fait pas avec ça…

…

-Et ?

…

-C'est vrai ? Annulation, pour quels motifs ?

…

-C'est vraiment ce que ça veut dire ?

…

-Oui, absolument. Je rentre demain à Phoenix. Je t'appelle pour confirmer, merci Alec, au revoir.

Edward ferma son téléphone et me serra contre lui. Il me renversa sur le dos et pris mes lèvres avec une telle fougue que je ne réagis même pas. Il caressa mon corps et descendait ses baisers devenus humides dans mon cou et assez rapidement il lécha la peau de mes seins faisant jaillir mes tétons avec ses dents et sa langue. Je ris.

-Edward…

-Tu es merveilleuse… c'est grâce à toi… tu m'as donné la force… la force de me libérer d'elle… je t'aime… je t'aime… je t'aime… je t'aime…

-Edward… riais-je toujours en le poussant doucement.

Il stoppa ses baisers sur ma peau et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C'était Alec, dit-il plus sérieusement.

-Ça, j'avais compris… m'esclaffais-je.

-Il a réussi… il a réussi, je ne suis plus marié, dit-il avant de m'embrasser encore une fois.

_Plus marié, plus marié, plus marié…_

Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche et m'emmena dans une bataille où j'y mis autant de force que lui. Lorsqu'il laissa mes lèvres pour reprendre mes seins, ce fut plus fort que moi, j'en profitai pour lui poser une question.

-Quand tu dis plus marié… ça veut dire divorcé ? haletais-je.

-Non… ça veut dire plus marié… libre, dit-il contre ma peau.

-Attends… Edward, je ne comprends pas…

Il caressa mon intimité avec ses doigts et il en glissa un puis deux caressant mon clitoris avec son pouce. Je laissai échapper un soupir de plaisir. Il continua à me pomper et j'essayais de garder mes idées sur ce téléphone, mais j'en étais incapable. Edward remonta son visage en une ligne de baiser jusqu'à mon oreille.

-Libre… comme dans annulation de mariage… souffla-t-il.

-Oh mon dieu… Edward… alors qu'il avait augmenté le rythme sa merveilleuse torture.

-Libre… comme l'air… je t'aime… libre d'être avec toi… je t'aime … libre de t'aimer… je t'aime… libre de t'épouser… je t'aime…

-OH OUIII… EDWAAARRD… OUI… JE T'AIME... AUSSI… hurlais-je en me laissant envahir par mon orgasme.

-Je t'aime… t'es belle… la plus belle jouisseuse… ma Bella… mon amour…, murmura-t-il en remplaçant ses doigts pas son sexe.

Il poussait en moi lentement. Ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour de ma taille pour changer l'angle de mon bassin le faisant me pénétrer encore plus profondément.

-Tu es tellement serrée mon amour… c'est si bon…

Je me délectais de la lenteur de ses mouvements. Mes parois étaient encore serrer, résultat de orgasme et je sentais le sexe d'Edward encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Tout en me faisant des reprendre mes esprits, il m'emmenait une fois de plus vers un orgasme monstre et je criai à nouveau en jouissant avec mon amant, avant de se rendormir et de terminer notre nuit de sommeil trop courte.

Nous étions retournés chez les parents d'Edward tard en après-midi, profitant le plus longtemps possible de notre moment d'intimité. Edward n'en revenait pas de l'annulation de son mariage avec Tanya. Alec devait venir nous rencontrer à notre retour pour nous en dire plus et nous informer de ce qui suivrait. Edward jubilait depuis le téléphone d'Alec. Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'était pas divorcé, non, c'était comme si il n'avait jamais été marié.

Il disait que j'étais la force qu'il l'avait poussé à croire que tout est possible, qu'il pouvait refaire sa vie avec sa fille et la femme qu'il aime. Sa famille resplendissait de ce moment de bonheur, voyant enfin le soleil illuminer le ciel gris au dessus de leurs têtes qui s'était assombrit il y a 8 ans.

Libre… libre de Tanya… et moi aussi j'étais heureuse… heureuse et soulagée… pour le moment… et je comptais bien en profiter avec Edward et Carlie.

* * *

**Et voilà… **

**J'espère qu'une fois de plus, vous avez aimé les aventures de nos deux amoureux…**

**Vous aurez les raisons de l'annulation de mariage dans le prochain chapitre, lors de la visite de l'avocat Alec.**

**J'ai mis un lien pour la bachata d'Edward et de Bella… allez la voir, ça vaut vraiment la peine.**

**Merci beaucoup de m'encourager. Je reçois un bon nombre de review et j'essaie de vous répondre à toutes, mais je manque de temps… prochain chapitre, le déménagement…**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	22. CHAPITRE 22 : NOTRE DÉMÉNAGEMENT

**Allo les filles !!!**

**ENFIN… je peux poster… J'ai eu un méga problème de virus informatique, et mon super pro d'analyste-programmeur d'amoureux était débordé avec son travail et j'ai du attendre dimanche qu'il ait le temps de me réparer mon adorable portable dont je ne me passerais plus… **

**J'ai donc écris mon chapitre sur papier et je viens tout juste de le taper et de le relire 2 fois, il est présentement 23h15 au Québec et nous sommes toujours dimanche chez moi. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes, vu que je me suis un peu dépêchée… Je suis vraiment dépendante de mon portable… finalement, voici un autre chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents. Des réponses concernant Tanya dans ce chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner du délai de ma publication, vous avez 15 merveilleuses pages Word…lol… non sans blague il a 1ou 2 pages de plus qu'à l'habitude.**

**J'essaie de répondre au plus de review possible et je peux vous remercier, mais, je voudrais remercier tout le monde qui m'ont mise en alerte et en favoris. Même si plusieurs ne laisse pas de review, je vous remercie sincèrement de me lire. **

**Vanessa, Ousna : **Merci.

**Samystere :** Merci, je crois qu'on veut toutes danser avec Edward de cette façon. Mais perso, moi j'aurais littéralement fondu au striptease.

**Matrineu54 :** tu crois qu'Edward va revenir sur sa proposition de mariage ??? moi j'en suis pas si sure…

**Gwendoline** : oui, ils vont pouvoir passer des jours heureux. Edward mérite de l'être après tout ce qu'il a fait pour sa fille…

**Angel** : C'est évident qu'on se détend lorsqu'on lit, mais je crois fortement qu'on peut apprendre beaucoup de chose par la même occasion. J'adore quand les auteurs des fics mettent des infos intéressantes autres que la couleur des murs et du canapé pour faire leur histoire…lol…

**Clém's :** Merci de ton passage. Voilà le chapitre. Au lieu d'avoir ensoleillée ton samedi, j'imagine que j'ensoleillerai ton lundi... lol..

**Bonne lecture**

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 : NOTRE DÉMÉNAGEMENT**

* * *

Nous étions arrivés hier de Seattle et aujourd'hui, je faisais mes cartons et demain ceux d'Edward et de Carlie. J'attendais Edward qui était allé reconduire Carlie chez son amie Kristen où elle devait restée dormir également. On voulait qu'il ne reste que quelques boîtes seulement à défaire ensemble tous les trois au calme avant de reprendre la routine école et boulot, donc nous avions deux jours avant le nouvel an et il fallait nous dépêcher pour s'avancer, c'est pour cette raison que Jasper et Alice allaient nous aider. Mais aussi parce que Carlie ne voulait plus revenir dans la maison. En revenant, nous avions dormi chez moi, Carlie sur son lit d'Hannah Montana dans ma chambre.

Je devais présenter Edward à mes parents le jour du nouvel an. Nous avions un déjeuner avec mes parents et les parents de Jasper et Rosalie qui revenaient de leur croisière et il était plus que temps que mes parents le rencontre, j'allais emménager avec lui.

Carlie n'avait pas refait un seul cauchemar depuis qu'elle n'avait plus dormi dans sa chambre. Edward avait brièvement expliqué aux parents de son amie Kristen les évènements, les avait avisés des cauchemars de Carlie qui pouvait revenir vu que c'était encore récent et leur avait fait promettre de nous téléphoner au moindre petit souci, pour ne pas aggraver la situation qui semblait se résoudre avec le déménagement. J'avais aussi rassurée Carlie sur sa nuit avec son amie, dont la mère leur réservait soirée pyjama, jeux de société et télé. Je lui avais aussi dit qu'elle pouvait nous appeler pour nous dire si tout allait bien et pour nous dire bonne nuit.

-Hey on est prêt, dit Alice en passant la porte, Jasper derrière elle.

-Salut… vous êtes enfin réveillés, grosse nuit ?? les taquinais-je.

-Petite nuit, tu veux dire, dit Jasper en m'embrassant la tempe.

-Hey... Oh... ça va... j'ai bien hâte de t'entendre toi cette nuit, tu n'auras pas de chaperon, dit-elle ne pointant le lit de camp de Carlie.

-Bon… si on commençait par se faire un café ? dit Jasper.

-Edward en ramène… commence plutôt à mettre mes livres dans des boîtes… dis-je en lui tendant une boîte.

Nous firent les boîtes, Alice s'occupait du dressing, Jasper des livres, cd et dvd, moi des articles de toilettes et de la cuisine. Edward arriva avec les cafés lattés et quelques viennoiseries en prime. Nous étions tous les quatre dans ma chambre à faire les boîtes, afin de vider mes tiroirs.

-Bella ?

-Oui, Alice.

-J'espère qu'on ne trouvera pas de vibromasseur dans tes tiroirs… quoi que ce serait amusant…

_Merde… je ne l'ai pas encore mit dans une boîte. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé._

-Georges!!! moi je sais où il est ! s'exclama Jasper, fier de lui.

-JASPER HALE !!! ne me fait pas ça.

Il ne répondit pas, mais jeta un œil sur mon tiroir de ma table de chevet. Je me lançai vers le tiroir, mais pas assez vite. Jasper arriva avant moi et me bloqua le chemin, fouillant dans mon tiroir et le trouva AVANT moi, qui me débattait comme une hystérique pour l'attraper. Edward et Alice étaient parti dans un fou rire en nous voyant nous chamailler comme des gamins.

-Jasper, MERDE… rends-le moi… dis-je en sautillant pour le rattraper.

-Edward ??? tu le veux ??? dit Jasper en le sortant de sa petite pochette de protection.

Ce dernier stoppa net de rire, et il nous regarda en écarquillant les yeux, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Il s'avança et Jasper lui tendit. Je fermai les yeux, agacée par le fait que mon amoureux/amant tienne dans ses mains _mon_ _pénis_… J'ouvris les yeux, lorsque j'entendis Jasper.

-Je te jure mec, lorsqu'elle t'aura montré la façon dont elle s'en sert, tu seras bandé à longueur de journée pendant un mois, lui quémandant de te refaire le plaisir de ce spectacle encore et encore… dit-il avec un regard suggestif.

-Jasper, grondais-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il en dise plus sur notre _sexualité amicale_. Edward acceptait lentement que je sois aussi proche de Jasper et je ne savais pas comment il réagirait devant la facilité de Jasper à en parler. Edward déglutit difficilement en regardant « Georges » dans ses mains. Il me regarda et secoua la tête juste avant de le mettre dans la poche de sa chemise.

-Bella, ne fait pas ta prude… c'est normal d'avoir ça… le mien il s'appelle « Harry »… me dit Alice.

_Au moins une qui ne s'offusquait pas du sexe que j'avais eu avec son petit ami…_

-Je ne fais pas ma prude… c'est juste que j'aurais voulu le présenter moi-même à Edward…

-T'en as un ? s'écria Jasper en se précipitant vers Alice.

-Bien sur que j'en ai un, toutes les filles ont ce _bonheur_ caché au fond de leur tiroir… _«Harry»_ c'est ma nouvelle acquisition. Avant, il y a eu, _«Nick»,_ _«Greg»_ et _«Jack»,_ dit Alice en énumérant les noms en comptant avec ses doigts.

-Wow Alice… tu as eu quatre vibro et tu as seulement 25 ans… c'est trop d'information pour moi… je croyais qu'il y avait juste le vernis à ongles et les vêtements que tu achetais en quantité industrielle ? dit Edward en soupirant.

-J'ai une amie qui travaille dans un _sex shop_, elle me conseille sur les meilleurs achats. Ma mère d'ailleurs aime bien sa dernière acquisition, c'est Émilie qui lui a conseillée… on ira faire un tour à sa boutique Bella si tu veux ?

-Oui, bonne idée… ça fait des années que je n'ai pas mit les pieds là, répondis-je.

-QUOI ??? Maman a un vibro ?? s'écria Edward.

-Je pourrais y aller avec vous ? demanda Jasper excité comme un gamin.

-Non, Jasper, t'es pas possible, tu n'es jamais rassasié, m'exaspérais-je, tandis qu'Alice pouffait de rire.

-Alice !!! s'impatienta Edward.

-Edward !!! Dit-elle sur le même ton que lui en le regardant.

-Tu as emmené maman dans un _sex shop_ ?? s'indigna Edward.

-Tu vas te décoincer, à la fin, c'était son idée, elle voulait même du _piquant_ dans sa vie sexuelle, essayer des nouvelles choses, elle a aussi acheté des anneaux pour le sexe de papa, des sous-vêtements "_mangeables_" et un œuf vibrant, dit-elle en levant les sourcils et en accentuant le mot _piquant_.

Jasper et moi on se retenait pour ne pas rire devant la mine déconfite d'Edward, qui avait mit ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-Edward, mon chéri… ta mère… elle… euh… enfin, elle a une vie sexuelle aussi active que nous tous… tu le sais, tu as même épargné mes oreilles, la semaine dernière…, dis-je en retirant ses mains prudemment

-Je sais, mais j'aime mieux ne pas avoir de détails, j'ai en ai suffisamment avec les bruits qu'ils font, souffla-t-il.

-On fait plus de bruits qu'eux…

-C'est toi et moi, Bella… pas ma charmante maman douce et maternelle…

-Edward, c'est une femme avec des besoins et des envies, reviens en !!! s'agaça Alice.

-Bon assez Edward, tu n'es pas né dans les choux… dit Jasper exaspéré.

Mais Edward ne répondit pas.

-Alice, bébé… tu vas me le présenter dit ??? demanda Jasper en l'attrapant par la taille pour se coller à elle.

-Tu voudrais que je te présente _«Nick»_ ?

-Oh oui, je le veux, dit-il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche en collant son bassin contre elle.

-Hey, Oh, du calme, nous avons des boîtes à faire pour un déménagement je vous rappelle, dit Edward.

-On en a pour une minute, dit Jasper en attirant Alice dans sa chambre par la salle de bain.

J'avais recommencé à remettre mes choses dans la boîte devant moi. Edward se colla dans mon dos et caressa mon corps effrontément et suggestivement.

-Bella… dit-il en embrassant ma nuque dénudée par mes cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute.

-Edward, je croyais qu'on avait des boîtes à faire… haletais-je en sentant son érection très dure contre mes fesses.

-Tu devras être très très gentille et surtout… surtout le partager sur tu veux le ravoir… tu dois me promettre de me faire voir comment tu t'en sers, pour que je te rende _«Georges»,_ susurra-t-il à mon oreille en soufflant dans mon cou.

Je frissonnai alors que ses mains passaient sous mon chandail.

-Tout ce que tu veux… mais…

-Mais… dit-il en augmentant la force de ses caresses me faisant soupirer.

-Tu devras jouer avec moi, dis-je en poussant mes fesses contre sa dureté, le faisant gémir doucement.

-Je suis d'accord…

Je me laissai caresser et embrasser un moment avant de lui demander.

-Tu as des idées pour ma visite au _sex shop_ ?

-Peut-être, mais j'ai déjà quelques objets qui pourraient t'intéresser…

-Du genre ??? dis-je en me tournant pour être face à lui.

-De plein de genre…

-Tu utilisais des _sex toys_ avec Tanya ?

-Non, seigneur NON… c'est une fille avec je couchais régulièrement à Seattle, qui m'a initié à différents genres de sexualité… et j'ai gardé quelques objets.

-Une fille ??

-Une fille avec qui je travaillais et qui voulait du sexe sans sentiments… j'étais le candidat parfait… disons qu'elle avait des goûts assez particuliers… chacun son partenaire pour faire des _expériences_…

_Ça c'était pour me faire comprendre qu'il acceptait mais n'oubliait pas que j'avais fait beaucoup d'expériences avec Jasper. Je décidai de ne pas y prêter attention._

-On va pouvoir jouer avec tes _objets_ ?

-Si tu veux… ça mettra du _piquant_, ria-t-il en utilisant le même mot qu'Alice.

-Je peux le ranger maintenant ? demandais-je en tendant la main.

-Oui, tiens… mais ne le ranges pas trop loin, je n'ai pas de vibro dans ma boîte magique, dit-il en se détachant de moi, me remettant _«Georges»_ dans les mains.

Je le glissai dans mon sac à main après l'avoir mis dans sa pochette de protection.

Nous reprîmes notre travail, bien avant que Jasper et Alice nous rejoignent et nous avions terminé vers 13h00. En se rendant chez Edward, dans la voiture je reçu un appel de Carlie pour nous dire qu'elle était bien et tout se passait bien.

Nous avions beaucoup de chose à mettre dans les boîtes chez Edward, puisqu'il fallait vider la maison presque complètement. J'étais dans la cuisine, parce que c'était l'endroit où je me sentais à l'aise de faire des boîtes, plus impersonnels que les placards d'Edward. Dont Alice se chargeait avec la chambre de Carlie, aidée de Jasper. Edward lui était au salon, ne voulant pas qu'on touche à sa musique et ses partitions où régnait un merveilleux bordel ordonné. Tout allait bien les boîtes se remplissaient à une vitesse impressionnante et il ne resta bientôt que le sous-sol, soit l'antre de Tanya.

Edward avait décidé de mettre toutes ses choses dans des boîtes et de les faire entreposer dans un endroit avec des emplacements de type garage jusqu'à ce qu'on sache vraiment quel sort la justice a réservé à Tanya. C'est donc Jasper et Edward qui faisaient les cartons, pendant qu'Alice et moi on s'occupait de tous les placards du rez de chaussé et de l'étage, ainsi que des salles de bains.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Il est presque 19h00, on commande des plats chinois ?

-Oh… Alice, excuse-moi, j'ai tellement hâte d'en avoir terminé et quitter cette maison, que j'ai oublié le diner.

-T'affoles pas Bella… je vais demander aux mecs si ça va pour eux, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour descendre au sous-sol.

Finalement j'avais hâte plus que je ne me l'étais imaginé de déménager dans l'appartement de Tanya. Je devais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, ce serait l'appartement d'Edward, de Carlie et de moi. J'avais de la difficulté à revenir dans cette maison, tout me rappelait l'horreur que j'y avais vécu et surtout j'avais les larmes aux yeux, juste en revoyant ma petite Carlie endormie et sans défense sur le canapé, juste en regardant le canapé.

-Bella ?

J'essuyai mes yeux en vitesse avant de me retourner vers la voix, mais pas assez vite. Il s'approcha de moi et me serra contre lui.

-Ça va ?

-Oui… j'ai juste hâte de partir, de ne plus jamais revenir ici, même si j'essaie, les mauvais souvenirs prennent le dessus sur les bons.

-On va être bien dans notre nouvel appartement. Tu n'auras plus à supporter cet endroit et Carlie ne fera plus de cauchemar, elle n'en a fait aucun depuis qu'elle ne dort plus là-haut. Tout rentre dans l'ordre tranquillement. En plus, Alec m'a donné des bonnes nouvelles, tout à l'heure.

Je relevai la tête.

-Des bonnes nouvelles ???

-Oui… je voulais attendre ce soir, quand on serait seul, mais je ne peux plus attendre.

-Alors ? dis-je ne me déplaçant pour qu'on s'assoit sur le canapé.

-J'ai obtenu une annulation de mariage, parce que j'ai marié Tanya pour les mauvaises raisons. À part le fait que de l'avoir mise enceinte en était une, le juge a compris que je l'avais marié pour donner la nationalité américaine à ma fille et faire valoir mes droits en tant que père. En ayant respecté mon engagement avec l'immigration, et tout ce que j'ai payé pour elle, j'ai eu encore plus de sympathie de sa part. Les problèmes de drogues, mais surtout l'arrestation de Tanya pour la vente, lui ont fait se mériter un aller simple dans une prison de Cuba.

-Un aller simple ? demandais-je pas sure d'avoir bien compris.

-Ce qui veut dire, qu'elle n'a plus le droit de venir en terre américaine. Bannit des Etats-Unis en d'autres mots.

-Tu es sérieux. ???

-Oui mon amour, très sérieux. Et …

-Et ??? l'encourageais-je.

-Elle a perdu tous ses droits sur Carlie. À cause des menaces d'enlèvement qu'elle m'a fait au poste de police. Le juge n'a pas voulu prendre le risque qu'elle revendique son droit de garde pour l'emmener à Cuba. Je suis le seul qui peut décider si Carlie peut revoir sa mère.

-Si je m'attendais à ça… plus aucun droit…

-Non…

-Tu… tu es content ?

-Oui et non…

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et souffla avant de me répondre.

-Je suis heureux de savoir que j'ai la garde de Carlie et que Tanya ne pourra plus l'approcher sans mon consentement, mais… je suis triste aussi… Je n'aurais pas voulu que tout se termine de cette façon… pour Carlie au moins.

-Edward… je suis désolée…

-Carlie a une bien mauvaise opinion de sa mère et ça ne s'arrangera pas avec le temps. Tout est de ma faute. Si je ne m'étais pas laissé prendre aux menaces de Tanya, il y a longtemps que cette histoire aurait été réglée et la situation aurait été régularisée avant de te rencontrer. Du coup, j'aurais épargné Carlie des frasques de Tanya, je t'aurais épargné tous ces emmerdes et aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas à jongler avec ça. Avec la façon dont Carlie va réagir en ne voyant plus sa mère et si elle voudra la revoir.

-Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes responsable de tout ce qui arrive, mais Tanya était de mauvaise foi et Jasper m'a dit qu'elle a du faire une dépression après son accouchement et qu'elle n'a pas été soignée. Du fait ça dégénéré et elle t'a prise pour le responsable de tout ce qui lui arrivait.

-Je sais, il m'en a parlé aussi. Elle était malade et je n'ai pas été attentif. Je lui en voulais, je croyais qu'elle le faisait exprès. Si j'avais pris les signes au sérieux, Carlie aurait eu une mère présente et non la moitié d'une. Ça n'aurait pas changé le fait que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, mais on aurait eu plus de facilité à s'occuper de Carlie ensemble.

-Arrête de te sentir coupable, Edward. Tu ne peux rien changer, juste faire au mieux pour que Carlie se sente bien. Tout va bien aller Edward. Je suis là, je vais t'aider avec Carlie. On va parler avec elle et Jasper nous aidera aussi.

-Merci Bella. Merci d'être près de moi.

Nous avions presque terminés les boîtes, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les déménageurs. Nous avions diné chez Edward et nous étions retournés dormir chez moi, crevés tous les deux. Après une bonne douche, je m'étais endormie avant même qu'Edward sorte de la sienne. Ce qui fait que j'étais nue de ce bon matin à mon réveil et Edward était collé contre mon dos, une main sur mon ventre, nu lui aussi.

Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis près de 3 jours, Carlie dormait dans notre chambre et même cela avait été mon intention hier soir en me glissant toute nue entre les draps, je m'étais endormie.

Je passai la main derrière moi, dans les cheveux de mon amoureux et il bougea un peu resserrant sa prise sur moi, collant son sexe contre mes fesses et en nichant son nez encore plus dans mon cou. Je grattai son crâne avec le bout de mes doigts le faisant gémir doucement et soupirer sur ma nuque, me faisant frissonner. Il commença à embrasser ma peau et caresser mon ventre et mes seins faisant jaillir la pointe entre ses doigts.

-Ça fait longtemps non ? murmura-t-il sur ma peau.

-Trop longtemps…

Il glissa sa main sur ma cuisse et il fit écarter la passant par dessus ses jambes, lui donnant accès à ma féminité. Je roulai des hanches pour chercher une friction lorsque sa main s'approcha de mon aine. Mais tout ce que je réussi à faire fut de faire gémir Edward en assoyant presque mes fesses sur son érection.

-Humm…

Il glissa son doigt entre mes lèvres intimes les écartant pour l'y insérer. Il le ressortit pour le poser sur mon clitoris et faire des cercles. Je fermai les yeux soupirai de plaisir.

Il continuait ses caresses a mon intimité faisant entrer deux doigts en moi pour les faire recourber pour appuyer doucement sur mon point G. Il me pompa doucement avant de revenir s'occuper de mon clitoris. Il glissa son sexe durcit dans mon vagin et fit quelques mouvements toujours en titillant mon clitoris avec ses doigts.

-Oh Edward…

-C'est tellement bon, mon amour, d'être en toi, dit-il en s'enfonçant plus profondément.

Il augmenta ses mouvements en moi et je roulai des hanches pour essayer de le faire entrer toujours plus profondément.

-Plus Edward…

Il me fit tourner sur le ventre et remonta mes hanches vers le haut me faisant mettre sur mes genoux, les épaules appuyées sur le matelas. Il caressa mes fesses et s'agrippa à mes hanches pour me pénétrer à nouveau. Je le sentais tellement _plus_ de cette façon. Il s'enfonça d'un seul coup, pour ressortir et revenir vite et fort, buttant au fond de mon ventre.

-Oh oui… Edward… ENCORE…

-Tu es vraiment bonne, mon amour, dit-il en me refaisant le même traitement.

-Plus vite, plus fort… dis-je alors qu'il empoignait mes hanches avec force et qu'il prenait un rythme endiablé.

Je me relevai sur mes coudes et je fis des mouvements de bassins vers lui, faisant rencontrer nos corps fortement, notre peau claquant l'une contre l'autre. Je trouvais ça excitant, le bruit de notre peau jumelé aux grognements de plaisir de mon homme.

Il laissa ma hanche droite et la glissa dans mon dos pour venir prendre mes cheveux dans sa main pour dégager mon visage. Il ne la remit pas sur ma hanche mais, sur mon sein, afin de le prendre durement et d'en pincer la pointe me faisant crier de plaisir.

Il me fit suivre le mouvement de son corps, lui déposant ses fesses sur talons, et moi, en remettant ses mains mes hanches, il me fit relever sur mes genoux collant son torse contre mon dos et m'aida à prendre le rythme. Il murmura à mon oreille.

-J'adore te faire l'amour… j'adore te sentir aussi serré sur moi… j'adore te voir bouger pour moi… et surtout… j'adore quand tu m'aides à te caresser pour te mener à ton orgasme.

Je gémis en renversant ma tête sur son épaule. Je déplaçai mes mains sur mon corps, commençant par mon cou en gémissant, descendant vers ma poitrine empoignant mes seins qui rebondissaient sous les assauts de mon amant. Je descendis mon autre main sur mon ventre pour rejoindre mon clitoris gonflé et excité qui criait aux caresses.

-Oui, c'est ça ma Bella, caresse-toi, tu sais comment ça m'excite… haleta Edward.

Je savais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps et je voulais jouir plus que tout mais je voulais jouir avec lui, en même temps que lui. Je voulais qu'on jouisse ensemble.

Je me resserrai sur lui et j'appuyai sur mon clitoris plus fermement.

-Jouie avec moi Edward…

-J'y suis presque, jouie ma belle, je vais jouir avec toi, vas-y jouie Bella…

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que je partis dans mon orgasme. Le souffle haché, le cœur qui bat fort sur mes tempes, mon visage rougit par l'effort. la bouche entreouverte cherchant l'oxygène qui commençait à me manquer et la sueur qui collait mes cheveux sur mon cou et mon visage, de même que le torse d'Edward contre mon dos.

-OH OUI, EDWARD…

-BELLA, OUIIII….

Reprenant notre souffle, nous tombions tous les deux sur le lit sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers l'autre et tellement euphorique, je me mis à rire, comme il m'arrivait quelques fois après l'orgasme. Edward se joignit à mon rire et m'enveloppa de ses bras pour m'embrasser à travers mon délire de plaisir.

Il m'attira ensuite sous la douche.

-Tu sais, je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour…

-C'est réciproque, je t'aime, dis-je en l'attirant à moi pour l'embrasser langoureusement avant de le pousser sous le jet d'eau.

Quand nous sortîmes de la douche et la chambre, il était près de midi et Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice prenait leur petit déjeuner, malgré l'heure tardive vu qu'ils étaient encore tous en pyjama.

-Alors, votre gymnastique, satisfaisante ??? dit Jasper.

-Bonjour, et oui satisfaisante, mais je dirais plutôt, géniale, jouissante, orgasmique, la totale quoi...

Alice éclata de rire avec Rosalie. Emmet marmonna quelque chose et Jasper secoua la tête légèrement avant de se lever et de nous faire une assiette à Edward et à moi.

-Edward… va vraiment falloir que tu me donnes tes trucs… Rosalie n'a jamais autant criée…

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique en détail ce que je fais à ta sœur ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le savoir, répondit-il.

-Stop, on n'aura pas une autre discussion de ce genre d'accord. Rosalie, tu viens avec nous dans les prochaines semaines, on va dans un _sex shop_ et Alice et moi ON t'expliquera comment Emmet doit s'y prendre pour TE faire grimper aux rideaux ! Fin de la discussion.

Personne ne dit un mot, mangeant en silence, les merveilleuses gaufres de Jasper.

Nous arrivions Edward et moi vers 13h30 à notre nouveau chez nous. Les déménageurs arrivèrent peu de temps après et je commençai à nettoyer les placards de cuisine pour y mettre la vaisselle et remplir le garde-manger. Les électroménagers venaient également d'être branchés et je pus y mettre les choses au frais. Vers 15h00 Edward partit chercher Carlie et les déménageurs aussi, ayant terminé de placer nos choses. Ne restait que le piano qui devait arriver la semaine prochaine, par un déménageur spécalisé.

Mojito commençait à s'habituer tranquillement à l'appartement. Il sorti de sa cage lorsque je fus seule avec lui. Je le caressai pour le rassurer et allai installer sa litière dans la salle de lavage. Il me suivit et miaula en me regardant faire. Je sortis et il s'y précipita.

J'insérai un disque de musique pop/dance dans ma mini chaîne stéréo et lavais les meubles du salon où Edward rangerait se partitions, ses disques et mes livres.

Je chantais et dansais tout en nettoyant la musique à tue-tête, je ne me rendis même pas compte de la présence de Carlie et d'Edward qui se marrait dans mon dos, jusqu'à ce que la musique change pour une autre.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous m'espionnez ? dis-je après avoir baissé le volume.

-2 chansons, rigola Edward.

Et je ne pus que me joindre à eux pour rire. Ça faisait du bien après tous les malheurs qu'on avait eu.

-Bella, je me suis ennuyée, souffla Carlie en me faisant la bise.

-Moi aussi. Tu t'es amusée chez ta copine Kristen ?

-Oh oui. Sa maman a fait des biscuits avec nous et on a fait une soirée pyjama télé. Elle nous a gonflé un très grand lit de camping et on a dormit dans le salon, c'était amusant, finit-elle en baillant.

-Tu es fatiguée ? demanda Edward.

-Oui… mais je ne veux pas dormir tout de suite, plaida-t-elle.

-Non, mais pas trop tard, dit Edward en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Mojito, s'écria Carlie en le voyant entrer dans la pièce.

Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner doucement. Edward me sourit.

-Elle est où ma chambre ? demanda Carlie.

-Viens, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Je l'emmenai dans le couloir et arrêtai pour attendre qu'Edward soit près de nous pour ouvrir la porte. Esmée avait envoyé les commandes chez un correspondant ici à Phoenix pour la chambre de Carlie. Jasper avait conseillé de lui faire une chambre totalement différente de celle de l'autre maison. Donc pas de rose.

Des peintes avaient fait les travaux hier pendant que nous faisions les boîtes, sous la supervision du concierge de l'immeuble. Je n'avais vu le résultat attendant Carlie. Juste Edward qui avait placé les meubles et faire le lit tout à l'heure.

-Allez ouvre, dit Edward.

Carlie ouvrit la porte et entra doucement dans sa chambre.

-Wow… papa, c'est super cool… plus de rose… je suis grande maintenant.

-Alors, tu l'aimes ? demanda Edward.

-Oh oui… dit-elle en faisant le tour de sa chambre.

Je dois avouer que c'était tout à fait magnifique. Les meubles en bois blanc s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec les murs turquoise foncés, la couette à grosses fleurs turquoises et blanches, les rideaux en voilage blanc et la chaise genre pouf dans les mêmes teintes. C'est vrai que ça faisait plus jeune adolescente que enfant.

-C'est vraiment beau, Esmée, est douée. Tout s'harmonise, dis-je.

-Ma mamie, elle sait ce que j'aime et j'adore la couleur, c'est une couleur de grande, pas de bébé, le rose, c'est pour les bébés filles, dit-elle sur d'elle.

-Je vais préparer le repas, dis-je à Carlie en l'embrassant et je quittai la pièce en souriant.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, j'ouvris les armoires et le réfrigérateur pour nous préparer un gratin dauphinois aux patates sucrées avec une salade césar. J'ouvris une bouteille de vin et m'en servit un verre et un autre pour Edward. Je le portai à mes lèvres quand Edward entra dans la cuisine. Il me sourit, mit une musique douce et vint m'enlacer doucement, et me fit balancer sur la musique, en embrassant mon cou.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, ça va. Je suis assez satisfaite de ce que je ressens, en fait, juste du bonheur, même que je suis soulagée. J'avais un peu peur, mais je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision, on va être bien ici Edward.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sous mon oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il continua de me faire danser doucement, je fermai les yeux pour apprécier encore plus ce moment.

-Je peux danser moi aussi ? demanda la petite voix de Carlie, me sortant de ma bulle.

Edward prit une dernière inspiration dans mon cou avant de me lâcher et de se tourner vers sa fille.

-Absolument, viens ici ma princesse, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Elle s'y précipita en courant et il la serra contre lui l'amenant contre son torse. La petite fille posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père en entourant le cou de ce dernier de ses petites mains. Edward passa ses bras dans le dos de sa fille et posa sa tête sur celle de sa fille en fermant les yeux. Il les balança doucement et je le vis sourire aux chuchotements de Carlie, que je n'entendais pas. C'était un spectacle émouvant et je ne pus que les regarder encore et encore laissant glisser une larme sur mes joues, avant de reprendre ma tâche pour mon souper.

Quand le souper fut prêt, Carlie m'aida à mettre les couverts et Edward à terminer la salade m'aidant à faire le service dans les assiettes. Après le souper, Carlie alla prendre son bain et je fus celle qu'elle réclama. Edward remplit mon verre de vin et le mit dans mes mains, me faisant signe de rejoindre Carlie et qu'il s'occupait de la vaisselle.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour retrouver une Carlie qui pataugeait dans son bain de bulle aux fraises.

-Bella…

-Alors ma chérie, tu aimes ta chambre ?

-Oui, je suis très contente. Toi, tu aimes ça notre nouveau chez nous ?

-Oui, j'aime ça. J'avais l'idée d'acheter une balançoire pour mettre sur le balcon, ça te plairait ?

-Oui, on pourrait se balancer pour raconter des histoires après mon bain, papa il est d'accord ?

-Oh, je ne lui en ai pas parlé encore.

-Je suis certaine qu'il va dire oui, il aime ça quand on se balance au parc, dit-elle d'un ton décidé.

Je lui tendis une petite serviette et le savon pour qu'elle puisse faire sa toilette. Elle s'exécuta, tandis que je rangeais le reste des choses de la boîte sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Je plaçai toutes les bouteilles de mousses, shampoing et savon pour le corps. Je plaçai ma brosse à dent à côté de celles de Carlie et d'Edward.

-Bella, papa il t'a dit où elle était Tanya ?

-Euh… oui…

-Tu veux me le dire ? Je veux juste savoir.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et je ne savais pas ce qu'Edward avait prévu lui dire. Nous n'en avions pas parlé.

-Carlie, termine ton bain tu veux, on va aller retrouver Edward et on va en parler tous les trois d'accord ?

-Oui, d'accord…

Je terminai de ranger les choses dans la boîte et je pris toutes mes produits de maquillage et mes crèmes pour la peau dans ma grande trousse de voyage pour les ranger dans une armoire de mon côté près de mon lavabo. Je rangeai les choses d'Edward dans son armoire de son côté et celles de Carlie, parce que mademoiselle avait ses produits de beauté, acheté par marraine Alice, dans un panier en osier assez grand pour les contenir tous, que je plaçai au centre entre les deux lavabos près des brosses à dents.

-Bella, tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Mais pourquoi je serais fâchée ? dis-je en m'agenouillant près du bain.

-Parce que je veux savoir où est Tanya.

-Carlie, tu as le droit de savoir où elle est. Elle reste ta mère, même si elle n'est plus là. Allez sort, on va parler avec ton papa…

Je lui tendis une serviette et je sortis rejoindre Edward à la cuisine.

-Edward ?

-Humm… dit-il en levant la tête.

-Carlie veut savoir où est Tanya ?

-Tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Que je savais où elle était mais qu'on en discuterait en semble tous les trois… je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire… je ne savais pas qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire, alors…

-Hey, c'est ok Bella… je termine ça et on va lui parler, dit-il en souriant.

Je retournai vers la salle de bain pour la ranger et d'aller vers la chambre de Carlie, qui était déjà en pyjama et sous sa couette avec Mojito dans les bras.

-Edward s'en vient, dis-je en me blottissant contre elle sous les couvertures.

-Je ne la verrai plus, c'est ça ?

-Euh… c'est un peu compliqué.

-C'est quoi alors ?

Edward entra dans la chambre et prit la place de l'autre côté de Carlie, sous les couvertures également. Il caressa les cheveux de sa fille avant de lui expliquer.

-Ma princesse, tu sais, les policiers ils t'ont expliqués que ce que Tanya a fait n'est pas acceptable. Il faut respecter les lois quand on est un adulte. Toi tu as des règles à respecter à l'école, si tu ne les respectes pas, tu auras une conséquence, ou une réprimande par la directrice.

-Je sais… mais… elle est en prison ?

-Oui.

-Elle va rester longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-C'est elle qui a fait les bobos à Bella ?

-Oui… parce que Bella a essayé de l'empêcher de t'emmener avec elle.

-Tu as encore mal ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Non, presque plus.

Et c'était vrai, mon visage était totalement guérit et mon dos était sur la bonne voie.

-Tu lui as parlé ?

-Non, ma chérie, je ne lui ai pas parlé. Pour le moment, je crois qu'elle n'a pas le droit de faire des appels.

-Oh… dit-elle en baissant son visage.

Edward se tourna un peu pour être face à elle.

-Carlie… tu dois me dire ce que tu veux vraiment savoir, dit-il en caressant son visage.

-Est-ce qu'elle a fait ça parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, parce qu'elle voulait me faire de la peine en m'emmenant loin de toi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne t'aimait pas. Elle t'aime beaucoup, c'est juste qu'elle était malade et elle aurait du se faire soigner. Elle a fait des choses méchantes et elle était méchante avec nous parce qu'elle avait mal, elle avait de la peine et elle pensait que moi j'étais responsable de sa peine.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle criait toujours _« Tu as tiré ton coup et si je n'étais pas devenue enceinte, tu ne m'aurais probablement ignoré jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, et tu sais que j'ai parfaitement raison. » _

-Euh oui…

-Et ça veut dire quoi ? je ne comprends pas… Bella a dit que c'est toi qui devais me le dire.

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira difficilement. Il me regarda et je lui fis un sourire timide.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te l'expliquer, mais je ne suis pas certain que tu pourrais comprendre.

-Tu veux essayer ? Bella elle peut t'aider…

-D'accord. Tu sais je t'ai déjà expliquer comment on fait les bébés ?

-Oui. Il faut que le papa il mette une graine dans le ventre de la maman pour aller trouver la graine de la maman, il faut aussi être un adulte pour faire ça et que le papa et la maman dise oui tous les deux, sinon, c'est méchant.

-Ça s'appelle des câlins d'adultes, tu te souviens. En fait, quand le papa il met la graine, il faut qu'il soit amoureux et que lui et la maman veulent tous les deux faire un bébé.

-Mais tu n'étais pas amoureux avec Tanya, dit-elle un peu perdue.

-Je sais, on peut faire des câlins d'adultes, sans vouloir faire des bébés. La graine de la maman, elle n'est pas toujours là, juste 2 ou 3 jours par mois. Cette fois là, ta graine dans le ventre de Tanya était là et on ne le savait pas.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle était fâchée ? parce que la graine était là ?

-Non, ma chérie. Tanya elle était fâchée parce que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Tu vois, on ne devrait pas faire des câlins d'adultes si on n'est pas amoureux.

-Pourquoi tu as fais des câlins d'adultes si tu n'étais pas amoureux ?

-Je pensais que je l'étais, dit Edward en me regardant avec un air désolé.

-Alors c'est ça _tiré son coup_ ?

-Ouais… c'est ça, faire des câlins d'adulte quand on n'est pas amoureux, dit Edward.

-Tu fais des câlins d'adultes avec Bella ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas avoir un bébé dans ton ventre alors ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Il existe des pilules qu'on peut prendre nous les filles pour que la petite graine fasse dodo, jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de faire un bébé, dis-je doucement.

-Ta graine dans ton ventre elle fait dodo ?

-Oui.

-Et Rosalie, elle avait 3 graines dans son ventre, dit-elle comme pour appuyer ce qu'elle avait compris.

Edward sourit avant de lui répondre que oui.

-Papa, est-ce que je vais la revoir Tanya ?

-Pas pour le moment. Je vais te le dire quand j'aurais des nouvelles d'elle d'accord.

-Oui.

-Maintenant au dodo, dit Edward en embrassant son front.

-Bonne nuit ma puce, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Merci Bella, je suis contente d'être avec vous.

-Nous aussi ma puce, on est bien avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en la serrant contre moi

-Si j'ai peur, je peux venir vous trouvez, me demanda-t-elle tout bas quand je la serrai.

-Oui, ma chérie, aucun problème. Je t'aime à demain, soufflais-je en l'embrassant.

-Bonne nuit ma princesse, je t'aime, dit Edward à son tour.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le salon et Edward se laissa tomber sur le canapé, mettant ses mains sur son visage. Je pris les verres de vin et les remplit avant de retourner vers lui.

-Merci dit-il lorsque je lui tendit le verre en m'assoyant près de lui.

-Ça va te faire du bien, non ?

-Oui. Tu crois que c'était correct, je veux dire pas trop ou pas assez, j'ai eu l'impression un instant que j'allais devoir m'expliquer un peu plus sur les câlins d'adultes.

-C'était parfait. Mais si tu veux expliquer un plus en détails les câlins d'adultes, je suis dispo à t'écouter, dis-je en souriant avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

-Je crois que tu as une assez bonne idée de comment j'explique les câlins d'adultes non ? dit-il en levant le bras pour que je me blottisse contre lui.

-Demain c'est le réveillon du nouvel an. Tu veux qu'on invite les autres ou on reste juste tous les trois, demandais-je.

-Oh… euh… toi tu veux quoi ?

-Juste nous trois ?

-Parfait, c'est ça que j'ai envie moi aussi.

-Ok alors, on se fait une soirée spéciale avec des jeux et… je l'ai déjà dit à Carlie, mais je voulais acheter une balançoire pour mettre sur le balcon, tu crois qu'on peut en trouver une demain ? demandais-je excitée comme une enfant.

-Bien sûr, on ira demain matin, on la montra dans l'après-midi et on dinera dehors tous les trois.

-Carlie va être contente, dis-je en tapant des mains.

-Carlie hein ?

-Moi aussi… j'adore ça me balancer.

-J'adore ça aussi… on va être bien ici non ?

-On va être très bien mon amour, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Nous avions trouvé Carlie couché dans notre lit lorsque nous sommes allés se coucher et j'étais bien contente de me blottir contre elle et Edward pour passer ma première nuit dans notre nouvel appartement et surtout, je trouvais que c'était une merveilleuse façon d'entrer dans notre nouvelle vie à tous les trois.

Edward était parti chercher une balançoire et Carlie et moi on cherchait dans mon livre de recettes ce qu'on ferait pour le diner de ce soir. Elle choisissait le dessert et moi le plat principale. On avait déjà décidé que l'entrée serait une trempette aux épinards et au fromage avec des nachos. Carlie, grâce à Edward, avait un goût assez développé pour la nourriture _plus adultes_.

-On peut faire un gâteau aux bananes et au chocolat, regarde comme celui-là ?

-Humm… oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Et tu sais quoi, on va le glacer avec du Nutella.

-OUIII, bonne idée, s'écria-t-elle.

-Tu sais quoi Carlie, je crois qu'on va faire juste plein de nachos de différentes sortes, avec de la guacamole, de la salsa et la trempette aux épinards.

-D'accord, en plus papa, il aime ça.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine et vêtue de nos tabliers, on prépara le gâteau. On fit même un gros sandwich pour le déjeuner avec des croustilles. Edward arriva pour manger avec nous. Il monta la balançoire et avec Carlie on joua aux cartes et nous firent même une sieste toutes les deux dans son lit. Elle était encore fatiguée de sa nuit chez sa copine et en plus ce soir elle se coucherait plus tard, je ne me fis pas prier trop longtemps lorsqu'elle me demanda de dormir avec elle. Edward m'encouragea disant qu'il allait mettre de l'ordre dans ses partitions et qu'il ne serait pas de bonne compagnie.

Après la sieste, il était près de 17h00, nous fîmes les préparations pour les nachos et glacer le gâteau refroidi. Carlie prit une douche et je lui sorti un pyjama neuf que je lui avais acheté récemment. Je pris également ma douche et revêtit aussi un pyjama neuf. Edward quant à lui, revêtir le pyjama qu'Alice lui avait pris lors de notre première soirée pyjama télé.

Carlie voulait jouer avec sa console de jeu WII et le tapis de danse avec des flèches. J'étais on ne peu plus épuisée après m'être démené comme une dingue sur les pastilles. Carlie ne cessait de rire parce que je ratais presque tout. Edward, brilla une fois de plus en dépassant le score d'Alice. Carlie était de plus en plus bonne et elle était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir jouer avec nous. Vers 21h00, je préparai une petite table dehors sur le balcon et disposer les plats de nachos chaud et froid avec les garnitures. Edward ouvrit une bouteille de vin pour nous deux et donna une coupe à Carlie aussi, mais avec du jus de raisin dedans.

Après avoir jouer et manger, Carlie s'endormit vers 23h00. Edward la porta dans son lit et m'entraîna presqu'aussitôt dans la notre chambre. Il m'avait enlevé mon pyjama avec empressement.

-Je le savais… je le savais… tu n'as pas de sous-vêtements… dit-il en m'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Je ris de le voir si fougueux et me laisser faire. Je le laisser m'emporter vers les douces caresses qui allaient me mener à mon paroxysme, une fois avec sa langue douce et chaude sur mon intimité, et une autre fois avec son sexe et ses yeux ancrés aux miens, débordant de tendresse et d'amour. Notre étreinte fut passionnée bien que longue et douce, reflétant l'amour que nous nous portions l'un l'autre. Avant de fermer les yeux, Edward me souffla doucement.

-Bonne année ma Bella, je nous souhaite une année remplit de belles choses, mais surtout une année où on sera heureux et où on pourra faire des projets à la hauteur de notre amour, je t'aime.

-Bonne année Edward, la nouvelle année sera remplit de belles choses, on sera heureux et on fera de merveilleux projets, à la hauteur de notre amour, je te le promets, je t'aime aussi.

Et ce fut plus fort que moi je passa i par-dessus lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, réveillant sa virilité, sur laquelle je m'empalai afin de lui faire l'amour à mon tour.

* * *

**Chapitre où je voulais mettre la cohabitation en branle. Carlie a posé beaucoup de questions et je pense qu'elle avait besoin de savoir pour comprendre la détresse de Tanya. Elle se posera d'autres questions plus tard, même si elle trouve Tanya méchante, elle reste une enfant qui veut comprendre pourquoi sa mère était comme ça. Je doute qu'elle ne veuille jamais la revoir, même si Bella comble son besoin de présence maternelle.**

**Que celles qui veulent un BONUS avec Georges, lèvent les deux mains dans les airs et APPUIENT sur le petit bouton vert….**

**D'ailleurs parlant BONUS, j'ai quelques idées, mais je voudrais savoir si vous vous en avez ??? Vous le savez, même si vous m'encouragez et me dites le contraire, mon inspiration est au calme plat. Je travaille très fort pour vous faire des chapitres acceptables et intéressants. Ce qui veut dire que je vais bientôt y mettre le chapitre final. Plusieurs veulent savoir combien il en reste, et bien je dirais 4 ou 5 PLUS les BONUS, à moins que j'ai une inspiration pour aller plus loin dans cette histoire.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	23. CHAPITRE 23 : NOTRE QUOTIDIEN

**Salut les filles,**

**Me revoilà, je n'ai pas pris de retard cette fois et j'en suis bien contente, j'espère que vous l'êtes tout autant !!! Chapitre se déroulant sur plus d'un mois, faisant avancer leur quotidien, comme le titre de ce chapitre le laisse supposer, ce qui vous donne un chapitre de plus de 11 000 mots.**

**Je suis assez surprise que peu d'entre vous m'ait demandé qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte magique de notre monsieur le parfait danseur-baiseur…lol… vous le saurez certainement, dans le chapitre suivant qui portera sur la virée shopping entre filles au **_**sex shop**_** ou encore dans le bonus avec **_**«Georges»**_** qui à la demande générale, aura un chapitre qui lui sera complètement consacré à la fin de la fic. **

**J'ai eu plein d'autres idées, pour cette fic… disons qu'à mon travail c'est assez calme de ce temps, alors, j'ai eu un peu de temps pour faire marcher mon imagination et j'ai trouvé quelques idées intéressantes. Encore là, je pose une question. Est-ce que je devrais mettre fin à la fic et en faire une suite qui se déroulerait dans plusieurs années avec pour titre HEUREUSE EN AMOUR, ou je ne fais que des Bonus avec des saut dans leur futurs ??? J'ai de la difficulté à me décider. Vous allez dire que je ne me branche pas…lol… **

**En plus vous le savez, je veux faire la suite de FAIS MOI REVIVRE FAIS MOI VIBRER… Attendez, j'ai trouvé… je lâche mon travail et je ne fais que vous écrire des fics…lol… je m'égare là… **

**Sophiebelier, lele33350, Tix', Grazie, nanie057, Myriam :** Merci beaucoup.

**Gwendoline :** Merci pour ta merveilleuse review d'encouragement. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

**July : **Merci pour les suggestions, il y en a une que j'ai eu dans une autre review et je vais probablement l'exploiter.

**Bébé23 :** contente que tu aies repris ton retard. Je ferai peut-être un petit moment entre Emmet et Edward, sauf que tout est du point de vue de Bella. Merci.

**Ousna** **:** Le bonus avec Georges aura lieu à la fin de la fic.

Matrineu54 :** Je sais que pour Carlie, ne plus voir Tanya va lui faire se poser pleins d'autres questions. Edward et Bella seront là pour lui répondre.**

**Ah oui, j'oubliais: ATTENTION CHAUD BOUILLANT LEMON À PROFUSION… JE SUIS RATED M… ne l'oubliez pas. J'avais envie de vous gâter…lol… certaines ont trouvé que dans les précédents chapitres, mes lemons étaient trop court, enfin plus court que ce à quoi je vous ai habitué…MDR…**

**Bonne lecture**

**On se voit en bas**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23 : NOTRE QUOTIDIEN**

* * *

Nous étions le matin du nouvel an et Carlie venait d'entrer doucement dans notre chambre. Je lui ouvris les draps et elle se colla contre moi. Je me félicitai d'avoir insisté pour qu'on remettre un pyjama Edward et moi avant de nous endormir.

Je jetai au coup d'œil au réveil et vis qu'il était presque 10h30. Il fallait qu'on se prépare, nous étions attendus chez mes parents pour 13h00. Edward grogna dans mon cou et je ris avec Carlie de le voir, une fois de plus, difficile à sortir du confort du lit.

-C'est pour ça que je viens de ton côté, papa il grogne tout le temps, quand il se réveille, dit-elle en riant.

Edward grogna un peu plus fort et on s'esclaffa à nouveau. Il passa par-dessus moi et il chatouilla Carlie qui se collait fort contre moi qui la protégeait du mieux que je le pouvais pour ne pas qu'Edward réussisse à la chatouiller. Nous avions finalement réussit à mettre Edward sur le dos, qui s'était agréablement porté au jeu, pour le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de le supporter. Carlie était assez fière d'elle. Ce fut ensuite, les douches et Carlie grignota un peu pour la faire patienter pour le déjeuner. Edward et moi on se fit un merveilleux café latté, pour ensuite revêtir des vêtements un peu plus soignés et partir vers la maison de mes parents.

Je n'avais pas parlé beaucoup avec mes parents dans les derniers temps, sauf évidemment quand j'ai fait ma déposition au poste de police. Mon père était resté avec moi pour me soutenir et du coup il avait su toute l'histoire, de plus, il avait accès au dossier de Tanya et aux déclarations sur toutes l'affaire. Emmet s'était agréablement chargé de mousser ma nouvelle relation à mes parents et j'avoue que ça m'avait épargné les questions incommodantes de ma chère mère. Charlie, qui était d'un naturel réservé et assez silencieux était on ne peut plus discret que ma mère, qui elle était tout sauf silencieuse et réservée, plus du genre excentrique et verbomoteur. Elle fourrait son nez partout et disait tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait ou savait tout bas, à la limite de foutre la honte à tout le monde.

-Prends à gauche Edward, dis-je doucement.

Edward s'exécuta et il posa sa main sur la mienne comme pour me réconforter, même s'il ne savait pas dans quel état j'étais et pourquoi j'étais anxieuse de le présenter à mes parents. Je n'avais même pas dit à Edward que mon père était inspecteur de police. Je me tournai vers Edward.

-Edward, arrête la voiture.

Il se gara sur le bord de la route.

-Papa, pourquoi on arrête, il n'y a même pas de maison…

-Bella, ça va ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Edward, il faut que je te parle de mes parents avant qu'on entre chez eux.

-Ça l'air effrayant, c'est quoi, ils ont trois yeux, trois bras et trois jambes, dit-il en se moquant de moi.

-C'est pas drôle… mon père est inspecteur de police, il va te faire passer un interrogatoire en règles et tu ne t'en rendras compte qu'à la fin et ça juste avec ses yeux. Il n'a rien d'effrayant, il est silencieux et c'est agaçant.

-Ton père est inspecteur de police ? Et tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu nous aider dans les derniers mois ?

-Il l'a fait, mais j'ai oublié de te le dire. Il a mandaté ses meilleurs hommes pour s'occuper de tout. Il ne pouvait pas, s'occuper de l'affaire parce que je suis sa fille. Quand je suis allée faire ma déposition, tu es parti avec Carlie, il est venu me voir et il est resté avec moi tout au long pour me supporter, mais c'était tellement normal pour moi que je n'ai pas pensé t'en faire part. Je suis désolée.

-Ça va Bella… là au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre. Autre chose ?

-Ton papa, il est vraiment une police Bella ?

-Oui.

-Je suis certain que le papa de Bella est gentil Carlie et qu'il n'a pas trois yeux, trois bras et trois jambes.

-Oui, il est très gentil, dis-je en souriant à Carlie et en donnant une tape sur le bras d'Edward.

-Bon, on peut y aller maintenant, dit Edward en souriant.

-NON !!!

Carlie éclata de rire, tandis qu'Edward soupira, me regardant attendant que j'enchaîne.

-Ma mère, elle… elle n'est pas possible. Elle parle tout le temps, elle est excentrique, elle fourre son nez partout, elle dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, bref, elle est tout sauf discrète.

-Et alors ?

-J'espère juste qu'elle ne te sortira pas mes photos d'enfance les plus gênantes.

J'étais complètement paniquée, je ne voulais pas que ma mère me refasse ce qu'elle avait fait avec Tyler et avec Mike. Quoi que ce qu'elle avait fait avec Jacob était encore plus gênant, pour lui en fait. Elle lui avait sorti ses photos à lui où il posait nu à 3 ans, vu que nos parents étaient des vieilles connaissances.

-Ça va bien aller Bella, je vais lui faire mon plus beau sourire et elle sera sous mon charme tout comme toi. Arrête de t'en faire, je suis habitué de rencontrer des gens qui essaient de voir si je suis honnête lorsqu'il me confit leur argent, alors, ça va en aller, dit-il pas nerveux du tout.

-Moi aussi Bella, je vais faire ça comme une grande, dit Carlie d'une petite voix.

-Oh ma puce, je le sais que tu vas faire ça comme une grande, ce n'est pas de vous que je suis inquiète, mais d'eux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous mettent mal à l'aise, dis-je fautive.

-Ok, on est prêt maintenant ?

Je hochai la tête, alors qu'Edward démarra doucement.

-C'est la maison bleue là-bas, dis-je après juste une minute de route.

Edward se gara juste à côté de la porsche d'Alice et du 4 x 4 d'Emmet. Il ne manquait plus que nous.

Edward sorti de la voiture et il vint m'ouvrir la porte, pour ensuite aider Carlie à sortir de la banquette arrière. Cette dernière agrippa son sac sur ses épaules, remplies de toutes sortes de jeux pour l'occuper si elle le voulait. Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et embrassa ma tempe. Je pris la main de Carlie et tous les trois on se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison où tout le monde était installé sur la terrasse.

-BELLA, MA CHÉRIE, s'écria ma mère.

_Qu'est-ce que je vous disais !!!_

-Salut maman, dis-je juste avant qu'elle ne se jette à mon cou pour m'étreindre avec force.

-Laisse-là respirer Renée, dit mon père en s'approchant.

-Salut ma choupette, dit mon père en m'embrassant le haut de la tête.

-Papa, j'ai plus 5 ans, boudais-je gênée que mon père m'appelle de ce surnom ridicule devant Edward.

_Bon là il faut que tu fasses les présentations choupette…_

-Alors, papa, maman, voici Edward et Carlie. Edward, Carlie voici Renée ma mère, Charlie mon père… là-bas il y a les parents de Jasper et Rosalie, soit Lilianne et Phil, dis-je alors que ces derniers nous envoyaient la main.

-Enchanté monsieur et madame Swan, dit Edward en leur serrant la main.

-Oh Edward, appelle-nous par notre prénom, s'il vous-plait, madame Swan, c'était sa mère pas moi, dit-elle en pointant mon père.

-Edward, dit mon père en hochant la tête.

Carlie s'accrocha à ma main, je me penchai et la prit dans mes bras. Je sentais qu'elle était un peu intimidée par ses quatre nouvelles paires d'yeux qui la regardait.

-Bonjour, dit-elle doucement, alors qu'elle se sentait un peu plus rassurée.

-Tu dois avoir faim, tu veux venir avec Charlie, on va aller voir ce que tu pourrais trouver d'intéressant à grignoter pour te faire patienter, dit mon père en tendant la main à Carlie.

Carlie regarda Edward qui lui sourit en hochant la tête et elle se tourna vers moi.

-Ça va aller Bella, tu vas être ok ? me chuchota-t-elle.

J'entendis Edward pouffer en comprenant que Carlie se préoccupait de moi. Évidemment avec la crise de panique que j'avais fais dans la voiture il y a cinq minutes.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, vas-y, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Mon père était toujours d'un calme réconfortant et je crois qu'avec les enfants, il a toujours eu de la facilité. Il a tellement hâte de pouvoir serrer ses petits enfants dans ses bras. Quand j'étais petite, il m'emmenait partout, à la pêche, mais surtout manger une glace au parc quand j'avais de la peine.

Edward attrapa ma main et on se dirigea vers les autres qui étaient tous installé dans les fauteuils sur la terrasse. J'embrassai tout le monde, Edward aussi.

-Bon, et bien, contente pour toi Jasper, tu n'auras plus à jouer au docteur avec Bella, maintenant qu'elle s'est finalement décidé à aller vivre avec un homme et que toi tu vas te marier.

_Et Merde quand je vous disais qu'elle n'était aucunement discrète et qu'elle fourrait son nez partout._

-MAMAN !!!

-RENÉE, s'il vous plait !!! dit Jasper.

-Du calme les jeunes, ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris que vous vous connaissez sous toutes vos coutures. Une maman ça voit et ça sait tout, pas vrai Lilianne, dit ma mère en passant à côté de moi, embrassant ma tête.

Évidemment Lilianne hocha la tête en souriant.

-On avait décidé de vous laissez faire, même si vous étiez plutôt jeune quand vous avez eu votre première relation sexuelle ensemble, on vous faisait confiance. Ce qu'on n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ça continuerait pendant 10 ans, rajouta-t-elle en faisant un signe avec sa main en l'air, montrant que ça la dépassait.

-On espérait que vous finiriez par vous mettre ensemble, après toutes ces déceptions amoureuses, dit Lilianne.

-C'EST BON MAMAN, je pense que tout le monde a compris, dit Jasper exaspéré.

-Hey oh, une minute, pas moi, apparemment j'ai loupé un épisode là ? dit Emmet en secouant la tête.

Edward serra ma main, alors que je venais de laisser tomber ma tête sur la table devant moi.

-Merci maman, dis-je en serrant les dents.

Les mères et Phil se dirigèrent vers la maison disant vouloir aider pour le repas. Rosalie se leva également.

-Allez vous deux, suivez-moi, dit-elle en pointant Alice et Edward, qui s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot. Nous laissant Jasper et moi avec Emmet.

Jasper soupira et je le regardait avec une moue désolée. Il me répondit avec un sourire, essayant de me réconforter.

-Alors, y'a juste moi qui n'était pas au courant ? dit Emmet.

_On y était._

-En fait, Emmet… Bella et moi, on croyait qu'il n'y avait que nous deux, c'était notre secret, mais apparemment nos mères avaient devinés et Rosalie nous a grillé il y a 3 mois. Edward l'a apprit à ses dépends et Alice le savait déjà avant que je sorte avec elle.

-Vous auriez pu me le dire, vous ne me faites pas confiance, cracha Emmet.

-Ce n'est pas ça. On voulait garder ça pour nous. Tu aurais réagis comment Emmet si je t'avais dit que j'avais eu mon premier baiser, ma première fellation, mon premier cunni et ma première relation sexuelle avec ta sœur. Que je me tapais ta sœur presque 4 fois par semaine, dans toutes les positions inimaginables depuis 10 ans quand nous n'étions pas en couple ni l'un ni l'autre ? dit Jasper, vraiment exaspéré de devoir se justifier sur cette histoire encore une fois.

-Je ne sais pas. Je me tapais bien la tienne et j'ai eu toutes mes premières fois avec elle aussi… Vous auriez pu me faire confiance, j'aurais essayer de comprendre…

-Emmet, tu as toujours crié sur tous les toits : _pourquoi aller voir ailleurs, j'aime Rosalie. _Comment voulais-tu qu'on t'explique qu'on était meilleur ami et qu'on couchait ensemble pour se faire du bien, dis-je doucement.

-J'aurais essayé de comprendre, merde Bella, tu es ma petite sœur..

-Je sais, mais Jasper et moi on était d'accord pour garder ça secret. Il n'y a jamais eu de malentendu entre nous et nous étions assez de deux pour décider ce qui était bon pour nous. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance qu'on a en toi.

Emmet ne disait rien, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Ça commence à me faire royalement chier que tout le monde veuille avoir son mot à dire sur le pied que je m'étais pris avec Jasper depuis 10 ans. Ras le bol à la fin. Je n'avais pas commis de meurtre, juste baiser mon meilleur ami consentant…_

-Jasper, merci mec…

-Hein ? quoi ???

-Pour avoir fait vivre les premières fois de ma petite sœur. Avec toi, je sais que c'était bien, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr, c'était toujours bien, très bien, pas vrai Bella ? dit Jasper en me lançant un sourire en coin.

-Toujours très bien Jasper... Merci encore... Et moi, tu ne me remercies pas ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle m'a fait vivre toutes mes premières fois à moi aussi, je viens de te le dire, merci encore aussi Bella, dit Jasper à ma place.

-Bon ok, finit le sentimentalisme, on a un nouvel an à fêter et je ne veux pas de détails… dit Emmet en se levant. Et merci Bella, bougonna Emmet.

Il me serra contre lui et donna une accolade virile à Jasper. Il entra dans la maison et les autres sortirent presque aussitôt.

-Finalement, il ne l'a pas trop mal pris, me dit Jasper en me serrant à son tour.

-Ouais… tu crois qu'ils vont nous lâcher maintenant ?

-Je l'espère, ria-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front.

Carlie sortie de la maison avec un immense plateau de légumes crus et une trempette, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres, mon père derrière elle.

-Hey ma puce, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Oui, monsieur Charlie il m'a aidé, tu en veux ?

Je pris alors une assiette et me pris des légumes et de la trempette dans une assiette. Carlie s'installa sur mes genoux et mangea avec moi dans ma petite assiette. Edward arriva avec deux verres de vin, m'en tendit un et se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre près de moi.

-Merci, dis-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les sienne.

-De rien _choupette_… se moqua-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de reporter mon attention sur Carlie, qui dévorait les crudités.

Finalement le repas et le reste l'après-midi se déroula très bien. Mieux que comment ça avait commencé. Après les vœux de bonne année et les différentes discussions sur les nouvelles résolutions de chacun, Edward avait discuté avec mon père et Jasper sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans les dernières semaines. Mon père avait même mis sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward de manière paternelle, comme s'il lui donnait sa bénédiction pour moi. Ils m'avaient alors regardé tous les trois à ce moment et à leurs sourires, je ne pus que répondre par un sourire moi aussi.

Carlie était restée près de moi tout au long de la journée en faisant du coloriage. J'y ai même participé faisant de _Barbie_, une magnifique danseuse de ballet habillée tout de bleu lavande.

Nous avions beaucoup parlé de la grossesse de Rose, du mariage de Jasper avec Alice qui aurait lieu en septembre et de notre nouvelle vie à Edward, Carlie et moi. Nos parents nous avaient raconter leur voyage en croisière et nous avaient montrés des photos. J'étais on ne peu plus contente que ma mère laisse mes photos d'enfance dans leur boîte.

Au dessert, Emmet et Rosalie, nous avaient demandé à Edward et moi d'être le parrain et la marraine d'un de leur bébé, de même qu'à Alice et Jasper. Pour le troisième bébé, il voulait demander à Jacob et Leah, que Rosalie voyait de plus en plus avec les cours de préparation, avant la naissance, ainsi que les séances de natation pour les femmes enceintes où elles allaient 3 fois par semaine.

Alice s'était extasiée et voulait qu'il y ait au moins une fille pour pouvoir acheté plein de robe rose. Rosalie lui promis que s'il y avait une fille ce serait Jasper et elle les heureux élus pour être parrain et marraine. L'échographie prochaine ne révèlerait pas le sexe, mais dans quelques mois nous serons fixés, enfin peut-être.

Il avait trouvé une maison pas trop loin d'ici et emménageait en avril. Alice rendrait les clés de son appartement bientôt et emménageait avec Jasper dans notre appartement.

C'est un peu fatigué que nous rentrâmes dans notre appartement en fin de soirée, Carlie endormit dans son siège d'auto. J'aidai Edward à ouvrir les draps de son lit et la mettre en pyjama pour ensuite me diriger vers la salle de bain où je fis couler un bain chaud, plein de mousse. Edward n'entra pas avec moi, mais prit plutôt sa douche dans la cabine de verre devant moi, m'excitant au plus haut point en faisant couler l'eau sur son corps pour enlever toute la mousse de son gel douche. Il s'attarda sur son sexe, se caressant de façon sensuelle et indécente, la tête sous le jet d'eau, sa main bien enrouler autour de sa verge tendu à bloc, juste avant de sortir sans enrouler de serviette autour de sa taille et s'installa, nu et toujours tendu, devant le lavabo pour brosser ses dents et terminer sa toilette, me laissant une vue magnifique sur ses fesses musclées et son dos où perlaient encore des gouttes d'eau.

_Ce mec était tellement sexy… c'était MON mec…_

-Tu pourrais t'habiller Cullen !!!

-Désolé _choupette_, mais je n'ai pas apporté de vêtements propres avec moi, sourit-il me regardant dans le miroir.

Je commençai donc à me laver et à me rincer. J'enlevai le bouchon pour faire égoutter l'eau et sortit du bain. Après m'être séchée, j'enroulai une serviette autour de moi et je me dirigeai vers la porte pour la fermer à clé. Je revins vers Edward qui s'était retourné au bruit de la porte.

-Tu fais quoi là, _choupette_ ? dit-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-_Choupette_, hein… je vais te montrer de quoi elle est capable la _choupette_ de Charlie, moi !!! dis-je en m'agenouillant devant lui, le faisant reculer pour que ses fesses soit contre le comptoir.

-Oh putain, souffla-t-il lorsque je passai ma langue sur toute sa longueur.

Je recommençai encore et encore le faisant languir le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse son bassin vers moi lorsque j'arrivai au bout léchant son gland en enroulant ma langue autour.

-S'il te plaît, prends-moi… dans ta bouche… _choupette_, dit-il haletant.

Je ris avant de l'enfouir complètement dans ma bouche, faisant frapper son gland au fond de ma gorge. Je mis une main sur la base de son sexe et je fis des mouvements de haut en bas, rejoignant mes lèvres. Ma paume massait en même temps ses testicules et le je les sentais se serrer à chacune de mes pressions.

Edward agrippa ses mains sur le bord du comptoir en gémissant de plaisir. Je laissai son pénis pour lécher ses testicules en les aspirants l'une après l'autre dans ma bouche avant de revenir lécher, titiller et sucer à nouveau sa longueur.

-Oh putain… oui…

Je fis des mouvements doux et longs avant de resserrer mes lèvres pour faire une pression à laquelle j'ajoutai une pression de mes doigts toujours enroulées autour de son sexe, qui, à mon sens, devenait de plus en plus dur sur ma langue. Je laissai traîner mes dents tout le long en remontant en faisant très attention, sachant très bien que ça pouvait être tout aussi agréable que désagréable. Mais j'eu le résultat escompté.

-Oh Oui… encore…

Je continuai de laisser traîner mes dents dans mes mouvements serrer encore plus ma prise sur la base de son sexe et je mordillai son gland doucement avant de l'enfoncer complètement au fonde ma gorge, le faisant presque hurler.

-BELLAAAAA …

Je passai son gland sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. En branlant doucement la base, je le fis frapper doucement contre ses dernières et avec mon autre main, j'empoignai une de ses fesses et la massai fermement. Edward poussa ses hanches vers moi et je le repris dans ma bouche pour prendre un rythme plus soutenu pour le mener à sa libération.

-Oh oui, ma belle, je vais... je vais jouir…

Je le sentis se tendre et j'aspirai tout son sexe au fond de ma bouche, son gland contre ma gorge et mon nez contre son pubis, mon front appuyé sur son ventre. Edward grogna en se déversant dans ma bouche et j'avalai sa semence. Je repris des petits mouvements lents afin de pouvoir enrouler ma langue autour de son gland, nettoyant tout son plaisir.

Edward m'aida à me relever et juste comme je fus sur mes pieds il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa avec fougue, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche, même s'il venait d'y jouir la minute d'avant.

Il rompit le baiser reprenant son souffle et il déposa son front contre le mien.

-Bella… je… tu… WOW… c'était une fellation d'enfer… WOW… Merci… Je retire mes paroles, je ne t'appellerai plus _choupette_, je la laisse à Charlie, finit-il en souriant.

-Je t'aime, dis-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes en pressant avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

Je me glissai sous les draps après avoir revêtu un shorty et une camisole. J'entendais Edward ramasser dans la salle de bain et il me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Il se glissa sous les draps et lorsqu'il se colla à moi il entra en contact avec mes sous-vêtements.

-Je croyais que tu m'attendrais nue, dit-il en embrassant ma nuque et pressant sa _nouvelle_ érection contre mes fesses.

-Je croyais que tu ne serais pas disposé pour un deuxième round ? dis-je en bougeant mes fesses contre lui.

-J'ai eu mon compte, mais je ne te laisserai jamais en reste et surtout pas avec ce que tu viens de me faire. Tu mérites vraiment que je m'occupe de toi, et ça nous fait commencer la nouvelle année d'une merveilleuse façon, dit-il en caressant mon corps.

-Occupe-toi de moi… montre-moi que je suis devenue une femme et que _choupette_ n'est qu'un souvenir de petite fille, lui soufflais-je.

Il mit mes mains en haut de ma tête et il remonta ma camisole en caressant mes flancs et le vêtement passa par-dessus ma tête, puis il le retira de mes bras, le balançant dans la chambre.

-T'as vérifié que Carlie dort ? m'inquiètais-je.

-Oui, souffla-t-il sur la peau de mon cou.

-T'as fermé la porte de la chambre ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il juste avant de laisser traîner sa langue sur ma clavicule.

Il descendit en une ligne de baisers humides jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il lécha la peau de mes seins, enroula sa langue autour de mes tétons les faisant se dresser et se durcir dans sa bouche. Il ferma ses lèvres tout autour pour les pincer légèrement avant de reprendre avec le bout de sa langue.

Sa bouche se pose sur mon ventre, mon aine se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses, les embrassant puis progressivement, léchant tout le long de l'intérieur de ma cuisse, il embrassa et mordilla mes lèvres intimes, avant de passer le plat de sa langue sur ma fente devenu humide depuis qu'il avait poser ses lèvres sur ma peau. Il souffla sur mon sexe et l'aspira pour le suçoter amoureusement, avant de titiller mon clitoris avec la pointe de sa langue.

-Oh mon dieu… geignis-je.

Ses mains caressent mon corps, mes jambes, mon ventre, mes seins, pour revenir lentement, effleurant ma peau du bout des doigts, à l'entrée de mon intimité où il laissa deux doigts appuyer doucement pour les faire entrer, rajoutant du plaisir à la merveilleuse torture de sa langue maintenant sur mon clitoris.

-Oui… comme ça…, le suppliais-je alors qu'il appuyait ses doigts sur mon point G et que sa langue caressait plus fortement mon bouton de plaisir.

Il continua le même manège se concentrant plus sur mon clitoris, en allant de plus en plus vite, me faisant me tortiller sous lui, haletante et gémissante. Il retira ses doigts et mit ses deux mains sur mes cuisses ouvertes pour les maintenir au matelas, les écartant encore plus, ce qui m'excita encore plus. Je sentais mon orgasme se construire et je savais qu'il serait monstre. J'avais chaud, je sentais les gouttes de sueur perler sur mes tempes et dans le creux de mes reins.

-Oui… oui… oui… pleurnichais-je faiblement, tellement la torture devenait insoutenable.

Mon corps entier tremblait sous les assauts de la bouche d'Edward, mon vagin se contractait laissant couler mon fluide intime chaud, excitant mon amant, et quand il le sentit, il gémit contre mon sexe et cette vibration me fit hurler mon orgasme.

-OH PUTAIN… OUI… C'EST BON…

Edward continua à me lécher amoureusement, embrassant mon clitoris et l'aspirant entre ses lèvres. Il descendit vers ma féminité y fit glisser sa langue à l'intérieur et il revint en laissant sa langue traîner sur ma fente, dans le longs et lents va et vient.

J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle, mais c'était extrêmement difficile. Edward me maintenait toujours les cuisses contre le matelas et s'activait toujours avec sa bouche sur mon sexe, entrant et sortant sa langue de mon vagin. J'agrippai ses cheveux de mes mains et essayai de le faire remonter, mais il s'arrêta sur mon clitoris qu'il pinça entre ses lèvres.

-Edddwaaaarddd… Bordeeellll… oh oui… encore… Oui… oui… hurlais-je alors que je jouissais une deuxième fois, sur sa bouche, resserrant mes doigts encore plus dans ses cheveux le maintenant bien en place.

Il défit sa prise sur moi et je portai une main à mon front, soufflant bruyamment. Sans que je m'en rendre compte, il me tira pour que mes fesses soit sur le bord du lit. Il mit mes jambes sur ses épaules en s'agenouillant, il passa sa main sur mes fesses et caressa doucement ma petite entrée humide de mon suc qui avait coulé entre mes fesses, tourbillonnant autour m'arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Il prit son sexe gonflé de désir dans son autre main le dirigeant pour remplacer ses doigts sur ma petite entrée pour y faire des cercles, et c'était divinement excitant.

Edward grogna.

-Je suis tellement excité Bella… j'en peux plus… j'ai envie que ce soit fort…

-Oh oui… fort… Edward…

-Je vais te baiser tellement fort, que tu en trembleras encore demain…

Il allait me rendre dingue. Même après ces deux orgasmes fabuleux, j'étais toujours aussi brûlante et je voulais juste qu'il me baise, qu'il me baise tellement fort, qu'il me libère une dernière fois pour éteindre le feu qui me chauffait encore si fort.

___Ce mec était une vraie bête…une bête sexy qui plus est…_

Il dirigea son sexe vers mon vagin et s'engouffra avec force et sans cérémonie en s'agrippant à mes hanches, faisant claquer nos peaux l'une contre l'autre, nous faisant hurler de plaisir simultanément. Il était brusque mais c'est ce dont j'avais besoin.

-Putain Bella, t'es tellement serrée…

Il continuait de frapper fort contre moi et son rythme était rapide. Je ne savais pas combien de temps encore j'allais pouvoir supporter le plaisir. Mes parois étaient tellement serrées autour de son sexe, mais je voulais tenir jusqu'à sa libération à lui.

-Tu vas jouir pour moi Bella… juste pour moi… dit-il en roulant des hanches pour me pénétrer, décuplant les sensations.

-Oui… haletais-je.

Il descendit mes jambes de ses épaules pour mettre mes pieds sur le rebord du matelas, m'ouvrant à lui encore plus. Il se pencha sur mon ventre sans arrêter ses poussées en moi. Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche de façon assez fougueuse.

Il vrilla son regard dans le mien.

-Tous tes orgasmes m'appartiennent maintenant…

Une de ses mains prit un de mes seins en coupe et il se redressa. J'étais au bord de mon paroxysme et il le savait.

-Tu es à moi… juste à moi…

Je criai de plaisir quand je sentis ses doigts pincer mon téton et ceux de l'autre main pincer mon clitoris.

-Dis-le Bella, juste à moi… Tu es à moi…

-Oh oui… Edward… juste à toi…

Son ton ferme me faisait frissonner, bien que je savais que cette petite mise en scène devait avoir rapport avec les propos de ma mère sur ma vie sexuelle avec Jasper.

Ses yeux descendirent et je savais qu'il regardait son sexe entrer et sortir de moi. Je me redressai un peu prenant appuie sur mes coudes. Il releva la tête et me sourit.

-Regarde comme c'est beau Bella… regarde comment mon sexe s'active pour toi…

Je baissai les yeux pour regarder les mouvements d'Edward en moi. Son sexe entrait et sortait de moi, et cette vue était très excitante. Son pénis luisant de mon excitation qui s'activait à me mener au plaisir extrême. Il mit sa main sur ma nuque et s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser, il me recoucha sur le dos.

-Accroche-toi à mon cou, on y est…

Je m'accrochai à son cou et il parti dans un rythme et une force déstabilisante. J'appuyai mon front sur son épaule et je me laissai aller au picotement qui commençait sur ma vulve. Mon clitoris recevait le pubis d'Edward à chaque poussée, mes fesses ainsi que mon petit trou quant à eux recevaient les caresses de ses testicules. Ma bouche et ma gorge, ne contrôlait plus aucun son. Edward grognait de plus en plus et je le sentis frapper juste au bon endroit, son gland tout au fond de mon ventre et j'explosai de plaisir en hurlant son prénom en même temps que lui qui était pris de tremblements quand il se déversa au fond de moi.

Mes bras tombèrent de chaque côté de mon corps, mes jambes tremblantes glissèrent pour pendre au bout du bord du matelas. J'avais le cerveau complètement hors d'usage, et à peine quelques mots audibles purent sortir de ma bouche.

-Juste… à … toi…

J'étais épuisée, j'avais la gorge sèche, je cherchais encore mon souffle. Edward se retira doucement de moi en caressant mon corps voluptueusement. Il me glissa sous les draps. Je le sentis bouger et sortir de la chambre, pour revenir je ne sais combien de temps après, j'avais perdue toute notion de temps et tout repère.

Je le sentis s'asseoir sur le lit. Il me passa une serviette humide sur le visage, dans le cou, pour finalement nettoyer notre plaisir sur mes cuisses, ma vulve, terminant par mes fesses. Il me donna un verre d'eau et il m'enfila un de ses boxers et ma camisole, avant de se glisser dans les draps contre mon dos, pour prendre une position confortable pour dormir. Il nicha son nez dans mon cou, embrassa ma nuque et soupira.

-Je t'aime tellement Bella…

Ce fut les dernières paroles que j'entendis avant de me laisser emporter complètement dans les bras de morphée Il n'y avait rien à rajouter, nous avions vécus un moment passionné, intense, et nous avions connus de merveilleux orgasmes et il m'avait avoué sa détresse, son amour, avec maladresse et sous l'impulsion du moment, qu'il tenait à moi et qu'il me voulait juste à lui..

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis le nouvel an. Carlie était de retour à l'école, ses cours de ballet étaient commencés remplaçant son cours de piano le samedi matin. Edward réussi à lui maintenir un cours de piano par semaine après l'école, au service de garde. Une place s'étant libérée dans l'horaire de son professeur habituel du samedi. Carlie rayonnait de pouvoir faire les deux activités. Le ballet était un désir de petite fille et avec Kristen, elles avaient beaucoup de plaisir à y participer.

J'avais repris le boulot, Rosalie diminuait ses heures de plus en plus et Angela se révéla on ne peu plus compétente pour nous aider à faire rouler la concession, Jacob et moi. Il faut dire que de la connaître facilitait la tâche. Elle se donnait corps et âme pour nous et répondait à nos besoins administratifs à la perfection. J'avais finalement vendue la voiture de Tanya. Edward ne voulant pas l'utiliser, il décida de la faire vendre et verra quand le moment sera venu s'il devait donner l'argent à Tanya pour qu'elle en achète une autre.

Il y avait eu annulation de mariage, mais Tanya avait fait une demande de compensation monétaire pour toutes les années où elle avait été mariée à Edward. Juste valeur des choses. Alec nous avait expliqué qu'elle avait droit d'en faire la demande et qu'elle serait probablement acceptée vu qu'Edward l'avait habitué à un rythme de vie élevé et que maintenant elle se retrouvait devant rien et sans argent. Edward ne s'en formalisait pas, il disait que ça ne le dérangeait pas de lui verser un montant d'argent pour ne plus jamais avoir affaire avec elle. Il répétait toujours la même phrase : _« je suis libre maintenant, j'ai la garde Carlie et je t'aime Bella. »_. Comme si plus rien n'avait autant d'importance que cette phrase.

Nous avions également rencontré la direction de l'école de Carlie, sous les conseils d'Alec, puisque Tanya ne pouvait plus débarquer pour venir chercher Carlie. Un jugement, ainsi qu'une brève description de la tentative d'enlèvement, faite par un agent de police avait été remis également pour joindre au dossier de Carlie, appuyant les demandes d'Edward.

J'avais été inscrite comme personne répondante après Edward pour les personnes à appeler en cas d'urgence. J'avais également un document attestant que je pouvais agir en tant que tutrice, et qu'Edward m'en donnait la permission. En gros, c'est un document qui disait que j'étais la personne responsable de Carlie lorsqu'Edward était à l'extérieur de la ville ou encore dans un état de santé où il ne pouvait plus s'en occuper convenablement ou prendre des décisions importantes la concernant. Alice était toujours présente dans les fichiers et serait appelé si Edward et moi n'étions pas joignables. Elle avait également un document disant sensiblement la même chose que moi pour la tutelle de Carlie, mais ça disait après Edward et après moi. J'étais mal à l'aise d'avoir passé par-dessus Alice pour ça, mais elle comprenait qu'Edward m'ait mise avant elle pour s'occuper de Carlie. Elle savait que ce n'était en rien contre elle et sa façon de s'occuper de Carlie, juste le normal des choses. C'était important pour Edward et pour Carlie que je sois LA personne.

Carlie ne prenait plus l'autobus le matin, puisque l'école était tout près de notre appartement. Je la déposais tous les matins avant de me rendre à mon travail et Edward allait la chercher le soir après son travail, vu qu'il terminait avant moi.

Nous étions maintenant en février, soit presque 2 mois qu'on habitait tous les trois et la facilité qu'on avait pour organiser notre quotidien était assez impressionnante. Chacun notre tour, nous décidions et préparions le souper pendant que l'autre aidait Carlie à faire ses leçons. Les parents d'Edward étaient partis en voyage en Italie pour un mois. Mes parents à moi étaient venus dîner avec nous la semaine dernière pour voir notre appartement et pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec Edward et Carlie. La journée du nouvel an avait été un peu vite et il y avait beaucoup de gens donc, pas de place pour des discussions intéressantes et agréables pour connaître une personne. Edward s'était révélé douée pour mettre les beaux-parents dans sa poche et j'en étais un peu soulagée. Ma mère avait poser mille et une questions sur le pourquoi de ne pas célébrer nos fiançailles. J'ai du lui expliquer au moins 100 fois qu'on n'était pas fiancés et ce que cette bague représentait pour nous et pour les pendentifs également, dans lequel nous avions mis les photos de nous trois. Carlie ne faisait plus de cauchemar et nous croisions les doigts pour que jamais ils ne reviendraient.

Edward quittait, pour la semaine, pour Los Angeles pour une réunion de travail. Il prenait sa voiture pour profiter de la route. Ayant la conscience tranquille pour Carlie, il reprenait sa vieille habitude. J'avais envoyé pour lui la liste des achats à faire pour lui par le responsable de l'hôtel, ce qui fait que j'en avais profité pour aviser d'en prendre plus pour la fin de la semaine. J'avais prolongé la réservation jusqu'à dimanche, puisque j'avais l'intention d'aller le rejoindre avec Carlie ce jeudi, mais il ne le savait pas.

La semaine passa très vite, nous étions déjà rendus jeudi matin et nous prenions l'avion à 10h30. On finalisait les valises Carlie et moi.

-Bella, y'a quoi à part la plage à Santa Monica ?

-Il y a un méga parc d'attraction. Le petit chaton en peluche que tu sers souvent dans tes bras, c'est Edward qui l'a gagné à ce parc.

-Pour vrai ? tu crois qu'on va pouvoir y retourner. Que papa, il voudra me gagné une autre peluche ?

-Je crois que ça va pouvoir s'arranger.

J'appelai Jasper pour lui donner les indications pour les choses de Mojito. C'est lui qui s'en occupait pendant notre séjour à Santa Monica.

L'avion venait d'atterrir, nous avions regardé le film diffusé que nous avions jamais vue ni l'une ni l'autre, soit, « Histoires enchantées » avec Adam Sandler. Nous nous étions bien amusées. Le film était vraiment drôle. En sortant du taxi pour rejoindre l'hôtel, Carlie s'accrocha à mon bras quand une grande bimbo blonde au teint basané passa près de nous.

-Ça va aller Carlie, je suis là…

Elle avait hoché la tête, pas trop rassurée. J'avais alors laissé les valises et je m'étais agenouillée pour que mon visage soit à la même hauteur que le sien.

-Carlie, il ne va rien t'arriver. Je suis avec toi et Edward va bientôt arrivé.

-D'accord.

-On va prendre la clé et on va se préparer un sandwich, ensuite on fait un tour à la plage avant de revenir faire le dîner en attendant papa, ok ?

-Ok.

Nous reprîmes la direction de l'accueil de l'hôtel. Arrivé dans la suite présidentielle, la même que lorsque j'étais venu avec Edward quelques mois plus tôt, Carlie se dirigea vers le piano et joua pendant que je préparais les sandwichs.

Elle jouait bien. Moins bien qu'Edward certes, mais elle jouait des petites pièces amusantes et d'autres plus techniques. Nous mangeâmes en vitesse pour aller profiter de la plage et du soleil. Nous avions joués avec un ballon et Carlie avait fait un énorme château de sable avec une fillette d'à peine 4 ans, s'occupant d'elle, lui expliquant comment faire pour que le château tienne bien. Elles avaient même creusé un long canal du sable jusqu'à la mer et elles l'avaient remplis d'eau.

Quand la fillette partie avec sa mère, on décida Carlie et moi de rentrer t préparer le repas, un gros barbecue et des salades. Carlie adorait les hamburgers, alors, nous fîmes ensemble des boulettes immenses une sauce piquante dans la viande. Je coupai plusieurs condiments, tomates, oignons, cornichons, et Carlie plaça de la salade dans un grand bol avec tous les autres ingrédients pour une salade césar.

Je fis également une assiette de légumes et Carlie choisi une fondue au chocolat pour le dessert. Autant dire qu'on ne pourrait plus marcher avec toute la nourriture qu'on allait ingurgitée pour ce dîner.

Il était bientôt 18h00 et Edward ne tarderait pas. J'allais mettre de la musique douce et j'ouvris une bouteille de vin rouge. Carlie disposait les choses sur la table sur le balcon pour qu'on puisse manger dehors.

J'entendis la serrure se déverrouiller et je me tournai vers ladite porte. Edward entra sans regarder à l'intérieur. Il posa sa mallette et releva la tête lorsque Carlie s'écria.

-PAPA !!!

-Carlie ??? mais ???... dit-il juste avant d'attraper sa fille au vol et de la serrer contre lui.

Comme la dernière fois qu'il était parti longtemps et comme la fois où il l'avait serré contre lui lorsqu'elle s'était perdue à la fête foraine, _(ouaip, la fois où j'ai tout découvert, enfin tout vu)_ il ferma les yeux et inspira l'odeur de ses cheveux avant d'embrasser son front.

-C'est une belle surprise hein papa ?

-Oh oui, c'est une très belle surprise. Je m'ennuyais beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir.

Carlie le serra encore avant de redescendre de ses bras. Il se dirigea vers moi et j'avançai presqu'aussi excité que Carlie pour me jeter dans ses bras à mon tour. Il me souleva un peu pour m'enlacer très fort.

-Bonjour… soufflais-je.

-Bonjour, dit-il embrassant mes lèvres avant de me reposer par terre.

Je m'accrochai à sa nuque et approfondit le baiser, qu'il rompit nous rappelant la présence de Carlie.

-Tu sais que tu es merveilleuse ?

-On me l'a déjà dit oui !!!

Il m'embrassa amoureusement.

-Je meurs de faim, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Des hamburgers, s'écria Carlie.

-On croirait entendre Emmet, les hommes et la nourriture… dis-je en secouant la tête.

-Waouh, c'est génial. Je me change et on mange.

Après le repas, Edward s'occupa de donner le bain de Carlie pendant que je rangeais. J'étais un peu fatiguée et je sentais que mes règles seraient bientôt là. J'avais terminé ma plaquette de pilule depuis 3 jours et je devais les avoirs aujourd'hui. J'étais contente d'être ici et d'avoir fait plaisir à Edward en venant le rejoindre, j'espérais seulement que je ne serais pas de mauvaise compagnie à causes de mes règles.

J'allai sortir le pyjama de Carlie et de la chambre j'entendais ce qu'ils se disaient. J'écoutai sans le vouloir, mais ce que j'entendis me confirma que je devais vraiment parler du « libre de t'épouser » qu'Edward m'avait dit après l'appel de son annulation de mariage.

-Pourquoi alors, avec Bella, vous ne vous mariez pas ?

-Parce que pour l'instant, nous n'en ressentons pas le besoin, dit Edward maladroitement.

-Je ne comprends pas, tu n'es plus marié avec Tanya, tu peux te marier avec Bella !!!

-Carlie, Bella et moi je ne sais pas si on se mariera un jour.

-Vous allez faire des bébés ?

-Je ne sais pas… mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire… tu joues à l'inspectrice de police…

Carlie ria devant l'air outré qu'Edward exagérait. Je décidai que c'était un bon moment pour entrer pour mettre la brosse à dents de Carlie sur le comptoir avec sa pâte dentifrice aux fraises.

-Merci Bella…

-De rien… Il faut sortir maintenant… aller viens… dis-je en ouvrant une serviette devant la baignoire.

Elle sortit et j'enroulai la serviette. Je la séchai partout et la dirigeai vers la chambre où je la laissai enfiler son pyjama, retournant ramasser ses vêtements laisser sur le sol.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air ?

-Parce que je trouve que tu te débrouilles parfaitement avec Carlie. Tu t'occupes d'elle comme si c'était ta fille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas penser qu'un jour on pourrait avoir des enfants ensemble…

-Edward… je m'occupe de Carlie parce que ça me fait plaisir, je n'y suis pas obligée. Je la considère comme ma fille, elle est importante pour moi et je veux qu'elle le sente. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas y penser de faire un bébé, je t'ai dit que j'étais surprise que tu en veuilles avec moi…

-Ce qui veut dire, en d'autres mots, que tu voudrais avoir des enfants avec moi ? dit il en haussant un sourcil.

-Ça y est, je suis prête… dit Carlie en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Moi aussi, viens ma chérie, on va aller regarder les lumières du parc d'attraction du balcon.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, on reprendra cette discussion très intéressante, dit Edward avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me diriger vers la sortie avec Carlie. Edward alla à la réception chercher un lit pliant pour Carlie puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une chambre et qu'un lit dans la suite, pendant que je montrais le parc d'attraction qu'on visiterait samedi avec Edward. Demain on irait à la librairie pour acheter des livres.

Elle se glissa dans le petit lit qu'Edward avait mit dans un coin de la chambre et elle s'endormit aussitôt. Pour ma part, mes règles étaient au rendez-vous et les douleurs attenantes à celles-ci devenaient de plus en plus insoutenables.

Je me collai contre Edward, le visage sur sa poitrine sur le canapé du salon et je fermai les yeux doucement, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'os de ma hanche.

-Ça ne va pas ? si c'est la discussion de tout à l'heure… je te l'ai dit que j'attendrai que tu sois prête… je ne te forcerai jamais à faire un bébé… crois-moi ce n'est pas la meilleure façon…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… j'ai… je… j'ai mes règles, je suis épuisée, j'ai mal au crâne, j'ai mal au ventre et j'ai la nausée… dis-je agacée.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi… J'avais prévue autre chose, mais m'occuper de toi, s'avère plus intéressant, dit-il faisant des cercles caressant ma hanche.

-Et tu avais prévue quoi ?

-Faire l'amour à la femme de ma vie… mais je pense qu'un merveilleux bain chaud et un massage de mes superbes mains sera plus efficace…

-Tu as absolument raison.

Il nous leva et nous dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau en y mettant de la mousse, me déshabilla, me laissant ma petite culotte que j'enlevai comme une grande sur le siège des toilettes avant de me glisser dans la baignoire chaude et parfumée.

-Tu veux venir avec moi, demandais-je.

Il sourit et se dévêtit devant moi, me laissant désireuse de son corps en se dirigeant vers la porte pour la verrouillée. Il se glissa derrière moi et je me couchai entre ses jambes, contre son torse fermant les yeux.

-Edward…

-Humm…

-Y'a quelque chose que je voulais te demander…

-Je t'écoute…

-Tu te sens comment d'être libre… je veux dire… ton annulation de mariage…

-Je te l'ai dit mon amour… je suis très heureux d'être libre de cet engagement. Je n'ai plus de contrat avec Tanya… bien sûr j'ai toujours Carlie qui me reliera à elle toute ma vie, mais rien d'autre… tu te rends compte Bella que c'est comme si je n'avais jamais été marié de toute ma vie… plus de trace de Tanya dans mes papiers… elle n'a plus aucun droit sur moi…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ça veut dire que si j'avais eu un accident, c'est elle qui aurait décidé de tout… c'est elle que l'hôpital aurait appelé… elle à qui on aurait demandé de signer tous les papiers concernant une opération… légalement elle avait beaucoup de droit concernant des décisions importantes si je n'étais plus apte à les prendre… même en ce qui concerne mon compte en banque et Carlie… Tu comprends mieux. ?

-Oui…

Ça me trottait dans la tête cette conversation qu'il avait eue avec Carlie.

-Mais…

_Évidemment, il savait qu'il y avait un mais…_

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne souhaitais pas refaire l'expérience du mariage…

-J'ai dit ça oui…

-Mais tu m'as aussi dit que tu étais libre de m'épouser…

-J'ai dit ça aussi…

Il se redressa un peu et me fit tourner doucement entre ses jambes pour que je voie son visage.

-Bella… je suis désolé… c'est vrai que ça peut paraître confus… je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander de m'épouser… je ne suis pas prêt pour ça… mes intentions à ce sujet sont les mêmes… si j'ai dit libre de t'épouser, c'est parce que je le suis vraiment… libre… libre de t'aimer… libre d'être avec toi et aussi libre de t'épouser… sauf que je ne pourrai le faire que lorsque j'en sentirai le besoin… ce qui veut dire libre de te le demander parce que j'en ai envie et pas parce que j'y suis obligé…

-Edward, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces parce que tu crois me faire plaisir… je suis bien avec toi comme je suis… une promesse… NOTRE promesse me suffit amplement… je n'ai pas besoin d'un mariage pour croire que tu m'aimes…

-Merci Bella… toutes les filles veulent un mariage énorme et toi… toi tu m'offres ton amour… peu importe si mariage il y aura dans l'avenir… Je pense la même chose…NOTRE promesse… je ne te forcerai jamais à prendre une décision qui va à l'encontre de ce que tu veux… par contre, si tu veux faire un bébé, sache que moi, je suis prêt à en faire un… demain si tu veux, tu es parfaite pour être la mère de mes enfants, rien qu'à voir comment tu agis avec Carlie… j'ai envie de ça, tu peux même ne pas recommencer une nouvelle plaquette de pilule si tu le veux, mais pas si tu t'y forces pour me faire plaisir.

_Il veut un bébé…avec moi… tout de suite… Je savais qu'il n'était pas contre… mais de là à en faire un maintenant…_

-Aussi vite… je vais essayer de voir pour commencer si je veux vraiment avoir un bébé dans ma vie… je ne me suis jamais posée la question… Je m'occupe de Carlie, mais elle a 7 ans… je ne sais pas…

-Je t'aime Bella… le reste viendra de lui-même… J'ai juste une condition pour te faire un bébé…

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait mon attention.

-Je veux le savoir si tu arrêtes la contraception et je veux être conscient de faire _les essais_… je le savoir, quand je ferai un enfant à la femme de ma vie.

-Requête acceptée… Merci Edward, je t'aime aussi, dis-je en posant ma bouche sur la sienne.

Il attrapa ma nuque et il pressa ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, me rapprochant de lui à l'aide de sa main sur ma taille. Instinctivement, je passai mes jambes par dessus ses cuisses. Ce qui nous fit gémir tous les deux lorsque nos sexes entrèrent en contact.

-Si je me rappelle bien, la meilleure façon pour soulager la douleur de tes règles est de te faire jouir, non ? dit-il en rompant le baiser pour faire descendre sa bouche sur la peau de mon cou.

-Absolument.

Il me fit reprendre ma position entre ses jambes où mon dos reposait contre son torse et cette fois-ci, je sentis sa très dure érection contre le bas de mon dos. Il replia mes genoux et les écarta le plus possible. Il embrassa mon cou où il avait dégagé mes cheveux. Il glissa ses mains sur mon corps, le caressant arrêtant sur mes seins qu'il prit en coupe et qu'il pressa doucement, se rappelant certainement qu'ils étaient sensibles lors de mes règles.

Je fermai les yeux et profitai de ses douces caresses. Lentement il des descendit une main sur mes lèvres intimes. Il les caressa doucement et les fit écarter, pour les faire glisser doucement toujours vers le haut pour faire des cercles langoureux sur mon bouton de rose qui grossissait de plus en plus.

-Oui, Edward…

Il appuya plus fort et me fit gémir une autre fois. Je ne pus que répondre avec mon corps également. Mes hanches se balançaient pour accentuer la friction. J'étais très excitée, même si Edward me touchait depuis peu de temps. La position dans laquelle je me trouvais, aidait beaucoup. J'étais tellement offerte, les jambes écartées de cette manière, ma tête reposait sur son torse et mes seins pointaient hors de l'eau rendant la vue de ceux-ci terriblement sexy. Edward empaumait le gauche puisqu'il me doigtait merveilleusement bien de sa main droite. Pour en rajouter à mon excitation, je pris mon sein droit en coupe avec ma main droite et me mit à torturer la pointe durement.

-Oh oui Bella… touche-toi pour moi… grogna Edward.

La tête commençait à me tourner et la chaleur de l'eau faisait monter ma température corporelle. Mon excitation était à son comble et Edward mordilla mon cou en même temps qu'il pinça mon téton gauche et qu'il fit une pression plus forte en faisant les cercles sur mon clitoris.

J'explosai en un long râle de plaisir faisant sourire Edward dans mon cou. Il continua les caresses sur mon corps, tout en douceur. J'avais eu une fois de plus un orgasme fabuleux entre les bras de mon amoureux. La détente post-orgasmique fit un bien fou à ma migraine ainsi qu'à mes maux de ventre.

Je me redressai après quelques minutes de détente et de tendresse. Je le regardai dans les yeux quand j'enroulai mes autour de son sexe qui devait être douloureux à force d'être aussi tendu.

-Bella…

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser dans cet état ? dis-je en serrant un peu plus fort.

-Humm…

Je le fis asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire en tapotant. Je me mis à genoux devant lui et je léchai son sexe sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre dans ma bouche. Je fis de long va et viens avant de reprendre mon souffle. Edward écarta les jambes et attira mon corps à son sexe. Il prit mes seins doucement dans ses mains et il engouffra son pénis à l'intérieur.

-Putain, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Je souris. Je ne lui avais jamais proposé de refaire cette caresse et il semblait assez heureux que je le laisse faire. Il faisait attention en les serrant autour de son sexe pour ne pas me faire mal. Je mis mes mains sur les sienne et il ouvrit les yeux. Je lui souris à nouveau pour lui signifier qu'il ne me faisait pas mal en pressant ses mains.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire en augmentant la pression de ses mains pour se faire une caresse plus à son goût. Il gémissait, grognait et râlait tout le long que dura son ascension au plaisir.

Il cria presque mon nom lorsqu'il se déversa sur mes seins. Il n'avait pas perdu un seul instant le spectacle de sa semence qui coulait sur moi.

-Wow… je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais être aussi excité… juste à penser à mon sperme sur tes seins. Le voir a été tout simplement exquis.

Je lui répondis par un sourire. Il attrapa la serviette en redescendant dans l'eau et fit mousser du savon dessus. Il me lava de sa jouissance avant de me savonner partout et de me rincer. Je sortis la première, le laissant se savonner à son tour. Je me glissai dans le lit avec mon pyjama et je l'attendais en écoutant la respiration calme et rassurante de Carlie qui dormait à quelques mètres de notre lit.

Il ne fut pas long à me rejoindre. Il mit un boxer et se colla contre moi pour s'endormir. Je ne lui fit même pas remarqué, qu'on avait "skippé" la partie massage, trop épuisée et heureuse de pouvoir dormir collé contre lui.

-Bonne nuit mon amour…

-Bonne nuit ma Bella… je t'aime…

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre, plusieurs le savent par mes réponses au reviews, sera le chapitre sur la virée shopping des filles au sex shop. Je dois par contre vous dire que je vais probablement prendre plus de temps qu'à l'habitude pour l'écrire vu que je n'ai pas été dans ce genre d'endroit souvent. Je me documente sur mon merveilleux ami google. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous faire un chapitre intéressant. **

**Avec ce chapitre, je vais probablement atteindre les 1000 reviews. Ce qui est absolument FANTASTIQUE. Je vous remercie sincèrement de vos encouragements et j'espère que vous continuerai d'être satisfaite de mes chapitres.**

**Oh et juste pour soulager ma conscience de bien faire dans les temps, je n'ai aucune idée si on peut aller à la plage à Santa Monica en février. Dans ma fic, l'hiver n'existe qu'au Canada, comme celle qui tombe présentement chez moi.**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	24. CHAPITRE 24 : NOTRE SEX SHOPPING

**Hi girls, **

**j****e suis plus tard qu'à l'habitude toutes mes plus sincères excuses, mon chum m'a demandé de mettre la pédale douce pour l'écriture de mes fics… Pauvre chou, mes enfants et lui on quelque peu été mis de côté ces derniers temps parce que j'étais prise dans l'inspiration, alors, je lui ai accordé sa requête… **

**Je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire et de lire les fics en cours, mais j'y passerai moins de temps c'est certain… Avec les vacances de noël qui arrive, nous serons tous les quatre en congé et on va en profiter pour faire plein d'activités avec mon chum et les enfants… **

**Je ne vous oublie pas… mais je prends un petit moment de répit… ne vous surprenez pas si les chapitres sont moins vite à arriver… De plus, ça va peut-être me donner la réponse de ce que je dois faire pour prendre la bonne décision pour la fin ou la continuité de ma fic et de la suite du OS… je prends toujours des notes et les idées ne cessent de sortir de ma tête… **

**Si vous voulez des nouvelles sur l'avancement du prochain chapitre, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP et je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre. Comme à mon habitude, je répondrai à vos reviews 1 journée ou 2 avant de publier le prochain chapitre, comme ça, vous saurez quand la prochaine publication arrivera, s'il y beaucoup de journées entre les publications, ça vous donnera l'occasion de relire le dernier chapitre avant d'avoir l'alerte du nouveau…**

**Je voudrais dire un immense merci à Mel031 qui m'a suggéré la première de regarder dans la boîte magique d'Edward. D'ailleurs, c'est en son honneur, que j'ai donné son nom à un personnage de ma fic dont vous entendez parler dans le présent chapitre… Merci Mélanie…**

**Gwendoline :** Edward est VRAIMENT refroidit pour l'idée du mariage, pour l'instant, il est hors de question que je leurs écrive un mariage… Merci beaucoup pour tes mots d'encouragement.

**Fleur :** Merci beaucoup, tu n'as que de bonnes idées, je les garde tes idées dans mon cahier de notes. Et je crois que tu as raison, je continue ma fic jusqu'à ce que j'aie de l'inspiration, et ensuite, quand j'en ai plu, j'y mets une fin.

**Angel :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, pour le dernier chapitre.

**Bébé23 :** tu as eu chaud, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ??….lol…

**Matrineu54, Laura-Allegorila, sylvia, Ousna :** merci beaucoup.

**LOULOU :** voilà moi aussi je m'ennuie de lire vos reviews.

**Je suis excitée comme une puce de vous poster ce chapitre, je sais que vous l'attendiez toutes depuis longtemps et pour me faire pardonner, il a plus de 30 pages Word, ce n'est pas un merveilleux cadeaux de noël ça...**

**C'est un chapitre très sexe, on en parle, on en joue, on en rit, on en pleure et surtout on en fait…lol… **

**Je vous ai blablaté trop longtemps déjà….**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**On se voit en bas.**

**A+**

**isa**

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 24 : NOTRE SEX SHOPPING

* * *

Les quelques jours que nous avions passés à Santa Monica furent merveilleux. Carlie avait été d'une finesse exemplaire, comme toujours, en faisant avec moi les travaux et les leçons que j'avais demandé à son professeur pour ne pas qu'elle prenne de retard. Nous étions allées toutes les deux, pendant qu'Edward travaillait, à faire les boutiques. Une librairie, un magasin de jouets et prendre une pause café pour moi et lait pour elle, dans la pâtisserie préféré d'Edward, on lui en rapporta, évidemment. Elle s'était extasiée devant les manèges du parc d'attraction et Edward lui avait gagné un magnifique nounours en peluche aussi grand qu'elle. Le retour en voiture avec Edward fut enjoué, la musique à fond nous chantions tous les trois à tue-tête.

La seule petite faille à notre journée de retour, fut lorsqu'on arrêta déjeuner dans une resto. Encore une fois, une bimbo blonde fit perdre tous ses moyens à Carlie. Elle s'était accrochée à Edward, tellement fort à sa jambe, qu'il avait failli tomber. Ce soir là, Carlie fit un gros cauchemar, le premier depuis qu'on avait quitté la maison du drame. Edward l'avait installée entre nous et elle avait sanglotée et tremblée une bonne partie de la nuit.

Au matin, j'avais appelé Jasper pour lui demander conseil et il avait finalement suggéré de venir pour le diner. Il l'avait emmené prendre une double glace fraise et chocolat, après le diner, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas parler. Il lui avait ré-expliqué ce qu'Edward et moi nous lui avions dit à propos de Tanya, de la prison, qu'elle ne la verrait plus avant longtemps… Elle lui avait demandé d'autres informations sur les câlins d'adulte et _tirer son coup_, elle avait vraiment de la difficulté à assimiler ça. Jasper croit que ce qui la trouble, c'est que pour vouloir un bébé, il faut le faire avec amour et ses parents eux n'étaient pas amoureux. Il croit qu'elle pense que ses parents ne voulaient pas d'elle, même si elle ne l'a pas exprimée.

Il nous avait dit s'en être sortit du mieux qu'il pouvait en lui disant qu'Edward était tombé sous son charme à elle quand elle est venue au monde et c'est ce qui était le plus important. Que Tanya était également heureuse d'avoir eu ce petit bébé, et que tous les méchancetés qu'elle avait fait, n'était pas la faute de Carlie. Que Tanya était malade et qu'elle ne s'était pas fait soignée. Qu'elle aurait dû rencontrer un médecin comme Jasper pour l'aider à _«comprendre»_ ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il lui avait demandé qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ses cauchemars. En gros, elle revivait la scène «yogourt» et les cris de Tanya lui disant qu'elle ne reverrait plus Edward et qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Jasper l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'il avait pu, et il m'avait dit que ma présence apaisait Carlie. Que j'étais la personne de sexe féminin la plus importante pour elle, que j'avais occulté Esmée et Alice, j'étais pour elle le modèle et la maman qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, mais surtout, celle qu'elle voulait avoir.

Il me dit également que je ne devais pas me surprendre si elle m'appelait maman du jour au lendemain, sans me demander la permission de le faire. Pour elle, c'était l'évidence même que c'était moi sa mère et que Tanya n'était que celle qui l'avait eu dans son ventre, enfin c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. _«Ma maman c'est Bella, pas Tanya, elle s'occupe de moi comme papa s'occupe de moi, alors, j'ai choisi et c'est elle ma maman, c'est Bella»._ Telles avaient été ses paroles.

Edward avait sourit à cette information en me disant que j'aurais un avant goût pour nos futurs enfants. Il était intenable face à cette possible grossesse pour moi. Je m'occupais de Carlie comme si c'était ma fille et ça ne me dérangeait aucunement qu'elle continue de m'appeler Bella. Jamais j'avais espéré que Carlie m'appelle maman. J'étais heureuse que Jasper m'ait avisé de cette possibilité, c'est vrai que je devais me préparer à ce qu'elle m'appelle _«maman»._

Finalement notre quotidien et notre routine nous comblaient en tous les points. Mars en était déjà à la moitié et Rosalie avait fait son échographie hier et j'avais hâte de savoir le sexe des bébés, mais surtout si tout se passait bien.

Cette fin de semaine, j'avais ma virée shopping au _sex shop_ avec les filles, tandis que les garçons nous attendraient tous chez Emmet et Rosalie, faisant la cuisine, les seuls ayant une maison assez grande pour qu'on puisse tous avoir une chambre et l'intimité nécessaire pour utiliser nos trouvailles. J'avais appelé la maman de Kristen pour lui demander de prendre Carlie pour dormir à la maison le samedi soir. Je l'informai également que je l'emmenais avec Alice et Carlie dans 2 semaines pour le concert d'Hannah Montana et que je nous réservais une journée «filles» et qu'on dormirait à l'hôtel toutes les quatres.

J'étais en route pour la maison, en ce vendredi pour retrouver mes deux amours pour le diner lorsque mon portable sonna. J'activai la fonction main libre et répondis.

-Allo ?

_-Hey Bella, tu es seule ?_

-Hey Jasper, je suis seule, tu as un problème ?

_-Non, en fait j'ai une faveur à te demander…_

-Une faveur… je croyais qu'Alice comblait amplement ton besoin de faveurs… sexuelles… le taquinais-je.

_-Alice est parfaite… Ne te moque pas de moi… déjà que je me trouve nul de passer par toi pour ça._

-Jasper, accouche, tu n'as pas l'habitude de t'emmêler les pinceaux et surtout pas avec moi…

_-D'accord…d'accord… je voudrais que tu suggères une chose à Alice demain… quand vous serez au sex shop…_

-Pourquoi moi ? Suggère-lui à elle !!!

_-Non… Je ne sais pas si elle sera à l'aise avec ça… J'imagine que vous aurez un plaisir fou à raconter vos expériences, tu en sauras plus, alors, s'il-te-plaît, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?_

-D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle achète… cédais-je, en me garant devant chez moi.

_-Euh… une ceinture.._

-Une ceinture ??? une ceinture de quoi ??

_-Et merde… ne me fait pas répéter…_

-Jasper !!! m'impatientais-je.

_-Une ceinture gode vibrante… pour… pour Alice…_

-Oh… tu crois qu'elle refuserait… si tu lui en parlais toi-même… elle a plutôt l'air émancipée, à l'aise avec son corps et sa sexualité…

_-Je le sais tout ça… Bella… Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense… que …_

-Qu'elle pense que quoi ?

_-Que j'ai des tendances homosexuelles… qu'elle pense que je puisse vouloir faire ça avec un mec…_

-Jasper… J'ai déjà mis _«Georges»_ dans des fesses, et je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais gay… tu dramatises un peu là non ? Tu n'as pas eu de sexe anal avec elle…

_-Non… je ne lui ai pas proposé… je lui propose déjà assez de perversité comme ça…_

-Elle t'a présenté _«Nick»_ ?

_-Oh oui… et c'était un spectacle fabuleux, crois-moi… mais passons parce que je vais bander si je repense à ça…_

-T'es qu'un pervers, tu le sais ça ?

_-Oui, je le sais… tu vas m'aider alors ?_

-Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, idiot…

_-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, tu es la meilleure amie qu'un mec peut avoir. En plus, on parle de sexe et tu ne t'offusque jamais… T'es géniale Bella…_

-Reste à savoir comment je vais faire pour qu'Alice achète ce truc.

_-Je te fais confiance, t'es la meilleure… Bye à demain…_

-C'est ça, bye à demain…

Je fermai ma voiture et montai jusqu'à l'appartement pour rejoindre mes deux amours. Edward avait prit Carlie à l'école et il préparait le diner. J'ouvris la porte et une merveilleuse odeur de spaghetti bolognaise parvint à mes narines.

-Salut vous deux… ça sent bon… je meurs de faim… dis-je en m'approchant de la cuisinière.

-Salut ma chérie, dit Edward en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Salut Bella, dit Carlie en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Salut ma puce, dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

-J'ai presque terminé mon sac pour dormir chez Kristen, me dit-elle fière d'elle.

-Oh, c'est très bien, si tu veux, je vérifie avec toi pour voir que tu as tout emporté ?

-D'accord, dit-elle avant d'aller devant la télé, tandis que moi j'allai me changer et rejoindre Edward pour terminer le repas.

Comme à tous les vendredis, une bouteille de vin se vida. Nous venions de coucher Carlie, et nous terminions notre dernier verre de vin. Edward me laissa quelques minutes pour revenir avec une boîte de plastique de taille moyenne. Il la déposa sur la table basse du salon avant de me regarder en riant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire ? demandais-je.

-C'est ma boîte _magique_… je voulais te montrer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur pour te guider pour ton shopping au sex shop demain, dit-il.

-Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ? Jasper m'a téléphoner quand j'étais dans la voiture pour me demander de suggérer un achat à Alice, et toi… toi tu me _guides_ dans mes achats…

-Jasper t'a demandé quoi ?

-De fortement suggérer à Alice l'achat d'un truc…

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Han han… je ne te le dirai pas Edward… secret entre meilleur ami… Alice ne saura pas que ça vient de lui… et crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir…

-Très bien… alors tu veux voir ce qui se cache là-dedans ?

-Bien sur…

Il ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte et je découvris en écarquillant les yeux, des menottes, une cravache, un bandeau pour les yeux, un cockring, des cordes de bondage et une espèce de plumeau. Je levai les yeux vers lui, il avait un petit sourire en coin qui voulait dire «tu ne t'attendais pas à ça»…

-Tu fais dans le sado maso ? demandais-je surprise.

-Non… je ne fais pas dans le sado maso… plus dans la domination et la soumission…

-Et il y a une différence ?

-Absolument… le sado maso, c'est quand tu prends du plaisir à faire mal à l'autre pendant la relation sexuelle… la domination et la soumission, c'est en quelque sorte, le contrôle de l'un sur le plaisir sexuel de l'autre…

-Tu as pratiqué ça souvent, demandais-je ahuri de constater que mon petit ami avait eu ce genre de pratique par le passé.

-Quelques fois, mais c'était plutôt de la mise en scène…

-La fille de Seattle, à ton bureau ?

-Oui… Mélanie…

-Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre que tu voudrais essayer avec moi ?

-Non… je ne suis pas un adepte, ni un mordu... même si ça peut être assez excitant d'avoir une fille attachée à une tête de lit par les mains et par les pieds, les jambes complètement écartées… soumises à tes moindre désirs… dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je déglutis difficilement tant son regard pénétrant m'excitait.

-Tu veux m'en parler… je veux dire, tu peux me dire comment tu fais ça…

-Ça ne t'embête pas ? c'est intense comme sexualité… il faut avoir une confiance absolue en son partenaire pour faire ce genre de pratique.

Ça m'intriguait vraiment. Je voulais savoir si je pourrais avoir ce genre de pratique avec lui… mais c'était surtout la curiosité de n'avoir jamais expérimenté. J'avais une confiance absolue en lui, c'était un bon début.

-J'ai fait beaucoup d'expérience sexuelle Bella… Je cherchais désespérément à m'amuser quand je sortais de la maison. Carlie prenait tout mon temps et quand je sortais, je perdais les pédales le temps d'une nuit. Ensuite, j'en avais pour un mois avant d'y retourner.

-Edward… je ne suis pas une enfant de chœur moi non plus… j'ai eu plusieurs expériences également.

-Je sais… mais quand Mélanie m'a proposé du sexe, sans sentiment… juste de la baise, je n'ai pas pu refuser… en plus… ça se passait souvent au bureau en fin de journée quand tout le monde était parti. C'était parfait pour moi.

-Vous faisiez toujours dans ce genre ?

-Non, dit-il en souriant. C'est plutôt d'avoir le contrôle sur l'autre qui est excitant… que la fille soit soumise et qu'elle réponde à ce que tu lui ordonnes et fasse tout ce que tu lui dictes.

Il prit ma main.

-Si tu veux, je pourrai te montrer, un soir pour s'amuser… la seule condition que j'ai, c'est que je voudrais que Carlie ne soit pas endormie à quelques pas de nous…

-Oh… d'accord… J'aime beaucoup t'entendre parler d'une partie de ta vie. Tu veux m'en parler ??? demandais-je.

-Oui, mais tu m'arrêtes si tu penses que c'est trop pour toi…

Je hochai la tête.

-Elle m'a proposée du sexe sans sentiments. Elle me trouvait séduisant, je la trouvais belle, les cheveux longs châtains et elle avait un corps presque parfait, tout ce qu'il faut au bon endroit, alors j'ai accepté. C'était devenue ma meilleure amie. Comme Jasper et toi en fait, on baisait, on discutait, souvent on dinait ensemble. Elle m'a énormément soutenu ou plutôt changé les idées, avec mes problèmes avec Tanya. La seule chose qu'on ne faisait pas, c'était de se présenter ensemble en public. On avait un plan cul et il était exclusif, ça durer 3 ans. Elle a fini par rencontrer un bon gars et aujourd'hui elle attend son 2e enfant.

-La journée où elle m'a proposée ça, nous étions en pause pour le lunch. Vers la fin de la journée elle est entrée dans mon bureau. Elle avait déboutonné son chemisier pour me laisser voir le haut de ses seins et la dentelle rose de son soutien-gorge. Avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle s'est glissée sous mon bureau soit disant pour vérifier la marchandise et surtout me faire passer le test.

-Elle a défait mon pantalon et m'a prise dans sa bouche d'une façon que je ne connaissais pas. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir toutes les façons de baiser, sauf deux. Nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour, même si parfois c'était doux au début, c'était de la baise et l'autre façon, c'est le sexe anal. Elle s'était fait prendre de force à 16 ans par son petit ami et il lui avait fait vraiment mal.

-Elle s'est fait forcée et elle était capable d'avoir des relations sexuelles quand même ? demandais-je intriguée.

-En fait, c'est plus un petit ami qu'elle n'était plus capable d'avoir. Elle voulait être libre, sans attache et prendre du plaisir. C'est là qu'elle m'a proposé tous ses fantasmes.

-Du genre ?

-Au bureau, dans mon bureau qui se fermait à clé dans le sien qui était au milieu de tous, séparer seulement par des demi-murs, rassure-toi, nous attendions que le bureau soit fermé, dans l'ascenseur, les toilettes et la voiture.

-C'est seulement les endroits ça, mais les pratiques ??

_Pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment, mais elle avait couché avec mon mec durant 3 ans, j'avais le droit de m'y intéresser non ? Je lui avais dit pour Jasper et moi !!!_

-En plus de la domination/soumission, mais là encore, elle avait ses limites. Ce qu'elle voulait le plus c'était la spontanéité, l'envie brûlante et le désir de se faire prendre fort, vite et à n'importe lequel moment de la journée, même en plein après-midi entre deux réunions.

-C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on prend notre pied comme jamais, dis-je en lui souriant.

-Oui, mais à part le fait que Mélanie était un vrai bon coup, il lui manquait quelque chose.

-Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

-Après nos relations sexuelles, il n'y avait aucun câlin, pas de douche ensemble, pas de baiser, à part celui que je lui faisais sur le haut de la tête quand je la quittais. Quelques fois, je l'ai serré dans mes bras mais juste pour la rassurer ou la consoler, et ce n'était jamais après le sexe. Je n'ai jamais dormi avec elle, même pas après du sexe épuisant. C'était notre loi pour ne pas faire dans les sentiments.

-Tu n'as jamais passé la nuit chez elle ?

-Oui, mais sur le canapé. Une fois dans son lit, mais c'était parce qu'elle venait de perdre son père d'un infarctus. Elle avait juste besoin d'une présence, alors, je m'étais allongé sur le dos, elle s'était blotti contre moi et j'avais surveillé son sommeil agité. Nous étions des amis avant tout.

-Pourquoi on ne l'a pas vu quand on est allé à Seattle ?

-Oh, elle habite à Vancouver, au Canada, maintenant avec son mari et sa fille.

-Merci Edward de m'avoir fait partager cette partie de ta vie.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté !

-Et maintenant, tu suggères quoi pour demain ? À moins que tu aies déjà demandé à Alice de me conseiller subtilement.

-Je te fais confiance… tu vas nous ramener quelque chose d'intéressant… mais, j'aimerais bien te voir dans un nouvel ensemble de lingerie hyper sexy…

-Va pour la lingerie sexy… dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, avant de me lever et me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Edward me suivit et il embarqua sous la douche avec moi. Il m'aida à me savonner et je fis pareil pour lui. On se coucha, fatiguée de notre semaine de travail blotti l'un contre l'autre.

_**Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip**_

-Allô…

…

-Du calme Alice, pas si fort... c'est samedi matin…

…

-D'accord, d'accord…

Je sentis les couvertures bouger et Edward se coller dans mon dos. Il approcha son visage de mon cou pour y déposer un petit baiser, qui me fit frissonner.

-Bella… dit-il en pressant son érection contre mes fesses.

-Humm…

-Pour toi, c'est Alice… dit-il en me passant le téléphone.

J'attrapai le téléphone pour répondre tandis que mon amoureux descendait ses mains sur ma taille pour faire des cercles sur mon ventre, sous ma camisole, avec ses doigts.

-Alice !

_-Allez marmotte, tu as une 'heure pour te rendre chez moi._

-Alice, il est 7h du matin… on ne part qu'à 12h00.

_-Il faut se préparer…_

-Humm… Edward venait de glisser sa main dans mon pyjama et son doigt glissait doucement dans mes lèvres intimes.

_-Bella… Bella… tu m'écoutes ??_

-Oh oui… gémis-je un peu trop explicitement.

_-Non mais je rêve… Mon frère est en train de te « plotter » durant qu'on a une discussion importante sur le déroulement de notre journée !!!! _

-Désolée Allliiccee… m'écriais-je, alors qu'Edward venait de me pénétrer, après avoir baisser mon pantalon.

_-Attends un peu que je le vois lui. Non Jazz, ça ne se fait pas de baiser sa petite amie durant qu'elle a une discussion au téléphone. Appelle-moi, Bella, quand mon frère te laissera tranquille…_

-C'est bon… Alice… ouiiii… Oh mon dieu… ok….répondis-je, cachant difficilement mes gémissement, tellement son sexe était dur en moi, même pas certaine qu'elle était encore au bout du fil.

Je fermai le téléphone et allongeai mon bras pour agripper la tête d'Edward, pour le rapprocher de moi. Il continua ses mouvements en moi. Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus entreprenantes sur mes seins, qu'il pressait fermement en pinçant les pointes. C'est de ça que j'avais besoin, que ce soit fort, intense et spontané.

-oh oui… Edward… plus fort…

Il prit ma main pour la diriger vers mon sexe et il me guida sur mon clitoris. Il était près de jouir et il voulait que je jouisse avec lui, mais il avait peur de venir trop vite et me laisser en plan.

-Caresse-toi ma Bella… je suis trop proche… Souffla-t-il avec sa voix rauque.

_Qu'est-ce que je vous disais…_

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda, appuyant sur mon clitoris, à la bonne place et prenant le bon mouvement, tandis qu'il mit une main sur ma hanche pour accélérer le mouvement et approfondir, butant sur mon point G.

-Viens Edward… c'est bon… laisse-toi aller… j'y suis…

-Oh Bella… oui… c'est booonn

-Edwaaarddd….

Edward continua son va et vient, plus doucement cette fois, en m'embrassant dans le cou pour nous aider à reprendre notre souffle.

-Bon matin mon amour, souffla-t-il en se retirant doucement.

-C'est un meilleur réveil que d'être attaquée par la voix aiguë de ta sœur…

Et là, une furie tout aussi excitée qu'Alice entra en trombe dans la chambre, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur.

-PAPA, BELLA… c'est le matin, allez debout, je vais chez Kristen aujourd'hui… s'écria Carlie.

Edward fut aussi vite que l'éclair pour remonter mon pyjama et descendre ma camisole en finissant par remettre son boxer en place. Une chance que nous étions toujours sous les couvertures.

-Hey ma princesse, tu as bien dormi on dirait ? dit Edward en se redressant pour s'asseoir, son dos contre la tête de lit.

-Oh oui, j'ai trèèèèss bien dormi, dit-elle en allant se blottir dans les bras de son père.

-Viens là, dit-il en l'attrapant.

Je me tournai vers eux et je m'installai moi aussi, assise, le dos contre la tête de lit et passai mon bras autour des épaules de Carlie, pour la serrer contre moi.

-Hey ma puce, ton sac est prêt. J'ai vérifié hier avant de dormir. Il manque juste ta brosse à dents, dis-je après l'avoir embrassé.

-Oh, mais je l'ai déjà mise dedans et regarde, je suis toute habillée, dit-elle fièrement.

Edward me lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce dont il pensait. Probablement, tout comme moi, combien elle pouvait ressembler à Alice.

-Carlie, ma chérie, tu as encore 4h00 avant d'aller chez Kristen, dit Edward.

-Je sais, mais je voulais être prête… qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le petit déjeuner, Bella, tu viens m'aider ? s'excita-t-elle.

-Humm… c'est très tentant, mais je dois rappeler Alice et je suis certaine qu'elle m'attend pour prendre le petit déjeuner chez elle.

Edward pouffa un peu, s'imaginant très bien que sa sœur n'accepterait plus aucune défaite aujourd'hui.

-Papa alors… on fait du pain doré ? dit-elle en se tournant vers son père avec un grand sourire à lequel il ne pouvait rien refuser.

-Avec des fruits ? demanda Edward.

-Oui, s'écria-t-elle.

Edward m'embrassa avant de suivre sa fille vers la cuisine. Je sautai dans la douche et ensuite, je préparai mon sac pour ce soir, plutôt demain, puisque ce soir, je n'aurais surement pas besoin de vêtements.

J'envoyai un SMS à Alice pour lui dire que j'arrivais dans 15 minutes. Edward me donna un café dans une tasse isolante pour la route et j'embrassai mes deux amours avant de me rendre chez Alice.

Angela, Rosalie et même Leah, était déjà arrivée. J'étais contente de pouvoir enfin connaître Leah. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une ou deux fois quelques minutes au garage, mais je n'avais pas eu le loisir de discuter longtemps avec elle pour mieux la connaître. D'après Rosalie, elle était très gentille et disait que je m'entendrais bien avec elle. De plus, Jacob l'adorait, et elle le rendait heureux alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aimerais pas.

-Je suis désolée Alice… dis-je en l'embrassant la dernière.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser, j'aurais fait la même chose… mais NE ME REFAIT PLUS JAMAIS ÇA, s'indigna-t-elle.

-Je suis tout de même désolée Alice…

Elle me serra dans ses bras, avant de se taper dans les mains et de sautiller.

-Bon, les filles, à partir de maintenant, nous n'avons plus de liens de parenté, plus de tabou, pas de jalousie et aucun jugement sur les pratiques sexuelles d'une d'entre nous. Toutes les discussions et les questions ou encore les trucs donnés, doivent être fait sans jugement et dans un seul but; donner et prendre du plaisir avec son homme, dit-elle.

Nous éclatâmes toutes de rire. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Bella, je sais que tu ne veux plus qu'on en parle, mais, je ne suis en aucun cas jalouse de votre sexualité amicale avec Jasper, je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que des milliers d'autres, me sourit-elle.

-Merci Alice…

-Euh… Bella ? me demanda Leah.

-Oui ? répondis-je.

-C'est la même chose pour moi… enfin, je veux dire… ne t'empêche pas de raconter des choses sur Jacob ou me donner des idées de ce qu'il aime… je ne suis pas jalouse… j'ai vu comment vous agissez ensemble, et je sais que vous êtes de très bons amis.

-Oh… Merci Leah… je ne te cacherai pas que j'avais un peu peur que tu sois jalouse. Ne t'inquiète pas, Jacob et moi c'était une relation amicale. On s'est vite rendu compte qu'on était que des amis, et je suis très heureuse qu'il t'ait rencontré, lui répondis-je en lui serrant le bras.

Elle me répondit avec un sourire. Rosalie prit la parole.

-Alors, vous voulez voir les photos d'échographie ?

-Oui, oui, oui…

-Alors, voici, là, il y a un garçon, la tête en bas. Ici, un garçon la tête en haut et juste là au milieu, entourée de ses deux frères, une petite fille la tête en bas et probablement la première à sortir.

-Une fille, il y a une fille… WAOUH… c'est moi Rosalie, c'est Jazz et moi qui seront son parrain et sa marraine ???

-Bien sur Alice… dit Rosalie en riant.

On continua à parler des triplés et Alice donna son avis sur le prénom que sa filleule devrait avoir et qu'il fallait que ce soit féminin et bla bla bla.

Reprenant contenance sur le pourquoi de notre journée, Alice nous demanda si on était déjà allez dans un sex shop et ce que nous avions dans nos tiroirs pour pimenter notre vie sexuelle. Angela n'avait rien, mais avait déjà fait l'expérience des sous-vêtements "mangeable" et des huiles chauffantes comestibles. Leah a un vibro à tête rotative pour le "point G" et quelques "french tickles". Moi, j'ai "Georges" et là, elles sont presque tombées à la renverse quand je révélai le contenu de la boîte magique d'Edward. Alice disait que c'était le rêve de sa vie de vivre une expérience de soumission et de domination et qu'avec Jasper ce serait le paradis sur terre. Rosalie n'a absolument rien et n'est jamais rentré dans un sex shop. Mais ça, on le savait déjà. C'est Alice qui nous surpassa avec son nombre exagéré de vibro et sa collection de lingerie.

Rosalie posa la première question.

-Quand vous faites une fellation, vous le laissez jouir dans votre bouche ?

-Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Alice.

-Oui, c'est assez excitant, dit Leah en souriant.

-Juste avec Ben, pas les autres avant… dit timidement Angela.

-Absolument, la fellation, c'est la gâterie par excellence. Si tu ne le laisses pas jouir dans ta bouche, c'est comme si tu ne lui enlevais tout le plaisir qu'il avait pu avoir depuis le début, lui répondis-je.

-D'accord, dit Rosalie.

-Tu n'as jamais essayé ? lui demanda Alice.

-Oui, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que… ça me met mal à l'aise de le refaire.

Moi, je savais très bien pour quelles raisons.

-Écoute Rose… il faut que vous reprenez une sexualité spontanée. Vous êtes sur le pilote automatique depuis tellement longtemps pour faire les bébés que vous ne savez plus vous amuser, ni vous laissez aller.

-Je sais Bella, mais j'aurais envie d'autres choses, mais j'ai peur de le blesser dans son orgueil si je lui en parle, qu'il pense qu'il ne m'excite plus, ou encore qu'il s'y prend mal.

-Rose, il doit penser la même chose que toi, il a certainement envie de plus lui aussi, dis-je en essayant de la rassurer.

-Commence par une fellation, surprends-le, ensuite tu verras sa réaction, si ça lui donne des idées, il voudra peut-être te faire un cunni, suggéra Leah.

Rose écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous croyez qu'il aurait envie de plus ? demanda-t-elle.

Nous hochâmes toutes la tête en même temps.

-Et je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour toi… mais moi, j'ai les hormones au plafond depuis la grossesse et je pense juste au sexe… Jacob a de la misère à suivre quelques fois, avoua Leah.

-J'ai toujours envie… tu me rassures, je croyais que j'étais devenue une obsédée, souffla Rosalie.

-Rose, vous faites l'amour dans combien de position différentes ? demanda Alice.

-Euh… une…

-QUOI !!!! nous écriâmes toutes.

-Par derrière, à quatre pattes, le divan, debout contre le mur, la table de la cuisine, la douche, énuméra Alice pour essayer de trouver une fantaisie, si petite soit-elle.

Rosalie secouait la tête négativement à chaque fois. Angela riait devant la mine déconfite d'Alice.

-Tu as des orgasmes au moins, demanda Leah.

-Oui, enfin, je crois…

-À chaque fois ? renchérit Alice, espérant une réponse positive.

-Non… souffla-t-elle.

-Il te fait des cunni, demanda Angela.

-Je ne me souviens plus c'était quand la dernière fois, dit-elle.

-Il était vraiment temps que cette journée arrive, soufflais-je, faisant rire les autres filles.

On prit notre petit déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout de sexe et de préliminaire comme le cunni et la fellation, donnant chacune notre tour ses trucs et ceux de nos mecs. Angela se tordait les mains et je la voyais qui voulait poser une question.

-Angela ?

-Oui ?

-Ça va ?

-Oh en fait, je voulais savoir… est-ce qu'une d'entre vous a déjà pratiqué le sexe anal ? dit-elle timidement.

-Moi oui, dit Leah.

-Moi aussi, dit Alice.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je.

Rosalie fit non de la tête.

-Toi ? demanda Alice.

-Non, mais je voudrais essayer, mais… je ne sais pas comment lui demander.

-Tu crois que Ben serait tenté ou bien il est vraiment réticent, la plupart des mecs en font un fantasme ? demandais-je.

-C'est qu'on en a jamais parlé et euh… il est assez ouvert pour essayer des choses.

-Vous avez déjà joué près de ta petite entrée, demanda Leah.

-Quelques fois, il a fait glisser son doigt ou son sexe entre mes fesses, juste pour une caresse, sans y entrer, mais je n'ai pas porté attention si c'était voulu.

-Il testait si tu le repoussais. Moi je dis qu'il serait ouvert et qu'il hésite à te le demander, dit Leah.

-Ça fait mal ?

-Non, si ton partenaire est doux et qu'il te prépare bien pour le recevoir, c'est une sensation assez excitante. Au pire, si tu veux être certaine, tu peux te servir d'un lubrifiant, si tu es trop stressée et que tu ne lubrifies pas assez, expliquai-je.

-Vous vous servez d'un lubrifiant ?

-Non, sauf si tu veux une baise forte et sans préliminaire, dit Leah.

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu dois avoir confiance en lui. Tu dois lui exposer tes limites, mais si tu veux un conseil, il faut que tu le laisses te pénétrer au complet. Juste sur le bord, tu auras une autre impression que le plaisir. Le mieux c'est que vous en parlez mais vous ne décidez pas de quand ça va arriver, il saura quand ça sera propice et que tu es assez excitée pour être réceptive, lui dit Alice.

-Et moi pour terminer, un orgasme anal est toujours fort autant pour lui que pour toi. S'il ne peut pas le faire en même temps que la pénétration, caresse toi-même ton clitoris, ça va te détendre et t'emmener à la jouissance plus rapidement, parce que c'est plus serré qu'un vagin et le mec ne tient pas aussi longtemps. Tu peux même insérer un doigt dans ton vagin, il va te sentir et ça décuple les sensations, sauf que là, en faisant ça, tu vas le faire jouir instantanément, renchérit Leah.

-Wow.. merci les filles.

-Quand tu veux Angela… répondis-je en lui souriant.

Nous fîmes la vaisselle toutes ensemble racontant notre première fois. Rosalie avec Emmet, c'était maladroit et gênant. Angela avec un mec de son lycée, c'était catastrophique, brusque et court. Leah avec un quart arrière de l'équipe de football, un dieu grec au physique d'enfer, un coureur de jupon qui lui a fait vivre trois orgasmes pour sa première fois, ils y avaient passé la nuit. Alice raconta son expérience, dans une voiture avec un superbe Mr muscle aux yeux bleus qui l'avait fait avoir un orgasme avec un cunni et une pénétration rapide, douloureuse et courte qui occulta l'orgasme qu'il venait de lui donner avec sa langue. Et finalement moi, avec Jasper et deux orgasmes, parce qu'il m'avait fait un cunni avant de me pénétrer.

Il était 10h00 quand Alice nous emmena dans la salle de bain, chacune notre tour pour nous faire une épilation intégrale. Rosalie cria tellement fort qu'elle ne fit que le bikini et Angela avait déjà réglé le tout la veille chez elle. Moi j'étais habituée à faire ce genre de fantaisie, donc je me fis une joie, ainsi que Leah, de pouvoir faire la totale.

Nous partîmes donc toutes les cinq pour le sex shop. L'amie d'Alice, Émilie, nous fit faire un tour rapide de la boutique et nous laissa pour faire nos choix. J'étais avec Rosalie à regarder les vibros. Je regardais la nouveauté en matière de sex toy et Émilie vint me donner quelques explications sur THE sex toy, soit le _WE-VIBE_.

-C'est un bon choix, le _We-Vibe_ bouscule le monde des sex-toys, pour vibrer en duo. Il a été élu sex toy de l'année 2008, le _vibrateur We-Vibe_ c'est la stimulation simultanée du clitoris et du point G, une double stimulation ressentie par l'homme et la femme, c'est le cadeau qui a été fait aux stars lors de la remise des oscars en 2008 et le plus merveilleux, il est rechargeable.

-Ça t'intéresse Bella ? demanda Alice qui s'était joint à l'explication de son amie.

-Oui… "Georges" se fait vieux et ça pourrait être différent, répondis-je avant qu'Émilie continue.

-Effectivement, c'est différent et en plus, très versatile, il peut être utilisé à toutes les sauces, en solo en stimulant, le clitoris, le point G et aussi la stimulation anale. En couple, il permet ainsi aux deux partenaires d'augmenter leur plaisir, dans le vagin pendant la pénétration. D'une souplesse absolue et muni de deux moteurs, il permet d'avoir l'une des deux extrémités contre le clitoris, tandis que l'autre est dans le vagin, entre votre point G et le pénis de votre partenaire.

-Oh mon dieu, moi aussi j'en veux un, s'écria Leah qui nous fit éclater de rire. Moi je tenais ma boîte contre moi, convaincue depuis longtemps qu'il était fait pour moi.

-Les vibrations simultanées du WeVibe se règlent en deux niveaux d'intensité et les deux partenaires peuvent ainsi connaître de nouveaux plaisirs aussi intenses qu'insoupçonnés. Il est fait pour être porté pendant les relations sexuelles, le We-Vibe est sans-fil, mains-libres et fait en demi-lune pour stimuler le point G et le clitoris à l'aide de vibration. Et finalement, pour monsieur sur le pénis, autour des testicules ou par voie anale pour stimuler la prostate, en faisant une caresse sur le pénis avec la main ou encore une fellation, termina-t-elle en nous souriant.

Y'a pas à dire, Émilie connaissait ses produits. Elle se tourna vers Alice.

-Vas-tu finalement la prendre. Ça fait des années que tu la regardes, lui dit-elle.

-De quoi tu as envie ? demandais-je.

-C'est assez… euh… intense et j'hésite… sauf qu'avec Jazz, je crois que je pourrais m'y risquer… dit-elle tout bas afin qu'il n'y ait que moi qui entende.

-Allez Alice… je pourrais peut-être t'aider… l'encourageais-je.

-Et bien… J'ai toujours eu le fantasme de dominatrice… et je… j'ai toujours voulu acheter une ceinture… pour… enfin…

-Une ceinture gode vibrante ? l'interrogeais-je.

-Oui, tu connais ça ???

-Achète-là… je suis certaine que ça va être ok pour Jasper…

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, dis-je en lui souriant et en lui tendant un tube de lubrifiant.

-Merci Bella, dit-elle, en prenant le tube de lubrifiant que je lui tendais et la boîte devant elle.

Ça été plus facile que je me l'imaginais finalement. Je continuai de faire le tour et je pris un paquet de "frech tickles", un tube de lubrifiant (toujours utile) et une huile de massage. Je me joignis à Angela qui écoutait religieusement les explications d'Émilie.

-C'est le cockring par excellence pour faire jouir la fille durant la pénétration, puisque la partie supérieur du cockring frotte sur le clitoris. C'est vraiment le jouet érotique parfait pour avoir une jouissance simultanée. La texture est confortable, mais quand même assez solide.

Elle hocha la tête et s'en empara. Émilie me sourit et je tendis la main pour en prendre un moi aussi, faisant écarquiller les yeux d'Angela devant le nombre de boîtes dans mes mains.

On se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique pour rejoindre les autres. Alice dirigeait les opérations pour l'achat de la lingerie. C'est Rosalie qui était en salle d'essayage, Leah avait déjà le sien dans les mains et attendait pour aller l'essayer.

-Je peux sortir ? demanda Rosalie.

-Oui, répondis Alice.

Rosalie ouvrit la porte et elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle avait un ensemble "baby-doll" avec un string rose pâle. Le haut ajusté sous les seins et le voilage qui descendait jusqu'à la taille, était ouvert au milieu, dévoilant son ventre qui pointait fièrement au centre du vêtement. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Elle était hyper sexy. Nous étions toutes quatre muette devant elle.

-Dites quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Rosalie.

-Rose… wow, tu es…

-C'est magnifique, dit Alice.

-Je le prends alors, Emmet va aimé ça vous croyez ?

-Tu vas le jeter par terre Rose, dit Leah.

Elle sourit et se regarda dans le miroir. Je voyais qu'elle était émue et elle glissa ses mains sur son ventre. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement et la serrai dans mes bras.

-Il va vraiment me trouver belle ?

-Bien sur que oui, Rose, il t'a toujours trouvé belle et encore plus aujourd'hui, alors que tu portes ses enfants. Mon frère est amoureux fou de toi depuis toujours. Il va adorer, n'en doute pas.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être, il était juste 13h00.

-Allo ?

_-Bella, c'est moi… je peux te parler une minute ?_

-Oui ma puce, je t'écoute, répondis-je sous le regard d'Alice.

_-Papa, il dit que tu es occupée, mais j'avais oublié de te dire de passer une bonne journée._

-C'est gentil ma chérie, tu vas chez Kristen ?

_-Oui, nous sommes dans la voiture._

-Passe une bonne journée, je t'appelle plus tard dans la soirée, je t'aime ma puce.

_-Je t'aime aussi Bella, à plus tard._

Je raccrochai le sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci Bella, tu lui redonnes le sourire et ça n'a pas de prix, je l'ai tellement vu malheureuse.

-Elle est adorable…

Les filles continuèrent leur parade afin de trouver pour chacune d'entre nous un ensemble de lingerie sexy. Alice avait un shorty et camisole en dentelle rouge, Angela avait choisi du blanc, brassière et culotte et jupette, Leah, avait opté pour un petit ensemble noir avec shorty et brassière en dentelle noire où il y avait plusieurs cordes sur la taille et où son ventre pointait fièrement, moins que Rosalie, mais tout aussi sexy, sinon plus, je dirais, du fait que Leah était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec son corps et surtout avec sa sexualité.

Ne restait plus que moi. Je pris un ensemble gris et noir, soit une guêpière sans bretelle gris avec un laçage noir et un string. J'achetai également des gants de satin longs noirs. La journée tirait à sa fin et on devait aller chercher les plats chez le traiteur. Les hommes eux s'occupaient de prendre bière et vin et de faire les lits dans les chambres.

En arrivant chez Rosalie, nous entendions Emmet et Jacob poser des questions sur les habitudes sexuelles des femmes enceintes.

-Alors Edward, une femme enceinte, est-ce qu'elle jouit de la même façon, je veux dire elle est plus gourmande et elle en veut toujours plus, tu faisais comment pour suivre le rythme toi ? demanda Jacob.

Toutes les cinq, nous nous stoppâmes pour écouter la discussion. Mais moi, j'étais tétanisée. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre Edward dire que Tanya était gourmande et qu'il était épuisé de l'avoir trop baisé lorsqu'elle était enceinte.

-Oh…. Euh… désolé Jacob, je n'ai jamais couché avec Tanya alors qu'elle était enceinte. Par contre, sa chambre était à côté de la mienne chez mes parents et elle s'activait plusieurs fois par nuit avec son vibro… j'ai même du lui en acheter un nouveau tellement elle le faisait surchauffé… dit-il en les faisant éclater de rire.

Alice prit ma main et me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Tout s'explique maintenant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, il la baisait alors qu'il était en colère après elle, sourit-elle alors que je soufflais tout l'air que j'avais gardé dans mes poumons.

-Emmet, Rosalie, elle est comment, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trois fois plus chaude parce qu'elle a trois bébés, parce que mon vieux, tu vas pas y arriver ? rigola Jacob.

-Je ne veux pas entendre la réponse, chuchota Rosalie en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et nous lui emboîtions le pas.

-Salut les gars, dit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Hey ma chérie, ça va ? tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? demanda mon frère

-Oui, mon amour, juste mes jambes qui sont un peu lourdes… dit-elle en nichant son nez dans le cou de mon frère.

Je souris en les voyant débordant de tendresse avant de me diriger vers mon homme qui me tendait déjà les bras.

-Hey mon amour, ils te t'ont pas trop fait tourner en bourrique ces deux là ? je sais très bien comment ils peuvent être lorsqu'ils sont ensemble tous les deux..

-Non, ça va… t'inquiète, Jasper a prit ma défense, dit-il avant de m'enlacer pour m'embrasser amoureusement sur les lèvres

-En parlant de Jazz, il est où ? demanda Alice alors que Leah se blottissait dans les bras de Jacob.

-Parti avec Ben chercher la bière, dit Edward sur mes lèvres.

-Bon alors, on va aller déposer nos sacs nous Angela, dit-elle avant de tirer cette dernière par le bras.

Je me détachai d'Edward voulant moi aussi aller déposer mon sac et j'aurais même pris une douche. J'embrassai Emmet et Jacob m'attrapa par le bras.

-Hey, pas si vite chérie… dit-il en me collant un baiser fort sur la joue.

-Toujours aussi délicat Jacob, dis-je en riant.

-Juste avec toi chérie, dit-il en riant me serrant dans ses bras.

Je descendis au sous-sol avec Leah où nous avions nos chambres. Angela et Alice prenaient celles à l'étage. Alice qui courrait presque partout avec Angela sur ses talons, arriva en trombe dans la salle de cinéma.

-Bon les filles je propose que les garçons se douchent les premiers et ensuite nous, dit-elle.

-C'est bon, je retourne leur dire, et moi je commence par une sieste, venez me réveiller quand ce sera mon tour de passer dans les mains d'artiste d'Alice, dit Rosalie.

-D'accord, dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Leah, tu veux faire une sieste aussi ? demanda Alice.

-Je ne dirais pas non, mais il faut que vous teniez Jacob à distance, sinon, aucune chance de faire un dodo…

-Vas faire la sieste, je m'occupe de la bête, lui souris-je.

On remonta pour dire aux mecs d'aller prendre une douche. Nous avions du retenir Jacob pour ne pas qu'il aille faire une sieste avec Leah. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. Ce qui lui valu de prendre sa douche le dernier. Jasper, Edward et Ben étaient déjà douché et changé. Emmet était sous la douche et Jacob se dirigeait vers celle du sous-sol tout souriant puisqu'après il pourrait réveiller Leah.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, nous nous installâmes dans le séjour pour prendre l'apéro. Leah et Rosalie avait une limonade grenadine. Alice était toujours aussi survoltée et elle comptait bien être le maître de cérémonie de la soirée. Nous avions toutes revêtue notre lingerie sous nos vêtements.

-Bon, les mecs, je vais vous dire la même chose que j'ai dites aux filles ce matin. À partir de maintenant, nous n'avons plus de liens de parenté, plus de tabou, pas de jalousie et aucun jugement sur les pratiques sexuelles d'un d'entre nous. Toutes les discussions et les questions ou encore les trucs donnés, doivent être fait sans jugement et dans un seul but, accroître notre plaisir sexuel.

-Putain… Alice… grogna Edward.

-Tut tut, pas de putain Alice, ce soir tu n'es plus mon frère, mais le mec de mon amie Bella qui la fait monter au rideau et si tu veux voir ce qu'il y a en dessous de son jeans, tu ferais bien de d'arrêter de grogner.

-C'est bon Alice, je m'en occupe, dis-je en serrant le bras de mon amoureux.

-Ok alors, on va commencer avec Actions ou Vérités… mais juste les vérités… on choisit trois sujets…

-Cool… dit Jacob en se frottant les mains.

-Sur le sexe seulement, le sujet des vérités devra porter sur le sexe seulement, en racontant une anecdote vécue, ajouta-t-elle faisant sourire Jasper.

-Alors, je propose de dire où et avec qui on a eu notre meilleure fois, continua Alice.

-Le plus gros sexe qu'on a vu, dit Angela.

-Les plus gros seins et le plus beau sexe féminin qu'on a vu, dit Ben.

-Le meilleur truc qu'on s'est fait faire… dit Jasper.

-La fois la plus embarrassante.

-Notre fantasme le plus secret, suggéra Edward.

_Il me surprendrait toujours._

-Qui commence ? demanda Emmet.

-Vas-y, tu as l'air pressé de jouer, lui répondit Alice.

-Alors, ma meilleure fois, c'était avec Rosalie quand on avait été en voyage, sur la plage en pleine nuit, tu te souviens Rose… c'était juste magique.

-Oui, je me souviens souffla—t-elle.

-Pour les plus gros seins et le plus beau sexe, c'est toujours Rosalie, les autres ne m'intéressent pas, dit-il en souriant à Rosalie.

Elle l'embrassa et lui souffla un je t'aime.

-Et pour la fois la plus embarrassante…

-Quand les parents nous ont surpris dans la piscine en pleine nuit et en pleine semaine, répondit Rosalie. Emmet ne pus que sourire à ce souvenir.

Comme Angela et Ben étaient assis à côté d'eux, ils répondirent à trois des sujets.

-Le plus gros sexe que j'ai vu, c'est dans un club de danseurs nus. Mon fantasme, je dirais faire une séance de sexe anal, dit Angela avec plus d'assurance que cet après-midi.

-C'est tout à fait réalisable, ma chérie, dit Ben en se jetant sur ses lèvres nous faisant rire.

-À mon tour, dit Alice. Le plus gros sexe que j'ai vu, c'est quand j'étais à la fac de design, un soir j'ai ramené un mec, un noir et je vous jure les filles, c'est vrai qu'ils ont des plus gros sexes que les blancs… Mon fantasme le plus secret… faire une séance de BDSM en jouant les deux rôles, soit la dominante et la soumise, Edward tu vas me prêter ta boîte magique ?

-Oh putain… s'étrangla Jasper.

-Et merde, tu lui as parlé de ça ? souffla Edward en secouant la tête.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Et le meilleur truc que je me suis fait faire, c'est tout ce qui concerne Jasper et sa langue sur mon sexe.

-Putain… souffla encore Jasper, alors, qu'Alice riait alors qu'elle se tournait vers ce dernier pour l'écouter.

-On commence par quoi déjà ? demanda Jasper.

-Les plus gros seins que tu as vus, lui dit Edward.

-Désolé vieux, mais, ceux de Bella, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle te fait ce qu'elle m'a fait avec, tous les mecs devraient vivre une chose aussi érotique, répondit-il.

-T'inquiète Jasper, je connais tous ses trucs maintenant, dit-il en soupirant.

-Ma fois la plus embarrassante, une fille d'un soir, son père était débarqué dans sa chambre en sous-vêtements et une batte de baseball parce que sa fille criait trop fort. On était ivre tous les deux et elle gémissait à me rompre les tympans, finalement son père m'a sauvé, rigola-t-il.

-Il te reste une vérité, dit Emmet.

-Le meilleur truc que je me suis fais faire, c'est euh… une fellation avec… avec un vibro dans les fesses en même temps… finit-il en rougissant.

J'espérais juste qu'il ne me regarderait pas, révélant à l'assistance que c'était moi qui lui avait fait ça.

-Génial, depuis le temps que j'en ai envie, souffla Alice les yeux écarquillées nous faisant éclater de rire.

-Mon tour, dit Jacob. Les plus gros seins que j'ai vus… chérie… dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Jacob, grondais-je faisant rire tout le monde sauf Edward, qui, je le comprenais devait être à bout de mes anciens partenaires sexuels.

-Le plus beau sexe, Leah… il est très artistique… et ma fois la plus embarrassante, un plan cul à trois, je ne savais pas trop où me mettre, ou plutôt comment prendre les commandes.

_Merde, pourtant il avait eu l'air de prendre son pied. Mais c'était du passé._

Je vis Edward sourire à la phrase de Jacob, comme s'il était heureux que Jacob ait été embarrassé. Au tour de Leah.

-Le plus gros sexe, un noir moi aussi. T'as raison Alice, c'est juste effrayant… rigola-t-elle. Les plus gros seins, ceux de ma coloc à la fac et la meilleure baise, avec mes colocs, un gang bang, qu'on faisait une fois par mois pour s'amuser et prendre notre pied.

-QUOI !? m'écrais-je en même temps qu'Alice.

-Tu aurais pu nous parler de ça cet après-midi non ? on veut des détails maintenant renchérit Alice.

-Du calme, je te ferai un topo, mais une autre fois tu veux, dit-elle en se rendant compte que tous les visages étaient tournés vers elle.

-Ok c'est mon tour, dis-je pour changé de sujet.

J'attendis que tout le monde revienne sur terre après l'annonce de Leah.

-Le plus gros sexe que j'ai vu, celui d'Edward… j'ai déjà vu et fait l'expérience avec le sexe d'un noir les filles et moi aussi je vous jure, Edward n'a rien à leur envier, dis-je faisant sourire de fierté mon homme.

-Ma meilleure fois… en fait y'en a deux…. Mais je crois que c'était plutôt l'ambiance qui a fait que c'était meilleur… à Santa Monica avec Edward et à Seattle avec Edward… on revenait de danser les deux fois, dis-je en souriant à mon amoureux.

-Et ton fantasme le plus secret ? demanda Alice.

-Oh… euh, ce n'est pas le plus secret, j'en ai plusieurs, mais disons un qu'Edward ne sait pas… une double pénétration…

-Avec un autre mec ? s'inquiéta Edward.

Je souris. Je n'avais plus envie d'un plan à trois.

-Georges sera le parfait candidat, mon amour… lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.

-Edward, c'est ton tour, dit Jasper alors qu'on ne se décollait pas de notre baiser.

Edward me laissa mais, me garda près de lui en me faisant asseoir entre ses jambes.

-Alors, les plus gros seins que j'ai vu, une fille d'un soir, mais rassure-toi Bella, tu as les plus beaux…

Je n'avais pas le monopole des plus gros seins, mais les miens, au moins, ils se tenaient bien droit.

-La meilleure chose que je me suis fait faire, c'est les seins de Bella sur mon sexe… et mon fantasme le plus secret, faire l'amour à ma petite amie en étant conscient que je lui fais un enfant.

-Oh mon dieu… souffla Rosalie en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Un silence s'installa. Je me retournai vers Edward qui avait l'air fautif, je posai ma main sur son visage pour le faire regarder dans mes yeux.

-Mon amour, je te promets que tu le sauras quand on fera un bébé, je t'aime…

Je sentis tout le monde se lever pour nous laisser seul.

-Je suis désolé, Bella… mais c'était un peu trop pour moi, les entendre parler de ton corps et de ce que tu savais faire avec.

-Je n'avais pas pensé que ça pourrait être difficile pour toi, d'entendre Jasper et Jacob. Alice et Leah m'ont dit ce matin qu'elles n'étaient pas jalouses de moi face à leur petit ami, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que ça pourrait te faire. C'est toi que j'aime et il n'y a que toi maintenant.

-Je sais, j'en ai juste marre de ces jeux… on va rejoindre les autres… je vais me tenir tranquille, mais Bella, j'en ai vraiment envie, je veux te faire un enfant et je veux vraiment en être conscient, à ce moment… je t'aime… dit-il avant de m'embrasser et de m'emmener vers la cuisine où tout le monde avait commencé à s'activer pour mettre les plats.

Jasper donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Edward. Il avait compris le pourquoi du fantasme d'Edward, à cause de Tanya, mais aussi, il savait qu'Edward venait de marquer son territoire. Ils se retirèrent quelques minutes, et je les laissai tranquille. Jasper savait comment faire pour le rassurer.

Nous nous installâmes dans la salle à manger et Edward et Jasper nous retrouvèrent peu de temps après. Jasper me fit un clin d'œil et Edward me serra contre lui.

-Je suis désolé,… souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

-Ça va, mon chéri…

-Je vais participer à la soirée, même si j'ai juste hâte de te prendre fort contre le mur dans la chambre… mais je vais mettre ma jalousie de côté, attendant patiemment de te faire jouir, chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille, me faisant frisonner.

Je lui tendis un verre de vin en essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Le déroulement de la soirée continua avec le dîner. Tout le monde parlait de ce qu'il y avait dans leur vie et de leur projet. C'était bien, parce que ça permis de détendre l'atmosphère pour Edward au moins. Leah lui posa même des questions sur les soins d'un nouveau né. Il lui suggéra de remplir son congélateur de petits plats afin de ne pas se nourrir de junk food, par manque de temps. Jacob, buvait littéralement les paroles d'Edward, écoutant chaque conseil et chaque mot qui disait.

Alice ne bon maître de cérémonie nous invita au salon toujours, pour montrer à nos hommes nos achats. Jasper faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit la ceinture d'Alice et Edward s'étouffa avec son vin quand il vit que j'avais la plus grosse commande. Jacob se frottait les mains devant le sac de Leah, Ben rougit en voyant les choses d'Angela et Emmet ne respirait plus lorsqu'il vit le vibro de Rosalie avec une tête rotative, spécial point G en action devant ses yeux.

-Maintenant les mecs, vous devez venir avec moi et vous les filles vous vous installez en lingerie sur les chaises que je viens de mettre au centre, dit Alice.

Alice emmena les mecs pour leurs bander les yeux. On s'installa en lingerie et on s'assoit sur les chaises au centre du salon. En ordre, il y avait, Rosalie, Angela, Leah, Alice et moi en dernier. Alice entra avec les mecs qui avaient tous les yeux bandés. Ils restèrent debout et Alice leur expliqua le jeu.

-Vous devez avancer sur les genoux, nous sommes assises sur des chaises et vous devez trouver votre amoureuse juste en touchant, caressant ou palpant les mollets devant vous. Si vous êtes certains de votre choix, vous rester devant elle en vous reculant pour laisser les autres passer. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller plus haut que le genou, compris ?

-Oh ouais… dit Jacob faisant rire tout le monde.

-Pas de triche, si vous reconnaissez une autre personne, pas le droit de le dire, ajouta-t-elle.

-Oh merde, désolé Edward, Jasper et moi on aurait pu t'aider à trouver Bella…

Je vis Edward crisper sa mâchoire et ses poings et je croisai les doigts pour ne pas qu'il lui saute dessus pour lui coller son poing sur le visage. Il prit une grande respiration quand Jasper posa une main sur son épaule et enfonça son coude dans l'estomac de Jacob qui gémit sous la douleur.

-T'es lourd des fois Jacob… dit Jasper en secouant la tête.

-Ensuite, vous enlevez les masques et on se retire dans les chambres et on fini la soirée en tête à tête, dit-elle en sautillant.

Nous n'avions pas les yeux bandés et on pouvait voir les mecs devant nous. C'est Ben qui commença. Il fit les cinq, pour revenir face à Angela où il osa même approcher son nez pour humer l'odeur de son amoureuse.

-C'est toi mon amour, j'en suis sur, dit-il.

Emmet fut le suivant, je l'avais entendu dire que Rosalie avait les jambes un peu enflées à cause de la grossesse, mais Leah aussi. Alors, je me demandais s'il allait être capable de la trouver. Comme Rosalie était la première, il s'y arrêta plus longtemps, passa rapidement à Angela, s'attardant devant Leah, passa rapidement devant Alice et moi, pour revenir sur Rosalie et Leah, hésitant pendant longtemps. Il s'installa finalement devant Rosalie et je soufflai doucement de soulagement. Je crois qu'elle ne l'aurait pas prise, s'il s'était trompé, en tout cas, pas aujourd'hui.

Ce fut le tour de Jacob, je vis dans son sourire qu'il trouva Leah au premier tour, mais lorsqu'il le refit pourla 3e fois, je lui envoyer un coup de pied.

-T'as bientôt fini de nous tripoter… tu sais très bien où est Leah… chuchotais-je en serrant les dents.

-Eh oh, du calme chérie, dit-il en levant les bras, avant de retourner s'asseoir devant Leah qui riait.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward. Pauvre chou, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec le jeu, et malchance pour lui, j'étais la dernière. Il passa rapidement puis quand il arriva devant moi.

-Enfin, je croyais que je n'y arriverais jamais, dit-il en déposant son front contre mon genou en soufflant.

Il se recula et ce fut au tour de Jasper. Il avança et s'arrêta devant Rosalie.

-Je suis certain que je peux deviner à qui appartient chaque jambe.

Aucune fille ne bougea pour ne pas révéler qui nous étions.

-Rosalie….

Il se déplaça vers la deuxième fille.

-Angela…

Il se déplaça encore.

-Leah…

Il arriva à Alice et là il massa un peu sa jambe et plus audacieux que les autres, mais surtout sur de lui, il laissa traîner sa langue des orteils au genou d'Alice avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa cuisse.

-Alice, mon amour…

Il arriva devant moi et doucement il toucha la cicatrice que j'avais sur la cheville gauche.

-Bella…

-Tricheur, tu n'avais pas le droit de te servir de ma cicatrice, bougonnais-je.

Alice éclata de rire et les autres aussi.

-Bon, vous pouvez enlever vos masques, dit Alice.

-Putain, j'ai réussi, c'est le jeu le plus dur que j'ai fait de ma vie, dit Emmet en se dirigeant vers Rosalie. Mais il se stoppa en voyant la lingerie que Rosalie portait.

-Oh bordel, souffla Ben en approchant d'Angela, la prenant par la taille.

C'était bizarre de voir les mecs en jeans et nous en sous-vêtements sexy. Un à un les autres enlevèrent leur masque et écarquillèrent les yeux en nous regardant.

Edward retira son masque et déglutit difficilement en approchant. Il ne dit absolument rien et me prit sous les fesses pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il se jeta sur ma bouche et m'embrassa à perdre haleine passant la barrière de mes dents avec sa langue pour l'entrer dans ma bouche pour m'emmener dans un ballet érotique, me faisant gémir doucement.

-On dort en haut… ou … en bas… dit-il sur mes lèvres.

-En bas… en bas mon amour…

Sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux autres, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers et il me porta jusqu'à la chambre où il entra et me colla contre la porte qu'il ferma derrière lui. J'étais coincée entre lui et le mur.

-Tu es trop bandante… je te veux… tu es à moi…

Ses mains dans mon dos, venaient de descendre sur la ceinture de son jeans qu'il s'empressait de défaire et de retirer. Il continuait toujours de m'embrasser. Il retira son chandail en vitesse après avoir envoyer valser son boxer. Il descendit des baisers dans mon cou et sur ma poitrine, il fit sortir mes seins de la guêpière et les lécha et mordilla avant de les suçoter langoureusement.

-Baise-moi Edward….

-Oh oui, ma Bella, je vais te baiser… je te veux…

Il arracha mon string sans faire attention en le déchirant complètement.

-Oh mon dieu… Edwaaarddd… gémis-je lorsqu'il me pénétra d'un seul coup.

Il mit ses mains sur mon bassin, juste en haut de mes cuisses en me maintenant en place fermement tandis qu'il roulait des hanches et buttait fort en moi, me faisant vibrer de tout mon corps. Les frictions du roulement de hanches caressaient mon clitoris et les sensations de l'orgasme était présentent.

-Regarde-moi Bella… dit Edward de sa voix rauque.

Il resserra sa prise sur mes hanches, lorsque je le regardai, mon regard brulant dans le sien. J'étais certaine que j'aurais des marques au matin, mais c'était trop bon. Ce n'était pas ça qui m'inquiétait le plus... Je voyais ds ses yeux qu'il avait l'air perdu, perdu dans le plaisir, perdu dans la tristesse, perdu dans son amour… mais surtout perdu dans sa jalousie…

-Edward… dis-je en mettant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.

Il ralentit un peu sa cadence et me regarda plus amoureusement.

-Je t'aime… il y a juste toi… toi et moi Edward… juste toi qui me fait jouir….

Il m'embrassa avec fougue en insérant sa langue dans ma bouche et en reprenant ses fortes poussées faisant claquer nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. Nous étions en sueur et essoufflés et tous les sons qui sortaient de ma bouche et de la sienne étaient incompréhensibles. J'étais proche, Edward aussi assurément.

-Jouie pour moi… jouie avec moi… plaida-t-il en passant sa main entre nos corps pour pincer mon clitoris.

-OH OUIIII EDWWWAAAARDDD… hurlais-je lorsque mon orgasme explosa.

Edward laissant mon clitoris et me martela intensément pour se mener à sa jouissance. Il frappait au fond de mon ventre contre mon point G et un autre orgasme me frappa libérant mon suc en un jet qui mouilla encore plus le pubis de mon homme.

-oh putain… t'es tellement bonne… haleta-t-il.

J'étais tellement serrer autour de son sexe que je le sentis déverser sa semence en trois grandes giclées au fond de mon ventre.

-OH OUIIII BELLLAAAA… cria-t-il juste avant de nicher son visage dans mon cou.

Il continua ses mouvements doucement, je lui caressai les cheveux et lui embrassai la tête, mais je me figeai, lorsque je le sentis être secoué par des sanglots.

-Edward… murmurais-je en me libérant, reposant mes pieds sur le sol.

Il me serra encore plus contre lui et je l'enlaçai doucement. Je lui caressai le dos et je déposai de petits baisers sur sa tête. Il enfouit son visage encore plus dans mon cou et il renifla un peu plus fort avant de finir par se calmer.

Je l'emmenai au bord du lit et je le fis asseoir sur le lit et me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. J'enlevai mes gants de satin avant de prendre à nouveau son visage dans mains. Je passai mes pouces sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient cessées de couler.

Ses yeux étaient baissés et il ne me regardait pas. Je commençais à paniquer, à me demander si ce n'était pas trop pour lui. C'était facile pour moi de côtoyer Jasper et Jacob, ils font parti de ma famille depuis tellement longtemps.

-Edward ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

-Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? je sais que Jacob est lourd des fois, mais Edward… tu ne dois pas faire attention à tout ce qu'il dit… -Tu veux qu'on rentre ? demandais-je.

-Non, Bella… je … Jacob n'était pas pire que d'habitude… c'est moi qui… j'ai tellement peur de te perdre Bella… tu es toute ma vie maintenant… et chaque fois que j'en prends conscience, j'ai la trouille que tu me quittes et que mon monde s'écroule…

-Edward… ça n'arrivera pas… je suis là, je t'aime… je suis folle de toi, je t'ai fait une promesse et je vais la tenir aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi… dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

-J'ai tellement besoin de toi… si tu savais combien j'ai besoin de toi…

Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser, essayant de fondre notre bouche ensemble.

-Je t'aime Edward Cullen.

-Fais-moi l'amour Bella… souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

_Oh mon dieu !!! venait-il de me demander ce qu'il venait de me demander ???_

Je me levai en lui souriant, et me dirigeai vers la petite chaîne stéréo que j'avais apporté des fois qu'il voudrait danser, ne voulant pas qu'il perçoive mon trouble.

C'était donc ça que le mec ressentait quand la fille lui demandait de lui faire l'amour. Il devait totalement paniquer. Il me l'avait déjà demandé, mais s'était lui faire l'amour en dansant sur une piste de danse, là c'était différent. Je lui avait déjà fait l'amour et j'avais déjà prit les commandes d'une relation sexuelle, mais là il voulait que je lui fasse l'amour. J'appuyai sur le bouton « repeat » pour mettre en boucle, la chanson Halo de Beyonce, qui représentait très bien le parcours que j'avais fait avec lui pour lui avouer mon amour et faire ma vie avec lui.

La musique démarra, je me libérai de ma guêpière avant de lui tendre la main pour l'approcher de moi.

-Edward, je suis là maintenant, je serai toujours là, mon bonheur passe par toi et par Carlie, je t'aime… soufflais-je, alors qu'on prenait le rythme de la mélodie

_******écouter la musique sur mon proil en même temps******_

**Remember those walls I built** Rappelle-toi de ces murs que j'ai construis  
**Well baby they're tumbling down **Eh bien bébé ils sont en train de s'écrouler  
**And they didn't even put up a fight **Et ils ne tentent même pas de résister  
**They didn't even make a sound** Ils ne font même plus de bruit

Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque et posai mon front contre le sien en nous balançant doucement. Je sentais qui voulait prendre le contrôle de la danse et je le laissai faire, lui menant la danse, moi, les caresses.

**I found a way to let you in** J'ai trouvé un moyen de te laisser entrer  
**But I never really had a doubt **Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de doutes  
**Standing in the light of your halo** Restant sous la lumière de ton aura  
**I've got my angel now **J'ai mon ange maintenant

Je caressai ses épaules et embrassai doucement ses lèvres, me délectant de leur douceur et de leur saveur. Je passai doucement la pointe de ma langue autour de ses lèvres qu'il ouvrit doucement pour me laisser entrer. Nous étions nus tous les deux et je frissonnais à chaque fois que ses doigts caressait la courbe de mes reins.

**It's like I've been awakened** C'est comme si je venais de me réveiller  
**Every rule I had you breakin'** Tu brises toutes les règles que je me fixais  
**It's the risk that I'm takin' **C'est le risque que je prend  
**I ain't never gonna shut you out** Je ne te repousserai plus

Je le sentais frissonner lui aussi sous mes caresses et mes baisers, et je sentais que sa virilité se réveillait de plus en plus. Elle frottait contre mon ventre alors qu'on dansait toujours doucement et sensuellement.

**Everywhere I'm looking now** Peu importe ou je regarde maintenant  
**I'm surrounded by your embrace** Je suis entourée de ton étreinte  
**Baby I can see your halo** Bébé je peux voir ton aura  
**You know you're my saving grace** Tu es mon sauveur

Je laissais ses lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire, me dirigeant en laissant traîner ma langue sur sa peau, pour reprendre les baisers dans son cou, sa clavicule, pour finalement embrasser sa gorge et descendre vers son torse.

**You're everything I need and more** Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus  
**It's written all over your face** C'est écrit partout sur ton visage  
**Baby I can feel your halo** Bébé je peux sentir ton aura  
**Pray it won't fade away** J'espère qu'elle ne faiblira pas

Je le poussai sur le lit pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos et j'embarquai à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour continuer l'exploration de son corps parfait. Ma langue laissait une longue et lente traînée de sa gorge, jusqu'à son nombril, m'arrêtant sur ses tétons pour les mordiller amoureusement, le faisant haleter et gémir sous ma douce torture.

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura  
**I can see your halo, halo, halo** Je peux voir ton aura, aura, aura

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura  
**I can see your halo, halo, halo** Je peux voir ton aura, aura, aura

Mes tétons durcit caressaient son corps tout au long de ma descente et maintenant, mes seins étaient par-dessus son sexe devenu très dur et tendu. Edward glissa ses mains pour les poser sur mes seins et encercla son érection avec ces derniers pour faire de légers mouvements, tandis que j'embrassais toujours son ventre.

**Hit me like a ray of sun **Me frappant comme un rayon de soleil  
**Burning through my darkest night** Brûlant pendant mes plus sombres nuits  
**You're the only one that I want** Tu es le seul que je veux  
**Think I'm addicted to your light **Je crois que je suis accro à ta lumière  
**I swore I'd never fall again **J'ai juré de ne plus tomber  
**But this don't even feel like fallin'** Mais je ne le ressens même pas comme une chute  
**Gravity can't forget** La gravité ne peut pas oublier  
**To pull me back to the ground again **De me ramener sur terre encore

Délaissant mes seins pour mes hanches, il m'aida à me tenir pour que je me laisse glisser sur sa longueur, nous faisant gémir ensemble tant la sensation était bonne. Je bougeais doucement sur son sexe, le faisant entrer profondément au fond de mon ventre.

-Humm… Bella… gémit Edward en caressant mes cuisses.

**It's like I've been awakened** C'est comme si je venais de me réveiller  
**Every rule I had you breakin'** Tu brises toutes les règles que je me fixais  
**It's the risk that I'm takin' **C'est le risque que je prend  
**I ain't never gonna shut you out** Je ne te repousserai plus

Bien entré profondément dans mon vagin, je roulai des hanches faisant frotter mon clitoris contre son pubis et son gland contre mon point G. Edward donna des petits coups de bassin pour m'accompagner. Jeelèvai les yeux vers son visage et il me sourit de son magnifique sourire. Magnifique… le mot est encore trop faible.

**Everywhere I'm looking now** Peu importe ou je regarde maintenant  
**I'm surrounded by your embrace** Je suis entourée de ton étreinte  
**Baby I can see your halo** Bébé je peux voir ton aura  
**You know you're my saving grace** Tu es mon sauveur

Je pris appuie sur son torse pour m'aider à onduler sur lui. Je relevai mon bassin pour faire des va et vient langoureux auxquels ils m'aida avec ses mains sur ma taille. C'était tellement bon, je le sentais tellement bien dans cette position. Edward haletait la bouche entrouverte, appel aux baisers.

**You're everything I need and more** Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus  
**It's written all over your face** C'est écrit partout sur ton visage  
**Baby I can feel your halo** Bébé je peux sentir ton aura  
**Pray it won't fade away** J'espère qu'elle ne faiblira pas

Je me penchai doucement et je mis mes mains sur l'oreiller de chaque côté de sa tête et je l'embrassai avec passion. Baiser auquel il répondit avec envie en m'attirant encore plus à lui, une main sur ma nuque et l'autre toujours sur ma taille. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour approfondir encore plus le baiser et je gémis tellement c'était bon de l'embrasser de cette façon et qu'il y réponde avec la même soif, le même désir que moi.

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura  
**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura

Je commençais à trembler d'être appuyée sur mes bras, je me laissai tomber sur lui complètement et nichai mon visage dans son cou. Mon bassin ondulant toujours sur lui.

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura  
**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura

Il bougea un peu sous moi et sans que j'aie le temps de protester, il nous fit retourner pour se retrouver sur moi, sans briser notre connexion intime, me surplombant de son corps parfait. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et caressa mon nez avec le sien avant de m'embrasser sensuellement.

**Everywhere I'm looking now** Peu importe ou je regarde maintenant  
**I'm surrounded by your embrace** Je suis entourée de ton étreinte  
**Baby I can see your halo** Bébé je peux voir ton aura  
**You know you're my saving grace** Tu es mon sauveur

Sa main sur ma joue, descendit jusqu'à mon genou gauche pour le faire remonter sur sa taille, caressant tout mon corps du bout des doigts, sa langue toujours à faire des choses érotiques avec la mienne. Ses mouvements en moi se firent plus fort et plus profond, mais toujours langoureux.

**You're everything I need and more** Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus  
**It's written all over your face** C'est écrit partout sur ton visage  
**Baby I can feel your halo** Bébé je peux sentir ton aura  
**Pray it won't fade away** J'espère qu'elle ne faiblira pas

J'accompagnai ses mouvements avec mes mains sur ses fesses en le pressant contre moi à chacune de ses poussées au fon de mon ventre. Je sentais mes parois intimes se resserrer autour de son pénis et juste à son « oui » je sus qu'il l'avait senti lui aussi. Il vrilla son regard rempli d'amour et de désir au mien. Je hochai la tête pour répondre à sa demande silencieuse d'accélérer le mouvement.

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura  
**I can see your halo, halo, halo** Je peux voir ton aura, aura, aura  
**I can feel your halo, halo, halo** Je peux sentir ton aura, aura, aura  
**I can see your halo, halo, halo** Je peux voir ton aura, aura, aura

Il accéléra ses poussées en roulant des hanches, cajolant mon bouton de plaisir à chaque fois. Les sensations étaient euphoriques, ses mains sur mon corps, ses lèvres sur ma peau, son regard océan dans le mien, ses coups de rein rythmés, l'effort physique lui faisant perler des gouttes de sueurs sexy (oui, oui sexy) sur les tempes, le picotement de ma vulve qui annonçait l'atteinte de mon paroxysme et la plus douce de mélodie, sa voix.

-Viens avec moi Bella… murmura-t-il, comme s'il ne voulait pas faire éclater la bulle autour de nous.

-Oh Edward… oui… soufflais-je difficilement, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

-Dis-le encore… dis mon prénom… supplia-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

-Edward…. Ed.. Edward…

-Oui… encore… viens Bella… j'y suis…

-Edwaaarrdd…. Ouuiiiii Edwaaaardddd… hurlais-je alors qu'il donnait un coup de rein plus fort.

-Oh ouiiii Belllaaaa…

La force de mon orgasme fut si frappante que des points lumineux explosaient derrière mes paupières qui s'étaient fermées au même moment. Edward nicha son visage dans mon cou et je mis instinctivement mes doigts dans ses cheveux de bronze, soyeux pour le caresser tendrement. J'avais encore la gorge nouée et j'essayais tant bien que mal de le cacher, mais ce fut sans succès.

En inspirant, pour reprendre mon souffle, un sanglot déchirant m'échappa. Edward se retira de moi et nous allongea sous les couvertures. Il m'installa contre lui en serrant sa prise sur moi et en ne cessant de me caresser et de déposer des baiser sur mes tempes ou encore le haut de ma tête, attendant que mes larmes se calme.

-Bella ?

Je levai mon visage vers lui.

-Je t'aime… dit-il des tremblements dans la voix.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime… répondis-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

**Vous savez ce que j'attends de vous ??? faites péter ma boîte courriel avec le magnifique bouton vert. J'ai vraiment trop hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu de notre parfait danseur-baiseur avec sa petite crise de larmes…lol… Il est fou amoureux de Bella et il ne voit plus sa vie sans elle… **

**Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas mis de chanson, j'espère que c'était bien pour vous… j'adore cette chanson, et le clip aussi…**

**Dernière chose, comment avez-vous trouver le « fais-moi l'amour Bella » d'Edward ?? je n'étais pas sure que ça plaise, mais je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas juste les filles qui voulaient que le mec leur fasse l'amour… les mecs aussi aime ça, quand la fille mène la danse…lol…**

**C'était un chapitre de transition plus que d'avancement. Une journée et une soirée avec des amis, très bien arrosée et du sexe évidement rien de plus génial pour s'amuser…lol… pour celles que ça intéresse, j'ai mis des liens pour ce chapitre sur mon profil…**

**PASSEZ UN TRÈS JOYEUX NOEL ET JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE****MERVEILLEUSE ANNÉE 2010 REMPLI DE LEMON ET D'AMOUR…**

**Je voudrais aussi vous dire que j'ai fait la lecture d'une merveilleuse fic en cours, soit : «Un don de toi» de Melielola. Je l'ai mise dans mes favoris, jetez-y un coup d'œil, le sujet est différent et ça vaut vraiment la peine de la lire.**

**A+ **

**isasoleil**


	25. CHAPITRE 25 : NOTRE COMPLICITÉ

**Bonjour les filles**

**J'ai pu écrire un peu chaque soir avant de faire dodo et voilà le résultat. J'ai réussi à vous faire un chapitre qui compte pas moins de 22 pages words et en plus je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à le poster, j'espère que vous êtes contente.**

**Je suis heureuse de vous avoir fait fondre devant le « fais-moi l'amour Bella »…lol… presque toutes, vous avez aimé et pensé que les filles n'ont pas le monopole du « fais-moi l'amour »… lol…**

**Chapitre plus léger, il n'y a pas vraiment de développement juste la complicité de Bella et des gens qui l'entourent et vous vous en doutiez pleins de lemons…lol…**

**Lele33350 : **J'adore cette chanson… Edward avait besoin de baiser sauvagement pour laisser échapper toute sa frustration de la soirée qui a été doublé d'une érection monstre quand il a vu Bella dans sa lingerie, mais il avait surtout besoin d'amour, de savoir que Bella l'aimait plus que tout. Merci beaucoup tes commentaires sont touchants, j'aime bien écrire cette fic et j'adore mon Edward et ma Bella. Pour les essais bébé, l'idée fait du chemin dans la petite tête de Bella… Jasper a des pratiques bizarres, je suis d'accord avec toi…lol… c'est pour m'amuser que je lui donne cette perversité…

**Twilight-poison** :J'espère que 2010 sera rempli de rebondissements, d'amour, de sexe et plein de surprise…

**Gwendoline : **Contente que tu aies adoré ce chapitre. Tous les hommes ont cette même fragilité qu'Edward, c'est juste que quelques uns sont plus macho que d'autres et ne le laisse pas voir.

**Bébé23 :** Tu as eu chaud ???? je ne te crois pas !!! attends de lire ce qui suit…lol…

**Ousna :** effectivement ça change du mec vulgaire qui veut juste baiser la fille…

**Minouche :** je suis honorée que tu aies laissé un commentaires pour ton appréciation… merci…

**Marguerite P., habswife, matrineu54** : Merci…

**Je tiens à préciser, que je ne possède pas de WE VIBE et ce que j'en ai jamais fait l'expérience…lol**

**On se voit en bas... Bonne lecture...**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTIRE 25 : NOTRE COMPLICITÉ**

* * *

Je me réveillai tôt et j'avais le ventre qui criait tellement j'avais faim. Edward dormait comme un bébé, alors que j'entendis des pas au dessus de ma tête. Sûrement Jasper, vu qu'il était seulement 7h15 un dimanche matin.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et je mis un jogging et un tee-shirt sans sous-vêtements vu que je les avais laissé dans la chambre, avant de me diriger vers la cuisine où régnait une merveilleuse odeur de café.

-Hey beau blond !

-Hey belle brunette, café ?

-Oui, avec un bol de céréales, des fruits, des rôties au pain aux raisins et …

-Waouh Bella, c'est Edward qui t'a épuisé et privé de nourriture, tu aurais dû nous crier, on serait venu te porter à manger, rigola mon meilleur ami.

-Ha ha, très drôle, dis-je en prenant une gorgée de café latté.

-Tu sais que je ne donne pas ce privilège à beaucoup de personne ?

-Quoi donc ? dis-je le plus innocemment, sachant très bien qu'il parlait de son café.

-Mon café latté… ça va te coûter cher…

-Jasper, tu sais que tu es le plus beau, le plus gentil et le meilleur meilleur meilleur ami que j'ai, dis-je en battant des cils.

Il sourit en se remettant au travail pour terminer son café, avant de venir s'installer à côté de moi avec un bol de fruit et du yogourt pour chacun de nous. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe avant de prendre la parole.

-Alors, ta nuit c'est bien passée ? Raconte-moi tout, comme au bon vieux temps, dit-il de façon suggestive.

-Tu t'imagines très bien comment j'ai passé ma nuit, dis-je doucement.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non… mais… Jasper je n'ai pas tout compris…

-Vous êtes partis en vous embrassant, sans même nous dire bonsoir et d'après les bruits qu'on a entendu, je suis certain qu'il t'a baisé contre la porte de la chambre. On t'a entendu crier son nom quand tu as jouis… Vous avez baisez, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris là dedans ?

-Contente pour vous… c'est la suite que je n'ai pas comprise… après l'orgasme, il a mit sa tête dans mon cou et il s'est mit à sangloter.

-Oh…, tu as fait quoi ?

-Je suis redescendue de mon perchoir, dis-je en lui donnant une tape avant qu'il ne se marre.

-Pour les larmes, idiote, ça duré longtemps.

-J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il a juste resserrer sa prise sur moi, alors, je l'ai enlacé et j'ai caressé ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que ça cesse.

-C'était juste le trop plein d'émotion pour la journée… il était à deux doigts de foutre son poing sur la gueule de Jacob. Il était vraiment à cran.

-Pourquoi il est aussi insécurisé, il voit bien comment Jacob regarde Leah, elle est enceinte, en plus. Pourquoi il a si peu confiance en moi, pourquoi il vit des émotions à cent mille lieues les unes des autres, pourquoi il est aussi jaloux et veux-tu me dire pourquoi il veut tant un bébé avec moi ?

-Ouh la la … c'est pire que ce que je pensais, je croyais qu'il avait juste voulu marquer son territoire.

Je ne relevai pas.

-Pour son insécurité, ça lui vient de ce qu'il a vécu avec Tanya. Il s'est fait jouer dans le dos et en plus il a été obligé de vivre cette situation qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il a vécu plusieurs échecs. Avec Tanya surtout, il voulait vraiment arriver à fonder une vraie famille avec elle, il a essayé, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il a essayé de se faire une vie.

-Je ne suis pas Tanya, je ne lui ferai pas la même chose, rien qui pourrait le blesser de façon intentionnelle.

-Je sais, sauf que tu as déjà paniquée Bella… il a peur que tu paniques à nouveau. Tu avais la même vie que lui avant, tu couchais de gauche à droite, tu n'avais aucune responsabilité, tu étais libre… Lui il avait Carlie… il n'était pas libre et c'est toute sa vie… Il a peur que tu t'en ailles parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous amusez autant à cause de Carlie. Tu as 25 ans, normalement on s'éclate à cet âge, on ne fait pas du babysitting.

-C'est de ça qu'il a peur ? que je veuille faire la fête au lieu de m'occuper de Carlie et de passer du temps avec lui ? Et le bébé, il veut que j'en aie un pour ne plus se sentir coupable que je reste pour Carlie, mais avec mon bébé et Carlie ??

-Du calme Bella… c'est une possibilité pour le bébé, mais je doute que ce soit ça… il a juste peur que tu t'en ailles, peur que tu en aies ras le bol. Mais, d'après moi, le pourquoi il veut ce bébé, c'est parce qu'il te considère comme la mère de Carlie et il voudrait probablement vivre ce qu'il a manqué avant la naissance de sa fille. La grossesse a été une dure épreuve pour lui, il était toujours en colère et en plus, il a réalisé que Carlie était sa fille seulement après le test de paternité.

-Je sais, je me suis un peu emportée... Mais, s'il m'écoutait quand je lui dis que je l'aime, je voudrais tellement le rassurer…

-Il t'écoute, il sait que tu l'aimes… il… c'est…

-Jasper si tu sais quelques choses, dis-le… de quoi vous avez discuté hier avant le diner ?

-Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Non… je ne lui ai pas demandé ?

-On a juste discuté pour lui faire baisser la pression à cause de tout ce qui s'était dit sur ton corps et ce que tu savais faire avec… Jacob, n'a jamais été très diplomate… il ne se doute même pas que ce qu'il dit pourrait blesser Edward. Puis, moi aussi, j'ai parlé de tes seins, je me suis excusé.

-Jacob, n'a jamais fait attention à ce que peut ressentir les autres… j'espère juste que Leah lui a appris à ne plus penser qu'à lui…

-Je ne suis pas inquiet pour elle… tu sais ce qu'on dit… chaque guenille trouve son torchon…

-Ouais… elle a l'air de le mener par le bout du nez, souriais-je.

-Il est amoureux…

-Il n'est pas le seul…

-Je n'ai jamais aimé une fille autant que j'aime Alice.

-Est-ce que ça a à voir avec le nouveau joujou qu'elle vous a acheté hier ? le taquinais-je.

-Hey… je lui avais demandé de m'épouser avant qu'elle se révèle plus perverse que moi. Et je fais ça dans les règles, je ne l'ai pas engrossé avant le mariage, moi. s'outra-t-il.

-Jasper… sourpirais-je après avoir sourit de sa réplique.

-Hey, viens là, dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

-Après, on a dansé et on a fait l'amour, rien à voir avec la baise contre la porte et c'est… c'est moi qui a pleuré…

-Tu as eu un trop plein d'émotion, toi aussi… Il venait de te baiser et il s'était mit à pleurer. Tu as passé la soirée à stresser sur ce qui ce disait… j'imagine que vous en aviez besoin. Ne t'en fait pas trop avec ça… les larmes après un orgasme c'est fréquent…

-D'accord…sinon, vous avez essayé la ceinture ?? demandais-je en terminant mon yogourt aux fruits.

-Euh… non, on attend d'être tout seul… mais j'ai eu « Harry » aux fesses durant la meilleure fellation de ma vie, sourit-il.

-Wow… Alice a du passer une belle nuit, surtout après t'avoir fait jouir de la sorte!!!

-Elle a effectivement eu son compte, cette fille est vraiment faite pour moi.

-Y'a que nous qui avons fait trembler les murs de cette maison ? demandais-je.

-Humm… non Angela a été assez expressive et Emmet a jouit différemment, rien à voir avec ce qu'on a l'habitude t'entendre, rigola-t-il.

-Rosalie a du mettre nos conseils en pratique…

-Emmet a du mettre les nôtres, en pratique aussi, parce que ma sœur doit certainement avoir une extinction de voix d'avoir autant crier son plaisir.

-Je suis heureuse pour eux s'ils peuvent reprendre une sexualité comme avant les bébés.

-Moi aussi, Emmet ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire pour mettre de la fantaisie.

-Il t'en parlait?

-Bien sûr Bella… Depuis environ un an, il était pris dans une routine sexuelle qui ne laissait aucune place à la fantaisie. Sauf que Rosalie voulait tellement un bébé qu'il s'en tenait à la position du missionnaire et aux séances câlins programmés pour procréer, depuis les deux dernières années.

-Finalement, ils voulaient la même chose mais ne savait pas comment s'en parler.

Je repris ma place sur le banc me séparant de Jasper pour terminer mon café. On discuta ensuite de travail et des bébés de Rosalie et Emmet.

-Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Ça dépend de ce que tu vas me demander…

-Tu voudrais bien me refaire un latté et en faire un pour Edward ?

-Tu devras me faire mon merveilleux gâteau au chocolat préféré avec la meringue italienne dessus, en échange.

-Juste ça ?

Il rit en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

-Tiens, discutez, c'est la meilleure façon de se mettre sur la même longueur d'ondes.

-Merci Jasper, dis-je ne prenant les deux cafés après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

J'entrai doucement dans la chambre, pour ne pas le réveiller tout de suite. Je posai les tasses sur la table de nuit et je me glissai sous les couvertures pour me coller contre Edward doucement.

Mais, c'est lui qui prit le contrôle. Il étira son bras pour m'attraper et me coucher sur le dos pour me faire prisonnière entre son corps nu et le matelas.

-AAAAHHHHH !!! criais-je sous la surprise.

-T'étais où ? j'ai bien failli devenir sourd, avec cette Leah qui hurlait à me rompre les tympans. Pauvre Jacob… dit-il en m'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-Edward… je… mais arrête, dis-je entre le baisers qu'il me donnait.

-Humm… tu sens bon, t'as pris une douche… génial…

_Génial… je suis géniale…_

Ses mains étaient très baladeuses et je me retrouvai bien vite nue sous lui qui ondulait des hanches frottant son érection contre mon intimité.

-J'ai apporté des cafés lattés, dis-je alors qu'il avait laissé ma bouche pour ma poitrine en se dirigeant vers mes seins qui s'étaient dressés.

-Café… dommage il va être froid…

-C'est Leah qui t'a mis en forme comme ça, avec ses hurlements de plaisirs ? le taquinais-je.

-Non, juste m'imaginer que c'était moi qui te faisais hurler, toi, à me rompre les tympans, murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

Je commençais déjà à être excitée et je commençais également à perdre ma raison, lorsqu'il lécha mon nombril avant de m'écarter les cuisses au maximum et de fondre sur mon intimité pour la laper, la mordiller et la suçoter comme lui seul savait le faire. Il prit mon clitoris entre ses lèvres et le titilla de sa langue. Il descendit vers mon vagin pour y insérer sa langue à plusieurs reprises et il se fit même plus aventureux en descendant plus loin entre mes fesses pour lécher mon petit trou.

-Oh putain… soufflais-je comprenant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Il revint vers mon intimité en passant sa langue tout au long avant de s'arrêter sur mon clitoris. J'étais tellement humide que je sentais mon suc couler vers mes fesses. Edward remonta vers ma bouche avec des baisers humides sur ma peau. Il m'embrassa avec fougue, sa langue dans ma bouche avant de murmurer à mon oreille.

-Tu veux bien me dire où je peux trouver « Georges » ?

_Oh merde !! je ne l'ai pas emporté._

-Chez nous… humm… désolée… gémis-je alors qu'il collait son érection contre mon entre-jambe.

-Oh… c'est triste… on va devoir utiliser le nouveau truc…où est-il, demanda-il en mordillant mon oreille.

-Dans le sac rose… près de la porte… haletais-je.

_Une chance qu'Émilie nous avait dit de le faire charger tout de suite en arrivant._

Il se leva et revint presque aussitôt avec mon nouveau jouet. Il me fit un sourire éblouissant, avant de revenir caresser mon corps avec sa langue partout sur ma peau. Il retourna sur mon intimité écartant mes cuisses en les embrassant. Il remit sa langue sur mon clitoris pour le titiller amoureusement, il glissa un doigt en moi et je gémis de plus belle.

-Edward…

-Oh oui… ma chérie… je veux t'entendre…

J'entendis la vibration de mon nouveau jouet et je laissai échapper soupir d'anticipation. J'avais extrêmement hâte de le sentir sur moi et en moi. J'avais surtout hâte qu'Edward me pénètre après avoir installé le vibro en moi.

Il passa un doigt sur mon intimité et je sentis la froideur d'un lubrifiant. Il pensait à tout. Il caressa ma cuisse avec le vibro et je frissonnai. Il remonta lentement mais surement, pour finalement insérer un bout du vibro dans mon vagin et l'autre bout se plaça de lui-même sur mon clitoris et je me cambrai sous la merveilleuse sensation.

-Oh oui… c'est bon…

Edward approcha son corps du mien et me regarda dans les yeux avant de venir rejoindre le vibro en moi. Et là, une sensation inconnue se propagea dans mon intimité lorsqu'Edward me pénétra, aussi fort qu'un orgasme.

-OH OUIII EDWWWAAAARRDDD

-Putain… grogna Edward.

Il prit un rythme plus soutenu et plus profond et je m'accrochai à son cou l'amenant à moi pour l'embrasser.

-Edward, c'est trop bon.

-Je sais… c'est juste… trop bon, haleta-t-il.

Il donna un coup de rein plus fort que les précédents et j'explosai pour la deuxième fois en hurlant presque.

-OH MON DIEU… OH OUI EDWAAARDD OUIII!!!

Je jouissais toujours et Edward n'avait toujours pas ralenti. J'avais chaud, lui aussi, nos corps collaient ensemble. Il m'embrassa encore d'un baiser fièvreux avant de me demander.

-Tu veux jouir encore mon amour ?

-Oui, soufflais-je difficilement.

Je ne savais pas encore comment je ferais pour jouir une troisième fois, mais, lui n'avait pas jouit encore et je voulais qu'il jouisse aussi fort que moi et au fond de moi.

Il se retira de moi, tenant le vibro pour ne pas qu'il sorte avec lui. Il me retourna sur le ventre, appuyée sur mes genoux, mais trop molle de mes deux orgasmes précédents, je laissai mes épaules et mon visage sur l'oreiller. Edward tenait le vibro et caressai mes fesses de lubrifiant faisant entrer un doigt dans ma petite entrée.

-Oh bordel… haletais-je.

Il s'inséra doucement petit bout par petit bout jusqu'à ce que mes fesses collent son bas ventre.

-Ça va mon amour ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

-Oui, soufflais-je.

Il commença des va et vient, doux et lents, qui se firent plus vite au fur et à mesure. Un autre orgasme se construisait et j'avais presque peur de m'évanouir tellement c'était bon de me faire prendre de cette façon, avec la vibration du vibro à l'intérieur de mon vagin et de mon monsieur le parfait baiseur dans mes fesses.

-Oui… comme ça Edward…

Il passa ses mains sous moi pour venir empaumer mes seins, faisant rouler mes mamelons entre ses doigts, les pinçant plus durement pour finalement les malaxer avant de revenir caressait le bas de mes reins.

-Oh mon dieu Edward... c'est bon… dis-je en me cambrant encore plus.

-Oh oui… Viens bébé… jouie pour moi… jouie avec moi… dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur ma taille avec ses mains en accentuant ses poussées qui me firent exploser fortement.

-OUIIII EDWAARDD… ENCORE… OUIIII

Il donna un dernier coup de rein et déversa sa semence en grognant et en jurant.

-OUIII BEELLAAAA….PUTAIN…

Il reprenait son souffle, et moi tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était d'enlever et fermer ce truc qui me vibrait toujours dessus et qui ne me faisait plus plaisir du tout. Avec trois orgasmes, en pas loin de 20 minutes, je crois que je pouvais dire que j'avais fait un bon achat.

Edward faisait des cercles avec ses doigts sur ma peau tout le long de mon dos, en se retirant doucement de mes fesses. Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi, m'attira à lui contre son torse en même temps que les couvertures. Il embrassa le haut de ma tête.

-C'était juste trop bon… j'adore ce truc…

-Je crois bien que Leah et Jacob ont testé le même truc tout à l'heure…

-Oh… j'ai été aussi bruyante et expressive…

-Oui et j'en suis ravi… on a réalisé ton fantasme à moitié…

-C'est vrai qu'avec Georges, j'aurai vraiment l'effet double…

-On aura beaucoup d'autres occasions pour en faire l'expérience… C'est là, la nuit que j'aurais dû te faire vivre hier soir, dit-il doucement.

-Edward Cullen… je t'interdis de dire ça… j'ai passé une très belle nuit d'amour, d'affection et de tendresse dans tes bras.

-Bella…. On fait une journée sur le sexe avec des copains, et moi, je verse des larmes… c'est pathétique…

-Tu n'as pas été le seul à verser des larmes, moi aussi j'ai eu un trop plein d'émotions…

-Peut-être, mais je déteste être aussi vulnérable.

-La seule chose que je déteste, c'est que tu aies encore peur que je fiche le camp…

-Désolé…

Je me relevai pour que nos regards se croisent.

-Je t'aime, plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer… c'est la place que j'avais entre Carlie et Tanya qui m'a fait fuir… pas ton amour ni celui que j'ai pour toi…

-Je ne douterai plus jamais de ton amour, ni de ta sincérité… je t'aime aussi…

Je repris ma place contre son torse profitant des quelques instants de tranquillité qui nous restaient avant de retrouver nos amis pour le petit déjeuner.

-Tu vas l'appeler comment celui-là ? demanda Edward brisant le silence.

-Humm… je ne sais pas… il est plutôt efficace… je pourrais lui donner ton nom ?

-Bella… je ne veux pas que ton vibro porte le même nom que moi…

-Hey, c'est notre vibro… tu pourrais m'aider ?

-D'accord… John… Jack… Robert… Mickey… Donald… Alladin… Peter Pan…

-Edward… arrête de faire le con…

-Non, mais moi, je m'en fiche de son nom, je ne vais tout de même pas le crier quand je vais jouir… se moqua-t-il.

-J'aime bien Robert.

-Va pour Robert alors…

Nous restâmes enlacés encore plusieurs minutes avant de devoir nous lever pour rejoindre les autres.

-Tu crois que notre café est froid, demandais-je.

-Aucune idée, mais viens sous la douche et je vais nous en faire un autre, dit-il en soulevant les couvertures.

Nous prîmes notre douche ensemble et je pris plaisir à le savonner partout et à lui gratter le fond de la tête avec mes ongles en lui faisant un shampooing. Il grogna tellement c'était bon. Nous nous vêtîmes de jeans et tee-shirt avant d'aller rejoindre nos amis.

-Vous êtes finalement venu rejoindre la civilisation, dit Jacob.

-Hey, tu pourrais dire bonjour, répondis-je en lui servant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Bonjour chérie, bonjour Edward… non mais vous avez crié comme des si vous étiez pris dans un piège à ours…

-Dit l'homme qui a crié autant que nous quelques minutes avant… souffla Edward faisant pouffer Leah.

-On n'a pas crié mon amour… si ? demanda Jacob en se tournant vers Leah.

-Absolument… Bella aussi a acheté le We Vibe, alors j'imagine qu'ils l'ont essayé, di-elle.

-Ce truc est hallucinant… c'est juste trop… trop…

-Vibrant, termina Edward faisant éclater tout le monde cette fois.

On continua de dire bonjour à tout le monde et nous prîmes le petit déjeuner ensemble. Rosalie avait les yeux qui scintillaient et Emmet ne se lassait pas de la regarder. J'imaginais très bien qu'il allait passer une journée tout aussi enflammée que leur nuit, surtout avec les regards qu'ils se lançaient.

Tout le monde nous raconta leur plan pour la journée et moi j'avais prévue aller avec Carlie au cinéma voir le nouveau film qui venait de sortir, soit, La princesse et la grenouille. Edward quant à lui, voulait terminer un rapport pour le portefeuille d'un nouveau client qu'il devait rencontrer dans la semaine et il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour que son rapport soit sans faille.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent chargées autant pour moi que pour Edward. Nous avions une grosse livraison de voitures prévu pour la fin de la semaine prochaine et avec Angela, nous avions fait tout les contrat, ainsi que tous les inscriptions au programme de garantie et d'entretien. J'avais mes règles, et bien que j'en étais à ma dernière journée, j'étais dans un état lamentable quand je rentrai en ce mercredi. Je quittai le bureau car c'est moi qui prenais Carlie ce soir-là, Edward devait rester pour une réunion qui se prolongeait avec le gros client important dont il avait finalement obtenu le contrat.

-Bonjour ma puce, dis-je à Carlie quand elle me sauta dans les bras.

-Bonjour Bella… j'ai une faim de loup, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? dit-elle en me donner un baiser sur la joue.

-Oh… j'ai un peu mal au ventre et j'ai la migraine… alors, que dirais-tu si on prenait une pizza ?

-Super… je prends mon sac…

On rentra avec une pizza et on mangea devant la télé. Les leçons et les devoirs de Carlie ne prirent pas trop de temps. Elle prit son bain pendant que je terminais de faire la lessive. Carlie vint me rejoindre après avoir mit son pyjama.

-Bella… Kristen, voudrais que tu appelles sa maman… elle veut savoir si on part après l'école ou après le repas.

-D'accord, je vais lui téléphoner demain matin. On va partir après l'école. Je vais vous prendre toutes les deux avec Alice au service de garde.

-Super… j'ai hâte d'y aller… en plus j'adore dormir à l'hôtel…

-On va avoir beaucoup de plaisir toutes les quatre. Tu sais combien Alice adore faire du shopping et combien elle sait comblé notre horaire…

-Oui… je sais… dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon j'ai terminé, tu viens, on va te mettre au lit, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

-Bella, je peux dormir avec toi jusqu'à ce que papa rentre ?

-Oh, je ne me couche pas tout de suite, je voulais prendre un long bain chaud…

-Oh… fit-elle déçue en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Pauvre chouette, elle a vraiment l'air déçu. Je la suivis donc dans sa chambre.

-Carlie, ma puce, je suis désolée… si tu veux rester un peu seule dans mon lit en attendant, je viendrai te rejoindre après mon bain.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

-Oui, ma chérie…

-Merci Bella… dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

-Allez viens…

J'installai Carlie confortablement dans mon lit avant d'aller me prélasser dans un bain plein de mousse. J'entendais Carlie parler toute seule, probablement au téléphone.

-Non, elle prend son bain.

…

-Oui… je dors avec elle.

…

-D'accord, je vais lui dire, bonne nuit papa, je t'aime

J'enfilai mon pyjama avant d'aller rejoindre Carlie dans mon lit. Trop fatiguée pour lire, je pris des comprimés pour la douleur et me glissai sous les draps. Carlie s'approcha de moi et se blotti dans mes bras.

-Papa, il a dit qu'il serait là dans 1h30.

-D'accord… dis-je en embrassant son front.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

-Bonne nuit ma puce, fait de beaux rêves, répondis-je en la serrant un peu plus contre moi.

Je sentis une pression dans mon dos dans ce qui me semblait 5 minutes après avoir fermé les yeux.

-Edward, c'est toi ?

-Oui, mon amour, rendors-toi, me souffla-t-il en se collant contre moi, une main sur ma taille. Je me rendormis aussitôt.

Le vendredi était arrivé. J'avais organisée notre départ pour 2 jours avec la mère de Kristen. J'étais allée chercher sa valise hier soir et j'avais mis celle de Carlie et la mienne dans la voiture ce matin. Je devais prendre Alice et ensuite les deux fillettes au service de garde vers 16h00 pour partir pour notre fin de semaine de filles.

Mais pour l'instant, je me rendais au travail d'Edward pour déjeuner avec lui avant de le quitter pour deux jours et surtout deux nuits. Les bras chargés de sushis, j'attendais que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent pour rejoindre mon homme. Je sortis de l'ascenseur pour me retrouver à la réception et d'être accueillit par Ashley.

-Bonjour Bella, me dit-elle

-Bonjour Ashley, Edward est là. ?

-Oui, je vérifie si ses clients ont quittés…

Elle prit le téléphone et composa.

-Edward… Bella est à la réception… tu veux que je te l'envoie ?

…

-D'accord… ok…

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers moi.

-Assis-toi, il termine avec ses clients et il va venir te chercher.

-Merci Ashley, dis-je en m'éloignant pour m'asseoir.

Je regardai mes messages sur mon téléphone et je constatai que j'en avais un d'Alice.

_Prépare-toi à dévaliser les boutiques ma belle, les fillettes seront des princesses et elles ne voudront plus revenir de notre fin de semaine de rêves.  
En plus qu'il y a une superbe glissade pour la piscine et je nous ai pris la plus grande suite avec deux chambres.  
Alice_

Wow ça promet, elle est encore plus excitée que les deux filles ensembles. Je lui répondis.

_Je suis prête, ne t'en fait pas pour moi… Carlie est excitée elle aussi, et crois-moi elle a bien apprit de sa marraine. On se voit tout à l'heure.  
Bella_

-Aucun problème, et si vous avez des questions, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre.

-Vous êtes bien gentil monsieur Cullen, au revoir.

Edward raccompagnait ses clients, un homme et une femme dans la soixantaine qui avait l'air sympathique. Après avoir raccompagné ses clients jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans le couloir, il revint vers moi avec son merveilleux sourire en coin qui me faisait tant craquer.

-Hey mon amour, c'est une très belle surprise, tu es venu me chercher pour le déjeuner ? dit-il en arrivant près de moi.

-En fait, j'ai apporté des sushis, dis-je avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

-Humm parfait… viens suis-moi…

-Bon lunch les amis, Edward je dirai que tu es en entrevue, nous souria Ashley, lorsqu'on passa à côté de son bureau.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et moi je souris. On se dirigea vers son bureau. Edward ferma la porte et le store de la fenêtre juste à gauche de la porte qu'il verrouilla. Comme je déposai mon sac sur la petite table, Edward m'enlaça de ses bras autour de ma taille. Il nicha son nez dans mon cou et m'embrassa en balançant des hanches, m'emmenant vers la petite radio sur la table d'appoint près de la grande fenêtre. La vue du 20e étage, devant moi était à couper le souffle. La tour à bureau était isolée au milieu du centre-ville, plus au sud, donc aucun autre immeuble ayant un étage à la même hauteur que nous. Il appuya sur le bouton et la musique douce de U2 résonna entre les murs de son bureau.

Il m'emmena doucement vers la fenêtre et il déplaça ses mains qui étaient sur ma taille sous l'ourlet de mon chemisier pour caresser mon ventre et remonter vers mes seins qu'il caressa par-dessus mon soutien-gorge faisant durcir mes mamelons. Il les pinça doucement et donna un coup de bassin vers moi, pressant son érection contre mes fesses, me faisant gémir doucement.

Il continua ses caresses, en passant par-dessus de mon chemisier cette fois. Il débouta les boutons et tira les pans pour libérer ma poitrine et la faire glisser sur mes bras pour qu'elle tombe par terre, tout en embrassant mon cou. Il prit mes mains et les posa à plat contre la fenêtre.

-T'as encore tes règles, murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque.

-Non, soufflais-je en renversant ma tête pour lui donner accès à ma gorge.

-Humm… ça fait si longtemps… dit-il en descendant mes jeans sur mes cuisses.

Il enleva mes chevilles une à une de chaque jambe de mon jeans ainsi que mon shorty, mais me laissa mes chaussures à talons hauts. J'étais presque nue dans son bureau et je tremblais d'excitation qu'il me baise. J'avais besoin que ce soit fort, passionné et j'étais tellement en manque de lui.

-Oh oui, Edward, ça fait si longtemps, répondis-je alors qu'il remontait ses mains sur mes cuisses en y déposant des baisers humides pour remplacer ses doigts qui montaient.

Il mordilla mes fesses et laissa glisser sa langue tout le long de mon dos tandis que ses mains dégrafaient mon soutien-gorge pour empaumer mes seins plus fermement cette fois.

-Écarte tes jambes et ne bouge pas, dit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et j'entendis enlever ses vêtements et sa braguette descendre. Il s'approcha de moi et colla son torse contre mon dos. Il agrippa mes hanches fermement et me pénétra d'un seul coup nous faisant gémir ensemble.

-Putain Bella… tu es si bonne…

Il continua ses assauts faisant trembler mon corps tout entier. Mes seins bougeaient en rythme avec ses poussées et mes fesses tremblaient et claquaient et je ne serais pas longue à exploser tellement les sensations étaient merveilleuses. J'ouvris les yeux et j'avais le vide devant moi et les nuages au bout des doigts.

-Edward… plus fort… soufflais-je.

J'enlevai une main de sur la fenêtre pour venir me caresser, mais Edward ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

-Non… tu es trop… excitante… offerte à moi comme ça, souffla-t-il en remettant ma main sur la vitre.

Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait à ma place ? J'étais encore plus excitée par sa voix et j'étais trop excitante offerte à lui comme ça.

-Alors, touches-moi Edward…

Je l'entendis grogner en descendant sa main vers mon intimité et caresser mon clitoris, d'abord doucement en faisant des cercles pour ensuite appuyer plus fortement pour me mener à mon orgasme.

-Oh oui… comme ça Edward… haletais-je.

-Jouie pour moi mon amour… je …

-Plus fort… oui… plus fort…

Il augmenta ses poussées et il pinça durement mon clitoris.

-Oh oui… Edwaaardd, gémis-je en jouissant.

-Oh oui Belllaaa, grogna-t-il en se déversant en moi.

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et souffla fortement essayant, tout comme moi, de reprendre une respiration normale. Ses mains reprirent des caressent sur mon corps, mais cette fois ça se faisait plus douce et plus tendre me faisant ressentir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi après m'avoir fait ressentir tout le désir que je lui insufflais.

Je frissonnai sous ses caresses et sous les baisers qu'il me donnait. Il se retira de moi et me fit me retourner pour me serrer dans ses bras. Il se recula et caressa mon nez avec le sien, faisant effleurer nos lèvres. Il posa son front contre le mien.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon amour…

-Oh Edward… je t'aime aussi…

Le téléphone d'Edward résonna dans la pièce. Edward me laissa pour aller répondre, me laissant une surperbe vue sur son magnifique fessier et son dos musclé.

-Oui Ashley ?

…

-Non, passe-là moi… Merci, dit-il en me souriant.

…

-Alice… non… oui… aucun problème…

Il raccrocha et revint vers moi.

-C'était une expérience très intéressante Mlle Swan… j'ai adoré te prendre de cette façon…

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi monsieur Cullen, répondis-je en l'attirant à moi pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Mais, maintenant, il faut remettre nos vêtements et… j'ai une faim de loup, murmurais-je sur ses lèvres.

Nous nous rhabillâmes en silence en se lançant des regards pleins de sous entendus. J'installai les plats de sushis sur la petite table de conférence dans le coin de la pièce et Edward vint me rejoindre pour faire ce que j'avais prévu au départ, c'est-à-dire prendre le déjeuner avec mon amoureux.

Il me fit le message d'Alice que je ne devais pas oublier d'apporter le pyjama d'Hannah Montana de Carlie pour notre soirée thématique. Comme si je n'y avais pas pensé.

Juste avant de se quitter, je sentais qu'Edward était nerveux.

-Edward ça va ?

-Oui, oui…c'est juste que je vais m'ennuyer des deux femmes de ma vie, vous partez deux jours et deux nuits.

-Edward, tu en profiteras pour faire des choses que tu ne peux pas faire quand on est dans tes pattes… le taquinais-je.

-Vous n'êtes jamais de trop…

-Je sais, je te taquine. Appelle Jasper, il ne sera pas quoi faire de ses dix doigts.

-Hey, te moques pas de nous… Embrasse ma fille pour moi d'accord ?

-Bien sur et ne t'inquiète pas je prendrai soin d'elle. Je l'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes et je la considère comme ma fille alors, je vais bien m'en occuper.

-Je sais mon amour, je te fais confiance.

On s'embrassa avant de se dire au revoir. J'allais chercher Alice qui m'attendait de pied ferme avec ses quatre valises sur le pas de la porte. Elle embarqua et commença à piailler sur tout ce que nous avions de prévu cette fin de semaine. J'avais déjà les oreilles en chou-fleur de l'écouter, j'imagine juste comment je serais épuisée juste à la fin de la journée.

Nos sortîmes prendre les filles au service de garde.

-Bonjour Madame Myriam, je suis venue prendre Carlie et Kristen, je crois que sa mère vous a laissé une autorisation ?

-Oui, certainement Bella. Bonjour Alice… ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu ?

Je laissai Alice discuter avec Madame Myriam et je me dirigeai vers la grande salle. Je voyais Carlie et Kristen discuter et je leur fis signe. Carlie se leva en me voyant et tira son amie vers moi.

-Viens Kristen, ma mère est là… dit Carlie.

Mon cœur eu un raté. Elle avait dit « ma mère est là ». J'avais la gorge nouée sous l'émotion, mais je ne voulais pas faire voir à Carlie que j'étais troublée qu'elle ait parlé de moi comme sa maman. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

-Hey mes princesses, alors, vous êtes prêtes pour notre voyage entre filles, dis-je en me penchant pour les serrer dans mes bras.

-Oui, oui, s'écrièrent-elles en même temps.

Alice nous rejoignit et les filles l'étreignirent à son tour. Nous montons toutes les quatre dans ma voiture et Alice mit la musique d'Hannah Montana à fond. Je crois que j'allais faire une overdose de cette actrice/chanteuse pour les jeunes filles. Le spectacle avait lieu le lendemain soir, mais, le séjour sera à thème très certainement.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil, moi avec Carlie par la main et Alice avec Kristen par la main elle aussi. Alice nous avait réservé une très grande suite et les filles courraient partout dans la suite. Je pris place avec Alice sur le canapé après avoir rangé les valises.

Je revins dans le salon avec une bouteille de vin, qu'Edward avait glissé dans ma valise avec un mot, me disant de passé une bonne fin de semaine.

-Tu as apporté du vin ? me demanda Alice.

-Non, c'est Edward qui l'a mise dans ma valise avec un mot me souhaitant une bonne fin de semaine.

-Il est tellement attentionné avec toi…

-Oui, il est vraiment gentil.

-Je suis heureuse pour lui… de t'avoir rencontré…

Je nous servis un verre et on discuta de tout et de rien, avant de voir arriver les deux fillettes.

-Nous on faim !!! déclara Carlie.

-Oh ouais… Allez prendre votre bain, mettez vos pyjamas, moi je fais venir le service d'étage et on se mange un merveilleux hamburger frites avec une boisson gazeuse à l'orange.

-Hourra !!! crièrent-elles à mes paroles.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain et ce qu'Alice et moi entendîmes, nous fit verser une larme.

-Elle est trop géniale ma maman…

-Oui, elle est géniale ta maman Bella…

Alice me prit dans ses bras et je versai quelques larmes de plus, tout comme elle.

-Appelle Edward, si tu en as besoin… je m'occupe d'elles…

-Non… ça va aller, je vais commander les hamburgers frites.

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a que pour faire plaisir à Carlie que je mange ses horribles choses dégoulinantes de gras…

-Ouais… c'est ça… tu nous remercieras de pouvoir te mettre cette succulente chose sous la dent, ça doit bien faire 10 ans que tu n'en as pas mangé… la taquinais-je.

Les filles sortirent du bain avec leurs pyjamas Hannah Montana. Kristen appela sa maman pour raconter un peu comment tout se passait pendant que nous attendions le diner. Alice mit le film Hannah Montana suivant notre thématique.

Carlie vint me serrer dans ses bras et me remercia de l'avoir emmené ici avec son amie, qu'elle passait une merveilleuse soirée. Nous mangeâmes devant le film et les filles se couchèrent à une heure raisonnable afin de ne pas être trop fatiguées demain. Nous leurs avons laissé la chambre avec le grand lit pour qu'elles puissent y dormir. Alice et moi avons pris la chambre enfant avec les lits superposés. Alice était excité comme une puce de réaliser son rêve de petite fille, soit d'avoir une sœur avec qui tout partager.

Le réveil fut des plous turbulent avec les deux fillettes qui vinrent nous réveiller en sautant partout dans la chambre et sur mon lit vu que moi, j'étais couchée en bas.

-Hey, doucement les filles, dis-je en riant.

Mon portable sonna et Carlie se précipita pour répondre.

-Papa…

…

-Han han… on en train de les réveiller, ce sont des grosses marmottes…

…

-D'accord… je te passe maman…

…

-Tiens Bella, c'est pour toi, dit-elle en me tendant le portable que je pris avant qu'elle ne monte avec Kristen réveiller Alice.

J'étais presque figeai sur place, parce qu'elle venait encore de m'appeler maman mais directement à moi. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je sortis de la chambre pour prendre l'appel.

-Edward…

_-Mon amour ça va ? je suis sous le choc… elle vient de t'appeler maman… tu vas bien ?_

-Oui… c'est bon… c'est la troisième fois, mais, juste quand elle parle de moi… pas quand elle s'adresse à moi, là, elle m'appelle Bella.

_-Ça veut dire quoi… tu penses…_

-Aucune idée… on en parlera avec Jasper… je laisse faire pour l'instant.

_-Tu as peut-être raison…_

-Alors, bien dormi tout seul ?

_-Pas trop mal… tu me manques… Carlie a l'air de bien s'amuser ?_

-Oui, elles s'amusent toutes les deux, mais ça l'air pire que ça ne l'est vraiment en réalité. Elles sont adorables.

_-Bon je te laisse t'occuper de la marmotte et des deux princesses…. Je t'aime._

-Je t'aime aussi… on se reparle plus tard.

Je raccrochai et retournai trouver les filles pour voir si elles avaient réveillés Alice. Nous prîmes le petit déjeuner en bas dans le restaurant de l'hôtel et nous sortîmes faire les boutiques. Alice jubilait.

Après avoir acheter mille et un vêtements, Alice nous fit entrer dans une boutique où on pouvait fabriquer nous-mêmes notre propre peluche. Elles prirent chacune un oursons blancs qu'elles habillèrent d'une robe de princesse rose. On rejoignit l'hôtel avant le diner pour faire un moment de pause. Nous prîmes toutes une douche. Alice nous fit toutes un brushing et nous maquilla. Nous plus que les filles, à qui elle avait mit seulement du brillant en une fine ligne sur la paupière et un gloss rose très pâle sur les lèvres.

Habillées de leur chandail Hannah Montana, Alice les prit en photo avant que nous partions vers le restaurant pour diner, pour ensuite, prendre la voiture et se diriger vers l'endroit où se déroulait le spectacle.

-Non, moi je dis que ce n'est pas sympa que l'amoureuse de mon père attende un bébé, dit Kristen sur d'elle.

-Moi, je dis qu'un bébé c'est sympa… Tu es chanceuse que ton papa il a fait un bébé à son amoureuse, tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur… renchérit Carlie.

-Peut-être, mais, j'ai pas envie de partager ma chambre avec un bébé qui pleure tout temps.

-Moi, j'aimerais ça… souffla Carlie doucement.

Alice me regarda et me souffla.

-Ben voilà, tu pourras réaliser le fantasme de mon frère.

Je secouai la tête. Elle allait s'y mettre elle aussi.

Le spectacle fut vraiment électrisant, tant pour les fillettes que pour Alice et moi. Nous avons même chanté toutes les chansons avec elles. Nous dûmes monter les filles dans nos bras, puisqu'elles s'étaient endormit dans la voiture épuisée de leur journée.

Nous les glissâmes dans le grand lit en leur enlevant leurs jeans seulement leur laissant leur tee-shirt. On discuta un peu du mariage d'Alice et Jasper qui aura lieu dans 6 mois à la fin du mois d'août. L'hôtel était déjà réservé à Seattle. Alice voulait se marier dans sa ville natale et en plus elle voulait dormir dans sa chambre de jeune fille chez ses parents la veille du mariage.

Le retour de notre fin de semaine de filles, fut tout aussi joyeux que l'aller. Nous n'étions pas bien loin de chez nous et Kristen avait adoré son séjour à l'hôtel. Edward fut plus que ravi de nous voir quand nous arrivâmes à la maison. Il nous avait préparé un merveilleux diner, il avait raconté une histoire à Carlie avant qu'elle dorme et moi il m'avait fait l'amour trois fois durant la nuit. Son étreinte était tantôt douce, tantôt passionnée, tantôt torride et aussi sensuelle au possible. Ses baisers étaient des plus érotiques et me faisaient trembler d'envie. Il m'avait manqué à moi aussi.

Un mois venait de s'écouler et ce soir, nous avions une fête chez Alice pour son anniversaire. Tout le monde devait y être, même les parents d'Edward que nous n'avions pas vu depuis noël. Edward était passé prendre Carlie à l'école et ils m'attendaient à la maison. J'étais en retard, j'étais tellement débordée au travail avec Rosalie qui ne travaillait plus, que j'arrivais souvent tard le soir à la maison. Je négligeais mes deux amours et j'étais épuisée la plupart du temps. Je m'endormais souvent avant qu'Edward sorte de la douche, ce qui fait que nous avions peu fait l'amour ces dernières semaines.

-Désolée mes amours, je n'ai pas vu l'heure… j'étais débordée, dis-je en les embrassant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on va t'attendre, pas vrai Carlie ?

-Oui, on va jouer au piano pendant que tu te prépares.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le piano et moi je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je ne pris que peu de temps pour prendre une douche, m'habiller et me maquiller. C'est moi qui avait fait le gâteau alors, je me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur pour prendre le gâteau préféré d'Alice, soit un gâteau des anges que j'avais garni d'une garniture au citron entre les étages, ainsi qu'une meringue italienne sur le dessus, rappelant la tarte au citron.

Edward vint m'aider et je pris mon sac pour rejoindre la fête. Après avoir salué tout le monde, nous sommes passé à table. C'est Esmée qui a fait le dîner, du poulet général tao avec un riz au jasmin, une soupe won ton et rouleau de printemps.

-Esmée, c'est un vrai délice, dis-je ne reprenant une bouchée.

-Merci ma chérie…

-Maman, j'adore ce plat, c'est une fête d'anniversaire réussie, merci beaucoup.

-De rien ma puce.

On passa au dessert plus tard après le dîner et je n'eu que des félicitations pour mon gâteau. Alice était en extase devant son morceau et fermait les yeux à chaque bouchée qu'elle prenait. Elle était sceptique au début, toujours habitué à manger son gâteau avec une crème aux fraises, j'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne l'aime pas.

Plus tard, Carlie s'endormie sur le canapé. Alice voulait aller dans une boîte où il y avait une soirée karaoké. Alice et Edward y allaient quelques fois avec Ashley et son mari.

-Vas-y Edward, je vais ramener Carlie, de toutes façons, je suis crevée.

-Non, je rentre avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup cette semaine, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Tut tut tut les jeunes, nous on rentre avec Carlie et vous, vous allez dans cette boîte, dit Carlisle.

-Merci Carlisle, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, les enfants… vous ne vous amuser que très peu. On prend Carlie et on se fait un lit sur le canapé, pas de discussion, ajouta Esmée.

Edward se recula un peu de moi, me sortant de l'étreinte de ses bras.

-On pourrait y aller juste un peu… c'est vrai que ça nous ferait du bien de sortir avec des adultes…

-Ouais, vous avez peut-être raison… soufflais-je, me résignant.

-Vous pouvez prendre notre lit… on ira dormir à l'hôtel, le bar où on va, c'est le bar d'un hôtel… dit Edward à ses parents.

-Nous n'avons pas de pyjamas, ni de vêtements de rechange… Tes parents ne sont pas venus faire du babysitting…

-Oh… tu crois vraiment qu'on aura besoin d'un pyjamas, me taquina Edward en haussant les sourcils, faisant éclater de rire tout le monde.

-Bonne idée, mon chéri on ira prendre le petit déjeuner avec Carlie au restaurant et nous l'emmèneront au cinéma, vous aurez du temps pour vous. On ne la voit pas souvent. Ça nous fait plaisir de nous occuper d'elle.

_Oh mon dieu, j'ai des beaux-parents en or. _

-Merci beaucoup, dis-je en les embrassant tous les deux.

-Allez, Allez, tout le monde est prêt, on y va, s'écria Alice en sautillant.

Nous prîmes la direction du bar, après avoir embrassé Carlie. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, presque tout le monde se connaissait. Les soirées karaoké avait ses habitués. Ashley et Alice montèrent chacune leur tour pour chanter une chanson de Céline Dion. Elles me firent monter avec elles pour chanter Lady Marmelade, version Moulin rouge et il a même fallu faire la chorégraphie. Elles sont folles.

Jasper a quant à lui se contenta de chanter une chanson d'amour en faisant la cour à sa chérie. Je le savais romantique et sentimental, mais là, il me surprenait, il m'avait déjà chanté des chansons pour me consoler, m'apaiser. Il avait une voix vraiment exceptionnelle. Ce fut au tour d'Edward, il se dirigea vers le piano et joua un air que je reconnu comme étant notre chanson. Comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait me dire qu'il était heureux que je sois près de lui.

Son regard était ancré dans le mien et il ne le lâcha que lorsque les dernières notes finirent de résonner dans le bar. Des applaudissements éclatèrent et Edward se leva pour venir à ma rencontre. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et de ses pouces, il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues et que je n'avais même pas sentit. Il m'attira à lui et il m'embrassa en posant ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvris doucement la bouche pour lui donner accès. Il glissa sa langue douce et chaude dans ma bouche, sa salive sucrée et alcoolisée par les mojitos était un pur délice. Il mit fin au baiser trop rapidement me faisant nous rappeler l'endroit où nous étions.

Nous reprîmes notre place avec nos amis et nous continuâmes à discuter et à écouter les autres participants chanter leur chanson. Vers la fermeture Edward me tira vers la scène et demanda au dj de mettre une chanson. Apparemment il voulait que je chante avec lui.

Voilà qu'il avait mit la chanson I've got you babe de Sonny and Cher. Une chanson vieille comme le monde, mais tellement belle. Je lui souris et comme c'est Cher qui devait chanter, je pris une grande inspiration et me mit à chanter.

Bella**  
They say we're young and we don't know** Ils disent que nous sommes jeunes et que nous ne savons rien  
**We won't find out until we grow** Nous ne saurons pas jusqu'à ce que nous grandissions

Edward  
**Well I don't know if all that's true** Eh bien je ne sais pas si tout ça est vrai  
**'Cause you got me, and baby I got you** Parce que je t'ai, et bébé tu m'as

Il s'approcha de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Et c'est vrai qu'on était là l'un pour l'autre.

Ensemble  
**Babe I got you babe** Bébé, je t'ai bébé,  
**I got you babe** je t'ai bébé

Bella**  
They say our love won't pay the rent **Ils disent que notre amour ne payera pas le loyer  
**Before it's earned, our money's all been spent **Avant qu'il ne soit gagné, notre argent est tout ce que nous avons dépensé

C'est vrai que notre amour pouvait se montrer plus fort que tout. Les épreuves que nous avions passées en étaient la preuve.

Edward**  
I guess that's so, we don't have a pot** J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas de cagnotte  
**But at least I'm sure of all the things we got** Mais au moins je suis sûr de toutes les choses que j'ai

Ensemble**  
Babe I got you** babe Bébé, je t'ai bébé,  
**I got you babe** je t'ai bébé

Edward**  
I got flowers in the spring** J'ai des fleurs au printemps  
**I got you to wear my ring** Je t'ai pour porté ma bague

Bella**  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown** Et quand je suis triste, tu es un clown  
**And if I get scared, you're always** **around **Et si j'ai peur, tu es toujours aux alentours

Il était toujours là pour me réconforter. J'étais tellement vien dans ses bras.

Bella**  
Don't let them say your hair's too long** Alors laisse-les dire que tes cheveux sont trop longs  
**'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong** Je m'en fous, avec toi je ne peux pas me tromper

Edward**  
Then put your little hand in mine **Puis mets ta petite main dans la mienne  
**There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb** Il n'y a pas une colline ou montagne que nous ne pouvons monter

Je lui pris la main. Je le suivrai partout. J'irai où il voudra bien m'emporter.

Ensemble**  
Babe I got you babe** Bébé, je t'ai bébé,  
**I got you babe** je t'ai bébé

Edward : **I got you to hold my** **hand** Je t'ai pour me tenir la main,  
Bella : **I got you to understand** je t'ai pour me comprendre  
Edward : **I got you to walk with me** Je t'ai pour marcher avec moi  
Bella : **I got you to talk with me** je t'ai pour parler avec moi  
Edward : **I got you to kiss goodnight** Je t'ai pour t'embrasser et te dire bonne nuit  
Bella : **I got you to hold me tight** Je t'ai pour me serrer dans tes bras  
Edward : **I got you, I won't let go** Je t'ai je ne te laisserai pas partir  
Bella : **I got you to love me so** Je t'ai pour m'aimer autant

Ensemble  
**I got you babe** je t'ai bébé,  
**I got you babe** je t'ai bébé  
**I got you babe** je t'ai bébé,  
**I got you babe** je t'ai bébé

Il me pris dans ses bras et me souleva de terre pour m'embrasser. Il me reposa et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-On y va ?

-Oui mon amour, répondis-je en le suivant.

Nous saluâmes les autres et nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'à notre chambre que nous avions prise à notre arrivée.

Je n'eu pas le temps de passer le pas de la porte qu'Edward me tira par le bras, pour me plaquer contre la porte. Il plongea sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec fougue. Il ne s'y attarda pas trop longtemps avant d'enlever mon chandail en le passant par-dessus ma tête. Il descendit sur ma mâchoire et sa langue glissa sur ma clavicule pour aller mordiller mon épaule.

-Edward… dis-je en lui enlevant sa chemise.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux ma belle… j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire… murmura-t-il alors qu'il descendait ses mains sur mon corps.

Il passa ses doigts dans mon dos et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge pour s'emparer de mes seins après avoir fait glissé les bretelles sur mes bras pour finir au sol près de mon chandail.

Il déboutonna mon jeans et le fit descendre en même temps que mon shorty. J'étais toujours contre la porte et le froid de celle-ci dans mon dos me fit frissonner. Edward embrassait mes cuisses et la seule chose que je voulais, c'était qu'il posa sa bouche sur mon intimité.

Je descendis mes mains sur sa tête et agrippai ses cheveux pour le diriger à l'endroit où je le voulais.

-Prends-moi dans ta bouche Edward…

Il gémit sur mon sexe avant de laisser glisser sa langue entre mes plis intimes et les suçota amoureusement.

-Oui, Edward… plus… plus…

Il passa une jambe sur son épaule ce qui lui donna plus accès à mon intimité. Il fit entrer sa langue dans mon vagin à quelques reprises avant de venir titiller mon clitoris. Il glissa un doigt en moi, puis deux et imposa un va et vient me faisant haleter.

-Oh oui, c'est bon…

Il augmenta la force de ses mouvements en moi courbant les doigts frappant sur mon point G. Sa langue se fit des pressions plus fortes sur mon clitoris. Mes mains toujours dans ses cheveux se resserrent en le pressant plus fort contre mon sexe. Mes parois intimes se contractèrent et la jouissance me submergea.

-OUI EDWARD !!!!

Il continua de lécher mon sexe et je continuai à jouir doucement sur sa bouche. Il remit ma jambe sur le sol et il remonta ses mains sur mon corps. Il me prit dans ses bras et il m'emmena sur le lit, où il me glissa sous les couvertures. Il se dévêtit et vint me rejoindre. Il se positionna sur au dessus de moi et en m'embrassant langoureusement en écartant mes cuisses pour me pénétrer de son érection qui doit être plus que douloureuse.

-Oh putain qu'est-ce que c'est bon… gémit-il.

J'étais encore excitée de mon orgasme et plus il faisait des poussées en moi, plus le plaisir refaisait surface. Il accentua ses mouvements et vint murmurer à mon oreille.

-Je vais bientôt jouir mon amour… je ne tiendrai pas longtemps... tu peux venir avec moi…

Je basculai mon bassin et passai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il puisse frapper sur mon clitoris à chacune de ses poussées.

-Vas-y bébé… laisse-toi aller…

Il grogna en nichant son nez dans mon cou. Il poussait fort et rapidement, se menant à sa jouissance, prit dans le plaisir intense qui le possédait. Moi j'avais du mal à supporter le plaisir intense qui déferlait en moi.

-Oui…. Edward… OUIIIII

-OH bébé…. C'est… hummm…. Putaaainn OUIIII

Nous hurlâmes notre jouissance ensemble avant de nous laisser retomber mollement sur le matelas. Moi les jambes et les bras et lui en roulant sur le dos à côté de moi haletant et ruisselant de sueur.

Je ne suis même pas sur d'avoir eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle avant de m'endormir.

Une odeur d'œufs brouillés, de bacon et de café me réveilla. Je me retournai doucement pour ouvrir les yeux. Je m'assis contre la tête de lit en remontant le drap sur moi. Edward était assit devant moi sur un des fauteuils me faisant son sourire en coin le plus craquant.

-Hey Bella au bois dormant…

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Il est 10h30… on va devoir quitté la chambre bientôt…

-Désolée… j'étais épuisée…

-Ne t'excuse pas… tu es marrante quand tu dors… je te l'ai déjà dit… dit-il en souriant à nouveau.

-Tu as mangé ??

-Non, ça vient juste d'arriver…

-Approche alors, dis-je en tapotant la place à côté du lit.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Carlie a encore une fois fait un pas sur l'avacement de maman Bella... **

**Edward toujours aussi chaud lapin...lol...**

**prochain chapitre, on aura des nouvelles de Tanya... ne paniquez pas... elle est toujours au fond d'une cellule dans une prison de Cuba... **

**Encore une fois, je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la publication, je posterai les reviews 1 ou 2 jours avant de poster.**

**Merci de me lire et de m'être aussi fidèle. Faites-moi plaisir et appuyer sur le bouton vert...**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	26. CHAPITRE 26 : NOTRE BONHEUR

**Bonjour…**

**Voilà un chapitre attendu… un chapitre avec des nouvelles de Tanya… j'espère que les nouvelles sauront vous satisfaire. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à faire ce bout de chapitre, je l'ai repris plusieurs fois… finalement je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix.**

**On avance encore dans ce chapitre et j'ai bien hâte de voir comment vous allez réagir… un chapitre moins lemoné qu'à l'habitude… faut pas les brûler ses pauvres enfants…lol… je trouvais plus important de faire ce chapitre plus concentré sur Tanya que sur les lemons… **

**Ne vous en faites pas… on se reprendra assez vite… vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin du chapitre.**

**Gwendoline :** Carlie est très attendrissante avec maman Bella… Edward est un chaud lapin effectivement…lol… mais Bella, elle adore ça…lol…

**Lele33350 :** Jasper et Bella on cette complicité de pouvoir parler de tout sans aucune gêne et sans même être mal à l'aise… Il n'y a pas juste les réveils d'Edward qui sont fantastiques…lol… lui l'est tout entier…lol… On ne changera pas Alice shopping avant tout… Merci pour les chansons, j'hésite toujours à les mettre, mais je vois qu'elles font plaisir… Pour le bébé, Bella va faire ça comme une grande ne t'inquiète pas…

**Ousna :** Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu chaud à ce qu'il paraît… merci beaucoup…

**Lalilia :** Merci beaucoup.

**Veronica :** Trop drôle ton histoire avec la chanson… Merci d'adorer autant mes écrits…

**Bébé23 :** Robert est très efficace effectivement… Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu chaud…lol…

**Matrineu54 : **Désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de grossesse surprise dans cette fic…

**Bonne lecture**

**On se voit en bas.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26 : NOTRE BONHEUR**

* * *

_**3 mois plus tard. (eh oui il faut bien qu'on avance un peu dans le temps)**_

Nous étions à la fin de mai, les vacances d'été approchaient pour Carlie et Rosalie était de plus en plus grosse. L'arrivée des triplés était prévue dans 6 semaines, mais le gynéco doutait de pouvoir se rendre à cette date. Une grossesse de triplés est rarement menée à terme et déjà qu'à 34 semaines c'était pratiquement un exploit. Son gynécologue visait de l'emmener jusqu'à 34 semaines et à partir de cette date, les bébés n'auraient presque aucune séquelle d'un accouchement trop prématuré, alors, elle attendait patiemment la naissance de ses bébés.

Je travaillais encore comme une abeille avec Angela. On pensait même à engager une nouvelle personne. Jacob s'absentait un peu plus souvent pour Leah qui avait besoin de lui. J'étais un peu moins fatiguée, Edward avait reprit son rythme de travail régulier, ce qui fait qu'il m'aidait plus dans les tâches ménagères. Il m'avait toujours aidé, mais les dernières semaines il avait prit Carlie tous les soirs et je travaillais plus tard qu'à l'habitude. Il faisait le repas, donnait le bain de Carlie et j'arrivais juste à temps pour lui raconter une histoire avant qu'elle ne dorme.

J'essayais de prendre plus de temps pour le passer avec Edward et Carlie. J'avais discuté avec Edward sur le fait que Carlie parlait de moi comme de sa maman. Elle ne m'avait pas encore appelé maman directement, et je vous avouerai que je commençais à m'y habituer. C'est fou comment j'étais heureuse de savoir que cette fillette me considérait comme sa mère, mais je le serai encore plus, lorsqu'elle m'appellera maman directement. Parce que j'avais fait mon choix, j'étais prête, je voulais être une maman. D'abord en rendant ça concret avec Carlie, et ensuite, avec un petit bébé à moi, plus tard.

Angela s'était absentée pour aller nous acheter un café latté, j'avais mes règles, Edward m'avait fait un merveilleux massage hier soir et ce matin, j'avais besoin du réconfort d'un bon café latté saupoudré de cannelle. Me voilà donc assise à son poste de travail pour répondre au téléphone à sa place. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, c'était mon travail avant.

-Phoenix Volvo, Isabella, bonjour…

_-Isabella... s'il te plaît ne raccroche pas…_

-Et pourquoi je t'écouterais…

_-C'est important, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, s'il te plaît Isabella…_

-J'ai beaucoup de travail…

_-Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes…_

-Fait vite Tanya… me résignais-je.

_-Je veux juste savoir comment elle va… savoir si je l'ai traumatisé et si… et si… elle me demande… finit-elle en murmurant._

Je soufflai bruyamment avant de lui répondre. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire. Je ne savais pas si Edward serait d'accord que je lui dise.

_-Isabella?_

-D'abord qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis toujours avec Edward et que je sais comment va Carlie ?

_-J'en suis certaine, la façon dont il te regardait… et… et… tu as défendu Carlie comme si c'était ta propre fille… plus que ce que moi j'aurais fait… Tu l'as défendu comme une mère défend son enfant… Dis-moi comment elle va ?_

-Tu aurais du appeler Edward. Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner ces informations.

_-J'ai eu peur qu'il me coupe la ligne Il doit m'en vouloir… S'il te plaît…_

-Il t'en veut énormément… Tu es toujours en prison ? demandais-je.

_-Oui… à Cuba… je suis sobre depuis l'arrestation… je fais une thérapie… je… s'il te plaît Isabella, dis-moi comment elle va ? Je regrette ce que je lui ai fait… je n'ai jamais été là pour elle et j'ai voulu lui enlever son père, la personne la plus importante pour elle, c'est important pour moi de savoir si elle va bien..._

-J'en parle à Edward avant, tu n'as plus aucun droit sur elle, Edward est la seule personne qui peut décider pour elle. Mais à mon avis, tu devrais appeler Edward.

_-Non, pas Edward… je… je pourrais te rappeler dans une semaine à la même heure, je ne lâcherais pas Isabella, Carlie est encore ma fille et je veux essayer de me faire pardonner. _

-Rappelle-moi et je te donnerai les informations si Edward m'y autorise.

_-Merci Isabella._

-Ne me remercie pas…

Et je raccrochai. Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise derrière moi. Les autres lignes téléphoniques sonnaient, mais je n'étais pas capable de répondre. J'avais la gorge nouée et mes yeux piquaient des larmes qui s'y formaient. Angela arriva et répondit au plus de ligne qu'elle le pouvait avant de mettre la boîte vocale.

-Bella… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? c'est Carlie ?

Je secouai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait osé m'appeler moi. Angela passa sa main sur dans mon dos et me fit quelques mouvements circulaires pour que je me calme.

-Chérie, ça va ? s'écria Jacob qui venait apparemment d'entrer dans le bureau.

Je me jetai dans ses bras et me remis à sangloter. Il me serrait fort et caressait mes cheveux en embrassant ma tête.

-Calme-toi chérie… dis-nous ce que tu as… tu m'inquiètes…

-Je dois… parler… à Edward… dis-je en lui tendant mon portable la main tremblotante.

Il prit mon téléphone portable et composa le numéro d'Edward à l'aide de mes contacts. Pauvre Jacob toujours là à faire le pont pour appeler une autre personne.

-Edward c'est Jacob, désolé de te déranger mec, mais Bella a besoin de toi…

…

-Elle est en larmes.

…

-Elle te demande… oui… je vais lui dire… non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste près d'elle…

Il ferma le téléphone et le mit sur le bureau.

-Angela, tu veux bien aviser que je ne peux pas venir dans le garage, que j'ai des choses à régler avec Bella.

-D'accord, dit-elle avant de sortir du bureau.

Jacob me prit sur ses genoux et me berça doucement, caressant mes cheveux et les embrassant doucement. Il me laissait verser mes larmes sans me demander ce que j'avais, me murmurant des mots doux pour me réconforter.

-Edward… soufflais-je entre mes sanglots.

-Il s'en vient chérie… ne t'en fait pas… il sera là dans quelques minutes… ça va aller…

Je m'accrochai à Jacob. Il était mon ami, pas un ami comme Jasper, mais un ami avec qui je pouvais me laisser aller à mes larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle est en prison, je n'accepterai pas qu'elle bouleverse Carlie une fois de plus. Elle se figeait encore quand elle voyait des bimbos blondes au teint hâlé. Elle ne mettrait pas la merde encore une fois dans le cerveau de ma fille. C'est moi sa maman maintenant. Ce n'est plus elle qu'elle présente comme sa mère, c'est moi. On est ensemble tous les trois et on forme une famille unie, Tanya n'a jamais voulu de cette famille.

-Pourquoi ? m'écriais-je.

-Chut, chérie… il s'en vient… ça va aller…

-Elle n'a pas le droit… c'est moi… plus elle…

-Chutt….

-BELLA… Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ??

-Aucune idée mec…

-OH Ed… wwaaaarrrrrdddd, sanglotais-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'enlaça resserrant ses bras autour de moi avec force.

-Jacob… elle t'a dit ce qu'elle avait ? pourquoi elle pleure autant ? paniqua Edward.

-Non…. Elle a Juste dit… pourquoi et … elle n'a pas le droit que c'est moi, plus elle…

-Edward… tu ne la laisseras pas faire hein ???

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures mon amour ?

-Hey je vous laisse, prends soin d'elle Edward…

-C'est bon, t'en fait pas Jacob… Merci de m'avoir appelé…

J'étais incapable de m'arrêter de pleurer. Edward essayait de me calmer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. J'avais tellement peur que Tanya revienne hanter ma petite Carlie.

-Bella, calme-toi… il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as…

J'inspirai calmement et expirai. Je levai les yeux vers lui et rencontrai les siens. Il y avait de la tristesse mais surtout de l'inquiétude. J'étais en train de lui gâcher une chemise et lui essayait de me réconforter. Il fallait que je lui dise que Tanya m'avait appelé.

-Edward…

-Dis-moi mon bébé… dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures ??? souffla Edward.

-C'est Tanya…

-Tanya, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a Tanya ??? Bella elle est à Cuba…

-Elle vient de me téléphoner… dis-je avant de me remettre à sangloter.

Edward me regarda, ses yeux sont presque sortis de leurs orbites.

-Comment ça elle t'a appelé. ?

-Elle voulait des nouvelles de Carlie. Elle m'a supplié de lui dire qu'elle allait bien. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était en thérapie, que Carlie était sa fille et qu'elle avait bien l'intention de se faire pardonner vis-à-vis d'elle.

-Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas appelé moi ? elle n'avait pas le droit de te mettre dans un état pareil, dit-il furieusement.

-Je lui ai dit, mais, elle avait peur que tu lui coupes la ligne…

-Et c'est ce que j'aurais fait… putain…

-Edward… elle va me rappeler la semaine prochaine à la même heure…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne lui ai pas dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre... Je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerais d'abord… que c'est toi qui avait la garde et que c'était seulement toi qui décidais pour elle. Elle ne lâchera pas Edward…

-Ça va aller Bella… je vais appeler Alec… il va nous aider.

Edward prit son portable et fixa un rendez-vous avec Alec pour le lendemain. Edward me prit contre lui et embrassa mon front.

-Je te ramène, dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Je le suivis sans dire un mot. Je fis signe à Angela que mon portable restera ouvert et parti avec Edward. Jacob vint me serrer dans ses bras avant de refermer la porte de la voiture d'Edward.

Nos rentrâmes à la maison et Edward me fit couler un bain moussant dans lequel il se glissa avec moi. Nous sortîmes et c'est en pyjama qu'il nous installa sur le canapé devant la télé avec un chocolat chaud. Le film à la télé tournait pour rien. J'avais les yeux dans le vide et je ressassais mes idées

-Bella, dit Edward en levant mon visage avec son doigt sous mon menton.

Je le regardai.

-Je suis désolé…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Edward.

Il baissa les yeux. Et ce fut plus fort que moi, j'explosai toute ma frustration.

-Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi elle se rend compte maintenant que Carlie existe ?? m'écriais-je. Elle est en prison, merde… je n'accepterai pas qu'elle bouleverse Carlie une fois de plus.

-Bella… calme-toi… je vais faire tout ce que je peux, je te le promets…

-Edward… je refuse qu'elle mette la merde encore une fois dans le cerveau de ma fille. C'est moi sa maman maintenant. Ce n'est plus elle qu'elle présente comme sa mère, c'est moi. On est ensemble tous les trois et on forme une famille unie, elle n'a jamais voulu de cette famille, c'est la mienne, hurlais-je en m'écroulant sur son torse pour verser un torrent de larmes.

-Chut… mon amour… Carlie le sait que c'est toi sa maman… Elle sait que tu fais tout pour elle et que tu t'en occupes comme ta propre fille.

Il prit mon visage en coupe.

-Bella… tu es la mère de Carlie dans son cœur. Tu es celle qu'elle a choisi, elle aurait pu t'en vouloir d'entrer dans notre vie… elle t'aime et tu es importante pour elle. Ne doutes jamais de ça, compris ?

Je hochai la tête. Edward essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces.

-Nous sommes une famille unie, Bella. Toi, moi et Carlie, tous les trois nous sommes une cette famille unie et je ne laisserai plus Tanya la briser.

-Je suis désolée Edward. Ça me fou la trouille quand Tanya débarque…

-Essaie de dormir un peu… tu es épuisée… On en reparlera plus tard…

-D'accord.

Je m'installai sur le divan la tête sur les cuisses d'Edward. Il mit le jeté sur moi et je m'endormi sous les caresses d'Edward sur mes cheveux, espérant que je ne ferais pas de cauchemars impliquant une bimbo blonde.

Cinq jours, cinq jours que j'angoisse, que je surprotège Carlie, que j'ai refait un speach sur la sécurité de Carlie à l'école et au service de garde, que je me réveille mille fois par nuit pour aller vérifier si Carlie est dans son lit et que je fais des crises de larmes à Edward tous les soirs avant de dormir. Rien n'y fait. Jasper a essayé de me parler, me rassurer, Edward m'a câliné de toutes les façons qui soit, en me massant, en me caressant, en me serrant dans ses bras, .il a même essayé de me faire l'amour et je n'ai pas pu. C'était pathétique…

J'avais une migraine d'enfer tous les matins en me levant et tous les soirs en me couchant. J'étais épuisée de me torturer avec l'idée que Tanya pourrait nous reprendre Carlie.

Edward ne cessait de me répéter qu'il avait un jugement en sa faveur, que Tanya n'avait plus aucun droit sur Carlie mais rien n'y faisait. Alec était venu à la maison pour m'expliquer une fois de plus le jugement favorable d'Edward. J'avais été rassurée, mais pour quelques heures seulement. L'angoisse me rongeait de l'intérieur et j'étais pire qu'une loque humaine. Nous étions samedi matin et Edward venait de partir reconduire Carlie au ballet avec sa copine Kristen. Le père de cette dernière devait les prendre et les emmener au cinéma voir le nouveau film pour les fillettes.

Je me dirigeai vers la douche et m'y glissai, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Je fit mousser mon shampooing dans mes cheveux et me rinçai sous le jet. Je sentis un courant d'air froid et ensuite le bruit de la porte de douche se fermer. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Edward se tenait devant moi le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Je lui fis un sourire timide.

-Ton frère vient de téléphoner. Les bébés sont nés, dit-il fièrement.

-C'est vrai ?? quand ??

-Ce matin, à 06h01, 06h03 et 06h07.

-Ils vont bien ? Rosalie, elle est comment, elle va bien… il faut que j'y aille….

-Oui… tout le monde va bien… à part peut-être Emmet qui chialait… trop emu… dit-il en souriant toujours.

-Mon frère doit être perdu avec Rosalie qui n'est pas en état de prendre les commandes… je vais m'occuper de lui….

Je pris le gel de douche à la fraise et me lavai en vitesse voulant aller voir mes neveux et ma nièce.

_Enfin une bonne nouvelle !!!_

Edward me stoppa en m'attrapant les mains. Je levai le visage vers lui en haussant les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi il me stoppait de la sorte.

-Ils ont passé la nuit debout… Tu ne crois pas, que Rosalie a besoin de se reposer, et qu'Emmet fera la même chose ?

-Oh… peut-être… tu crois ???

-Moi… ce que je crois… c'est, que nous devrions profiter d'être seul tous les deux… après on ira chercher Carlie et voir les bébés en après-midi… dit-il les yeux ancrés dans les miens collant son corps contre le mien.

-Je suis désolée, Edward… j'ai été une petite amie atroce cette dernière semaine, soufflais-je en l'attirant à moi en passant mes mains sur sa nuque pour accrocher ses cheveux et l'embrasser.

Edward ouvrit les lèvres avant même que je demande la permission d'y entrer avec ma langue. Il prit le contrôle de la situation assez rapidement en insérant sa langue dans ma bouche.

_Dieu qu'il m'avait manqué !!!_

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella…

-Je suis désolée, mon amour… dis-je en reprenant ses lèvres.

Il pressa son érection sur mon bas ventre et je gémis dans sa bouche.

-Sors-moi d'ici… on va se prendre une débarque, soufflais-je entre deux baisers.

-T'inquiètes mon amour… je vais te tenir… dit-il en me prenant par les fesses pour me coller contre le carrelage.

Il plia un peu ses genoux et dans un merveilleux coup de rein, il me pénétra, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Ses mouvements étaient longs et profonds tout en roulant des hanches pour créer une friction contre mon clitoris déjà gonflé de plaisir.

-Edward… c'est si bon…

-Humm… oui c'est tellement bon ma Bella…

Il m'embrassait partout dans le cou, me faisant frissonner. Il accéléra ses mouvements en reprenant ma bouche pour m'embrasser langoureusement. J'en voulais plus, plus de lui, plus de ses coups de rein, plus de ses baisers… j'étais en manque de lui et c'est là que je m'en apercevais.

_Non mais qu'elle conne j'ai été… cinq jours à nous priver de ce bonheur d'être l'un contre l'autre._

Je pris son visage en coupe et accrochai mes yeux aux siens.

-Edward… tu me promets qu'on ne laissera rien lui arriver…

-Oh ma chérie… je te le promets… tout va bien aller…

Il replongea sur mes lèvres et accéléra la cadence. Ses mains toujours sur mes fesses pour me maintenir contre le mur, me palpaient et malaxaient habilement. Il laissa mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou, ma poitrine et il cajola mes seins de sa langue avant d'en mordiller la pointe.

-Oh oui… Edward…

Il remonta et nicha son nez dans mon cou pour accélérer une fois de plus la cadence de ses mouvements en moi.

-Plus fort Edward…

Il se retira complètement et entra avec force buttant contre mon point G.

-Oh mon dieu… Edward… encore…

Il refit le même mouvement quelques fois et je m'excitais encore plus tellement les sensations étaient bonnes.

-Bella… jouie bébé…

-Plus vite mon amour… haletais-je au bord de la libération.

Il s'exécuta et ses mouvements qui devinrent sauvages, bestiaux me firent exploser en hurlant mon plaisir.

-OH OUIII EDWAAARRD

Il cogna encore quelques coups et se déversa au fond de moi en grognant. Doucement Edward me fit redescendre et ajusta l'eau qui s'était refroidie. Il nous rinça et nous sortîmes de la douche pour rejoindre les draps de notre lit. Il m'attira à lui.

-Bella… ne me prive plus jamais de toi aussi longtemps…

-Je sais, je suis désolée… ne m'en veut pas… je suis là maintenant…

Il me caressa longuement en silence avant de reprendre la parole.

-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et je vais aller avec toi… je vais lui parler moi-même…

-Edward… et si tu empirais les choses en lui parlant…

-Alec m'a suggéré de lui dire comment va Carlie… mais il veut aussi connaître ses intentions… pour se préparer à toutes éventualités.

-D'accord… et Carlie… on va lui dire ???

-Je ne crois pas non… Jasper m'a dit d'attendre de savoir ce que veut vraiment Tanya avant de lui dire.

-Il a peut-être raison… pauvre puce, je n'ai pas été très présente cette semaine…

-Je lui ai dit que tu étais fatiguée. Tu devrais peut-être faire une sieste. J'appelle de père de Kristen pour lui dire qu'on va passer prendre Carlie vers 14h00 pour aller à la maternité.

-Edward, t'es un amour… soufflais-je fermant les yeux, callant mon visage dans mon oreiller.

J'ai du m'endormir parce que je sentais juste un effleurement sur ma joue. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vis une merveilleuse petite fille me sourire.

-Bella… réveille-toi…

-Salut ma puce… tu t'es bien amusée ?

-Oui… papa il dit que tu dois te lever, pour aller voir les bébés... dit-elle.

-Bien sur… fais-moi un bisou et je me lève.

Elle me donna un gros bisou sur la joue et me serra contre elle en me soufflant un je t'aime. Mon cœur se serra d'amour et je compris la façon dont je devais me faire rassurer, lui demander des câlins et des bisous.

Je me préparai rapidement. Edward nous emmena manger un sandwich et une salade avant de nous rendre à la maternité. Carlie était excitée de pouvoir prendre un bébé dans ses bras. Je lui avais tout de même expliqué que les bébés étaient nés un peu trop tôt et que peut-être nous ne pourrions pas les prendre.

Elle avait avec elle 4 sacs qui contenaient des cadeaux de naissance. Un pour chacun des bébés, soit un petit pyjama, une camisole, des chaussettes et un petit bonnet pour chacun des bébés, un ensemble bleu, un vert et un rose pour la fillette. Pour Félix notre filleul à Edward et à moi, nous avions mis un camion en plastique mou. C'est Carlie qui l'avait choisi. J'avais lessivé toute la layette avec du savon doux pour bébé avant de les mettre dans des sacs, donc, ils étaient prêts à mettre aux bébés.***

On toqua à la porte de la chambre et je passai la première pour entrer doucement.

-Hey bonjour vous deux… ça va ?? dis-je en entrant doucement.

-Bella… viens-là ma petite sœur.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je l'embrassai pour le féliciter. Je me retournai pour voir Rosalie donner le sein à un des trois bébés. Les deux autres étaient dans des incubateurs à côté du lit, les trois incubateurs alignés sur le mur. Elle souriait. Elle avait l'air épuisée, mais elle avait un sourire collé au visage, un sourire de pur bonheur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse de toute sa vie, même pas le jour de son mariage. Emmet avait le même sourire lui aussi. Je ne pus que penser que je pourrais avoir le même sourire que Rosalie, qu'Edward aurait le même qu'Emmet et que Carlie sourirait elle aussi de voir sa famille s'agrandit et d'être une grande sœur.

Je me dégageai de l'étreinte de mon frère. Je pris la main de Carlie et me dirigeai vers le lit pour embrasser Rosalie. J'entendais Edward féliciter Emmet et lui remettre les cadeaux de naissances.

-Félicitations Rosalie… ça va ? demandais-je ne l'embrassant. Carlie en fit de même.

-Merci Bella… je suis tellement heureuse… si tu savais… dit-elle en pleurant de joie.

-Je sais Rosie… je suis fière de toi…

-Ils sont beaux… il s'appelle comment celui-là Rosalie ? demanda Carlie en montant sur

-Lui c'est Félix… c'est le plus gourmand… dit-elle en riant.

-Laissez-moi faire les présentations… Alors voici, la petite Emma Alice née la première à 06h01, ici dans les bras de sa maman, il y a Félix Edward né à 06h03 et le petit dernier, là, Alec Jacob né à 06h07, dit Emmet en pointant les incubateurs.

-Je peux le prendre, demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Oui, attends il va bientôt terminer de téter.

-C'est bien que tu puisses les allaiter, ça va leur faire un bon départ… lui dis-je doucement.

-Ouais, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir, vu qu'ils sont trois… les médecins me l'avaient déconseillés, mais, j'ai une tête dure, alors…ça fera le temps que ça durera… pour l'instant, je ne fais qu'en profiter et eux aussi…

Elle me parlait et faisait des gestes de tendresse et d'amour, lui caressant les cheveux, le bout du nez, le bébé agrippait son doigt et elle se penchait pour embrasser le sommet de sa tête. Elle me montra les breloques qu'elle avait acheté pour mettre sur les petites chaînes en or que je leur avais offert à noël. Il y avait un cœur pour Emma, un nounours pour Félix et un petit chaton pour Alec.

Le bébé se détacha du sein et Rosalie le mit en position pour lui faire faire son rot. Edward s'approcha et tendis les bras vers le bébé.

-Je peux…

-Oh oui… prends-le… dit-elle en lui souriant.

Edward prit le petit Félix dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il assoya le petit sur ses genoux en position assise et prit son menton entre le pouce et l'index de ses grandes mains. Il fit quelques cercles dans le dos avec son autre main pour aider Félix à laisser sortir l'air de son petit estomac.

J'étais obnubilée et émerveillée par la facilité d'Edward à prendre un si petit bébé avec lui. Un autre bébé se mit à pleurer doucement. Emmet se dirigea vers lui et ouvrit la petite porte pour le prendre dans ses bras. Emmet murmura des mots doux au petit Alec qui se calma tout de suite. Mon frère avec ses grosses mains tenait le petit et je fus ému de le voir calmer son fils avant de le passer à Rosalie pour le nourrir.

Il le mit dans les bras de Rosalie qui le mit au sein. Carlie s'installa sur le lit tout près de Rosalie et regarda doucement comment elle s'occupait de son petit bébé. On entendit Edward féliciter Félix en faisant éclater tout le monde.

-Hey petit bonhomme… tu vas battre ton père à ce rythme là…

Il souriait devant les grands yeux tout ouverts du bébé. Il le changea de position, pour le mettre sur son épaule et se leva pour le bercer doucement, comme il m'avait raconté qu'il faisait avec Carlie. C'était tellement naturel pour lui. Il avait une telle facilité avec les enfants s'en était déstabilisant.

J'étais déçue pour Carlie, elle n'avait pas pu prendre le bébé. Je m'approchai d'Edward et lui chuchotai à l'oreille.

-Carlie ma chérie… tu veux bien le prendre…

-Oui… dit-elle en se levant pour venir rejoindre son père.

Elle s'assoya dans le fauteuil berçant et Edward déposa le bébé dans ses bras. Son visage s'illumina. Edward s'agenouilla devant elle, pour s'assurer que le bébé était bien.

-Papa… je pourrai être une grande sœur ???

-Oh euh… je sais pas… un jour peut-être…

-Tu crois que je serai bonne pour être une grande sœur ??

-Tu seras une grande sœur formidable Carlie… répondis-je à la place d'Edward, ce qui me valu d'avoir tous les visages tournés vers moi.

Je souris à mon amoureux dont le visage s'était éclairé d'espoir en un seul instant. Je crois que je vais devoir répondre à ces allusions devant Edward ce soir…

-Alors Rosalie… ils sont en bonne santé ?? vont-ils avoir des complications, dont les médecins avaient parlés pendant ta grossesse, vu qu'ils sont prématurés ?? demandais-je.

-Le pédiatre est passé avant que vous n'arriviez… Ils vont nous garder plus longtemps pour pouvoir faire une observation afin de vérifiez justement s'ils auront des conséquences dus à leur prématurité.

-Et alors ?

-Oh, les médecins avaient prévus un accouchement prématuré alors, ils m'avaient fait des injections de cortisones pour la maturation des poumons des bébés, alors, tout semble correct.

-Dieu merci, soufflais-je.

Nous ne restâmes pas trop longtemps pour laisser Rosalie se reposer. Carlie était heureuse de sa visite et d'autant plus qu'elle a pu prendre les deux garçons dans ses bras et elle a aidé Rosalie à mettre la layette, que nous avions acheté, à Emma. Edward s'était fait un plaisir de changer la couche et de mettre la layette verte à Félix et moi j'avais eu besoin de l'aide d'Edward pour faire la même chose à Alec. Ça m'avait un peu découragée et je me remettais en question une fois de plus sur ma capacité à être maman d'un petit bébé.

C'est tranquillement et en passant par le supermarché qu'on rentra à la maison. On fit des steaks et des pommes de terre avec une salade verte pour le diner. Carlie était devenue une merveilleuse cuisinière pour faire les desserts. Alors, elle nous a fait un pouding au chocolat, elle était très fière.

Depuis noël, nous avions fait presque toutes les recettes de desserts du livre qu'elle m'avait offert. Elle avait pris beaucoup d'assurance et elle pouvait faire les plus facile à réaliser toute seule.

Nous mangeâmes tous les trois et après les bains, nous écoutâmes un film tous les trois enlacés sur le divan. Quand nous nous glissâmes dans notre lit et Edward m'attira à lui pour que je le regarde. Il scruta mes yeux et il se lança.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu as répondu à Carlie qu'elle sera une grande sœur formidable ??? parce que moi j'y ai cru l'espace d'un instant…

-Je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas te faire un faux espoir que je pourrais vouloir un enfant maintenant… j'ai juste dit la vérité… Carlie sera une grande sœur formidable…

-Bella… je l'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu en as envie… pourquoi tu refuses de faire un bébé ???

-J'ai peur…

-Peur de quoi ?

-Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, je te lai déjà dit…

-Bella, mon amour… tu seras la mère la plus attentionnée et la plus merveilleuse qu'un enfant pourra avoir… Carlie t'adore et te considère déjà comme sa maman.

-Je sais tout ça… mais si je n'y arrive pas…

-Je serai là pour t'aider… j'y suis arrivée une fois tout seul, j'y arriverai avec toi.

-Edward… si je n'y arrive pas et que tu dois t'occuper de ce bébé tout seul une fois de plus… je ne veux pas te décevoir… surtout pas sur ce sujet…

-Bella… comment est-ce que tu pourrais me décevoir. Si on a un enfant ensemble, on fera tout à deux. Le bébé, la grossesse, l'accouchement, l'allaitement, les couches, le bain, les purées et la discipline, même si c'est la partie la moins intéressante, on va la faire ensemble, je ne doute pas de toi.

-Edward… comment tu fais pour être aussi confiant…

-Je t'aime et je sais qu'on peut traverser les épreuves mais aussi les étapes de la vie ensemble.

-Je t'aime aussi, dis-je avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Edward pressa ses lèvres plus fort sur les miennes et descendit ses mains sur mes fesses pour me rapprocher de lui.

-Bonne nuit mon amour.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri.

C'est blotti contre Edward que je m'endormis ce soir-là.

Ce matin, nous étions le jour où Tanya devait appeler à mon travail pour prendre des nouvelles de Carlie. C'était aussi le matin où je devais recommencer ma pilule contraceptive. Sans en parler à Edward, j'avais laissé la petite pilule dans son emballage, remettant à ce soir la décision de la prendre ou non.

Edward m'accompagnait et nous parlerons tous les deux ensembles à Tanya en conférence dans mon bureau. J'étais tellement angoissée, j'appréhendais de savoir ce que Tanya voulait vraiment.

Nous étions dans mon bureau prenant un café latté attendant qu'Angela me transfère l'appel. J'avais les mains moites et je bougeais ma jambe nerveusement. Edward posa sa main sur ma jambe pour me calmer quand mon téléphone sonna.

-Calme-toi… ça va bien se passer.

J'appuyai sur le bouton pour répondre au téléphone.

-Isabella Swan, directrice commerciale, bonjour.

_-Isabella, bonjour c'est Tanya…_

-Bonjour…

_-J'ai plus de temps aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas fait d'autres appels cette semaine… Alors, tu as discuté avec Edward ?_

-Oui, j'ai discuté avec Edward… d'ailleurs, il est avec moi et tu es sur haut-parleur… il t'entend…

_-Oh… Salut Edward._

-Tu veux quoi Tanya ?

_-Edward je suis désolée…_

-Désolée… Tanya bordel, tu l'as carrément traumatisée… elle fait encore des cauchemars et elle se fige à chaque fois qu'elle voit une grande blonde aux cheveux longs… et toi tu ne fais qu'être désolée… tu te fous de ma gueule…

_-Elle va mieux ? _

-Et pourquoi je te le dirais ? tu te soucies d'elle maintenant ? Tu ne t'es jamais occupé d'elle, tu as préféré faire la fête et me laisser Carlie sur les bras… moi aussi Tanya j'avais 20 ans quand elle est née. Et tu sais quoi ? j'ai pris mes responsabilités je ne me suis pas dérobé…

_-Tu ne t'es occupé que d'elle… tu ne t'es jamais occupée de moi… tu étais fâché après moi d'être tombé enceinte… tu as toujours mis le blâme sur moi, j'étais la fautive et toi tu étais le papa merveilleux qui s'occupait de sa fille…_

-Tu ne vas pas me faire une autre crise de jalousie… j'y crois pas… j'étais fâché c'est vrai, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse… tu en étais à 7 mois de grossesse quand je l'ai appris et je n'étais même pas certain que cet enfant était de moi alors… me fais pas chier…

_-Je vais raccrocher… c'est à Isabella que je voulais parler… pas à toi… tu es de mauvaise foi…_

-Tanya, dis-je en mettant ma main sur la bouche d'Edward, lui faisant des gros yeux pour qu'il se taise.

Elle ne dit rien.

-Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de prendre ton appel avec Edward. C'est lui qui est responsable de Carlie… c'est lui et lui seul qui décide si je te donnes des nouvelles de Carlie.

_-C'est bon… je voulais éviter ce genre de discussion, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé toi, mais je comprends… je veux juste savoir si elle va bien… si j'ai ruiné sa vie… si elle pourra vivre normalement…_ dit-elle la voix qui tremblait un peu.

Je regardai Edward qui avait mis ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête entre ses mains, avant de répondre. Il me fit un petit signe de la main pour m'autoriser à parler avec Tanya.

-Elle va mieux… elle est suivit par un bon psychologue qui est en fait mon meilleur ami, Jasper… elle peut lui parler autant de fois qu'elle le veut… il lui a fait comprendre beaucoup de chose… surtout en ce qui concerne le comportement de mère que tu avais envers elle…

_-Génial… vous lui avez dit que je suis folle…_

-Pas du tout… même si on l'a pensé... Jasper lui a expliqué, dans des mots d'enfants, que tu avais probablement fait une dépression post-partum après sa naissance… que tu avais vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles et que tu aurais eu besoin de quelqu'un comme lui pour t'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ta tête…

_-C'est ce qu'il pense votre ami ?_

-Oui… d'après la description de tes comportements… mais Edward et sa famille étaient tous trop occupés avec Carlie et la frustration d'Edward pour t'apporter l'aide dont tu avais besoin… Carlisle s'en veut de ne pas avoir vu ta détresse…

_-Vous direz à votre ami Jasper qu'il a fait un bon diagnostic… d'après les séances avec mon psy ici… en lui racontant tout depuis ma grossesse, il en a déduit que c'était probablement ce qui m'était arrivé… que j'avais eu une période plus calme durant les 2 années où Edward a essayé de faire de nous une famille… je souffrais sans m'en rendre compte par la suite, j'étais toujours dépressive et je me vautrais dans l'alcool, la drogue et le sexe… mais je suis replonger à fond quand Edward t'a rencontré… je savais qu'il était amoureux et que l'illusion était fini pour moi… je faisais tout pour qu'il me donne de l'attention et ce même si c'était me prendre la tête avec lui…_

-C'est aussi ce qu'on en a déduit…

_-Edward ?_

-Oui…

_-Je te demande pardon… j'aurais dû te rendre ça plus facile… si je ne m'étais pas voilée la face en me persuadant que j'étais amoureuse de toi… nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui…_

-Écoutes Tanya… tu as juste oublié que ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle… Tu ne lui as jamais fait de câlin et tu t'en occupais le moins possible… tu voulais me faire payer à moi et par le fait même, tu le faisais payer à Carlie… Elle l'a comprit assez tôt que j'étais la stabilité… je suis triste que ça se soit terminé de cette façon… je n'ai jamais voulu priver Carlie de sa mère… tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix… tu voulais l'enlever…

_-Je sais… si tu savais comme je regrette… tu as fait ce qui était bon pour elle… tu as toujours su faire ce qui était le mieux pour Carlie._

-Je voulais la protéger de tout ça… de nos chicanes et d'une séparation douloureuse… mais tu as tout fait foiré…

_-Vous vivez tous les trois ensembles ???_

-Oui…

_-Elle me demande… je veux dire… est-ce qu'elle sait où je suis ?_

-Oui… elle le sait…

_-Tu crois qu'un jour elle va me pardonner de lui avoir fait ça ???_

-Je ne sais pas… on n'en est pas rendu là dans son cheminement.

Edward, tout comme moi, avait les yeux remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Je m'avançai vers lui et pris place sur ses genoux. Il nicha son nez dans mon cou et inspira un grand coup. Je décidai de prendre la parole puisque Tanya pleurait elle aussi à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tanya pour le moment, on essait de lui donner une vie stable qui correspond à la vie normale d'une fillette de 7 ans. En plus de ses cours de piano, elle prend des cours de ballet avec une amie de sa classe… ses résultats scolaires sont très bons et son comportement n'est pas problématique… mis à part quelques cauchemars…

_-Elle va bien… elle va vraiment bien… est-ce qu'elle parle de moi ?_

-Pas souvent… et quand elle le fait elle t'appelle Tanya…

_-Elle t'appelle maman ? _

-Non, mais elle me présente comme sa maman… elle me considère comme sa maman, mais ne m'appelle pas maman… j'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas raconter toute l'histoire et répondre où elle est sa maman…

_-Je vois que vous vous occupez bien d'elle… je ne serai qu'un souvenir alors ?_

-Tanya… jamais on ne lui a dit des méchancetés sur toi… on lui dit la vérité… dit Edward doucement.

_-C'est vrai ??? vous ne lui avez pas dit de m'oublier ??_

-Non… et je n'ai pas enlever tes photos dans les albums… je ne t'ai pas effacé de sa vie… elle t'a seulement mise de côté, elle se protège de cette façon pour l'instant et Bella et moi en font de même également.

_-Si un jour elle demande à me parler ou à me voir… tu lui permettras ???_

-Si elle est prête pour ça… probablement… mais pas avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision réfléchie… Je ne laisserai plus rien de traumatisant lui arriver... j'espère que je me fais bien comprendre…

_-Oui… je comprends Edward… j'ai beaucoup cheminé avec la thérapie ici… je comprends bien des choses… ça me fait du bien… j'aurais du faire ça bien avant… je dois raccrocher, il ne me reste que 5 minutes… je peux rappeler de temps en temps pour prendre de ses nouvelles ??? _

-Oui… mais de façon normale… je ne veux pas que tu nous harcèles… je te rappelle que j'ai la garde exclusive de Carlie et que je ne suis en aucun cas tenu de te donner de ses nouvelles, ni Bella d'ailleurs…

_-Je m'en souviendrai… une dernière chose._

-Oui…

_-Si je vous laisse mon adresse courriel, vous pourriez m'envoyer des photos ? je n'en ai aucune ici… quelques unes… celles qui marqueront les bons moments de sa vie ???_

-D'accord… souffla Edward.

_-C'est le personnel administratif qui s'en occupe. Je ferai appeler ta secrétaire Bella… je peux t'appeler Bella ???_

-Oui…

_-Merci beaucoup… ça me fait du bien de savoir qu'elle va bien…j'ai tout fait foiré, et c'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte… je dois vivre avec ça aujourd'hui et l'accepter… tu as tout fait pour que je sois bien dans cette situation… tu te préoccupais de mon bien-être… tu as toujours été un papa merveilleux Edward, ne doutes jamais de toi d'accord…_

-Oui… on va bien s'en occuper… ne t'en fait pas pour elle…

_-Bella… j'en ai pour presque 7 ans ici… alors… je te confie ma fille… j'ai vu comment tu l'as défendu contre moi… tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé partir avec elle… j'espère que tu lui apporteras tout ce dont je n'ai pas su lui donner et tout ce dont elle a besoin dans sa vie… toute la présence maternelle qu'elle n'a pas eu… _

-Merci Tanya… ça me touche vraiment beaucoup… je m'occupe d'elle.

-_Au revoir_ dit-elle juste avant de couper la ligne.

_Oh mon dieu, si je m'attendais à ça !!! nous venions de parler avec une Tanya transformée… _

Edward était figé les yeux dans le vide, le visage rempli de larmes. Je passai mes mains sur son visage pour le prendre en coupe. Il me regarda avant de me serrer contre lui. Nous déversâmes un torrent de larmes laissant sortir toute la pression de la dernière semaine. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Tanya m'avait confiée sa fille.

Longuement après cet appel, Edward et moi avions pleuré. Nous étions resté enlacés longtemps sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas si Edward réalisait ce qui venait de se passer. Moi je ne savais plu quoi penser. Être heureuse de cet appel, pouvoir vivre en sachant que toute tentative méchante de la part de Tanya est maintenant quaisi impossible, ou voir cet appel comme une tentative de mieux nous amadouer pour mettre le grappin sur Carlie, dès que nous aurons le dos tourné.

Edward resserra sa prise sur moi avant de prendre la parole.

-J'arrive pas à y croire…

-Moi, non plus Edward, j'y crois pas…

-Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parlé comme ça… sauf peut-être à Cuba… avant Carlie… avant tous les problèmes…

-Elle était comment à 19 ans ???

-Oh… pleine de vie… fougueuse… déterminée… une jeune femme survoltée qui aimait faire la fête et aller danser la salsa et le merengue… elle avait toujours des idées farfelues… même Alice s'entendait avec elle…

-Tu veux rire ???

-Non… elle s'amusait beaucoup quand on faisait la fête…

-Je croyais qu'elle avait toujours été chiante ???

-Aux États- unis oui… À Cuba, elle était différente… elle aidait sa mère, ses sœurs et les enfants de ces dernières… les hommes travaillent très fort pour faire vivre leur famille et les femmes s'occupent des enfants… Elle s'occupait des enfants et travaillait à la boîte où je l'ai rencontré…

-Différente ouais…

-Ça prit une tournure épouvantable quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de moi… je ne voulais pas la croire… je n'avais même pas penser à Tanya en revenant là… j'avais une petite amie depuis quelques mois à Seattle qui m'attendait pour aller passer le reste de l'été au chalet de ses parents…

-Elle a du être anéantie quand elle t'a vu rentrer avec Tanya ?

-Ouais… Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus d'elle, que je ne l'aimais pas…en fait ça faisait 2 mois que je sortais avec elle, je lui ai dit qu'elle ne m'avait pas manqué et bla bla bla… elle a eu une grosse peine d'amour… ses parents ont même appelés Carlisle pour savoir pourquoi j'avais fait croire à leur fille que j'étais amoureux d'elle, tellement elle était anéantie.

-Tu ne lui a pas parlé de Tanya et du bébé ???

-Non… je n'étais pas capable… je l'ai dit juste à James et Victoria, tant que je ne savais pas si Carlie était ma fille… cette pauvre fille a eu le cœur brisé à cause de Tanya… j'avais la rage au ventre à cause de Tanya… mes parents étaient dépassé par les évènements à cause de Tanya… Alice est partie de la maison à cause de Tanya… bref… j'ai tout mis sur la faute de Tanya et je ne l'ai pas aidée au début comme je l'aurais dû… c'était moi qui était chiant…

-Bref, c'était un foutu bordel !!! soufflais-je.

-Ouais… c'est vrai qu'avant Carlie, à Cuba, elle a essayé de me faire voir le bon côté des choses… elle était prête à tout pour avoir une famille avec moi… j'ai été con…

-Edward, tu avais 19 ans… on ne pense pas plus loin que le bout de son nez à cet âge… tu l'as dit toi-même… tu voulais juste la baiser parce qu'elle était canon, pas pour la marier…

-Sauf que j'aurais pu lui faire la vie plus facile au début… c'est juste après la naissance de Carlie… mon père m'a fait un speach sur les responsabilités familiales et là j'ai acheté une maison et je me suis occupé de Carlie… laissant Tanya vouée à son propre sort… dans une dépression post-partum qui nous a mené à vivre toutes ces atrocités…

-Edward… ne te mets pas tout le blâme sur toi… Tanya a ses torts elle aussi…

-Je sais… mais j'étais tellement convaincu qu'elle le faisait pour me faire payer de ne pas être amoureux d'elle que ça n'a fait qu'empirer la situation… on s'est enlisé dans une vie et une routine qui était la notre, avec ses disputes, ses je m'en foutisme de l'autre et j'en passe… Les seules fois où on pouvait paraître normale comme famille, c'était quand on faisait des sorites les trois ensembles… au resto, au parc, au cinéma… mais à la minute où Carlie était dans une autre pièce, on finissait par se marcher sur les pieds…

-Tu crois qu'elle était sincère ?? Qu'elle pense vraiment tout ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Je voudrais bien le croire… je vais demander à Alec s'il peut vérifier si elle suit vraiment une thérapie et si elle nous a dit la vérité pour Carlie... Ensuite, on verra ce qu'on décidera pour lui donner des nouvelles de temps en temps…

Je hochai la tête.

-Bella ?

-Oui…

-Je ne veux plus que tu paniques de la sorte. J'ai passé une semaine d'enfer. Et même si je t'avais promis de ne plus avoir peur que tu me quittes… j'avoue que ça m'a empêché de dormir ces dernières nuits…

-Je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas te faire paniquer… j'étais effrayée de me retrouver sur le carreaux… je n'ai pas de document qui dise que je suis la mère de Carlie dans son cœur… J'ai une fille et j'ai bien l'intention d'être là pour elle…

-Merci d'être encore là… vous êtes toutes ma vie…

-Je serai toujours là Edward…

Il embrassai mon front et me fit lever.

-Je dois aller travailler, on se voit ce soir…

-D'accord… bonne journée, dis-je après l'avoir embrassée.

Je retournai à mon travail jusqu'au dîner que je pris avec Angela. Je lui racontai alors tout ce qui s'était dit avec Tanya et Edward. Elle pensait que c'était une bonne nouvelle pour nous. Jacob vint m'embrasser et s'assurer que j'allais bien, me faisant promettre de le tenir au courant de ce qui allait s'en suivre avec Tanya.

Je terminai ma journée de travail et parti chercher Carlie au service de garde. Edward rentrerait aux mêmes heures et nous préparerons le souper ensemble.

Après le souper et le bain, Edward et Carlie jouèrent quelques morceaux de piano pour moi qui les écoutaient en sirotant ma coupe de vin. Ils étaient ma famille, ma fille, mon amoureux, ma famille.

Carlie alla se coucher. Je l'accompagnai et lui lu une histoire d'un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de son école. Edward nous laissa seule toute les deux pour aller terminer une affaire pour son travail le lendemain, n'ayant pas eu le temps de la terminer à cause de sa présence pour le téléphone de Tanya. Je regardais Carlie qui s'était endormie et je soupirais en repensant que je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse maintenant et que les problèmes laissaient la place au bonheur, à notre bonheur.

Je passai par la salle de bain avant de rejoindre Edward qui avait terminé son travail et m'attendait pour discuter avant de dormir. Je regardai la plaquette de contraceptif dans ma main. Je devais recommencer aujourd'hui. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps, j'avais pris ma décision, je balançai tout le contenu dans les toilettes et jetai la plaquette dans la poubelle.

_À nous le bonheur..._

* * *

**Voilà… je vous ai mis une fin avec une scène où Bella nous fait tout un revirement de situation et là vous comprenez pourquoi ils vont se reprendre pour les lemons…lol…**

***** Ma mère avait fait ça avec un ensemble layette jaune qu'elle avait acheté pour mon deuxième garçon. Vu que j'avais repris les vêtements de mon garçon le plus vieux… elle voulait que mon bébé ait un vêtement neuf juste pour lui… ça m'avait fait vraiment plaisir******

**Je tiens à vous préciser, que je ne voulais pas mettre les bébés en danger même s'ils étaient nés prématurément. Ils seront suivis plus rigoureusement par les pédiatres, mais n'auront pas les difficultés ni les petits poids des prématurés, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas parlé de leur poids… Je ne voulais pas non plus mettre trop d'emphase sur ces bébés, même s'ils ont été importants dans la décision de Bella…**

**J'ai recommencé à travailler… donc j'écrirai moins le soir avant de m'endormir… ce sera peut-être long avant de poster… ne vous inquiètez pas… je vais poster les reviews une journée ou deux avant le chapitre… teaser somme à l'habitude à la centaine… **

**J'espère que vous me direz combien vous avez apprécié en faisant péter ma boîte courriel… Merci pour tous ces mots d'encouragement, vous me faites chaud au cœur et ce sont ma récompense pour vous écrire ces chapitres… **

**Pardonnez-moi si j'ai laissé quelques fautes dans ce chapitre, je l'ai posté rapidement et pas relu autant que d'habitude...**

**Je profite de l'occasion pour vous souhaiter une merveilleuse année 2010.**

**Au plaisir**

**Merci de me lire**

**isasoleil**


	27. CHAPITRE 27 : NOTRE FAMILLE

**Bonjour les filles…**

**Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ???**

**Mon chapitre était en presque terminé, mais mon frère m'a appelé et j'ai fait comme Alice, en bonne et merveilleuse sœur que je suis, j'ai accepté de prendre ma filleule de 2 ans pour 2 jours et une nuit afin qu'il puisse partir en week-end avec sa femme… j'imagine que pour ça vous serez compatissante…lol…**

**J'ai eu un mal de fou à faire le début de ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite, mais j'ai arrêté de le reprendre, je m'embrouillais plus que d'autres choses… alors voilà je poste quand même… ne m'en voulez pas trop… je me suis probablement repris dans le LEMON…lol… et même s'il est moins long qu'à l'habitude... **

**Pour vous tenir informer, il ne reste probablement qu'un ou deux chapitres en plus des BONUS à la fin... mais comme j'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à faire avancer l'histoire, je crois que je vais la terminer, quitte à y mettre une suite plus tard... dans quelques mois... **

**C., Celti, : **merci beaucoup

**Bébé23 :** Merci, j'avais peur de voir les réactions des téléphones de Tanya, tu me rassures… Bella a craqué de voir Edward avec le petit Félix dans les bras et lorsqu'il a changé les couches… vous l'avez toutes compris, la naissance des triplés a sonné la cloche de Bella…

**Gwendoline :** J'en ai surpris plusieurs avec ce revirement de situation pour Tanya… Je voulais montrer qu'il y avait une raison plus grave que la non réciprocité entre les sentiments de Tanya et Edward comme raison des agissements de Tanya envers Carlie… Ça faisait longtemps que j'y pensais, mais je ne savais pas trop comment faire évoluer dans l'histoire… Je vais essayé de faire des lemons "essais" intéressant pour vous, il me reste juste à voir si je vais la faire devenir enceinte rapidement ou si je vais les faire "essayer" plus longtemps… lol…

**Dominique :** Bien sûr qu'elle lui dira…

**Matrineu54 :** Toutes vous êtes unanime… vous êtes heureuse d'apprendre que Bell avait jeté sa plaquette de pilule…

**Audrey :** Merci pour l'information… sur internet je n'ai trouvé que l'appellation de cortisone pour ces injections…

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27 : NOTRE FAMILLE **

* * *

Voilà 2 jours que j'avais jeté ma pilule au toilette et je ne l'avais pas encore dit à Edward. Me rappelant les débuts de Rosalie, j'étais passée par la pharmacie pour débuter la prise d'un comprimé de 1mg d'acide folique par jour afin de prévenir les malformations du tube neural du bébé à venir.

J'aurais voulu attendre l'anniversaire d'Edward, mais je ne voulais pas prendre la chance de faire l'amour et de devenir enceinte le premier mois, sans qu'Edward ne sache que je pouvais devenir enceinte. Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis que je l'avais arrêter, même si je savais que le cycle n'était pas propice à concevoir, j'avais préféré une séance intense d'un merveilleux 69 avec mon homme hier soir pour ne pas risquer de briser le rêve d'Edward.

Je revenais chez moi après le travail et je m'arrêtai au service de garde pour prendre Carlie. Edward était parti ce matin pour Santa Monica et revenais vendredi soir très tard dans la soirée ou encore dans la nuit. J'avais trouvé une façon de lui apprendre que j'étais prête à faire un bébé avec lui, soit de lui envoyé des énigmes tout au long de la semaine, espérant faire une sorte de chasse au trésor improvisée pour qu'il ne comprenne qu'une fois de retour à la maison, avec toutes les réponses aux énigmes en main. Même si le temps de mon cycle ne serait pas le moment idéal pour concevoir vendredi, je crois que je ne regretterais pas ce qui suivrait l'annonce. Pour ça, j'avais fait appel au maître d'hôtel pour qu'il glisse des indices dans la suite d'Edward ces deux prochains jours et ce soir. Je lui avait envoyé des photos par courriel qu'il avait fait imprimer pour les mettre dans les boîtes. J'ouvris la porte du service de garde et je me dirigeai vers la salle de musique pour prendre Carlie qui terminait son cours de piano. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me fit un grand sourire et se jeta dans mes bras.

-Salut ma puce… dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Salut Bella…

Carlie ramassa ses affaires et on salua son professeur de musique pour rentrer à la maison. On se fit une salade de pâtes avec un méga sandwich qu'on mangea devant la télé. Ça faisait partie d'un de nos moments préférés qu'on passait ensemble, chaque fois qu'on le pouvait.

-Moi j'aime ça quand papa il va à ses réunions, ça nous permet de passer une soirée mère-fille… c'est important d'en faire pas vrai Bella ?

-Bien sur ma chérie… j'adore nos soirée mère-fille… dis-je en l'embrassant.

Elle voulait sans cesse se faire rassurer sur notre relation. Notre relation était solide et à chaque jour elle se solidifiait de plus en plus. J'en étais maintenant certaine, Tanya ne pourrait pas interagir pour la dissoudre. Peut-être un jour Carlie voudrait revoir Tanya, mais ce jour là, notre relation n'en souffrirait pas et je serai là avec Edward pour la soutenir si ça se passait mal. Nous avions décidé d'attendre de voir comment ça se déroulerait avec Tanya avant d'aviser Carlie.

Les leçons terminées, Carlie pris son bain et je lui racontai une histoire avant de la glisser dans les draps de mon lit, avec Mojito, comme à chaque fois qu'Edward ne dormait pas ici, nous en profitions. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et mi fit couler un bain chaud plein de mousse. À mon tour, je m'y glissai et en profitai pour parler un peu au téléphone avec Edward. On se racontait nos journées et après s'être dit bonne nuit, je sortis du bain. J'étais toujours autant débordé au travail et j'arrivais ici, épuisée après chaque journée. Je décidai donc de me coucher tôt.

Je m'installai dans mon lit, Carlie dormait tranquillement à côté de moi. Il était près de 21h00 et je décidai d'envoyer le SMS à Edward pour commencer la petite chasse au trésor, le SMS qui consistait à lui donner les règles du jeu.

_Salut mon amour  
Je sais qu'on vient de se parler, mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
Je t'ai préparé une chasse au trésor durant ton séjour, histoire que tu penses à nous durant ton séjour et pour récolter des indices qui te mèneront à un superbe trésor qui se trouve ici à Phoenix.  
À partir de maintenant __Edward, n'aura pas le droit de m'appeler, nous allons fonctionner par SMS seulement.__  
Alors, voilà le premier indice pour trouver le premier trésor… le deuxième indice demain matin…  
__**1- **__**Souviens-toi de notre première séance câlin où tu as découvert la meilleure chose sexuelle que tu aies vécu…**_  
_Je t'aime  
Bella…_

J'appuyai sur envoyer… je me demandais combien de temps il prendrait avant de me répondre…

Je pris mon livre sur la table de chevet. Mojito se rapprocha de moi et s'installa contre ma cuisse et se mit à ronronner.

Près de 30 minutes après avoir envoyé le SMS à Edward, mon portable vibra.

_Mon amour  
Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux de cette petite chasse au trésor.  
Je peux me rappeler ce merveilleux moment où tu m'as fait jouir juste avec tes seins…  
Je suis assis sur le transat et le regarde la merveilleuse photo de toi, qui se trouvait dans la boîte…  
J'ai trop hâte au prochain indice…  
C'est excitant, de s'envoyer des SMS comme au début…  
Bonne nuit  
Je t'aime  
Edward_

Je souris à la lecture de son message. Je lui retournerai le prochain indice demain matin. Je posai mon livre sur la table de chevet et me collai contre Carlie pour m'endormir.

J'ouvris les yeux avant le réveil… j'attrapai mon portable pour envoyer le deuxième indice à Edward pour qu'il ait le temps de trouver le deuxième trésor avant de partir pour son travail.

_Bon matin mon chéri, je t'envoie le deuxième indice…  
Bonne journée  
Bella__**  
2- Là où j'ai pris mon pied pour la première fois dans cette suite.**_

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Mojito me suivit. Je lui mis de la nourriture dans son bol et changeai son eau. J'avais encore de la pâte à gaufre dans le frigo, je décidai donc d'en faire pour notre petit déjeuner à Carlie et à moi.

-Salut Bella…

-Hey salut ma puce, dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Oui, si tu veux… tu peux mettre les napperons et les couverts.

Elle se leva et s'exécuta tout en continuant la conversation.

-Bella, tu crois qu'on pourrait aller voir les bébés ce soir ?

-Humm… je ne crois pas non… il y a l'école demain et je ne voudrais pas que tu te couches trop tard..

-Oh… demain soir alors ??

-Ça peut s'arranger pour demain soir…

-Génial… tu crois que Rosalie elle va vouloir que je m'occupe d'eux toute seule comme une grande ?

-Oh … pas pour tout, mais je pense que tu pourras aider pour les bercer et peut-être attacher les boutons pressions des pyjamas…

-Moi j'aimerais bien pouvoir changer une couche.

-Une couche ?

-Oui… comme ça quand tu auras un bébé, je pourrai t'aider et m'occuper de mon petit frère ou de ma petite soeur

-Ça te ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir un petit frère et une petite sœur. ???

-Bien sûr… tous mes amis à l'école ils en ont tous… moi, non… j'aimerais bien être une grande sœur…

-On va te le dire la première ma puce si on fait un bébé ma puce…

-C'est vrai ?? J'ai vraiment très hâte, Bella.

-Moi aussi, soufflais-je.

-Tu as hâte ?? tu veux faire un bébé ?? Quand ??? papa il est d'accord ??

-Hey, du calme… je te promets qu'on va t'en parler quand on va en faire un, d'accord ??

-D'accord ! dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner avant de commencer la course pour se rendre à l'école pour Carlie et moi au travail. J'arrêtai au café du coin pour prendre mon précieux latté du matin que je savourerai tranquillement en regardant mon horaire pour la journée. J'imagine qu'il faudra que je diminue, voir arrête ma consommation de caféine, si je deviens enceinte.

-Bonjour Angela… dis-je en m'arrêtant devant son bureau pour prendre le pouls de la journée.

-Bonjour Bella… j'ai déjà mis les messages de la boîte vocale sur ton bureau et le la copie pour le reste des contrats pour les livraisons de véhicules d'aujourd'hui. J'ai remis l'original au vendeur responsable de la vente.

-Très bien.. Merci…

Mon portable vibra enfin. J'avais hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de ce qu'il avait trouvé.

_Hey ma belle…  
C'est une photo de moi (???) que j'ai découvert dans la boîte à surprise…  
Je t'avouerai que pour l'instant, je ne comprends pas du tout où tout ça va me mener…lol…  
Il me tarde de voir le prochain indice et surtout ce qui se trouve dans la prochaine boîte à surprise…  
Je t'aime aussi  
passe une belle journée…  
Edward… XXX_

Je lui envoyai l'indice suivant, tout de suite, histoire de le faire mariner un peu.

_Hey mon beau…  
Tu vas devoir attendre d'avoir tous les éléments pour arriver à la conclusion et trouver ton trésor…  
Je t'aime…  
**3- La pièce où tu m'as fait l'amour le plus sensuellement du monde  
**Bonne journée  
Bella_

J'appelai Rosalie pour lui dire que j'allais venir avec Carlie le lendemain. Elle m'avoua qu'elle était soulagée, puisqu'Emmet devait obligatoirement aller à son travail pour accompagner un étudiant dans une épreuve de judo pour une compétition importante à laquelle il avait aidé à s'entraîner. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à rester seule avec les bébés, même si elle était encore à l'hôpital avec eux.

Elle voulait m'appeler pour me demander de venir mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps. Sa mère voulait y aller mais Rosalie en avait déjà vue de toute les couleurs depuis la naissance qui avait eu lieu il y a à peine 5 jours et ne voulais pas se taper les différences de générations sur la façon de s'occuper d'un bébé.

-Bella… un appel pour toi sur la ligne 2…

-Merci Angela…

Je décrochai pour prendre l'appel.

-Isabella Swan, directrice commerciale, bonjour.

_-Salut Bella…_

-Salut Alice…

_-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir chercher Carlie demain soir._

-Hummm… je vais avec Carlie voir Rosalie, Emmet doit se rendre à une compétition avec un jeune… je ne crois pas qu'elle voudra manquer la chance de voir les bébés…

_-Oh… je peux venir la prendre à l'hôpital.. je voulais aller diner avec elle acheter quelques vêtements et terminer par le cinéma avec plein de popcorn… _

-Tu n'auras pas le temps de faire tout ça !!!!

_-Je sais… je pourrais juste faire le cinéma et la garder pour dormir chez moi… Jasper, il est de garde et il a prévu de voir quelques patients à l'hôpital, histoire de les accommoder…_

-C'est oui… répondis-je rapidement alors qu'elle venait de prononcer les mots magiques "dormir chez moi".

_-C'est oui ??_

-Pour venir la chercher et surtout pour la garder dormir chez toi !!!

_-Humm… je vois… Edward reviens demain alors… et tu es en manques…_

-C'est exactement ça !!!

_-Perverse !!!_

-Dit la fille qui possède une dizaines de vibro…

_-Jalouse !!!_

-Ouais… ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas eu de tête à tête avec '"_Georges_", dis-je en me rendant, sachant pertinemment que je perdrais à ce jeu.

_-Tu vas me préparer son sac et je passe la prendre à l'hôpital vers 18h30, ça va ?_

-Parfait, à demain.

La journée passa à une vitesse monstre avec tout le travail à terminer. J'avais déjeuner avec Jacob, ça lui avait fait du bien. Il commençait à paniquer le bébé serait là dans moins de 2 mois et il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je lui avait donner le numéro de portable d'Edward, il voulait absolument avoir des trucs et des conseils pour savoir comment devenir un papa. Il était effrayé de ne pas réussir. Edward le rassurerait, j'en était certaine, de plus, il avait déjà parlé avec Edward sur ce sujet et il m'avait avouer que ça lui avait fait du bien. Maintenant, il était prêt à passer à une autre étape dans l'apprentissage bébé.

Edward m'envoya un message pour me dire qu'il avait trouvé l'autre boîte à surprise.

_Ma belle…  
J'a eu beaucoup plus de misère à trouver celui-là.  
J'ai passé par la salle de bain avant de me diriger vers la chambre…  
si j'ai bien compris, c'est la première fois qu'on est venu ici et c'était après avoir été dansé et je t'ai fait l'amour sur une chanson d'Aerosmith…  
J'ai découvert une belle photo de Carlie…  
Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de monde, j'ai une amoureuse et une fille exceptionnelle.  
Merci  
On se voit demain… tu me manques…  
Edward…_

J'avais dormi avec Carlie et on avait encore une fois diner devant la télé. J'avais terminé la lecture de mon livre assise dans mon lit sous les couvertures. J'avais envoyé ce matin le dernier indice à Edward en me levant et il n'avait pas tardé à me répondre cette fois.

_Tu as bien compris, c'est cette fois là… de toutes façons tous les indices concernant notre première fois dans cette chambre….  
Tu me manques aussi… j'ai hâte à ce soir pour pouvoir me blottir dans tes bras…  
Voici le dernier indice…  
**4- Réconfort et passion sur un piano.  
**Je t'aime…  
Bella_

_J'ai très hâte de te voir…  
Je suis heureux de la dernière photo… On fait une belle famille tous les trois…  
À ce soir, je t'aime  
Edward…_

Le midi j'étais allée dans une boutique de vêtements pour bébé et j'avais pris un ensemble de layette blanc, que j'avais fait mettre dans une boîte cadeau. J'étais devant l'école de Carlie et je l'attendais qu'elle vienne me rejoindre.

-Salut ma puce, allez viens, Rosalie nous attend, j'ai pris le goûter qu'on a préparer ensemble hier et on va directement à l'hôpital.

-Salut Bella… je suis toute excitée… j'ai hâte d'aider Rosalie.

Je lui souris. Une fois de plus, je me réconfortais d'avoir pris la bonne décision, je voulais agrandir ma famille et devenir la Bella heureuse en amour, tourner la page sur les histoires amoureuses décevantes que j'avais eu et aller de l'avant.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Rosalie. Je me retrouvai devant une Rosalie complètement épuisée. Elle avait les yeux cernées, les cheveux désordonnés, pleins de taches sur son pyjama et deux bébés qui pleuraient dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se mit immédiatement à pleurer. Je déposai rapidement les sacs et je me dirigeai vers elle pour prendre au moins un bébé. Carlie arriva aussi vite que moi avec deux suces dans les mains. Elle en mit une au bébé garçon que Rosalie tenait dans ses mains, pour ensuite mettre celle d'Emma, qui était dans mes bras.

-Merci ma puce c'était une bonne idée, dis-je alors que les bébés se calmaient un peu.

Rosalie sanglotait maintenant. Je la fis asseoir sur le lit et avec mon bras libre je la serrai contre moi.

-Je n'ai pas réussi… à rester seule… même pas 5 minutes…

-Rosalie, donne-toi tu temps… c'est trois bébés que tu as… ça demande plus de temps pour assurer toute seule.

Carlie avait enfiler le porte bébé sur ses épaules et vint se placer devant moi.

-Bella… mets un bébé dedans, je vais me promener doucement… je vais faire très attention…

Rosalie se leva avant moi et installa le petit Alec, dans le porte bébé après l'avoir ajusté à la taille de Carlie, comme si c'était une délivrance pour elle d'avoir des bras pour s'occuper d'un de ses bébés, même si cette personne était une fillette de 7 ans.

-Mets ta main sur derrière sa tête doucement… dit Rosalie d'une petite voix.

Je regardais Carlie faire tranquillement ce que Rosalie lui avait dit. Elle était toute délicate dans ses mouvements. Et je la vis faire ce que Rosalie faisait à chaque fois qu'elle avait un bébé blotti contre elle, elle embrassa le sommet de la tête de Alec. Rosalie revint s'asseoir sur le lit .

-Rose… ils ont mangés ?

-Oui tous les trois je viens de terminer… Emmet a endormi Félix et Alec, mais ce dernier s'est réveillé quand Emma a chigné après sa tétée…

-Ok… tu vas sous la douche et Carlie et moi, on s'occupe d'endormir les deux autres… dis-je en mettant ma main sur son genou.

-Tu crois que ça va aller ???

-Oui… Alice s'en vient… ne t'inquiète pas va prendre une douche.

-Merci…

Elle rassembla ses affaires et parti en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre du temps pour elle. Je m'empressai d'appeler Alice pour qu'elle apporte son attirail beauté, évidemment cette dernière y avait pensé et elle était en route pour arriver plus tôt que prévue. Même si Rose était épuisée, je suis certaine qu'un brushing lui fera le plus grand bien, elle qui était toujours bien mise, ça la réconforterait surement.

-Ça va ma grande ?

-Oui… tu veux lui mettre une couverture, je pense qu'il a froid… répondit Carlie.

-Bien sur…

Je me levai doucement pour prendre la couverture dans le petit lit et la mettre autour du bébé. Il avait laissé la suce pour son pouce, il était à croquer. Carlie chantait une petite chanson douce.

-Où as-tu appris à t'occuper d'un petit bébé ?

Elle me sourit avant de me répondre.

-C'est Kristen… finalement elle trouve ça bien un petit frère… c'est elle qui m'a dit comment l'amoureuse de son père lui avait appris à endormir le bébé, alors, j'ai fait comme Kristen m'a raconté, et ça marche, je peux devenir une grande sœur maintenant, répondit-elle fière d'elle.

Alice entra doucement dans la chambre quelques minutes après mon appel, les bras chargés de paquets.

-J'avais déjà prévue le coup… je lui ai même pris un pyjama et des pantoufles à la boutique près de mon travail… chuchota-t-elle.

Elle vint m'embrasser après avoir déposé ses sacs et embrassé Carlie. Elle me prit Emma des mains prétextant que c'était SA filleule. Eh oui, c'était Alice…

-Alors Carlie… Bella t'a dit que tu venais dormir chez nous ?

-Oui… Jasper il va être avec nous ??

-Je ne sais pas… il voit des patients ce soir.

-S'il est là, on pourra lui faire des "_couettes_" comme la dernière fois ?

-Quoi ??? vous faites des "_couettes_" à Jasper ??? m'exclamais-je.

-Oui et une fois on l'a maquillé pendant qu'il dormait… s'esclaffa Carlie.

-Je suis contente d'apprendre ça, dis-je en riant.

Rosalie sortie de la salle de bain au même moment, avec une mine un peu mieux. Elle embrassa Alice et on lui raconta pourquoi on riait. Elle voulait absolument avoir une photo la prochaine fois qu'elles feraient ça. Jasper avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de tout ce qui était fille avec ses cheveux mi-longs et bouclés et pour le maquillage, on ne pouvait même pas lui en mettre à l'halloween alors, je vous laisse deviner combien il détestait ça. Il ne voulait pas avoir de maquillage dans les pores de sa peau qu'il traitait au petits soins avec des crèmes qui coûtaient la peau de fesses. Ça avait pour effet de lui donner un beau teint et une peau de pêche.

Alice lui ordonna presque à Rosalie de s'installer sur la chaise pour lui faire un brushing après l'avoir retourné direction salle de bain pour enfiler son nouveau pyjama.

Alice avait su remonter un peu le moral de Rose. En plus de lui avoir arranger les cheveux, elle lui avait mit juste un peu de fard sur les joues et sur les paupières. Rose avait demandé à Alice de raccourcir ses ongles afin de ne pas égratigner la peau mince et fragile des bébés. Elle était heureuse d'avoir l'allure un peu plus soignée qu'à notre arrivée et le sourire lui était revenu.

Carlie et Alice venait de partir pour aller regarder leur film et se goinfrer dans le popcorn. Mon goûter avait été une réussite et j'avais rangé le reste dans le frigo des infirmière pour Emmet, lorsqu'il reviendrait vers 20h30 et j'avais décidé de rester avec ici jusqu'à son retour.

-Merci Bella d'être venu.

-De rien Rose. Tu m'appelles quand tu veux et je viendrai t'aider, tu as vu comment Carlie était heureuse d'avoir endormi Alec… Tu peux appeler Alice aussi pour faire coiffer tes cheveux pendant que tu allaites, je suis certaine que ça lui ferait plaisir de s'occuper de toi…

-Oui… je crois que je vais lui demander… ça va me remonter le moral… et avec Carlie vous pourriez venir aussi, elle est douée, ça lui a vraiment fait plaisir… il ne va rester que toi à convaincre que vous êtes fait pour avoir un bébé Edward et toi…

-Ouais… je sais…

-Edward a l'air décidé…

-Je sais aussi…

-Tu vas en faire un ?

-Rose, je ne voudrais pas te mentir et je voudrais parler avec Edward avant d'annoncer qu'on est en essai bébé… on pourrait en reparler disons dans quelques jours ???

-Tu t'es décidée ?? tu as arrêté ta pilule ? tu vas le dire bientôt à Edward ???

-Hey, tu t'es recyclée en agent du FBI ?? Je parle avec Edward ce soir… après j'aviserai… de plus, tu vas pouvoir être ma référence non ?

-Oh, je suis heureuse pour toi Bella… Edward est un type bien… avec Carlie vous formez une belle famille et il serait injuste de ne pas en faire profiter un bébé d'avoir des parents aussi biens. Mais surtout, laisse-moi au moins le temps de me faire une routine avant de me prendre comme référence…

-Merci Rosalie.

-Salut les filles, dit Emmet en ouvrant la porte.

-Hey nounours… ça bien été, demandais-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

-Oui, il s'est mérité la deuxième place sur le podium, alors on peut dire que c'est gagné. Vous avez mangé quoi pour diner ??

-Attends-moi, je vais te chercher ce qu'il reste…

-Oh mon dieu !!! s'exclama-t-il alors que je le vis regarder Rosalie.

Il se dirigea vers elle et il se jeta sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Je sortis et attendis un peu pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Lorsque je rentrai, Emmet était toujours à lui caresser le visage et Rosalie souriait. Je déposai l'assiette sur la table et je leur fis un signe de la main que je quittais, ne voulant pas briser ce moment. Rosalie m'envoya la main et Emmet se retourna pour en faire de même.

Il était presque 21h00 et Edward était sur le point de rentrer. Je pris une douche rapide et enfilai une nuisette et string sexy. Je fis un détour par la cuisine pour prendre le champagne, les fraises et le sceau à glace, avant d'allumer des chandelles, de mettre de la musique douce et de m'installer avec ma boîte au trésor sur mon lit. J'attrapai une revue et me plongeai dans la lecture de potins artistiques les plus anodins les uns que les autres. J'étais bien trop excitée pour me plonger dans un roman.

Lorsque j'entendis les clés dans la serrure, j'appuyai sur envoyer pour qu'Edward reçoive le message que j'avais déjà écrit quelques heures plus tôt.

_**5- Enlève tes vêtements et rejoins-moi dans notre chambre, je t'attends.**_

Je surveillais les moindres bruits que j'entendais. J'entendis les clés lorsqu'il les déposa sur la table près de l'entrée. J'entendis la porte se refermer après avoir reconnu le bruit de la valise rouler dans la pièce. Je perçu la vibration de son portable quand il reçu mon message. Je croyais entendre ses vêtements tomber sur le sol, mais j'entendis plutôt des pas aller et venir pour finalement entendre le bruit de l'eau de la douche dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque le bruit de l'eau cessa, je versai le champagne dans les flûtes et j'attendis mon homme.

Edward entra dans la chambre, tous les trésors en main, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, ses cheveux humides en bataille, le corps ruisselant de gouttelettes d'eau sexy sur son torse.

-Bonsoir, souffla-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Bonsoir, répondis-je avant que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Il ne se contenta pas de déposer un baiser. Il se jeta littéralement sur ma bouche et prolongea presqu'immédiatement le baiser en passant sa langue dans ma bouche et en inclinant sa tête pour approfondir ce merveilleux baiser qui dura jusqu'à ce que nous manquions d'air.

-Humm… Où est Carlie ?

-Chez Alice… répondis-je alors que je mettais à genou sur le lit et l'attirer à moi dans un autre baiser.

-Qui dois-je remercier ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Alice…

-Va falloir… (smack)… que …(smack)… je la remercie…(smack)… ma sœur…(smack)… est …(smack)… la meilleure sœur…(smack)… de la planète …(smack)… mais après…(smack)… tu m'as trop manquée…(smack)…

Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus entreprenantes et je devais reprendre mon sang froid, je ne devais pas faire l'amour avec lui avant de lui avoir parlé. Je le repoussai doucement. Il me regarda ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

-Bella… ça va ?

-Oui… c'est juste que je voudrais qu'on parle…

-On aura tout le temps que tu voudras pour parler après, murmura-t-il avant de plonger son visage dans mon cou pour l'embrasser sensuellement ma faisant frissonner.

-Edward non… on parle maintenant… là tout de suite… dis-je plus sérieusement.

Il se figea sous le ton de ma voix et me regarda, cherchant une fois de plus à savoir pourquoi.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau où j'avais installé le champagne. Je m'emparai des flûtes et lui en tendit une. Il prit le temps de s'asseoir sur le lit, étant resté à genoux au centre du lit, avant de prendre la flûte. Je pris place près de lui de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait l'air paniqué et ses yeux faisaient l'aller retour entre mon corps et mon visage.

-Edward…

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

-Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important et ça ne pouvait pas attendre… dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je le vis déglutir et hocher la tête.

-Tu as emporté les indices ?

-Oui…

Il attrapa les photos qu'il avait mit sur la table de chevet et il sourit en les regardant.

-Tu as une idée de ce que ça voulait dire, de la suite logique pour trouver ce qu'il y a dans le trésor, demandais-je alors que je lui tendais la boîte.

-Non… en fait j'ai juste pensé que tu étais heureuse d'avoir une famille unie… souffla-t-il.

-Oui, entre autre chose… tu veux l'ouvrir ???

-Oui…

Il commença à déballer le papier qui recouvrait la boîte. Là, maintenant, j'avais la trouille… j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Même si j'étais certaine de vouloir un bébé, là, je me serais sauvée en courant. Je regardais les moindres faits et gestes pour jauger sa réaction.

Il ouvrit la boîte, j'avais mis un ensemble layette blanc, soit petite camisole, petit pyjamas, une paire de bas, un petit bonnet, une petite couverture, un petit canard en peluche et un hochet jaune que j'avais acheté hier midi et leva les yeux vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Il prit le petit pyjama dans ses mains et le regarda avant de reposer son regard dans le mien. Je me mordis la lèvre nerveusement, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? est-ce que… est-ce que tu es enceinte, demanda-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas dire si en ce moment il aurait été heureux ou malheureux si ça avait été le cas. Aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage, comme s'il était fermé.

-Non… Edward, non… je... c'est…

Il haussa les sourcils, m'incitant à continuer mon explication.

-Edward… je voulais juste te dire par ce trésor, que j'avais finalement pris ma décision.

-Et ?, dit-il un peu plus d'excitation dans la voix.

-Je n'ai pas recommencé ma pilule comme je l'aurais dû il y a cinq jours.

-Attends… es-tu vraiment en train de dire ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

Je ris à son excitation avant de répondre.

-Absolument… J'ai pris ma décision… Edward, je veux un enfant… un enfant avec toi…

-Oh merci mon dieu, s'extasia-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras me serrant très fort.

Il me serra contre lui longtemps avant de se reculer pour me regarder.

-J'ai vraiment eu peur d'être mis une fois de plus devant le fait accompli… Je suis désolé Bella, je n'ai certainement pas eu la réaction à laquelle tu t'attendais…

Je lui souris. Je lui donnai une flûte de champagne et l'invitai à trinquer.

-Tu es pardonné…

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

-À nous deux, à notre famille et au bébé qu'on fera bientôt… dis-je en faisant choquer nos flûtes. Edward fit comme moi et porta le champagne à ses lèvres.

Nous prîmes le temps de boire le champagne dans notre flûte que je remplis à nouveau en continuant notre conversation.

-J'ai appris beaucoup avec Rosalie, et si j'ai bien compté, j'en suis à la 12e journée de mon cycle, ce qui fait que je serai en ovulation dans environ 2 jours…et…

-Et ? dit-il

-Les spermatozoïdes ont une durée de 2 jours dans l'utérus…

-Et ?

-Si on fait l'amour ce soir, on pourrait pouvoir faire un bébé… enfin... on pourrait avoir l'impression qu'on fait un bébé...

-Bella… si tu savais combien je suis heureux de t'entendre me dire que je pourrais te faire un bébé… j'ai juste envie de te prendre depuis que je suis arrivé… et là… c'est encore plus fort…

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ???

-Je ne veux pas te baiser… si on a fait un bébé… c'est parce que je t'aurai fait l'amour ma Bella…

Il prit une fraise dans le plateau et me la tendit. Je la mis entre mes dents et refermai mes lèvres dessus laissant un bout dépasser. Je m'approchai d'Edward en me mettant sur mes genoux. Il fit le mouvement nécessaire afin de pouvoir prendre avec ses dents le morceau de frais qui dépassait de ma bouche.

Après avoir croqué dans le fruit tous les deux, il prit mes lèvres dans un baiser doux et sensuel. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche mélangeant notre salive et le jus de la fraise. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher le plus possible de lui. Je ne pus que gémir sur sa langue lorsque je sentis son érection monstre butter contre mon ventre.

Rapidement ses mains se firent plus entreprenant en passant directement sous ma nuisette pour trouver très facilement le chemin jusqu'à mes seins qu'il empauma alternant avec des cercles sur mes pointes. Il approfondit le baiser en penchant légèrement sa tête. Continuant sa montée sur mon corps, il finit par enlever ma nuisette et la balancer sur le lit.

Notre baiser rompu, il en profita pour embrasser mon cou, ma gorge et descendant vers ma poitrine il glissa sa langue autour de chacun de mes mamelons pour les faire durcir encore plus qu'ils le sont. Il me fit lever debout sur le lit afin de me libérer de mon string caressant du bout de son nez la peau de mes cuisses remontant lentement vers mon intimité.

Il passa une main sous mon genou droit et le fit passer sur son épaule. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux pour tenter de me tenir en équilibre alors qu'il passait sa langue sur ma fente humide. Je renversai ma tête en arrière et gémis sans gêne sous la sensation de sa langue qui se faisait e plus en plus taquine en s'insinuant toujours plus profondément entre mes plis intimes, me tenant fermement les fesses de ses grandes mains.

-Humm oui… Edward… c'est bon…

Il prit mon clitoris entre ses lèvres et l'aspira dans sa bouche pour le téter amoureusement faisant des pressions avec ses lèvres. Il caressa l'entrée de mon vagin avec un doigt et je balançai des hanches pour chercher plus de friction. Il fit entrer un doigt, puis un autre faisant des vas et vient doux et longs les faisant courber à chaque fois qu'il arrivait au fond de moi, faisant trembler mon point G. Au bout de quelques mouvements, je jouis fortement sur le visage de mon amant en criant son nom et en m'agrippant encore plus à ses cheveux.

Je renforcis ma poigne dans les cheveux d'Edward, pour le faire lâcher mon sexe auquel il donnait encore de petites caresses avec sa langue et ses lèvres pour s'assurer que je jouissais le plus longtemps que je pouvais. Je pus me mettre au même niveau que lui, en descendant sur mes genoux. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai avec passion.

-Je t'aime Edward…

Il me fit allonger sur le dos et il saisit une flûte de champagne. Il fit couler en une fine ligne le champagne frais sur ma peau, de ma poitrine, passant par le creux entre mes seins jusqu'à mon nombril qu'il remplit. Je frissonnai au contact du liquide sur ma peau chaude. Edward me sourit et repris sa course sur mon corps en léchant chaque goutte de champagne qui mouillait mon corps, aspirant même la peau de mon ventre entre ses lèvres. Sa langue s'amusa plus longuement dans mon nombril et je gémis sous les chatouilles.

-Bella… j'ai tellement envie de toi… souffla-t-il en laissant ma bouche.

Me chérissant, ou plutôt me torturant de caresses, qu'il me faisait avec ses doigts, sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue, son nez. Je me tortillais sous lui voulant encore plus, cherchant toujours plus. Edward plongea son regard dans le mien lorsqu'il me pénétra.

-Je t'aime Bella… je t'aime comme un fou… dit-il en posant son front sur le mien.

Ses mouvements en moi étaient doux, longs. Sa main droite caressait ma cuisse et en la plaçant derrière mon genou, il fit remonter ma jambe sur sa taille changeant l'angle de mon bassin et la profondeur de ses pénétrations.

-Putain… grogna-t-il lorsque je resserrai mes parois vaginales en même temps que ses poussées.

Je m'accrochai à son cou, l'attirant à moi et comme lui, je nichai mon visage dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur merveilleuse. Je levai mon bassin pour venir à la rencontre de ses mouvements.

-Plus fort Edward…

Il augmenta de suite la force de son va et vient en roulant des hanches faisant une merveilleuse friction sur mon pubis. Je passai mes mains sur ses fesses et suivis son mouvement en les serrant. Je les sentais se serrer sous mes mains, elles étaient tellement dur et ça m'excitait de sentir le creux se former de chaque côté lorsqu'il entrait en moi.

Je gémissais sans cesse tellement c'était bon. Edward mordilla mon cou ce qui me lança des chocs électriques comme à chaque fois qu'il s'attardait sur cette partie de mon anatomie. J'étais proche de la jouissance et mes gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus incohérents. Edward prit mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné en stoppant ses mouvements.

Il continuait de m'embrasser, me faisant des choses totalement érotique et sensuelle avec sa langue dans ma bouche qu'il laissa finalement pour reprendre notre souffe, ne bougeant toujours pas son bassin.

-C'est réel Bella… on peut vraiment faire un bébé ?

-Bien sur que c'est réel… tu croyais quoi ??? que j'allais fuir toute ma vie ?

-Non… c'est juste… trop beau pour être vrai.

-C'est vrai… c'est réel mon amour… allez fait-moi jouir… dis-je en faisant se resserrer mes parois intimes sur son sexe toujours en moi.

-Encore s'il-te-plaît… comment t'arrives à faire ça ???

-Comme ça ? demandais-je resserrant plus fort.

-Oh putain oui… comme ça…

Il recommença à bouger en moi d'abord lentement et il accéléra ensuite. Il se mit sur ses genoux en écartant le plus possible mes cuisses et attira mon bassin vers lui avec ses mains sur mes hanches. Ce n'était plus lui qui bougeait en moi, mais moi qu'il faisait glisser sur son érection. Mes seins bougeaient en rythme avec le mouvements, les draps frottaient contre la peau de mon dos, douce sensation et la vibration de mon corps lorsque le gland de mon amant arrivait au fond de mon ventre me firent perdre la tête.

-Oui… Edward… comme ça… encore…

Il continuait ses assauts sur mon corps et je sentais qu'on était tout près de la jouissance. Il rapprocha sa prise vers mon ventre, son pouce de mon clitoris et le caressa doucement de son pouce. Il le descendit vers mon intimité, cherchant à l'humidifier de mon excitation pour revenir faire des cercles sur mon bouton de plaisir.

-Oh mon dieu Edward…

-Jouie mon amour… laisse-toi aller… haleta-t-il.

Je m'agrippai aux draps, lorsque je sentis que j'allais enfin connaître la libération de cette merveilleuse torture. Mon dos se cambra sous la force de la jouissance et je hurlai mon plaisir sans aucune retenue.

-OH PUTAIN… EDWAAARRD…

-Hummm…OUIIIII !!! BELLAAAA !!!

Edward se laissa tomber sur ses mains, respirant fort et bougeant toujours des hanches langoureusement entre mes cuisses. Moi j'avais une main sur mon front et j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits. Je posai mon autre main sur le torse d'Edward, lui intimant un mouvement de recul. S'il continuait à se mouvoir en moi, je ne serai jamais capable de me calmer.

Il comprit, il se retira donc en se laissant tomber sur le dos à côté de moi le souffle tout aussi court que le mien. Il chercha ma main sur le matelas et quand il la trouva, il entrecroisa nos doigts. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes comme ça, profitant juste du calme et de la merveilleuse sensation post orgasmique.

Edward se leva pour fermer la musique et ranger le plateau à la cuisine. Il était encore flambant nu lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les draps et nous glissa dedans me serrant contre lui pour nous laissé emporté dans les bras de morphée.

_Bip bip bip bip_

-Allo…

…

-Hey ma puce… tu vas bien ?

…

-Oui… passe-la moi… à plus tard, j'ai hâte de te voir… je t'aime…

…

-Doucement Alice… oui…. Non, on dormait encore…

…

-D'accord… ok… c'est bon, on va être là, on bouge pas… merci Alice…

Edward se rapprocha de moi et enfouit son visage dans mon cou en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? murmurais-je encore endormie.

-Elle va venir reconduire Carlie après son cours, elle veut nous parler de quelque chose concernant son mariage.

-C'est dans combien de temps ça ?

-Humm… presque deux heures… il est 08h30…

-Il nous réveillerons alors… colle-toi sur moi… l'invitais-je en pensant qu'il s'endormirait contre moi. J'avais tort.

Edward se replaça contre mon dos et se colla ou plutôt se plaqua contre mon dos me faisant très bien sentir son érection matinale contre le bas de mon dos. Ses mains se mirent à caresser mon corps effrontément se précipitant sur mes seins qu'il prit en coupe et qu'il massa avant de faire rouler les mamelons entre ses doigts, m'arrachant des soupirs de plaisir.

-Edward… je voulais dormir… soufflais-je difficilement.

-Bella… mon amour… ce n'est pas souvent qu'on peut faire du bruit… en plus… on a un bébé à faire… argumenta-t-il en embrassant mes épaules, laissant même sa langue traîner indécemment.

-D'accord, mais je ne participe pas, je me laisse faire et je profite égoïstement de tout le plaisir que tu me feras ressentir.

-Humm… intéressant… ce qui me laisse carte blanche sur ce que je peux te faire ?

-Si tu veux…

-Je peux même sortir ma boîte magique et t'attacher à notre lit et disposer de ton corps magnifique comme bon me semble, susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant de la mordiller.

Je me levai d'un coup dans le lit et l'interrogeai du regard. Pas que ça m'aurait dérangé et que j'avais peur d'une telle expérience, mais pas ce matin, j'étais plutôt du genre câlin tendresse.

Edward éclata de rire avant de se jeter sur ma bouche.

-Te moque pas de moi Cullen…

-Jamais j'oserais… alors… tu te laisses faire en profitant égoïstement de tout le plaisir que je te ferai ressentir.

-Absolument…

-Mais… tu n'échapperas pas à ma boîte magique… j'ai dit que je te ferai essayer, je le ferai… mais quand nous aurons plus que deux heures…

-Fais-moi du bien, maintenant que tu m'as bien réveillée…

Il me remit dans ma position initiale, son torse contre mon dos, son érection contre le haut de mes fesses. Il me fit des caresses tout le long de mon corps pressant ma cuisse pour la faire passer vers l'arrière par-dessus la sienne, m'écartant le plus qu'il était possible, j'étais à sa merci et c'était des plus excitant. Je sentis immédiatement son pénis frotter contre ma fente humide des baisers et des caresses sensuelles d'Edward sur mon corps. Il ne me laissa pas trop attendre avant de me pénétrer doucement. Il allait en moi sensuellement, caressant de ses doigts expert mes seins et mon clitoris gonflé par le désir que j'avais de lui et je vécu une fois de plus un orgasme foudroyant dans ses bras.

Edward me laissa dormir et me réveilla un peu avant que Carlie arrive avec Alice et Jasper. J'eu juste le temps de prendre ma douche et de passer un vêtement sport décontracté avant de rejoindre mon homme qui m'avait fait un petit déjeuner avec bagel, fromage à la crème et fruits frais avec un café latté, avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

-Bella ! dit Carlie en courant vers moi.

Je l'attrapai et la serrai fort contre moi. Elle était toujours dans sa tenue de ballet et elle sautilla en faisant des pas de danse pour aller embrasser son père.

-Mon petit papa d'amour… tu m'as manqué… dit-elle en lu mettant un gros baiser sur la joue.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi ma princesse… souffla-t-il en nichant son visage dans les boucles de sa fille inspirant profondément.

-J'aime ça passer du temps mère-fille avec Bella, mais j'ai hâte que tu arrives après deux jours… Une famille ça ne doit pas se séparer trop longtemps… dit-elle avec détermination.

-Vous m'avez manqué… moi j'étais tout seul… tu es chanceuse d'avoir passé du temps seule avec ta maman, j'imagine que vous avez parlé de choses de filles pas vrai… et elle aussi elle était contente d'être avec toi, lui répondit-il.

-Tu ne sauras pas de quoi on a parlé, c'est un secret entre une maman et sa fille, pas vrai Bella ?

-Un secret juste pour nous… désolé papa, répondis-je en le taquinant.

Alice et Jasper suivirent et prirent place à côté de moi. Je les embrassai en me levant pour leur faire un café latté. Jasper me suivit pour discuter.

-Ça va ?

-Oui… ça m'a fait du bien de pouvoir dormir un peu plus tard ce matin. Même si Edward s'occupe de Carlie le samedi matin, ce n'est pas comme quand il n'y a pas de bruit dans la maison.

-Oui, j'ai vu combien elle pouvait parler autant qu'Alice le matin et si tôt, à croire quelles ont un bouton on/off, souria-t-il.

On prit les cafés et on se dirigea vers la table pour discuter. Alice voulait qu'Edward joue au piano durant la messe à l'église et elle voulait que je sois sa demoiselle d'honneur. Carlie sa petite bouquetière et que finalement il voulait savoir si je pouvais leur trouvé un modèle de voiture pour la cérémonie, chose que je confierai à Jacob. Comme le mariage aura lieu à la fin d'août et que ce serait la fête de Carlie presque en même temps, ils voulaient qu'on aille avec eux à Cuba passer une semaine au bord de la mer dans le condo de Carlisle et Esmé, après la nuit de noces. Partir le lendemain tout le monde ensemble et eux prendrait une autre destination pour la semaine suivante tandis qu'on reviendrait.

-Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Carlie serait heureuse de fêter son anniversaire sur la plage non ? demanda Alice surexcitée.

Edward et moi on se regarda, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Nous ne leurs avions pas encore parlé du téléphone de Tanya.

-Alice, c'est une super idée, mais… commença Edward.

Même si Tanya semblait vouloir se repentir, nous étions encore hésitant.

-Mais ??? insista-t-elle.

Je sentis le regard de Jasper sur moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Carlie avant de répondre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle entende.

-Tanya nous a appelé la semaine dernière, chuchotais-je.

-Oh… dit Alice en mettant la main sur sa bouche.

On leur expliqua la conversation qu'on avait eu avait Tanya et qu'on attendait toujours l'appel d'Alec et Jane pour savoir si tout ce qu'elle nous avait dit était véridique.

Alice sembla déçue de ne pas pouvoir faire les réservations pour les vols. Elle croyait vraiment qu'elle pourrait profiter d'une semaine à Cuba avec sa famille et faire partager à Jasper une partie de sa vie.

-Je suis désolé Alice, dit Edward en la serrant contre lui.

-C'est bon Edward, on va regarder pour trouver une autre idée.

Je lui souris et elle tendit la main pour que je puisse la saisir dans la mienne, et nous nous serrâmes très fort. Une fois de plus Tanya venait mettre un nuage gris sur le bonheur de la famille Cullen, mais cette fois, ils auraient une autre solution et ne resteraient pas à regarder le nuage se dissiper avec le vent.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu… que vous êtes contente de la réaction d'Edward et de la façon dont Bella a annoncé à Edward qu'elle avait arrêté sa pilule.**

**Carlie prend encore plus d'assurance et pour le plus grand bonheur de tous…**

**Merci de me lire **

* * *

**COUP DE GUEULE**

**Juste pour donner mon support à toutes celles qui ont subi du plagiat. Depuis quelques temps, on dirait que c'est une maladie… Ça me dépasse complètement, je ne comprends pas comment une personne peut être si peu honnête en prétendant avoir écrit une histoire et surtout une fiction… J'espère sincèrement que toutes les personnes qui me lisent le font dans un seul but : passer du bon temps en lisant une histoire qui leur plaît… pour se divertir…**

**Nous les auteurs de fic, on passe beaucoup de temps à mettre en place les éléments de notre histoire et à construire des chapitres appréciables pour nos lectrices… On se donne corps et âme pour faire des chapitre intéressants et créer des intrigues, on prend ça à cœur et je crois que le respect de l'auteur est de mise, c'est primordial.**

**Voilà, il fallait que ça sorte… J'espère que si l'une ou l'un (parce qu'il y en a un) d'entre vous retrouve une de mes fics à un endroit qui ne m'appartient pas, vous aurez l'amabilité de m'avertir… merci…**

**A+**

**Isasoleil**


	28. CHAPTIRE 28 : NOTRE VIE

**Salut les filles…**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre… il est différent des autres, du au fait qu'il a beaucoup plus de dialogue entre les personnes et en plus, il y a beaucoup plus de personnages dans ce chapitre. Pour celles qui espère Bella enceinte dans ce chapitre, eh bien désolé, mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fois… **

**Bébé23, Gwendoline, Camille **: Merci.

**Audrey **: pour le vote ce ne sera pas nécessaire…tu as déjà gagné… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…lol…mais chut… c'est un secret…lol…

**Matrineu54 **: parce que Tanya est en prison à Cuba… c'est sur, elle ne peut pas sortir de prison, mais pour éviter des problèmes, ils ne savent pas s'ils vont y aller.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 28 : NOTRE VIE**

* * *

Avec Jasper et Alice on a discuté longuement sur la façon de parler à Carlie pour Tanya. Même si on risquait de la replonger dans le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu, Jasper nous conseillait tout de même d'être honnête avec elle et de la traiter comme on traiterait avec une adolescente. D'après Jasper, Carlie pouvait comprendre beaucoup de chose du haut de ses presque 8 ans. Elle avait vécu des situations difficiles et malheureusement ou heureusement elle avait vieilli avant son âge.

Jasper avait fait beaucoup de séance « placotage » avec elle et ce même juste pour ne pas qu'elle perde le fil. Souvent, ce n'était pas toujours officiel, souvent, juste amical au téléphone ou pour manger une glace, pour la faire parler, pour ne pas qu'elle garde le moindre doute dans sa tête.

Donc, Jasper avait comme idée que Edward devait lui en parler puisqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait savoir où elle était. Alors, elle souhaitait certainement savoir si ell avait appelé. Qu'il était mieux de jouer franc avec Carlie pour ne pas lui imposer ses choix à lui et qu'elle lui en veuille plus tard de ne plus avoir de contact avec Tanya.

Après un appel à Alec avec Jasper, nous avions eu dans la journée la confirmation écrite par le psychiatre de la prison que Tanya était bel et bien en thérapie et qu'il était présent lors de sa conversation avec nous et qu'Edward pouvait être rassuré sur les bonnes volontés de Tanya.

Alors, nous avions décidé, de lui parler aujourd'hui en prenant le déjeuner sur le balcon dans la balançoire. Étant dimanche, elle aurait probablement la journée et la soirée pour digérer les informations. Carlie mangeait en parlant de tout et de rien ainsi que de se qui se passait à son école quand Edward se lança.

-Carlie, tu veux toujours savoir que je te le dise quand j'ai des nouvelles de Tanya ?

Carlie leva les yeux vers son père, mais ne répondit pas.

-Il y a quelques jours Bella et moi on a discuté au téléphone avec Tanya. Elle voulait savoir comment tu allais.

-Pourquoi elle voulait savoir ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Elle a rencontré un monsieur qui fait le même travail que Jasper. Il lui a fait raconter des choses et elle a compris que c'était très mal ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle avait été méchante avec toi.

Carlie jouait avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette et son regard était fixé sur ce qu'elle faisait. Je regardai Edward et je vis qu'il avait remarqué lui aussi. Je l'encourageai d'un signe de la main de continuer.

-Elle était contente de savoir que tu allais bien, que tu suivais maintenant des cours de ballet avec une amie de ta classe et que tu ne faisais plus de cauchemars à cause d'elle.

-Comment elle sait que je fais des cauchemars ? dit-elle brusquement.

-C'est moi qui lui a dit, qu'elle t'avais fait beaucoup de peine, que tu avais peur et que tu faisais des cauchemars à cause d'elle.

Carlie brusqua sa fourchette dans la nourriture avec force jusqu'à la faire tomber par terre. Ses petites épaules tremblaient et sa respiration s'intensifiait.

-Tu m'avais dit qu'elle ne me ferait plus de mal, que je ne la verrais pas pendant très longtemps, qu'elle ne pouvait pas me faire peur, qu'elle ne pouvait plus être avec moi, explosa-t-elle avant de courir vers sa chambre en pleurant.

-Eh merde… souffla Edward les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Ça va aller… on pensait bien faire, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Il se leva pour aller trouver Carlie, mais je l'empêchai.

-Laisse-là toute seule un petit moment.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son piano. Il joua sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que Carlie sorte de sa chambre presque une demie heure plus tard, les yeux rougis par les larmes, les sanglots toujours dans la gorge faisant tressauter son petit corps.

Edward stoppa net et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui en la parsemant de baisers sur la tête, se confondant en excuses de l'avoir fait pleurer.

-Papa… je n'ai pas besoin de Tanya…

La porte de notre appartement s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Jasper essoufflé qui se stoppa lorsqu'il vit Edward et Carlie. Je lui lançai un regard d'interrogation. Il me montra son portable en disant « Carlie » silencieusement. Il me fit chut avec son doigt et nous retournâmes notre attention sur Edward et Carlie.

Carlie avait mit une main sur le visage de son père et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Quand je vais être grande et que je vais pouvoir aller à Cuba toute seule, je vais aller lui dire à Tanya combien j'ai eu de la peine à cause d'elle.

_D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait ça ?_

-Jasper, il a dit que j'aurais le droit de faire ça. De lui dire toute la peine qu'elle m'avait faite, regarde, dit-elle en tendant un cahier à Edward.

Edward le prit dans ses mains.

-Si tu veux, tu peux le lire. C'est Jasper qui me la offert. Dedans, je peux écrire les choses que je voudrais dire à Tanya, les belles journées et les mauvaises journées, ça s'appelle un journal intime.

Je sentais les larmes rouler sur mes joues et Jasper passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Carlie continua son explication.

-J'en ai deux. Un juste pour moi et l'autre, avec Jasper on lit ce que j'ai écris durant la semaine. Des fois, j'écris la même chose dans les deux et j'en parle avec Jasper. Ça s'appelle discuter.

Edward n'avait toujours pas réagit.

-Papa… regarde… Jasper il écrit aussi des messages dedans… on pourrait le lire ensemble… Jasper il voulait qu'on en parle ensemble, pour que tu comprennes, que tu me comprennes moi… tu pourrais écrire des messages et on pourrait discuter après comme avec Jasper.

Elle essayait de faire comprendre à son père comment elle avait fait avec Jasper pour arriver à faire comprendre à ce dernier ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête d'enfant. Je me collai à Jasper, le serrant pour lui montrer que j'étais fier de ce qu'il avait accompli avec Carlie.

-Je ne suis plus un bébé, je suis une grande fille… pas assez grande pour m'occuper de moi toute seule… j'ai besoin de mon papa et de maman, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Elle me considérait toujours comme sa maman. Silencieusement, j'avais eu peur que lui parler de Tanya lui fasse réaliser que sa mère ce n'était pas moi.

-Carlie, tu peux lui dire ce qu'on a décidé de faire tous les deux, l'encouragea Jasper.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je vais écrire, moi-même, une lettre pour Tanya pour lui dire comment je vais et Jasper va m'aider pour écrire que je ne veux plus la voir, que je n'ai plus besoin d'elle, tant que je ne serai pas prête à aller la voir toute seule quand je vais être grande.

-C'est très bien ma puce… répondit Edward.

-Je m'excuse d'avoir crié après toi, pardon papa…

-Tu es pardonnée mon amour… je t'aime, lui répondit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Edward serra sa fille encore une fois avant de la poser par terre. Carlie vint vers moi et je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir lancé ma nourriture par terre…

-C'est ok ma puce… soufflais-je des sanglots dans la voix.

J'ouvris le bras et elle vint s'y blottir pour verser encore quelques larmes. J'entendais vaguement Edward et Jasper se dire toute la reconnaissance qu'il se vouait, et c'est à ce moment là que je vécu un des plus beau moment de ma vie.

-Je t'aime maman, souffla Carlie avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie…

-Tu voudrais bien me faire un sandwich ??

-Oui, viens…

-Tu voudrais en faire un à Jasper… je voudrais discuter avec lui dans ma chambre.

-D'accord…

Je fis donc des sandwichs pour Jasper et Carlie et ils partirent discuter assez longtemps dans la chambre de Carlie. Jasper resta avec nous un bon moment, nous relatant les nombreux échanges qu'il avait eu avec Carlie ces derniers temps et dont il n'avait pas parler à Edward, attendant que Carlie soit prête à discuter avec son père. Carlie était devant la télé et moi je faisais quelques plats pour la semaine.

-Edward, je suis heureux que tu le prennes aussi bien. J'attendais qu'elle soit prête à te révéler ses émotions face à Tanya. C'est la raison pour laquelle on a écrit tout ce de quoi on parlait, pour ne rien oublier quand on discuterait avec toi.

-Jasper, tu as fait un travail merveilleux avec ma fille. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'en serai reconnaissant éternellement.

-Bon j'y vais, Alice va paniquer, je suis parti en trombe après l'appel de Carlie. Bientôt avec Carlie on fera la lettre pour Tanya, elle m'a dit qu'elle était prête à la faire et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle ne va pas la ménager. Je vais par contre essayer que ça reste décent. Je ne voudrais par qu'elle écrive des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard.

-D'accord. Merci Jasper, lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

Le film de Carlie terminé nous jouions à la Wii avec le tapis de danse presqu'une heure, avant de prendre le repas du soir. Ensuite, après le bain, à ma demande Edward nous a lu une histoire dans le lit de Carlie.

-Bonne nuit ma princesse.

-Bonne nuit papa.

-Bonne nuit ma puce.

-Bonne nuit maman, à demain.

On lui fit un dernier bisou avant d'aller s'installer sur le balcon pour se balancer tous les deux en amoureux.

-Encore une journée riche en émotion, dit Edward regardant l'horizon.

-Oui… mais c'est notre vie à nous. Vivre plein d'émotion et toutes plus forte les unes que les autres, souriais-je.

-Tu sais que mon rêve que ma fille t'appelle maman s'est réalisé aujourd'hui…

-Oui… tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer combien j'en suis heureuse. Je sais qu'elle me considérait comme sa maman, mais de l'entendre me le dire directement m'a complètement rempli de bonheur et d'amour. Comme si j'avais ce besoin au fond de moi et qu'elle venait de le combler d'un seul mot. Je suis fière d'être sa maman, celle qu'elle a choisi.

-Comment pouvait-elle en choisir une autre, tu es la maman parfaite et je l'ai su à la minute où je suis rentré du poste de police et que tu dormais avec elle dans ton lit. Moi, c'est de toi que je suis fier, ma Bella.

-Merci Edward… merci d'être dans ma vie et de faire qu'elle soit si belle. Que notre amour grandisse toujours et de plus en plus, même après chaque épreuve qu'il y a sur notre route.

-Merci à toi Bella… c'est toi qui nous a sauvé… toi qui a redonné un sens à notre vie, autant à Carlie qu'à moi… je t'aime…

-Autant que je t'aime, dis-je en passant une jambe par-dessus lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, passant ma langue sur les lèvres cherchant à batailler avec la sienne si douce, si chaude, si parfaite, si Edward Cullen en fait.

Edward gémit dans ma bouche quand je roulai des hanches créant une friction entre nos deux sexes. Il passa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'intima un mouvement sensuel qui me fit gémir à mon tour. Il agrippa mes fesses de ses mains et me porta, alors que j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et mes bras autour de son cou, sur le couvercle du piano.

Il resta entre mes jambes, pressant sa magnifique érection contre mon intimité, tout en enlevant le haut de mon pyjama. Il sourit comme à chaque fois qu'il découvrait que je n'avais pas de sous-vêtements.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi… tellement envie de te faire un enfant… ma Bella…

Il plonge sur me seins avec ses mains et sa bouche, les pressant, titillant, mordillant et tirant mes tétons, me faisant cambrer sous les caresses et soupirer de plaisir. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi et l'autre, derrière, pour m'appuyai sur le piano, m'offrant ainsi, plus à mon amant.

Il enleva son t-shirt et je réalisai que nous étions sur le piano et dans le salon. Si Carlie se réveillait, elle pourrait nous surprendre.

-Edward… Carlie… pourrait nous voir… soufflais-je.

Il leva la tête et regard autour de lui, réalisant ce que je venais de lui dire.

-T'as raison…

Il me reprit dans ses bras et je m'agrippai encore à lui et il nous dirigea vers notre chambre où il verrouilla la porte après l'avoir fermée.

J'étais coincée entre son corps et la porte. Il reprit ses baisers et ses caresses encore plus érotique et humides qu'au salon. Comme si inconsciemment il se retenait dans le salon.

Il fit glisser mon pantalon sous mes fesses et il les caressa fermement en grognant dans mon cou. Je n'eu pas le temps de l'aider à l'enlever qu'il nous fit tomber sur le lit me surplombant de son merveilleux corps. Il tira sur mes pantalons en descendant sa langue sur ma peau jusqu'à mon sexe palpitant. Remontant ses mains, il écarta mes cuisses et me maintint dans cette position fermement, m'empêchant de bouger, même me tortiller de plaisir.

Il plongea sur mon sexe avec sa bouche me faisant exprimer mon plaisir lorsque je sentis sa langue s'insérer dans la moiteur de mon intimité et je criai tant la sensation était forte.

Il revint titiller mon clitoris avec sa merveilleuse langue. J'étais au bord de l'explosion, tellement c'était excitant d'être maintenue dans cette position complètement à sa merci. J'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux avec force et criai mon plaisir en le plaquant contre mon sexe, cambrant mon dos et frémissant sous la force de l'orgasme.

-EDWWAAARRDDD !!! AAAAHHHH!!! OUIIII !!!

Je sentis Edward sourire contre mon sexe avant de remonter jusqu'à ma bouche me libérant de la prise qu'il avait sur mes cuisses. Je tremblais encore de la force de mon orgasme.

-Tu es tellement belle dans la jouissance… susurra-t-il en se lovant contre moi.

Je reprenais mon souffle tranquillement tandis qu'Edward me caressait tendrement du bout des doigts.

-Papa… maman… appela Carlie derrière la porte qu'elle venait d'essayer d'ouvrir.

Je me tournai vers Edward les yeux écarquillés sous la panique d'être surpris. Edward se leva et enfila difficilement son boxer et son bas de pyjama par-dessus son érection. Tandis que j'enfilais ma nuisette rapidement.

-J'arrive ma princesse, dit Edward après avoir inspirer.

Edward ouvrit la porte pour laisser apparaître une Carlie avec Mojito dans les bras, les cheveux en bataille et baillant.

-Elle a mal maman ?

-Euh non …

-Pourquoi elle a crié alors ??

-Oh… ça… dit Edward.

-Papa, il me faisait des chatouilles… et tu te souviens que je n'aime pas ça, alors, j'ai crié… répondis-je venant à la rescousses d'Edward.

-Oui… tu veux bien venir me border papa ?

-Oui, ma chérie, viens là, dit-il en l'attrapant sous les bras pour la prendre contre lui et la porter à sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit ma puce, soufflais-je en les regardant quitter la chambre.

J'entendais Edward border Carlie et revenir dans la chambre. J'avais, certes, eu mon compte, mais pas Edward et j'avais encore envie de lui et surtout, je voulais pouvoir mettre toute les chances de notre côté pour faire ce bébé.

Je le vis revenir avec un sourire en coin sur le visage. Il s'approcha du lit et je lui fis signe de fermer la porte. Il recula et la ferma. J'en profitai pour passer ma nuisette par-dessus ma tête pour me retrouver nue et à genoux au milieu du lit.

-Viens là, lui dis-je en lui tendant a main.

Il resta debout, et descendit son pantalon et son boxer pour laisser apparaître son sexe, dont l'érection s'était quelque peu calmée. Je me léchai les lèvres d'anticipation.

-J'espère que tu sauras être moins bruyant que moi, murmurais-je en approchant mon visage de sa verge.

-Je vais essayer, gémit-il alors que je venais de lécher toute sa longueur où l'érection était de retour et à la hauteur de ce qu'elle était toujours, soit impressionnante, magnifique et surtout, parfaite pour moi.

J'enroulai ma langue autour de son gland avant de le prendre dans ma bouche, toute sa longueur d'abord en faisant des mouvements longs et tendre pour ensuite accélérer le mouvement et raffermir ma prise avec mes lèvres. Edward; posa une main sur ma tête pour suivre mon mouvement, d'une douce pression en emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Je continuai à faire quelques mouvements avant de m'arrêter et me positionnai à califourchon sur mon homme. Je pris son sexe dans ma main et je le guidai vers mon sexe et lorsque je le sentis au bord de mon entrée, je me laissai glisser dessus jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement remplie.

-Hummm…

-Oh Bella, ma chérie… murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes seins.

Il les caressa doucement pour ensuite faire des pressions pour forte et de faire rouler mes tétons durcis entre ses doigts.

Je mis mes mains sur les siennes et je suivis son toucher. Je me déhanchais sur le sexe d'Edward, le faisant entrer et sortir de moi. J'haletais sous l'effort et le plaisir. Edward fit descendre ses mains sur mes hanches m'aidant à garder le rythme, un peu plus longtemps que si je l'avais fait moi-même. Ses mains se resserrèrent et il accentua la force de mon mouvement en même temps que le mouvement de son bassin qui venait à la rencontre du mien. Mes seins dansaient au rythme de notre étreinte et Edward en était complètement hypnotisé.

Je me penchai vers lui m'appuyant sur mes avant-bras incapable, de me tenir plus longtemps et de garder le rythme. J'embrassai Edward du bout des lèvres et répondant à mon baiser avec force, il me fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus de moi.

Il poussa en moi profondément et glissa sa main entre nos deux corps pour venir frotter mon clitoris gonflé, de ses doigts pour me mener à ma jouissance.

-Oh oui… Edward… comme ça… oui… encore…

-Laisse-toi aller mon amour… murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de faire frapper son bassin contre le mien avec force et de pincer mon clitoris.

Mon orgasme me frappa et Edward s'empara de ma bouche avidement pour étouffer mes cris de plaisir que j'avais une fois de plus oublier de retenir tellement c'était bon.

Edward enleva sa main de mon clitoris et pris mon visage en coupe pour m'embrasser à nouveau en martelant mon corps du sien et il gémit dans ma bouche lorsqu'il se déversa en moi.

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'écraser de tout son corps et continua à se mouvoir en moi doucement, lentement, sensuellement appréciant les derniers spasmes de nos orgasmes, toujours en cajolant ma bouche de sa langue et de ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour… répondis-je.

Edward nous glissa sous les couvertures et m'attira à lui dans une étreinte.

-Tu crois qu'on a fait un bébé ? demanda Edward.

-Je ne le sais pas, dis-je en retenant mon rire.

-Tu crois que ça va nous prendre plusieurs mois ?

-Habituellement, ça prend 3 à 6 mois. Enfin… c'est ce que Rosalie m'a dit.

-Tu en as parlé avec Rosalie ?

-Ouais… en fait elle m'a tiré les vers du nez… vendredi soir quand elle m'a vu avec les triplés et Carlie…

-Tu devais avoir les yeux qui pétillaient, comme l'autre fois… souffla-t-il.

-Ouais… c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit… et que je ferais une très bonne mère.

-Elle a parfaitement raison.

-On devrait dormir…

-T'as raison… bonne nuit Bella…

-Bonne nuit Edward…

Les semaines passaient à une grande vitesse. Rosalie était rentré chez elle il y a deux semaines avec les triplés. Emmet avait pu se libérer pour quelques semaines et il cherchait une personne pour aider Rosalie quand il reprendrait le travail. J'allais avec Carlie et Edward le samedi après le cours de ballet pour leur donner 2 heures pour prendre soin d'eux, et ce même si les cours de ballet étaient terminés pour l'été, nous avions gardés l'habitude, puisqu'on le faisait même avant l'arrivé des bébé pour aider dans les tâches ménagères que Rosalie ne pouvait plus faire pour ne pas provoquer l'accouchement. Aujourd'hui, samedi, on se dirigeait pour notre bénévolat hebdomadaire.

C'est aussi l'anniversaire d'Edward, qui avait eu le plaisir de ma bouche sur son sexe ce matin en guise de réveil pour lui souhaiter joyeux anniversaire. Comme Rosalie et Emmet voulaient célébrer avec nous, ils nous avaient offert de faire la journée chez eux au bord de la piscine et de faire un gigantesque BBQ avec tout le monde. De plus, il y avait assez de chambre, pour rester dormir, si nous n'étions pas en état de conduire après la soirée, même si moi je ne prendrais pas d'alcool pour ne pas prendre de risque.

J'avais donc les bras chargés de sacs pour faire le repas et le gâteau. Esmée devait venir m'aider cet après-midi. Elle était arrivé avec Carlisle hier et avait dormi chez Alice pour faire une surprise à Edward qui pensait que son père ne pouvait pas se libérer, qu'il était de garde.

Nous arrivâmes doucement ne voulant pas réveiller les bébés s'ils dormaient. J'ouvris discrètement la porte et j'entrai doucement et posai mes sacs dans l'entrée, alors que Carlie et Edward sortait de la voiture. Je me figeai devant le spectacle devant moi. Emmet et Rosalie en pleine séance de sexe sur la table basse du salon.

-Oh oui… plus fort bébé… Seigneur fais-moi jouir…

-Tourne-toi… humm… oui comme ça… grogna mon frère à travers les claquements de peau qui parvenaient à mes oreilles.

-Oui… oh Emmeeettt… mets-y Bob aussi bébé…

_Wow… notre journée sexe shopping leur ont vraiment profiter…_

C'est ce qui me fit refermer la porte. Il ne perdait pas de temps. Ça faisait juste 3 semaines que Rosalie avait accouché. Il ne devait pas attendre que tout soit guérit, les points et tout ça… Bref… faut trouver de quoi s'occuper quelques minutes.

-On va aller faire un tour… euh… prendre une marche…. Acheter du lait à la superette…

Edward m'interrogea du regard.

-Non, je veux voir les bébés, moi… s'indigna Carlie.

-Après ma chérie… on pourra les voir…

-Bella…

-On ne peut pas entrer Edward…

Il haussa les sourcils et je m'approchai de lui.

-Ils sont en pleine séance de sexe intense sur la table basse du salon, et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que notre fille voit ça, chuchotais-je.

Edward écarquilla les yeux.

-Allez Carlie, on va allez prendre une collation au petit café du coin, dit Edward.

-D'accord… ronchonna-t-elle.

Nous avions passé 30 minutes dans le petit café à boire un latté et Carlie à manger une chocolatine et un verre de lait.

-Je crois qu'on peut entrer maintenant… dis-je en ouvrant doucement la porte.

-Bella, Carlie, Edward, vous allez bien !!! chantonna Rosalie toute souriante qui sortait assurément de la douche vu que ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.

Elle s'approcha d'Edward.

-Bon anniversaire Edward, je suis contente que tu aies accepté de le fêter ici.

-Merci Rose, c'est vraiment gentil à toi de nous recevoir chez vous.

-Rosalie, est-ce que les bébés sont réveillés ?

-Humm… je ne crois pas… ça ne devrait pas tarder, d'ailleurs, ça fait bientôt deux heures qu'ils sont endormis… tu peux aller vérifier si tu veux…

Carlie s'en alla donc voir dans la chambre des bébés suivit de près par Edward.

-Alice va bientôt arriver, je lui ai demandé de venir me coiffer, dit-elle souriante.

-Oh c'est bien, je vais lui demander de faire les miens aussi, dis-je en rangeant la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur.

-Vous êtes arrivés plus tard ce matin, dit-elle en faisant du café.

-Non, à la même heure, sauf que vous ne m'avez pas entendu, vous étiez occupé sur la table basse du salon avec Bob, si je me rappelle bien, dis-je en souriant.

-Oh non… vous nous avez vu ?? dit-elle ne mettant la main sur sa bouche.

-Juste moi en fait…

-Ça me rassure, je n'aurais pas voulu que ce soit Carlie. Désolée Bella, mais c'était là et tout de suite ou bien l'année prochaine.

-T'inquiète Rose, je suis plutôt contente de constater que notre journée sex shopping vous a profité. Mais vous ne deviez pas attendre un peu plus longtemps après l'accouchement ?

-Peut-être, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Emmet n'a même pas râlé pare que j'ai encore mes règles. Il était aussi en manque que moi. Tu vas être contente de savoir que je suis retournée voir Émilie pour augmenter notre inventaire. Ça m'a fait vraiment de bien cette journée et je suis heureuse qu'elle soit arrivée avant mon accouchement, parce qu'on en serait encore à notre séance câlin robotisée par la position du missionnaire ou à faire abstinence, ignorant le plaisir.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous et si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air et que vous ne trouvez pas le temps, appelle-moi, je me ferai un plaisir de venir les prendre pour une promenade…

-Bella tu es ma belle-sœur préférée… s'extasia Rosalie en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Hey oh… et moi, je suis quoi… la belle-sœur de remplacement, couina une voix derrière nous.

-oh non Alice, toi aussi tu es ma belle-sœur préférée, c'est juste que Bella viens de m'offrir d'aller faire une promenade avec les bébés quand j'aurai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec Emmet.

-Parce que vous vous envoyez en l'air maintenant !!! finit les rapports sexuels platoniques !!! c'est génial… je retire mes paroles alors, s'envoyer en l'air est aussi important que de se faire coiffer, même plus je dirais… en fait non… c'est à égalité…

-Je suis heureuse de vous avoir dans ma vie les filles, souffla Rosalie en nous étreignant toutes les deux.

Nous continuâmes de parler toutes les trois et Alice décida de coiffer Rosalie près de moi dans la cuisine pendant que je feuilletais des livres de recettes pour choisir le gâteau de fête d'Edward et je m'arrêtai sur un merveilleux gâteau à la noix de coco et aux pacanes avec une sauce au lait concentré sucré. Ça n'allait pas avec le reste de mon repas, mais je m'en fichais, je savais qu'Edward l'aimerait.

J'avais décidé de faire un gigantesque BBQ pour le repas. Il faisait chaud et tout le monde devait arriver vers 14h00. En plus de la famille, Jacob et Leah seront là, que James et Victoria qui arriverait en fin d'après-midi pour faire la surprise à Edward. Alice m'avait dit qu'Edward passerait une très belle fête et qu'il se coucherait probablement sans se souvenir de son nom, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait fêté son anniversaire. Mes parents et ceux Rose et Jasper viendront nous rejoindre pour le gâteau.

Je m'activai donc à mariner les brochettes de viande, de souvlaki et de poulet, ainsi qu'à couper les légumes grossièrement pour les faire griller. Je fis une entrée de baluchon de pâte philo au fromage, pomme, canneberge et pacanes et une salade verte qui ne restait qu'à mettre la vinaigrette dedans.

Quand j'eu terminé, je préparai le déjeuner au grand plaisir de Carlie et d'Emmet, des hot-dogs avec des frites et une méga salade de chou. J'avais également acheté des cornets et de la crème glacée aux fraises.

Pendant ce temps, Edward avait fait la lessive et changer les bébés avec Carlie et Rosalie qui était maintenant en séance d'allaitement avec Alice qui s'occupait des autres bébés. J'étais allée mettre mon bikini et passer mon paréo en vérifiant si ces dernières avaient besoin de quelques choses avant que je sorte faire les hot-dogs.

Emmet avait monté un gazebo sur la terrasse pour pouvoir sortir les bébés plus tard dans l'après-midi. Carlie était dans la piscine avec son père, lorsque je sorti avec le plateau pour le repas.

-À table tout le monde, m'écriais-je en passant la porte fenêtre.

-Humm, j'arrive au bon moment, dit Jasper en m'embrassant sur la joue.

-Salut beau blond… rends-toi utile et va chercher l'autre plateau dans la cuisine, répondis-je en l'embrassant à mon tour.

Il enleva son tee-shirt pour rester en short de bain et pieds nus avant de partir vers la cuisine.

-Tu sais que ta cuisine me manque, dit-il en revenant avec le plateau.

-Pauvre chou… mais je te comprends… Alice est une affreuse cuisinière, le taquina Edward en secouant ses cheveux sur lui.

-Hey… tu veux que je te fasse ta fête avant tout le monde ? Ne m'arrose pas… dit Jasper en déposant le plateau.

-C'est qu'il mord monsieur calme exemplaire, le provoqua Edward.

-Je vais te refaire ta gueule d'ange, toi, dit Jasper en courant derrière Edward.

Comme des gamins, ils ont fini par se rouler dans l'herbe, pour finir tous les deux dans la piscine, en arrosant Emmet qui passait tout près avec des chaises. Il a alors sauter dans la piscine en faisant une grosse bombe, ce qui finit en méga bataille d'eau, nous faisant rire toutes les deux Carlie et moi, quand Alice arriva avec Rosalie et les bébés. Elles les placèrent leurs balançoires avant de regarder faire les trois balourds dans la piscine.

-Jasper Hale, non mais je rêve, dis moi que tu n'as pas sauté dans la piscine avec tes shorts à carreaux ? s'écria Alice, les mains sur les hanches.

-Je n'ai pas sauté dans la piscine avec mes shorts à carreaux… répondis Jasper avec une voix d'enfant qui s'était fait pris en faute.

-Ouh… ça va mal allez pour toi, mec, bonne chance… dit Edward en passant à côté de Jasper lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Alice se dirigea vers Jasper et je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place, apparemment, les shorts était foutue. Je regardais Jasper essayer de calmer Alice et il réussit puisqu'on les vit se diriger vers le garage et disparaître pendant une vingtaine de minutes.

-Vraiment Bella, tu fais les meilleurs hot-dogs de toute la planète, ta cuisine me manque dit Emmet la bouche pleine.

-Je vais commencer à vous croire, Jasper vient de me dire la même chose.

-Mon amour, c'est parce que tu fais la meilleure cuisine de toute la planète, dit Edward en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

-Merci mon chéri… mais tu n'es pas très objectif.

-Non, papa il a raison maman, tu fais les meilleurs repas de toute la planète, renchérit Carlie en m'embrassant elle aussi à son tour.

Elle se leva et partie se balancer au fond de la cours. Emmet et Rosalie se figèrent en l'entendant m'appeler maman. Je leur souris et ils en firent de même. J'avais expliqué à Rosalie que Carlie parlait de moi comme sa maman, mais pas qu'elle avait commencé à m'appeler maman.

-Tu sais Bella, tu ne fais pas juste des bons hot-dogs, tu fais une excellente maman également, ne manquerait seulement que tu sois enceinte et tu comblerais les deux amours de ta vie, dit Emmet en mettant sa main sur la mienne par dessus la table.

Ce fut en larmes que je me levai pour aller me lover dans les bras de mon frère tellement ses paroles m'avaient émues. J'étais habituée à de telles paroles venant de lui, mais de savoir qu'il appuyait, même s'il ne le savait pas, ma décision de faire un bébé et de penser que je suis une bonne mère.

Alice et Jasper sortirent du garage enlacés tous les deux.

-Alice Cullen, c'est MON anniversaire pas le tien, c'est MOI qui devrait pouvoir m'éclipser 20 minutes, la taquina Edward.

-Je ne savais pas que je te plaisais Edward, susurra Jasper en faisant un clin d'œil à Edward, provoquant nos rires.

Edward sembla déstabilisé quelques secondes avant de répliquer.

-Désolé vieux, mais Bella me suffit et j'ai déjà donné, les mecs ça ne m'intéresse plus.

Emmet s'étouffa et Jasper blêmit face à la réponse de mon amoureux.

-Oh putain… souffla Jasper.

-Non, j'y crois pas… tu étais gay ?? répliqua Emmet faisant éclater tout le monde.

-Bien sur que non, mais j'ai déjà fait l'expérience 2 mecs, une fille… et 2 filles, un mec… s'expliqua Edward.

-Tu sais que tu es un putain de chanceux… s'écria presque Jasper sous les yeux amusés d'Alice.

-Jasper, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais réussi à faire l'expérience d'un trio que d'autres n'en ont pas eu la chance, et que ça te donne le droit de jalouser, répliquais-je.

-Dit la fille qui s'en est vantée lorsque ça lui est arrivée… répondit-il en me faisant une grimace.

-Hey… êtes-vous en train de dire que ma sœur a fais un trio ? me demanda Emmet.

-T'inquiètes, elle n'a jamais voulu me dire qui était l'autre fille… dit Jasper.

-Je te l'ai pas dit pour te narguer, je vois que ça a marché…. Qui t'a dit que c'était une fille ?

-Bella, tu sortais avec Jacob quand c'est arrivé, et je ne crois pas que Jacob ait accepté un autre mec… se défendit-il.

-T'avais qu'à demandé à Jacob, dit Alice.

-Non, Bella m'avait fait promettre de ne pas lui en parler…

-Eh bien tu te trompes, mon cher meilleur ami, c'était un autre mec… l'agaçais-je encore plus.

-C'était qui ??

-Je ne me souviens plus de son nom… tu demanderas à Jacob…

-Vous parlez de moi, dit Jacob en arrivant avec Leah sur la terrasse.

-Salut tout le monde, dit Leah.

-Oui, on voulait savoir le nom du mec avec qui vous avez fait un trio Bella et toi, demanda Jasper tout sourire.

-Putain de bordel de merde, Isabella Marie Swan… tu vas me le payer... tu sais ce que je vais te faire… attends que je t'attrape, s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers moi.

-Oh non pas des chatouilles… m'écriais-je prenant la fuite vers Edward.

Edward se plaça tout de suite devant moi, lui bloquant le chemin.

-Pousse-toi Cullen, elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne le dirait à personne.

-Désolé Jacob, mais tu ne toucheras pas à un seul des cheveux de Bella et ce même si c'est juste pour lui faire des chatouilles ou encore la balancer dans la piscine, réagit Edward, à lequel je m'étais accrocher pour me cacher.

Jacob haussa un sourcil. Edward ne savait plus quoi dire et il avait pris un ton assez ferme pour bien lui faire comprendre. Tout le monde avait arrêté de respirer, attendant la suite, pensant qu'Edward était encore jaloux de Jacob.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi Jacob… c'est juste que… elle… Bella est peut-être enceinte, alors, je ne voudrais pas que… s'expliqua Edward.

-C'est sérieux ça ! s'écria Alice en bondissant de sa chaise.

Je hochai la tête.

-J'en suis à la 27e journée de son cycle, alors j'attends la fin de la semaine prochaine pour faire une test si je n'ai pas mes règles, confirmais-je.

Jacob sourit et me tendit les bras et je m'avançai vers lui et il me fit un câlin.

-Je te jures que tu ne paies rien pour attendre, espèce de panier percé, tu m'avais dit que tu n'en parlerais pas…

-Désolé, mais si tu savais comment j'ai agacé Jasper avec cette histoire, ça en valait la peine, riais-je dans son cou.

-Oh Jazzy, tu aurais voulu la place de l'autre mec… je ne te savais pas aussi sexe… t'aurais du nous le demander… s'esclaffa Jacob.

-Quoi, tu aurais voulu ??? Isabella Marie Swan, tu m'avais dit qu'il ne voulait plus faire ça !!! dit Jasper en croisant ses bras.

-Hey, on se calme, je ne voulais pas coucher avec vous deux pour faire un trio… vous n'auriez pas arrêter de me harceler pour recommencer… ce qui est fait est fait, fin de la discussion, maintenant, je ne baise qu'avec Edward et ne vous en faites pas les mecs, il assure totalement.

-N'empêche que je vais me marier maintenant et que je n'aurai jamais fait de trio, c'est pas juste, bouda Jasper.

-Jazz… si ça ne prend que ça pour mettre fin à ta vie de célibataire, je suis certaine que mon amie Émilie, tu sais celle qui travaille au sexe shop, se fera un plaisir qu'on se fasse un trio… on a déjà baisé elle et moi alors, ça va aller là… minauda Alice en l'aguichant.

-Je vais épouser la plus merveilleuse femme de la planète, dit Jasper avant de se jeter sur la bouche d'Alice.

-Pitié Alice, tu n'étais pas obligé de nous faire savoir ça, pleurnicha Edward.

-Savoir quoi petite crevette ? dit la voix de James qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte avec Victoria et les parents d'Edward derrière eux.

-Que je vais proposer à une amie de faire un plan cul avec Jasper et moi… lui répondit-elle.

-Oh puis moi, petite crevette, tu n'as pas pensé à moi ? dit-il en faisant la moue.

-Désolée James chéri, mais tu te rappelles, JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR TOI….

-Tu n'en rates pas une, la crevette…

-JAMES !!! VICTORIA !!! s'exclama sortant de sa torpeur en accourant vers eux.

-Bon anniversaire Edward, dit James.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là… Vicky… viens là ma belle…

Elle s'accrocha à son cou et Edward la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Ils se firent la bise.

-Joyeux anniversaire Edward… nous sommes contents d'être là… tiens on va fêter tes 28 ans, dit-elle en lui tendant une bouteille de téquila.

-Oh putain… souffla Edward.

-Tu sais, tu dois être guérit depuis tout ce temps, ça va bien aller, dit James en lui donnant une autre tape.

Je m'approchai doucement d'Edward.

-C'est toi la responsable ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je plaide coupable… je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire, alors, j'ai appelé à Seattle.

-Oh Bellissima… c'est un réel plaisir de te revoir… j'espère que tu nous feras l'honneur de danser avec Edward ce soir… le spectacle était tout simplement divin la dernière fois, dit-il en embrassant ma main.

-Salut James… si Edward tiens le coup… d'après ce que Alice m'a raconté, vous pouvez même en oublier votre nom…

Edward m'embrassa la tempe, me soufflant un merci et je saluai Victoria.

-VICTORIA !!! s'écria Carlie en accourant vers elle depuis le fond de la cours.

-Oh salut ma petite grenouille, dit Victoria en attrapant Carlie pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu es venue pour l'anniversaire de papa ??

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on prendra du temps juste pour nous deux, j'ai apporté tout ce dont on a besoin dans ma valise et je suis certaine que Bella va nous en trouver si on en manque.

-Super, ça veut dire que tu vas dormir à la maison ?

-Oui… c'est ce qui était convenue avec Bella, lui répondit-elle.

-Maman, c'est vrai, Vicky elle va dormir à la maison ??

-Bien sûr ma puce, mais demain soir, parce que ce soir on dort ici… tous ensemble…

-D'accord, tu viens, je vais te montrer les bébés de ma tata Rosalie… dit Carlie en la tirant vers le bras.

Victoria me fit un petit sourire avant de se laisser entraîner par Carlie, que je lui rendis. Je n'avais aucune idée de la relation qu'avait Carlie avec Victoria, mais ça faisait plaisir à Carlie de la voir.

-Alors, comment va ma belle-fille préférée ?

-Oh, excusez-moi Carlisle, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je vais bien. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Absolument, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, tu as l'air en forme ? dit-il en m'embrassant.

-Merci. Vous allez m'aidez avec ces deux moineaux là-bas, dis-je en pointant Edward et James qui avait déjà ouvert la bouteille de Téquila.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. James va s'endormir en murmurant le nom de Victoria, après nous avoir soûler les oreilles avec son amour pour elle et Edward va danser jusqu'à tomber de fatigue en disant à James que le jour où il rencontrerait la femme de sa vie, il nous soûlerait les oreilles, à son tour, avec son amour pour cette fille et qu'il s'endormira en murmurant son nom, pour faire subir à James ce qu'il endure avec lui, depuis l'adolescence, dit Carlisle amusé.

-Vous êtes un habitué ?

-C'est lui qui les écoutaient chaque fois qu'ils rentraient tous les trois, moi je faisait les lits avec Victoria. La pauvre, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour les supporter, s'exclama Esmée.

-Alors, je vous aiderai à faire les lits ce soir, en espérant qu'Edward nous soûle avec son amour pour moi et surtout en murmurant mon nom en s'endormant, rigolais-je.

-J'en suis sure ma chérie… je suis heureuse de te voir.

-Moi aussi Esmée, vous m'avez manqué… lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Nous retournâmes retrouver les autres. Alice et Leah avaient rangé la nourriture du diner et elles m'emmenèrent dans la piscine avec elles. Rosalie venait de monter avec Esmée mettre les bébés au lit et faire une sieste. Edward et James s'enfilaient les shoots de tequila auquel Jasper, Emmet et Jacob s'étaient joints. Moi, j'étais correcte avec ça, mais je ne savais pas pour Rosalie.

-Les filles, vous allez m'aider avec Rosalie, je crois qu'Emmet va fêter l'anniversaire d'Edward avec beaucoup d'entrain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella… j'ai apporté mon pyjama, je vais nous faire un lit au salon, je me lèverai avec Rosalie… et je mettrai le moniteur pour bébé, Jacob va ronfler de toutes façons, l'alcool lui fait toujours cet effet.

Je ris à son affirmation. C'est vrai que l'alcool endormait Jacob. Par contre, ça déchaînait Jasper qui n'était pas de tout repos sous l'influence de l'alcool. Autant il était calme et posé dans la vie, autant l'alcool le rendait fougueux, hyperactif et avide de sexe, qui réussissait à pratiquer, malgré qu'il soit bourré, je n'ai jamais compris comment il faisait d'ailleurs pour être si en forme dans les shorts alors qu'il avait de la misère à avoir des pensées cohérentes. J'imagine qu'il pense avec ce qu'il y a dans son pantalon justement.

-J'ai aussi nos affaires, j'ai pris la chambre d'ami en haut, je laisserai la porte ouverte pour l'aider, enfin… si Jasper ne me fait pas encore son numéro de charme comme à chaque fois qu'il est bourré, et qui comme à chaque fois, je ne peux pas résister, dit Alice.

Je ris à la pensée d'Alice.

-Merci les filles, je n'avais pas mesuré l'impact de cette fête en acceptant l'invitation de Rosalie. Et si tu veux un conseils pour Jasper, dis-lui de t'attendre en boxer sous les draps, le temps que tu prennes une douche, il aura le temps de s'endormir. C'est ce que je faisais quand j'avais peur de ne pas lui résister.

-Bonne idée, c'est ce soir que j'essaie ça… Je ne voudrais pas être la responsable du réveil de toute la maisonnée… dit-elle en nous faisant rire toutes les trois.

Carlie et Victoria vinrent nous rejoindre dans la piscine et on joua au ballon quelques temps. Carlie vint me serrer contre elle et on sautilla sur place toutes les deux. J'étais contente qu'elle vienne me voir, même si je savais que Victoria n'avait pas la même place que moi dans sa vie, j'ai tout de même eu une pointe de jalousie quand j'ai vu l'accueil que Carlie lui a fait.

J'avais fait le gâteau ce matin et avec Esmé j'étais dans la cuisine à faire le glaçage et le montage du gâteau, ce qui nous permis de nous faire un brin de jasette.

-Edward m'a raconté pour les appels de Tanya.

-Je sais. Ça nous a vraiment surpris. Mais c'est plus la réaction de Carlie qui nous a complètement jeté par terre.

-Oui, je sais… pauvre chouette… dire que tout aurait pu lui être épargné si nous avions été attentifs aux états d'âmes de Tanya… pas juste à la colère d'Edward, souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-Esmée, ne faites pas ça… Il faut avancer maintenant… Carlie a toute l'aide dont elle a besoin pour devenir une jeune femme épanouie et bien dans sa peau, Jasper veille au grain.

-C'est un homme extraordinaire, Alice ne lui a pas encore trouvé de défaut… je m'imagine déjà qu'il sera un papa merveilleux…

-Oh, moi je peux vous faire la liste de ses défauts, si vous tenez vraiment à les savoir…

-Oh non, ne crève pas ma bulle, je le trouve parfait, avec Alice… En fait, Jasper et toi avez redonner vie à notre famille, merci beaucoup Bella…

-Je suis heureuse que vous appréciez Jasper, il est éperdument amoureux d'Alice et il veut plus que tout la rendre heureuse. C'est pourquoi, il se plie à tous ses caprices concernant son mariage. Elle aura le mariage de princesse avec son prince charmant, celui dont elle rêve depuis qu'elle est tout petite.

-J'ai vu ça oui… et je fais tout ce que je peux pour réaliser son rêve… il ne reste que 2 mois avant ce mariage et je voulais vous en parlez, j'ai trouvé une autre solution que Cuba.

-Alice le sait ? dis-je en mettant une tranche de gâteau par dessus le glaçage à l'intérieur.

-Non, juste Jasper, je voulais m'assurer que c'était ok pour lui, c'est son voyage de noces à lui aussi. Avec Carlisle, on a acheté une villa au Mexique et dans la cour arrière, il y a un maison qui servait pour les domestiques des anciens propriétaires. Ils pourront s'y installer pour avoir de l'intimité et nous tous on prendra la villa. Je pars lundi avec une amie pour que je puisse trouver des ouvriers qui vont suivre mes plans et mettre en ordre la décoration et les nouveaux meubles. L'idée reste la même, une semaine en famille et l'autre, ils vont en Italie et Jasper a réussi à avoir des billets pour un show de tissus à Milan.

-Wow, vous avez raison, ce sera parfait. Alice ne va pas s'en remettre.

-Voilà, on a terminé.

Je saupoudrai les derniers copeaux de noix de coco sur le dessus du gâteau et je le mis au réfrigérateur.

-Maman, je peux avoir un esquimau ? me demanda Carlie en arrivant presque à la course.

-Bien sûr.

Je me dirigeai vers le congélateur et en sortit la boîte pour la faire choisir.

-Merci ma belle maman d'amour, dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle s'arrêta devant Esmé et lui fit un câlin avant de sortir dehors au pas de course. Esmé me prit par les épaules pour m'entraîner dehors sur la terrasse. Leah et Alice qui venait d'entendre un pleur de bébé rentrèrent porter main forte à Rosalie et moi je me retrouvai assise dans la balançoire avec Carlie et Victoria. Carlie racontait comment elle avait su endormir le bébé de Rosalie à l'hôpital. Victoria participait activement à la discussion en la félicitant.

Je regardais Edward enfiler encore la téquila et je secouai la tête amusé.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas… J'ai l'habitude avec ces deux-là… quand il sont sous l'influence de l'alcool, ils m'obéissent au doigts et à l'œil, me dit Victoria.

-Merci… moi c'est avec les deux autres que j'ai l'habitude… pour Jasper, je compte sur Alice et pour Emmet, il va pleurnicher après Rosalie et on aura juste à l'emmener à elle, tu as raison, ça va aller…

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à parler et à jouer à plusieurs jeux dans la piscine. Carlisle m'aida à faire cuire les brochettes sur le BBQ tandis qu'Esmée rapportait les pommes de terre et je m'occupais des légumes et des salades. Edward vint me trouver dans la cuisine, en m'enlaçant par la taille, appuyant son menton sur mon épaule, alors que je mélangeais la vinaigrette à la salade.

-Merci… merci… merci… souffla-t-il près de mon oreille avant d'y déposer des petits baisers.

-Ça me fait plaisir Edward… et tu t'amuses

-Ouais… peut-être un peu trop… j'ai tendance à perdre la tête quand je bois avec James… je suis désolé si je te délaisse.

Ses mains parcouraient mon ventre nu, découvert par mon bikini, remontant dangereusement vers mes seins qu'il prit en coupe par-dessus mon maillot.

-Edward, c'est ton anniversaire, tu as le droit de t'amuser… ça va te faire du bien, profites-en…

-Là c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de m'amuser… Je t'aime…. Dit-il continuant en continuant ses caresses en ajoutant à celles-ci des baisers humides dans mon cou et en pressant son érection sur le haut de mes fesses, me faisant frissonner et contracter mes parois vaginales d'excitation.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Je me retournai dans ses bras et il s'empara de ma bouche avec avidité, me faisant goûter sa salive exquise au parfum de tequila et citron. Il me prit par les hanches et me souleva pour me faire asseoir sur le comptoir en écartant mes cuisses pour s'y loger poussant toujours son érection contre mon intimité cherchant une friction.

-Edward quelqu'un peut arriver… soufflais-je entre deux baisers.

-C'est ma fête… j'ai le droit à mon 20 minutes non ? dit-il alors qu'il écarta mon bas de bikini pour insérer un doigt dans mon intimité, qu'il ressortit aussitôt pour y faire glisser son sexe tendu.

-Oh mon dieu… souffflais-je alors qu'il buttait au fond de moi.

-Edward… moi… c'est Edward mon amour*******… sourit-il contre mes lèvres en augmentant la cadence.

Quelqu'un pouvait entrer à tout moment et c'était très excitant. Je m'agrippai à son cou et je le laissai nous mener sauvagement vers notre libération, qui arriva juste au moment ou Jasper entra dans la cuisine.

-Oups… désolé… Carlie voulait venir voir ce que vous faisiez, je vois que j'ai bien fait de venir moi-même, s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Désolée Jasper… on arrive… soufflais-je en posant mon front contre l'épaule d'Edward, reprenant difficilement mon souffle.

-Le spectacle était de toute beauté, je suis arrivé pile au moment où vous… enfin… bref… j'y retourne, ne t'excuse pas... Edward… ton 20 minutes est écoulé… dit-il haussant les sourcils et il sorti de la pièce.

Edward se retira de moi, replaça ma culotte de bikini et me fit descendre du comptoir, un sourire arrogant scotché au visage. Après quelques baisers, on sortit avec les légumes et la salade pour rejoindre les autres.

Une fois de plus, je reçu les félicitations de tout le monde pour le repas. Tout le monde aida à ramasser et on fut vite rendu au gâteau, lorsque mes parents arrivèrent avec les parents de Jasper et Rosalie.

Les parents faisaient connaissance entre eux, nous laissant nous amuser entre nous. Nous avions revêtu des vêtements un peu plus chauds et je dus me plier aux demandes incessantes de James qui voulait me voir danser avec Edward. J'étais mal à l'aise d'avoir comme public ma famille, mais Edward me convainquit en me disant qu'il ne pourrait plus danser bientôt quand la quantité industrielle d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée le frapperait.

Il commença à nous faire onduler encore plus sensuellement qu'à l'habitude et il osa même à danser devant les autres comme nous le faisions tous les deux seuls, c'est-à-dire, emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, faisant les mêmes mouvements de bassin se frottant littéralement sur moi. Il s'empara même de ma bouche pour m'embrasser langoureusement et de façon indécente. Ce qui nous fit récolter un raclement de gorge de mon père, lorsque je gémis contre ses lèvres.

Oups

Edward se détacha de moi pour reprendre la même danse qu'à Seattle dans le bar de James qui sifflait devant notre prestation. Ma mère ne revenait pas de la facilité que j'avais de danser avec Edward, mais la plus survoltée, fut Leah.

-OH MON DIEU EDWARD !!!

-Wow c'est la deuxième fois qu'on appelle comme ça aujourd'hui, je vais commencer à le croire…

-Calme-toi Leah, je ne voudrais pas que tu accouches ce soir, notre bébé en a encore pour 4 semaines avant de naître, dit Jacob avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

-Tu veux m'apprendre ? Edward tu voudrais bien m'apprendre ?

-Euh… oui peut-être, mais tu devras avoir un partenaire qui est très proche de toi pour ce genre de danse, c'est comme faire l'amour… sinon ça va être juste technique parce qu'il faut garder une distance respectable envers l'autre et évidemment c'est moins sensuel.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certain… Jacob ça t'intéresse ? après l'accouchement je vous apprendrez…

-Oui oui oui oui…. dit oui Jacob….

-Pourquoi moi, je danse comme un pied, demande à ton frère…

-Je ne pourrai pas danser de cette façon avec mon frère… et en plus, c'est comme faire l'amour… y'a qu'avec toi que je veux faire l'amour maintenant… dit-elle en tapant des cils…

Elle avait raison, je ne danserais pas de cette façon avec Emmet. Je m'approchai d'Edward.

-Montre lui en dansant avec Victoria, chuchotais-je.

-Oh… tu es sure, je n'ai pas osé le proposer…

-Oui, montre lui… Leah a l'air d'y tenir… t'as déjà donné des cours avec elle… fait pareil…

Il resta silencieux un moment, Jacob et Leah argumentaient toujours.

-Vicky, tu veux bien leur montrer la différence ? demanda Edward.

-Oui… et merci Edward je vais pouvoir danser avec un bon danseur… ria-t-elle.

-Hey, tu dis toujours que je suis très bien… s'indigna James.

-Quand Edward n'est pas dans les alentours, tu fais l'affaire mon amour… dit-elle faisant rire tout le monde.

-Je te l'ai toujours dit que j'étais meilleur que toi James avec les filles…

James lui fit une grimace avant de remettre la bonne musique. Edward et Victoria s'élancèrent sur la terrasse pour danser. Il avait tous les deux le visage plus sérieux et chacun de leur mouvements étaient beaucoup plus ferme et moins fluides que les notres.

Edward ne laissait pas balader ses mains sur son corps comme il le faisait sur le mien. Victoria levait sa jambe à la fin du mouvement, dans une technique irréprochable. On sentait qu'ils avaient une alchimie et qu'ils étaient habitués à danser ensemble, repérant tous les signes de changements de pas de l'autre, mais il n'y avait aucune sensualité qui passait dans leurs mouvements, seulement une complicité de partenaire de danse.

-Bon maintenant vous avez vu la différence ??

-Oui… d'accord, mais je ne danse pas collé collé avec Edward pour apprendre, bougonna Jacob faisant applaudir et sautiller Leah, visiblement heureuse que Jacob ait cédé.

Carlie venait de venir me trouver sur la balançoire après avoir aidé Alice et les "mamies" à mettre les bébés au lit. Elle se cala contre moi avec sa couverture, les jambes allongées sur le reste du siège et doucement je la sentis s'endormir.

Rosalie était venue nous dire bonne nuit, après que nos parents soient partis, même s'il n'était que 21h00. Elle nous assura qu'on ne dérangeait pas et que ça faisait du bien à Emmet de pouvoir passer une soirée avec ses amis et de se lâcher un peu.

Ses amis et lui aussi qui commençaient tous à être bourrés vu qu'ils avaient envoyé Carlisle faire le plein de Tequila avant que les portes ferment. Alice m'avait apporté une couverture plus épaisse pour recouvrir Carlie et s'était assise avec moi mettant les jambes de Carlie sur ses genoux.

Il était près de 23h00 lorsque James commença à nous soûler avec son amour pour Victoria, entraînant les autres dans son délire, enfin si on peut appeler ça un délire.

-Je te le dis Edward… Victoria c'est la femme de ma vie… je l'aime comme un fou, je l'aime depuis toujours et si elle me quittait, je ne m'en remettrais jamais… dit James à un Edward qui venait de s'asseoir devant Emmet et lui, après avoir danser en faisant le fou avec Jasper qui était survolté.

Edward se figea et regarda James avec un regard émerveillé. Leah, Victoria, Alice et moi on se regardait amusé de la situation.

-Je te comprends mec, je ressens la même chose pour Rose… ça toujours été elle… depuis le début… je n'ai jamais fantasmer sur une autre qu'elle… elle est parfaite… d'ailleurs… elle est où… je veux Rose… finit-il en pleurnichant et en la cherchant partout.

_On y était._

Je mis Carlie dans les bras d'Alice et me dirigeai vers Emmet.

-Emmet, viens, suis-moi, je sais où elle est Rose, dis-je en caressant sa joue. Il avait l'air tellement perdu, autant qu'un enfant de 5 ans qui avait perdue sa maman.

-C'est vrai… dit-il avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

-Oui, allez viens.

Il prit ma main et il me suivit. Leah nous accompagna pour la forme.

-C'est bon Leah, j'ai l'habitude avec lui, c'est un gros nounours…

-Solidarité féminine, je t'avais promis de t'aider.

-Merci.

Nous montâmes à l'étage en faisant des "chut" à Emmet qui pleurait maintenant parce que Rosalie n'était pas là. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il se précipita vers le lit et se blottit contre Rosalie qui se réveilla pour lui dire "je suis là Em" en lui embrassant le haut de la tête, le faisant s'endormir instantanément.

-Merci les filles, souffla-t-elle avant de se rendormir.

-Wow, il n'est pas difficile celui-là ? dit Leah en refermant la porte derrière nous.

-Non, c'est un gros nounours, je te l'ai dit.

En revenant sur la terrasse, Jasper faisait des avances explicites à Alice qui essayait de le repousser pour ne pas qu'il la déshabille devant tout le monde, Jacob ronflait doucement sur le transat et James et Edward qui se faisait des confidences sous les yeux amusés de Victoria.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé mec d'avoir râlé durant toutes nos soirées quand tu me rabattais les oreilles avec Vicky… je te comprends maintenant… Bella est… c'est la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse, la plus douce, la plus attentionnée, la plus sexy et … je suis fou d'elle… je l'aime James… si tu savais combien je l'aime… c'est la femme de ma vie… tu te rends compte… moi Edward Cullen… je me suis débarrassé de la garce et j'ai rencontré un ange… mon ange… fini les coups d'un soir… maintenant j'ai une femme merveilleuse qui dort avec moi toutes les nuits… si tu savais depuis combien de temps je l'attendais… c'est dingue combien je l'aime…

_Intéressant Cullen, j'aurais dû t'enregistrer._

-Je sais mec… je te l'avais dit que tu finirais par trouver la femme de ta vie… je l'ai toujours su que tu trouverais TA Victoria à toi… à chaque fois, tu ne me croyais pas…

-Je l'aime tellement… je voudrais rester avec elle toute ma vie… je veux rester avec elle toute ma vie… et tu sais quoi…. elle adore ma fille... et ma fille l'adore… Carlie l'appelle MAMAN… tu te rends compte… ma fille a une nouvelle mère !!! et c'est la mère la plus merveilleuse, la plus douce, la plus attentionnée, la plus sexy et … je suis fou d'elle… je l'aime James… si tu savais combien je l'aime… c'est la femme de ma vie… tu te rends compte… je suis amoureux…

De mieux en mieux… il commençait à se répéter.

-Edward, dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

-Beeelllaaaa, je t'aime Bella…

-Je sais, moi aussi, je t'aime… il faudrait aller dormir maintenant, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

-Tu vas dormir avec moi ?

-Bien sur… on va dormir en bas, je vais t'aider viens… Donne-moi Carlie, dis-je à Alice.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte monstre me broyant presque les os à force de me serrer. J'entendis Leah réveiller Jacob pour qu'il entre se coucher dans le lit de camping, super confortable de Jasper, installé dans le salon.

-Papa… on va dormir… viens… dit Carlie ensommeillée dans les bras d'Alice qui me la tendait.

-Hey ma princesse… tu vas te coller avec ton papa et ta maman ?

-Oui… mais viens dormir là, il fait nuit… souffla-t-elle en mettant son visage dans mon cou.

-Allez Jazz, on va dormir maintenant.

-C'est ce que tu crois… moi je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de dormir… j'ai plutôt l'intention de te faire jouir, lui susurra-t-il en la pelotant explicitement devant tout le monde.

-Je vais prendre une douche avant, d'accord… tu m'attendras sous les draps… l'aguicha-t-elle.

_Géniale, ma belle-sœur était géniale, aucune once de jalousie envers moi et mon expérience avec Jasper… elle faisait même usage de mes trucs qui incluait le sexe avec Jasper…_

-D'accord, je vais être prêt… répondit Jasper en montant les marches quatre à quatre…

-James, Victoria, il reste une chambre en bas, suivez-moi.

-On ne voudrait pas déranger, en plus, on devrait prendre le lit de camping, Leah est enceinte, elle devrait dormir dans un vrai lit, dit Victoria.

-Oh, fait comme tu voudras… je pensais juste que vous seriez plus à l'aise dans une chambre, vu que vous ne connaissez tout le monde que depuis quelques heures.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, ça va aller…

Finalement Leah réveilla à nouveau Jacob pour le faire descendre en bas pour dormir. Pauvre Jacob, heureusement qu'il n'étais pas difficile pour lui de se rendormir. J'entendis James s'écrouler sur le lit de camping en murmurant le nom de Victoria, exactement comme Carlisle l'avait dit.

Je déposai Carlie et elle se coucha avec Edward dans le lit. Leah frappa à la porte pour nous dire que Rosalie et les bébés étaient réveillés.

-Je reviens dormir après avoir aidé Rosalie avec les bébés.

-Ok, je vais te garder une place… Bonne nuit maman

-Bonne nuit ma puce.

-Bella… souffla Edward alors qu'il s'endormait.

J'étais heureuse de constater qu'il avait soufflé mon nom avant de s'endormir. Je souris en sortant de la chambre pour aller porter mains fortes aux filles, les bébés pleuraient à nous rompre les tympans, la nuit serait longue. Ce serait une bonne nuit de pratique.

* * *

***** Réplique de mon chum quand j'échappe "oh mon dieu" en faisant l'amour…lol… mais il ne s'appelle pas Edward…lol…**

**Pour celles qui se le demande, vous aurez dans un autre chapitre, le contenu de la lettre que Carlie va envoyer à sa mère, mais je ne sais pas si je vais la mettre quand elle va l'envoyer ou dans un BONUS plus tard, quand Carlie sera plus grande… **

**Je vous mets sur mon profil, la bachata pour que vous puissiez voir le mouvement de hanche sensuel d'Edward et Bella et pour le plaisir de vos yeux, le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Edward… Je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais si une de vous s'y lance, dites-moi s'il était bon…**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	29. CHAPITRE 29 : NOTRE ATTENTE

**Merci à celles qui m'ont prévenue que le chapitre n'affichait pas... le site bug de plus en plus c'est derniers jours... habituellement j'attends l'alerte et je vérifie, mais là j'ai posté à 23h35 et l'alerte n'est arrivé qu'à 01h49, et je dormais depuis très longtemps, soit 23h40...lol... MERCI**

**Bonjour…**

**Vous allez être contente, j'ai mis juste quelques jours à poster le prochain chapitre, quoi qu'il est un peu plus petit qu'à mon habitude … c'était VRAIMENT tranquille au bureau… je sais ce n'est pas bien, mais tant qu'à tenir le temps, aussi bien le mettre à contribution et j'ai pensé à vous… J'ai eu une inspiration bébé… mais attention, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est du bébé de Bella et Edward que je parle et ce chapitre n'apportera peut-être pas la réponse sur la grossesse de Bella… et je voulais faire une bonne partie sur l'activité de Victoria et Carlie…**

**Audrey :** Merci d'aimer autant ma fic. Ton commentaire me touche. Va falloir attendre le 9 mois complet pour le savoir…lol… tu devras garder ton secret longtemps.

**Bébé23 :** les soirées ont toujours des drôles d'anecdotes…loll…

**Ousna :** Merci.

**Gwendoline :** Pauvre Emmet oui… Rosalie est toute sa vie et son repère… ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble et avec une Rosalie qui mène… alors, c'était dans la logique des choses. Il n'y a toujours eu qu'elle….

**Matrineu 54 :** Jasper réussi avec Carlie, ils ont développés une belle complicité.

**On se voit en bas.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 29 : NOTRE ATTENTE**

* * *

Nous avions passé une nuit d'enfer avec les bébés. J'avais même du faire chauffer un biberon avec le lait de Rosalie pour en donner à Alec, afin de le faire patienter, durant que Félix et Emma prenaient la tété au sein. On s'étaient relayées toutes la nuit, Alice, Leah et moi afin d'aider Rosalie le plus possible. Elle était bien contente, puisque habituellement c'est Emmet qui fait le changement de couche et ils ne se réveillent pas tous en même temps, mais là, les trois à la même heure et les trois avec un changement de couche. Alec allait finir dans la baignoire tellement il en avait partout dans son pyjama. Leah avait donc été la courageuse désignée par Alice et moi pour lui faire prendre son bain. Je préparai l'eau et la mis à la température du corps comme Rosalie m'avait dit.

-Bella… je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver… il pleure de plus en plus… dit Leah.

J'essayai de lui donner la suce mais il ne la voulait pas, s'époumonant encore plus. Je vérifiai la température de l'eau, elle était correcte. Je lui chantai une chanson, rien à faire. Rosalie commençait à s'inquiéter de l'entendre pleurer aussi fort et aussi longtemps. Alice parti donc à la course dans les escaliers.

-Hey mais où elle va ? s'écria Leah, presque paniquée.

-Je ne sais pas… on va y arriver…

-Ok, je vais être capable, respire Leah, dans moins d'un mois tu devras le faire tous les jours, alors, tu devrais réussir non ? s'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et enleva la couche délicatement essayant d'en enlever le plus possible avec lingettes pour bébés. Alec était inconsolable.

-Waouh… qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclama Edward qui venait d'entrer vêtu de son boxer uniquement avec sa brosse à dent dans la bouche. Alice retourna vers la chambre pour aller rassurer Rosalie. Avec Edward, on serait en état de gérer.

-Il faut lui faire prendre son bain et on a… la trouille… il pleure tellement… avouais-je dépassée par la situation.

Edward sourit, la brosse à dent entre les lèvres. Il alla au lavabo et finit son brossage rapidement pour revenir nous aider. Leah lui laissa la place. Edward prit la serviette de bain à capuche et enveloppa le bébé pour le prendre contre son torse pour le bercer.

-Chut… c'est ok Alec… c'est fini… chut… tu es au chaud là, dit Edward doucement, presqu'en murmurant, faisant des cercles dans son petit dos.

Alec se calma presque immédiatement. Edward continua quelques minutes. Leah et moi étions sur le cul. Nos yeux étaient rivés sur Edward qui venait de calmer Alec en une fraction de seconde. Leah était au bord des larmes et moi j'étais effrayée par ce petit bout de chou dans les bras de mon amoureux.

-Bella, il faudrait réchauffer l'eau, mets-la un peu plus chaude que la température corporelle, dit Edward en trempant son avant-bras dedans.

Comme un robot, je vidai la petite baignoire pour la remplir à nouveau avec cette fois une eau un peu plus chaude. Edward sourit en trempant à nouveau son avant-bras dedans.

Il reposa Alec sur la serviette qu'on avait déposée sur le comptoir de la salle de bain pour lui enlever la serviette avant de le mettre dans l'eau. Leah s'approcha.

-Edward pourquoi, il ne pleure pas avec toi ? demanda Leah.

-Oh... regarde, je laisse mes pouces dans ses poings pour qu'ils les serrent. Comme ça, il ne se sent pas perdu. Un petit bébé est toujours emmailloté dans une couverture et quand on lui fait prendre un bain, il a froid et cherche à s'accrocher à son parent en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

Je regardais Edward faire et je ne pus qu'être fier qu'il puisse donner un bain à un si petit bébé sans avoir le moindre soupçon en ses capacités.

-D'accord… dis-moi tout ce que tu fais s'il te plaît… j'ai vraiment paniqué et là j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à donner le bain à mon bébé… souffla-t-elle la voix chevrotante de sanglot.

Edward remit la serviette sur Alec en posant sa main sur son ventre pour le tenir d'une main. Il leva l'autre main vers Leah qui se jeta contre lui en pleurant. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête avant de lui parler.

-Leah, ce sera ton bébé. Il aura confiance en toi et tu seras la meilleure personne pour t'en occuper, pour le rassurer, pour savoir ce dont il a besoin et tu le comprendras avant tout le monde. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de ne pas être capable, ne pleure pas, on a eu une grosse journée, là tu es épuisée, lui dit-il doucement.

-D'accord, mais dis-moi quand même…

-D'accord.

Il reprit sa tâche donnant la suce à Alec qui s'était remis à chigné. Il enleva la serviette gardant ses pouces dans les doigts. Il passa ses grandes mains sous les aisselles du bébé pour le soulever en le mettant dans la baignoire.

-Regarde, je mets ses pieds en premier pour qu'il s'habitue à la température de l'eau. Après, je peux descendre le reste de son corps. Rosalie a une baignoire avec un dossier, laissant le bébé assis. Comme ça tu peux le tenir d'une main et le savonner de l'autre.

Leah acquiesçait à chacune des informations qu'il lui donnait. Il était tellement parfait. Même en pleine nuit à 04h00 du matin, se relevant d'une cuite mémorable. Il avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude et je le trouvais incroyablement sexy en boxer noir et torse nu penché sur une baignoire faisant prendre le bain de son neveu. J'étais tombé sur la perle rare.

Edward continua à laver Alec avec le savon doux pour bébé, l'assoyant comme pour lui faire faire son rot, maintenant son menton entre son pouce et son index, pour lui laver de dos. Il le rinça et le déposa dans une nouvelle serviette de bain propre, l'emmaillotant pour le réchauffer contre son corps.

-Les pyjamas son dans le premier tiroir sous la table à langer, dans la chambre. Je vais ranger le bain, dis-je doucement.

-Merci Bella… dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre, Leah sur ses pieds.

Je vidai l'eau et mis les serviettes dans la panière. Je fis tremper le petit pyjama et la camisole souillée dans un sceau avec un peu de savon et parti rejoindre les autres dans la chambre des bébés.

Edward avait toujours Alec dans les bras et il donnait des trucs à Leah.

-Mets la couverture ouverte en dessus, ensuite le pyjama par-dessus, la camisole, tu dois ouvrir tous les boutons pressions, comme ça, quand tu vas pouvoir mettre le bébé dessus, regarde.

Leah regarda et je m'approchai pour regarder moi aussi comment il avait fait avec les vêtements. Tout était disposé et ouvert. Edward plaça Alec sur la camisole. Il commença à lui mettre une couche, pour ensuite attacher la camisole sur le devant avec les boutons pressions, il mit des petits bas de coton et enfila les membres dans les bras et les jambes du pyjama. Alec se laissait faire les yeux grands ouverts sur un Edward qui lui faisait des bruits avec sa bouche ou des bisous pour le tenir occupé durant qu'il l'habillait. Il termina en l'emmaillotant dans la couverture tout en dessus et le berça en attendant que Rosalie libère un sein.

Moi je regardais tout se dérouler devant mes yeux, buvant les paroles et les gestes d'Edward pour aider Leah pour prendre des trucs moi aussi, parce que je ne me sentais pas plus forte de Leah en ce moment pour prendre en charge un nouveau-né.

-Edward tu es exceptionnel… tu voudrais bien venir t'installer chez moi quand je vais accoucher, dit Leah complètement dépasser par les derniers évènements avec Alec.

-Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, tu verras, tu vas devenir une pro et Jacob aussi… mais là tu devrais aller te reposer, lui répondit Edward en lui souriant.

-Oui… bonne fin de nuit tout le monde… souffla-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Rosalie avait maintenant terminé avec Emma et Alice la récupéra pour le rot et la mettre dans son lit, tandis qu'Edward installait Alec dans les bras de Rosalie pour sa tétée.

-Désolée Edward… dit Rosalie lorsque son sein se retrouva nu devant les yeux d'Edward.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention… excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde les a vu. J'imagine que je pourrai le faire sans me dévoiler complètement dans quelques semaines

-Absolument… en fait, c'est vraiment exceptionnel d'allaiter des triplés… je suis fier de toi Rosalie, dit Edward avant de lui donner un baiser sur le haut de la tête.

_Décidément mon homme contrôlait la situation, et ce, même en ayant 3 femmes épuisées par 3 petits bébés de moins d'un mois. Il savait comment réconforter chacune pour leur donner confiance en elle. Encore une fois, il est PARFAIT… après le parfait danseur, le parfait baiseur, le parfait papa, voici le parfait papa de nuit… je crois que j'en suis encore plus amoureuse si c'est possible._

-Emma s'est endormie, je crois que je vais faire pareil, dit Alice en arrêtant devant la porte, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Merci Alice, tu nous as sauvé de la catastrophe en allant chercher Edward… dit Rosalie.

-C'est un pro mon frère il a fait ça tout seul quand Carlie est née… presque personne ne se levait la nuit avec lui… bonne nuit…

-Ah voilà… Félix a terminé…

-Donne le moi… dit Edward.

Edward fit comme Alice, il le prit sur son épaule en lui frottant le dos, faisant faire le rot, et le coucha dans sa bassinette. On resta avec Rosalie le temps que Alec soit repu de lait et qu'elle le dépose dans son lit. Elle se retourna vers nous en riant.

-Quoi ?

-Une chance qu'on sait pourquoi on est là et que personne nous voit, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben… on pourrait passer pour des personnes qui s'apprêtent à faire un trio… Edward tu es en boxer et Bella et moi, on est en shorty et camisole à fine bretelle…

-Oh… je n'avais pas remarqué, dit Edward en rigolant.

On se joignit à elle et après avoir revérifier que les triplés dormaient bien, on se dirigea vers les chambres. Edward prit ma main en descendant les escaliers. Il était près de 05h30 du matin.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi en forme ? tu étais complètement bourré quand tu es descendu te coucher.

-L'expérience… non… en fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai jamais la gueule de bois, ce qui ne sera pas le cas de James… Y'a juste Carlie pour le faire sortir du lit… c'est une des raisons pour laquelle il dormait chez nous avec Victoria, sinon, il en avait pour la journée à cuver son vin…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait pour le sortir du lit Carlie ?

-Elle lui fait des chatouilles, mais la plupart du temps elle n'a qu'à le menacer de lui en faire…

-Je le comprends, les chatouilles, c'est juste trop effrayant. Allons finir notre nuit alors… dis-je en descendant les marches menant au sous-sol pour rejoindre Carlie qui dormait au chaud dans le lit.

-Pas si vite mademoiselle Swan… m'arrêta-t-il en me tirant vers lui, me coinçant entre le mur et lui.

-Edward… je suis crevée, j'ai dormi à peine trois heures…

-D'accord… je peux t'embrasser ?

-M'embrasser seulement, je veux juste dormir…

Il crocheta ma nuque et m'attira à lui pour me donner un baiser enflammé, caressant ma langue de la sienne. Il me colle contre lui avec son autre main sur ma taille et comme je m'y attendais, son érection frappa mon ventre. Il commença à passer ses mains sous ma camisole, dépassant carrément les limites que je venais de lui mettre.

-Maman ??? Papa ??? MAAAMAAAANNNN !!! PAPAAA !!!

_Sauvée par la cloche…_

Je repoussai Edward de toutes mes forces, le faisant chanceler sur ses pieds et courus jusqu'à Carlie assise en panique dans le lit.

-Chut, on est là ma chérie… on était allé aider Rosalie…

-J'ai eu peur… j'étais toute seule… dit-elle en se recouchant.

Je la serrai contre moi et je déposai ma tête sur l'oreiller. Edward se glissa derrière moi et nous enlaça toutes les deux.

-Désolé Edward… Bonne nuit… soufflais-je me sentant fautive de le laisser en plan avec une érection monstre qui appuyait sur mes reins.

-Nous aurons bien d'autres moments pour nous reprendre… bonne nuit…

Je me réveillai seule dans le lit. J'ouvris les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement. J'avais la tête qui tournait, des crampes abdominales, et l'estomac retourné. À croire que c'était moi et pas Edward qui avait bu le ¾ d'une bouteille de Tequila. Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour essayer de me sentir mieux. Mais ce fut peine perdue, je fus prise d'une nausée et je me levai pour à la salle de bain, où je vidai le peu du contenu de mon estomac.

Je m'assis sur le carrelage froid les genoux relevés où j'appuyai mes coudes pour tenir ma tête entre mes mains. Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations, pour me donner le courage de me lever et de prendre une douche.

Je me relevais chancelante quand je sentis une main sur ma taille pour m'aider à me relever. Je levai les yeux pour regarder de qui il s'agissait.

-Ça va ?

-Oui… merci Jacob.

-Je venais pour prendre les sacs, Leah est épuisée, on va rentrer à la maison. Tu as vraiment l'air malade…

-Tu veux bien m'aider à retourner dans le lit, je ne crois pas que je serai capable de marcher, j'ai les jambes qui tremblent ?

-oui… viens là…

Il mit sa main sous mes genoux pour me prendre dans ses bras, me portant jusqu'à la chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit et me couvrit avec les couvertures.

-Leah, m'attends, je vais dire à Edward de descendre.

-Oui. Merci Jacob, embrasse Leah pour moi.

Je n'eu que le temps de me sentir confortable qu'Edward entra en trombe dans la chambre.

-Bella! T'es malade ! Bella ! tu vas bien !

-Moins fort Edward…

-Désolé ma chérie, tu as besoin de quelque chose, dit-il plus doucement en passant sa main sur mon visage.

-D'un câlin et d'une douche… et j'ai faim aussi…

-D'accord… on commence par la douche ou le câlin, à mois que tu ne veuilles un câlin sous la douche…

-Edward… j'ai dit câlins, pas galipettes…

-Dommage… d'ailleurs, c'est la deuxième fois en quelques heures que tu refuses que je profite de ton corps pour te donner du plaisir, je vais commencer à croire que je ne suis plus intéressant…

-Edward… c'est juste que c'est la journée où je dois avoir mes règles, alors, j'ai un peu le moral « Bella la tigresse » alors, je ne suis pas trop disposée.

-Tu n'auras peut-être pas tes règles…

-Peut-être, mais pourquoi, je me sens comme si j'allais les avoir ??

-Peu importe, je sais ce qui va te guérir de tous tes maux… un orgasme fabuleux dans mes bras…

-Désolé mon amour, mais je veux prendre ma douche seule et rentrer chez nous… après avoir vérifier si c'était ok avec Rosalie… au fait… Emmet et Jasper ont l'air de quoi ce matin ?

-Emmet se confond en excuse pour avoir dormit toute la nuit sans avoir entendu les bébés, il est dans un piteux état, à cause de l'alcool, il n'arrive pas encore à manger, Rosalie a appelée sa mère pour qu'elle vienne cet après-midi... et Jasper… il n'a qu'une idée… baiser ma sœur… il est plus encore plus accroc au sexe que moi celui-là… il passe son temps à lui faire des avances et ne fait que des sous-entendus...

-Oh, c'est parce que Jasper a toujours réagit comme ça avec l'alcool. Il a juste envie de baiser et il fait des avances indécentes à celle qui est dans sa mire. Alice lui a posé un lapin hier soir, suivant mon conseil... je suis certaine qu'il ne pense qu'à baiser Alice pour reprendre contrôle de son corps avec sa tête et non avec sa queue… mais ça arrivera juste quand il aura eu un orgasme… au pire il va se faire une méga séance de masturbation.

-Bella… j'ai pas besoin de savoir ça !

-C'est toi qui a parlé qu'il voulait baiser ta sœur.

-Ok… file sous la douche, je fais les bagages. Carlie est déjà habillée et elle est sortie au parc avec Victoria. J'aide Rosalie et on pourra rentrer.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Je sortis du lit et me dirigeai vers la douche.

Nous étions arrivés à la maison vers 13h00, avec James et Victoria. Je partis une lessive et je préparai un gratin de légumes avec du poisson pour le déjeuner. Carlie et Victoria s'amusait comme des petites folles et j'avais même l'impression que Victoria avait 8 ans.

-Elle aime beaucoup les enfants Victoria, dis-je à Edward et James alors que les filles prenaient le dessert sur le balcon.

-Oui… elle les adore… ça me torture à chaque fois que je la vois avec des enfants, répliqua James.

-Pourquoi ?? demandais-je.

Edward et James se lancèrent un regard qui voulait dire « c'est toi ou c'est moi qui le dit ». C'est finalement James qui prit la parole.

-Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, on a joué avec le feu, on ne s'est pas protégé. Victoria est devenu enceinte. On ne pouvait pas le garder, on avait 16 ans, et ne voulant pas en parler à nos parents, on s'est débrouillé, elle et moi pour qu'elle se fasse avorter. On a été dans une clinique et c'est un charlatan qui se faisait passer pour un médecin, qui a pratiqué l'intervention. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et dans la nuit, elle s'est évanouie tellement elle était faible. Je l'ai emmené à Carlisle qui était de garde à l'hôpital cette nuit là. Ils ont du lui faire une chirurgie pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Edward mit la main sur l'épaule de James, lui faisant comprendre qu'il compatissait, se rappelant certainement cette affreuse nuit.

-Bref, le gynéco a été obligé de prendre une décision et rapidement, l'hémorragie ne s'arrêtait pas. Sa muqueuse utérine était presque complètement déchirée et en faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il a été obligé de cautérisé et ça brûlée la majeure partie de son endomètre. Les points ne suffisaient pas et il ne restait pas assez de muqueuse pour en faire de l'autre côté. Ce qui fait que son endomètre ne peut pas s'épaissir pour y faire s'accrocher un foetus. Elle ne pourra probablement jamais avoir d'enfant. Nous sommes suivi en clinique de fertilité depuis 3 ans maintenant.

-Ils font quoi comme traitement à cette clinique, demandais-je doucement.

Il souffla avant de me répondre.

-Ils lui donnent des hormones pour la faire ovuler en quantité industrielle. Ils vont les chercher pour les féconder in vitro avec mon sperme, sous microscope, et ils en placent 3 chaque 2 mois pour essayer de les faire accrocher au peu d'endomètre qu'il lui reste, expliqua-t-il la voix brisée par l'émotion, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Je suis désolé James, soufflais aussi bouleversé que lui tellement j'avais de peine pour eux.

-Ne le sois pas, en fait pas pour moi… c'est de ma faute, si j'avais insisté pour en parler avec Carlisle, il nous aurait aidé pour trouver un bon médecin. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents le sachent, j'ai cédé. Je suis entièrement responsable. J'aurais du faire plus pour elle, la protéger, j'aurais du parler à Carlisle et briser le secret, elle aurait fini par ne plus m'en vouloir de l'avoir dit et elle pourrait bercer notre bébé, au lieu de se cacher de moi pour pleurer sa peine de ne pas en avoir. Elle ne veut pas que je me sente coupable, alors elle se cache.

-James… arrête un peu… regard en avant… vous êtes entre bonnes mains, vous l'aurez votre bébé…

-C'est gentil Edward, mais, je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais je n'y crois plus… je suis complètement découragé. Elle n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais elle est complètement bouleversée, elle en est à la 33e journée de son cycle et n'a toujours pas eu ses règles, si petites soient-elles chaque mois. Elle a la trouille de faire un test pour savoir si elle est enceinte, et si oui, elle aura la trouille de faire une fausse couche comme la dernière fois il y 8 mois et encore là c'est de ma faute.

-James, tu ne peux pas tout te mettre la responsabilité sur le dos...

-Edward, si je lui avais refusé de la faire jouir, elle n'aurait pas perdu le bébé. Ils nous avaient dit pas de relation sexuelle jusqu'à l'accouchement, mais ils n'avaient pas dit aucun orgasme. Juste la contraction utérine lors de l'orgasme, a expulsé le foetus. J'aurais dû être plus fort et refuser. J'ai encore brisé son rêve.

-Hey… ce n'est pas facile de résister à la femme qu'on aime, surtout quand elle te supplie de la faire jouir. Je n'aurais pas été mieux que toi, j'aurais assouvis son désir et ce bien avant qu'elle me supplie. La prochaine fois, ce sera la bonne.

-J'imagine que oui…

Un silence gênant rempli la pièce nous laissant sans mot devant la douleur de la culpabilité dont se rendait coupable James.

-Bella, si je te sors une recette de gâteau, tu voudrais bien la préparer pour elle ? me demanda Edward, afin de briser ce silence lourd.

-Bien sur, ça va tous nous faire du bien…

Edward ouvrit un vieux livre de recette pour enfant qu'il avait et m'ouvrit la page à la recette de gâteau Creamsicle à l'orange, qu'on mange comme une friandise glacée. Un gâteau avec une croûte graham et une garniture à l'orange et des boules de crème glacée à la vanille dedans, rappelant une sorte de sucette glacée à l'orange avec de la crème glacée à l'intérieure mais là fait maison, c'en était presque le paradis.

-Ma mère en a fait à Victoria chaque fois qu'elle avait le cafard à cause de cette histoire d'horreur, et même la dernière fois quand elle a perdu le bébé, ma mère est allé lui en porter à l'hôpital, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Merci Bella, murmura James perdu dans ses pensées.

Edward changea de sujet en parlant du bar avec James, s'informant de comment vont les affaires et les rénovations qu'il a commencées au bar, tandis que je m'activais au dessert.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie, malgré l'inquiétude que je pouvais lire dans les yeux de James. La conversation se déroula sur l'activité des filles qui commencerait cet après-midi pour se terminer tard ce soir. Elle y passerait même une partie de la nuit. Je me demandais bien qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien prendre autant de temps, même Edward avait décidé de prendre sa journée demain pour rester ici à ranger et s'occuper de Carlie qui serait probablement morte de fatigue après.

-Je vais pouvoir me joindre à vous ? demanda James, faisant éclater de rire Edward.

-James... tu ne peux pas venir… c'est pour les filles… maman, toi tu pourras venir si tu veux… me dit Carlie.

-Oh merci, je vais certainement allé vous visiter. J'avoue que je suis très intriguée par cette activité. Et j'ai hâte d'y participer.

-Edward, on va faire notre propre activité dans le salon, une compétition pour voir qui a fait la meilleure et Bella, toi tu jugeras qui a fait la meilleure, dit James.

-James… t'es un vrai gamin… laisses-les seules… tu ne vas pas encore râler toute la soirée parce qu'elles vont t'exclure ?? je croyais que tu faisais ça juste pour les faire tourner en bourrique…

-Non, c'est du sérieux… je veux vraiment participer, bouda-t-il.

-James… on en fera une à la maison, juste tous les deux mon cœur… dit Victoria.

-Vicky, tu ne vas pas faire ça ?? s'outra Edward.

-Si ça peut lui faire plaisir… ose me dire que si Bella en voulait une, tu lui dirais non ??

-Ok d'accord… je me rends… James, on fait la notre si tu veux mon chou… dit Edward en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

-Bella tu vas juger qui a fait la meilleure ? demanda James.

-Vous allez me rendre folle à force de parler et de ne rien dire sur quoi j'aurai à juger, mais je vais faire ce que je peux pour dire qui a fait la meilleure « chose » dis-je en riant.

Après le repas, Victoria m'aida avec la vaisselle et j'essayais de faire la conversation avec elle, mais elle était un peu perdue dans ses pensées. J'imaginais très bien comment elle pouvait se sentir. Elle partit rejoindre James et Edward sur le balcon quand ce fut terminé. Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de lavage pour plier les vêtements dans la sécheuse, tout en repensant à l'histoire de Victoria.

Moi aussi je croyais que je pouvais être enceinte. J'en étais à la 28e journée de mon cycle, et habituellement, elles étaient là tôt le matin cette journée là et là, rien, même si j'avais un peu la migraine et des petites crampes au ventre, j'espérais que j'étais enceinte. J'avais envie de savoir et en même temps, je ne voulais pas. J'avais peur de décevoir Edward en n'étant pas enceinte, j'avais peur de lui faire de la peine. Il était tellement heureux que je veuille un enfant avec lui.

Quand je repensais à la nuit dernière, je ne pouvais qu'être fière de lui. Il avait assuré et si je m'étais écoutée, j'aurais fait une grosse affiche pour lui coller sur le front où il y aurait d'écrit : « C'est le papa parfait et il est avec moi ». J'avais envi de le voir s'occuper de notre bébé. Je l'avais déjà vu s'occuper de Carlie, mais le voir calmer et consoler un petit bout de chou et d'avoir autant d'assurance dans tous ses gestes, j'avais envie de ça.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon ventre et je levai mon tee-shirt et passai ma main dessus. Comment est-ce qu'on ferait, il n'y avait même pas de chambre libre. Il allait falloir trouver une maison. J'espère que Carlie ne serait pas trop déstabilisée par un nouveau déménagement et surtout par l'arriver d'un petit bébé dans notre famille. Même si elle voulait un frère et une sœur, je ne crois pas qu'elle se rendre compte de tout ce qu'implique un bébé dans une maison.

Je caressai du bout des doigts le bas de mon ventre. Pourquoi, moi, Isabella Swan, j'aurais la chance d'être enceinte au premier mois d'essai, alors que les femmes autour de moi, avaient de la difficulté comme ce n'est pas possible à devenir enceinte. J'avais la gorge nouée par l'émotion, la peine pour ces femmes et la joie pour moi si j'étais réellement enceinte.

-Bella, ça va ? demanda Edward appuyé sur le cadre de la porte.

-Oh euh… oui… dis-je en baissant mon vêtement rapidement et repris ma tâche en ne levant pas les yeux sur lui.

Il s'approcha de moi et leva mon visage vers le sien avec deux doigts sous mon menton.

-Bella… qu'est-ce que tu as ? pourquoi tu regardais ton ventre ?

-Je me demandais juste… pourquoi ce serait si facile pour nous, alors que pour Rose et Victoria, ça relève du cauchemar... murmurais-je avec une voix étouffée par les sanglots.

Il me serra dans ses bras pour me réconforter en murmurant des paroles douces.

-Bella, on a eu d'autres épreuves tout aussi cauchemardesques que les leurs, il ne faut pas se refuser la facilité parce que les autres ont de la difficulté. Ça fait partie de la vie, les épreuves nous rendent plus forts. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu es enceinte le premier mois d'essai.

-Je sais, c'est juste… trop beau pour être vrai… je n'arrive pas à croire que ça pourrait être possible, que nous n'ayons pas de difficulté, qu'on soit dans la facilité.

-Je sais… mais tu ne crois pas qu'on a eu notre lot d'emmerdes… on peut être heureux si on réussi à faire un bébé le premier mois… même si les essais sont TRES intéressant…

-Ouais, tu as raison… tu sais j'ai juste hâte de savoir si je suis enceinte… je trouve l'attente souffrant… dis-je en me dégageant de ses bras pour continuer à plier les vêtements.

-Je saurais te faire patienter… dit-il avec son sourire en coin, se plaçant à côté de moi pour m'aider.

Les tâches ménagères ne lui faisant aucunement peur. J'essayais d'en faire le plus possible pour lui laisser du temps libre, mais il m'aidait toujours et sans que j'aie à lui demander. L'après-midi passa rapidement et tout de suite après le diner Carlie et Victoria se retirèrrent dans la chambre de Carlie pour y préparer leur activité.

-Edward, bouge tes fesses, c'est nous qui va avoir la meilleure. Sors-nous ce qu'il faut, dit James en bondissant du fauteuil.

-T'es pire qu'elles, tu le sais ça ? dit Edward en se dirigeant vers la salle de lavage.

Il revint avec des dizaines de couvertures dans les bras, qu'il lança sur le canapé. James avait déjà poussé la table basse et rapproché le fauteuil plus près du piano.

-Elles vont vouloir venir nous trouver tant ce sera nous qui auront la plus belle. Aide-moi au lieu de me regarder faire.

Edward secoua la tête avant de prendre une couverture et l'étendre par dessus le canapé et la coincer entre le fauteuil et le piano. James s'activait à mettre des chaises de cuisine près des fauteuils et Edward continuait à étendre les couvertures. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit de la corde et des ciseaux. Il coupa un long bout qu'il attacha au ventilateur du plafond. Il prit la couverture et attacha le centre faisant un toit en forme de tente. Il attacha les quatre coins aux pattes des chaises ou de table qui étaient le plus près.

-Vous faites des cabanes avec des couvertures ??? m'exclamais-je en réalisant ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Oui… Carlie adore ça… répondit Edward en souriant.

Ils continuèrent à s'activer sur leurs constructions. On entendait les filles rire de la chambre de Carlie. James leva la tête vers Edward.

-Si elle a fait une plus belle que la mienne, je ne céderai pas cette fois en leur laissant pour dormir…

-James… c'est NOTRE cabane et arrête de faire l'homme des cavernes, tu sais très bien que tu as perdu d'avance… Vicky va te faire du charme et Carlie une moue à la Alice, alors fait la plus belle cabane que tu peux pour elles et arrêtes de râler…

-Edward… pas étonnant qu'on ne résiste pas, tu prends déjà pour elles…

-James… On participe au bonheur de ma fille et ça fait plaisir à Victoria, tu vas te taire à la fin…

-Alors agrandit-la pour qu'on puisse y dormir tous ensemble alors… bougonna-t-il.

Edward lui sourit et agrandit le toit de la tente en y ajoutant une deuxième couverture. Notre salon était devenu un immense terrain de camping avec une tente immense au centre. James installa le lit de camping de Jasper en dessus et je proposai mon aide pour mettre les couvertures. Edward fit un lit de fortune à Carlie sur le canapé avec son sac de couchage d'Hannah Montana. Edward avait même relevé une couverture pour qu'on puisse voir la télé des lits, où on pouvait très bien être assis pour la regarder.

Quand nous eûmes terminés, Carlie arriva avec son oreiller et elle et Victoria étaient en pyjama.

-On peut y dormir maintenant ? demanda Carlie.

-On veut d'abord voir la vôtre pour que Bella dise laquelle est la plus belle, dit James.

-Allez voir, dit Victoria.

James me fit signe de le suivre pour voir la cabane des filles. En arrivant devant la chambre, j'éclatai de rire en voyant la chambre de Carlie parfaitement rangé avec un mot sur le mur devant nous écrit en grosses lettres rouges sur des cartons roses. "MERCI BEAUCOUP JAMES" !!!

-Oh les petites coquines, attendez un peu avant que je vous attrape, s'écria-t-il avant de partir en courant vers le salon.

Victoria était déjà derrière Edward, les deux mains sur son ventre ne voulant pas prendre de chance d'être bousculée et Carlie devant eux, les deux poings en place comme un boxer pour défendre Victoria.

-Alors c'est avec toi moustique que je devrai me battre…

-Je ne suis pas un moustique, j'ai grandi, s'offusqua Carlie.

-Oh mais regardez moi ça… c'est qu'elle a la taille d'une sauterelle maintenant, c'est juste effrayant !!!

Carlie éclata de rire, mais reprit sa position de boxe et s'avança vers James en fronçant les sourcils. Ils tournaient comme des boxeurs dans un ring et lorsque James voulu faire un pas pour attraper Carlie, Edward l'attrapa pour le pousser vers le lit de camping et le fit tomber. Une Carlie fière de son père s'installa à califourchon sur le ventre de James et le chatouilla. James riaient et faisait semblant de se débattre, faisant rire Carlie encore plus.

Après plusieurs minutes de torture, Carlie leva les mains en l'air.

-On a gagné Victoria. Allez viens, papa il va nous mettre un film et nous donner une collation.

James se releva et marmonna en disant que les femmes avaient toujours ce qu'elles voulaient. Edward se dirigea vers la télé pour mettre un film. Victoria avait amené son film préféré pour enfant, soit, "Trouver Némo", et elles s'installèrent confortablement dans le lit de camping avec Mojito sur leurs jambes, laissant le sac de couchage pour James.

-Hey, je ne dors pas dans un sac de couchage rose…

-Arrêtes de râler stroumpf grognon… répliqua Carlie.

-Je ne râle pas, je me suis encore fait avoir par vous deux… et en plus, tu savais ce qu'elles feraient, traître… dit-il à Edward qui revenait avec des CreamSicle pour tout le monde.

-OH MON DIEU EDWARD MERCI MERCI MERCI !!! s'exclama Victoria en le serrant contre elle.

-C'est Bella qu'il faut remercier, dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Merci Bella, si tu savais comment ça me fait plaisir, j'apprécie énormément, dit-elle émue de cette attention.

-C'es l'idée d'Edward… ça me fait plaisir Victoria… quand tu veux…

-Merci… Vraiment… tu ne peux même pas savoir combien ça me réconforte et surtout aujourd'hui… merci…

Nous avons regarder le film en mangeant des sucreries et vers 20h30 quand Carlie s'endormit, on salua James et Victoria qui allèrent se balancer sur le balcon et Edward et moi on se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

J'entrai dans la douche suivit de très près par Edward. J'espérais qu'il remettrait notre séance câlin que j'avais fuit deux fois ce matin, mais il ne fit rien. Il me lava les cheveux et fit mousser le gel de douche sur mon corps, s'attardant sur mes seins doucement se doutant qu'ils étaient douloureux.

On sorti de la douche et je me glissai nue sous les draps, attendant mon homme, qui à mon grand désespoir ne m'avait toujours pas touché, ni même embrassé. Je commençais à penser qu'il m'en voulait pour ce matin.

Il se glissa sous les draps avec un boxer.

-Bonne nuit Bella, dit-il m'embrassant sur le front et s'installant sur le dos pour dormir trop loin de moi à mon goût.

_Quoi juste Bonne nuit Bella !!!! c'est quoi ce délire._

_Il va me coller, me prendre dans ses bras. On va parler un peu de notre journée, on va parler de Carlie, du déroulement de la journée de demain. _

_Non, rien. Mais il ne voit pas que je suis nue sous les draps, que je suis folle de lui, que je suis en manque de lui, que j'ai besoin de lui, que je l'aime. Ma gorge commençait à me serrer, j'avais de la peine, je me sentais rejetée, j'avais mal et si… et s'il ne m'aimait plus et s'il ne voulait plus de moi. Et si j'étais enceinte, j'élèverais mon enfant toute seule et en plus je serais éloignée de Carlie… il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, il m'aime, il ne pouvait pasm'ignorer._

-Bella, tu vas bien ?

-Nooonnn !!! sanglotais-je.

-Bella, tu pleures, dit-il paniqué.

Je le sentis bouger dans le lit et la lumière de la lampe de chevet s'alluma.

-Bella, mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Tuuu…nneee… m'aimmmmee pluuuuuss…

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !!! dit-il tendrement en caressant mon visage.

-Tu ne me colles pas, tu ne m'embrasses pas et tu m'as juste dit "bonne nuit Bella"… tu ne m'aimes plus, dis-je en retenant le sanglot dans ma gorge.

-Belle, mon amour… ne te mets pas dans un état pareil… Je t'aime, tu le sais… dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il m'embrassa le haut de la tête et me serra contre lui par dessus les couvertures. Je m'accrochai à lui de toutes mes forces et pleurai encore.

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas collé contre moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassée sous la douche…

-Bella… je croyais que tu voulais avoir la paix… ça fait deux fois que tu me repousses…

-Nous n'avions pas le temps et j'avais une migraine, tu sais que je suis irritable avant mes règles… Edward… j'ai besoin de toi… dis-je avant de me remettre à pleurer.

Edward souleva la couette et siffla un "putain" quand il vit que j'étais nue.

-Bella, je suis désolé… j'aurais du t'embrasser et de serrer contre moi comme à tous les soirs… pardonne-moi…

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure… je suis invivable, comme à chaque fois que je vais avoir mes règles… et je… ne peux pas prendre de comprimés pour la migraine… ils ne sont pas compatible avec une grossesse...

-Chut… mon bébé, ça va aller… on va se coller et s'endormir… demain ça va aller mieux…

-Et si j'avais vraiment mes règles… je ne veux pas les avoir… est-ce que tu vas m'aimer encore si j'ai mes règles… si je ne suis pas enceinte…

-Hey… doucement… je t'aime et je vais t'aimer quand même si tu as tes règles… on va réessayer le mois prochain… c'est tout...

-Je ne veux pas te décevoir…

-Bella… est-ce que ton frère a arrêté d'aimer Rosalie parce qu'elle ne devenait pas enceinte rapidement ? Est-ce que James aimes moins Victoria parce qu'elle ne pourra peut-être jamais devenir enceinte ??

-Non…

-Pourquoi, je ne t'aimerais plus si tu ne devenais pas enceinte dès le premier mois ? Arrêtes de te faire des films, Bella… je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours…

-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir…

-Ok, je vais devoir prendre les grands moyens… souffla-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de mon corps.

Il me fit tourner sur le dos et s'installa sur son flanc.

-Ferme les yeux… (smack) laisse-moi te faire du bien… (smack) laisse-moi te montrer… (smack) combien je t'aime… (smack), murmura-t-il à travers ses baisers.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai entraîner par la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Il commença par embrasser mon front, mes yeux, mes joues, mon cou, inspirant profondément mon odeur. Il continua de me parsemer de baisers de ses lèvres douces, sur ma poitrine, mon épaule, mon bras, descendant jusqu'à mes doigts pour revenir en sens inverse sur l'autre bras, du bout de mes doigts en remontant jusqu'à mon épaule, passant sa langue sur ma clavicule pour se diriger vers le centre de mes seins.

Sa langue traîna entre ces derniers et je laissai échappai un soupir de plaisir. Mes pointes se durcirent sous les frissons provoqués par le souffle d'Edward sur mes seins. Il ne fit rien de sexuel, juste la tendresse de ses baisers. Il cajola la peau de mon ventre avec le bout de son nez, s'y attardant plus longuement que le reste de mon corps, laissant des bisous en descendant vers ma hanche droite, ma cuisse, mon genou pour finir sur mon pied pour revenir sur l'autre côté et remonter de la même façon.

Arrivée à ma cuisse, il glissa sa langue vers son intérieur et timidement il passa sur mon sexe, embrassant mon pubis chastement, remontant en ligne droite jusqu'à ma bouche où il prit mes lèvres dans un baiser doux et sage en se plaçant entre mes jambes, les écartant avec son genou. Il appuya son corps doucement contre le mien en m'embrassant de la plus sensuelle des façons. Sa langue se glissa doucement entre mes lèvres pour venir caresser mon palais, de sa pointe, pour ensuite chercher la mienne et les faire se frotter l'une contre l'autre.

J'en voulais plus, je forçai le baiser en faisant une pression sur ses lèvres, mais il brisa le baiser en riant. J'ouvris les yeux.

-Du calme, ma belle… JE suis celui qui te montre combien je t'aime… referme tes yeux…

Je m'exécutai. Les sensations avaient été trop bonnes et j'en étais excité. Je n'étais pas habituée à attendre aussi longtemps pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Bien que je ne sache aucunement ses intentions, je me doutais bien qu'il finirait par me faire l'amour, sinon, je ne savais pas comment il ferait pour s'endormir avec une érection aussi forte.

Edward retourna à ses baisers sur ma peau, mais ils se firent plus sexe… visant principalement à me faire me sentir belle et à m'exciter au plus haut point. S'attardant d'abord sur mes seins, les cajolant de sa langue pour les faire durcir encore plus. Il les titilla, enroulant sa langue autour avant de les prendre chacun leur tour pour les suçoter.

-Edward… soufflais-je en mettant mes doigts dans ses cheveux qu'il enleva presqu'ausstôt en les plaçant au dessus de ma tête, mettant son visage devant le mien.

-Tu me laisses faire… je veux te faire l'amour… je veux que tu sentes que je t'aime… je veux juste que tu profites de la situation… je veux te vénérer… je veux te cajoler… je veux te faire du bien… je veux te faire jouir… je veux t'entendre soupirer mon nom, murmurer que c'est bon, crier ton plaisir, hurler ta jouissance…

Je hochai simplement la tête.

Il recommença ses baisers sur mes seins là où il s'était arrêté. Toujours en douceur, il embrassa mes tétons et je me cambrai sous la sensation. Il ajouta des caresses avec ses mains sur mes cuisses. Encore une fois, il descendit vers mon ventre et en aspirait la peau entre mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime Bella…

Il tournoya sa langue dans mon nombril et embrassa, embrassa, embrassa longuement sous mon nombril. Il descendit vers mon intimité qu'il embrassa, d'abord comme si c'était ma bouche, il ouvrit mes lèvres intimes avec sa langue pour s'y insérer doucement, langoureusement. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés, et je devais avouer que les sensations étaient décuplées lorsqu'on se concentrait seulement sur le plaisir qu'on ressentait.

-Oh mon dieu… soupirais-je.

Je sentis Edward sourire contre mon sexe avant d'y aller avec un peu plus d'entrain, me léchant pour finalement trouver mon clitoris et l'aspirer entre ses lèvres. Il poussa ses doigts vers l'entrée de mon vagin et il commença à y faire des va et viens. Je levai mes hanches pour chercher encore plus de friction, mais encore là, il m'immobilisa avec ses mains.

-Plus Edward… je te veux en moi…

Il donna un dernier coup de langue sur mon clitoris et il se leva pour enlever son boxer où pointait sa merveilleuse érection. Il revint vers moi et reprit sa place entre mes jambes se couchant sur mon corps, tout en mettant ses mains à plat sur mon corps, les faisant remonter jusqu'au dessus de ma tête, entrelaçant nos doigts. Il nicha son visage dans mon cou. Son sexe frottait doucement contre le mien sous le roulement de hanches d'Edward.

Je basculai mon bassin et fit entrer Edward en moi.

-Oui… Edward…

-Relève tes jambes… je veux allez plus loin…

Je relevai mes jambes en pliant mes genoux le plus haut que je le pouvais. Edward entra plus profondément et frappa contre mon point G.

-Encore… oui… c'est si bon… murmurais-je.

Il sortit presque complètement et revint doucement pour frapper à nouveau au fond de mon ventre. Il garda longuement ce rythme faisant monter la jouissance en moi. Il se releva pour s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras et augmenta la puissance de ses poussées en moi, tout en gardant la langueur. J'étais habituée de faire l'amour en faisant des mouvements rapides et fort. Je n'avais jamais eu d'orgasme avec une cadence lente. Edward allait toujours lentement, quand il entrait en moi, mais rapidement pour sortir. C'était différent, mais tout aussi bon.

-OUI… comme ça… ENCORE… Edward…

-Laisse-toi aller… t'es tellement belle…

Il continua ses mouvements et j'étais encore plus proche de jouir. C'était une torture affreuse et je ne voulais qu'une chose exploser mon orgasme. Je m'accrochai à son cou fortement.

-J'en peux plus… fais-moi jouir Edward… plus vite… plus fort…

Il me sourit et m'embrassa en accélérant le mouvement. Il frappait fort et vite, gardant un rythme endiablé. Mon bassin se levait pour venir à sa rencontre à chacune de ses coups de rein. J'haletais, j'avais chaud, je gémissais sans cesse tellement la jouissance qui me gagnait me comblait. J'étais proche, tellement proche.

-Oh seigneur EDDWAAARRDDD…..

-C'est ça… oui… BEEELLAAAA

Comme à son habitude, il bougea encore en moi prolongeant notre jouissance qui avait été tellement forte. Je tremblais sous lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté et il me regarda son visage à la hauteur du mien et je pus y voir tout l'amour, la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour moi. Une fois de plus ma gorge se noua et c'est en réalisant qu'il m'avait une fois de plus montré qu'il m'aimait que je lui souris.

-Je t'aime Bella… n'en doute plus jamais…

Je hochai la tête et tout en sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues, je m'approchai de lui pour me blottir dans ses bras, versant quelques larmes de bonheur, alors, qu'il mettait la couette sur nos corps repu de plaisir et d'amour

* * *

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez penser d'Edward la nuit avec les triplés, mais moi, je l'ai trouvé parfait et je plaide coupable, j'ai romancé au possible sa façon inébranlable de s'occuper d'un enfant, il faut bien rêver… **

**Bella a été un peu hystérique... fichu irritabilité avant les règles...lol...**

**Pour l'histoire de Victoria, j'ai tout inventé de toutes pièces, je ne sais pas si ça se peut. Je voulais qu'il y ait entre James et Victoria une histoire effrayante qui fait qu'ils sont encore plus liés l'un à l'autre. Je vous ai mis le lien pour la recette de CreamSicle pour Victoria.**

**Merci de me lire et surtout de m'envoyer vos MERVEILLEUSES reviews, qui me font ÉNORMÉMENT plaisir et auxquelles j'ai BEAUCOUP de plaisir à répondre.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	30. CHAPITRE 30 : NOTRE ACCOMPLISSEMENT

**Bonjour les filles, bonjour David, **

**J'ai pris une grande décision, voilà, je sais que je vais en décevoir plusieurs, mais vous vous apprêtez à lire le DERNIER chapitre de MALHEUREUSE EN AMOUR, à chacun des chapitres que j'écrivais, je me disais que c'était le dernier, mais j'en faisais un autre, mais là, il ne restera que les BONUS, dont je garde les sujets secrets pour l'instant, à part celui avec GEORGES, bien sur, mais encore là, je ne sais pas si ce sera le premier que je posterai et quand je le posterai, vous aurez comme à mon habitude la réponse à votre review 1 jour ou 2 avant le poste.**

**J'ai encore des idées pour cette histoire, mais cette histoire devra se passer plusieurs années plus tard, puisque l'intrigue de celle-ci est terminé. Elle reprendra peut-être dans une suite au nom de HEUREUSE EN AMOUR, et j'exploiterai probablement les relations familiales entre Bella, Carlie, Edward et le bébé. J'ai pris beaucoup de notes et je vais bientôt regarder si j'ai l'inspiration pour mettre en place les chapitres et si une telle suite peut voir le jour, mais pas à les écrire. Attention, je ne dis pas que je vais bientôt poster un chapitre… Je ne suis pas prête pour ça…**

**Je vais me concentrer sur la continuation de FMRFMV le OS que j'avais écrit pour le concours Allocop. Il me semble, que je suis mûre pour du changement. **

**Audrey :** Edward est l'homme de nos rêves à toutes… et j'avoue que je m'amuse énormément à le faire parfait… Tu auras ta réponses dans ce chapitre pour savoir si Bella est enceinte … ou pas… les postes, ne sont pas toujours aussi vite postés…

**Sabrina, bébé23 :** Merci beaucoup.

**Twilight-poison :** Je vais être rupture de stock, vous voulez toutes MON Edward que j'ai créé à partir des meilleures qualités de mon chum et j'ai romancé et exagérer sa partie "parfaite".

**Gwendoline :** Hormones tu dis ??? Pauvre Edward…lol…

**Méli :** ça me fait plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de lire cette fic. Pour FMRFMV la suite sera bientôt là, enfin d'ici un mois j'imagine, le temps de tout mettre en place. Merci c'est un compliment magnifique de me dire que j'ai un DON. Je le fais surtout pour me divertir et j'y prends de plus en plus goût…

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce DERNIER chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 30 : NOTRE ACCOMPLISSEMENT**

* * *

Encore une fois, je me réveillai avec la tête qui tourne et des crampes à l'estomac. Je pris une grande inspiration afin de calmer la nausée, mais ce fut peine perdue. J'attrapai ma robe de chambre que j'enfilai rapidement avant de courir direction la salle de bain.

J'ouvris la porte et me stoppai en voyant Victoria vider le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes, James derrière elle retenant sa longue tignasse rousse en tendant une petite serviette.

-Oh… Euh… Désolée… dis-je en mettant la main sur ma bouche, essayant de retenir mon haut-le-cœur, que les vomissements de Victoria avaient amplifiés.

-Bella ! ça va ? demanda James.

Je fis NON de la tête. Victoria se leva et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. James m'attira plus près de lui et me plaça devant la cuvette où je m'accroupis pour y rejeter le peu du contenu de mon estomac.

Je me laissai tomber sur les fesses, les genoux remontés, où je m'appuyai sur mes avant-bras, essayant de calmer les tremblements de mon corps suite à l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

-Ça va mieux… demanda doucement James.

-Oui…merci… soufflais-je en prenant la petite serviette humide qu'il me tendait.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Edward ??

-Je suis déjà là, dit mon amoureux en entrant dans la pièce.

Il se mit à genou devant moi, et caressa mes cheveux. James retrouva Victoria qui était en larmes tout près de la porte.

-Ça va ? me demanda Edward.

-Oui… enfin, je crois…

Il m'aida à me lever pour que je puisse me rendre au lavabo pour me rafraîchir un peu. Je m'activais à me brosser les dents, Edward toujours à mes côtés.

-Ok ça suffit… je vais acheter un test à la pharmacie… soupira James derrière nous.

-NON, JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !!! s'exclama Victoria.

-Bébé…t'es encore plus malade que la dernière fois… il faut qu'on sache… c'est important, ça fait 34 jours… il va falloir qu'on fasse plus attention… il va falloir qu'on appelle notre médecin… Vicky… j'appelle Carlisle…

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes débordaient de ses yeux et elle s'accrocha désespérément à James pour verser un torrent de larmes, en murmurant des paroles de détresses incompréhensibles.

-Pourquoi elle pleure Victoria ?? Elle a mal ?

-Non ma puce, elle n'a pas mal, répondit Edward.

_Pas physiquement, ma chérie… elle a mal, elle a peur… tellement mal que ça ne s'explique même pas…_

-Pourquoi James, il veut appeler papie si elle n'a pas mal ?

Edward me regarda, se demandant s'il devait en parler à Carlie ou non.

-Viens ma puce, on va prendre le petit déjeuner, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

-On va les laisser seuls, elle va nous en parler plus tard, souffla Edward en caressant les cheveux de notre fille.

Après le petit déjeuner, Edward avait aidé James à installer Victoria dans notre lit pour qu'elle se repose convenablement. Elle était épuisée par le stress et la crise de larmes l'avait achevée. Ses nausées redoublèrent au gré de ses sanglots et je fus celle qui lui vint en aide, puisque James était sorti acheter un test de grossesse et Edward sous la douche, Carlie à bricoler dans sa chambre.

-Tu vas mieux, demandais-je en lui passant une serviette sur le visage. Elle était pâle et au bout de ses forces à cause des spasmes gastriques qui ne rejetaient que de la bile. Je lui tendis une bouteille d'eau, et je me permis de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Merci Bella… je suis désolée, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on se voit, et… excuse-moi… j'ai tellement peur… dit-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer.

-Ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper de toi… vous êtes les amis d'Edward, vous êtes importants pour lui… Ça va aller… on s'occupe de toi, James ne veut que ta sécurité… Il veut savoir rapidement pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

-Je sais, je suis ridicule de le repousser, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Il ne demande qu'à t'aider… laisse-le faire… il se sent impuissant… laisse-le au moins s'occuper de toi… montre-lui que tu as confiance en lui et en ses décisions cette fois-ci…

Elle releva son visage baigné de larmes pour me regarder.

-Tu sais ? depuis quand ?

-Hier après-midi… je te trouvais merveilleuse avec Carlie et James m'a dit que ça lui brisait le cœur de te voir si heureuse auprès d'un enfant et j'ai demandé pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, je suis désolée.

-C'est bon, de toutes façons, j'en ai marre d'être forte et de montrer aux autres que je suis infaillible. J'en peux plus de pleurer en secret et en cachette… j'ai trop mal… finit-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

Je m'approchai d'elle et mit la main sur son épaule pour essayer de la réconforter un peu malgré les larmes et les sanglots que j'essayais de retenir.

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher James ?

-Non… je veux Esmée… finit-elle par articuler à travers ses pleurs.

-Je vais l'appeler…

Je sortis de la chambre avec la bassine et les serviettes ne pleurant.

-Maman elle va mieux Victoria ?

-Elle se repose… répondis-je faiblement cachant mes pleurs, me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

J'eu juste le temps de me rendre à l'évier et de commencer à rincer la bassine, qu'une puissante nausée me frappa et je vomis à mon tour dans la bassine.

-MAMAN !!! tu as mal ? PAPA !!! PAPA !!! PAPA !!! VITE !!! MAMAN ELLE EST MALADE… PAPAA !!!!

J'entendis Edward courir vers nous, moi je me retenais au comptoir pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol tant mes jambes tremblaient. J'avais trop pleuré et la boule d'émotion dans ma gorge m'avait donnée un haut-le-cœur.

-Bella… ça va ? me demanda Edward en me retenant contre lui.

-Encore une nausée, dis-je tremblante.

-Viens par là…

Il me fit asseoir sur le canapé doucement.

-Carlie ma grande, va chercher ton oreiller et une couverture chaude pour maman, ok…

Sans répondre, elle partie à la course pour aller chercher ce que son père lui avait demandé. Elle revint rapidement et Edward m'installa confortablement en souriant, une étincelle dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Toi… en fait… toi et… lui, dit-il en désignant mon ventre.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il croyait que j'étais enceinte. Je voulais tellement qu'il ait raison.

-Maman tu vas mieux ?

-Oui ma puce, je vais un peu mieux…

Carlie éclata en sanglot en se jetant à mon cou. Elle me serra très fort et je l'enlaçai, refermant mes bras autour d'elle. J'attendis qu'elle soit calmée pour lui parler. Edward s'était accroupi devant nous caressant les cheveux de Carlie.

-J'ai eu peur, dit-elle après s'être calmée.

-C'est passé là… je vais mieux…

-Je peux me coller avec toi ?

J'ouvris la couverture et elle s'installa confortablement avec moi. Edward mit un film et m'apporta une bouteille d'eau.

-Edward… Victoria… elle veut voir Esmée…

D'accord, je vais l'appeler. James vient de me laisser un message, pour dire qu'il allait au parc, prendre une marche, d'après moi, ça va être long. Repose-toi mon amour.

Il m'embrassa le front et je l'entendis appeler sa mère. Je portai mon attention sur la télé et resserrant mes bras autour de ma fille.

Je dus m'endormir, puisque j'entendais des voix venir de très loin et des chut… quelqu'un touchait mon visage et un vide ce fit entre mes bras.

-Carlie, soufflais-je en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, cherchant devant moi où elle était.

-Je suis là maman…

-Elle n'a pas de fièvre… dit le propriétaire de la main.

J'ouvris les yeux et je pus voir que 5 paires d'yeux me regardaient et je découvris qui avait mit sa main sur mon front. Carlisle.

-Bonjour, dis-je doucement en me relevant.

-Tu vas bien Bella ? demanda Carlisle.

-Un peu mieux, j'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Deux heures, répondit Edward.

-Tu veux un bouillon, ma chérie, me demanda Esmée.

-Esmée, vous êtes trop bonne pour moi, vous allez devoir emménager à Phoenix, si vous me gâter trop, je ne pourrai plus me passer de vous, répondis-je en souriant.

-Viens, Victoria s'est levée elle aussi.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et je pris place sur un banc de comptoir devant un napperon et un couvert. Victoria s'installa à côté de moi.

-Merci Bella, dit-elle.

Je lui souris. Esmée nous donna un bol de bouillon fumant et nous regarda.

-Alors, les filles, vous allez le faire quand ce test ?

Je levai les yeux de mon bol et je regardai Esmée, puis Victoria, puis Esmée.

-Si Bella le fait, je le fais aussi…

-Mais…

-Bella… si on le fait tous ensemble, peut importe le résultat… on sera là tous ensemble… me dit Victoria.

Je pris une un peu de bouillon, ça faisait tellement de bien.

-Tu m'as fait comprendre que je devais montrer à James que je pouvais avoir confiance en ses décisions. J'ai décidé de faire le test pipi qu'il a ramené… y'en a un pour toi aussi…

-Pour moi ? comment ?

Bella, ça fait près de quatre fois que tu vomis en 24 heures et tu as une journée de retard… et d'après le récit d'Edward tu as d'autres symptômes…

-Je ne veux pas savoir tout de suite… soufflais-je timidement.

-Bella, tu as peur de quoi ?

-De décevoir Edward, il veut tellement un autre enfant et il y croit tellement fort… je suis désolée Victoria… je suis égoïste… je ne devrais pas avoir des pensées comme ça après tout ce que tu endures pour en faire un…

-Bella… ça c'est moi… si tu as la chance d'être enceinte facilement, accepte-le. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu auras toujours plus de chance que moi dans la rapidité… ça fait longtemps que je n'en veux plus au monde entier de ne pas être enceinte… c'est à cause d'un erreur de jeunesse.. MON erreur de jeunesse…

-Merci…

-Bon allez les filles vous terminez et on va faire ces tests. J'ai hâte de savoir si j'ai deux nouveaux petits enfants en route, dit Esmée en tapant dans ses mains nous rappelant Alice.

Esmée nous racontait les plans qu'elle avait imaginés pour la nouvelle maison au Mexique, ajoutant qu'elle ferait une grand chambre pour les enfants à venir, avec un coin pour Carlie, moins bébé. Comment elle voulait avoir des couleurs vivantes et chaleureuses pour la décoration pendant que nous prenions un autre bol de bouillon.

-Tu y vas la première ? demandais-je à Victoria.

Elle hocha la tête et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle ressortit après 2 minutes, son petit bâton test serré dans ses mains tourné pour ne pas voir le résultat.

-À mon tour… soufflais-je avant d'entrer et fermer la porte.

Je débouchai le bâton test et le posai sur le comptoir. Je descendis mon pantalon et ma culotte et je m'assis sur le banc de la toilette. Je fis comme indiqué sur les instructions et je ressortis après avoir fait pipi sur le bâton, refermant le bout du bâton, le tenant, moi aussi, dans ma main et tourné vers le sol.

-On va dans le salon, demanda Victoria qui était restée pour m'attendre.

-Oui.

Je pris place à côté d'Edward et Carlie, tandis que Victoria, se plaça entre James et Esmée. Carlisle resta debout et regarda sa montre.

-Dans deux minutes les filles, annonça-t-il.

Mes mains tremblaient, mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. Je regardais Edward et il me sourit. Son sourire m'apaisa. Il était là aujourd'hui, il avait été là hier et il m'aimait. Il m'aimait aujourd'hui et il m'avait aussi montré qu'il m'aimait dans ses mots, ses gestes, ses caresses et ses sourires.

-Victoria, dit James.

-Regarde, toi… dit-elle en lui mettant le test dans les mains.

James se figea un instant avant de poser ses yeux sur ce qu'il y avait dans sa main. Il ferma les yeux un instant, prit une grande inspiration et tourna le bâton dans ses mains.

-Vicky…

Elle ferma les yeux, comme si ça l'empêcherait d'entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-Regarde-moi mon amour, dit-il sa voix étouffée par l'émotion.

Elle vrilla son regard dans le sien. Je saisis la main d'Edward craignant le pire. Nous étions tous immobiles, attendant la réponse.

James hocha la tête positivement en souriant.

-C'est vrai ? murmura Victoria.

-Oui, mon amour, tu es enceinte…

Esmée mit la main sur sa bouche après avoir soufflé un « merci mon dieu ». Victoria prit le test dans les mains de James et le regarda à son tour. Elle glissa ses doigts sur les deux petites fenêtre avant de placer sa main sur son ventre de façon tellement maternelle. Personne en parlait ni ne bougeait, ne voulant pas briser ce moment.

James leva le visage de Victoria et après qu'elle lui ait rendu son sourire, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après les étreintes, les félicitations et les larmes de joie Edward me regarda.

-Regarde Bella…

-Non…

-Bella ?

-Je veux regarder toute seule… dis-je en me levant.

-Bella… attends, dit Edward en me rattrapant, alors que j'arrivais à la porte de ma chambre.

-Je veux le faire toute seule, s'il te plaît Edward.

-Bella, si tu ne veux pas le faire devant les autres, je comprends, mais, moi je veux être là… Je veux vivre ça aussi, positif ou négatif, je ne veux rien manquer cette fois, je te l'ai déjà dit Bella…

-Oh Edward, je suis désolée, bien sûr que je veux que tu sois là… même si j'ai peur que tu sois déçu, je t'ai promis que tu vivrais tout…

Je l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres. J'entendais Esmée et Carlisle expliquer pourquoi nous étions partis dans la chambre. Pauvre puce, je n'avais même pas pensé à elle.

-Edward ? Carlie ?

-On s'est parlé quand tu dormais, ne t'en fait pas pour elle. Viens, dit-il en me tirant la main.

Nous étions assis sur le lit tous les deux une à côté de l'autre. Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Regarde mon amour, ça ne va rien changer… je vais t'aimer encore…

-Je sais… je t'aime aussi Edward.

Je soufflai un bon coup et retournai le bâton dans ma main mais la laissai fermée.

-Ensemble, d'accord ?

-Ensemble, ma belle, vas-y…

J'ouvris la main et posai mes yeux sur les deux petites fenêtres et je fondis en larmes.

_C'était juste impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être ça !_

-Edward… je suis enceinte…

-Oui, mon amour, tu es enceinte… si tu savais comme je suis heureux. Oh merci Bella… merci, merci, merci…

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec force, mouillant son visage de mes larmes.

-Je t'aime tant… souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres avant de reprendre le baiser.

Son baiser se fit plus insistant, passant sa langue sur mes lèvres pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. Je les ouvris et me laissai embrasser et cajoler de sa langue douce et chaude, si merveilleuse.

En brisant le baiser qui m'avait fait gémir, il posa son front contre le mien.

-On va le dire à Carlie…

-Oui, Edward…

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et nous retournâmes au salon pour rejoindre les autre, mais surtout pour dire à Carlie qu'elle allait devenir une grande sœur. Quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce, Esmée se précipita sur nous pour nous étreindre très fort.

-Oh mon dieu c'est vrai, je vais avoir un troisième petit enfant… Oh merci les enfants…

Ce fut au tour de Carlisle de nous serrer dans ses bras et nous féliciter. James et Victoria s'approchèrent et les larmes de Victoria eurent raison de moi et j'étais heureuse qu'elle ait eu la même nouvelle que moi. Nous pourrons parler ensemble de notre grossesse et nous accoucherions dans la même semaine. C'était juste trop beau.

Carlie qui était restée sur le canapé, qui n'avait pas bougé se leva lorsque je fus de nouveau près d'Edward et que les autres, comme par magie se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

-Carlie, dit doucement Edward.

-On va avoir un bébé alors ? dit-elle doucement.

-Oui, Maman a un petit bébé dans son ventre, mais il arrivera après noël… répondit Edward.

-Pour l'instant, il est encore vraiment très petit, on ira acheter des livres pour te montrer à quoi il peut ressembler… dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Je me baissai pour que mon visage soit à la même hauteur que le sien. Elle avait un air triste et j'avoue que je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui lui arrivait, elle qui avait tellement hâte d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

-Tu vas restée ma maman à moi aussi Bella ?

-Oh mais bien sur ma grande… tu vas toujours rester MA grande fille… je te promets que je vais restée ta maman. Ça ne change rien, je reste ta maman… viens là, dis-je en ouvrant le bras.

Elle se jeta à mon cou et me serra fort contre elle. J'oubliais souvent combien elle était insécure, même après toutes les démonstrations d'amour que j'avais envers elle, elle avait peur que je ne l'aime plus.

Edward s'approcha de nous et nous enlaça toutes les deux.

Finalement Carlie avait fini par montrer sa joie envers ma grossesse et elle nous posa des questions sur où il dormirait, comment il s'appellerait, si ce serait un garçon ou une fille et sur comment c'était quand elle était dans le ventre de Tanya.

Edward et Esmeé, avaient donc sortis les albums photos de Carlie lorsqu'elle était bébé, espérant trouver de quoi mieux expliquer cette partie si triste pour Edward, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait que deux photos de Tanya enceinte. Une que Carlisle avait pris d'elle dans la robe de couleur ivoire qu'elle avait porté pour le mariage, avant la cérémonie et l'autre, juste avant l'accouchement dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Edward se pinça l'arrête du nez en soufflant juste avant de répondre aux questions insistantes de Carlie. Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. Esmée venait souvent à son secours, pour ne pas dire toujours. C'est Tanya qui aurait dû répondre à ses questions, c'est elle qui avait été enceinte.

-Papa, tu n'es pas sur les photos avec Tanya ?

-Oh euh… non… j'étais parti chercher les valises… dans la voiture…

Esmée continua de tourner les pages et Edward était déconnecté totalement de ce que Esmée racontait. Moi j'étais restée en retrait ne voulant pas briser le plaisir de Carlie à savoir d'où elle venait comment elle avait grandit, de ses premières semaines de vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Esmée se faisait un honneur de parfaire l'album de Carlie à chacune de ses visites en récoltant des photos sur les différents appareils d'Edward, Alice et maintenant le mien afin de les faire développer pour les placer lors de sa prochaine visite.

-On peut prendre une photo de papa, maman et moi pour la mettre dans mon album ? après on en fait une tout le monde ensemble.

-Bien sur ma chérie, Bella, vient nous rejoindre, dit Edward.

Esmée se leva pour me laisser sa place et on s'installa tous les trois et Esmée immortalisa le moment avec son appareil.

Esmée insista même pour faire une photo individuelle de moi et de Victoria, nous faisant promettre d'en faire une par semaine, chacune de notre côté, pour suivre l'évolution.

Carlie se posait énormément de question sur la grossesse et ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour nous aider avec le bébé dans mon ventre. Ce fut vite l'heure de dormir et elle était complètement épuisée à cause des émotions de la journée, qu'elle n'avait pas toutes très bien compris, surtout face à Tanya et le peu de photo qu'il y avait d'elle ensemble, et surtout, pourquoi il n'y avait qu'une seule photo de Tanya, Edward et Carlie ensemble, alors qu'elle avait 4 ans. Même si elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux, elle avait espérer voir des photos de ses parents ensembles. Edward en avait presque blêmit en voyant cette photo, revivant certainement le temps où il avait essayé d'être en couple et d'être une vraie famille avec Tanya. En regardant son visage sur cette photo, je vis qu'il était malheureux au possible, le sourire forcé sur la photo en était la preuve.

James et Victoria décidèrent de partir dormir à l'hôtel près le l'aéroport puisque leur avion était à 8h00 le lendemain matin et je m'imaginait très bien qu'il voulait passer du temps rien que tous les deux. Esmée et Carlisle retournèrent quant à eux chez Alice.

Après avoir couché Carlie, Edward prit une douche pendant que je finissais de préparer les boîtes à lunch pour le lendemain et il vint s'asseoir au piano vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama seulement.

Nous étions sur le banc de piano et Edward jouait quelques pièces de musique classique, avant qu'on aille dormir. Ma joue était appuyée contre son bras et je l'aurais écouté jusqu'à la fin des temps, tellement c'était apaisant. Mais il fallait que je prenne une douche, et reprendre notre routine du lundi matin dans près de 10 heures.

-Je vais prendre une douche, dis-je en me levant.

-Je t'attends… je ne bouge pas.. ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué.

Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres et partis vers la salle de bain. J'enlevai mes vêtements et me glissai sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais déjà enceinte. Edward disait que c'était merveilleux et que même si nous avions fait un bébé dès le premier mois, je ne devais pas me sentir coupable face à Rose et à Victoria qui avait mit des années à devenir enceinte. Qu'on pouvait avoir un bonheur facile dans notre vie, semée d'embûche et d'épreuves. Je me lavai et sorti. Après m'être séchée, je mis ma crème de corps partout sur moi, m'octroyant du temps pour m'occuper de moi, chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps.

Je rejoignis Edward au salon, après avoir revêtu une robe de chambre en satin seulement. Il arrêta de jouer lorsque je m'approchai de lui.

Il se mit face à moi et m'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me fit passer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Instinctivement je passai mes bras autour de son cou et je m'agrippai à ses cheveux. Je lui fis pencher la tête et j'approfondis le baiser en insérant ma langue dans sa bouche. Il gémit avant de répondre ardemment à ma demande. Nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à ce que nous ayons besoin de reprendre notre souffle.

-Waouh… c'est vrai alors, ce que Jacob raconte… les femmes enceintes deviennent plus gourmandes…

-Te moques pas Cullen… j'ai toujours été gourmande, je croyais que tu le savais déjà, sauf que là, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à fêter et je veux la fêter avec toi… soufflais-je avant de reprendre ses lèvres fougueusement auquel j'ajoutai un roulement de hanches prononcé me frottant sur l'érection naissante d'Edward.

-Tu sens tellement bon… descendant des baisers dans mon cou.

Edward qui jusque là, avait les mains placées sur ma taille, les déplaça sur mes fesses par dessus mon vêtement, pour me faire frotter sur lui encore plus.

-Bébé… dis-moi que tu n'es pas nue sous cette robe de chambre ? grogna-t-il.

-Je suis nue sous ma robe de chambre et… j'ai envie de toi… de faire l'amour… là sur le banc de ton piano… murmurais-je près de son oreille que je mordillai et je le sentis frissonner sous moi.

Il baissa le devant de son pantalon et son boxer, faisant dresser son sexe entre nous deux. Il dénoua la ceinture de ma robe de chambre, mais la laissa sur mes épaules, dévoilant mes seins, mon ventre et mon sexe.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Si Carlie se réveille, j'aurai le temps de ranger mon service trois pièces… garde la robe de chambre sur tes épaules… sinon… on oublie le banc de piano… souria-t-il après s'être expliqué.

-À vos ordres, monsieur Cullen… soufflais-je de façon sexy.

-Tu veux m'appeler monsieur Cullen… fait gaffe, je pourrais sortir ma boîte magique et t'attacher à mon piano…, dit-il sérieusement, en agrippant ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

-Ce serait une très bonne idée, j'en ai de plus en plus envie de vivre l'expérience de cette boîte…

-Tu vas me rendre fou…

Il promena ses mains sur mon corps, caressant la courbe de mes seins avant de les prendre doucement dans ses paumes, frôlant doucement ses pouces sur mes tétons qui se durcissaient. Il approcha son visage du mien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes sensuellement, il fit traîner sa langue dessus, avec la pointe seulement, pour ensuite l'insérer dans ma bouche pour venir la frotter contre mon palais, toujours avec la pointe, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasser passionnément.

Ses mains toujours sur mes seins, il me faisait frissonner de plaisir. Je recommençai à me frotter contre lui, et le bout de son sexe glissait directement sur mon clitoris, et je gémis dans sa bouche. Edward répondit à mon mouvement en poussant ses hanches vers moi, accentuant la caresse et fit gonfler mon petit paquet de nerfs.

Je passai ma main entre nos deux corps et plaquai son érection de ma paume directement où je la voulais en me déhanchant encore plus. Je faisais glisser son sexe toujours sur mon clitoris et je renversai la tête vers l'arrière sentant la jouissance arriver. Je sentis Edward raffermir sa pris sur mes seins, avant de les relâcher, alors que je plaçai mon autre main sur le couvercle refermé du clavier du piano faisant rebondir mes seins au rythme de mon corps et je l'entendis grogner un _«putain qu'elle est belle»_.

Il rapprocha ses mains de mes tétons, juste assez pour qu'ils puissent se frotter contre ces dernières, créant une sensation d'excitation divine et je relevai la tête pour vriller mon regard dans le sien, remplit de désir brûlant et je lui souris juste avant de me sentir partir vers l'orgasme.

-Oh ouiiii…. c'est booonnnn !!!

Je continuai de me déhancher doucement pour savourer cet orgasme merveilleux, mais Edward prit les commandes assez rapidement en soulevant mon bassin pour guider son sexe à l'intérieur de moi et il me fit monter et descendre sur son sexe avec ses mains sur ma taille.

-Oh bordel… tu es tellement serrée…

J'avais encore les parois intimes contractées par mon orgasme et je hurlai presque de plaisir lorsqu'il frappa au fonde moi.

-Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps… souffla-t-il.

-Moi non plus, dis-je sentant d'autres secousses orgasmiques parcourir mon sexe qui les répandait dans tout mon corps.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, appuyai mon front contre le sien et me serrai contre lui faisant glisser nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Edward descendit ses mains pour empoigner mes fesses plus fortement pour activer le mouvement, les écartant par le fait même, ce qui fit cogner ses testicules entre elles. Je me laissai submerger par un second orgasme et'Edward eu juste le temps d'étouffer mon cri de jouissance avec un baiser brûlant, accélérant le rythme pour se libérer longuement en moi.

Il continua de me faire monter et descendre sur son sexe lentement savourant lui comme moi des dernières effluves de notre plaisir. Il me laissa sur ses cuisses, son sexe toujours en moi et remonta doucement ma robe de chambre en satin, qui était tombé au creux de mes coudes, sur mes épaules, juste assez pour me couvrir mais pou lui laisser une vue sur mes seins, mon ventre et mon intimité,

Il m'embrassa et je fermai les yeux pour savourer la douceur de ses lèvres. Il me prit dans ses bras en posant ses mains sous mes fesses et nous dirigea vers la salle de bain où il me déposa sur le comptoir. Il sorti son sexe de moi et il nous nettoya avant de me transporter vers la chambre. Il me glissa sous les draps après m'avoir mis un shorty et une camisole. Il alla vérifier Carlie dans sa chambre, et revint se blottir contre moi.

-Edward… tu crois que Carlie a bien pris la nouvelle ?

-Je crois oui… c'est plutôt le peu de photo d'elle et de Tanya, qu'elle a moins bien pris… comme si elle était déçue encore une fois de voir une illusion se briser… ça l'a encore bouleversée…

-C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai eu… en plus, elle a tellement peur que je ne l'aime plus… comment peut-elle penser une chose pareille ???

Edward respira fort avant de me répondre.

-Tanya a toujours préféré ne pas s'en occuper ou juste combler les besoins essentiels… ne lui faisait que peu de câlins… je ne l'ai jamais entendu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait… elle répondait toujours «moi aussi» quand Carlie lui disait «je t'aime»…

-Pauvre puce… tu crois qu'elle le sait que je l'aime… tu m'as déjà entendu lui dire ?? et si je ne lui avais jamais dit ?? Edward, je ne me souviens plus !!! si je ne lui ai jamais dit, paniquais-je en m'assoyant dans le lit.

-Bella… je suis certain que tu lui as déjà dit… c'est juste que tu le fais tellement naturellement… tu ne t'es jamais posé la question… recouches-toi…

-Oh mon dieu Edward… c'est pour ça qu'elle pense que je ne serai plus sa maman après la naissance du bébé… c'est parce que je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais… dis-je en me mettant à pleurer.

-Mon amour… souffla Edward en souriant.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça doucement.

-Ne te met pas dans cet état… Carlie sait que tu l'aimes… arrête de pleurer… ma chérie…

-Mais Edward… elle m'appelle maman et je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aime… je ne suis pas mieux que Tanya…

-Je t'interdis de dire ça… Tu es Bella, et tu n'as rien à voir avec Tanya… et ça Carlie le sait….

Je sentais qu'il essayait de me réconforter, mais j'avais tellement de peine et la nausée me guettait. J'étais sur le point de me lever pour aller à la salle de bain.

-Bella, tu ne peux pas te mettre à pleurer comme ça, chaque fois que tu ne te rappelles plus de quelque chose.

-Oh Edward… j'ai tellement de peine… je suis une vraie fontaine…

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et une fois de plus, je vidai mon estomac dans la cuvette. Je me sentais faible, je tremblais et j'étais contente qu'Edward m'ait suivit dans la salle de bain. Il me serra fort contre lui après m'être brossé les dents.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Ouais… est-ce que je vais passer mon temps à pleurer et à vomir…

-On en parlera avec le médecin, lors du premier rendez-vous..

-Je suis fatiguée Edward…

-Viens dormir, dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Tu es certain que j'ai déjà dit à Carlie que je l'aime et pas juste un moi aussi ?

-Absolument. Tu sais quoi mon amour… je crois que tu es un peu émotive…

-Tu crois ? demandais-je timidement.

-J'en suis certain… Tu lui diras demain… tu lui diras autant de fois que tu le souhaites que tu l'aimes… même si je suis sur que tu lui as dit plusieurs fois…

-D'accord… dis-je en me recouchant.

Edward s'installa derrière moi et m'enlaça. J'avais des émotions vives et j'imaginais que c'était déjà du à ma récente grossesse. J'espère juste que ça n'empirera pas plus les mois avanceraient. Je fermai mes yeux et me laissai bercer par la respiration de mon homme.

J'avais continuellement la nausée et ce presque tous les avant-midi. Même si, Angela était aux petits soins avec moi et Jacob ne faisait que me tourner autour, les après-midi où il venait travailler. Ne voulant pas que je me fatigue pour rien. Il disait _«laisse-moi faire, toi tu es occupée, tu fais un bébé»._ Leah avait donné naissance à la petite Claire, il y a quelques jours, la journée même du mariage d'Alice et de Jasper, soit le 1er août. Elle en était à 39 semaines et le travail était commencé, donc lors de la soirée elle avait crevé les eaux sur la piste de danse.

À ma grande surprise, Jacob avait été d'un calme olympien et avait assuré complètement. Même Carlisle n'avait rien eu à faire tellement il maîtrisait la situation. Jacob avait prit beaucoup d'assurance, n'ayant pas eu le choix face à Leah qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa panique la nuit de l'anniversaire d'Edward avec Alec.

J'en suis maintenant à près de 13 semaines de grossesse, et mon médecin me disait que les nausées s'estomperaient d'ici quelques semaines. Je prenais quotidiennement des suppléments vitaminiques et je prenais du poids adéquatement, alors, rien ne pouvait nous faire s'inquiéter.

Je ne cessais de faire des câlins avec Carlie, je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'elle voit cette grossesse et la venue d'un petit frère ou une petite sœur comme un abandon. Je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'elle se sente tassé ou mise à l'écart. C'est pourquoi, j'avais acheté des tonnes de livres où on pouvait suivre l'évolution du bébé et parler de différents sujets.

Victoria et James nous appelaient aux deux semaines, elle en était à 14 semaines, soit une semaine de plus que moi. Ils étaient suivi de très près par leur médecin, alors elle avait plus de rendez-vous que moi. De plus, la semaine dernière, Victoria avait passé une échographie et ils avaient eu l'heureuse nouvelle d'attendre des jumeaux. Ils étaient comblés par la nouvelle et ça se comprenait. Victoria devait tout de même en faire le moins possible pour se fatiguer et bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas avoir un orgasme, pour ne pas stimuler une contraction utérine, pour ne pas prendre le risque de provoquer à nouveau une fausse couche. Mais ils étaient bien avec ça, ils se disaient que 9 mois, c'était peu si on comptait le nombre de mois qu'il y avait dans une vie, et puis, il n'en restait plus que six.

Alice et Jasper avaient finalement prit l'avion pour l'Italie la semaine dernière 2 jours après le mariage et ils venaient nous rejoindre au Mexique aujourd'hui. Le mariage avait été digne d'un conte de fée. Alice avait une robe bustier blanche avec une longue traîne brodée de milliers de perles à la main. Jasper avait revêtu un costume gris avec chemise et cravate blanche. Carlie avait assuré en tant que bouquetière et Edward et moi comme témoin pour Alice et Jasper.

J'avais évidemment pleuré tout le long de la cérémonie, ma grossesse m'avait transformé en fontaine, et surtout lorsque Jasper m'avait remercié d'être sa meilleure amie et d'avoir fait entrée Alice dans sa vie. Qu'il n'avait espéré que le tiers du bonheur qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui, le jour où il trouverait la femme de sa vie.

Edward rayonnait encore plus, ne cessait de dire combien il était comblé de sa vie, s'il faisait le bilan de la dernière année. Tanya avait rappelé une fois et je lui avais donnée des nouvelles de Carlie, et je lui avais aussi annoncé ma grossesse. Elle m'avait félicité et encouragé parce que j'avais le meilleur papa qu'un enfant et qu'une femme pouvait rêver entre les mains, même si je le savais déjà. Et j'avais éclaté en sanglots en raccrochant, alors qu'elle m'avait dit de bien m'occuper de Carlie et qu'elle était heureuse de constater que j'avais réussi à faire le bonheur d'Edward et Carlie, ce en quoi elle avait complètement échoué. Elle était quelqu'un de bien au fond, mais avait eu des épreuves de vie qui l'ont rendu aigrie et méchante face aux gens qu'ils l'entouraient.

Edward ne voulait pas que je donne des nouvelles à Tanya à contre-cœur. Il comprenait que Tanya pouvait se sentir mieux en parlant avec moi qu'avec lui, mais il l'aurait fait de façon respectueuse et responsable si j'avais refusée de le faire et évidemment, parce que nous n'étions pas dans l'obligation de le faire face au jugement de la garde de Carlie. On le faisait, parce qu'on voulait qu'il reste un lien si petit soit-il entre Tanya et Carlie. Pour ne pas se faire reprocher par Carlie d'avoir tout fait pour mettre Tanya de côté.

Carlie fêtait son anniversaire dans quelques jours, soit le 13 août, un mois jour pour jour avant le mien. Nous étions tous dans l'avion qui nous emmènerait au Mexique dans la nouvelle villa de Esmée et Carlisle. Carlie avait insisté pour emmener son amie Kristen avec nous pour fêter leur anniversaire puisqu'elles étaient nées à deux jours d'intervalle, soit le 11 août, pour Kristen. Les parents de cette dernière avaient acceptés. J'enviais la relation qu'avait les deux parents de Kristen, même si Carlie ne nous parlait plus de Tanya depuis qu'elle avait terminé la lettre qu'elle voulait lui envoyer, j'aurais aimé que Carlie puisse connaître sa vraie maman, sans que je ne perde MA place.

Avec ma grossesse, je me rendais compte que c'était important. Même si pour l'instant, Carlie ne voulait pas entendre parler, un jour, je suis certaine qu'elle ressentirait le besoin de voir Tanya et j'essayais de m'y faire tranquillement, pour ne pas paniquer quand ce jour viendra.

Nous étions donc Edward et moi assis au bout de la rangée et les filles côté hublot pour regarder dehors, même si elle avait les écouteurs sur les oreilles pour regarder le film qui était diffusé. Nous avions l'air d'une belle petite famille, et je ne pus que penser à ce que nous serions dans 6 mois, une belle petite famille et que je pourrai serrer mon bébé dans mes bras, Edward et Carlie près de moi.

-Ça va ma chérie ?

-Oui, ça va… je pensais juste qu'il ne restait plus que 6 mois avant de pouvoir serrer notre bébé dans nos bras.

-Moi aussi, j'ai hâte, tu crois que ce sera quoi ?

-Edward, arrête avec cette question, je ne sais pas, soupirais-je.

-Toutes les filles au bureau sont d'accord pour dire qu'elles savaient au fond d'elle que c'était un garçon ou une fille.

-D'accord… j'ai tendance à penser que c'est un garçon…

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je crois que c'est plutôt pour que Carlie ne se sente pas remplacée par une petite sœur, je crois que si c'est un garçon…

Je me taisais ne voulant pas terminer le fond de ma pensée torturée.

-Bella…

-Excuse-moi, j'avais promis que je ne reviendrais pas avec ça…

-Tu sais très bien que Carlie ne perdra pas sa place…

-Edward, je sais, mais si elle se sentait délaissée… promets-moi qu'on va faire attention à elle aussi, même si le bébé prends beaucoup de place et demande beaucoup de soin… dis-je la gorge nouée… luttant comme à chacune de mes craintes, contre mes larmes.

-Chut… je te promets qu'on va faire attention, dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Je me collai contre lui et respirai son odeur pour me calmer. C'était rendu mon endroit préféré mon visage enfouit contre son torse respirant son odeur rassurante, qui elle ne me donnait pas la nausée, merci mon dieu.

Je m'endormis dans les bras de mon homme et il me réveilla lorsque nous étions sur le point d'atterrir.

-Hey ma belle… on va bientôt arriver, dit Edward en caressant ma joue.

-Maman, regarde… on est presque arrivée…

-Oui, ma chérie… dis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

-Bella… est-ce qu'on va pouvoir se baigner dans la mer ? demanda Kristen.

-Oh… j'imagine que oui, mais je n'ai pas demandé à Esmée si la villa était au bord de la mer.

-Vous savez quoi les filles, moi je suis certain que la villa est sur le bord de la plage…

-Comment tu sais ? demanda Carlie.

-Parce que papie il adore voir la mer de la maison et qu'il aime bien s'y baigner.

-Edward… on va pouvoir se baigner dans la mer alors ? renchérit Kristen.

-S'il y a une plage, oui. Je vais même y aller avec vous.

Les filles s'écrièrent de joie en sautillant sur leur siège. Edward assurait comme toujours. En sortant de l'avion, nous avions un merveilleux comité d'accueil pour nous attendre. Esmée, Carlisle, Alice et Jasper étaient présent.

-Oh mes amours… s'écria Esmée en nous voyant arriver.

Carlie couru vers elle pour l'enlacer. Kristen fit un énorme câlin à Alice. Edward se dirigea vers son père, avant de se diriger vers les bagages. Et moi, je me blottis dans les deuxièmes bras les plus rassurant sur cette terre, Jasper.

-Salut beau blond, soufflais-je en me serrant contre lui.

-Salut belle brunette, répondit-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

-Je me suis ennuyée de toi, ça fait presque 2 semaines que je t'ai pas vue et on ne s'est même pas parlé…

-Je suis désolé, je suis un meilleur ami ignoble… d'avoir préférer acheter des tonnes de mètre de tissus, des milliers de boutons à Milan, mais surtout, d'avoir consumer mon mariage sans la moindre retenu, que d'avoir prit du temps pour t'appeler.

-Hey, n'essaie pas de faire pitié, JE suis LA meilleure amie rejetée et qui fait pitié.

-Tu m'as manqué Bella… Comment est-ce que tu vas ? les nausées s'estompent ?

-Oh… pas encore…

-Maman, marraine, elle nous a rapporté des robes soleils à Kristen et à moi. Elle en a même ramené une pour ma petite sœur !!

_Petite sœur ???_

-Alice Cullen, arrête de mettre tes idées préconçues dans la tête de ma fille, m'écriais-je en me dirigeant vers elle en la pointant du doigt.

-Relax Bella… j'ai aussi rapporter une salopette en jeans… tu vois, je n'ai aucune idée préconçues et d'ailleurs, j'ai acheté en double… dit-elle en m'embrassant.

-Minute, je ne vais pas avoir de jumeaux… m'écriais-je.

-Je sais, l'autre ensemble, c'est pour moi…

-Alice… tu … je…. Vous... JASPER. !!!!

-Relax Bella… c'est pas bon pour mon neveu ou ma nièce…

-Mais, comment veux-tu que je me relax, quand tu viens de m'annoncer que tu es enceinte !!! m'exclamais-je.

-Alice t'es enceinte ??? pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ??? s'écria presque Jasper.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à croire que je suis enceinte. Si j'ai acheté des vêtements pour bébé en double, c'est pour le jour où je vais en avoir. Je ne vais pas aller à Milan sans acheter tout ce qui pourrait m'être utile dans le futur. Vous ne comprenez strictement rien à la mode.

-Alice bébé… c'est parce que c'est toi la spécialiste… nous on ne fait que suivre tes précieux conseils… tu es la meilleure…

-Oh Jazz… tu es tellement parfait… je t'aime…

Jasper, savait VRAIMENT comment parler à sa femme. Edward et Carlisle revinrent avec les valises et nous partîmes dans les voitures, direction la villa.

Le décor est enchanteur, la végétation était dense autour de la villa et la cours arrière laissait une vue incroyable sur la plage. Les filles, ayant mit leur maillot de dessus, enlevèrent leur robe en vitesse pour se diriger vers la plage, Edward à leur suite en enlevant son tee-shirt pour rester en bermudas, suivi par Jasper.

-Comment tu vas Bella ? demanda Carlisle en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Nous étions face à la mer les pieds nus dans le sable à regarder Edward et Jasper, faire une bataille d'éclaboussure d'eau, avec Carlie et Kristen sur leurs épaules.

-Oui, je vais bien… Edward vous dirait probablement que je suis une vraie fontaine, tout me fait pleurer…

-Ça me rappelle quelqu'un… Esmée avait toujours les émotions à fleur de peau lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'Edward… mon petit fils va ressembler à son père, à donner les mêmes symptômes à sa mère. Alice a plutôt donnée des idée de grandeur et de fou à Esmée qui ne cessait de sautiller dans tous les sens quand un projet se réalisait.

-Petit-fils ??

-Euh… ouais… j'ai le droit d'espérer non ???

-Bien sûr…

-Je suis heureux que mon fils t'aies rencontré. Tu le rends heureux, j'ai retrouvé le Edward d'avant… d'avant Tanya… il a cette étincelle dans les yeux, l'étincelle de la jeunesse… je l'ai vu s'amuser ces derniers mois comme jamais je ne l'ai vu en 7 ans… à part les soirées qu'il faisait avec James et Victoria, Edward était toujours sérieux et ne pensait qu'à une chose, s'occuper de sa fille et mettre fin à son calvaire avec Tanya…

Je ne relevai pas, le laissant parler et bercer par le vent de la plage.

-Il est redevenu lui-même avec toi. Carlie, bien qu'il l'aime plus que tout… ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait besoin d'une femme dans sa vie… une femme qui lui donnerait confiance en l'amour… il s'est marié par obligation et je m'en suis voulu énormément de l'avoir encouragé dans cette voie.

-Carlisle, imaginez une seconde que Carlie soit restée à Cuba parce que vous aviez refusé de croire que Edward était son père… que vous ne l'aviez jamais connue… qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de votre vie, parce que vous n'avez pas encouragée Edward à prendre ses responsabilités… ne mettez pas le blâme sur vous…

-Tu as raison Bella… sauf qu'Edward a vécu tellement de déception que je me suis senti coupable…

-Edward sait que la seule personne à qui il a le droit d'en vouloir c'est à lui… à ce que je sache, vous lui avez fait un topo sur l'importance des préservatifs…, votre job était fait Carlisle… s'il ne s'en ait pas servit, je crois que c'est de sa faute uniquement… il vit bien avec ça aujourd'hui… il est en paix avec lui-même vous l'avez vu par vous-même…il a dit que Carlie l'avait sauvé en étant sa fille… sa seule peur et c'est aussi la mienne, c'est qu'un jour Carlie voudra revoir Tanya et j'espère juste qu'à ce moment là, nous serons prêt et que tout se déroulera bien.

-Wow… je vois que vous ne passez pas que votre temps à me faire des petits enfants… vous discutez et je suis heureux de constater que vous êtes lucides dans vos pensées.

Je ris.

-On sera là, si ça arrive, on vous aidera à passer au travers de cette épreuve. Carlie est une petite fille intelligente et je suis certain qu'elle saura apprécier et se rappeler tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui.

-Merci Carlisle, je m'en souviendrai, je vous appellerai quand ce jour arrivera, soupirais-je.

-Merci Bella.

-Rassurez-vous, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Carlisle m'embrassa, retourna vers la villa et je me dirigeai vers la plage pour essayer de faire une trempette moi aussi. J'enlevai ma robe pour ne rester qu'en bikini, j'avais moi aussi cédée à la demande des filles et j'avais mis mon bikini sous ma robe. Je posai ma robe sur le transat et avançai doucement dans la mer vers ma famille.

Je baissai les yeux vers mon ventre et posai une main dessus, juste sur le renflement sous mon nombril. Un tout petit arrondit s'était formé dans la dernière semaine et je ne pouvais que me sentir fière. Je repris ma route, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau.

-Maman ! s'exclama Carlie en me voyant arriver.

-Hey… alors, vous vous amusez ?

-Oui…. AAAHHHHHH !!!! s'écria-t-elle, alors que Edward venait de la saisir par la taille pour la faire voler dans les airs avant de tomber dans l'eau.

-Edward, fait attention, elle aurait pu se faire mal.

-Bella… ne t'en fait pas pour elle, elle nage comme un poisson, regarde… dit-il en pointant Carlie qui revenait vers Kristen et Jasper.

Edward m'attira à lui et colla son torse contre mon dos posant ses mains sur mon petit ventre. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon front, alors qu'il avait posé son menton sur le haut de ma tête.

-Vous parliez de quoi avec Carlisle ??

-De toi !!! de combien il est heureux de revoir l'étincelle revivre dans tes yeux éteints et de son sentiment de culpabilité de t'avoir encouragé à marier Tanya… il sait que ça te rendait malheureux…

Il ne parla pas. Réfléchissant probablement aux paroles que je venais de lui dire. Je me retournai dans ses bras pour regarder son visage, croyant découvrir la tristesse, mais j'y découvris du bonheur et un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire sourire comme ça ?

-Je suis juste heureux. Mon père a raison, j'étais malheureux avant de te rencontrer. Il n'y avait que Carlie qui réussissait à me faire sourire.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir ce pouvoir.

-Tu n'as pas que ce pouvoir, tu en as plusieurs autres et de TRÈS intéressant…

Il me fit retourner dans ses bras et je m'accrochai à son cou, alors qu'il nous enfonçait plus loin dans la mer. Je croisai mes jambes autour de sa taille et me laissai guider. Il s'arrêta quand son corps fut dans l'eau jusqu'aux aisselles et s'empara de mes lèvres en me pressant contre lui avec ses mains sur mes fesses. Je sentais sa virilité se réveiller contre mon intimité et je souris dans le baiser.

-Tu m'as emmené au large pour abuser de moi ?

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, dit-il en poussant sa dureté directement contre mon sexe, me faisant gémir faiblement.

-C'est pourquoi alors ? demandais-je avant de l'embrasser à mon tour.

-Juste pour t'allumer et te chauffer, rigola-t-il.

-Fait gaffe Cullen, c'est un jeu qui se joue à deux, le provoquais-je en descendant ma main entre nos deux corps pour caresser toute sa longueur, le faisant jurer en soupirant.

Il m'entraîna dans un baiser langoureux faisant passer ses mains sur le devant de mon corps et il poussa le tissu de mon maillot, libérant mes seins un à un, doucement, tendrement. Mes tétons se durcirent encore plus, lorsque la fraîcheur de l'eau glissa sur ma peau.

-Tu sais que tu es une vilaine tentatrice et que j'ai juste le goût de te prendre, ici, là... souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

-C'est vraiment trop excitant… depuis quand tu fais dans les endroits publics, dis-je en bougeant mon buste, de façon à ce que mes seins bougent au rythme des petites vagues, sur son torse, faisant noircir les yeux d'Edward.

-Depuis que je t'ai vu avancer vers moi dans l'eau…

Il comprima mes fesses pour que mon bassin ondule créant une friction entre nos deux sexes. Il passa ensuite ses doigts sous ma culotte, faisant des caresses à mes lèvres intimes.

En s'embrassant, je tirai sur les cordes qui retenaient ma culotte, la faisant céder. Je la récupérai et la nouai sur le devant de mon haut, juste au centre.

-Oh putain… tu veux ma mort ??

Je ne répondis pas et je m'activai à faire descendre son short mais ma position n'était pas idéale. Il prit la relève sur la tâche.

-Je vais t'aider ma belle…

Il descendit son short sur se cuisses, libérant sa douloureuse érection que j'attrapai entre mes doigts. J'enroulai fermement ma main autour et commençai un mouvement long, lent, mais toujours ferme.

-Tu crois qu'ils savent ce que nous faisons ? me demanda-t-il.

-Aucune idée, ils sont encore là ? demandais-je en arrêtant ma caresse.

Edward leva les yeux pour regarder au loin derrière moi.

-C'est l'heure de la collation. Carlie et Kristen sont assises avec les autres et mangent des fruits.

Il rit.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

J'étais quand même au ¾ nue dans la mer avec mon amoureux, certes, également nu au 3/4 sous l'eau et j'avais son sexe dans ma main. J'avais le droit de m'inquiéter s'il fallait que je remette le tout et au bon endroit.

-Jasper… je crois qu'il sait très bien ce qu'on fait. Il vient de me faire des gestes assez obscènes avec ses mains, ses hanches et sa bouche. Vraiment de toute beauté.

Je ris à mon tour.

-Oh attends… il vient de me faire comprendre qu'on avait tout notre temps, qu'il s'occupait des filles… euh… prendre une marche, termina-t-il en mimant avec deux doigts des jambes qui marchent.

-T'attends quoi alors ? demandais-je en reprenant le mouvement sur son sexe.

Il ne répondit rien, mais glissa une main sur ma fente et y inséra un, puis deux doigts et commença à me pomper délicieusement, au même rythme que mes mouvements sur son pénis.

Peu de temps après, il retira ses doigts et pris ma place sur son sexe. Il vrilla son regard au mien, il savait que ça m'excitait toujours, quand il se branlait quelques coups avant de me pénétrer.

Je devrais lui demander de me montrer comment il se débrouille quand il a envie de se masturber. Je suis certaine que je spectacle devait être exceptionnel et foutrement jouissif et excitant.

Je fus sorti de mon petit fantasme, alors qu'Edward venait de me pénétrer. Il plaça ses mains sur mes fesses et fit basculer mon bassin pour aller plus profondément.

-Edward… murmurais-je, sachant qu'il adorait entendre son prénom sortir de ma bouche quand il me donnait du plaisir.

Ses yeux étaient encore plus noirs et ils faisaient l'aller-retour entre mes lèvres et mes seins. Je décidai de me donner en spectacle et j'empaumai un sein dans ma main et le malaxai en alternant avec un pincement de mon téton.

-Bella…. Grogna-t-il.

Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas la main sur mon sein. Sa poigne se fit plus ferme sur le haut de mes fesses et il me pénétra plus fort. Je resserrai mes parois intimes et l'excitation devint encore plus fort, le plaisir me submergeait et j'en voulais plus.

-Plus… Edward… plus…

-Jouie Bella… murmura-t-il en augmentant la cadence.

Je roulai des hanches faisant rencontrer mon bassin contre le sien et je sentis le plaisir, l'excitation et finalement l'orgasme me frapper, tellement fort que je fus prise de tremblement.

-Oh mon dieu… Edward… OUIIII….

-Putain… OUIII…

Je me laissai tomber mollement contre Edward et je me mis à sangloter. La jouissance avait tellement été merveilleuse et tellement forte, j'étais épuisée, mais comblée.

-Bella… dit Edward en me serrant contre lui.

-Oh Edward…

-Ça va ? je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-il en faisant des cercles dans mon dos.

-Non… soufflais-je.

Il se sépara un peu de moi, replaça les bonnets de mon maillot sur mes seins, dénoua ma culotte et la remit en place en attachant les cordes sur les côtés. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et me sourit.

-Trop émotive ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de remonter difficilement son short qui était toujours à ses pieds au fond de l'eau.

Je hochai la tête en souriant moi aussi.

-Je crois que je vais devoir m'habituer. Je vais finir par trouver ça sexy, tes larmes… surtout quand tu souris aux travers, les joues rougis par le plaisir…

Il embrassa mon front.

-Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime fort, je suis heureuse… c'est juste… trop beau… dis-je en laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour…

-Je suis fière de moi… je n'ai plus peur… et je suis devenue Bella, heureuse en amour, j'ai réussi… ON a réussi…

-J'en suis heureux… moi non plus, je n'ai plus peur… on va réussir ensemble, d'ailleurs on est très bien parti…

Il embrassa mes lèvres doucement.

-Viens, on va retrouver notre fille, dis-je en le tirant vers la plage où notre fille nous faisait des signes avec les mains.

Voilà comment se déroulerait ma vie à présent, je serai heureuse, tant que je serai avec Edward, Carlie, ma fille et notre bébé.

* * *

**Alors ???**

**J'ai hâte de savoir comment vous avez trouvé ce DERNIER chapitre… Faites-moi péter la boîte courriel avec vos reviews, ça me réchauffera le cœur… je vais m'ennuyer de vos messages, j'espère juste que vous serai au rendez-vous pour FMRFMV et pour les BONUS de MEA…**

**Un immense merci à toutes de m'avoir suivi tout au long de cette merveilleuse aventure…**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	31. CHAPITRE 31 : BONUS GEORGES

**Hi girls… et comme je sais que ça lui fait plaisir, Hi David…**

**Voilà THE chapitre que vous attendiez toutes, même s'il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais c'est un BONUS et c'est pour cette raison que vous l'avez eu plus tôt aussi… j'ai été rapide cette fois... ça faisait longtemps que je prenais des notes et j'ai du les mettre en place et fignoler le chapitre...**

**J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche pour pouvoir vous faire un BONUS **_**GEORGES**_** à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je ne suis pas trop connaisseuse en utilisation de vibro, alors j'espère que j'aurai pu faire de Bella et **_**Georges**_** un LEMON réussi à vos yeux autant qu'aux yeux d'Edward… En plus, nous réaliserons un fantasme qui a été révélé lors de la soirée après le SEX SHOPPING…**

**Et j'aime mieux vous prévenir, ÇA VA ÊTRE HOT HOT HOT… Bella est enceinte et a les hormones au plafond… Je ne voulais pas insérer un simple lemon avec **_**Georges**_**, j'ai fait un chapitre complet avec **_**Georges**_**, on passera en mode lemon assez rapidement. Edward devra suivre le rythme, ou elle se satisfera SEULE… Vous allez découvrir une Bella vraiment assoiffée de sexe et un Edward vulnérable, dépassé par les évènements avant de prendre LE contrôle de la situation…lol…**

**Alors chaud le marrons, sortez vos glaçons… j'espère que je ne serai pas censuré après ce chapitre…lol… **

**Hélène, Audrey, Méli, coca, bébé23 :** Merci.

**Pauline :** tu sauras ça dans les BONUS, ne t'en fait pas trop… je ne vous laisserez pas dans l'inconnu, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir savoir.

**Angie :** Tu devrais me laisser des reviews plus souvent, elle m'a touchée… pour tes questions sur les bonus, c'est chose possible d'après les sujets que tu as parlé, mais pour le mariage, aucunement dans mon plan, du moins pour l'instant…

**Julie :** Merci. J'espère que tu aimerais FMRFMV.

**Gwendoline :** Merci et je continue bientôt la suite de FMRFMV mon OS pour le concours Allocop.

**Charlène :** Le sexe du bébé, tu le sauras bientôt…

**Pepino :** pour le sexe du bébé et son nom, vous le saurez soit en bonus ou encore dans la suite HEA.

**Eoline77 :** Le site bug de plus en plus, je me permets de te répondre ici au lieu de te faire un MP. C'est une merveilleuse idée de me mettre dans tes favoris, c'est vrai que souvent on va voir dans les favoris des autres pour dénicher des bonnes histoires. Merci.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 31 : BONUS GEORGES**

* * *

J'étais en direction de chez Rose et Emmet pour aller reconduire Carlie qui dormait chez eux ce soir tandis qu'Edward m'attendait à notre appartement que nous devions quitter dans quelques mois vu que nous avions trouvé une grande maison avec une cours arrière, près de chez Kristen l'amie de Carlie.

J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule avec mon homme, parce que j'avais envie de sexe, de super sexe, sans que je puisse retenir mes gémissements, mes cris, mes hurlements ou encore faire attention au bruit sourd de notre lit contre le mur, lorsque j'en voulais plus. Alors, aux grands maux les grands moyens, j'avais demandé à Rosalie de prendre Carlie pour la journée et pour la nuit.

Et oui, j'en suis à 27 semaines de grossesse et tout se passait bien. L'échographie nous avait démontré que notre bébé était en pleine forme. Et je savais qu'il l'était, il ne cessait de bouger jour et nuit. Esmée disait qu'il était comme Alice, surexcité. Carlie avait été ravie de nous accompagner pour voir son petit frère ou sa petite sœur dans le petit écran noir et blanc. Nous n'avions pas pu voir le sexe du bébé, au grand désespoir d'Alice et j'en étais très heureuse, je voulais la surprise à l'accouchement et Edward était heureux de cette optique lui aussi. Edward était aux anges et débordait de tendresse et d'attention pour que je profite pleinement de mon état, et lui aussi. Il prenait le temps pour savourer chacune des étapes.

J'étais dans le bout de la grossesse où les femmes ont BESOIN de sexe, les hormones en ébullition et l'envie qui ne disparaissait jamais, au grand bonheur, ou au grand désespoir d'Edward qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme des fréquences dont j'avais besoin. Tellement que je m'étais octroyé une séance _Georges_ et _Robert_ un après-midi que j'étais seule à la maison.

J'en avais discuté avec ma gynéco, même si Leah et Rose m'avait rassuré sur cette normalité, et elle m'avait expliqué, que j'étais tout à fait normale. Au deuxième trimestre, le vent tourne, la future maman pétille d'énergie et se sent irrésistible. À ce stade, il n'est pas rare que la femme éprouve une intensité et une pluralité orgasmique sans précédent. Sa plénitude corporelle, sa femellité patente et ses incontournables seins gonflent l'orgueil... et la virilité du futur père.

J'avais des rêves érotiques nocturnes, ces derniers menant parfois à des orgasmes spontanés, déclenchés par la seule imagerie onirique, ou alors, je me jetais sur le corps de mon amoureux en pleine nuit pour calmer le feu dans mon bas ventre, le chevauchant avec force pour son plus grand plaisir.

Véritables manufactures d'hormones, mes ovaires fonctionnent à pleine vapeur et fouettent ma réceptivité érotique, ils fabriquent en un seul jour autant d'œstrogènes que durant trois ans, en temps normal. Résultat, des cheveux lustrés, une peau satinée, une vulve et un vagin engorgés qui ont du « répondant », des seins moins sensibles qu'au premier trimestre et, grâce à la relaxine, un bassin tout détendu. J'avais déjà la culotte humide juste à penser à ce qui m'attendait chez moi en arrivant. J'avais ordonné, oui oui, ordonné à Edward de m'attendre propre et en boxer dans notre chambre.

Je me stationnai devant la maison de mon frère. Carlie sortit au pas de course en se précipitant vers la cours arrière où Rosalie se balançait avec les bébés, maintenant âgés de 6 mois. Je pris le sac de Carlie et me dirigeai vers la cours arrière moi aussi.

-Salut ! lançais-je en arrivant dans la cours.

-Salut Bella... dit Rose alors que je l'embrassais.

-Salut soeurette, dit Emmet quand je l'embrassai à son tour.

-Ses choses sont dans son sac, dis-je en déposant le sac près de la balançoire.

Carlie était déjà en train de pousser la petite balançoire pour bébé avec une Emma qui rigolait à chaque poussée de Carlie. Je m'approchai doucement de la poussette où dormait Alec, je caressai son visage et me dirigeai pour prendre mon filleul, Félix, dans mes bras. Je le fis voler un peu dans les airs comme il aimait avant de le blottir contre moi. J'embrassai le sommet de sa tête et le reposai dans l'autre balançoire que Carlie poussa à tour de rôle avec celle de Emma.

-Merci beaucoup de vous occupez de Carlie, dis-je à Rose et Emmet.

-Aucun problème Bella… disons que je saurai qui appeler quand je voudrai me faire baiser durant 24 h sans arrêt, murmura Rose en souriant.

-Hey, pas de secret… et je sais très bien que tu ne feras pas que dormir… y'aura pas d'oreilles à protéger… profites-en...

-Emmet, je suis toujours surprise que tu parles le langage sexe avec autant de facilité maintenant…

-C'est grâce à toi, tu as dédramatisé le sexe avec Rose et on est épanoui et comblé depuis cette fameuse fin de semaine de sex shopping.

-Génial, alors, je peux aller me faire baiser maintenant, pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais, les hormones de grossesse…

-Vas-y… on s'occupe de ta fille… rigola-t-il.

-Merci…

Je me dirigeai vers la balançoire plus loin pour embrasser Carlie.

-Tu vas être sage ma chérie ?

-Oui maman. Je vais aider Rose avec les bébés. Ils peuvent jouer avec moi maintenant c'est chouette. En plus, marraine, elle vient dîner avec Jasper et je vais en profiter pour aller manger une glace seule avec lui.

-Oh c'est une bonne idée. À demain, je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi, bye…

Je regagnai ma voiture et m'empressai de rentrer chez moi. J'ouvris la porte et couru jusqu'à ma chambre pour trouver mon amoureux, au milieu de notre lit coucher sur le dos les oreillers derrière son dos et vêtu de son boxer uniquement.

-Je vois que tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé, dis-je en déboutonnant mon jeans de façon sensuelle.

-Oui… souffla-t-il les yeux fixés sur ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Je continuai à enlever mes vêtements, pour ne rester qu'en shorty de dentelles bleu nuit. J'avançai sur le lit à quatre pattes, comme un tigresse chassant sa proie, par-dessus le corps de mon amoureux. Je me penchai sur lui laissant mes tétons durcis par l'excitation frotter son torse augmentant le désir dans mon corps.

-J'ai besoin Edward, besoin de sexe… j'en peux plus… je veux juste faire éteindre le feu qui me brûle… sans cesse… je veux que ça arrête… dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il déglutit difficilement.

-Je vais te montrer comment je m'amuse avec _Georges_, toujours en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Bella…tu…. souffla Edward.

-Tais-toi mon cœur… je commande… je suis en manque… je veux jouir… je me fais jouir… tu me fais jouir… on se fait jouir…

-Putain… répondit-il alors que je mordillai son cou.

Je me relevai un peu et passai par-dessus son corps pour sortir _Georges_ et une bouteille de lubrifiant du tiroir. Je me plaçai entre les cuisses d'Edward que j'ai fait écarter, après lui avoir enlever son boxer. Il a déjà une érection, que je caresse du bout des doigts. Je pose la bouteille de lubrifiant sur un oreiller, et _Georges_ sur son ventre juste à côté du sexe d'Edward qui arrêta de respirer en regardant _Georges_ si près de son plaisir.

-Bella… tu… je… enfin… c'est…

-Pour moi… mon cœur… toi tu regardes, tu assiste au spectacle.

-Oh bordel…

-Fait moi une place… demandais-je souriante.

Il se déplaça sur le côté, _Georges_ roula sur le matelas, j'enlevai mon shorty et je me plaçai bien calé dans les oreillers dans mon dos, et écartai largement les cuisses en mettant mes pieds à plat sur le matelas.

J'entendais Edward haleter à côté de moi. Je levai la tête vers lui et souris en commençant à me caresser les seins, faisant rouler mes pointes entre mes doigts, malaxant la totalité de mes seins, devenu lourd et plus gros, dans mes paumes.

-Je me suis donnée du plaisir avec _Georges_ plusieurs fois, mais devant mon mec, jamais.

-Je croyais que Jasper y avait assisté, articula-t-il avec difficulté la voix enrouée.

L'humidité de mon sexe coulait entre mes lèvres intimes, et j'avais jute hâte d'y mettre _Georges_ et de me pomper.

-Jasper, n'était pas mon mec… ça faisait partie des jeux qu'on faisait pour parfaire notre expérience, lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je cherchai à tâtons mon vibro, auquel j'avais enlevé les piles, puisque j'étais plutôt sensible depuis ma grossesse et je croyais que les vibrations soient désagréables. Je l'attrapai Je passai _Georges_ au centre de mes seins et maintint là en faisant une pression sur mes seins.

Je le descendis par la suite vers mon intimité. Mes lèvres intimes s'entrouvrirent et l'air frais glissa comme une caresse sur mon clitoris gonflé et humide. Je me retiens de ne pas le doigter immédiatement, voulant faire durer le plaisir un peu plus.

Je laissai _Georges_ sur mon aine, et revins masser tendrement mes seins, glissant mes doigts et la paume de mes mains sur les pointes durcies de mes mamelons. Je glissai mes mains sur tout mon corps, de mes épaules à mon entrecuisse, contournant ma vulve, ne faisant que l'effleurer. Je savourai mes caresses, mais le désir est si fort que je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps.

En regardant Edward qui jurait à mes côtés, je glissai un doigt entre mes lèvres et chatouillai mon clitoris. Tout mon être réagit à cet attouchement, mes cuisses se tendirent, mon ventre sursauta et ma respiration s'accéléra.

Je baissai mes yeux sur son sexe et je vis qu'il se masturbait en me regardant. Je posai ma main sur la sienne. Dieu c'était encore plus excitant. Je devrais vraiment lui demander de me faire assister à une séance "Edward qui se masturbe", mais là, JE donnais le spectacle.

-Tu regardes Edward… tu ne te touches pas…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ses yeux étaient noircis par le désir qui le brûlait, et enleva sa main.

-Bébé… je vais devenir fou…

-T'inquìète, tu ne seras pas en reste… dis-je en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Je repris ma séance et je descendis mon autre main et je me masturbai lentement, caressant mon clitoris d'une main et l'entrée de mon vagin de l'autre. Après quelques minutes de manipulations, un premier orgasme secoua mon corps, me faisant gémir faiblement.

-Seigneur… souffla Edward.

Je repris mon souffle, je veux jouir de nouveau, je recommence à me caresser le clitoris, mais en passant _Georges_ dessus, faisant des mouvements circulaires avant de le descendre entre mes lèvres, et j'introduisis _Georges_ dans mon vagin, je l'enfonce et le retire de mon vagin lentement.

Tenant mon jouet enfoncé profondément d'une main et écartant mes lèvres au maximum j'exposai mon clitoris, le lubrifiant avec mon excitation. J'entendis un ronronnement familier à mes côtés, Edward a la mâchoire serrée et se tortille sur le lit cherchant à faire frotter son sexe contre un objet quelconque pour trouver la caresse sans se toucher. Je lui souris et il grogne en retour.

J'entre et ressort mon jouet lentement savourant toutes les sensations et le plaisir qu'il me procure. Je recommence à masser mon clitoris luisant de mon excitation. Je suis si sensible qu'il ne me faut pas de fortes caresses pour m'amener de nouveau au seuil de la jouissance. Je sens que je suis sur le point de jouir encore. Mon bassin ondule sous mes mains et je faisais aller et venir Georges plus rapidement. Je suis si près de l'extase que je ne peux m'arrêter et refermant les yeux je continue mes mouvements, pour arriver à un orgasme fantastique, sortant _Georges_, mon vagin expulsa en un long jet le fluide magique, résultat de la stimulation de mon point G, faisant trembler chaque muscles de mon corps et j'hurlai ma jouissance expressément en continuant les caresses sur mon clitoris pour ne pas que ça s'arrête, m'agrippant aux draps du lit. C'était fort, vraiment très fort.

-OH OUIIIII… OUIIII... HUUMMMM… OH MON DIEU…. OUIIII…

Ma tête bougeait dans tous les sens et je continuais de jouir en m'agrippant cette fois à mes cheveux derrière ma nuque, me calmant doucement.

-Oh mon dieu… putain… merde Bella… WOW !!!

J'ouvris les yeux pour les plonger dans celles de mon amoureux et je réalisai que c'est la première fois qu'une autre personne que Jasper me regarde me masturber, avec _Georges_ en plus, du début jusqu'à la fin. Je lui souris et il fit de même, je fus un peu soulagée, il aurait pu être choqué.

-Du sexe, du plaisir encore et encore… soufflais-je doucement.

Je venais d'avoir deux orgasmes devant les yeux de mon homme et je recommençai à m'exciter, juste à voir l'intensité dans son regard. Je laissai tomber mes bras de chaque côté de mon corps et essayai de respirer normalement, essoufflée par tant de jouissance, ne lâchant pas une seule seconde le visage de mon amoureux. Edward s'approcha doucement de moi et délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Je fais comment pour rivaliser avec _Georges_ moi maintenant, dit-il entre ses baisers.

Je le retournai pour prendre le contrôle, le faisant se coucher sur le dos, et je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, le faisant gémir dans ma bouche.

-Il n'y aucune rivalité qui tienne, Edward… _Georges_ c'est pour les grandes occasions…

Je descendis mes baisers sur son corps et rapidement j'arrivai à son sexe tendu à bloc qui laissait couler du liquide séminal tellement il était excité. Je léchai le petit liquide du bout de ma langue, avant de le prendre complètement dans ma bouche.

-Oh oui… Bella… grogna-t-il en accrochant une main à mes cheveux pour donner le rythme.

C'était la première fois qu'il mettait sa main dans mes cheveux pour me donner le rythme, peut-être avait-il envie de sexe fou comme moi. J'avais envie de le faire jouir, envie qu'il se souvienne de combien c'était bon de faire l'amour avec moi quand j'étais enceinte et surtout, j'ai envie de lui faire une nouvelle chose que je ne lui avais jamais faite.

-Edward… dis-je en laissant son sexe pour murmurer à son oreille.

-Hummm…

-J'ai envie de quelque chose de nouveau… mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Il grogna et donna un coup de rein vers le haut pour faire frotter son sexe sur mon intimité trempée de tous les orgasmes que je venais d'avoir. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer non plus, il avait eu l'air d'hésiter tout à l'heure en pensant que _Georges_ était pour lui.

-Tu me fais confiance… demandais-je en redescendant vers son érection.

-Oui… haleta-t-il.

J'étirai le bras pour prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant, pour la rapprocher. Je repris mes caresses avec ma langue sur sa verge et je jouai de mes doigts sur ses testicules, faisant descendre lentement mes doigts entre ses deux fesses pour caresser son petit trou.

Je l'avais fait si souvent avec Jasper qui était devenu accroc à cette caresse pendant que je lui faisais une fellation, que je savais exactement comment faire pour qu'il apprécie. Edward était une bête avide de sexe, alors, j'imagine qu'il saura être ouvert de jouir de cette façon.

Je continuai à donner des coups de langue sur son érection et tout autour sur son pubis, son aine pour finir par aspirer ses testicules une à une entre mes lèvres.

Mes mains s'activaient discrètement à enduire mes doigts de lubrifiant et je les plaçai entre ses fesses et commençai à tourbillonner autour de sa petite entrée.

-Putain Bella… dit-il en levant le bassin.

Je mis un oreiller sous ses fesses et lui fit écarter les jambes un peu plus. J'insérai un doigt dans son anus en même temps que je le repris dans ma bouche. Je continuai doucement et insérai un deuxième doigt toujours en suçant sa dureté.

-OUI... PUTAIN…

Je sentais qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, alors je retirai mes doigts et fit couler le lubrifiant sur _Georges_ et je le plaçai à son entrée en faisant des cercles en poussant légèrement.

-Bella… attends… dit-il en attrapant ma main.

Je le regardai honteuse de m'être laissé emporté par mon avidité de sexe sans frontière.

-Excuse-moi… j'aurais du te demander si c'était ok pour toi… dis-je en enroulant ma main autour de son sexe, lui faisant une caresse lente et douce.

-Non Bella, c'est pas ça, stop… redit-il difficilement, en arrêtant ma main, mais sur son pénis cette fois.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et j'eu peur de me mettre à pleurer.

-Je ne tiendrai pas… attends un peu… je.. je vais jouir trop vite et… JE VEUX JOUIR… de cette façon… ne te méprends pas et… ne t'excuse surtout pas… haleta-t-il en fermant les yeux, essayant de se reprendre.

Je souris, calmant ma peine, trop heureuse de savoir que c'était ok pour lui. Je m'approchai de lui, m'installai sur mon flanc gauche et mon visage à auteur du sien, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et juste la pointe de ma langue vint caresser ses lèvres de façon sensuelle. Il se laissa faire quelques instants avant de répondre à mes caresses inoffensives.

-T'es vraiment insatiable mon amour… mais j'adore ça… murmura-t-il.

Il caressa mon corps et s'attarda sur mon ventre ou notre bébé donna un coup de pied contre sa main. Ça me faisait toujours drôle quand il donnait des coups pendant nos ébats amoureux. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas être traumatisé de ça, mais je trouvais ça bizarre. En même temps, peut-être qu'il nous faisait savoir qu'il était content que nous nous aimions autant et qu'on avait le droit de nous donner autant de plaisir.

Edward inspira profondément dans mon cou et releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

-Ça va Edward ?

-Oui… c'est un peu calmé… le spectacle que tu m'as fait avec _Georges_ et… la façon dont tu as pris le contrôle de mon corps… c'était trop excitant et je voulais en profiter plus longtemps…

-Je peux continuer alors ?

-Oui Bella… vas-y baise-moi… souffla-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le dos.

Je souris et repris où je m'étais arrêté. Je repris son sexe toujours en érection, mais plus calme dans ma bouche tout en retournant caresser sa petite entrée où deux doigts y glissèrent facilement.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et repris _Georges_ je replaçai à son entrée en faisant des cercles en poussant légèrement. Je pompai sur son sexe dans un mouvement lent en faisant entrer _Georges_ dans sa chaleur. Edward bougea son bassin en roulant faisant butter son gland au fond de ma gorge et _Georges_ entra complètement en lui.

-OH BORDEEELLL….

J'accordai mes mouvements de main avec _Georges_ et de bouche son sexe qui était maintenant redevenu à son plus dur. Je laissai râper mes dents sur la longueur et accélérai mon mouvement de main sur _Georges_.

-Oui… plus vite… oh putain…

Edward gémissait, demandait et agrippait les draps fortement de ses doigts de sa main gauche et l'autre agrippa mes cheveux avec l'autre, pour les serrer un peu plus fort et me faire augmenter le mouvement. Il était possédé par son plaisir et j'en étais plus qu'excitée de le voir s'abandonner dans sa jouissance, laissant sortir un long râle de plaisir rauque en se déversant au fond de ma bouche, tremblant de tous ses membres faisant même tressauter son bassin sur _Georges_, tellement la jouissance avait été forte.

-PUTAAIINNN… BELLLAAAAAA… OUIIII…

Je léchai tout le plaisir de mon homme, je retirai _Georges_ de ses fesses et vint me positionner contre lui pour le cajoler doucement, lui laissant le temps de reprendre une respiration acceptable et d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je me levai pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer mon homme et _Georges_ du lubrifiant. Edward remua un peu, émergeant de sa douce plénitude post-orgasmique. Il m'attira à lui dans une étreinte forte.

-Je t'aime… c'était juste… Wow… j'en avais envie depuis que Jasper a dit que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il s'était fait faire côté sexe… je ne pensais pas que j'aimerais autant ça…

-C'était une première ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé avant ?

-Parce que je n'étais pas prêt à savoir que c'était toi qui lui avais fait ça, même si je m'en doutais, souffla-t-il.

-Ça te rassurerait si je te disais que tu es le seul avec qui j'ai partagé _Georges_…

-Tu ne l'as pas mit dans les fesses de Jasper ?

-Non, c'est MON _Georges_… il avait gardé un vibro que son dernier plan cul avait laissé chez nous… c'est lui que je mettais dans ses fesses…

-Alors, je suis le premier mec qui se fait baiser par _Georges_ ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Oui.

-Tu crois qu'il va vouloir encore de moi ? me demanda-t-il en rougissant un peu.

-J'y crois pas ! Edward Cullen, la bête de sexe insatiable, est KO et rougit en parlant d'une pratique sexuelle !

-Te moques pas de moi… je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les mecs voulais un vibro dans les fesses… je voyais bien combien tu pouvais aimer ça quand je te prenais de cette façon… maintenant je comprends… c'était nouveau, différent et j'ai découvert une nouvelle façon divine pour te laisser le contrôle de la situation et de mon corps… tu recommences quand tu veux…

-Je pourrais te prendre aux mots… soufflais-je en me collant à lui.

-Tu vas mieux ? le feu s'est calmé ?

-Oui… mais j'aurai d'autres envies après ma sieste, je reprends des forces et on recommence…

Je me blottis dans ses bras, sentant son torse vibrer de son rire à ma dernière phrase et il ramena le drap sur nous. Je m'endormis rapidement le nez enfoui dans le cou d'Edward.

-Bella… Bella…

-Humm… dis-je en me retournant vers la voix.

-Tu as faim ? j'ai fait des pâtes…

-Humm… Edward, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

-Oui et tu sais quoi, je t'aime aussi. Allez viens manger…

Je me levai, passai un vieux jogging et un t-shirt et je me rendis à la cuisine.

-Wow des pâtes aux légumes… merci…

-Il faut que tu prennes des forces, me répondit-il en souriant.

Je mangeai le divin repas préparé et je remarquai que j'avais dormi près de 4 heures. Il faisait presque noir dehors et il était 20h00. Edward avait pris des nouvelles de Carlie et James avait appelé durant ma sieste pour annoncer qu'ils avaient finalement vu le sexe des jumeaux, enfin des jumelles, puisque Victoria donnera naissance à deux petites filles. Je caressai mon gros ventre m'imaginant de quoi il aurait l'air ce bébé. Il ressemblerait à Edward, à Carlie, à moi, à un bébé, à lui. Je commençais à avoir de plus en plus hâte de le tenir dans mes bras.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre et ramassai les draps du lit pour faire une lessive. Edward me rejoignit et m'aida à faire le lit avec des draps propres et je l'invitai à se joindre à moi dans un bain moussant. Je n'oubliai pas d'emmener _Georges_ afin de lui faire sa toilette également.

Assis dans le bain, nous avions parlé des prénoms que nous pourrions retenir pour un garçon ou pour une fille, mais n'étant pas capable de s'entendre sur le sujet, je décidai qu'on avait assez fait trempette et de changer d'activité.

Edward me lava et m'excita en passant ses mains partout sur mon corps et moi, j'en redemandais encore et encore. J'avais de nouveau qu'une envie, celle de me faire prendre, baiser et jouir fortement. Je le fis très bien comprendre à Edward, que je tirai par le bras, qui me suivi dégoulinant de l'eau moussante vers notre lit.

Je me couchai sur le dos, sur la couverture que j'avais rajouté pour ne pas à avoir à changer les draps une autre fois et il me surplomba de son corps magnifique, faisant tomber _Georges_, que je ne l'avais pas vu prendre, près de moi sur le matelas. Ça devenait plus qu'intéressant.

-Maintenant que tu t'es fait jouir… que tu m'as merveilleusement fait jouir… j'imagine que JE peux te faire jouir… t'en veux encore ???

-Oui… Fais-moi jouir Edward… fais-moi TOUT ce que tu veux… je suis à toi…

Il se déplaça pour se placer entre mes cuisses. Il embrassa mon cou, léchant ma peau au passage, mes seins sur lesquelles il s'arrêta plus longuement. J'étais déjà en feu et je voulais jouir, là et maintenant. J'agrippai ses cheveux et le fit remonter jusqu'à ce que son visage soit face au mien, c'était trop doux, trop lent.

-Edward… mon amour… baise-moi… ici, là et maintenant… je suis trop excitée pour la douceur et les caresses…

Il parut désemparé quelques secondes avant de comprendre vraiment ce que je venais de lui demander. Le pauvre il avait perdu tout contrôle sur mon corps et il devait se plier à mes demandes pour assouvir le feu qui brûlait encore.

Il approcha son sexe du mien en s'avançant sur ses genoux. Il agrippa ma taille fermement et me tira vers lui, me pénétrant rapidement et sans ménagement. Il avait compris ce dont j'avais besoin.

-Merci… soufflais-je le faisant sourire.

Il me faisait aller et venir sur son érection et poussant contre moi quand il m'attirait vers lui. Mes jambes étaient écartées au plus possible et reposait de chaque côté de ses cuisses, ma tête et mon dos glissait sur les couvertures, mes bras au dessus de ma tête suivaient le rythme en même temps et mes seins qui se balançaient m'excitaient toujours plus. Même la tête du lit suivait le mouvement et on n'était pas obligé de s'arrêter pour ne pas réveiller Carlie.

-Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin bébé…

Je sentis _Georges_, resté sur le matelas, se placer contre ma taille et s'insérer dans mon dos à chaque mouvement de mon corps, et là je sus de quoi j'avais besoin. Je passai ma main sous mes fesses et sorti _Georges_ de mes fesses et le tendis à Edward qui stoppa son mouvement en voyant _Georges_.

-Met-le ou tu veux et met-toi où tu veux, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Edward se retira de moi lentement déposant mes fesses sur le matelas et s'empara de _Georges_.

-Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je le veux, mais j'en ai BESOIN… je vais devenir folle si cette gaule d'enfer ne disparaît pas Edward… baise-moi fort et partout…

Je le vis sourire et frémir d'excitation. Il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et en appliqua longuement et lentement sur sa verge tendue sous mes yeux envieux. Je m'étais relevé sur mes coudes et je le regardais se caresser avec le lubrifiant, je bougeais des hanches pour attirer son attention, même si j'avais le regard hypnotisé sur le sexe de mon amant.

-La prochaine fois… c'est toi qui me fais voir comment TU te fais jouir…

-Quand tu veux ma belle… mais là j'ai une autre préoccupation et j'aime mieux être préparé comme il faut… dit-il en remettant du lubrifiant sur son sexe.

Il prit George et même si j'étais trempée, il mit du lubrifiant sur le bout. Il s'avança entre mes cuisses et je plaçai un oreiller dans le creux de mon dos, pour être plus confortable, mais pour être exposé le plus possible. J'écartais encore plus mes cuisses.

Edward caressa mon clitoris avec Georges et sans trop attendre, il me pénétra avec. Il fit quelques mouvements avant de pousser son sexe contre mon petit trou, qui rentra sans difficulté, tellement son sexe était lubrifié et moi follement excitée.

-Oh seigneur Bella…

-Je sais Edward… je sais…

C'était tellement bon, tellement intense. Edward faisait des mouvements lents et longs, accordant son sexe et Georges, laissant même traîner son pouce sur mon clitoris. Les sensations étaient foutrement trop bonnes.

-Ça va mon cœur…

-Oui… c'est bon… vas-y plus fort…

J'enroulai mes mains dans les draps et tirai dessus faisant cogner mon bassin contre Edward. Il accentua les mouvements en tenant la base de _Georges_ et il me pénétra plus fort dans les deux orifices, me faisant trembler de plaisir.

-OH BORDEEELLL EDWARD… OUI.. CONTINUE…

-Laisse toi aller… t'es trop belle…

-Non… je veux encore… longtemps… beaucoup… fort…

Il donna plusieurs coups de rein forts et rapides pour ensuite en faire des longs et lents. Sa main libre caressa mes seins et je sentis l'orgasme se construire. Je descendis ma main et pour appuyer sur mon clitoris et je serrai les jambes en explosant.

-OH MON DIEU… OUI…

-Continue ma belle… tu peux encore le faire… haleta-t-il…

Ses poussées se faisaient plus soutenue et les vagues de plaisir déferlaient dans mes veines, tellement fort, tellement bon. Je m'accrochai au barreau de la tête de lit et regardai Edward droit dans les yeux…

-Achèves-moi Edward… j'en ai besoin…

Je l'entendis grogner. Il s'appuya sur mes genoux et les fit remonter de chaque côté de mon ventre en faisant une pression, m'ouvrant encore plus.

-Jouie Bella… je vais venir… c'est trop bon…

Je fus prise de tremblements incroyables, ne contrôlant aucun mouvement de mon corps. Edward tint ma taille pour se mener à sa jouissance pendant que je criais.

-OUI… OUI… OUIIII…. EDDWAAARRDDDD….

Il s'immobilisa au fond de moi et se déversa en grognant, reversant sa tête vers l'arrière.

-OUIII… BELLLAAAA…

Nous restons un moment sans bouger sauf des derniers assauts des stimuli qui faisaient réagir nos muscles qui se détendaient. Edward se retira doucement et retira Georges. Il massa mes jambes doucement en les dépliants.

-Ça va ?

-Oui Edward…

Il enleva l'oreiller de sous mes fesses, passa ses mains sur mon gros ventre, faisant réagir le bébé au toucher. Il sourit, il venait de se rassurer. Il se déplaça pour venir délier mes doigts qui étaient toujours enroulés aux barreaux de la tête de lit, massant encore mes mains et mes bras, qu'il fit passer derrière sa nuque pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Il m'emmena dans la baignoire, où il activa la douche portative pour me laver avec attention. Il fit mousser mon gel de douche aux fraises et me rinça. Il porta une attention particulière à mon sexe et mes fesses, s'assurant que j'allais bien. J'avais les yeux fermés presque tout le long de cette douche. Il me sécha et me repris dans ses bras pour me mener dans notre lit. Il enleva la couverture humide de notre plaisir et ouvrit les draps pour m'y glisser.

Il m'enfila une petite culotte de coton, que je portais depuis que j'avais une grosse bedaine et me borda.

-C'était merveilleux… tu es merveilleuse… je t'aime… repose-toi maintenant…

-Edward… soufflais-je les yeux fermés.

-Oui…

-C'est toi qui est merveilleux… je t'aime aussi… je vais t'aimer toute ma vie… c'est toi… je t'aime…

-Je prends une douche et je reviens près de toi…

-Tu as réussi Edward… le feu ne me brûle plus… merci…

-Quand tu veux mon amour…

Il m'embrassa la joue en pressant ses lèvres et je m'endormis, épuisée par tant de jouissance et de plaisir, mais j'étais heureuse de constatée que le feu était éteint. Je sentis à peine Edward se lover contre moi mon dos contre son torse, sa main sur mon ventre.

* * *

**Voilà le BONUS Georges est du passé…lol… pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai mis sur mon profil une photo de GEORGES...lol...**

**Alors, là, vous savez ce que j'attends de vous… je veux que vous fassiez PETER ma boîte courriel… Je me suis donnée corps et âme pour vous faire ce BONUS avec Georges tant réclamé, et ce moins de 5 jours après le dernier chapitre... en plus, je sais que vous êtes 292 à m'avoir mis en alerte en plus des non inscrits, alors, j'imagine que ce chapitre vaille plus que les 75 reviews habituelle de mes chapitres précédents. LÂCHEZ-VOUS LES FILLES… et les mecs, je sais qu'il y en a plus qu'un…**

**Et pour celles qui se poseraient LA question, OUI ON PEUT JOUIR AUTANT SANS METTRE NOTRE BÉBÉ EN DANGER… bien sur si la grossesse se déroule bien et qu'elle n'est pas à risque.**

**Prochain BONUS, aucune idée pour l'instant… j'ai plusieurs bout de chapitre écrit tous pêle mêle, je vais devoir choisir et l'écrire…**

**Merci de me lire.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	32. CHAPITRE 32 : BONUS ACCOUCHEMENT

**HOURRA HOURRA !!!! depuis lundi soir 22h30 que j'essaie de poster ce chapitre.... je vais être certaine qu'il est bien là avant de quitter mon ordinateur... Il y a beaucoup de BUG ces derniers jours.**

**Bonjour tout le monde…**

**Ça faisait longtemps non ? en fait je voulais prendre de l'avance dans mon autre fic FMRFMV et placer mon histoire avant de continuer les BONUS de MEA. **

**C'est LE chapitre où vous attendiez toutes de savoir si ce sera un garçon ou une fille. Alors, faites vos jeux… **

**Vous avez été nombreuses à ADORER le BONUS avec GEORGES… espérant que vous apprécierez autant celui là malgré qu'il n'ait pas autant de lemon à l'intérieur, quoiqu'il y en a bien un…**

**PatiewSnow, carolina, Audrey, Cynthia, miss caramel ou camille, marnchoups, mounia :** Merci beaucoup.

**Virginie :** Je t'assure, je ne m'y connais pas en vibro… je me suis juste TRES bien renseigné…lol… google est devenu mon meilleur ami…lol…

**Pauline :** Edward remercie chaque soir les hormones de grossesse…lol…

**Alice :** T'as raison, Bella qui mène la danse ça fait changement. Ce n'est pas toujours au mec de décider comment on fait l'amour….

**Celine :** Mon lemon t'a excitée…lol… Rassure-toi tu n'es pas la seule, y'a même une fille qui a réveillé son mari après l'avoir lu…lol…

**Gwendoline :** Je suis curieuse de savoir lequel était ton préféré….On parle de lemon là je crois ???

**Cynthia :** pour la boîte magique d'Edward, j'en arrache terriblement, je ne sais pas si ça va voir le jour, j'ai une idée, certes, mais je n'arrive pas à la mettre en place…

**Julie :** je serai heureuse de te compter parmi les lectrices FMRFMV, laisse une trace de ton passage, il y a 5 chapitres de postés.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**BONUS : ACCOUCHEMENT**

* * *

J'en suis maintenant à 38 ½ semaines de grossesse. J'ai pris une quarantaine de livres depuis le début de ma grossesse et je me sens un peu « grosse ». Edward ne cesse de me dire que je suis encore et toujours plus belle et que rien ne pourrait me rendre grosse, laide, affreuse ou encore sans intérêt. Il ne cesse de me le dire et me le montrer, puisque j'étais toujours avide d'une soif de sexe sans gêne et ça ne passait pas. Quelques fois, je pouvais passer un jour ou deux pour donner un répit à mon homme ou encore, j'en profitais pour me faire un tête à tête avec Georges en plein après-midi quand j'avais épuisée Edward la veille.

Nous étions allés à Seattle pour noël, comme l'année dernière. Ensuite nous étions allés passez quelques jours à Vancouver avec Alice et Jasper. Jasper voulait faire du ski et Edward voulait en faire lui aussi pour apprendre à Carlie. Edward avait souvent été au Canada l'hiver pour faire du ski à l'adolescence avec James.

Ces derniers n'avaient pu nous accompagner, parce que Victoria était encore au repos. Son travail était commencé et le médecin voulait qu'elle puisse garder les bébés au chaud le plus longtemps possible. Il voulait qu'elle se rendre à 34 semaines et elle avait réussi à les rendre à 35 semaines. Les jumelles étaient donc nées, il y a trois semaines, le 25 janvier 2010 à 08h10 pour la petite Jane et 08h12 pour la petite Kate, par césarienne qu'ils avaient pratiqués par précaution, suite à la perte des eaux. Les médecins n'avaient pas pu recoudre son utérus, à cause du manque de muqueuse et ils avaient été obligés de lui enlever complètement, mais Victoria était au courant de ce risque et était prête. Elle disait qu'avec ses deux filles, elle serait comblée et qu'elle acceptait de ne plus pouvoir faire un bébé. Ses filles avaient été conçues par miracle et elle voulait tourner la page sur le passé et se concentrer sur l'avenir.

Victoria n'avait pas eu de saignement post accouchement vu que les muqueuses utérines n'avaient pas besoin de cicatriser, elle n'avait plus d'utérus. Les médecins lui avaient conseillés d'attendre 1 mois avant de faire l'amour à cause de sa plaie de césarienne, mais après 9 mois d'abstinence, de sexe, de pénétration, mais surtout d'orgasme pour Victoria, elle ne voulait plus attendre, mais surtout, ne pouvait plus attendre, elle avait suppliée James de la faire jouir le soir même à la maternité et il n'avait pas pu résister, maintenant que les bébés étaient en sécurité. Victoria a tellement hurlé de plaisir qu'elle a alerté tout le département et ils se sont fait surprendre par tout le personnel. Ils ont du expliquer la situation.

Je crois que James en avait envie autant sinon plus qu'elle. Edward m'a dit que ce qu'il trouverait le plus dur, ce serait de ne pas me donner du plaisir et de m'entendre jouir. Pour le reste, la masturbation et la fellation étaient une très bonne compensation au sexe. Alors, il imaginait que c'était la même chose pour James.

Nous avions déménagé dans notre nouvelle maison il y a 1 mois et j'étais on ne peut plus contente. Ça voulait dire que j'allais bientôt tenir mon bébé dans mes bras.

Carlie m'avait beaucoup aidé lors de l'aménagement de la petite chambre pour le bébé. Je crois qu'elle prenait encore plus au sérieux son rôle de grande sœur, depuis que la chambre était prête. J'anticipais toujours sa réaction, mais Edward était des plus confiants. Nous avions discutés longuement et souvent avec elle pour lui expliquer qu'elle serait toujours importante et que nous ne l'aimerions pas moins quand le bébé serait là.

Avec Edward on avait discuté prénom, sans vraiment se décider. Ma seule exigence, était que je ne voulais pas la même terminaison que celui de Carlie, alors pas de nom finissant en _ie_. Le plus difficile fut le choix pour le nom de fille et nous n'étions toujours pas fixé d'ailleurs. Par contre, nous avions trouvé le nom si c'était un petit garçon. Nous avions demandé à Rosalie et Emmet d'être la marraine et le parrain de notre enfant et ils étaient touchés, croyant qu'on demanderait à Jasper et Alice.

Nous sommes vendredi 12 février et ce soir, nous faisons une soirée pyjama party, à la demande de Carlie. Edward avait fait la cuisine et ne voulait pas que je me fatigue avec le travail de faire de la nourriture pour 6 adultes et 4 enfants, soit les 5 Swan, et Jasper et Alice. Nous devions coucher les enfants après le repas, pour ne rester qu'avec Carlie pour regarder un film de son âge et ensuite, un film pour nous. Tout le monde restait dormir à la maison et on avait décidé que ce serait chez nous pour que je dorme dans mon lit confortablement. Angela et Ben devait venir nous rejoindre, mais finalement, Angela avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte à son tour hier matin et ils voulaient restés ensemble pour célébrer seuls la nouvelle. Jacob et Leah quant à eux étaient partis dans la famille de Leah avec la petite Claire.

Carlie jouait dans la cours avec ses amies du voisinage. C'était fantastique qu'elle ait pu se faire un réseau amical. Elle avait 8 ans et je trouvais important qu'elle ait des amies, elle avait besoin de fillettes de son âge, pas juste des adultes.

J'étais assise dans notre balançoire sur la terrasse et je me faisais chauffé par le soleil. J'avais espéré pouvoir faire une sieste, mais mon bébé ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Il me donnait des coups bizarres et ça me fatiguait plus qu'autre chose.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée, dit Edward en s'assoyant près de moi, mettant mes jambes sur ses genoux.

-Humm… oui… c'est normal, vu la grosseur de mon ventre… j'ai l'impression d'être une baleine.

-Ben non, mon amour… tu es encore plus désirable, je te l'ai fait comprendre en te le montrant plus que nécessaire non ? dit-il avec le sourire.

-Oui, mais, enfin, j'ai un peu hâte de me voir le bout des pieds et de pouvoir dormir sur le ventre.

-Bella… je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, il ne reste que quelques jours…

-Je sais.

-Repose-toi.

-Tu veux bien, m'emmener dans la chambre, je vais être mieux, demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras comme une mariée et me monta à l'étage pour m'installer confortablement sous la couette. Il m'enleva mon pantalon, mes chaussettes et mon soutien-gorge, me laissant en petite culotte et camisole, avant de mettre la couette sur moi.

Je l'attirai à moi pour un baiser en crochetant sa nuque d'une main et en faisant une pression sur son sexe de l'autre.

-T'as les mêmes idées que moi on dirait ? dis-je d'une façon sensuelle.

-Peut-être, mais il faut que tu dormes Bella, répondit-il en essayant de se dégager.

-Embrasse-moi… soufflais-je.

-Après tu dors, c'est la condition… et seulement un baiser.

Il colla ses lèvres sur les miennes et s'appliqua à me donner un baiser doux, long, sensuel et divinement bon. Sa langue, ses lèvres, ses dents dansaient sur mes lèvres et ma bouche, tant et si bien que je bougeai mon bassin cherchant une friction quelconque en gémissant.

Edward sourit en brisant le baiser.

-Fait une belle sieste ma Bella…

Il quitta la chambre en souriant et il ferma la porte plongeant la chambre dans la noirceur. Je m'installai confortablement en caressant mon ventre qui commençait à m'élancer plus fortement que ce matin et m'endormis rapidement.

Une douleur au ventre me réveilla. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre et pris une grande inspiration. La douleur partie au bout de quelques secondes.

-Hey, t'es réveillée, dit Jasper en entrant doucement après avoir frappé à la porte.

-Humm… oui… soufflais-je en me laissant tomber sur le dos en tenant toujours mon ventre.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

-Oui… c'est juste… une crampe…

-Une contraction tu veux dire ?

-Mouais, si tu veux… ça fait mal…

-Je vais chercher Edward.

-Non, dis-je ne le retenant pas le bras.

Il me regarda sans comprendre pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il aille chercher Edward.

-Je ne veux pas parce qu'il va vouloir m'emmener à la maternité. Ça fait 2 fois qu'il m'y emmène de force. C'est gênant à la fin.

-D'accord, pouffa-t-il.

-Maman, regarde les films qu'on a pris, dit Carlie en entrant dans la chambre.

-Humm… « Dans tes rêves », dis-je alors qu'elle me le tendit.

-Oui, c'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui aide son papa à trouver des nouvelles idées pour son travail, ça va être génial.

-Tu as fait un bon choix, ma puce, lui dis-je.

-Tu te lèves bientôt ?

-Oui, dans quelques minutes.

-Je vais rejoindre marraine et papa, ils mettent la table.

-Viens là, dis-je à Jasper en tapant la place à côté de moi.

Il monta sur le lit et se coucha à côté de moi par-dessus la couette. Il posa sa main sur mon ventre et le bébé donna des coups sous la pression de sa main. Jasper souriait.

-Tu sais, je pense sérieusement que je vais demander à Alice si elle ne voudrait pas faire un bébé, dit-il doucement.

-Vous voulez faire un bébé ?

-Oui… enfin, moi je voudrais bien un bébé. Alice, je ne sais pas. On n'en a jamais parlé.

-Moi, je pense qu'elle pourrait en vouloir un. Elle s'occupe très bien de Carlie et depuis qu'elle est toute petite.

-Oui, mais elle n'a jamais parlé d'en avoir un à elle.

-Jasper, vous êtes mariés depuis 6 mois et tu te souviens lorsque vous êtes revenus de Milan ? Elle a acheté des vêtements pour son futur bébé, je croyais même qu'elle était enceinte.

-C'est vrai, je ne m'en souvenais plus.

-Parles en avec elle.

-T'as raison, tu viens… Emmet et Rose ne viennent plus, Emma fait de la fièvre.

Et là, je fus pris, encore une fois, d'une contraction.

-Ouille… attends un peu…

-Bella… c'est la deuxième en moins dix minutes...

-Ça va passer…

-Si tu le dis, mais je t'ai à l'œil et si je vois que ça se rapproche, je te dénonce, me menaça-t-il en souriant.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, dis-je en me levant.

Jasper me tendit mon pantalon et sorti de la chambre. Ça devenait de plus en plus rapprochés et je ne voulais pas, je n'étais pas prête. Je ne l'avais dit à personne, mais j'avais la trouille. Pas la trouille de l'accouchement, la trouille que ça se passe mal et qu'ils doivent partir rapidement avec mon bébé et qu'il n'ait pas le temps de l'identifier, qu'il l'échange avec un autre bébé et d'avoir un bébé qui n'était pas le mien. Ou encore, qu'une personne mal intentionnée, vienne à la maternité et vole mon bébé.

_T'es ridicule Bella ._

-Bella, ça va ?

-Oui… C'est Jasper qui t'envoie ?

-Non… je me suis trouvé une défaite pour venir te prendre dans mes bras, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Oh Edward… dis-je avant de m'accrocher à lui et de me mettre à pleurer.

-Hey… Bella…. Chut…

-J'ai… tellement… peur… Edward… hoquetais-je entre mes larmes qui devenaient des sanglots.

-Ça va bien aller Bella… ça va être ok… les médecins vont bien s'occuper de toi… tu n'as pas à avoir peur… Je vais être là, je vais t'aider… je ne te laisserai pas une seconde…

-C'est pas ça...

-C'est pas quoi ? me demanda-t-il en m'écartant pour mieux me regarder.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'accoucher !

-De quoi tu as peur alors ?

-Tu vas… te moquer de moi…

-Bella… dit-moi ce qui te met dans cet état ? si je ne sais pas, je ne pourrai pas t'aider…

Je pris une grande inspiration et une autre contraction me traversa le ventre.

-Aie !!! soufflais-je en me tenant le ventre.

-T'AS DES CONTRACTIONS ??? s'écria Edward.

-Edward… quelques unes, rien de bien important… ça va passer.

-Non, ça ne passera pas, on va à l'hôpital… Bella tu vas accoucher !!!

-EDWARD !!! calme-toi. Je ne vais pas à l'hôpital !

Je le vis se lever et préparer ma valise pour la maternité. Il ne restait que mon shampoing à mettre dedans et les cosmétiques d'Edward qui était maintenant là, vu la rapidité avec laquelle il emplissait ma valise.

-Viens, je te fais prendre un bain, ensuite, on va à la maternité.

-Edward, ça va passer je te dis…

-C'est non négociable… tu prends un bain, tu te mets au lit sur le côté gauche pour vérifier si ce sont les bonnes contractions qui continuent, et si c'est le cas, on va à la maternité… dit-il fermement.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de hocher la tête. Il m'aida à me lever et m'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il me fit couler un bain avec de la mousse aux fraises et il m'aida à enlever mes vêtements et à me glisser dans le bain.

-Je reviens, je redescends prévenir Jasper et Alice.

-D'accord…

Je pris le gel douche aux fraises et me lavai rapidement. Me voilà dans le bain à paniquer à l'idée de me rendre à la maternité. J'avais peur. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur pour m'occuper d'un petit bébé. J'avais pris un peu d'assurance avec les triplés, mais je n'avais aucune idée si j'allais réussir à m'en occuper. Et comme s'il voulait me faire savoir qu'il était là et que j'allais devoir savoir comment faire pour m'en occuper, j'eu une autre douleur au ventre. Là c'était certain, c'était une contraction. Je ne pouvais pas avoir autant de crampe au ventre en si peu de temps.

-Hummm…. Ça fait mal….

-Bella… encore une… ça fait combien temps entre les deux dernières, me demanda Edward en entra dans la salle de bain.

Je fis juste non de la tête pour lui signifier que je ne le savais pas.

-Essaie de respirer calmement mon amour. Je vais te sortir de là.

Je fis encore non de la tête, je n'étais pas capable de bouger, tellement celle là était forte et longue. Je pris plusieurs inspirations et la contraction finit par passer. Je me laissai tomber sur le dos pour appuyer me tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. J'eu une grosse bouffée de chaleur et une nausée.

-Edward… vomir… dis-je entre deux haut le cœur.

Il eu juste le temps de mettre la corbeille devant moi et je vidai le contenu de mon estomac dedans. Il enleva le bouchon pour faire couler l'eau et il me passa une serviette mouillée froide sur le front et dans le cou.

-Ça fait du bien ça, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Mon corps entier tremblait à cause de mon vomissement et je grelottais à cause de l'eau qui s'écoulait.

-Essai de t'accrocher à moi, je vais t'aider à sortir.

Je me mis à pleurer et je ne réussissais pas à m'accrocher à lui. Ma peau glissait et j'étais trop basse dans la baignoire pour qu'il puisse me sortir sans risquer de me faire mal.

-Je vais chercher Jasper ok, je reviens.

Une autre contraction me fit crier de surprise. Une fois de plus elle était plus forte. Je m'appuyai sur mon bras en le mettant derrière moi et je tenais mon ventre de mon autre main.

-EDDWWWAAAARRDD !

-C'est bon, je suis là… dit-il en entrant rapidement Jasper sur ses talons.

Ça me faisait bizarre d'être nue devant Jasper. Il m'avait vu nue je ne sais combien de fois et il connaissait le moindre recoin de mon corps, mais j'avais toujours été à mon meilleur à ce moment là. Pas grosse comme une baleine et la peau du ventre craquelée de petites vergetures mauves, qui étaient apparues il y a 2 semaines.

-Ça fait mal… me plaignis-je.

-Je sais mon cœur, accroche-toi, dit Edward en levant mon visage vers lui.

Jasper se pencha pour être à ma hauteur et caressa le sommet de ma tête et me sourit.

-T'es prête ? me demanda-t-il alors qu'il passait son bras sous le mien pour l'entourer mon dos comme Edward venait de le faire de son côté.

-Oui… soufflais-je au bord des larmes.

Ils me levèrent et je pus mettre mes pieds sur le sol. Jasper se recula et pris ma robe de chambre pour la poser sur mes épaules. Edward la noua en haut de mon ventre, juste sous mes seins. C'était la seule place où elle fermait.

Je me dirigeai avec leur aide vers le lavabo pour me brosser les dents. J'attrapai ensuite un élastique et nouai mes cheveux lâchement.

-Viens t'allonger, dit Edward en me reprenant avec Jasper.

-AAAIIIIEEE ! cirais-je alors qu'une autre douleur me faisait plier les genoux.

J'agrippai les bras des deux hommes près de moi et je dus leur enfoncer mes ongles dans la peau parce qu'ils gémirent tous les deux à ce moment.

-Bella…

-Edward… ça fait mal… pleurais-je.

-Je sais ma puce…

Je pris une très longue inspiration et je pus continuer de marcher jusqu'à mon lit. Edward me passa une culotte de coton, Jasper une camisole et ils me firent allonger sous les draps. Edward revint avec une serviette mouillée fraîche pour me la repasser sur le visage et dans le cou.

J'essayai de me détendre et Edward me rappela que je devais me coucher sur le côté gauche pendant trente à quarante minutes. Il plaça un oreiller entre mes jambes, une partie soutenant mon ventre tout en continuant d'évaluer les contractions.

-Si ça ne se calme pas, d'ici 30 minutes, on va à la maternité, me dit Edward en caressant ma joue.

Je hochai la tête en attrapant sa main que je serrai contre mon visage et de l'autre je cherchai celle de Jasper qui était assis à mes pieds, caressant ma cuisse pour me réconforter. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me reposer un peu.

-Edward… murmurais-je.

-Je suis là… dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

-Quelle heure il est ?

-22h00…

-J'ai dormi 3h30 ?

-Oui, je suis désolé, je t'ai réveillé, je viens de me coucher il y a 5 minutes. Carlie ne voulait pas partir avec Alice et Jasper. Ils sont partis il y a une heure.

-Ça ne fait rien… pauvre chouette, je n'ai même pas écouté le film avec elle… je vais à la salle de bain, dis-je en me levant doucement.

-Elle a compris que tu avais besoin de sommeil… Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-il en se levant avec moi.

-Euh… non, je crois que ça va…

-Ok.

Il se recoucha en allumant la lampe sur la table de chevet. Quand je revins de la salle de bain, il était en position assise bien callé dans les oreillers. Il m'ouvrit ses bras où je me blotti.

-Bella, tu veux bien me dire de quoi tu as peur ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas.

Fallait bien que je lui dise.

-J'ai peur que les infirmières mélangent notre bébé avec un autre et qu'ils nous donnent le bébé d'un autre madame.

-Bella… c'est impossible. Ils sont identifiés presque instantanément. Je t'assure que ça n'arrivera pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Je sais comment ça se passe… il lui mette juste après avoir coupé le cordon ombilical… un sur le poignet et l'autre à la cheville…

-Tu étais là quand Carlie est née ?

-Oui…

-Tu as aidé Tanya à accoucher ? demandais-je. Nous n'avions jamais parlé de ça.

-Presque pas, je suis resté en retrait, près de la porte, sur une chaise… en fait j'ai plutôt servi de punching ball, quand elle me demandait de l'aider. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me crier dessus, que c'était de ma faute et bien sur elle m'a mis sur le nez que j'avais tiré mon coup et que je n'avais pas pensé à elle.

-Fidèle à elle-même...

-Ouais… Bella, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais vérifier qu'il est bien identifié avant qu'il sorte de la salle d'accouchement.

-Merci Edward, dis-je en levant la tête pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres doucement.

-Tu n'as plus mal ? c'est fini ?

-Je pense que oui… si j'ai pu dormir alors, ça doit être passé…

-T'es encore fatiguée ?

-Humm… non, j'ai faim…

-Viens, il reste des choses du diner… y'a que Carlie qui a mangé. Alice était trop énervée et Jasper angoissé.

-Jasper ? Angoissé ? Pourquoi ?

-Il a été traumatisé par les douleurs que les contractions t'ont infligées. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui demander de venir m'aider à te sortir du bain. J'avais peur que ça enlève le goût à Alice de faire un bébé, c'est pour ça que c'est à lui que j'ai demandé.

-Oh… je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que je vais bien… dis-je ne descendant les escaliers.

-Oui, je suis certain qu'il apprécierait. Il ne voulait pas partir, il est resté ici près de toi toute la soirée, il n'a pas sorti de la chambre, juste quand Alice est venu lui dire que Carlie tombait de sommeil et qu'il devait partir. Il était inquiet.

-Il a toujours fait ça quand j'étais malade. Tu te souviens que c'est lui qui t'a dit quoi faire pour amoindrir mes règles ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, c'était la même chose pour un rhume, une gastro et je ne te parle pas de quand je me suis cassé une jambe l'année de mes 22 ans. Je crois que c'est à cause de ça que la petite amie qu'il avait l'a plaquée.

-Tu veux rire, me dit-il en me servant un plat de salade de pâte.

-Non… elle était jalouse et je l'aurais été aussi si ça avait été mon petit ami. Finalement ça bien fait, il a pu me guérir _merveilleusement_ bien, rigolais-je en pensant au sport extrême que ça avait donné de faire du sexe avec une jambe plâtrée.

-Vous êtes pas possible… y'a-t-il au moins une chose sexuelle que vous n'avez pas tentée ?

-Absolument !

-Laquelle ?

-Le sexe à plusieurs, la double pénétration…

-Une chose qu'on ne fera pas non plus, je ne partage paS, dit-il sérieusement.

-Edward, rigolais-je.

-N'empêche que c'est avec toi que je prends le plus mon pied et tu es la femme que j'aime le plus au monde. Tu es la seule qui me fait ressentir tout ça, murmura-t-il en m'enlaçant.

-C'est pareil pour moi, et tu es le seul qui a pu me mettre enceinte et le seul que je veux pour être le père de mon enfant.

-C'est moi qui remporte la palme d'or ?

-Oui… c'est toi, dis-je avant de prendre une longue gorgée de mon verre de jus d'orange. Un frisson me parcourut à cause du froid de la pièce et le jus d'orange. Je sentis mes tétons durcir et pointer sous la camisole légère que je portais.

Edward le sentit et il passa ses pouces dessus. Il me fit pivoter sur mon banc et je me retrouvai face à lui. Il avait les yeux assombris par le désir et cette vision me mit dans le même état que lui. Il commença à m'embrasser sensuellement sur les lèvres. Il descendit sur ma mâchoire et jusqu'à mon oreille.

-J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il en pinçant légèrement mes mamelons.

Je gémis.

-J'aime trop te faire l'amour depuis que tu es enceinte. Ton corps est magnifique, tu es encore plus chaude et ça me rend fou, murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

Je passai mes mains dans son cou et tirai sur ses cheveux pour qu'il me regarde.

-Je t'aime, dit-il avant de m'embrasser rageusement.

Je répondis à son baiser et il me prit par les hanches pour me déposer sur le comptoir lunch de la cuisine. J'enlevai ma camisole et la laisser tomber, je ne sais où. Je m'appuyai sur mes mains en les mettant derrière moi et toujours en m'embrassant Edward posa mes pieds sur les tabourets de chaque côté de lui.

Il brisa le baiser et caressa mes cuisses tout en s'agenouillant devant moi. Il enleva doucement ma culotte de coton et embrassa le dedans de mes cuisses, passant vers mon pubis et l'autre cuisse pour finir sur mon intimité trempée. Je rejetais la tête en arrière tant la sensation était grisante. Il lécha et titilla mon clitoris avant de faire pénétrer sa langue dans mon vagin et retourné lécher et titiller mon clitoris. Il inséra deux doigts en moi et me pompa délicieusement, tout en remontant vers mes seins et pour enrouler sa langue autour pour ensuite les mordiller légèrement.

-T'es tellement belle…

Il embrassa mon ventre et il s'écarta un peu pour baisser son boxer. Il se caressa légèrement avant de me pénétrer lentement. C'était doux et j'aimais ça. Depuis le début de ma grossesse j'avais eu des envies monstres de sexe et nous avions fait l'amour sous toutes les formes inimaginables pour assouvir le feu qui me brûlait. Mais là, j'appréciais sa douceur amoureuse.

Je relevai mon visage pour le regarder. Ses yeux balayaient mon corps comme pour s'imprégner une dernière fois de la vue de mon corps nu pendant qu'il me faisait l'amour alors que je portais son enfant. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et nous nous sourîmes tendrement.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Promets-moi qu'on va faire plein d'autres bébés… je ne pourrai pas me passer de pouvoir te faire l'amour à nouveau quand tu es enceinte.

-Je te ferai tous les bébés que tu veux, soufflais-je, alors que le plaisir montait de plus en plus fort en moi.

Il posa ses mains, qui étaient sur mes cuisses, sur le comptoir et se rapprocha de moi. Nos corps étaient collés et il pouvait m'embrasser. Je joignis ma langue à la sienne et nous nous livrâmes une bataille presque sans fin.

Ses mouvements en moi devinrent un peu plus forts, lorsqu'il remit ses mains sur mes cuisses les écartant au plus possible. Il glissa une main entre nos corps et fit des cercles sur mon clitoris gonflé de plaisir.

-Jouie pour moi bébé…

-Oh Edward… soufflais-je alors qu'il appuya plus fort sur mon bouton de plaisir.

-Bella… je ne peux plus…

-C'est bon Edward vas-y, j'y suis presque.

Il donna quelques coups de rein et on explosa tout les deux en criant notre jouissance. Je laissai tomber ma tête sur son épaule et j'essayai de reprendre mon souffle. Edward caressait mon dos, lorsque une sensation bizarre, semblable à une contraction traversa mon ventre. Edward le sentit contre son ventre aussi et se retira quand il vit que je grimaçais.

-Bella, ça va ? je t'ai fait mal…. OH MON DIEU BELLA !!!! s'écria-t-il, alors que mon vagin expulsa, en même temps qu'il sortait de moi, un liquide chaud et visqueux qui tomba sur le sol en une flaque.

-Je… Edward, je viens de perdre les eaux… c'est ça tu crois ?

-Je crois oui…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandais-je sentant la panique me prendre. J'avais le vagin plein du sperme de mon petit ami, j'allais passer pour une perverse de première.

-On va commencer par prendre une douche et on va s'en aller à la maternité, d'accord, me dit Edward calmement.

Il regarda sa montre et dit _« 22h35 _» prenant en note mentalement l'heure où j'ai perdu les eaux. Je le regardai en paniquant, réalisant que cette fois c'était la bonne.

-Edward… il va arriver, hein… notre bébé, il va être là…

-Oui… dans quelques heures, notre bébé sera dans nos bras…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es calme comme ça ?

Il rit avant de me répondre.

-L'état post-orgasmique dans lequel je suis encore.

-Mouais, mais là, j'ai encore une contraction, soufflais-je difficilement.

Il attendit que ça passe et me fit descendre de mon perchoir pour me porter jusqu'à la douche. Edward m'aida à me laver et se lava durant que je me séchais. Je mis une serviette hygiénique dans ma culotte de coton et je m'habillai avec un jeans et une camisole, sur lequel je passai un gilet à capuche. Je pris mon sac à main et attendit Edward debout. Je sentais que le liquide amniotique coulait de mon vagin et la serviette se remplir.

Edward entra dans la chambre et s'habilla rapidement alors que je retournai changer la serviette dans la salle de bain.

-T'es prête mon cœur ? demanda-t-il alors que je revenais dans la chambre.

Je hochai la tête et une autre contraction arriva.

-AAAHHHH !

-Encore une ?

-Oui…

-Il faut se dépêcher Bella. Quand tu dormais, j'ai appelé mon père et il m'a dit que vu la force et la fréquence des contractions de ce soir, ça pourrait aller vite. C'est différent d'une personne à l'autre et comme tu avais déjà 2 cm lors de ton dernier contrôle, on ne prend pas de chance.

-Ok… c'est bon, on peut y aller c'est passé.

Nous arrivâmes à la maternité assez rapidement et je fus installé dans une salle d'accouchement, après qu'une infirmière eut regarder et constater la rupture des membranes et me dit que j'étais déjà dilatée à 6,5 cm, que le médecin s'en venait. Elle nous demanda si elle pouvait nous appeler par notre prénom et m'expliqua diverses choses sur les prises de sang et le pourquoi de la perfusion, pour ensuite me laisser me reposer un peu.

Je pus garder ma camisole et j'en étais ravie, je serais plus confortable que dans une jaquette d'hôpital trop grande et embarrassante.

Edward appela Alice, puisqu'il voulait que Carlie soit là très tôt demain matin. Les contractions se firent encore plus fortes et plus rapprochées.

-Ça va ? demanda Edward en caressant mon visage avec une serviette fraîche.

-Oui, dis-je

-Ça va bien aller, je suis là… demande moi ce que tu veux…

-Merci Edward.

Il me répondit avec un sourire et il embrassa mon front. Le médecin arriva et m'examina à son tour pour statuer que j'en étais maintenant à 8 cm et que ça avançait très vite.

Il décida d'installer tout son matériel et me dit que je commencerais à pousser quand je serais rendue à 10 cm. Il nota l'heure en la disant « 23h35 », 8 cm, et ça commençait à me faire mal.

-Est-ce que je vais pouvoir avoir une péridurale ? demandais-je, sentant que les douleurs ne faisaient qu'amplifier.

-Je suis désolée mademoiselle Swan, mais il est trop tard pour vous faire une péridurale.

Une autre longue et pénible contraction se fit ressentir et j'étouffai un cri.

-Ça va aller Bella… souffla Edward en caressant mon front.

J'agrippai sa main et la serrai fort. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et j'avais peine à respirer entre elles. Edward continuait de me passer la serviette mouillée d'eau fraîche sur le visage et le cou et je lui en étais reconnaissante. J'avais tellement chaud, et la nausée me guettait.

-Edward… soufflais-je.

-Je suis là, dit-il en revenant vers moi, après avoir mouillée une nouvelle serviette.

-Je… vais… vomir… dis-je en mettant ma main sur ma bouche.

Il approcha la bassine que l'infirmière avait apportée tout à l'heure et je vomis ce que j'avais mangé juste avant de partir. Je reprenais mon souffle quand le médecin revint se placer entre mes jambes pour m'examiner.

-Ok 23h55. Isabella, vous êtes complète à 10 cm, on commence à pousser dans une minute. Mettez vos pieds ici, dit-il en m'aidant à les placer dans les « étrier » en position comme un examen gynécologique.

L'infirmière se plaça à ma gauche et Edward resta à ma droite. Elle replaça la sonde sur mon ventre pour mesurer l'arrivée des contractions sur sa machine.

-Ok. Isabella, vous allez prendre une grande inspiration avant de pousser lorsque vous allez sentir la prochaine contraction. Votre mari et moi on va compter jusqu'à 10. Ensuite vous prenez une autre inspiration et on pousse. On va faire ça 2 ou 3 fois durant une contraction, et on va recommencer à chaque contraction.

-Ça va bien allez mon amour, tu vas y arriver ok ? dit Edward.

Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux. Je pris de grandes respirations pour me calmer. J'avais la gorge nouée tellement j'étais émue et épuisée en même temps. -Bella… ça va bien aller, murmura Edward à mon oreille, embrassant la larme qui venait de couler sur ma joue.

-Ok Isabella, y'en a une autre qui s'en vient, dit l'infirmière en regardant son moniteur. Elle remonta un peu le haut de mon lit pour que je puisse être en position plus confortable.

Elle caressa mon bras pour me rassurer et je hochai la tête. Le médecin dit et écrivit l'heure de la première poussée..

-Ok… met tes mains sous tes cuisses et tire en même temps… maintenant, on pousse…

Et contre toutes attentes, j'étais relativement calme, mais surtout très concentrée sur le travail que j'allais faire Je mis mes mains et elle m'aida, je pris une respiration et poussai.

-On pousse… on pousse…. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1. c'est bon on respire, et on pousse… 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… ok… c'est bon il descend, c'était très bien Isabella… repose-toi, on a deux minutes avant la prochaine.

Je me laissai tomber sur le dos. Edward m'épongea un peu et j'attrapai sa main pour me coller contre lui un peu.

-Ok on reprend la position et on pousse…

Je fis des poussées pendant 3 contractions et le médecin me dit qu'on voyait ses cheveux et qu'il en avait beaucoup. Edward s'avança pour regarder et je le vis s'essuyai les yeux discrètement.

Au bout de 3 autres contractions, le médecin me dit d'arrêter de pousser, qu'il passait les épaules, et mon bébé se retrouva sur mon ventre où l'infirmière avait placée une couverture chaude. Les pleurs et les cris de mon bébé emplirent la pièce.

-Naissance bébé Cullen, le 13 février 2010, à 00h13.

J'éclatai en sanglot quand je pus le toucher du doigt qu'il agrippa dans sa petite menotte. Je levai les yeux vers Edward tout aussi émerveillé que moi de voir le bébé s'accrocher à mon doigt.

-Vous voulez couper le cordon Edward, demanda le médecin.

-Oui, dit Edward en saisissant les ciseaux que le médecin lui tendait.

-Edward ??? c'est un garçon ou une fille ? demandais-je quand il remit les ciseaux au médecin.

-Un garçon, souffla-t-il.

-Vous pouvez le rapprocher pour l'allaiter Isabella, dit l'infirmière en me réinstallant avec plusieurs oreillers.

-Félicitations Isabella, vous avez très bien fait ça et rapidement, je dois l'avouer. Je vais vous faire quelques sutures Isabella, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

-Merci…

Edward enroula la couverture autour de notre fils et l'approcha pour que je le prenne dans mes bras. Je le regardai et j'eu l'impression qu'il m'étudiait lui aussi avec ses grands yeux. Je levai ma camisole et le mis près de mon sein. Il ouvrit la bouche et je le rapprochai comme m'avait expliqué Rosalie, et mon fils, prit le sein pour prendre sa première tétée.

-Il est magnifique, murmura Edward.

Je le regardai et lui souris aux travers de mes larmes.

-Oui. J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui ai fait une chose aussi merveilleuse. Merci Edward.

-Hey, c'est à moi de te remercier. Depuis que tu es dans ma vie, tout est merveilleux. Je te l'ai dit la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, c'était écrit « _C'était merveilleux, Tu es merveilleuse. Je te la confie, pour une prochaine fois. À bientôt. »_ dis-je doucement.

-Et c'est encore vrai. Notre dernière année était merveilleuse, tu es merveilleuse, notre futur sera merveilleux, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward.

On regarda notre fils téter avidement et fermer les yeux doucement après quelques minutes. Il se détacha du sein et on le regarda sans même dire un seul mot, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Edward se leva et se dirigea vers l'infirmière qui revint avec deux bracelets d'identification qu'elle me fit lire avant de les mettre à la cheville droite et au bras gauche de mon fils.

_Bébé Cullen, 13 février 2010, 00h13  
Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen._ #dossier 123456

Elle nous mit le même bracelet à Edward et à moi, au poignet, et elle nous expliqua que c'était pour la sécurité. Je remerciai Edward d'un sourire et il m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

-Il ressemble à Carlie tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui, on dirait elle quand elle était bébé, sauf la bouche, c'est la tienne, me répondit Edward.

-T'as vu, ses cheveux ? C'est le gêne Cullen ça ! riais-je.

-Ouais, la même « rosette » que moi. Mais le plus incroyable, c'est le reflet roux qu'on voit déjà dedans. Carlie ne l'a eu que vers l'âge de deux ans, elle était blonde.

-T'es encore d'accord pour le prénom ? demandais-je.

-Absolument.

On continua de le contempler jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière parte avec mon fils pour le peser et le laver, tandis qu'une autre faisait ma toilette et me conduisit à ma chambre. Edward alla à la voiture pour prendre les valises et les sacs, pour ensuite, me rejoindre, quelques minutes plus tard, avec notre fils dans les bras. Il avança le gros fauteuil inclinable près de mon lit pour qu'on soit proche et il s'installa en position kangourou notre fils, en mettant une couverture sur eux. Edward caressait le dos de notre fils.

-J'ai fait inscrire son nom sur son berceau, murmura-t-il.

Je souris.

-Il pèse 7lbs 13 oz, c'est dans la normale.

-Carlie elle pesait combien ?

-6lbs 13oz

-On fait une belle famille de 13, tu ne trouves pas ? rigolais-je.

-Oui… repose-toi mon amour… t'as travaillée dur… souffla-t-il.

-Merci Edward, merci de m'avoir permis d'être la maman de Carlie et merci de m'avoir fait un fils, soufflais-je à mon tour, je tombais de fatigue.

-Merci d'être dans notre vie Bella…

Je ne pus regarder le merveilleux spectacle, de mon fils et mon homme devant mes yeux très longtemps j'étais épuisée. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis.

La nuit fut plutôt calme. Notre fils demanda à téter 2 fois avec celle qu'il était en train de prendre, il était 06h30. Edward sommeillait un peu après m'avoir aidé avec la mise au sein quand Carlie arriva, en ouvrant doucement la porte, Jasper et Alice derrière elle. Je lui souris et elle avança vers moi, Jasper et Alice restèrent près de la porte.

Elle regarda son petit frère et déposa un baiser doux sur sa tête, et me regarda.

-C'est une fille ou un garçon ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Un garçon, soufflais-je.

-J'ai un frère alors, dit-elle tout sourire plus fort, réveillant Edward.

-Oui, ma puce, tu as un petit frère, viens me faire un câlin, dis-je en ouvrant mon bras qui ne tenait pas mon bébé.

-Moi, j'ai droit à un câlin aussi ? demanda Edward avec la moue.

-T'es bête papa, bien sur que tu as droit à un câlin, soupira-t-elle en enlaçant son père.

Jasper courut presque jusqu'à moi, lorsque Carlie fut dans les bras de son père et me serra dans ses bras comme il le pu.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui Jasper, je vais mieux.

-Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles, quand on t'a sortie du bain… souffla-t-il.

-Relax, c'est fini maintenant, dis-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

Il hocha la tête et souffla comme pour laisser tomber le poids qu'il avait sur ses épaules.

Mon fils laissa mon sein et Edward le prit pour lui faire faire son rot. Tout le monde le regarda, alors qu'il baillait, ce qui nous attendris. Carlie attendait comme une grande, mais je voyais qu'elle était impatiente, puisqu'elle ne faisait que regarder le porte bébé ventral posé sur la chaise droite, de l'autre côté de mon lit. C'était plus pour elle que pour nous qu'on avait acheté ça. C'était plus facile pour elle de le prendre de la bonne façon avec ça. Elle s'était tellement pratiquée avec les triplés.

Edward le remarqua lui aussi. On s'était dit que le bébé n'éclipserait pas Carlie et on voulait la faire participer autant qu'elle le souhaitait pour nous aider.

-Tu veux le prendre Carlie ?

-C'est vrai, je peux papa ?

-Bien sur, va chercher le porte bébé ventral, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Elle revint tout sourire avec le porte bébé sur les épaules. Jasper l'attacha dans son dos et Edward déposa notre fils dedans en ajustant toutes les sangles pour qu'il soit en sécurité et confortable. Carlie restait debout, balançant fièrement son petit frère.

-Alors, il a un nom ce bébé, demanda Alice en m'embrassant.

-Oui… je vous présente Raphaël Emmet Cullen, répondit Edward.

* * *

**Ne me demandez pas d'où vient ce nom, j'en ai aucune idée… J'ai presque épuisée la liste des noms de Twilight, je me voyais mal appelé leur bébé Aro ou encore Caïus…lol…**

**Pour celle qui ce demande si on peut perdre les eaux de cette façon, et bien j'imagine que oui, quoique je n'ai pas vérifier. Moi j'ai eu une méga douleur au ventre durant la nuit et quand je me suis levée pour aller faire pipi, et bien ça n'arrêtait plus et j'avais terminé mon pipi. La douleur était la rupture de la membrane j'imagine.**

**J'espère que vous avez été encore une fois heureuse de lire un bonus de MEA… Donnez moi vos impressions et dites moi si vous aviez deviné que ce serait un garçon…**

**Merci de me lire.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	33. CHAPITRE 33 : BONUS PARENTS, AMANTS

**Hi girls !**

**Non, ****non, ****vous ne rêvez pas. Je poste un bonus sur MALHEUREUSE EN AMOUR. Lorsque j'étais dans la voiture pour notre week-end pour l'anniversaire de mon grand, j'ai pris un crayon et un papier et je vous livre ce que ça a donné. Celles qui étaient en manque de lemon vous allez être servies. Encore une fois, pardonnez****-****moi de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews. **

**Ça faisait longtemps que ça me trottait dans la tête, alors, comme je suis en restructuration pour FMRFMV, je me suis lancée.**

**Merci à Lenerol d'avoir relu mon chapitre avant que je ne vous le poste.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**BONUS : PARENTS, AMANTS**

* * *

-Hey, vous êtes réveillés, dit Edward en entrant dans la chambre.

-Oui, il vient juste de commencer sa tétée.

Edward s'installa face à moi, s'allongeant près de notre fils qui tétait avidement. Les trois derniers mois avaient été épuisants. Raphaël tétait toutes les deux heures jour et nuit. Edward avait finalement acheté un berceau et l'avait installé dans notre chambre pour que je puisse rester couchée et qu'il me passe notre fils.

La plupart du temps, je finissais par me rendormir bien avant que Raphaël soit rassasié. Il terminait donc sa nuit, lové contre moi, contre la chaleur de mon sein.

Edward me regardait de ses prunelles vertes magnifiques. Je rougis à son intensité et j'étais heureuse de constater que je le trouvais toujours aussi beau.

-Tes yeux sont toujours aussi exceptionnels, murmurais-je.

Il rit.

-C'est toi qui est exceptionnelle. Regarde-toi. Regarde le bonheur que tu nous as apporté, dit-il en caressant les cheveux de notre fils. Edward était tellement fier de son fils.

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce que j'ai d'exceptionnel. Je suis cernée jusqu'au menton, j'ai le ventre mou, plein de vergetures et je ne te parle pas du poil que j'ai partout où j'en ai horreur.

-Bella, donne-toi du temps. Moi je te trouve belle et exceptionnelle.

Il regarda notre fils téter et une fois de plus il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Cheveux bruns, épais et ondulés comme les miens, mais déjà en bataille comme ceux de son père, c'était un joyeux mélange.

Moi je le regardais lui. Tellement beau, tellement patient, tellement compréhensif, tellement Edward. Depuis la naissance de Raphaël, nous avions eu très peu de moment pour les câlins et nous n'avions pas refait l'amour. Je n'avais tout simplement pas envie. Edward m'en avait glissé un mot il y a quelques semaines, mais j'étais épuisée et faire l'amour était le dernier de mes soucis, mon corps ne me plaisait plus et je le cachais la plupart du temps. Je savais qu'Edward était triste de cette situation, de ne pas pouvoir m'aimer avec son corps. Juste les baisers le mettaient dans un état d'excitation extrême et il devait toujours se soulager seul sous la douche parce que je finissais assurément par le repousser.

Il leva son visage vers moi et je vis dans ses yeux que son désir était de nouveau à son maximum. Il attira mon visage au sien en plaça sa main sur ma nuque, faisant attention pour ne pas déranger notre fils durant sa tétée, et il m'embrassa doucement. Il caressa mes lèvres de sa langue et força un peu pour passer la barrière de mes dents.

Il gémit lorsque sa langue toucha la mienne en un frottement érotique. Sa main restée sur ma nuque descendit sur mon bras, puis sur mon flanc. Il caressa ma taille du bout des doigts et doucement, il passa sa main sous l'élastique de ma petite culotte, pour empaumer ma fesse.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi Bella, ça fait tellement longtemps, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

-Je sais, dis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

Il prit ma main et l'emmena directement sur son sexe dur, tellement dur que ça devait être douloureux. Il fit bouger ma main sur son érection et grogna de plaisir.

-Je suis désolée Edward, j'ai pas envie, dis-je faiblement en retirant ma main.

Il soupira de frustration et se tourna pour se mettre sur le dos. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en inspirant fortement.

-Tu veux un petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

-Non, je vais descendre quand il va se rendormir.

-D'accord, je prends une douche et je vais chercher Carlie à son cours de ballet.

-Ok.

Il était déçu. Je ne sais plus combien de fois je l'avais refusé ces deux dernières semaines. Sa douche fut plus longue une fois de plus. Je savais que c'était difficile pour lui. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même comment j'avais pu être aussi chaude et insatiable enceinte et si froide aujourd'hui. Je ne lui avais même pas donné de plaisir juste pour lui, avec ma bouche, ou encore avec mes mains.

Le sexe avait toujours été une chose merveilleuse que je voulais pratiquer et je m'étais épanouie en l'accomplissant surtout avec Edward. J'avais besoin d'en parler, ça m'inquiétait, mais je savais que Rosalie et Victoria n'avaient pas eu ce problème après leurs accouchements.

Lorsque j'entendis la porte de la maison se fermer, je décidai de me lever. Je déposai mon fils dans son petit berceau et je descendis me faire un bol de céréales.

Quelques minutes à peine de silence, avant que je n'entende trois coups à ma porte. Je l'ouvris sur… Jasper.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Salut, répondis-je.

Je retournai vers mon bol de céréales et Jasper me suivit, s'installant sur le banc de comptoir à côté de moi. Je lui servis un café. Il me regardait, scrutant le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Il voulait me parler et je savais que ce serait important.

-Vas-y Jasper, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-Edward est inquiet, tu sais.

-Pourquoi ? dis-je innocemment.

-Il a peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais de lui.

-Jasper… soufflais-je.

-Ça fait 3 mois que vous n'avez pas fait l'amour Bella, que vous n'avez rien fait du tout.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Normalement, ça prend 4 à 6 semaines pour reprendre une vie sexuelle normale, après un accouchement.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, fautive.

-Bella, tu as toujours eu faim de sexe, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète que là, tu n'en désire plus. Tu as peur que ça te fasse mal ?

-Non… je sais pas Jasper… j'ai pas envie, tout simplement.

-Bella… tu aurais dû m'en parler.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai pas envie, c'est tout.

-Je sais bien, mais faut juste savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas envie.

-Jasper, tu m'as regardé ? dis-je au bord des larmes.

-Oui.

-Tu crois que je donne envie de faire l'amour ?

-Sérieusement Bella, je ne vois pas ce qui cloche, pourquoi tu crois que tu ne donnes pas envie de faire l'amour ?

-Mis à part mes cernes, mon ventre, mes vergetures et la forêt amazonienne dans ma culotte de _coton_, tout est parfaitement sexe sur moi.

-Bella, rigola-t-il.

-Te moques pas de moi, regarde, dis-je en montrant mon ventre.

-Bella… Edward connaît ton corps et a vu toutes les transformations qu'il a subies durant la grossesse. Je ne crois pas que ça l'empêche de vouloir te faire l'amour. Les marques sur ton corps sont une preuve que tu as porté son enfant, que tu es devenue une femme. Laisse du temps à ton corps, il va revenir comme il était avant la grossesse.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certain. Edward t'aime et il ne s'attardera pas à quelques lignes sur ton ventre.

Je regardai mon ami et je voulais le croire.

-Bella… est-ce que tu as encore envie qu'Edward te serre dans ses bras, as-tu encore envie qu'il te dise qu'il t'aime et qu'il s'occupe de toi ?

-Oui… mais je ne veux pas trop de câlin. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éternise lorsqu'il m'embrasse. Je ne veux pas de sexe, j'ai juste besoin d'amour et d'attention. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parfois, les nouvelles mamans sont tellement comblées par l'amour qu'elles ressentent pour leur enfant qu'elles en oublient leur compagnon et elles compensent leur besoin d'amour et de caresses, qu'elles ont, par ce petit être de bonheur, en s'occupant de lui. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais ressentir ça.

-Je ne te cacherai pas que Raphaël prend beaucoup de place. Son seul sourire, lorsque je lui parle me fait me sentir comblée et rien n'est plus rassurant que de le voir s'extasier juste en me voyant. Je suis LA personne la plus importante pour lui.

-Bella, il faut que tu reprennes ta vie de femme en main. Tu n'es pas la seule à qui ça arrive. Tu ne dois pas attendre trop longtemps parce que ton bébé va grandir et qu'il aura de plus en plus d'autonomie. Dans peu de temps, tu ne seras plus le centre de son univers. Que feras-tu ? Tu dois pouvoir être une mère et une femme à la fois. C'est normal ce que tu vis, et avec le temps ça va se placer. En plus, Edward est patient et compréhensif.

-Je fais comment pour faire ça ?

-Comme tu le faisais avant que Raphaël n'entre dans vos vies. Tu faisais l'amour avec Edward avant, rien n'a changé.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr. En plus, ça va être encore meilleur, t'es une femme épanouie par la grossesse et la maternité maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change dans le sexe ?

-Edward ne te voit plus de la même façon. Il te voit comme une reine, il est tellement fier que tu aies donné naissance à votre fils. Il a vu tous les efforts indescriptibles que tu as fournis pour lui donner la vie, alors, il ne peut que t'aimer encore plus. Il est fier de toi.

-C'est vrai que son regard sur moi a changé, dis-je doucement.

_Pauvre amour, il est tellement patient._

-Tu veux que je demande à Alice de venir t'aider, demanda Jasper.

-M'aider à quoi ?

-À braver ta forêt amazonienne, rigola-t-il.

-Jasper Hale ! tu me pompes !

-Ça ne me dérange pas, tu ne me fais pas peur. Alors, j'appelle Alice ? À moins que tu veuilles que je m'en occupe moi-même.

-Certainement pas ! Déjà que j'ai eu cette conversation avec toi et que je regrette de t'avoir montré mon ventre.

-Hey… je ne veux pas que tu regrettes. Je suis encore ton meilleur ami et je compte bien le rester. Je suis encore là et je veux qu'à chaque fois que tu en as besoin, on se parle, dit-il sérieusement en m'enlaçant.

Je me serrai contre lui et humai son odeur, celle qui m'avait tant de fois rassurée sur mes craintes et mes décisions. J'aurais dû lui en parler plus tôt.

-Merci Jasper.

Il embrassa le sommet de ma tête. On resta de cette façon un moment, avant qu'il n'appelle Alice. Il vint avec moi donner le bain de Raphaël et lorsqu'Edward arriva avec Carlie, Jasper et ces deux derniers nous quittèrent pour le cinéma me laissant seule avec Alice et Raphaël.

Je savais qu'Edward se soulageait sous la douche et ça me soulageait moi aussi, puisque je n'avais pas le faire pour lui. Même si je ne le disais pas, j'étais aussi inquiète de ne plus avoir envie de sexe.

Alice était arrivée avec son attirail et je me revoyais il y presque deux ans, lorsqu'elle avait débarqué chez moi et m'avait obligée à aller dîner avec Edward pour lui donner la chance de s'expliquer. Je n'eus d'autres choix que de me laisser tripoter de partout.

Nous avions installé Raphaël dans sa balançoire pour bébé et elle avait commencé par épiler mes aisselles et mes jambes et elle était rendue à mes aines et mon pubis.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse une épilation intégrale ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle enlevait les poils de mes aines.

-Fait ce que tu veux Alice, répondis-je.

-Bella… tu dois savoir ce que mon frère préfère, s'exaspéra-t-elle à nouveau devant mon manque d'entrain.

-D'accord, d'accord, amuse-toi, il aime que ce soit artistique et presque intégral.

-Génial ! dit-elle en tapant des mains.

J'eus presque peur de la voir aussi excitée de me faire souffrir. Ça me fit un mal de chien, ça faisait longtemps et j'avais perdu l'habitude. Je pris une douche, Alice me coiffa pendant que je donnais le sein à mon fils. Elle me maquilla un peu et m'offrit un sac, comme la dernière fois.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, dit-elle. J'ouvris le sac pour y sortir une nuisette violette en satin taille empire avec un string assorti.

-Merci Alice, répondis-je la gorge nouée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais tout d'un coup je me sentais mal de ne pas avoir donné du temps à Edward, du temps juste pour lui et moi.

-Ça me fait plaisir. Il faut que vous repreniez une vie de couple aussi. Je suis certaine que tu feras la même chose pour moi dans quelques mois, dit-elle en caressant son ventre.

-T'es enceinte ! m'écriais-je faisant sursauter mon fils.

-Oui, on l'a appris y'a deux jours. J'avais demandé à Jazz de me laisser te l'annoncer.

-Félicitations, je suis contente pour vous Alice. Jasper m'avait dit vouloir t'en parler, mais je ne savais pas que les essais étaient commencés.

-En fait, c'est plus tôt que je l'aurais voulu. Je vais accoucher un mois seulement avant le défilé du printemps à New York.

-Ça va aller, tu verras, l'encourageais-je.

-Merci… les gars seront là bientôt, ce petit bonhomme a bien tété, fais-moi son sac et sors-moi son lait congelé, Jazz et moi on emmène les deux enfants pour quelques heures.

-Alice, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Je ne l'ai pas encore laissé plus d'une heure.

-Il faut une première fois à tout. Je veux que ma filleule et mon neveu aient des parents comblés et qui ne sont pas juste comblés d'amour par leurs enfants.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison.

-Edward est inquiet Alice, il croit que je ne l'aime plus, soufflais-je un peu dépassée par ce que je lui disais.

-Enfile-moi ça, son inquiétude disparaîtra quand vous aurez baisé comme des bêtes.

-Mouais…

-Je te laisse… j'entends la porte en bas, dit-elle.

Elle prit mon fils de mes bras après que je lui ai fait un câlin et s'éloigna vers la porte.

-Alice, attends…

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

-Tu crois qu'il va me trouver encore désirable ?

-J'en suis certaine, il t'aime comme un fou. Enfile la nuisette et si tu veux faire encore plus fort, ne mets pas le string, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je revêtis la nuisette après avoir enlever le peignoir que je portais. Je regardai le string et hésitai. Chaque fois que j'avais suivi les conseils d'Alice, j'avais pris un pied d'enfer. Je n'eus pas le temps de tergiverser trop longtemps. Edward apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Je le regardai et nous nous fixâmes en silence. Fallait que ce soit moi. Je savais qu'à force de l'avoir repoussé, il ne ferait rien, tant que je ne l'avais pas invité à le faire.

-Edward, je …

Il s'avança doucement vers moi et m'enleva le string des mains, le jetant sur le sol, avant de se diriger vers la chaîne stéréo où il mit une musique douce. Il enleva son t-shirt et ses chaussettes, restant en jeans duquel il défit le bouton et descendit sa fermeture éclaire. Il tendit la main vers moi.

Il me regarda et déglutit avant de parler avec une voix rauque et suave, laissant transparaître son désir.

-Danse avec moi, souffla-t-il,

J'attrapai sa main sans la moindre hésitation. Ça faisait des mois que nous n'avions pas dansé. Mon gros ventre ne nous avait laissé aucune chance de se faire une bachata.

Ses doigts caressaient ma peau finement et il me rapprocha de lui. La musique était trop douce pour une bachata, mais nos bassins étaient quand même plaqués l'un contre l'autre et ondulaient instinctivement prenant leur repère.

-Tu me manques Bella, murmura-t-il.

-Je sais…

Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa érotiquement, jouant de sa langue dans ma bouche, comme lui seul savait le faire. Je passai mes mains autour de son cou et je le sentis frissonner lorsque je tirai un peu sur ses cheveux pour le rapprocher plus près de moi. Je penchai la tête, retrouvant doucement un autre repère et Edward approfondit le baiser. Mon bassin se mit à onduler encore plus et je sentais le picotement familier de l'excitation envahir mon ventre. Edward le sentit lui aussi.

-Tu es encore là mon amour, enfin je te retrouve, chuchota-t-il sur mes lèvres.

-Je suis là Edward, dis-je avant de reprendre ses lèvres avidement.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps et elles se retrouvèrent rapidement sur l'ourlet de ma nuisette qu'il remontait doucement.

-Non, soufflais-je en stoppant ses mains.

-Ne me repousse pas Bella, je t'en prie, dit-il.

-Je ne te repousse pas, c'est juste… laisse la nuisette… s'il te plaît….

Il me regarda, analysant ce que je venais de lui dire et il hocha la tête avant de reprendre ses baisers. Il déplaça sa bouche sur ma mâchoire, mon cou, mes épaules et revint en sens inverse reprendre mes lèvres.

Il me fit tourner et colla mon dos contre son torse. Il me fit danser sensuellement en plaçant mes mains sur sa nuque et ses mains sur mes hanches. J'étais exposée, offerte à lui et nos bassins ondulaient en rythme tandis qu'Edward caressait mon corps.

Il empauma mes seins et les malaxa doucement. Il pressa mes tétons déjà durcis et je gémis à son toucher. Je sentais son érection frotter contre mes fesses et je m'aperçus combien son corps m'avait manqué.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

Il fit descendre les bretelles de ma nuisette en même temps que mes bras, le long de mon corps. Il libéra mes seins et les caressa à nouveau, c'était encore meilleur directement sur ma peau. Il me fit tourner doucement et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer Bella. J'ai trop besoin de t'avoir nue sous mon corps.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, quoi qu'en dise Jasper, j'étais mal à l'aise, je n'étais pas prête à lui montrer les marques d'une femme épanouie par la grossesse sur mon ventre.

-T'es encore plus magnifique mon amour, ne doute pas du regard que je pose sur toi.

Il descendit ses baisers sur ma poitrine et se mit à lécher mes tétons, enroulant sa langue autour, jouant de la pointe de sa langue. Je baissai les yeux et je le vis me prodiguer ces caresses, les yeux fermés, savourant juste le moment. Jamais, il ne ferait quoi que ce soit contre ma volonté.

-Oh putain, souffla-t-il juste avant de refermer ses lèvres sur mon téton droit.

Je commençais à reprendre vie. Je ressentais à nouveau le désir, l'excitation. L'appréhension me quittait tranquillement pour faire place à l'abandon. J'avais confiance en mon homme et je savais qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me mettre à l'aise.

Il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mes jambes touchent le lit. Il m'y fit asseoir. Lentement, il me fit allonger sur le dos plongeant son regard dans le mien. Il était à genoux entre mes cuisses, mes fesses sur le bord du lit.

-Fais-moi confiance, supplia-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

-Ferme les yeux, ma belle, souffla-t-il et je m'exécutai.

Il me prodigua mille caresses avec ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue, s'aventurant toujours plus bas sur mon corps. Il s'attarda à nouveau sur mes seins nus avant d'embrasser mon ventre par dessus le satin de ma nuisette. Il continua sa descente sur mes cuisses et remonta, toujours avec sa bouche, ma nuisette sur ma taille, ne dévoilant que mon sexe qui était maintenant trempé de désir.

-Oh mon dieu, ma sœur est géniale ! souffla-t-il sur mon pubis.

Je ris un peu et ça me permit de me détendre, au moins ça lui faisait plaisir de voir mon sexe épilé de façon artistique.

Sa langue traçait des milliers de cercles sur toutes les parties de mon sexe, avant de l'introduire entre mes plis intimes. Je gémissais doucement, appréciant la caresse.

-T'es tellement bonne bébé.

Il devenait plus aventureux, tant dans ses paroles que dans ses gestes. Il fouilla mon sexe de sa langue et vint rejoindre mon clitoris seulement avec la pointe.

-Oh Edward… gémis-je en saisissant sa crinière avec mes mains, sentant la jouissance prendre peu à peu possession de mon corps.

Grisé par mon geste, Edward se fit plus intense dans ses attouchements, joignant un doigt, puis deux aux caresses de sa bouche. Il introduisit lentement ses doigts en moi et les fit bouger précieusement. Il s'appliqua à les faire courber pour qu'ils butent contre mon poing G. C'en était devenu presque insupportable, tellement c'était bon de l'avoir sur mon sexe.

-OH OUI… EDWAAAARRD ! hurlais-je lorsque ses doigts cognèrent, à nouveau, au fond de mon ventre, provoquant mon orgasme, le premier depuis que j'étais une mère.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, celle juste sous mon nombril, remontant vers mon visage en une ligne de baisers sur mon corps, après avoir délicatement replacé ma nuisette à la naissance de mon pubis, respectant la demande que je lui avais fait.

-Ça m'a manqué Bella, tu m'as manqué, dit-il en s'installant sur son flanc à côté de moi. Il continuait de caresser ma peau.

-Je suis désolée… dis-je reprenant doucement mon souffle.

-J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdue.

Je me tournai sur mon flanc pour lui faire face. Je caressai sa joue de ma main.

-Tu ne me perdras jamais Edward, je t'aime, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il m'entoura de ses bras et m'emmena sur lui. Je me relevai doucement pour m'installer à califourchon sur son ventre et je m'appuyai sur mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il caressait mon corps, me faisant frissonner.

Je me penchai vers son visage et l'embrassai tendrement, avant de me relever et de lui enlever son jeans et son boxer dans le même geste. Je pris son sexe long et très dur entre mes doigts, et doucement, je me mis à le caresser. J'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir comment faire pour lui donner du plaisir.

Edward mit sa main sur la mienne et je le regardai.

-Ça va Bella ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, c'est juste… on dirait que je ne me souviens plus… ça fait si longtemps…

Il sourit. Je continuai à caresser son sexe, encouragé par sa main. Je ne me souvenais plus de la douceur de la peau sur cette partie de son anatomie. J'avais l'impression d'être une jeune fille à sa première fois. J'étais hypnotisée par nos mains jointes sur son érection et une fois de plus, la merveilleuse sensation du désir me traversa.

Edward s'aperçut du changement, il était totalement à l'écoute de moi, et m'attira à lui à nouveau, me faisant asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches. Nos sexes se rencontrèrent, et il gémit.

-Hummm…

Il ondula le bassin créant une divine friction et je fermai les yeux, pour apprécier la sensation. Je sentis Edward s'asseoir sur le lit et m'enlacer, m'emprisonnant dans l'étau de ses bras. Il embrassa mon cou et je renversai la tête vers l'arrière pour lui donner encore plus accès à ma gorge. Mon sexe réagissait aux baisers et aux caresses de la langue de mon homme sur ma peau. J'avais envie, pour la première fois depuis la naissance de Raphaël, qu'il me prenne. J'agrippai sa tignasse et le fit me regarder. En vrillant mon regard au sien, je me relevai et guidai son sexe de mon autre main à l'entrée de mon sexe. J'avais envie de le sentir en moi, à nouveau. Je lui souris et il me répondit par un sourire, mais un sourire éclatant, le plus beau que je lui connaissais, le sien, celui qui me faisait fondre.

Je me laissai glissai sur son sexe, et je le vis fermer les yeux lorsqu'il fut presque au fond de mon ventre. Je commençai à monter et descendre sur son érection, prenant de l'assurance, prenant appui sur ses épaules. J'étais fière de mon effet et surtout, je ne ressentais aucune douleur quand à sa présence en moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, par dessus le satin de ma nuisette et m'aida à prendre un rythme plus rapide, et plus soutenu, plus régulier. Je le voyais serrer les dents et raffermir sa prise sur mes hanches, luttant difficilement contre sa jouissance. Il ne pourrait jamais tenir.

-Laisse-toi aller Edward, jouis mon amour… dis-je au creux de son oreille.

-OOUIIIII….. PUTAAAIIINNN…. OUIIIII…. grogna-t-il dans la seconde où je lui dis qu'il pouvait jouir sans moi.

Je souris et continuai de me déhancher lentement sur son sexe, attendant qu'il revienne à lui doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et je l'embrassai langoureusement. Ses mains se promenèrent sur mon dos et je le sentais me serrer contre lui. Il prenait peu à peu le contrôle des baisers, le contrôle des pénétrations. Son sexe que je croyais hors d'usage, redevenait dur en moi et durcissait de plus en plus à chacune de ses poussées.

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Tu as eu mal ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non.

Il sourit et donna un coup plus fort en moi.

-Tu veux bien qu'on y aille encore et plus fort ? quémanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui, vas-y Edward. Fais-nous du bien.

Il nous fit basculer sur le lit et il me surplomba. Il s'agenouilla entre mes cuisses sortant son sexe du mien et après avoir grandement écarté mes cuisses, il me pénétra en un coup de rein fort nous faisant gémir tous les deux.

-Oh Edward…

-Bellaa…

Il prit ma main droite et la fit descendre sur mon clitoris.

-Caresse-toi.

Je lui répondis avec un sourire. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait tout faire en même temps, comme s'il avait peur que ce soit la seule fois qu'on aurait pour faire l'amour.

Je caressai mon clitoris du bout des doigts. Encore une fois, ce fut une sensation que je retrouvais, un repère, une sensation de plaisir intense, une sensation dont j'avais le contrôle. Edward prit mes seins en coupe dans chacune de ses grandes mains et les caressa plus fermement. En pinçant les pointes entre ses doigts, un long jet de lait en jaillit.

-Oh putain… dit-il en se laissant tomber de tout son poids sur moi.

Il vint chercher ma main sur mon clitoris et l'emprisonna avec l'autre dans sa main gauche au dessus de ma tête. J'étais prisonnière de son corps et au lieu de me sentir étouffée, je me retrouvai encore plus excitée. J'étais à sa merci et ses coups de rein devenaient de plus en plus fougueux et désordonnés.

-J'en peux plus… je ne peux plus être doux… dis-moi d'arrêter… dit-il difficilement en embrassant mon cou où il s'était réfugié.

Je ne répondis pas et enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour lui donner un angle de pénétration plus profond, basculant mon bassin pour mieux le recevoir.

-Oh bordel… c'est trop bon…

-Baise-moi fort Edward, soufflais-je grisée pas la déferlante de plaisir qui m'envahissait à chacun de ses mouvements en moi. Son bassin faisait des cercles en me pénétrant, son pubis glissait sur mon clitoris et mon orgasme grandissait et se rapprochait.

Edward me martelait avec force et chaque coup de boutoir était une ascension à ma délivrance. Je me resserrai plusieurs fois sur son membre, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort, grognant et mordant la peau de mon cou.

-Il faut que tu jouisses bébé…

-PLUS FORT, criais-je presque tant je retenais mon souffle depuis longtemps.

Edward se retira et se mit à genoux.

-Tourne toi ma belle, dit-il en me retournant lui-même, ne me laissant pas d'autre choix que celui-là. Je m'installai tant bien que mal à quatre pattes sur le lit et avant même que je sois bien solide sur mes mains, Edward me pénétra.

-Oh mon dieu ! soupirais-je en le sentant frapper fort au fond de mon ventre.

Je m'agrippai aux draps et Edward attrapa mes hanches pour s'enfoncer en moi. Dans la pièce, la tête de notre lit résonnait, cognant fort contre le mur et le matelas grinçait comme jamais on ne l'avait entendu depuis qu'on habitait ici. Nos gémissements et nos cris de plaisir se faisaient de plus en plus forts, aussi fort que le claquement de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur mes tempes et je sentais celles d'Edward rouler sur mon dos.

-OH OUIIII EDWAARRD… ENCORE….

-PUTAIN…AAAHHH… BORDELL...HUMMM…

-OH… c'est BBBOOOONNNN…. OUIIII…. hurlais-je sous la force de mon orgasme.

-AAAHHH…. OUUIIIII…..BELLLAAAAA…. cria Edward en me tirant à lui, jouissant au fond de moi.

Épuisée, je me laissai tomber sur le ventre, reprenant mon souffle difficilement, fermant les yeux. Edward roula sur le côté et je l'entendais souffler fort, peinant à reprendre sa respiration. Je frissonnai sentant la sueur sur ma peau.

-Tu vas bien Bella ?

-Je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu froid.

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'entoura de ses bras. Il embrassa ma tête. Je tournai mon visage vers lui. J'avais l'impression que nous étions loin tous les deux, à des années lumière de ce qu'avait été notre relation avant la naissance de Raphaël. Nos regards étaient accrochés et je voyais ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je passai ma main sur son visage et essuyai la larme qui roula sur sa joue avec mon pouce.

-Je ne veux plus être privé de toi Bella… j'ai cru devenir fou.

-Je suis désolée.

-Je voulais te faire l'amour doucement, je n'ai pas eu la force de retenir mon instinct. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me retenir. J'ai même cru que je n'arriverais pas à te faire jouir avec moi.

-C'était parfait Edward. Jamais je ne pourrai t'en vouloir, même si c'était fort et moins doux que tu l'aurais souhaité, j'ai ressentis tout l'amour et tout le désir que tu avais pour moi. C'est ma faute, c'est moi qui t'aie mis dans cet état.

-Bella…

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Edward.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Faudrait aller chercher nos enfants, Raphaël doit avoir faim.

-Viens sous la douche avec moi, demanda-t-il.

-Edward… je… je ne veux pas que tu me voies complètement nue, dis-je détournant le regard.

-Bella… je ne veux pas que tu te caches. Je t'aime et tu sauras te sentir belle et sexy à nouveau, lorsque tu auras accepté que tu es encore plus belle et désirable à mes yeux depuis que tu as donné la vie.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Je t'ai vu nue depuis ton accouchement. À l'hôpital tu ne te cachais pas de moi et tu es toujours aussi belle. Arrête de te cacher, s'il te plaît.

Je hochai la tête. Il passa sa main sur le tissu de ma nuisette gisant toujours au milieu de mon corps, couvrant mon ventre. Il la fit descendre sur mes cuisses et finit par me la retirer complètement, par le bout de mes pieds. J'étais toujours couchée sur le ventre et je restai dans cette position, attendant qu'il s'éloigne, ne voulant pas me dévoiler.

-Je t'attends sous la douche, dit-il en se levant.

Il voulait que je me sente bien et surtout, il voulait qu'il n'y ait plus rien qui puisse se mettre entre nous. C'était important pour lui. Je savais qu'il ne me forcerait pas, mais je devais passer par dessus ma peur qu'il me rejette lorsqu'il me verrait complètement nue.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et j'entendis l'eau couler. Je fermai le store de la fenêtre, plongeant la salle de bain dans une semi obscurité et j'ouvris la porte de la douche pour retrouver mon homme. À peine fus-je entrée dans la cabine, qu'il me colla contre lui me mettant dos contre son torse. Il aimait me câliner de cette façon.

-Bella... tu avais recommencé ta pilule ?

_Oh mon dieu, non !_

Je me tournai vers lui pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

-Non.

-Non ? reprit-il écarquillant les yeux.

-Non.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Il est un peu tard pour y penser hein ?

-Oh Edward, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû m'en occuper, j'ai complètement oublié. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Ben rien, c'est pas grave.

-Rien ?

-Si la vie nous fait encore le cadeau d'un bébé, je vais être très heureux.

-T'es sérieux là ?

-Je suis toujours sérieux quand je parle de notre avenir. À moins que tu veuilles aller chercher la pilule du lendemain ?

-C'est une solution, mais je ne sais pas si c'est compatible avec l'allaitement, faudrait voir.

-Laisse tomber, je t'aime, ne t'en fais pas avec ça, si tu n'es pas enceinte le mois prochain, on s'occupera d'une méthode de contraception.

-D'accord. Je t'aime Edward.

-Je t'aime aussi. Allez ma belle, on se lave, nos enfants doivent nous attendre.

Je lui souris et attrapai le gel douche pour nous savonner. Edward se mit à me savonner à son tour et lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur mon ventre, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Edward plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Crois-moi Bella, quand je te dis que la maternité t'a rendue encore plus belle et désirable, c'est la vérité. Laisse-moi faire.

Je hochai la tête, je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Tout était simple avec Edward, surtout en ce qui concernait notre avenir et notre couple. Notre famille. Maintenant qu'un nouveau membre venait de s'y ajouter, et vu combien j'avais aimé l'expérience de la grossesse et de la maternité, j'étais certaine que si nous venions à faire un autre bébé, ce serait comme il l'a dit, un cadeau que la vie veut bien nous offrir.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce BONUS !**

**Je voulais un bonus sur Edward et Bella, sur leur retour à la sexualité après l'accouchement... Je sais que vous attendez certaines réponses sur la relation Carlie/Raphaël et que vous voulez savoir qu'est-ce que Carlie a écrit avec Jasper à Tanya, l'utilisation de la boîte magique d'Edward et qu'en est-il de la relation Carlie/Tanya et Carlie/Bella. Je n'ai rien oublié de tout ça...**

**Je ne peux pas vous dire si je ferai d'autres Bonus, pour l'instant, la fic reste en cours et lorsque j'aurai terminé FMRFMV et EMEA, je vous promets que je fais une petite suite à cette histoire. De plus, j'ai une nouvelle idée de fic et j'espère pouvoir la mener à bien lorsque j'aurai terminé toutes les autres, probablement en 2014...lol... J'adore l'écriture et je voudrais bien continuer. Le temps nous le dira...**

**Merci de me lire**

**A+**

**isa**


	34. CHAPITRE 34 : BONUS SEXE

**Allo gang ! SURPRISE POUR NOËL !**

**Un petit bonus pour vous faire plaisir. **

**Je ne sais pas encore quand j'écrierai le dernier bonus de cette fic, et je ne sais pas non plus si je ferai une suite... j'attends d'avoir terminé FMRFMV et EMEA avant de me décider. Quand j'ai une idée pour un bonus pour cette fic, il faut ABSOLUMENT que je l'écrive, sinon, je bloque sur les autres que j'écris.**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse à la lecture, mais avant, je vous donne un dernier conseil : SORTEZ LES GLAÇONS ! **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Comme toujours, je remercie ma merveilleuse LENEROL d'avoir relu mon chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 34 : BONUS SEXE**

* * *

-Ça va aller Edward, tu ne pars que deux nuits, je vais me débrouiller. Raphaël a 11 mois maintenant, il est de plus en plus autonome et je suis en pleine forme. Carlie va m'aider, le rassurais-je alors que l'on sortait de la chambre de notre fils, le laissant faire sa sieste du matin.

-Je sais, je ne m'en fais pas. Je sais que tu es une bonne maman, que tout va très bien aller, mais, je vais m'ennuyer de vous trois. C'est la première fois que vous ne venez pas avec moi à Santa Monica depuis que Raphaël est là.

Nous étions maintenant près de la porte d'entrée, où Edward avait déposé sa valise, il y a une heure de ça. Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé l'accompagner, mais c'était le retour en classe cette semaine après les congés de Noël et il était préférable que Carlie soit en cours plutôt que deux jours à la plage. Il fallait également que nous reprenions une routine, je recommençais bientôt à travailler et Raphaël débutait la garderie dès demain matin.

-Je sais Edward, moi aussi tu vas me manquer, tu vas tous nous manquer, dis-je en me serrant contre lui.

-On va s'appeler souvent, dit-il en m'embrassant le sommet de ma tête, s'attardant plus que nécessaire.

-Bien sûr. Comme à chaque fois que tu y allais avant la naissance de Raphaël, répondis-je.

Je ne me souvenais plus combien il pouvait être papa poule. Ça me rappelait la première fois que j'étais restée avec Carlie au début de notre relation. Il était mignon à reporter son départ de minute en minute.

-Je t'aime, dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il prit une grande inspiration et attrapa sa valise pour quitter la maison. Je fermai la porte derrière lui et me dirigeai vers la salle de lavage. C'était incroyable combien un si petit être pouvait remplir la panière en une seule journée. C'était pire depuis que Raphaël avait commencé à manger de la purée, et maintenant qu'il tentait de manger seul avec sa cuillère, il en mettait partout, sur lui et sur le sol aussi.

Ma vie était belle, stable, rassurante. Raphaël m'avait apporté beaucoup et j'étais consciente qu'il apportait énormément à Edward et à Carlie aussi. Cette dernière était bien fière de pouvoir s'occuper de lui quelques heures par semaine. Chaque soir, après son bain, elle s'installait au sol avec lui pour l'amuser. Elle faisait des constructions de blocs et de cubes de bois que Raphaël se faisait un plaisir de détruire en tapant dessus avec ses mains. Depuis quelques jours, il se tenait debout de plus en plus et tentait de faire quelques pas, mais sans succès, il finissait toujours par se retrouver sur les fesses et se résignait à se déplacer à quatre pattes.

Mon couple était redevenu ce qu'il était avant la naissance de Raphaël. Edward et moi avions passé par dessus mon épisode de non sexe et maintenant, je pouvais me donner à lui, sans gêne. Il avait été patient et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Le mois suivant le retour de notre activité sexuelle j'avais recommencé à prendre la pilule contraceptive. Nous avions utilisé les préservatifs durant les trois semaines suivant notre première fois et après un test de grossesse négatif, puisque je n'avais toujours pas mes règles à cause de l'allaitement, je m'étais occupée de voir ma gynéco pour me faire prescrire la contraception, je voulais pouvoir faire l'amour avec mon homme sans préoccupation de ce genre, et l'utilisation de préservatifs était une chose dont j'étais heureuse de m'être débarrassée. Je n'étais pas prête à faire un autre bébé tout de suite et ce, malgré le désir d'Edward de me faire une dizaine de petit trésor comme notre fils.

Carlie arriva de l'école et nous sortîmes au parc se balader avec Raphaël, il adorait quand on le poussait pour le balancer.

-aaaaiiiiieeee! Cria Raphaël.

-C'est moi, Carlie ! T'as vu maman, il dit mon nom !

Je rigolais à son enthousiasme. On ne savait pas si c'était vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais Carlie se plaisait à dire qu'il disait son nom. Il adorait Carlie, ce ne serait pas vraiment surprenant que ce soit ça. Ils avaient développé une relation vraiment extraordinaire. Raphaël s'extasiait toujours devant elle. Elle s'amusait beaucoup avec lui et souvent elle lui chantait des chansons, plutôt des comptines avec des gestes. J'avais eu peur pour rien, Carlie avait très bien réagi à l'arrivée de son petit frère.

On rentra pour faire les devoirs de Carlie et préparer le dîner. Carlie m'aidait pour mettre la table et pour la vaisselle. J'appréciais vraiment l'aide qu'elle m'apportait. Après le bain, je couchai Raphaël et allai donner un bisou à Carlie.

-Ça va, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? demandais-je.

-Oui, j'ai sommeil.

-Bonne nuit ma grande.

-Bonne nuit maman, à demain.

Ça me faisait toujours chaud au cœur lorsqu'elle m'appelait maman. C'est idiot, mais j'avais encore peur, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle me portait, qu'un jour elle recommence à m'appeler Bella et qu'elle ait le besoin de renouer avec Tanya. Edward ne cessait de me rassurer.

Du haut de ces 9 ans, Carlie était très mature pour son âge. Normal, avec les épreuves «adultes» qu'elle avait traversées il y a moins de deux ans. Edward avait eu une grosse discussion avec elle un soir que j'étais allée chez mes parents avec le bébé. Elle lui avait posé toutes les questions sans réponses qu'elle avait depuis le départ de Tanya.

Elle savait pourquoi Tanya était en prison et le mal qu'elle avait fait, mais elle voulait connaître les détails, ceux que nous avions volontairement passés sous silence il y a deux ans. Edward m'avait à nouveau rassurée sur l'amour que sa fille me portait, elle lui avait dit qu'elle se trouvait chanceuse d'avoir une vraie maman comme moi.

Je pris un bain moussant chaud pour me détendre, avant de parler avec Edward. Il avait acheté une petite webcam portative que l'on place sur le dessus des ordinateurs portables. Lui aussi en avait une, intégré dans le haut de son écran de portable. Il avait toujours son PC quand il était en déplacement à Santa Monica. Il en profitait pour travailler, vu qu'il était seul dans la soirée. Quand on avait acheté celle pour la maison, on s'était dit qu'il pourrait voir Raphaël le soir et lui parler.

Edward ne devait arriver à destination que tard dans la soirée, pas avant que les enfants soient couchés. Nous avions décidé de tester la connexion, lui et moi, pour que demain il puisse parler aux enfants.

J'étais donc installée dans mon lit avec un livre en attendant qu'Edward me demande de me connecter sur _MSN_. Mais le fixe de la maison sonna.

-Allô ?

_-Bella ? Ca y est mon fils est né !_

-QUOI ? mais il devait être là seulement dans 3 semaines ! Vous êtes encore à Paris ?

_-Je sais, mais il est là et c'est le plus beau moment de ma vie ! Nous sommes dans un hôpital parisien et nous rentrons dans quelques jours, je n'ai pas encore les détails, faut voir avec les médecins et l'aéroport, comment faire avec un si jeune passager et en plus vérifier pour la pression sanguine, j'en saurai plus demain. Esmée prend un vol dans quelques heures pour nous rejoindre, elle veut être là pour sa fille._

-Oh Jasper, je suis si contente pour toi ! Esmée est tellement adorable, sa famille est sa plus grande richesse ! Comment va Alice ?

_-Très bien, elle a fait ça comme une championne ! Elle a été fidèle à elle-même, elle était tellement surexcitée pendant le défilé, qu'elle n'a même pas sent__i__ les contractions. C'est quand elle est descendue de la scène à la fin de la présentation de ses modèles, qu'elle a __perdu__l__es eaux. _

J'essayais de lui poser d'autres questions mais il ne cessait de réciter les derniers évènements.

_-Elle était survoltée, mais bizarrement elle n'a pas paniquée, elle était prête je crois. Elle __était __tellement heureuse que son bébé arrive le soir de son défilé, bref tu la connais, elle croit que c'est le déroulement logique de son destin, tout est organisé, tout s'arrange, rien n'est laissé __de côté.__ Son bébé savait que le défilé était important pour elle, alors il a attendu la fin avant de se manifester._

-C'est Alice !

_-Oui, c'est mon Alice, la femme de ma vie. Je ne te dirai jamais assez combien je suis heureux que tu l'aies mise sur ma route. En plus, maintenant que Justin est là, je suis encore plus comblé. J'ai une famille à moi !_

-Vous l'avez appelé Justin ? Il ne devait pas s'appeler Thomas ?

_-Oui, mais le médecin qui a aidé Alice à accoucher a été formidable et il a réuss__i__ à calmer Alice, alors, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait appeler notre fils comme lui, je n'ai pas pu refuser__.__T__'imagine que notre fils ait le même effet sur elle __?_

Il rigolait et moi aussi.

-Embrasse-les pour moi et faites-nous savoir quand vous revenez que j'aille voir cette petite merveille.

-D'accord, je t'envoie des photos par mail plus tard. À bientôt Bella.

-À bientôt, Jasper !

Je repris mon livre en pensant à Jasper et Alice, attendant qu'Edward me fasse signe. Tout comme Edward et moi, Alice et Jasper s'étaient trouvés et je comprenais exactement les sentiments que Jasper ressentait pour Alice, je ressentais les mêmes pour Edward.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant d'entendre le bip annonçant un message de mon homme.

Edward : _**Tu es là ?**_

Bella : _**Oui**_.

J'entendis l'alerte à nouveau.

_**Démarrer une conversation vidéo, avec Edward, cliquer sur ACCEPTER.**_

Je cliquai sur ACCEPTER et j'attendis que la connexion s'établisse.

-Salut ma belle.

-Salut mon beau. Alors, la route ?

-C'était bien, mais tu m'as manqué. J'aime mieux quand vous êtes là.

-Edward ce n'est que pour deux jours.

-Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je m'ennuie.

-J'ai eu Jasper au téléphone, Alice a accouché après son défilé.

-Déjà ! comment elle va ? ça c'est bien passé ?

-Très bien, Jasper était très heureux. Ne t'inquiète pas il va bien s'occuper d'elle, en plus ta mère va les rejoindre dans quelques heures.

-Ma mère est une sainte. Je vais tenter de les joindre demain, il doit déjà faire nuit à Paris.

-Elle va être contente de te parler.

-Moi aussi. Les enfants dorment ?

-Oui, comme des loirs.

-Tu es déjà au lit ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Tu as un pyjama ?

-Oui.

Je rigolais, c'était quoi cette question ?

-J'ai envie d'essayer un truc, t'es d'accord ?

-Quel truc ?

-T'es d'accord ou pas ?

-D'accord.

-Va vérifier que les enfants dorment toujours et ferme la porte de notre chambre à clé.

-Edward !

-Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît Bella !

-Ok ! Bouge pas !

Je me levai et allai vérifier que les enfants dormaient tous les deux et en revenant, je fermai doucement la porte de notre chambre à clé. Je me réinstallai devant mon ordinateur.

-Ok, mademoiselle Swan. Le jeu commence immédiatement, je vais te donner quelques indications pour te préparer et tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis, compris ?

-J'ai compris.

C'était quoi ce ton autoritaire ?

-Je veux que tu ne portes sur toi qu'une nuisette courte. Pas de sous vêtements, et les cheveux qui tombent sur tes épaules. Tu le fais maintenant.

Je me levai et fis ce qu'il me demandait, le jeu commençait vraiment à m'intéresser. L'idée de me montrer à cette caméra en petite nuisette me plaisait vraiment, mais la partie où lui se mettrait nu, m'intéressait encore plus.

Je choisis une nuisette en dentelle noire moulante et transparente, elle arrivait juste sous mes fesses. Si je me penchais un peu on pouvait voir une grande partie de mon anatomie.

-Je me trompe où tu avais acheté cette caméra pour que tu puisses voir Raphaël et pas mes fesses ?

Je m'imaginais déjà ce qui allait suivre et je sentais une excitation arriver au creux de mon ventre.

-Je voulais joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Je regardai Edward qui venait de se placer devant la caméra. Il était assis sur le banc de piano de la suite, il avait posé son ordinateur portable sur le capot et je pouvais même voir qu'il avait refermé le panneau du clavier. Il avait pour seul vêtement, une serviette autour de la taille. Je pouvais déjà voir que son sexe était en érection, il pointait sous le tissu éponge. Je m'installais sur mon lit, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit et j'attendis.

-Alors, c'est quoi ton jeu ? demandais-je, le plus innocemment du monde, même si je savais très bien où il voulait en venir.

-Je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je vais te dire et seulement ce que je vais te dire, rien d'autre, sans discuter.

-Je suis prête! Demande-moi ce que tu veux !

-Caresse tes seins à travers le tissu de ta nuisette. Je veux que tu restes devant la caméra, je veux te voir, je veux tout voir.

Je mis mes mains sur mes seins et commençai à en faire le tour et à les malaxer doucement, tout en regardant mon homme sur l'écran. Lorsque les tétons commencèrent à pointer, j'accentuai la caresse avec la paume de ma main, en les faisant tourner.

-Fais-moi voir, combien ils pointent en descendant le tissu sous tes seins.

J'accomplissais sa demande, j'eus un petit frisson et mes tétons se tendirent un peu plus. La nuisette baissée sous mes seins, me donnait un air indécent qui m'excitait encore plus.

-Hummm…Caresse-les en les faisant rouler entre tes doigts, comme si c'était moi qui te le faisais. Sa voix rauque agissant directement sur mes mamelons.

Je le fis volontiers. Je cajolais les bouts, les titillant avec mes doigts et les pinçais pour les faire pointer encore plus si cela était possible.

C'était bon, je me laissais aller, ma tête se balançait un peu et mes yeux étaient à demi fermés. Juste avec sa voix, Edward pouvait me mettre dans un état d'excitation extrême, je retins difficilement un gémissement.

-Bella, recule la caméra que je te vois en entier. Écarte tes jambes et continue à caresser tes seins, intercéda-t-il d'une voix gourmande.

Je m'exécutai et repris mes caresses. Il avait une vue entière sur ma vulve. Je me félicitais de l'avoir épilée deux jours avant. La sensation de l'air sur cette partie de mon anatomie me fit apprécier encore plus notre petit jeu. J'étais offerte à lui devant cette caméra et ses yeux balayaient mon corps avec toute l'intensité que je leur connaissais, même à travers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

De me voir ainsi, le sexe et la poitrine complètement dénudés, exposée devant ses yeux brûlants de convoitise me donnait une terrible envie de mettre ma main sur mon intimité, elle commençait à gonfler et le sang battait à l'intérieur. Je sentais mon excitation suinter et j'aurais voulu qu'Edward soit près de moi, je l'aurais supplié de me déguster comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Je voudrais que tu lèches tes doigts et reprennes tes caresses sur tes seins, dit-il de sa voix chargée de désir.

Je mis deux doigts sur ma langue et les mouillais. Je fis de même avec mon autre main et repris mes caresses sur mes seins, je pinçais un peu plus fort pour m'aider à oublier mon sexe qui m'appelait, me brûlait. Je bougeais sur le lit, faisant rouler mon bassin, pour tenter de me caresser en me frictionnant sur les draps, espérant trouver un quelconque apaisement de mon excitation, mais cela était vain. Ça ne fit qu'augmenter ma fébrilité et je n'avais qu'une envie, d'y mettre la main, d'appuyer et de me caresser avec mes doigts mouillés. Cela me donnait des idées et rien qu'en y pensant, je sentais l'humidité exsuder encore plus, sur mes plis intimes, je soupirais.

-Humm, tu m'excites bébé ! Montre-moi comment tu te donnes du plaisir quand je suis loin de toi !

J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder et je vis qu'il passait une main par dessus la serviette, exerçant une pression sur son pénis. C'était grisant comme image. Depuis le début de notre relation j'avais voulu le voir faire, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à se branler juste quelques coups, avant de me pénétrer pour me mettre dans une excitation encore plus forte.

Je posai d'abord ma main à plat, cachant complètement mon sexe et je le caressai avec des mouvements circulaires à l'aide de ma paume. Mes doigts furent rapidement trempés. Je passais rapidement à ceux-ci et plutôt que de caresser mon clitoris ce qui risquait de me faire avoir un orgasme trop rapidement, je décidai d'entrer un doigt puis deux en moi et de faire des vas et viens. Je savais que cela me ferait mouiller abondamment et la vision de mon geste dans mon sexe accentuait mon excitation. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de regarder quand je me masturbais, faut dire que ça ne m'était plus arrivé souvent durant les deux dernières années, et ça donnait une sensation différente que de le faire à l'abri sous les couvertures.

Mon clitoris n'attendait que mes caresses, exposé tout entier. Je m'appliquai à l'humidifier avant avec le bout de mes doigts, le faisant trembler d'anticipation. Je mordillai la peau de ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de trop m'exprimer, ça finissait par décupler mon plaisir de le crier, mais je laissai tout de même, échapper une plainte.

-Huummmm !

Je ne voulais pas jouir trop vite je voulais prendre mon temps, j'aimais bien ce petit jeu. De plus, j'allais certainement avoir droit au même spectacle de la part d'Edward. Je caressais mon sexe avec ma main, mon clitoris ressortait. Je le triturais lentement, il avait durci de plaisir, il était vraiment sensible, je gémissais et me tortillais de plus en plus sous la caresse et j'allais jouir quand…

-Stop ! va chercher _«Georges»_ ! dit-il avec l'urgence dans sa voix.

Je stoppai net, comme si j'avais été prise en faute, haletante, au bord de la jouissance, la main toujours posée sur ma vulve.

_-«Georges» _? répondis-je complètement à l'ouest.

-Discute pas mon amour, va chercher «_Georges»_. Je te promets que tu pourras me regarder me donnant du plaisir, après m'avoir excité un max avec _«Georges»__, _argua-t-il d'une voix sulfureuse et forte.

Je me résignai, il prenait son rôle au sérieux, je ne voulais pas manquer une chance d'enfin voir Edward en séance de masturbation. Il avait toujours refusé mes demandes, ne voulant pas gâcher le plaisir de jouir en moi en se masturbant. Il disait que c'était une pratique devenue banale et sans intérêt, qu'il avait trop pratiquée avant de me rencontrer.

J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de nuit pour trouver _«George__s__»,_ bien au chaud, dans sa pochette de protection. Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière, le pauvre.

_-«Georges»_ est là !, ajoutai-je, un peu dépitée.

-Montre-moi comment tu fais pour te faire jouir quand je ne suis pas là, continua-t-il de sa voix charmeuse et pleine de concupiscence.

Il avait déjà vu comment j'utilisais «_Georges_», mais je devais restée joueuse. Je taquinais mon sexe avec le vibro et j'enclenchai le petit bouton pour le faire vibrer. Je frissonnai lorsque je le passai sur mon clitoris.

Je le descendis plus bas en le faisant s'humidifier et je poussai pour le faire entrer dans mon intimité. La vibration me faisait tourner la tête, je l'avais mise au plus haut niveau. Je sentais mes parois se resserrer autour de mon _vieil ami_, alors que je le faisais entrer et sortir de ma chaleur. J'avais les jambes très écartées, ce qui faisait que «_Georges_» pouvait me remplir encore plus. Je pris mon sein en coupe de ma main libre et je frottai durement la pointe érigée avec mon pouce.

-Stop ! soufflât-il, d'une voix haletante mais malgré tout prédominante.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'arrêter, j'étais au bord de l'orgasme, c'était limite frustrant. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner le courage de cesser mon mouvement.

«_Georges_» resta bien au chaud dans mon intimité et je baissai les yeux. Je vis mon clitoris gonflé comme jamais il ne l'avait été, en attente de mes doigts. Je sentais une chaleur dans mon ventre, une chaleur insoutenable due à la vibration de «_Georges_» à l'intérieur de moi.

Je n'entendais plus rien, Edward ne disait rien et je lui en étais reconnaissante, je n'aurais pas été capable d'entendre ce qu'il me disait. Je levais les yeux vers lui, il ne bougeait pas, il me laissait ainsi, frustrée au plus haut point, et dans l'attente de son bon vouloir. Il m'observait me dandiner, tenter de faire bouger _«Georges» _en moi pour soulager mon désir, assouvir le plaisir. J'allais le supplier de me laisser jouir, quand de sa voix très chaude, il mit fin à mon attente.

-Caresse-toi de nouveau. Je veux te voir jouir, t'entendre crier ton plaisir, précisa-t-il les yeux allumés d'un feu qui m'incendia.

Il n'aurait pas à me le dire deux fois. Je repris mes caresses en me cajolant de plus belle. Ma main gauche faisait aller et venir _«Georges»_ dans mon sexe, et les doigts experts de ma main droite, allaient de plus en plus vite, manipulant le petit bouton de chair qui me donnerait le plaisir absolu, tant attendu. Mon clitoris gonflait encore sous la caresse et mes yeux se fermaient. Ma bouche sèche haletait. J'allais venir, je sentais l'orgasme se construire solidement.

Le savoir là derrière l'écran à me regarder ainsi, m'excitait au plus haut point, il me voyait dans mon moi le plus intime, sans tabou, sans faux semblant. Je voulais jouir et ce n'était plus un jeu, c'était réel.

Je lui jetai un dernier regard avant de fermer les yeux, je devais être indécente, en sueur, allongée, les jambes écartées au maximum, offrant une vision de mon sexe avec «_Georges_» bien au fond. Je ne m'en souciais guère, je voulais juste atteindre le plaisir ultime, l'orgasme le plus puissant que j'avais eu, lors d'un tête à tête avec _«Georges»._

-Oui, c'est cela, continue ma belle, tu y es presque ! lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Toute cette frustration accumulée, ces mots qui décrivaient ce que je faisais, tout cela me fit avoir un orgasme fulgurant. Je criais. Je jouissais comme je n'avais plus joui, depuis longtemps, en me caressant seule. Mon corps eut des soubresauts et mon vagin se contracta. Je diminuai la force et l'intensité de mes caresses pour savourer cet instant, le plus merveilleusement possible.

-Je te trouve magnifique quand tu jouis, MA Bella, tu es la femme la plus sensuelle, la plus excitante et la plus sexe que j'ai rencontré. Je t'aime, commenta-t-il d'une voix haletante.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui répondis-je doucement encore secouée par l'orgasme.

Ma voix n'était qu'un soupir de bien être, j'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux, je ne pus que lui sourire.

-Ouvre les yeux ma belle, murmura-t-il.

Je m'exécutai et je plongeai dans son regard. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit avec moi.

-As-tu aimé ce jeu ? , sonda-t-il.

-J'ai trouvé cela extraordinaire. Pour une première expérience webcam, c'était vraiment incroyable. On recommence quand tu veux mon chéri.

-J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à te voir jouir et te satisfaire. J'ai aimé te guider dans tes gestes, tu étais magnifique, tu es belle quand tu jouis, j'aurais aimé être à tes côtés, me dit-il avec enthousiasme.

-Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé être avec toi, rétorquai-je un peu dépitée.

-Tu veux que je te fasse voir comment je me faisais jouir avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie ? , me proposa-il.

-Oui, montre-moi ! , réclamai-je avec frénésie.

Il défit la serviette qu'il portait et passa très lentement ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour les caresser, il les remonta sur son ventre, sans toucher son pénis. J'écarquillai les yeux. Il avait autour de son sexe et de ses testicules un anneau, en cuir avec des petits «studs» de métal dessus. C'était la première fois que je voyais un cockring sur un phallus et je trouvais que ça rendait mon homme encore plus _sexe_ qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce n'est pas peu dire.

_**AVIS AUX INTÉRESSÉES, JE VOUS AI MIS UN LIEN POUR QUE VOUS AYEZ UNE IDÉE DE L'EFFET DUDIT COCKRING, SUR MON PROFIL !**_

Ses mouvements lents et sensuels étaient déjà un régal pour les yeux alors, j'imaginais très bien que ce serait encore plus beau et érotique, de le voir s'abandonner à son plaisir. J'étais toujours éblouie par sa beauté.

Je regardais chaque mouvement et chaque réaction de son corps, son bassin tremblait d'anticipation, alors qu'il n'avait qu'effleuré son sexe tendu.

Il repassa sur ses cuisses avant de prendre sa verge entre ses doigts pour la pomper lentement, avant de descendre plus bas pour caresser ses testicules qu'il avait rasées complètement. Il avait fermé les yeux et je le surpris à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Son pénis était en train de remuer, et je trouvais vraiment ça excitant de voir son sexe libre, être secoué par les caresses qu'il s'infligeait. Il allongea sa main pour se saisir d'un tube. Il enleva le bouchon et fit couler une quantité de gel lubrifiant dans la paume de sa main droite.

-Humm…Regarde ma belle, c'est comme si c'était le nectar de ton excitation qui fait briller mon érection, soupira-t-il en faisant des mouvements longs et lents sur ladite turgescence.

C'était tellement beau de le voir ainsi, j'aurais voulu être plus près, ressentir encore plus son excitation, me régaler du spectacle alors qu'il aurait été juste à côté de moi adossé contre les oreillers placés sur la tête de lit.

Il faisait aussi des mouvements pour jouer avec son excitation, la faire venir aux limites de l'orgasme et la laisser repartir, avoir des gestes lents qui lui permettaient de ne pas être emporté immédiatement, savourant ce moment avant la libération.

Il branlait la base de son sexe en entourant de sa paume ses testicules, laissant après quelques mouvements sa main à la jonction avec son pubis pour dresser son érection qui, je le voyais, palpitait. Je voulais l'aider, avoir le sentiment que j'étais celle qui allait le faire jouir.

-Edward ? soufflais-je doucement.

-Hummmm !, répondit-il lascivement.

Je voulais lui murmurer ce que je lui aurais fait, s'il avait été avec moi.

-Imagine que c'est moi. Imagine que je suis à califourchon sur tes cuisses et que ton sexe est bien au chaud, au fond du mien.

Je regardais ces gestes, il s'attarda sur son gland où il ne fit que de petits mouvements, laissant traîner son pouce sur le bout. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je plaçai mes doigts sur mon sexe et commençai des caresses timides sur ce dernier, encore humide de mon récent orgasme.

-Je voudrais me resserrer sur toi, compresser ton sexe dans mon intimité, je voudrais pouvoir te faire jouir juste avec la force de mes muscles, repris-je délibérément lentement.

Ça m'excitait de lui dire ce que je lui ferais, et apparemment, lui aussi. Il descendit sa main vers la base de son sexe et la tourna en serrant, imitant probablement la sensation de ce que j'étais en train de lui dire.

-Putain... hummm... je voudrais tellement que tu sois là..., grogna-t-il de sa voix lourde.

-Je promènerais ma bouche sur ton torse, je laisserais traîner ma langue sur ta peau, je me délecterais de son goût, continuai-je de ma voix traînante.

Il grognait et je le vis passer son pouce sur le bout de son sexe, pour étendre la goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui perlait au bout de sa dureté. J'appuyai plus fort sur mon clitoris et je sentais que je ne tarderais pas à jouir une seconde fois.

Sa respiration commençait à s'essouffler et à se saccader, la mienne aussi. Il redescendit sa paume, toujours enroulée, jusqu'à la base où il resta, à nouveau quelques secondes sans bouger, exposant à mes yeux, sa virilité à son maximum. Il branla le fondement fermement et déplaça sa main vers le milieu de son sexe et son bassin se leva de lui-même, pour rencontrer sa main.

Il continua à faire des aller-retour, qui devinrent plus forts et plus rythmés, voire frénétiques. Il ferma les yeux et il explosa durement devant mes yeux en grognant.

-Oh putain !, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

C'était le spectacle le plus sexy auquel j'avais assisté. Il stoppa ses mouvements quelques secondes pour reprendre une caresse longue et douce de sa main, appréciant les derniers spasmes de plaisir, comme il en avait l'habitude. J'étais proche, j'allais moi aussi savourer la jouissance, à nouveau.

Il étira son autre bras pour prendre quelques mouchoirs de façon à essuyer son sperme. Il daigna enfin lever les yeux vers moi. Ses yeux pétillaient, ses joues étaient rosies par le plaisir et un sourire satisfait et craquant était scotché sur son visage. Il défit l'attache de l'anneau de cuir qui serrait toujours son service trois pièces et il gémit de bien-être.

-Humm ouiiiii ! soufflais-je alors que je jouissais une autre fois sur mes doigts.

-Tu es vraiment la plus belle des jouisseuses ! , lança-t-il avec joie.

-Tu es vraiment le plus beau, le plus sexy des mecs et tu es à moi ! , rétorquai-je de ravissement.

Il me sourit.

-Je reviens, dis-je doucement.

Je me levai pour aller chercher une serviette afin d'essuyer mon sexe et laver mes mains. Je remis ma nuisette en place avant de passer la porte de ma chambre. Je jetai un oeil dans la chambre de mon fils.

-Hey tu ne dors pas toi, mon bonhomme !

-Maman !

-Attends une minute, je reviens, dis-je doucement.

Il chigna un peu pendant que je me lavais les mains et passai une serviette pour me nettoyer, j'entendais Edward lui parler et mon fils, l'appeler.

Je terminai ma petite toilette et je retournai voir mon fils, il me tendait les bras et je le pris le serrant contre moi.

-Papa !

-Oui, on va aller parler à papa.

Je le déposai sur mon lit, alors que j'enfilais une petite culotte et il se dépêcha d'aller taper sur les touches de mon ordinateur.

-Non, non, non...

Je le pris dans mes bras et je le plaçai sur mes cuisses alors que je m'asseyais devant l'écran.

-Hey, mon trésor, tu ne fais pas dodo ?

-Papa !

-Oui, c'est papa, tu veux que papa, il joue du piano ? Papa, il va jouer Clair-de-Lune.

-Une !

-Oui, c'est ça mon coeur, Clair-de-Lune.

Edward qui avait revêtu un boxer durant mon absence, s'installa devant le clavier et dès la première note, mon fils se cala contre moi prêt à prendre une tétée.

-Lait-lait !

-Tu veux du lait-lait ?

-Lait-lait !

Je levai ma nuisette et mon fils ouvrit la bouche pour prendre mon sein. Dès la première succion, il ferma les yeux et agrippa une mèche de mes cheveux pour la frotter sur sa joue. Je le regardais, j'étais encore émerveillée par sa présence, j'avais encore peine à croire que c'était moi qui avait fait ce petit bout si merveilleux, moi qui avait fait un être humain avec tous ses petits morceaux aux bons endroits. Je ne me lassais pas de le regarder. Il tétait de moins en moins vigoureusement et quelques secondes plus tard, il lâcha sa prise et une goûte de lait perla aux coins de ses lèvres. Je baissai ma nuisette et le lovai confortablement contre moi sous les couvertures.

-Il dort ? demanda Edward.

-Oui, répondis-je en baillant. Les tétées me détendaient toujours autant qu'au premier mois, surtout le soir.

-Merci d'avoir passé ce moment avec moi, dit mon amoureux.

-Merci à toi, c'était nouveau et TRÈS excitant ! , lui répondis-je sereinement.

-Je t'aime mon ange !

-Je t'aime aussi Edward.

-Dormez bien et on s'appelle demain matin. Embrasse mes deux amours pour moi, me demanda-t-il.

-Toi aussi, fais de beaux rêves ! A demain et ne t'inquiète pas, ils auront tes bisous, rétorquai-je la voix ensommeillée.

Il coupa la ligne et je fermai l'ordinateur et la lampe de chevet pour me laisser transporter dans un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

**Alors voilà !**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes un très bon temps des fêtes et profitez bien de vos proches.**

**Je vous embrasse très fort**

**Merci de me lire**

**isasoleil**


	35. CHAPITRE 35 : BONUS CARLIE

**Hi girls !**

**Je tiens à vous souhaiter une merveilleuse année 2011 remplie de bonheur et d'amour et qu'elle vous apporte tout ce dont vous désirez. J'espère vous avoir encore au rendez-vous sur mes fics cette année. **

**Voici donc le DERNIER chapitre de cette fic, oui, oui, le dernier... toutes bonnes choses a une fin... Je ne sais pas encore (je change d'idée chaque jour) s'il y aura une suite avec HEUREUSE EN AMOUR, je veux absolument terminer FMRFMV et MEA (pov Edward) **_**avant**_** de me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure. Je sais que plusieurs voudraient que je l'écrive, mais encore faut-il que ce soit pertinent et que le déroulement ne soit pas redondant. Je crois qu'avec ce dernier chapitre, je fais le tour de l'intrigue principale et que vous me comprendrez si je ne fais pas de suite. **

**Vous aurez deux pov dans ce chapitre soit celui de Carlie qui sera le plus présent et celui de Bella parce qu'on est dans MALHEUREUSE évidemment. Le pov Edward vous l'aurez en temps et lieu...lol...**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture du DERNIER chapitre ! **sniff, sniff ! **J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**BONUS : CARLIE**

* * *

**CARLIE**

Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour, ma mère allait finir par m'aimer aussi fort que mon père. Maintenant, je crois qu'elle ne m'aimait tout simplement pas, enfin, pas assez, elle avait toujours eu mieux à faire que de s'occuper de moi. Une nuit, lorsque j'avais 7 ans, elle a essayé de me kidnapper pour m'emmener loin de mon père, pour lui faire mal, mais c'est à moi qu'elle a fait le plus mal.

Un mal que Bella avait su compenser par son amour et sa détermination pour que je sois heureuse. Elle avait réussi à combler mon besoin d'affection maternelle, celui qui m'avait tant manqué enfant, celui que j'avais tant cherché dans les bras de mamie et d'Alice, celui que j'avais finalement trouvé dans les bras réconfortants de ma maman Bella. C'est elle ma maman maintenant.

L'an dernier avec mon père, on avait eu une grosse discussion et je savais enfin, toutes les raisons qui ont menées Tanya en prison à Cuba. Ça faisait maintenant 4 ans qu'elle y était et elle en avait encore pour 3 ans. Elle serait libérée lorsque j'aurais 16 ans.

Je lui avais écrit une lettre l'année suivant son incarcération, soit quelques temps après qu'elle ait appelé mes parents. J'avais fait une énorme crise et m'était accrochée encore plus à Bella à partir de cette journée là. Avec l'aide de Jasper, j'avais réussi à lui écrire dans cette lettre, ce que je ressentais dans mon coeur de petite fille de 8 ans.

_**Lettre à Tanya**_

_**J'ai toujours su que mon papa était la personne la plus forte. Je savais qu'il pouvait réparer tous mes jouets cassés, guérir tous mes bobos, consoler toutes mes peines et aussi combler mon affection. **_

_**Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, toi, tu ne pouvais pas faire toutes ses choses là pour moi. J'avais toujours le coeur en mille miettes et je pleurais souvent en cachette dans mon lit quand papa n'était pas là. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi **__**tu avais **__**à chaque fois, une chose plus importante à faire que de t'occuper de moi. Tu n'as jamais voulu me lire d'histoire avant de dormir et tu n'as jamais voulu non plus passer du temps de qualité juste avec moi. Combien de fois j'étais triste parce que papa, me disait que finalement «maman» ne pouvait pas rester avec nous pour regarder le film ou venir dîner chez mamie et papy. **_

_**Je sais que je ne te verrai pas pour très longtemps et je ne sais pas si j'ai de la peine de le savoir. Je sais que tu es en prison et pourquoi tu y es. Tu as été méchante avec moi, avec papa et tu as essayé de nous séparer, de m'emmener loin de lui. Je ne veux plus manger de yogourt depuis cette nuit là, ça me rappelle trop la peine et la peur que j'ai eue. J'ai fait beaucoup de cauchemars et grâce aux gens qui m'entourent, qui m'aiment, j'ai réussi à vaincre mon choc post traumatique. **_

_**On a déménagé avec papa et Bella est venue habiter avec nous. Elle a même emmené son chat avec elle, il dort avec moi dans mon lit chaque soir. Elle s'occupe beaucoup de moi et j'aime bien être avec elle. Elle prend le temps d'être avec moi et me fait des câlins, je sens qu'elle m'aime et que je suis importante pour elle. Elle m'aime comme une maman et je l'aime comme ça aussi. Papa a les yeux qui brillent, il est heureux et je ne le vois plus pleurer. Bella s'occupe bien de nous.**_

_**Je voulais t'écrire cette lettre pour te dire tout le mal et toute la peine que tu m'as fai**__**t**__**. Je discute souvent avec Jasper, le mari de marraine Alice. C'est aussi le meilleur ami de Bella, il est psychologue. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à écrire cette lettre, les mots compliqués, il m'a dit comment les écrire. **_

_**Papa m'**__**a**__** dit que tu voulais avoir une photo de moi, je te mets celle où je porte ma tenue de ballet. Papa m'y a inscrite et avec mon amie Kristen, on aime bien faire les figures et les pas.**_

_**Je vais bien**__**.**__**P**__**apa et Bella s'occupe**__**nt**__** bien de moi**__**.**__**E**__**n plus, j'ai un petit frère, il s'appelle Raphaël, il a 2 mois, il me ressemble beaucoup et je l'aime. J'ai une vraie famille.**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand je ressentirai le besoin de t'écrire à nouveau, mais quand cela arrivera, je le ferai.**_

_**Carlie**_

Elle m'avait répondu 3 mois plus tard. J'avais ouvert son courrier avec Jasper, je ne voulais pas le lire toute seule. C'est lui que j'avais choisi, parce qu'il m'appuyait, parce qu'il savait exactement ce que je ressentais face à Tanya et parce que je voulais épargner des tracas à mon père et à Bella.

_**Chère Carlie**_

_**Je suis très heureuse d'avoir reçu une lettre et une merveilleuse photo de toi, je l'ai placée, sur mon mur à côté de ma tête de lit. Je suis heureuse de voir que malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, tu es une petite fille bien et qui vit comme une petite fille de ton âge doit le faire.**_

_**Je suis fière de voir que ton père a encore une fois répondu à merveille à ses responsabilités en mettant ton bien-être en priorité. **_

_**Je ne pourrai jamais arriver à me pardonner tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir été présente pour toi lorsque tu étais petite, de ne pas avoir su te donner la stabilité, la sécurité et l'amour matern**__**el**__** que tu avais besoin. **_

_**Comme tu le sais déjà, je dois rester ici 7 ans, il m'en reste 6. Si tu le souhaites, j'aimerais bien avoir de tes nouvelles. J'aimerais également que tu puisses m'envoyer des photos de toi pour que je puisse suivre ton évolution au fil des ans. Ça me permettra de t'avoir près de moi. Si un jour, tu veux venir me **__**rendre visite**__**, soi**__**s**__** certaine que ça me ferait très plaisir.**_

_**Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, ne t'inquiète pas de l'amour que tu peux porter à Bella, je ne t'en voudrai**__**s**__** pas. Elle peut t'apporter tout ce que je n'ai pas pu te donner dans ton enfance et ce que tu auras besoin pour devenir une jeune femme épanouie. Edward et elle, sont les deux personnes les plus importantes pour toi, ils s'occupent bien de toi et tu peux avoir confiance en eux. **_

_**J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner et qu'on pourra bâtir une relation saine sur de nouvelles bases solides.**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Ta maman, Tanya  
**__**xxx**_

J'avais eu de la peine, c'est certain, mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle m'ait écrit que je pouvais aimer Bella et que c'était ok pour elle. Jasper m'avait dit que Tanya était sur la voie de la guérison, qu'elle suivait une thérapie qui l'aidait à prendre conscience du mal qu'elle avait fait et de celui qu'elle s'était infligée, comment elle s'était détruite et comment elle en était arrivée là.

J'avais respecté sa demande, je lui avait envoyé des photos de moi, une à chaque année que je choisissais parmi celles prisent à mon anniversaire. Une seule photo dans une enveloppe, sans rien d'autre. C'était ce que je pouvais faire de mieux pour l'instant. Je ne voulais pas entretenir une correspondance régulière avec elle je n'étais pas prête, mais surtout, je n'en ressentais pas le besoin.

Et aujourd'hui à 13 ans, j'ai enfin compris comment j'avais été conçue, du moins les circonstances de ma conception et de ma naissance. Pas que je m'imaginais être née dans les choux, je savais comment on faisait des bébés, ma mère de coeur et d'amour, Bella, m'avait expliqué lorsque j'avais eu mes premières règles l'an dernier.

_**Flashback**_

_Oh merde ! c'est pas vrai ! c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! J'ai que 12 ans ! _

-MAAMAAANNN!

-Carlie, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit mon père derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

-N'ENTRE PAS ! VA T'EN ! JE VEUX MAMAN!, paniquais-je. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il voie mes parties intimes découvertes.

-Carlie, Bella fait la sieste, je suis certain que je peux t'aider, ouvre-moi ! dit-il en essayant d'ouvrir la porte, mais je l'avais fermé à clé.

Combien de fois, je vais devoir lui dire pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai 12 ans et que j'ai besoin d'intimité, j'ai plus 5 ans pour qu'il entre et sorte de la salle de bain quand j'y suis. J'étais en camisole, assise sur le cabinet de toilette, je m'apprêtais à prendre ma douche.

-Non, papa, je t'assure, n'entre pas, va chercher maman, c'est... c'est... va la chercher, s'il te plaît, terminais-je en pleurant.

-D'accord ma princesse, souffla-t-il inquiet.

Au son de sa voix, je lui avais probablement fait de la peine, mais j'étais terriblement gênée de lui demander son aide. C'est pire que d'aller acheter des sous-vêtements. J'irai le voir plus tard pour lui expliquer.

-Carlie, ma puce, ouvre moi !

Je m'approchai de la porte après avoir remis ma petite culotte, et j'ouvris à ma mère. Je voyais mon père au visage inquiet derrière elle, Laura dans les bras et Raphaël sur les talons.

-Maaammaaaannn ! dis-je en sanglotant.

-Pleure Carlie ! dit Raphaël.

-Oui... t'inquiète pas mon bonhomme, maman va la consoler, entendis-je avant que ma mère referme la porte.

-Hey... doucement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ... je crois que... que j'ai mes règles...

-Oh ma chérie ! C'est normal tu sais, ça devait arriver tôt ou tard !

-Non, je suis trop jeune, j'ai 12 ans... faut pas avoir 14 ans ?

Elle me serra contre elle, me fit asseoir sur le rebord du bain et ouvrit l'eau pour me faire couler un bain. Elle y ajouta ma mousse de bain préférée.

-Tu sais ma chérie, 14 ans c'est seulement l'âge moyen, moi je les ai eu à 13 ans.

-13 ans ?

-Oui. Je dormais chez Jasper et Rosalie ce soir là et avant d'aller dormir, quand je suis allée faire pipi, j'ai vu une tâche dans ma petite culotte. Je me doutais bien de ce que c'était, alors, j'ai été voir Rosalie qui dormait déjà avec Emmett. Nos parents étaient sortis ce soir là. C'est elle qui m'a dit comment on fait pour mettre une protection et comment faire pour me préparer pour la prochaine fois. Ça nous a pris presqu'une heure et les garçons se demandaient bien ce qu'on faisait.

-Vous leur avez dit aux garçons ?

-Oui. Je savais que ça arriverait bientôt. Emmett était habitué avec Rosalie, elle les avait depuis plus de 4 ans, et Jasper, c'était déjà mon meilleur ami, alors, on en a parlé et il était content d'apprendre comment ça fonctionnait. Il disait qu'il saurait ce que c'était quand il aurait une petite amie.

-Tu l'as dit à tes parents, ben... à ton père ?

-Oui, le lendemain matin, je l'ai dit à ma mère et c'est elle qui en a parlé avec mon père. Il n'était pas très à l'aise de parler de ça avec moi.

-Tu crois que papa, il serait à l'aise d'en parler avec moi ? demandais-je.

-J'en suis certaine. Tu sais Edward est très compréhensif, il est capable de parler des vraies choses de la vie. Et crois-moi, même s'il est un homme, il en connaît beaucoup sur les femmes.

Je ris. C'est vrai que mon père en savait beaucoup sur les filles, ma marraine Alice lui avait expliqué beaucoup sur les vêtements, les coiffures, les bijoux et j'étais presque certaine qu'elle lui avait parlé de ses règles quand ça lui est arrivé.

Ma mère ferma les robinets d'eau.

-Entre dans le bain, je vais aller voir si j'ai des protections dans ma salle de bain, me dit-elle avec le sourire.

-D'accord, merci maman.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle. J'entendis mon père demander ce que j'avais. J'écoutais discrètement ce qu'ils disaient de l'autre côté de la porte.

_-Edward... elle t'en parlera plus tard d'accord ?_

_-Mais Bella... pourquoi elle criait ? elle s'est fait mal ? il faut que j'appelle mon père ?_

_-Non, ça va aller, elle va s'en sortir, elle ne s'est pas fait mal._

_-Mais... Bella... je..._

_-Edward... stop ! Elle va bien, va au parc avec Raphaël et Laura, s'il te plaît._

_-D'accord._

Je me dévêtis pour me glisser dans l'eau chaude et réconfortante de mon bain. Ma mère revint avec des sous vêtements propres, ainsi qu'un ensemble de sport.

-J'ai appelé Alice, elle va venir nous rejoindre avec Rosalie, Emma et Esmée. Ton père va aller avec Raphaël, Emmett, Alec, Félix et Carlisle chez Jasper.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

-Avec tes premières règles, tu passes de l'état de jeune fille à celui de jeune femme. C'est l'une des transformations majeures dans ta vie, et souvent les femmes de ton entourage veulent marquer cette occasion d'une manière spéciale.

-Comment ?

-On va attendre Alice pour ça ! c'est elle la spécialiste des soirées.

-Ok, je vais me laver, de toutes façons, marraine va me réexpliquer de long en large, riais-je.

Ma mère s'esclaffa.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé de protection, Alice va t'en rapporter, j'en ai plus.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant ? paniquais-je.

-Je sais que ce ne sera pas très agréable, mais on pourrait essayer de faire quelque chose de confortable avec une «pull-ups»* de nuit de Raphaël, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Maman ! je ne mettrai pas ça !

-Ce n'est que pour quelques heures ma puce.

Je me résignai donc à porte cette «grosse» chose dans ma petite culotte et allai retrouver ma mère dans le salon. Je ne me sentais pas bien, ça tournait et ça faisait un bruit quand je marchais, le même que Laura avec sa couche. C'était gênant et j'avais hâte que marraine arrive pour mettre une vraie protection faite pour ça.

Ma mère avait préparé les pyjamas de mon frère pour la soirée chez Jasper. Mon père l'avait déjà installé dans la voiture et revenait pour prendre le sac. Laura qui s'était endormie dans la poussette durant la promenade faisait la sieste, elle resterait avec nous. Mon père me regarda tristement. Je ne savais pas si ma mère lui avait dit.

-Papa ? je suis désolée d'avoir crié sur toi !

-Je voulais juste t'aider ma chérie.

-Je sais... j'ai paniqué, je... c'est parce que... j'ai mes règles !

-Oh mon dieu ! Ma petite fille ! souffla-t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra contre lui.

-Ça va bien aller, faut pas t'inquiéter, c'est normal à ton âge.

-Je sais.

Il se tourna vers ma mère et la serra contre lui à son tour.

-C'est pour ça la soirée de filles ?

-Oui.

-Vous allez faire le rituel et tout le toutim ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Oui, Alice a tout organisé.

-Bonne soirée alors! Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Je regardais ma mère et elle haussa les épaules.

-J'imagine qu'il en a entendu parler quand c'est arrivée à Alice, dit ma mère en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle s'attela à nous faire de merveilleuses lasagnes, pour me faire plaisir, parce que c'est mon plat préféré. Je l'aidai avec le dessert, elle disait qu'il fallait absolument que ce soit des biscuits, consigne d'Alice.

Quand tout fut prêt ou presque, les filles arrivèrent. Elles me félicitèrent toutes chacune leurs tours et je me sentais un peu gênée. Ça faisait bizarre de se faire féliciter pour avoir ses règles. J'allai mettre une protection convenable et me débarrasser de la «pull-ups» avant de passer à table.

On mangea le repas que ma mère avait préparé et avant le dessert, elles me parlèrent de comment ça leur était arrivé la première fois. Pendant que Laura et Emma regardaient une émission de Dora l'Exploratrice à la télé, elles me donnèrent beaucoup de conseils.

-Tu sais ma chérie, chaque jeune femme a des règles différentes, parfois abondantes et longues, parfois courtes et discrètes. Parfois ça fait un peu mal au ventre, mais cela n'empêche pas de poursuivre ses activités habituelles. On peut prendre un comprimé pour la douleur pour se sentir mieux, m'informa ma mamie.

-Si le sang est quelques fois de couleur brune, cela n'a rien d'inquiétant, c'est simplement parce qu'il s'est oxydé à l'air, me rassura Rosalie.

-Tu peux même te baigner. Tu dois mettre un tampon. Tu peux pratiquer n'importe quel sport. Faire du sport est même conseillé car cela fait circuler le sang plus vite, ce qui a tendance à diminuer les maux de ventre, me dit Alice.

-Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes si tes règles n'ont pas lieu le mois prochain. En général, elles surviennent tous les 28 jours. Mais au début, souvent pendant un ou deux ans, les cycles sont irréguliers. Il faudra que tu aies toujours dans ton sac une protection, au cas où...renchérit ma mère.

-C'est mieux un tampon ou une serviette ? demandais-je en rougissant.

-Tampons ou serviettes, c'est à toi de choisir la protection avec laquelle tu te sentiras le plus à l'aise. Beaucoup de jeunes filles optent pour les tampons dès la première fois, il est alors préférable de commencer avec les "minis", répondit Rosalie.

-Ça l'air compliqué ! soufflais-je.

-T'inquiète pas ma chérie, ça va bien aller ! me réconforta ma grand-mère en caressant le sommet de ma tête.

-Carlie, nous ne sommes pas obligées d'en parler ce soir, mais il va falloir qu'on parle de conception et contraception. Tu te souviens, comment on fait les bébés ? demanda ma mère.

-Oui.

-Quand on a nos règles, ça veut dire qu'on a commencé à ovuler, continua-t-elle.

-Ovuler ? dis-je perdue, on m'avait expliqué les graines qui dorment et celles qui ne dorment pas, mais ovuler, non.

-Oui, regarde, dit Esmée en me tendant un livre ouvert sur une page où il y avait une photo, dont le titre était «Appareil reproducteur féminin».

_Génial ! cours de sexe avec la famille !_

Je devais être encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

-Pour faire un bébé, on doit ovuler. C'est ce petit ovule juste là, qui est expulsé par les trompes de Fallope, ici, m'indiqua Rosalie.

-Pour qu'il soit fécondé, c'est à dire, pour qu'un spermatozoïde perce sa petite membrane, il faut une relation sexuelle avec un garçon, dit Alice.

-Stop marraine ! je ne vais pas avoir de sexe avec un garçon, je ne suis pas amoureuse, j'ai 12 ans !

-Je sais ma chérie, mais il faut quand même qu'on t'informe. Ce n'est pas sur internet que tu vas avoir les bonnes informations sur ces choses là ! C'est notre devoir à toutes, ici présente, de te dire ce qu'il y a à savoir sur la conception et le sexe, argumenta-t-elle.

-Ok, me résignais-je.

Je me mis à écouter attentivement toutes les informations que ces quatre femmes merveilleuses me donnaient, en passant par la technique de la chose comme du plaisir.

L'information la plus embarrassante me fût donnée par mon exubérante marraine, soit la possibilité de se donner du plaisir seule, communément appelé, la masturbation. J'ai à peine écouté, j'avais chaud et j'étais terriblement gênée. Ma mère et ma grand-mère l'ont quand même arrêtée avant qu'elle ne me donne une technique pour le faire et je leur en étais reconnaissante.

J'avais retenue le principal, soit d'être certaine que j'étais amoureuse et que le garçon aussi l'était et de m'assurer qu'on avait un moyen de contraception pour éviter de tomber enceinte ou encore d'attraper une MST.

-Les filles dorment, dit ma mère en revenant de la chambre de Laura, où cette dernière et Emma étaient installées.

-Nous allons pouvoir commencer, sautilla Alice.

Elle prit une feuille dans ses mains et commença à la lire.

-Donc, ce rituel, connu comme « le rituel du premier sang » sera un de ceux que tu peux créer toi-même. C'est ton rite et il devrait être aussi unique que tu l'es. Le rite suivant est simplement une indication. La chose la plus importante à garder à l'esprit étant que c'est un temps de célébration. Les règles ne sont pas une malédiction, mais une période extrêmement magique. Les sorcières les voient comme le moment pendant lequel nous sommes les plus puissantes, et de nombreux rites importants peuvent être tissés pendant les « lunes de sang », comme les sorcières les appellent.

-Les sorcières ? demandais-je.

-Oui, en fait, c'est une légende, mais elle est suivie depuis plusieurs centaines d'année, répondit ma grand-mère.

-Il faut transformer ce rituel en une petite fête, inviter des amies, mais seulement celles qui ont déjà commencé à avoir leurs propres cycles. Ou, cela peut-être une réunion de famille seulement les filles, avec ta mère, tes tantes, ta grand-mère.

-Marraine ? Emma et Laura n'ont pas leurs règles ? dis-je.

-Je sais mais elles sont déjà au lit, alors, elles ne participent pas au rituel.

-Ok !

Ma marraine se mit à lire le carton devant elle.

_**RITUEL DES PREMIÈRES RÈGLES**_

**Ce que tu veux**_  
Accueillir ta féminité._

_**Ce dont tu as besoin  
**__Des bougies rouges, du vin rouge (nous on a de la tisane pomme et framboise), des biscuits, un cadeau pour marquer cette nouvelle phase de ta vie._

_**Période lunaire**__  
Toutes les périodes. Préférable de le faire au moment des premières règles. La couleur de ce rituel doit être le rouge, pour des raisons évidentes, ainsi, habille-toi en rouge si tu le peux, allume des bougies rouges et célèbre cette occasion avec un verre de vin rouge._

_**Savourer les biscuits fai**__**ts**__** plus tôt !**_

**Cadeau**  
_Recevoir un petit cadeau, qu'il provienne de toi, d'une femme proche de ta famille ou d'une amie. En tout cas quelque chose qui marque le fait que tu sois maintenant passée de l'enfance à la féminité._

Ma mère allumait les bougies, Rosalie nouait un foulard rouge autour de notre cou et mamie plaçait des paquets cadeaux sur la table devant moi.

-Tu peux ouvrir les cadeaux, dit ma mère.

Je pris le premier sac rose qui venait de ma grand-mère. J'en sortis un pyjama neuf et une robe de chambre avec des pantoufles. Dans le deuxième sac qui était rouge, venant d'Alice, je sortis un assortiment de sous-vêtements neufs dans plusieurs teintes. Mon visage vira cramoisi une fois de plus, d'avoir exposé mes dessous devant autant de gens. Dans le troisième sac mauve, offert par Rosalie, il y avait tout un assortiment de serviettes sanitaires et de tampons et deux petites trousses pour les ranger dans mon sac d'école et mon sac à main.

Je les remerciais toutes chaleureusement. J'étais heureuse de voir que je pouvais compter sur elles dans ce moment important de ma vie. J'étais déçue que ma mère, ne m'ait rien donné, quand on sonna à la porte. Ma mère me demanda d'aller ouvrir.

-Oui !

-J'ai un colis pour Carlie Cullen, dit le monsieur devant moi.

-C'est moi !

-Tenez, bonne soirée jeune fille, dit-il souriant avant de tourner les talons.

Je retournai à la cuisine où toutes me regardaient, j'avais l'impression qu'elles savaient toutes ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Je défis la boucle rouge qui ornait la longue boîte blanche avant de soulever le couvercle. Il y avait un énorme bouquet de roses blanches et rouges à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'un petit paquet blanc et une petite carte.

Je pris la carte dans mes mains, et je vis l'écriture fine de mon père.

_Ma princesse,  
c'est une journée importante pour toi aujourd'hui  
Je voulais t'offrir des fleurs pour la souligner  
et aussi pour te dire combien je suis fie__r__ de toi.  
Tu es devenue une jeune femme et  
je suis certain que tu seras une femme merveilleuse !  
Je t'aime très fort !  
Ton papa !  
xxx  
P.S. le petit paquet est de la part de Bella._

Je levai mes yeux remplis de larmes vers ceux de ma mère et lui souris. Elle avait raison, mon père était un homme merveilleux. Je pris la petite boîte recouverte d'un papier blanc et d'un noeud rouge et la déballai. J'y découvris une boîte de velours rose. Lorsque je l'ouvris, j'y trouvai une bague en or blanc avec une fleur en cristal surélevée. Elle était magnifique. Je me jetai dans ses bras.

-Merci maman! C'est la plus belle bague que j'ai jamais vue ! Merci, merci, merci !

-Je suis contente si elle te plaît, me répondit-elle.

Je la mis à mon doigt et Alice décréta qu'il était temps de passer à la dégustation de biscuits avec notre breuvage rouge.

J'avais passé une soirée merveilleuse.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Mon père m'avait expliqué qu'on pouvait faire des câlins d'adultes même si nous n'étions pas amoureux, mais je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait le faire à l'adolescence, je croyais que les câlins d'adultes ne se faisaient que lorsque nous étions adultes. J'étais naïve, mais je crois bien qu'il m'a intentionnellement laissé le croire. Quand j'ai eu mes règles et le cours de sexe des femmes de ma famille, j'ai mieux compris comment ça se passait. Mais encore une fois, un détail m'avait échappé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La «vraie» signification de la phrase préférée de Tanya _«Tu as tiré ton coup et si je n'étais pas devenue enceinte, tu m'aurais probablement ignoré__e__ jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, et tu sais que j'ai parfaitement raison.» _a vraiment pris sa signification lors d'une conversation à la cafétéria durant le déjeuner.

J'étais avec Kristen et notre petit «gang».Des filles plus vieilles dont l'une était la demie soeur plus grande de Kristen, s'étaient jointes à nous pour le repas. Elles parlaient de french kiss, de caresses, de relations sexuelles, j'écoutais discrètement. Une, que je connaissais à peine, Lola âgée de 16 ans, nous raconta que sa soeur jumelle, Katie, était enceinte de son dernier coup d'un soir. Elle avait dit : _«La pauvre, le mec a tiré son coup et elle se retrouve enceinte. Il lui a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de préservatif, la première fois on ne peut pas tomber enceinte!»_ La fille a continué de parler de sa soeur, disant que cette dernière pleurait tellement, qu'elle croyait qu'ils allaient se marier, le garçon et elle, qu'elle était amoureuse mais que lui ne voulait plus la voir, qu'il avait juste «_tiré son coup_». J'avais donc compris que mon père s'était donc marié obligé et que je n'étais rien de moins qu'un «accident», le résultat d'un coup d'un soir.

Je me suis précipitée vers la sortie pour prendre l'air, ignorant les appels de Kristen, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. J'avais de la difficulté à respirer et j'avais une boule dans l'estomac.

Comment mon père avait pu me cacher une telle chose, comment mon père avait-il marié Tanya par obligation et comment mon père à moi, MON papa, mon doux petit papa d'amour, avait-il pu «tirer son coup» et mettre une fille enceinte et lui faire croire qu'elle ne tomberait pas enceinte. C'était impossible, il devait y avoir une autre explication.

Je me mis à courir, courir, le plus vite que je pouvais et je ne me souviens plus comment j'ai fait pour me rendre devant cette porte, mais c'était la seule place où je pourrais trouver les réponses, mais surtout la seule personne à qui je pouvais vraiment dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur sans risquer d'être jugée et de passer pour uneméchante.

J'ouvris la porte et je me plaçai devant la secrétaire, Lucie.

-Hey Salut Carlie, tu n'avais pas rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Je sais... je... il...

-Oh ma chérie, ne pleure pas, je vais t'emmener au Dr Hale, viens, ma grande, dit-elle en prenant par les épaules.

Je me laissai entraîner dans le bureau de Jasper, sans dire un mot. Elle toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit après avoir reçu l'autorisation.

-Désolé, Dr Hale, mais votre nièce est là, dit-elle simplement.

-Carlie ?

Je me précipitai vers lui alors qu'il se levait pour venir à ma rencontre. Je m'accrochai à sa chemise et me mis à sangloter. Je l'entendis dire à Lucie de reporter ses rendez-vous à plus tard dans la soirée avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans un état pareil ? me demanda-t-il doucement en levant mon visage de ses doigts sous mon menton.

-Je... tu... est-ce que tu savais... que... est-ce que tu savais... que j'étais un ac...cident ? que mes parents... je ne suis que... le résultat… coup d'un soir !

-Viens t'asseoir.

-Tu le savais ? dis-je en le repoussant, rageusement.

-Carlie, viens là... dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui sur le canapé de son bureau. Il était toujours d'un calme sans faille.

Je pris place en séchant mes larmes avec le mouchoir qu'il me tendait. Après quelques minutes, je me mis à lui débiter toutes les informations que cette fille avait défilées sur l'heure du lunch et les liens que j'avais faits avec l'histoire de cette fille enceinte et ma conception.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas très juste pour toi, que personne ne t'aie clairement expliqué les circonstances de ta venue au monde, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que jamais Edward ne t'a considéré de trop, et encore moins d'accident. Il te manque des petits bouts de l'histoire.

-Pourquoi personne ne me l'a jamais dit ?

-Tu sais ma belle, même avec tout ce dont nous avons discuté depuis les 6 dernières années, ce n'est pas facile de discuter avec une fillette de 8-9 ans de conception et surtout de relation sexuelle. C'est un peu jeune pour expliquer comment le papa fait pour mettre la graine dans le ventre de la maman. Tu savais le principal, soit que Tanya et Edward avait fait un câlin d'adulte, même en n'étant pas amoureux et que...

-Et que la graine de Tanya elle ne dormait pas quand celle de mon père est arrivée... terminais-je en riant avec lui.

-Le mieux serait que tu en parles avec Edward, après on pourra discuter toi et moi sur cette partie de ton histoire, par la suite. Tu as 13 ans maintenant, tu en connais un peu plus sur le sujet.

-D'accord, répondis-je en hochant la tête.

Mon portable sonna, _Clair de Lune_, m'avertissant d'un appel de mon père.

-Oui, papa ?

_-Carlie, pour l'amour du ciel, où es-tu ? L'école vient d'appeler, pourquoi tu n'y es pas ?_

-Avec Jasper.

_-Avec Jasper, mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Jasper ? Tu... tu n'avais pas de rendez-vous ? Tu vas bien ? _

-Je vais mieux. Je vais bientôt rentrer à la maison.

_-J'annule mes rendez-vous et je viens te chercher. Ne bouge pas._

-Papa ! je vais rentrer en autobus ! Je suis assez grande !

_-Non ! Passe-moi Jasper !_

Je soupirais, il était toujours aussi «papa poule» que lorsque j'avais 5 ans. Je tendis mon portable à Jasper qui souriait, amusé. Il savait que la surprotection de mon père m'exaspérait.

-Edward !

...

-Han, han...

...

-Edward, je ne te dirai rien, elle va t'en parler elle-même. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dévoiler le contenu de nos rencontres depuis qu'elle a 13 ans, tu le sais.

...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien.

...

-D'accord, on t'attend.

Il raccrocha.

-Il va venir te chercher.

Je croisai les bras, boudant.

-Ne sois pas fâchée contre lui. C'est ton père et il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Je sais.

-Il se sent encore coupable de ce qui s'est passé avec Tanya. Il aurait voulu t'épargner ces épreuves. Surtout, il aurait voulu ne pas dormir quand Tanya a essayé de t'enlever, il croit qu'il a manqué à son devoir de père.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute, elle l'avait «drogué» lui aussi.

-Elle était malade, tu sais, on en a parlé souvent.

-Oui et je sais aussi, qu'elle va mieux depuis qu'elle voit un psychologue à la prison. C'est papa qui me l'a dit.

-Oui, elle va mieux, mais quand tu étais petite, elle n'allait pas bien et ton père se sent aussi coupable de ça. Il aurait voulu que tout se passe bien. Il s'est occupé de toi depuis ta naissance, il a veillé sur toi, tu le sais, on en a déjà parlé, il veut que tout soit correct pour toi. Il fait des efforts pour te laisser un peu de liberté, mais ce n'est pas facile pour lui.

-Puis Bella était là. C'est cette nuit là que j'ai réalisé dans ma tête de petite fille que c'était une maman comme elle que je voulais. Quand Tanya me criait dessus cette nuit là, je me disais que Bella ne criait jamais après moi.

-Je sais, Bella a pris une grande place dans ta vie à partir de cette nuit là. Tu avais des gens merveilleux autour de toi qui t'ont beaucoup aidé à oublier ces malheurs.

-Papa, maman, mamie, papy, marraine Alice et toi. Rosalie, Emmett et les triplés m'ont aidée aussi, je voulais une famille comme eux en avait une. Après il y a eu Raphaël, mon petit frère, quand il est né, je me suis sentie comme faisant partie d'une famille normale, avec un papa, une maman et un petit frère.

-Tu te souviens de la lettre qu'on a écrite à Tanya tous les deux ?

-Oui. Tanya m'a même répondu. Elle s'est excusée de tout le mal qu'elle m'avait fait, dis-je tristement.

-Hey, tu avais le droit de ne pas lui répondre, de faire le choix de ne pas entretenir une relation avec elle par la suite. Tu peux toujours changer d'idée, personne ne t'en voudra.

-Je ne veux pas faire de peine à mes parents et je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien pouvoir lui dire. J'ai l'impression que je ne la connais pas.

-Elle est partie, tu n'avais que 7 ans. En plus, quand tu étais petite, elle n'était pas présente ou très peu.

-Tu crois que je suis obligée de reprendre contact avec elle ? Elle va être libre dans moins de 2 ans.

-Non. C'est toi qui décides. Tu n'es probablement pas prête et ce n'est pas plus mal, une chose à la fois.

-Merci Jasper, tu m'as beaucoup aidé.

-Ça me fait plaisir. N'hésite pas à m'appeler ou à venir me voir chaque fois que tu en as besoin.

-Merci beaucoup.

On frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

-Dr Hale, monsieur Cullen est ici.

-Merci Lucie.

Mon père entra et vint vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mon front en inspirant, plongeant son nez sur le sommet de ma tête. Il le faisait depuis toujours, avec moi, avec Bella, avec Raphaël et avec Laura ma petite soeur de 3 ans. J'étais certaine qu'il le ferait aussi avec le bébé qui était au chaud dans le ventre de maman qui devait accoucher d'ici 3 mois.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, dit-il.

-Je suis désolée.

-La prochaine fois appelle-moi, pour m'avertir.

-Je le ferai.

Il se tourna vers Jasper.

-Merci Jasper.

-Pas de problème.

Avant de partir, mon père demanda des nouvelles d'Alice et des garçons, Justin était ravi d'avoir enfin un petit frère. Ma marraine avait donné naissance à un deuxième garçon, Bryan, il y a à peine 3 mois.

Arrivée à la maison, mon père voulait avoir une discussion, il voulait savoir ce qui m'avait fait aller chez Jasper ce midi. Il avait les traits tirés et il était visiblement inquiet. Je me mis à lui raconter l'histoire de la soeur jumelle de cette fille ce midi et plus je racontais, plus je le voyais devenir encore plus triste. Mais le plus dur pour lui fut de répondre à mes questions.

-Alors, tu as fait croire à Tanya qu'elle ne tomberait pas enceinte la première fois ? Tu n'as pas mis de préservatifs en lui promettant qu'il n'y avait pas de risque ? Tu lui as fait croire que tu étais amoureux d'elle ?

-Bien sûr que non! Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit de tel !

-Tu lui as dit quoi alors ?

-Je ne l'ai pas forcé, ni menti pour coucher avec elle, si c'est ça que tu cherches à savoir !

Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il regrettait ses paroles. Mais j'étais rassuré sur les intentions qu'il avait eues envers Tanya, enfin, presque.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que vous ne me vouliez pas ?

-Ne redis jamais que je ne te voulais pas ! C'est un horrible mensonge ! grogna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Il avait tant de peine dans son regard.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Carlie, tu as 13 ans, je ne vais pas te faire ce récit là ! On ne va pas avoir cette discussion! C'est au dessus de mes forces, je suis désolé, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça !

-Tu... tu... Papa, j'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de comprendre. C'est juste impossible que tu aies juste «tiré ton coup»! Que tu te sois barré par la suite ! Tu es bien trop gentil et bon pour avoir fait une horreur pareille ! Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça ! Comment ça se fait que je suis ici avec toi si c'est ÇA que tu as fait !

Je sentais les larmes déborder de mes joues, c'était ça qui me faisait le plus de peine. Mon père avait toujours été ma stabilité, mon modèle, j'avais l'impression que mon monde était en train de s'écrouler, qu'il m'avait trahie depuis toutes ces années. Comme s'il avait fait passer Tanya pour la méchante et que lui était le valeureux papa qui s'occupait de sa fille.

-Carlie... c'est difficile pour moi de parler de ça avec toi.

-Papa, je t'en prie, je veux savoir !

Il se leva et se posta devant la grande porte fenêtre de notre salon qui donnait sur la cours arrière, dos à moi, comme s'il avait honte. Il prit plusieurs inspirations avant de commencer à réciter ce moment de sa vie, il y a 14 ans.

-Quand j'avais ton âge, avec mes parents, nous allions dans une maison sur la plage pour les vacances. J'ai rencontré Tanya quand j'avais 18 ans. Elle travaillait au restaurant près de notre condo où on allait souvent Alice et moi. On a fait connaissance et on s'est rapproché, ça a duré le temps des vacances. On était bien ensemble, on avait passé la journée à la plage, on riait, on s'est embrassé et je suis retourné à Seattle après les vacances.

-Vous vous êtes juste embrassé ? Faut plus qu'un baiser pour tomber enceinte ! dis-je consciente qu'il faisait exprès pour ne pas me dire ce que je voulais savoir, soit c'est ça, soit il me prend pour une conne.

-Carlie, je... écoute ma chérie...

-Papa, si c'était pour Raphaël ou pour Laura que tu devais raconter comment ils ont été conçus et leur naissance, tu aurais la même attitude ? m'écriais-je.

Il souffla.

-Non, ça serait probablement plus facile, murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour moi.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà raconté cette histoire à une autre personne ? demandais-je.

-Oui.

-À qui ? À maman, Alice, Mamie, Papy, JASPER ! il avait l'air de savoir lui, pourquoi tout le monde SAIT et pas moi ! c'est mon hisoire, j'ai le droit de savoir !

J'entendis la porte de la maison se fermer et des pas venant vers nous.

-Hey qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda ma mère en entrant dans la pièce.

Je ne parlai pas et fusillai mon père du regard. Il avança vers ma mère, comme attiré par un aimant et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle recula son visage et passa sa main tendrement dans la crinière désordonnée de mon père. Il y avait tellement d'amour entre eux, juste dans leurs gestes, leur regard.

-Pourquoi vous criez ? Mais d'abord pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours jeune fille ?

Je regardai mon père, ma mère n'aimait pas quand je manquais les cours.

-J'ai besoin de toi Bella, j'y arriverai pas, je ne peux pas lui parler de ÇA si tu n'es pas là, dit-il en ancrant son regard au sien.

-Edward...

Elle avait l'air de comprendre de quoi il devait me parler, c'était donc si horrible que ça !

-Ok, j'appelle ma mère pour qu'elle prenne Raphaël et Laura au jardin d'enfants. Va prendre une douche, on va faire livrer le repas.

Mon père souffla avant de se diriger vers leur chambre pour faire ce que ma mère lui avait dit. Elle le regarda, elle avait l'air inquiet. Et ce fut mon tour.

-Carlie, ma belle, tu devrais aller prendre une douche toi aussi, on se rejoint ici dans 1 heure et demie, le temps de faire baisser la tension et on parlera de tout ça calmement et plus encore, si tu veux.

-Ok, dis-je avant de tourner les talons vers le sous-sol où j'avais maintenant mes quartiers depuis l'an dernier.

Depuis que Laura n'était plus dans son lit de bébé, elle avait 3 ans maintenant, le sous-sol était devenu mon espace à moi. Laura avait partagé la chambre de Raphaël depuis qu'elle était née et mes parents m'avaient demandé si je voulais avoir ma chambre au sous-sol. Raphaël avait 5 ans et voulait une chambre de garçon avec juste des jouets de garçons. Alors, j'ai accepté. Ça me plaisait, j'avais un peu plus de tranquillité et une salle de bain pour moi toute seule.

J'entrai sous la douche et je laissai l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles. Ça avait l'air douloureux pour mon père. Juste à l'idée qu'il doive me raconter cette partie de sa vie, le rendait triste comme jamais je ne l'avais vu depuis que Bella avait mis les voiles au début de leur amour. Elle avait eu peur, c'est ce qu'elle m'avait raconté quelques années plus tard. Elle avait eu peur de tout ce qu'impliquait la vie avec un enfant qui n'était pas le sien. Elle voulait être certaine de ses sentiments et de faire le bon choix. Elle ne voulait pas se tromper et vivre une séparation, surtout si elle s'était attachée à une enfant.

Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, dès notre première rencontre, celle où je m'étais perdue à la foire. Elle s'était très bien occupée de moi, et de façon naturelle, comme si le destin nous avait mis sur la route de l'autre. Nous sommes très proches.

Je sortis de la douche et appliquai ma crème pour le corps, ma marraine disait qu'il fallait commencer tôt à prendre soin de sa peau. Je coiffai mes cheveux en un brushing rapide et je fis une queue de cheval sans sortir mes cheveux du dernier tour de l'élastique. De cette façon, je n'avais pas les cheveux qui chatouillaient mon cou.

Je montai à l'étage et j'entendais mes parents préparer le repas.

**BELLA**

Quelle journée ! J'avais mal partout, j'avais hâte de rentrer et de prendre un bain avant le retour de mes amours. Carlie rentrait avec le transport écolier, et Edward passait prendre les petits au jardin d'enfants alors que moi je faisais le repas. C'était notre façon de faire depuis les 6 derniers mois et c'était plus facile pour moi et pour le petit bébé qui grandissait dans mon ventre. J'étais enceinte pour la troisième fois, je devais accoucher d'ici 3 mois. Edward était tellement content que je lui ai accordé cette faveur à nouveau et moi aussi. Je ne croyais pas que je serais à la tête d'une famille de 4 enfants à 32 ans.

Je stationnai ma voiture dans l'entrée de notre maison et je fus surprise d'y voir que celle d'Edward était déjà là. Il avait l'habitude d'arriver 1h30 après moi. J'ouvris la porte et j'entendis Carlie crier.

-À qui ? À maman, Alice, Mamie, Papy, JASPER ! il avait l'air de savoir lui, pourquoi tout le monde SAIT et pas moi ! c'est mon hisoire, j'ai le droit de savoir !

Je fermai la porte. De quoi pouvait-il parler, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se chicanaient comme ça!

-Hey qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demandais-je en entrant dans la pièce.

Carlie ne parla pas et fusilla son père du regard. Ce dernier avança vers moi et se pencha pour me déposer un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Il avait l'air triste. Je reculai mon visage pour mieux le regarder et je passai ma main tendrement dans ses cheveux. Edward me bouleversait. La seule chose qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état c'était sa vie avec Tanya, pire, que Carlie pose des questions précises sur cette partie de sa vie.

-Pourquoi vous criez ? Mais d'abord pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours jeune fille ?

Je ne savais plus si je devais gronder ou compatir après avoir vu leur mine.

-J'ai besoin de toi Bella, j'y arriverai pas, je ne peux pas lui parler de _ÇA_ si tu n'es pas là, dit-il en ancrant son regard au mien.

_ÇA ? _

-Edward...

C'était bien _ÇA_ ! On se doutait bien qu'elle finirait par poser des questions, nous y étions donc. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'elle lui parle de _ÇA_ !

-Ok, j'appelle ma mère pour qu'elle prenne Raphaël et Laura au jardin d'enfants. Va prendre une douche, on va faire livrer le repas, dis-je à Edward.

Il souffla avant de se diriger vers notre chambre pour faire ce que je lui avais dit. Je ne pus que le regarder quitter la pièce. J'étais tellement inquiète pour lui.

-Carlie, ma belle, tu devrais aller prendre une douche toi aussi, on se rejoint ici dans une heure et demie, le temps de faire baisser la tension et on parlera de tout ça calmement et plus encore, si tu veux.

-Ok, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons vers le sous-sol où elle avait maintenant ses quartiers depuis l'an dernier.

Je pris mon portable et appelai ma mère.

-Maman, c'est Bella.

_-Oh ma grande, ça va ? Tu n'as pas accouché j'espère ? C'est beaucoup trop tôt !_

-Non, ça va. Je suis désolée d'appeler si tard, mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu ailles chercher les enfants au jardin d'enfants, on a un petit problème avec Carlie et...

_-Pas de problème ma chérie, tu peux compter sur moi. Je vais les garder à coucher, j'ai des pyjamas propres ici._

-Merci maman, t'es vraiment gentille.

_-Ça me fait plaisir et s'il te plaît, ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle. Souviens-toi à son âge..._

-Maman stop ! ne t'inquiète pas pour Carlie.

_-D'accord, d'accord !_

-Merci maman !

J'enlevai mes chaussures et ma veste et je me dirigeai vers notre chambre pour trouver Edward. J'espérais pouvoir me glisser dans la douche avec lui. J'entendais l'eau couler, je pouvais voir Edward immobile sous le jet.

J'enlevai mes vêtements et j'ouvris doucement la porte de la douche. Ce qu'il y avait devant mes yeux était certes le plus bel homme qu'il m'avait été donné de voir, mon homme. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et je posai ma main sur son épaule.

-Oh Bella... dit-il en se retournant.

-Edward, je suis désolée...

Il avait les yeux rougis et même si l'eau de la douche éclaboussait son visage, je pouvais voir les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il se mit à me raconter que l'école l'avait avisé que Carlie n'était pas en cours, qu'il avait été la chercher au bureau de Jasper et que rendus ici, elle lui avait raconté cette histoire d'une jeune fille enceinte d'un garçon qui a tiré son coup et qu'elle avait fait le lien avec sa conception. Elle voulait des explications. Il avait essayé de lui raconter, mais...

Il allait être confronté à la conversation la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais eu avec sa fille. La discussion qu'il avait volontairement repoussée depuis toutes ces années, cette discussion dont il avait peur, peur du regard que sa fille poserait sur lui après.

-Ça va bien aller, je suis là...

-J'ai peur... j'ai peur de ce qu'elle va penser de moi quand elle saura.

-Ça va aller... chuutt... Carlie est grande maintenant, elle peut comprendre...

-J'ai vraiment tiré mon coup Bella, c'est vraiment ce que j'ai fait... et j'étais bourré... elle va croire que...

-Elle ne va rien croire du tout, elle a beaucoup mûrie ces dernières années, Jasper l'a aidé, elle va comprendre, on va lui expliquer, elle a besoin de savoir...

-Comment je vais faire pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'est pas une erreur de jeunesse, un accident ?

-On va lui expliquer... tu t'es occupée d'elle, tu ne l'as jamais considéré comme un accident, elle va comprendre... explique-lui comme tu me l'as expliqué à moi... comment elle a illuminé ta vie quand elle est née.

-Ok.

-Ça va bien aller, mon amour.

-J'ai tellement besoin de toi, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

-T'inquiète pas, je suis là, on va faire ça ensemble...

Je ne l'avais pas vu souvent dans cet état. Ça me faisait tellement mal, je me sentais impuissante. J'espérais juste que je pourrais le calmer un peu en lui montrant combien je le désirais et combien je l'aimais lui, avec son passé, que j'étais là dans notre présent, notre futur avec nos enfants.

Il posa sa bouche sur mes lèvres doucement, pressant sa main sur ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Il lécha ma lèvre inférieure demandant l'accès à ma bouche et il approfondit le baiser. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, mais c'était difficile de me rapprocher de lui avec mon gros ventre.

Il coupa l'eau et nous fit sortir de la douche. Il me souleva pour me faire asseoir sur le comptoir et s'installa entre mes cuisses, frottant son érection contre mon centre bouillant.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer, Bella, murmura-t-il en déposant des petits baisers dans mon cou.

Il en avait tant besoin. Je renversai ma tête vers l'arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès à ma gorge et il laissa traîner ses mains sur mon ventre bien rond où reposait le fruit de notre amour. Je le laissais parler, il avait besoin d'extérioriser quand il était dans cet état.

-Tu es tellement belle, encore plus quand tu es enceinte... ça m'excite !

Ses mains cajolèrent encore un peu mon ventre, avant de prendre mes seins lourds en coupe pour les presser dans ses paumes, me faisant soupirer d'aise.

Ses caresses me faisaient frissonner et je bougeai mon bassin pour tenter de faire augmenter notre excitation.

-Je t'aime... Je t'aime si fort, murmura-t-il sur mes lèvres, alors qu'il entra en moi lentement.

-Hummm...Edward...

Je le sentais tellement bien, sa dureté qui frappait habilement contre mon point G et ses lents vas et viens étaient grisants. Je resserrais les muscles de mon vagin pour apprécier encore plus sa présence, je savais qu'il aimait, que ça l'excitait, quand je faisais ça.

-Oh oui... fais-le encore... c'est tellement bon de te sentir si serrée...

Il faisait des mouvements lents et doux en me cajolant de ses mains et de sa langue, faisant frissonner mon corps d'anticipation. Edward savait me faire du bien, et de toutes les manières qui soient. Je ne pouvais même pas dire laquelle de ses façons de me faire l'amour, je préférais. J'aimais lorsqu'il était passionné, avide et sexe. J'aimais quand il était joueur, pervers et insatiable. J'aimais aussi quand il était doux, tendre et amoureux.

-J'suis trop bien quand j'suis en toi... Tu me fais tout oublier...

Il augmenta la vitesse de ses poussées et j'écartai encore plus mes cuisses en reculant mon dos pour m'appuyer sur mes coudes. Il me fit un immense sourire avant de baisser les yeux sur l'endroit où nous étions joints.

-Tu m'as envouté... depuis le premier soir... j'ai su que c'était toi... la femme de ma vie...

Il déplaçait sans cesse ses mains sur mon corps, délaissant mes seins, à peine quelques secondes, allant caresser mes cuisses pour revenir les empaumer plus fortement.

-Promets-moi d'être là, d'être toujours là... souffla-t-il en donnant un coup de rein plus fort.

-Oh Edward... oui...

-Promets-le moi, supplia-t-il en approchant son corps du mien pour venir lécher mes tétons érigés à leur maximum, me faisant cambrer pour apprécier encore plus.

-Je suis là... oh putain... Edward...

Notre étreinte douce, venait de s'enflammer tant dans les mouvements qu'il faisait en moi que dans les paroles qu'il me disait.

-Je suis un mec chanceux, t'es tellement sexy, tu es à moi...

Il m'embrassa fougueusement, avant de demander l'accès à ma bouche en caressant effrontément sa langue contre mes lèvres. Il gémit quand il atteint son but. Je ressentais sa détresse et je ne pouvais qu'y répondre, je me devais de le rassurer de toutes les façons qui soient.

Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser, il posa son front contre le mien et continua ses mouvements de bassin.

-Putain... c'est toujours aussi bon...

-Hummm... Oui... Edward...

-J'adore quand tu dis mon nom... ça m'excite encore plus bébé...

Il glissa une main entre nos deux corps et frotta mon clitoris en faisant des cercles.

-Oh ouii Edward... Edward... ouii... encore...

-J'adore ça... dis-le encore... c'est la plus belle musique...

-Oh ouii Edward... Edward... ouii... encore...

Il grogna en s'enfonçant toujours plus vite et plus fort, pinçant à chaque fois mon bouton de plaisir. J'avais chaud, mon sexe palpitait sous la torture de mon amoureux et je me laissai aller au plaisir en gémissant.

-Ouiiiii... Edwaaaaaaard...

-Oh bébé... oui... je vais jouir... hummm... putaaaaaiiinnnn... gémit-il enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

Nous reprenions nos respirations et Edward, se releva m'emmenant avec lui dans le mouvement. Je lui en étais reconnaissante, mes bras me faisaient souffrir.

-Ça va mon amour ? demanda-t-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté de mon ventre.

-Oui, je vais bien, juste un peu endolorie, souriais-je.

Il prit ma main et me dirigea vers la douche où il me lava doucement. Je sortis pour mettre un pyjama pendant qu'Edward terminait sa douche et il vint me rejoindre pour revêtir lui aussi un pyjama. La tension que nous avions fait baissée avec notre ébat, était revenue et je la sentais peser sur nous.

-Ça va aller mon chéri, murmurais-je en me lovant contre lui.

-Je sais, tant que tu seras là, ça ira.

-Je serai toujours là, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

**CARLIE**

Je me présentai doucement dans la cuisine, devant l'ilot comptoir.

-Je peux vous aider?

-Oui, tu voudrais bien mettre les chips dans un grand bol ? répondit ma mère.

Je hochai la tête et fis ce qu'elle me demandait. Je croyais qu'on faisait livrer un repas, mais ils avaient apparemment changé d'idée. Mon père terminait de mettre des sandwichs dans une grande assiette et ma mère de mélanger la salade de pâtes.

-Tu veux bien mettre les bols et les couverts, on va manger sur la terrasse, dit ma mère.

-Oui.

-Tu pourras t'asseoir, on vient te rejoindre, m'informa-t-elle alors que je prenais les couverts.

J'entendis mon père souffler très fort et ma mère lui dire que tout irait bien. Je pris place sur une chaise autour de la table et je leur jetai un regard. Ma mère avait posé une main sur la joue de mon père et il hochait la tête à tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Il ferma les yeux et elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Même après toutes ces années, ils étaient encore aussi amoureux qu'au début de leur relation. Je m'étais toujours dit que je voulais un amour comme le leur quand je serai adulte. Je me souviens combien les yeux de mon père s'étaient mis à briller quand elle était entrée dans sa vie. À partir de ce jour là, je savais que mon père avait trouvé ce qu'il lui manquait pour être complet.

Il venait de s'asseoir devant moi, coupant court à mes pensées.

-Je suis prêt à répondre à tes questions, tu peux me les poser, dit mon père en levant les yeux vers moi.

-Est-ce que maman sait tout ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je.

-Oui, Bella sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur cette partie de ma vie.

On commença à manger tranquillement et bizarrement, je n'avais plus très faim.

-Tu as dit que tu avais rencontré Tanya durant les vacances d'été, mais... ça prend 9 mois pour avoir un bébé, alors que je suis née en août.

-Nous sommes retournés à Cuba avec mes parents aux vacances de Noël. Un soir alors qu'on était allé danser Alice et moi, nous avons rencontré Tanya, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas que j'allais la revoir. Je ne savais pas qu'elle serait là, ni qu'elle reviendrait me voir. J'étais un peu bourré, Alice et moi avions pris beaucoup d'alcool et j'ai passé la nuit avec elle.

-Tu as passé la nuit avec elle ? C'est tout ? Ça ne me dit pas grand chose de plus que je ne sais déjà ? Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as fait pour mettre ton pénis dans son vagin, je suis au courant de la technique des petites graines ! Dis-moi juste si Tanya disait vrai ? Tu as juste tiré ton coup et si elle n'était pas tombée enceinte, tu l'aurais ignorée jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

J'essayais de rester calme, mais je bouillais tellement qu'il n'aille pas droit au but.

-Carlie, j'aimerais bien que tu changes d'attitude. Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi, mais ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, gronda mon père.

Je baissai les yeux, il avait raison, je faisais tout pour qu'il se sente encore plus mal.

-Je ne me souviens plus de cette nuit là ! Juste que je me suis réveillé au matin et que j'étais dans son lit, chez elle et que... que nous étions nus tous les deux... je me suis habillé et je suis rentré chez moi.

Il avait de la difficulté à en parler.

-On est reparti à Seattle une semaine plus tard et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle jusqu'à notre retour l'été suivant. Lorsque je l'ai revue, elle était enceinte de 7 mois. Elle disait que c'était de moi. Je ne la croyais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

Une fille devait se rappeler avec qui elle avait eu une relation sexuelle. Pourquoi lui, ne la croyait pas, il devait se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait avec elle ? On n'a pas du sexe avec plein de personnes différentes.

-Parce que... parce... merde ! ragea-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Edward... souffla ma mère.

-Comment je fais pour lui dire ça ?

-Il faut que tu lui dises mon amour, tu ne peux pas lui dire qu'elle est le fruit de votre amour, elle sait que vous n'étiez pas amoureux, lui rappela ma mère.

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il souffla pour se donner du courage et défila le reste de l'histoire.

-Quand on est adolescent ou jeune adulte, on fait des gestes sans réfléchir aux conséquences. J'avais discuté avec Carlisle de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sexe, sur la contraception et la protection contre les MST.

J'hochai la tête seulement pour l'encourager, ce bout ne m'intéressait absolument pas. Il avait l'air déterminé et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, je voulais savoir. Ma mère serra sa main qu'elle avait prise dans la sienne sur le dessus de la table.

-T'imagines, à cet âge, que les conseils de nos vieux, on les prend et on leur fait croire qu'on va tout faire ça bien.

Il secoua la tête.

-Donc, j'ai pris beaucoup d'alcool ce soir là, trop pour avoir les idées claires, alors, j'ai eu une relation sexuelle avec Tanya sans nous protéger. Pas de préservatifs, et j'ai mis Tanya enceinte ce soir-là. Je ne me souviens même plus de comment ça c'est passé, alors, Tanya avait raison de dire que j'ai tiré mon coup et que si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, je l'aurais probablement ignorée jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Il inspira profondément. On arrivait au nœud du problème, il me semblait. J'étais suspendue à sa voix.

-Quand je suis revenu à Cuba l'été suivant les vacances de noël, j'avais une petite amie dont j'étais amoureux qui m'attendait à Seattle pour aller passer la fin des vacances scolaires au chalet de ses parents. C'est là que Tanya m'a annoncé que j'allais être père. Je ne savais pas encore si j'étais vraiment ton père, mais mes parents m' ont fait comprendre que je ne devais prendre aucun risque, il était impensable de laisser mon enfant à Cuba et l'ignorer. Donc, je suis rentré avec Tanya enceinte et on s'est marié le mois suivant. J'ai plaqué la fille qui m'attendait et j'ai eu tellement mal que je me suis mis en colère. J'ai dû me marier avec Tanya pour t'offrir une sécurité, soit la citoyenneté américaine. En épousant Tanya, tu naissais aux États-Unis, j'avais des droits sur toi et en plus, mon nom était sur ton certificat de naissance.

Il venait de terminer sa phrase, il avait à peine respiré depuis le début de son récit, mais il me manquait une information.

-Tu l'as finalement cru quand elle disait que c'était toi mon père ?

-Non, je ne l'ai jamais cru. J'ai attendu que tu naisses pour le savoir. Carlisle nous a fait passer à toi et à moi, deux jours après ta naissance, un test de paternité. C'est un simple test sanguin. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour ne pas que tu paies les frais de mon erreur de jeunesse. Si j'avais écouté le jeune homme de 19 ans que j'étais à l'époque, j'aurais laissé Tanya à Cuba et j'aurais été au chalet de ma petite amie, le reste des vacances comme prévu. J'aurais vécu la vie d'un garçon de mon âge au lieu de celle d'un père de famille avec toutes les responsabilités qui vont avec. La suite tu la connais, termina-t-il la voix chevrotante.

Il se leva, et rentra dans la maison, je le vis monter l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

-Il va m'en vouloir, demandais-je à ma mère qui essuyait ses yeux.

-Non, il s'en veut à lui. Mais il a surtout peur, peur de ce que tu vas penser de lui, laisse-lui un peu de temps, me répondit-elle.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Je l'ai toujours vu comme le papa le plus merveilleux et l'homme le plus beau, le plus fort. Je me suis toujours trouvée chanceuse devant les autres petites filles que ce soit mon papa à moi.

Elle sourit.

-Je pensais la même chose de mon père quand j'étais petite.

-Mais ce matin, quand j'ai entendu cette fille parler de sa soeur, je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon père avait fait la même chose que ce garçon irrespectueux.

-Carlie, ma puce, à l'adolescence, ton père te l'a dit, on fait des choses sans penser aux conséquences. Avoir une relation sexuelle alors qu'on a pris de l'alcool, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Nos sens sont troublés et on oublie les détails, comme de mettre un préservatif, autant pour se protéger des grossesses non désirées que des MST.

-Alors, on a le droit de tiré son coup, juste pour... pour le sexe... tant qu'on met un... un préservatif ? demandais-je un peu gênée.

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça! Le préservatif est très important. Mais le mieux est d'attendre d'être amoureuse et que le garçon le soit aussi.

-Tu l'as fait toi... tiré ton coup ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas obligé, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Comment on fait pour savoir ? Le garçon il avait dit à la fille qu'il l'aimait ? Je suis perdue là !

-Ma grande, c'est un peu trop tôt pour toi. Quand ce sera le bon moment avec le bon garçon, tu le sauras tu verras. On pourra en discuter aussi, si tu veux.

-Oui... euh merci !

On termina notre repas et j'étais inquiète que mon père ne revienne pas. Je me sentais un peu mal de lui avoir fait vivre des émotions aussi intenses et bouleversantes.

-Tu crois que je pourrais aller le voir ? demandais-je.

-Vas-y, je crois qu'il va en avoir besoin, me rassura-t-elle.

Je montai l'escalier et arrivai devant la porte de la chambre de mes parents. Il était là, assis sur le lit, me tournant le dos. Une douce mélodie sortait du petit piano «Fischer Price» de Laura qui avait déjà commencé à pianoter avec lui. Il jouait la première chanson qu'il m'avait apprise, «Ah vous dirais-je maman!»

-Papa ? soufflais-je doucement, le faisant arrêter de jouer.

-Oui ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, viens là, dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Un poids tomba de mes épaules, je me précipitai vers lui et me jetai dans ses bras. Je me sentais soulagée. J'avais eu peur qu'il m'en veuille. Il me serra contre lui.

-Je suis désolée papa, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

-Ça va ma puce, c'est juste... difficile d'admettre devant son enfant qu'on n'a pas bien agi. J'ai juste peur que tu sois déçue de moi, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Tu regrettes ton erreur alors ? Tu voudrais que Tanya ne soit pas tombée enceinte ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je t'interdis de penser que tu es un accident, le résultat d'un coup d'un soir, que tu n'étais pas désirée ! Même si l'histoire de ta conception et de ta venue au monde n'est pas la plus belle, tu es pour moi, un cadeau de la vie, une surprise merveilleuse et jamais je ne regretterai tout ce qui te concerne. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas te dire que je voulais être père mais lorsque tu es née, tu m'as envoûté. Ton regard m'a littéralement fait craquer. Et depuis cet instant, je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aimer et je suis fier d'être ton papa.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase en me regardant, droit dans les yeux.

-Merci papa ! Je sais tous les efforts que tu as faits pour moi. Quand j'étais petite, tu as toujours fait de mon bonheur ta priorité.

-Merci d'être ma fille !

Il me regarda, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour la refermer sans rien dire. Il cherchait à me dire autre chose c'était évident.

-Ça va papa ?

-Oui... Carlie... tu as 13 ans, je sais que Bella en a parlé avec toi, mais... les garçons... à l'adolescence... j'étais un adulte quand tu es arrivée...

-Tu veux qu'on parle de sexe ? le coupais-je.

-Pas vraiment, mais... je voulais juste te dire que ce… que de ne pas avoir mis de préservatif, ce n'était pas très responsable de ma part... et... c'est la seule fois où ça m'est arrivé.

-Je sais...

-Aussi, que... il se peut que le garçon veuille juste du sexe et qu'il te fasse croire qu'il est amoureux de toi,... je veux juste que... je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose que la jeune fille dont tu m'as parlé cet après-midi...

-Papa, t'inquiète pas pour moi, maman m'a déjà expliqué tout ça et... je suis un peu jeune pour sortir avec les garçons.

-Oui... je sais que tu es trop jeune, mais d'ici 2 ou 3 ans, tu vas avoir un petit copain et je voulais juste que tu saches que Bella et moi on est là et qu'on fera ce qu'il faut pour la contraception.

-Je sais.

-Je veux que tu aies le temps de vivre ta vie de jeune adulte avant de faire des bébés. Ce que je regrette, c'est la façon dont Tanya…

-Tu t'en es bien sorti non ? Regarde-moi !, le coupais-je.

Il rit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fustige encore plus.

-T'es une gentille fille, ma princesse. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi papa.

Il me serra à nouveau dans ses bras, je me sentais mieux. Jasper avait raison, parler ça réglait beaucoup de choses.

**BELLA**

Edward et Carlie étaient redescendus alors que je terminais la lessive. Après avoir rangé la table, je voulais leur laisser du temps pour discuter juste eux deux, alors, j'étais allée faire la lessive. Il y en avait toujours une montagne avec une famille de cinq. Ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant quand j'aurai donné naissance au petit marathonien ou à la petite marathonienne dans ma bedaine.

Carlie m'avait fait un bisou avant d'aller dormir et j'étais allée au lit avec Edward, on discutait un peu avant de dormir.

-Je suis tout de même content de lui avoir raconté ça, dit-il avec soulagement.

-Tout est clair maintenant, répondis-je.

-Oui. Tu avais raison, c'est une jeune fille intelligente, elle a compris que malgré mon erreur de jeunesse, je suis heureux de l'avoir dans ma vie. M'occuper d'elle seul alors qu'elle était petite m'a fait devenir une meilleure personne

-Et quelle personne, répondis-je en passant par dessus lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Hummm... jamais rassasiée à ce que je vois, dit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau empaumant mes seins nus, sous ma camisole.

-Jamais je ne serai rassasiée de toi, Edward Cullen, t'es un homme merveilleux, murmurais-je sur ses lèvres, frottant mon intimité contre la sienne et je le sentais durcir à chaque coup de langue que je m'appliquais à faire dans sa bouche.

-Tu l'es encore plus, soupira-t-il lorsque j'enroulai mes doigts autour de son sexe qui à présent palpitait sous moi.

-Je t'aime, soufflais-je.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en écartant le tissu de ma petite culotte.

Je positionnai sa dureté contre mes lèvres intimes trempées de mon excitation et je me laissai tomber sur son ventre nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules et commençai à danser sur sa turgescence qui frappait au fond de mon ventre à chacun de mes mouvements.

Je fermai les yeux après avoir regarder mon amour renverser la tête appréciant les sensations auxquelles il participait désormais en faisant rencontrer nos bassins.

-Oui... Edward... encore...

Je m'accrochai encore plus à lui et arrêtai de bouger, le laissant mener la cadence et je sentis ses mains se refermer sur mes hanches. Il prit un rythme plus fort et plus soutenu que le mien qui me mena dans les méandres du plaisir absolu.

-C'est bon... oui... Edddwaaarrddd !

-Putain... oui... bébbééééé!

Il termina par quelques coups plus lents nous faisant redescendre lentement de notre apogée. Il me câlina doucement et je me laissai tomber en roulant sur le dos à côté de lui.

-C'est toujours aussi bon de faire l'amour avec toi, soufflais-je repue de plaisir.

-Pareil pour moi, dit-il en embrassant mon cou, mes seins, pour terminer sa course sur mon ventre.

-T'es tellement belle, murmura-t-il contre moi.

Il frottait son nez sur ma peau et je sentais des mouvements qui cognaient contre mon ventre.

-Il est toujours en forme, on dirait qu'il bouge autant que Raphaël. Tu crois que ce sera un garçon ?

-Je crois que oui. Je me sens comme lorsque j'étais enceinte de Raphaël. La grossesse de Laura était vraiment différente, aucune nausée, aucune fatigue, pas de sautillage à la Alice, alors que là, la fatigue se faire sentir rapidement, les nausées me guettent encore chaque matin et le gêne «stepettes»**Cullen est au rendez-vous, expliquais-je en nous redressant contre les oreillers.

-J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus d'enfants, après la grossesse de Raphaël, tellement ça t'avait vidé, je suis heureux que tu m'aies fait encore ce bonheur et deux fois plutôt qu'une.

-J'avais envie d'une grande famille, et nos enfants sont merveilleux, répondis-je.

-Tu me rends heureux, c'est grâce à toi que je me sens bien. J'adore notre vie et jamais je n'en choisirai une autre. Tu m'as aidé, soutenu et tu m'as guéri de tous mes démons. J'ai envie de le crier haut et fort à qui voudra bien l'entendre.

Je ris et je vis à peine son bras attraper quelque chose sur la table de nuit. Mais lorsqu'il planta son regard dans le mien, je fus happée par ses prunelles tellement brillantes sous la lumière de la lampe de chevet, que j'haletais. Il déposa une petite boîte dans ma main.

-Bella... épouse-moi !

**F I N**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**

* * *

**

Voilà, c'est la fin ! Vous avez aimez ?

**Je suis un peu triste, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis le point final à cette fic. Il me reste tout de même MALHEUREUX EN AMOUR avec les merveilleuses pensées d'Edward, pour me consoler. Comme plusieurs auteurs sur ce site, je m'attache beaucoup à mes personnages, j'ai même l'impression qu'ils font parti de ma famille.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je vous remercie ÉNORMÉMENT ! Vous m'avez laissé des reviews merveilleuses tout au long de cette superbe aventure et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Je suis proche des 2000 reviews et faites-moi plaisir à défoncer ma boîte mail.**

**Je me suis également liée d'amitié avec des personnes merveilleuses durant l'écriture de cette fic, plus particulièrement avec ma bêta LENEROL, je t'adore !**

**Je voulais vous préciser que j'ai pris l'explication du «rituel» d'Alice qui vient de sa tante Carmen, sur un site internet et que j'en ai presque recopié le texte intégralement. Je savais qu'il existait une coutume, comme dans ma famille, de remettre des fleurs et un présent à la jeune fille lors de ses premières règles, mais quand j'ai vu ce «rituel» j'ai trouvé qu'il collait à la peau d'Alice...lol...**

**Que j'ai également lu des forums de discussions où des jeunes filles racontaient comment s'est passé l'arrivé****e**** de leurs premières règles et l'anecdote de la «pull-ups» pour bébé y était, je trouvais ça rigolo, alors, je m'en suis servie...lol...**

***pull-ups : **c'est une couche de nuit ou d'entraînement à la propreté pour les enfants de 2 à 6 ans environ. C'est comme un couche, mais il y a des motifs de dessins animés comme Toy's story, Dora, Diego ou encore Cars.

****Stepettes** : saut, danse, mouvement d'excitation avec les mains et les pieds, bref mot d'origine _**TRÈS**_ québécoise…lol…

**Je vous ai mis un lien pour la bague que Carlie a reçu en cadeau.**

**Je vous aime beaucoup ! Rendez-vous sur FMRFMV et EMEA et sur une autre fic qui sait !**

**Merci encore et toujours de me lire**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


End file.
